


罪与诅咒

by Maglor_By_The_Ocean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 250,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglor_By_The_Ocean/pseuds/Maglor_By_The_Ocean
Summary: 本作为约翰·罗纳德·瑞尔·托尔金《精灵宝钻》的同人作品，详细演绎在阿尔达的第一纪元，中洲的自由民对抗魔苟斯与其强大部下的史诗。以几个在《精灵宝钻》中有名的人物为视角，以他们的人生和冒险为线索，经历书中各大传说的细节，他们之间互不相遇，却又有着千丝万缕的联系，以此拼凑出第一纪元这几百年的历史演变。本文以较为详细的视角阐述故事，而非原作史书式的模式，因此涉及一些原创细节，如果原创过于离谱请指出。此外也会有一些血腥和性的描写，个人认为并非托尔金对神话的亵渎，而是将历史更真实地展现，也略微增加可读性，若超出接受范围则请酌情阅读。文中使用的人名、地名等皆为汉化版本，参考魔戒中文维基的标准译名。提前列举一些对原设定可能的改动：①本小说中有些原创角色可能是分离自同人角色，因此该原创角色名字为源同人角色的某个别名。如黑猫泰维多在《贝伦与露西恩》的早期版本中为索隆的原设定，但本小说中泰维多是与索隆相伴的女性迈雅，可以幻化为黑猫的模样。不详细介绍以免涉及剧透。还有一些原创角色可能和同人角色同名但两者并没有关系。②托尔金的原设定中有一些年龄相差很大的CP，比如哈拉丁家族的韩迪尔与贝奥家族的贝尔迪丝（虽然该CP不算是主要人物）。两人相差了整整30岁这显然会很违和，因此在本小说中出现这种情况时会对某一角色的生年进行改动使两人年纪接近。
Relationships: Aerin/Beldis(Tolkien), Aerin/Original Female Character(s), Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Beldis/Handir (Tolkien), Beren Erchamion & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Finduilas Faelivrin, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Lúthien Tinúviel, Daeron/Lúthien Tinúviel, Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor, Huor(Tolkien) & Húrin Thalion, Huor(Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Huor/Rían of the House of Bëor, Húrin Thalion/Morwen Eledhwen, Húrin Thalion/Original Female Character(s), Idril Celebrindal/Maeglin | Lómion, Morwen Eledhwen & Rían of the House of Bëor, Morwen Eledhwen/Huor(Tolkien), Sauron | Mairon/Original Female Character(s), Sauron | Mairon/Thuringwethil, Thuringwethil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 序章 维拉的预言

为什么？诺多族的子民啊，为什么我们还要继续服侍那些嫉妒的维拉？他们非但不能保护我们，甚至不能保护他们自己的国度不受大敌的侵害！而且，尽管他现在是他们的敌人，但双方岂非同出一源的手足？因此，复仇召唤着我，但即便不是这样，我也不会再跟杀我父亲、夺我珍宝者的手足住在同一片土地上。然而我并不是这支英勇的子民中唯一的英勇之人，你们岂非全都失去了你们的君王？你们被拘禁在这片夹在高山与大海之间的狭窄土地上，还有什么未曾失去？

这里曾经有过维拉吝于给予中洲的光明，但如今，黑暗让一切归于平等。难道我们要在这里永远无所作为地哀悼？我们是做一群阴影中的子民，被迷雾萦绕左右，将无用的泪水洒进无情的大海，还是要返回自己的家园？在奎维耶能，晴朗的星空下流淌着甜美的流水，四周的大地广阔无边，那里是自由的子民可以行走的地方。那一切都还在那里等着我们，我们何其愚蠢地抛弃了它们。动身上路吧！让懦夫保有这城市！

——费艾诺

大海的波涛汹涌澎湃。泛着水花的大浪击打着海岸嶙峋的礁石，发出轰隆的巨响。天空中聚了一层压得很低的乌云，时不时闪动着白色的电光。微弱的雷声隐匿于海浪声中分辨不清。几只海鸥在海面低空滑翔，发出凄厉的叫声。突然，巨浪升起，海鸥群便受到惊吓，飞上高空。

海面吹来了阵阵海风，带来一股股腥味。一百年来，海风侵蚀着沿岸的一切：礁石、绝壁与城市。

刚才天空还微亮，现在，西方已成一片红色。那是一种与乌云相互融合的暗红色。又过了一会儿，天整个暗下去了。

这片大海，被称作贝烈盖尔海，它与这片被称为中洲的大陆的西岸相邻。

海边的绝壁已经被磨得光滑无比，反射着光芒。绝壁边伫立着一座由大理石和灰色岩石砌成的城市，紧邻海岸。即使夜幕降临，城市仍然散发着迷人的白色光芒。城市的大门上方刻着一排腾格瓦文字。这是城市的名字：温雅玛。城墙顶上代表着芬国昐家族的旗帜和图尔巩的徽帜在海风中招摇着。温雅玛的正门向内陆敞开。一列精灵从大门走出，向内陆深处行走。这队列一直延伸到远方的山脉之中。他们身着紫色的丝织斗篷，手中提着灯笼，牵着洁白的骏马行进着。他们眼神深邃，神情忧伤像是经历了许多岁月，但也包含一种探索者对于未来的好奇与希望。城市中，各条街道的灯火逐个熄灭，城市圣洁的白光也黯淡下去，随着走出的精灵们远去。城市渐渐成为空城。

等到队列中的最后一位精灵离开城门后，一个在海岸边的高塔上望了良久的精灵缓缓走下来。

那个人的体形修长，长着一头黑色的亮丽长发。他的眉宇之间透出一种睿智。他的额头很高，看人的眼神犀利。他的鼻梁高挺，一双耳朵微微尖翘。他的面容明朗，眼神坚定而又深邃。他的身上穿着贵重的丝制衣物，散发着洁白的光芒。他的手指纤细，似是属于一位美女；他的皮肤无瑕，仿佛是来自一个婴儿。在不知多少年后，以如今尚未出现的人类的标准来看，他的容貌是永远不可能拥有的，非凡脱俗。他的周围有一股淡淡的清香，这香味是产自海港城市布砾松巴尔的香料散发出的。

这位精灵是见过维林诺的双圣树之光的精灵。彼时，日月尚未升上天空，世界唯一的光源就是这两棵圣树。圣树的光芒金银交替，十分神圣，看上一眼便会拥有超乎常人的智慧和相貌。但他离开维林诺都已经是一百多年前的事了。他是温雅玛的城主和国王，一位诺多族的精灵，芬国昐之子图尔巩。

一分钟以后，他终于来到了塔的门口，从里面走出来。但他并没有径直走向面朝内陆的城门，而是沿着海岸边缓步行走。

温雅玛是隐于坐落于海岸边的山脉之中的。它的南面靠在一座高山上，那高山则傍在海岸边，被称作塔拉斯山。而图尔巩现在的目的地就是那儿。走到一半，他突然站定了下来，望向西方，海的那一头。然而，除了辽阔的海洋，什么都望不到。他的身体向前倾，险些重心不稳跌下悬崖。他看着天际线上的微光，渐渐入了神，用一种极度迷人的，连男人听了都会有触动的声音说：“提力安城的美，真想再见到！”他的嘴开合着，“刚多林，纵使再美，也美不过维拉的福泽之地。提力安城，是双圣树光芒护佑下的天堂。”

他呆呆地望了几分钟，突然想起了什么，又迈开步走。这一次他的速度快了不少了。闪电的响声嘹亮起来，风更大了，一阵大浪高飞，水溅到图尔巩的脸上。

他顺着一排台阶沿塔拉斯山临海的一侧向上走。那一侧是绝壁，陡峭排列的台阶及其危险。玉石台阶在时常涨起的大浪的打磨下与绝壁一样平整光滑。台阶很快升到了山顶。那里有一个不大的平台，大部分面积被一座亭子给占据。有时，虽然远在下方的大浪却会突然飞起打到亭子里，然后慢慢退去。

图尔巩进入了亭子，开始等待着。从高处还是可以看清，海面泛开了一点点密密麻麻的涟漪，哗哗的雨声响彻海岸。海浪也比原来更加汹涌，击打岸边。突然之间，一个浪打了上来，图尔巩一惊，闭上眼睛向后退。但是他感觉并没有被海水击中。当他再睁眼时，他看见的是一个长相凶悍的老头。他有一头黑色的长发，还长着精灵们不会拥有的胡子。胡子与头发颜色相同，上面挂了几只海螺贝壳。他身穿鳞甲，手执鱼骨所制的叉戟。

“你好。”图尔巩说，他鞠了一躬，“为什么来此与我会见的并非尊敬的水之神乌欧牟？请问你是谁？”

老头看着他，用低沉的声音说：“我是萨尔玛，乌欧牟手下的一位迈雅，也就是一位次级神。相信你对于迈雅这个称号有所耳闻。”他望向海岸，“乌欧牟有事要处理。他无所不在，但因此无法顾及各处。”又是一阵大浪，击打在亭子边的崖壁上，水花四处迸溅。老头开口说：“是欧西又出来捣乱了。他真像是一个幼稚的孩子。他已经因为屡次在水中恶作剧而被安排去掌管离凡人最远的大海了，伟大的水神乌欧牟却还是总得想办法防止他造成破坏。”

“对于那件事，”图尔巩听不懂他讲的话，所以打断了他，“我已照乌欧牟的指示将人民全部迁到图姆拉登山谷之中的新城刚多林。”

于是萨尔玛才反应过来，用叉戟敲击地面，发出厚重如鼓点的声音：“我正是带来了他的下一步旨意。”他降低了语调，用神秘的口气说，“接下来，你也要入住刚多林。记住，这个城市必须保持隐匿。西瑞安河的一道支流从这个山谷发源，所以乌欧牟的神力也将在其中保佑。你也知道，水之所在，即乌欧牟之所在。山谷的南边是克瑞赛格林群峰，其间有大鹰的巢穴。因此风王梭隆多的子民大鹰们也将守护你的疆域。乌欧牟告诉我，你的土地将会在战火中挺立最长久。”他慢下来，“但乌欧牟也让我传达另一些话：‘他的王国一定会毁灭，百年前维拉因为诺多族的罪恶而对他们施下的诅咒不会改变。他国土的祸患将起于萧墙。他切不能过分注重自己所心系之物。真正的希望还将来自西方的阿门洲大陆，蒙福之地，他们已决心离开的地方。’所以你一定要在合适的时候舍弃掉一些东西。记住这一切！”

图尔巩一直点头，把这些话认真地记住，然后问：“什么时候会有征兆，什么是合适的时候？”

萨尔玛又用叉戟敲击地面。亭外的风雨小了一些，一道闪电击中海面，一声巨响传来。

“到那时，一个被命运选中的人会来到，他的出现将预示着刚多林的末日将近。他踏上征途后，会受到指引到此，所以你之前被要求在此地的宫殿中留下铠甲与兵器。”萨尔玛说，“他是一个人类，或是用你们所熟知的方式称呼：后来儿女。记住，他来自哈多一族，一定要善待他们的族人。”

图尔巩皱起眉头：“他是谁？后来儿女究竟什么时候才会到来？”

但还没等听到回答，萨尔玛的形体模糊下去，最后化为了一股海水，从亭子的边缘流下绝壁。风中回荡着一阵低语：“时机到时，一切明了。”

风渐渐小下去，雨也止住了。海面上风平浪静，海鸥又开始沿着海面低飞。图尔巩俯视着海面：“恐怕欧西已经被制止了。”

海面飘来一阵号角声，低沉雄厚。图尔巩听见之后，不禁对大海产生了不舍。“这便是乌欧牟的号角乌路慕瑞之声吧？传说中的号角声竟如此动听……”

海面上有一只海豚蹿出水面，在空中划过一道弧线落回海里。而图尔巩又望着海面出了神。


	2. 第一章 炎夏前夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本小说的第一篇章为迈格林篇，而这一章就是迈格林篇的开端。篇名人物迈格林在故事后续才会登场，而故事的开端要从一座城市说起。在洁白的诺多族城市刚多林，有着这样的禁令：为了保持城市的隐匿，城内之人除非得到国王的允许不得离开城市；若有外族人误入此城，则必须留在城内居住，否则将被处死。这条禁令在几百年间维护着刚多林的平静祥和，但随着时间推移，有人开始厌烦了对自由的剥夺……

这是一座纯白的城市。说它是纯白的，绝对不为过。因为这座城市完全由大理石、石英砖与玉石筑成。

城市位于一片被环山包围的平原上。这环山是埃霍瑞亚斯山脉，而这片平原叫做图姆拉登。平原近似东北向西南的椭圆形。城市在平原的中轴线上，略偏向西南。这个城市坐落在一座小山顶上，这小山被称作阿蒙格瓦瑞斯。城市则是近似于圆形，有两座大门，朝向北边的是北门，朝向东边的则叫做主门。在城市的南面有一座小丘从阿蒙格瓦瑞斯的边缘突出，一座瞭望塔建在其上。这座小丘被叫做守望之丘。哨兵在瞭望塔上监视着城市和整个平原的动静，虽然在这隐匿的城市中应该并不会有什么外来的危险发生。

平原中轴线的西南末端刚好经过一个陷于环山之中的峡谷。峡谷中有六座大门，最靠外的大门通进一个山洞，城市里的人称这个山洞叫隐匿之路。它也是干河的起源。干河发源于隐匿之路的中段，向南流动了十几哩后汇入大河西瑞安。

这个城市叫刚多林。三百年前，芬国昐之子图尔巩在水神乌欧牟的指引下发现了这片沃土。图尔巩生念要打造一座以西方圣城提力安为原型的城市。用了几十年的时间，刚多林才竣工。两百年前，大概是116年图尔巩所统治的生活在海岸城市温雅玛以及奈芙拉斯特的诺多族精灵才完全迁到此地。

图尔巩为了保持城市的隐秘，颁布了一条法令：若有人未经允许私自进入环山的，将被迫留在城市里。如果来者不情愿，那么他可以选择被宣判死刑。执行方法是将他从北门不远处的一处山体缺口，黑石悬崖卡拉格督尔推下，使他葬身山下。城内的人未经允许更是不可以出城。

现在已经是316年了。两百年间，城市一直在平静之中渡过。纵使外界战事纷扰也几乎影响不到城内。环山以外，只有两个人知道城市的位置。一个是芬巩，图尔巩的兄长；另一个则是图尔巩的父亲芬国昐，中洲大陆上的所有诺多族精灵的至高王。

图尔巩没有因为岁月而变老或死去，正如其他的精灵一样。精灵是永生的，除非被杀死或被疾病夺去生命。而精灵很少会得病。因此，不能用我们人类的标准衡量精灵们在世界上度过的岁月。

人类？就是我们，这个时候还不知在世界的哪个角落沉睡着，也暂时不曾出现在历史的激流中。人类的出现是不久以后的事，我们先不交代。

再来说刚多林，因为西瑞安河支流神力的影响，也因为城市位置隐蔽，从来没有外人误打误撞进入城市。在环山之中，有无数的暗道可以逃到城外，因为两百年前次级神萨尔多曾警告图尔巩城市终将受到劫难。

以上就是刚多林的概况，许多住在刚多林的诺多族精灵——应该说大多数，都深爱着这座城市，正如他们深爱西方图娜山顶的提力安城一样。刚多林有十二个家族：王之家族、金花家族、涌泉家族、白翼家族、黑鼹家族、天虹家族、飞燕家族、绿树家族、巨柱家族、雪塔家族、怒锤家族和竖琴家族。这些家族的欢声笑语充斥着刚多林。但在王之家族中，有一位女精灵，她对刚多林的严肃无趣厌恶至极。他是图尔巩的妹妹阿瑞蒂尔。

城市周围的环山将它紧紧包围，如同一周密不透风的高墙，将刚多林与外界贝烈瑞安德广袤的土地隔开。这使人有种透不过气的感觉。城市中有许多的松树和杉树，高拔冷峻，但是没有成片的树林。这里已经是偏贝烈瑞安德的北方了，所以大多长的是针叶的乔木。刚多林城中的人每天唯一能看见的树林，就是城外位于图姆拉登平原上的小片针叶林。

城市中的街道纵横交错，使人眼花缭乱。道路将城市切成了碎片，把人与人相互隔离。城市中有许多较高大的房屋，互相之间挨得很近，使马匹因为没有足够的空间驰骋而慵懒地伏于马厩中。城市里很寂静，虽然路上人来人往，但人们互相之间都不怎么高声谈论，至少不会在不必要时发出大声。如果有谁咳嗽了一声，城市的寂静就会顷刻被打破。城中似是弥漫着一股陈旧的气息。虽然城市散发着光芒，但那光辉却似是随着时间推移而黯淡下去。

以上是刚多林带给阿瑞蒂尔的感受。总的来说就是死气沉沉。但这种感受带有浓浓的主观色彩，事实其实要好很多。至少城市里并不是鸦雀无声的。

一周前的一个清晨，图尔巩在王之塔周围的王之广场上召集了一些亲信。之后，图尔巩就和他的亲信们骑马出了环山。图尔巩是外出打猎去了。这是在为“夏日之门”的庆典做准备。夏日之门是诺多精灵的一个节日，是炎夏到来前的最后一天。而今天就是夏日之门，也是图尔巩回来的日子。

阿瑞蒂尔是图尔巩的父亲芬国昐最年轻的子女，她与图尔巩一起居住。

她长着一张普通的精灵女子应有的精致美丽的脸庞。以人类的眼光来看，这已经可以算是天仙般的长相了。她的身材曼妙，身上穿着白色的丝织衣服，打扮朴素而不失华丽。从她的长相看，她恰是刚刚长大成人的年纪。当然，用年龄来衡量精灵是不恰当的。她与兄长的年纪看上去相仿，然而两人的降生相差了几百年。

阿瑞蒂尔对刚多林的乏味生活的厌恶已经不是一天两天的事了。她现在正在一位侍女的陪同下走出王之塔。

王之塔的大门正对着广场西侧的一口喷泉。那喷泉正汩汩地喷出清澈的泉水。喷泉上精美的雕刻让人赏心悦目。从晶莹的水花中，阿瑞蒂尔看到了一张女孩的脸庞。那脸庞俊美无比，即便以精灵的眼光看都可算得上美丽超群。

阿瑞蒂尔揉了揉眼睛：“怕是因为太枯燥而产生幻觉了吧？”侍女疑惑地看着她。

泉水旁，有两棵假树。这两棵假树一棵散发着银光，其上仿制的白花像是盛开着，但有一朵白花自枝头上飘落，漂浮在水面上。这棵树由白玉雕成；另一棵散发着金色的光芒，上面像是结满了金色的果实。

她这才发现自己站得太久了，加快步伐向南穿过王之广场。广场上有许多的工人在搬运大理石制作的桌子。阿瑞蒂尔知道这是在为晚上的庆典整理场地。

面前走来一位精灵男子，生得俊美。他的皮肤细腻光滑，手指纤细妖娆。他拥有一头金发，这发色在诺多精灵中不算多见。他身上穿着一件白布衣服，上面镶有钻石与白银。他的身旁跟着一位高挑的侍者，他的脸隐在兜帽中。侍者的斗篷用刚多林的珍贵布料制成。

精灵男子眼中充满坚毅，但比图尔巩略少些睿智。

男子鞠了一躬，站定下来，将左手放在胸前，再将左手伸出朝向阿瑞蒂尔。而阿瑞蒂尔也如此向他行礼。

“白公主，阿瑞蒂尔殿下。你好！”男子用有磁性的声音说。

公主笑了笑：“敬爱的格罗芬德尔大人，你好！”阿瑞蒂尔说，“今天是夏日之门，炎夏将至。因此我前去神庙礼拜。你一定是从那里回来吧？”

格罗芬德尔点了点头，又向公主行礼，带着侍者离开了。公主看着格罗芬德尔渐渐走远。“殿下。”侍者轻声开口道，“那个金发男子是谁啊？”

阿瑞蒂尔看了她一眼：“你不知道？”她很惊讶，“他就是金花家族的领主，格罗芬德尔。”“他是不是有凡雅族的血统？诺多族的金发大多都是凡雅的混血吧！”“这个没有人知道，可能吧！我倒是知道一个金发的诺多精灵，他绝对没有凡雅族的血统。”阿瑞蒂尔说着，脸颊微微泛红，如同一个思春的少女。

从广场的南边离开后，她们沿着街道走了不远，看到了左边的一座白色高塔。高塔反射着从空中投下的阳光，熠熠生辉。高塔是六边形的，周围有盘旋而上的楼梯。楼梯的扶手饰以黑色的石雕，与塔顶的砖瓦用同一种石料制成。这些黑色的岩石是刚多林的工匠从城市北门旁的黑石悬崖卡拉格督尔采集来的。城市的工匠大多是怒锤家族的，他们是和大地与锻造之神奥力最亲密的家族，不过那只是曾经罢了。因为他们当初在西方大陆所犯下的罪恶，诺多族早已被众神所抛弃。他们只能在东部大陆盲目地祭祀众神，企图获得众神原谅。但自从他们离开西方大陆的那一天起，诸神之中只有最心系他们的水之神乌欧牟会直接介入他们的命运了。

因此，刚多林的人们建起了高塔，将众神供奉其中。这座高塔被叫做加尔·爱尼安，“诸神之地”。城里的居民大多叫它神庙。神庙的顶层就是供奉众神的地方。

侍女留在了塔底，在台阶旁等待。阿瑞蒂尔独自一步步跨上那一级级台阶。每走一步，脚步就沉重一分。她抬起头向上望去，却像是永远也走不到尽头一般。

不过，最后她的确来到了最高处。台阶止于一扇镶有黑石的大门前。黑石上有杂乱而美丽的花纹。从大门进去铺着一条长长的红布地毯，两侧镶有金边。地毯一直延伸到六边形宫殿的尽头。宫殿两边有大理石柱支撑着拱顶。宫殿尽头安置着两座石像，左右两边各有三座，一共是八座。这是诸神中力量最强大的八位。

左边靠墙的一侧是三尊男性主神的石像，右边三座则是一男两女。最深处的两座是一男一女。

阿瑞蒂尔径直走到最深处，在男性主神的石像前站定，将食指弯曲放置在额前，微微弯腰。这尊石像是一位睿智的神灵，长得极有威严。他头戴王冠，肩膀上伏着一只鹰。他的肩甲上装饰着鹰羽。他端坐平视，身上的长袍像是在随风舞动。

“天空与风之神，阿尔达之主曼威，愿‘阿尔达的面纱’永远护佑我与我的人民。”

说完，她走到女人的石像前，再次行礼。这座神像所呈现的是一位相貌非凡的女神。她身穿绸衣，上面点缀了闪亮的钻石，像是星辰一般。她的手中也捧着大量的钻石，价值不菲。

“星尘与光之神，星辰之后瓦尔妲，愿星光照耀我们的前路。”

左边的三座神像中，最靠里的一座是一个上身赤膊，身材高大的男性神灵。他留着棕色的短发，手中拿着铁锤，铁锤上有火光闪耀。

“大地与锻造之神，诺多之友奥力，愿地下的珍宝永远持续刚多林的繁荣。”

在屋顶上，有一盏点满了蜡烛的吊灯。一阵风从屋外吹来，吊灯乏味地摇晃着，发出嘎吱的声响。

左边第二座石神像是一个身穿轻装，长发修身的男子。他的背上背了一把长弓，饰以华丽的刻痕。他的腰间挂了一把号角。他的手中握着缰绳，这缰绳的另一端绑在一匹骏马的身上。那骏马雄壮奇绝，一只前蹄微微抬起。

“走兽与狩猎之神欧洛米，愿呐哈尔神驹的马蹄声与维拉罗玛的号角声永远回荡在贝烈瑞安德的土地上。”

左边第三尊石像是一个身穿斗篷的人。他将脸隐于兜帽之中，双手交叉放在胸前，脚底下站了许多比他小很多的精灵模样的人。那些都像是亡者的灵魂。

“死亡与审判之神，灵魂归宿曼督斯，愿你保佑所有死去的我的族人，让他们在你的殿堂中快乐地生活。”

阿瑞蒂尔对左边的三尊神像施礼后，走到右边第一座神像前。那是一个老人模样。他头戴盔冠，上饰以浪花。他身上穿着鳞甲，银光闪闪。他的身后披有披风，那披风如同大浪一般，且末端有水花飞溅。他的腰间和欧洛米一样配着一把号角。但是那号角看上去更沉重。

“海洋与水之神，众水的主宰乌欧牟，愿西瑞安河永远庇佑我们。”

右边第二座是一位女神，她身穿丝绸的长袍，上面绣上了叶形花纹。她赤脚站在一片草地上，草地上嫩芽抽枝，繁花盛开。

“植被与自然之神，树木的培育者雅凡娜，愿诺多族如同树木般常青。”

右边第三座是阿瑞蒂尔施礼的最后一座神像，仍是一位女神。她的神情悲伤，正将自己的麻布斗篷的兜帽摘下。她的脸颊上镶了一颗钻石，那是她的眼泪。

“悲伤与哀悼之神，慈悲的涅娜，愿你的泪水洗去所有埃尔达的苦痛。”

一阵风又吹入宫殿中，吊灯再次摇晃起来，一根蜡烛的烛焰被吹灭了。阿瑞蒂尔在进行了对众神重复的施礼后，皱起眉头。她看着熄灭的烛心，打了个哈欠。她摇了摇头，快速跑到门口，望着塔外。她看到城市主门的方向有一个精灵被两个士兵押进了城门。阿瑞蒂尔不知道那里发生了什么，也并不感兴趣。

刚才礼拜的时候，她完全没有把心放在对众神的尊敬上。她所在想的，是自己在神秘的林间漫步，在广袤的平原纵马驰骋。

阿瑞蒂尔飞快地跑下一级级台阶，侍女埃莱纳吃惊地看着她。公主从她身边飞奔而过，不久已远离了高塔。侍女企图追上去，但却追不上。她不明白阿瑞蒂尔为什么这样飞跑。

这是因为阿瑞蒂尔做了个决定：她要想办法离开刚多林。

在刚多林的主门口，站着许多身穿铠甲的士兵。他们都长相峻冷，身穿绿色的铠甲，表情严肃。它们绿色的盾牌上有白银所制的树形图案，与他们的剑鞘和剑锋上的刻痕相同。他们的领导者是绿树家族的领主加尔多，他的身高和相貌都是在家族之中出众的。其他的士兵也都是绿树家族的人。

大门用钢铁做成，两边有瞭望塔，有士兵严加防守。

加尔多正站在主门内侧，他的腰间挂了一把镶有钢钉的棍棒，这是他惯用的武器。他看见了大门正对的道路上，正在侍者的陪同下从王之广场走近的格罗芬德尔，金花领主。

加尔多迎了上去：“金花领主格罗芬德尔，你怎么来主门了？”

两人各自将手放在胸前致意，然后将手放在对方肩上。格罗芬德尔开口了：“加尔多，你好啊！现在是正午时分，该换班了。接下来由我的家族接手，带上你的家族回去休息吧！”他说，“今天是夏日之门，你们可以去神庙礼拜。”

加尔多笑了笑，鞠了一躬：“麻烦你了！”

这时候，主门外传来一声喊声：“打开大门！”

随后，主门应声打开。两位穿着白银铠甲的士兵押着一个身穿灰布斗篷的精灵进过来。那件灰布斗篷在前胸别着一片叶形胸针。那两位士兵中的一位手中拿着一把木弓，像是来自那位灰袍精灵。一位士兵开口了：“领主大人，这个辛达族精灵从南边涉过了山障偷偷进入了图姆拉登平原。”

“他已经找到了刚多林的位置，所以我们把他抓了起来带到城内。”另一位士兵说。

格罗芬德尔看着两位士兵，沉默了一会儿，对灰衣精灵说：“你为什么进入我们的国土？”他说，那个精灵低头不语，格罗芬德尔怒视他，“回答我，灰精灵！”

灰精灵挣扎着，但是没有挣脱：“我们的王国，多瑞亚斯在你们南方，环山之外。我的国王埃路·辛葛命令我到埃霍瑞亚斯环山以南的克瑞赛格林群峰中寻找丰富的矿脉，因此我无意间见到了山间隐匿的平原。”主门的缝隙开始缓缓缩小。

格罗芬德尔依旧怒视灰精灵，加尔多走上前拍了拍格罗芬德尔的胸口，看着灰精灵：“根据我们王国的条例，你将被强制留在城内。你可以自愿与我们同住在城中，如果你不愿意，那么即便你并不是大敌的间谍，我们也不得不将你押入牢房，择日处死！”大门现在只关剩下一丝空隙。

灰精灵斜眼看了看即将合拢的大门，哼地冷笑一声：“你们这些诺多族精灵，残杀了泰勒瑞亲族的罪犯！我即便是死也不愿意留在你们的城市里！”他身体一甩，成功将一只手臂抽出，从地上踏了一脚，飞跃起来，落在另一位士兵肩上，用力一蹬，蹬倒了士兵，在几呎外落地。灰精灵的步伐轻盈，远超过很多的诺多族精灵。在主门彻底关上的最后一个瞬间，侧身钻过了主门。

“囚犯逃脱了！”格罗芬德尔大喊。

城墙上开始传来杂乱的脚步声。随后两位领主也都跑上城墙观望。灰精灵已经跑出半哩远。城墙上的弓箭手开始向那处不停地射箭。

几秒后，那个平原上灰色的身影倒在地上不动了。

阿瑞蒂尔在接近主门时减速了。她喘了几口气，弯着腰，将手撑在一块大理石墙壁上。前面传来了响声，她看见了主门口乱成一团的卫兵。她在原地等了好久，城墙那边渐渐安静下来。街上人来人往，不久城门口便围了一堆人。

“这可不太好！”阿瑞蒂尔皱起了眉，“人太多了，我不容易出城。”

她的身后传来了脚步声。是侍女追上来了：“殿下！快回王之塔吧！”阿瑞蒂尔看了她一眼：“你回去！不要跟上来！”

阿瑞蒂尔挥了挥手，转身要走。侍女从身后拉住她。她手一甩，打在侍女脸上，侍女捂着脸坐倒在地。阿瑞蒂尔不看她，跑向城门。她挤过路人群，走到大门前。格罗芬德尔站在那里。加尔多刚带着绿树家族的士兵离开。阿瑞蒂尔深吸了一口气，来到格罗芬德尔面前，控制自己的眼神不抖动，盯着格罗芬德尔。格罗芬德尔看着公主。

“金花领主！我现在要前去环山的另一侧。”阿瑞蒂尔说，“我的兄长应该快回来了，我前去迎接他们。”

格罗芬德尔点了点头，没有任何怀疑。大门打开了。一位士兵从大门旁的马厩里拉出一匹棕色的骏马。阿瑞蒂尔身上的裙子并没有影响到她。她一个跨步上了马背，一甩缰绳加速向前。马蹄声紧促，阿瑞蒂尔顺着主门外的台阶下了小山阿蒙格瓦瑞斯。她在平原上驾马飞速而过。

这时候，她看见了南边有一具倒在地上的尸体，他穿着灰斗篷，身上插满了箭矢。

“这祸害人的禁令！”阿瑞蒂尔愤懑地说。

在平原上骑行了半小时后，阿瑞蒂尔来到了环山中那道很隐秘的裂谷口上。从上往下俯视，可以看到裂谷中有六扇门排列着。从环山的外侧向里分别是木之门、石之门、青铜之门、绞铁之门、银之门和金之门。最靠外侧的木之门靠在山体上。由它可以进入山底的隐匿之路。再顺着漆黑的岩洞走上几哩便到了另一端，出了环山。那漆黑的岩洞本是由一条注入大河西瑞安的叫做干河的支流不知侵蚀了多少岁月产生的。刚多林工人们将岩洞凿成规整的形状。

裂谷的口子上，有一群全身银甲的士兵守卫着。他们站在金之门的里侧。他们都是涌泉家族的人，但他们的领主并不在。天空中，太阳有些西偏了。阿瑞蒂尔从马上跳下，拍了拍裙子，走到守门卫兵面前。“公主殿下！”卫兵深深鞠了一躬。

“我要去隐匿之路的另一边迎接图尔巩！请为我带路！”阿瑞蒂尔说。

卫兵点了点头：“守护队长埃伦玛奇尔听候差遣！”

那队长又叫来了两个士兵。他们三个来到阿瑞蒂尔周围，护送她前往环山之外。金之门打开了，他们穿过了第一道门。随后其他的门也一一打开。他们毫无阻碍一路来到木之门前。在那里，他们停下来修整。

太阳已经落到西边，开始发红。

随着一步步远离刚多林，阿瑞蒂尔的心跳越来越快。停了不久，那两位士兵取来了两盏灯笼。那灯发着蓝色的柔和光芒。那灯笼中没有火焰，而是由一种特殊的水晶发出的光芒。这种灯笼被称为“费艾诺之灯”。木之门打开了，里面一片漆黑，可以微弱听到潺潺的流水声。“走吧，公主殿下！”埃伦玛奇尔走到洞穴口，他的声音一遍遍在洞穴中重复。

借着费艾诺之灯的光芒，他们在隐匿之路中穿行。水声越来越响亮，但是阿瑞蒂尔兴奋的呼吸声却难以被掩盖，赤裸裸地回荡在洞穴中。十几分钟后，他们就看到了干河的发源：一处岩壁上的清泉。那泉水顺着岩壁流下，沿着洞穴向外流动。前面已经可以依稀看到红光，那是夕阳的颜色。

“我得想办法摆脱他们了……”阿瑞蒂尔嘀咕着。

埃伦玛奇尔看着她：“公主殿下，你说什么？”阿瑞蒂尔转过惨白的脸，摇了摇头。她的心跳又开始加速了，感觉到双手冰凉，仿佛热量都集中到了头部。

干河越来越宽，又十几分钟后，河面到了三十呎的宽度。但是那深度只到人的膝盖。众人在干河边的岸上行走。干河的水发出清脆的响声。

突然，三位士兵停下了脚步，跌倒在地昏厥过去。阿瑞蒂尔吓了一跳，惊恐地看着他们。借着前面微弱的红光，阿瑞蒂尔觉得自己在干河的水面倒影中看见了王之广场喷泉里看到的脸庞。

但她马上发现这是逃脱跟随的好机会，因此她没有多想，直接捡起一盏灯笼拔腿就跑。现在离山洞口只有几分钟的路程了，自由就在前方！这时候，埃伦玛奇尔突然睁开眼睛清醒过来，疑惑地看着四周。他马上爬到河边捧起干河的水泼在脸上。他站起身，突然间想起了什么，望向洞口，看见正在狂奔的阿瑞蒂尔。

“公主跑了！”埃伦玛奇尔大喊。这喊声也唤醒了另外两位士兵。他们马上跳起来和埃伦玛奇尔一起追了上去。

阿瑞蒂尔看见后面追来了人，马上丢掉了灯笼，继续向前跑。由于没有照明，她一不小心跨在了干河中，皮靴被完全浸湿，水花溅起来，打湿了她的头发和全身。她身上的丝织长裙沾湿在她雪白的皮肤表面，清晰地透露出她诱人的身形。但事到如今，她已顾不得这么多了。她沿着河道向前一路狂奔。河水渐渐没到了她的腰部，但是水流却给了她很大的推进。她迅速穿过了岩洞，哗哗的水声回荡着。身后的三个士兵下水追赶，但却被水流遏住，寸步难行。“快上岸追！”埃伦玛奇尔大喊。

因此三位士兵重新又爬回岸上，这时候公主离洞口已经只剩几呎的距离。阿瑞蒂尔的面前是一片耀眼的红色光明。她爬上岸，兴奋地疾奔，心中充满拥抱那光明的欲望。她张开了双臂。

突然，一支箭从洞口外飞了进来。那箭擦过阿瑞蒂尔的左大腿，几近完美地划过，没有造成任何伤害，射在岩壁上。阿瑞蒂尔的长裙被刺破，她白皙的肌肤裸露出来。阿瑞蒂尔吓了一跳，跌在水中，手捂着胸口大声喘气。

当阿瑞蒂尔回过神来，才看见四个英俊的男子正骑着白色的骏马跑来。四人中，有一人是图尔巩。他举起了刚多林的号角吹响，号角声响彻了环山外的平原。有一位精灵一手握着缰绳，另一只手中拿着一把精心雕刻的木弓。

那位持弓的精灵是飞燕家族的领主杜伊林。另外的两位，一位身材高大。他是刚多林身高最高的领主朋洛德，领导着梁柱和雪塔两个家族；剩下的一位身穿黑色的长袍。他的体型是精灵中很少见的微胖。他留着黑色天然卷披肩发，嘴唇紧锁，略显惨白，眼神狡黠。他是竖琴与黑鼹家族的领主萨尔甘特。

阿瑞蒂尔爬起身，企图再跑出几步，却已经被四人围住。

“多有得罪，公主殿下！”杜伊林说。

阿瑞蒂尔感到有什么东西湮灭了，她说不出来。血红的太阳降到地平线以下，天黑了下来。她这样想：或许太阳湮灭了吧？


	3. 第二章 环山之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏日之门的夜晚，刚多林迎来全年最热闹的时刻。阿瑞蒂尔也暂时放下了逃离城市奔向自由的愿望。但当欢庆之日结束，失去自由的痛苦是否会重回公主的脑海……

刚多林渐渐陷入黑夜，苍白的灯光亮了起来。用精灵的说法，炽热的“阿纳”已经从西方沉下去了，柔和的“伊熙尔”徐徐爬上夜空。今天夜晚，城市非常热闹，因为城内在举办夏日之门的庆典。在王之塔边，王之广场上，刚多林城所有的精灵集中了起来。

广场呈圆形，朝西的部位有一座白石喷泉，左右两边有一棵金树和一棵银树，但都是雕刻而成。这象征着着当年在西方大陆时的双圣树泰尔佩瑞安和劳瑞林。树雕边上用白石搭出了一个台子，其他的桌凳都围绕着台子而排列。

这个时候，全城最明亮的地方就是王之广场。所有的精灵都提着费艾诺之灯前来赴宴。在石桌上，侍者们摆满了美味的佳肴。不久所有精灵就都入座了。他们围在桌边饮酒饮食，开心地相互交谈。今天该是他们一年中说话最多的时候。有的精灵会突然站起来，用赞歌歌颂尊敬的水之神乌欧牟与狩猎之神欧洛米。

广场周围围了一圈石灯，里面用蓝色的水晶提供光亮。有许多人傍着石灯，奏着美妙的乐曲。竖笛声、长笛声、竖琴声和鼓声回荡着。这些人大多来自涌泉和竖琴两个家族。其中，有一个人的长笛的声音最为优美。那笛声时而低沉，时而尖锐。那个人身穿黑色的长袍，腰前是一把刃口略弯曲的剑，上面刻着：“奥克锐斯特”。

在图尔巩所坐的桌上，还坐着他的妹妹阿瑞蒂尔、刚多林的诸位领主，以及图尔巩的女儿伊缀尔。

伊缀尔看上去还只是一个少女，在人类的标准看，恐怕才十八岁。她的容貌超凡，美丽纯洁，完美地继承了她父亲的面容。她留着金色的及腰长发，发色应该遗传自她的母亲。她可爱地笑着，然后时而依偎在父亲怀中。不过，图尔巩和伊缀尔看上去更像兄妹，因为图尔巩本身就异常年轻。图尔巩正与众领主一起饮酒，而阿瑞蒂尔却坐在座位上一语不发，若有所思。

一个黑发的年轻男子站了起来。他此时正穿着一件长袍，与所有来出席宴会的人一样。毕竟没有人会穿盔甲出席。他腰间没有佩戴武器，但是旁边的地上放了一把钉头锤。他长得年轻，看上去才刚成年。他的眼中如同有火焰燃烧。他是怒锤家族的年轻领主洛格。“图尔巩大人,我已按你的要求为你打造好了佩剑。”洛格拍了拍手，一位皮肤略黑的精灵走了上来，在图尔巩面前跪下，将一把剑双手奉上。

图尔巩看着宝剑的剑柄，上面有精密的刻痕。图尔巩用右手抽出宝剑。那一刻，一道白光闪过，惊讶到了广场上的众人。演奏声戛然而止。广场异常安静。“好！”图尔巩高举宝剑，“真是好剑！世人将称它为格拉姆德凛，取义‘击败大敌’！”

“祝贺陛下！”竖琴与黑鼹家族的领主站了起来，他的嘴唇依旧紧锁。“这格拉姆德凛可真是亮如白昼！”

这时候，音乐声又响了起来，但只有一个声音。广场上所有人的目光都被吸引了过去。正在演奏的是刚才用长笛吹奏的乐曲最为优美的黑衣男子。他此刻正独奏着一首曲子。精灵们对于音乐所蕴含的意思特别敏感。因此他们马上听出这曲子是在回忆当年在西方大陆，在提力安城中的福乐。

听到这个曲子，阿瑞蒂尔黯然落泪，捂着脸离开了。

众人疑惑地看着她离开。萨尔甘特低头思索了片刻，站了起来：“今天，是夏日庆典！大家都应该愉快度过！”他笑着，“埃克塞理安的佩剑奥克锐斯特，传说锐似虎齿。这把剑曾斩首过数不胜数的邪恶士兵‘奥克’。大家一定很想看看当奥克锐斯特和格拉姆德凛相遇会擦出什么火花！”

听了他的话，广场上的人开始起哄。可以看出他很善于鼓动他人。图尔巩淡淡笑了笑，站了起来。先前一直举着长笛不语的黑袍男子，将笛子用丝带系在腰上，走到白石台子边。他的眉眼冷峻，神情忧伤。他拔出腰上的佩剑，剑锋的回音回响在人们的耳中。

那个黑袍男子就是涌泉家族的领主埃克塞理安。他的家族的军队被安排守卫在环山裂谷口上。但他却不常前往那里。

他的前额和两鬓挂了几缕头发，在风中飘扬。他纵身一跃，单脚落在台子上，举剑对着图尔巩。“图尔巩陛下！”他喊。

图尔巩的表情严肃起来，他走到一张桌子前，脚一蹬跳上桌子，在桌子上一点，一个翻身上了台子。

王之广场上，所有赴宴的精灵都站了起来，只怕错过什么。他们期待极了这一次的比武。图尔巩高举着格拉姆德凛剑，旋转着，耀眼的白光在广场上投影出移动的光斑。埃克塞理安将剑竖在胸前，用左手手指弹了弹剑刃，清脆但响亮的叮叮声传遍广场。

——光与声的较量。

“陛下，失礼了！”埃克塞理安说。他的右脚向前一步，举在胸前的剑顺势向后倒。他将身体右侧向前，将宝剑从后向前，从下向上画出一个完美的圆弧，挑了过去，反手砍向图尔巩。图尔巩马上后退一步，用剑支住自己，上身向后倒去，飞起两腿向埃克塞理安蹬去。涌泉领主的胸口被踢中，向后跌出。同时图尔巩也因为失去支撑后背着地落下。

台下一阵叫好声，如同在看一出好戏。

图尔巩翻身跃起，埃克塞理安则从地上爬起来，捂着胸口：“多谢陛下，如果那一蹬你没有控制力度，我应该已经受伤了。”

图尔巩点了点头，向他招了招手，示意继续。随后，图尔巩将高举的剑翻了一面，白光一闪。因为刚才埃克塞理安正盯着他的剑锋，所以被光芒闪到了，闭上眼睛。图尔巩左脚上前，右手将剑从高处劈下。“声音太响！”埃克塞理安举起奥克锐斯特，将眼睛保持紧闭，淡定地接住了图尔巩的剑。那一瞬间，如同白昼一般的光芒照亮了整片平原，响亮的金属声震耳欲聋。

图尔巩吃了一惊，将剑向后一松，上身向后一倾，把剑向埃克塞理安的腹部刺去。下一秒，埃克塞理安的所为惊呆了广场的所有人——他的剑的侧面完美地抵住格拉姆德凛的剑尖。而动作并没有就此停止，埃克塞理安紧接着转动奥克锐斯特，反过来用剑尖抵住对方的剑刃侧面，用力推开，上前一步用左手去抓图尔巩的右肩。图尔巩企图用剑去挡，却无奈剑被对方死死定住。而图尔巩没有束手就擒，右脚后退一步，一个转身来到埃克塞理安背后。埃克塞理安闭着眼，只感到左手捞空，眼皮一抖。此刻两人背对着背，图尔巩将剑从头顶向后劈下去。而埃克塞理安又闭着眼睛招架住。这一次，不同的是埃克塞理安猛一用力，将格拉姆德凛剑向上推开，然后睁开了眼睛，一个转身顺势将剑砍向图尔巩的脖子。

图尔巩则没有转过身朝向他，而是将腰向下一弯，用剑刺向埃克塞理安。涌泉领主吃了一惊，马上撤回宝剑招架，但此时格拉姆德凛剑已经压在他胸前，他的长发被刮下一缕，落到地上。

图尔巩继续反身进攻，左一下，右两下，毫无规律。而埃克塞理安只能完全靠反应招架。图尔巩连着进攻了一阵子，动作比先前更快了。涌泉领主开始喘气，因为他已经体力不支。下一瞬间，格拉姆德凛剑向埃克塞理安的左腰部刺去，刺断了挂着长笛的丝带，长笛向下落。埃克塞理安见机，向后跳一步，用脚接住长笛向上一挑，击中图尔巩的左肩。他趁机向前抢一步，将剑向图尔巩刺去，在剑遇到图尔巩白色长袍的那一刻，图尔巩的格拉姆德凛也架上了他的脖子。毕竟刀剑无眼，他们的武器因为惯性，眼看就要伤到对方了。

一支箭从台下射了上来，精准地先后弹开了两个人的宝剑，落在台子上。台下的一张石桌上，杜伊林正站在那儿，手上握着木弓。

两个人松了一口气，台下响起了一片掌声。一黑一白两人，呆立在台中央。

刚多林的凌晨，异常清冷。

早上没有吹风，所以很安静。阿瑞蒂尔在房间中醒来，向窗外看去。外面还是很暗，太阳不曾升起。阿瑞蒂尔不知道现在是几时了。她的眼角有淡淡的泪痕。昨夜，她很早就离开了王之广场，马上就休息了。现在，她准备按照在隐匿之路上允诺的那样去向图尔巩解释自己的出逃。

她从床上爬起，缓缓地移动身子，赤脚站到了地毯上。当她穿好衣服，洗漱完毕，便向屋外走出去。但到了门口，她又迟疑了。因此，她没有前往图尔巩平时与人议事的正殿，而是从侧门走出了王之塔。

她深吸了一口早晨的清新空气，看着四周。街上已经有些行人了。王之广场上，许多精灵正在搬动石桌，整理昨夜宴会的场地。他们看见阿瑞蒂尔，便向她行礼。

她在广场上站了一会儿，开始绕着王之塔走。一圈又一圈，她不知道自己这样走的目的，但是知道这次去找图尔巩一定要告诉他自己的心愿。这让她忐忑不安。天慢慢地亮了起来，太阳像是升上了天空。

突然，她又站定了，低头沉思着，然后抿了抿嘴唇，向塔中走进去。这一次她走了正门。门口站了两位侍者，大门开着，但里面没有人。两位侍者身着斗篷，从兜帽中探出两只眼睛看着公主。阿瑞蒂尔看着空无一人的宫殿，皱着眉头。她走向其中一位侍者，侍者抬起头，他英俊的面容显现出来。侍者用低沉的声音说：“公主殿下，图尔巩大人在休息，还无法前来与你见面。你有什么事？”侍者声音平稳，不带任何感情色彩。

公主点了点头：“那我去他寝宫门口等他。”她由正殿旁的小门走进了高塔深处。侍者不明原因，疑惑地看着她，又低下头。

阿瑞蒂尔进到高塔的中心，那里是盘旋而上的台阶。她沿着台阶走着，要前往图尔巩的寝宫。图尔巩住在高塔的顶层。

不久她来到了顶层，由一道门走上一条走廊。走廊的尽头是一扇窗户，旁边有一扇门。从窗户中可以看见东方群山之间升起的太阳。

她站在门外等待，等得越久，她的眉头越紧。她不知道图尔巩会以什么方式处罚她的出逃。等了许久，房内传来一句：“来人！”两位侍者走了过来，从外侧打开了房门，图尔巩已穿好衣服从里面走出来，看见了阿瑞蒂尔。

“妹妹，你是来对我解释昨天的事的吗？”图尔巩问。

阿瑞蒂尔俯视地面，微微点了点头，又突然摇了摇头。图尔巩看着她，慈爱地笑着：“来！去正殿，我们谈谈！”

在侍者的陪伴下，兄妹两个下了高塔，进入正殿中。阿瑞蒂尔在台阶上的时候一直保持沉默，一言不发。而图尔巩心里只感到糊涂。来到正殿后，图尔巩坐上了宫殿尽头的一把黑石座椅，上面镶有钻石。凳子背后的墙壁上挂着旗帜，上面绣着图尔巩的徽记。

侧面有两排白玉石凳子，阿瑞蒂尔在最靠近里面的一张凳子上坐下。两位侍者到正殿大门的内侧站定。

图尔巩开口了：“来吧！解释一下你为什么出逃！”他的语速不快不慢，不卑不亢。

“我的哥哥啊！图尔巩，我知道，包括我在内，所有的诺多精灵都还记得小山图娜上提力安城的生活；那里，我们可以俯瞰埃尔达玛湾的水波，澳阔泷迪的天鹅船停泊在港口中；那里，我们能看到东部大陆的星辰；那里，我们可以看着圣洁的双圣树之光金银交织；那里，我们可以见到维拉的化身。然而，”她咳嗽了一声，“刚多林却并非提力安城，这只是我们因为无法回去西方而对我们自己的安慰罢了。它不在蒙福之地，而在充满黑暗的中洲。在西方时，我们可以随时前往维林诺的平原上纵马奔驰，去雅凡娜的树林中徘徊；而在这里，人们却连出城的权利都没有！我们受到了禁锢，与奴隶有什么区别？而你无情地禁锢了我们，却只是为了保住自己的国土，这与邪恶的大敌魔苟斯又有什么区别？我要离开刚多林！”

图尔巩显然被她的话惊讶到了。他停顿下来，思索了好一会儿。她的话让他想到了某些尘封的记忆，如同是他曾经认识的另一个人正在演讲。他看着她，慢慢站起来，手放在椅子的扶手上：“刚才你的言语如同当年费艾诺在西方的演说，这使我害怕，因为你和他一样倔强。而倔强终究不会带来好运，就像费艾诺为诺多族带来的只有诅咒和仇恨。但倘若如此，我可以准许你同我一起出城狩猎。”

公主摇了摇头，眉头紧锁着，但是她的喘气声响了起来，她的心跳加快了，因为她看到了希望。“我并不同意，因为费艾诺虽然倔强，但也勇敢。他的倔强使他铸造了三颗精灵宝钻。或许你身为芬国昐的儿子，对于芬国昐的兄长怀有偏见，但我却能客观地看清一切。至于我，我相信我的倔强也会使我过得更幸福。而我并不想跟你出去狩猎，因为仍受到了你对我的自由的剥夺。”她的脸上异常严肃，说话语速很快，“我要离开刚多林！”

于是，图尔巩又沉默了。他没有想到自己所珍爱的城市竟然被自己的妹妹如此厌恶着。他叹了口气：“你若执意如此，我就允许你离开刚多林吧！”他的声音中带着一种哥哥应有的对妹妹的爱。阿瑞蒂尔也松了一口气，她额头上落下一颗汗珠。但当她听到图尔巩的下一句话时，她的眉头又锁住了。“但是你只能去我们的兄长芬巩那里。我会安排我最相信的人和你一同前往，而且我必须保证他们尽早回来。”

阿瑞蒂尔被他激怒了，瞪大眼喊道：“你完全不需要这样提心吊胆！你如果吝于派人陪同我，我可以自己走！而且决定我去哪儿的人应该是我自己，而不是你！”阿瑞蒂尔马上站了起来，转身要走。

图尔巩马上追上她，把手放在她肩上：“不要误解！”图尔巩不失优雅地说，“我只是不能完全信任与你同行的人不会中途将城市位置泄漏出去。我不吝于给你任何东西！”

阿瑞蒂尔转过身，看着图尔巩，开心地笑了，点了点头，快步跑出了正殿。图尔巩摇摇晃晃地后退着，坐回到黑石王座上，用手撑住头。

“来人！”他大喊。一位侍者跑来，恭敬地弯腰站在他面前，低着头。图尔巩直起上身，“去把埃克塞理安、格罗芬德尔和埃加尔莫斯三位领主找来！”

殿外，太阳已经高高挂起，刚多林被染成金色。

这是夏日之门的三天后了。刚多林在难以忍受的酷暑下又度过了几天。现在已是炎夏时节。在贝烈瑞安德境内，一直是冬天极冷而夏天极热的，这与它的大陆性有关。这和海岸地区被山脉包围的那片区域不同。那片地区叫做希斯路姆，由图尔巩的父亲和兄长芬国昐和芬巩统治。那里由于海洋性的气候，一年中温差不大。

现在是中午，彩虹与白翼家族的领主埃加尔莫斯正在马厩中准备着。他将少量的面包塞到马背上的包里。白色的骏马正因为炎热而吐着气，甩动自己的鬃毛。埃加尔莫斯擦掉额上的汗，拍了拍马背。他从腰中把佩剑拔出来，望着它。这把剑是弧形的，而城里只有他一个人用这种形状的剑。

“是时候出发了，朋友！”

埃加尔莫斯是一个充满活力的精灵。他留着白色的长发，头戴圆环。他的眼珠和大多诺多精灵一样是灰色的。他身上披着蓝色的披风，披风上镶有小颗的水晶，像是星辰一样。

他把剑插回剑鞘，飞身一跃上了马，缓慢地向王之广场走去。他额头上的汗还在下落。当他来到广场上时，金花和涌泉两个家族的领主已经骑着白马在等他了。图尔巩没有骑马，站在旁边。看见这情形，他马上加快速度上前，在众人面前停止。现在喷泉的吵闹声很小，金树和银树在阳光下闪烁着辉煌的光芒。图尔巩看着埃加尔莫斯：“既然人都齐了，我跟你们交代点事情。”他说，“这次我委派你们护送公主前往希斯路姆，是出于对你们的信任。因此我希望你们不会背叛我。”他咳嗽了一声，“除此之外，还有一件事。迄今为止，虽然贝烈瑞安德已经在和平中度过了很久时间。‘安格班合围’也看似牢不可破，但是魔苟斯手下的邪恶生物奥克还是会经常被看见越过迈兹洛斯防线和西瑞安河谷南下。所以这虽然表面是和平的时代，但我穿透表面所看到的，是一个动荡的时代。相信你们不会忘记五十年前从魔王堡垒安格班爬出的无翼恶龙格劳龙。当时他还没有长成，所以被芬巩的弓箭手们逼回了安格班。但是这怪物没有死，这始终令我不安。我相信，一旦格劳龙成熟，魔苟斯一定会发动战争。因为安格班合围在这怪物面前显然不堪一击，而且那日子不会远了。我害怕你们在路上遇到魔苟斯的爪牙，所以你们一定要保护好我的妹妹。”图尔巩的额上泌出了汗珠，他把它优雅地擦去。

马蹄声打断了众人的对话，是阿瑞蒂尔骑着白马来了。三位领主向她弯了弯腰。他们几人从王之广场出发，一路沿着街道走到城市的主门口。在主门那里，一位锻造师打扮的人来到公主身边。

“图尔巩陛下，白公主殿下，诸位领主你们好！”他单膝跪在地上，看礼节应该是个侍者级别的人，“我们的领主洛格亲自为白公主锻造了一把短匕。”侍者呈上一把中等长度的剑，剑身上有华丽的刻痕。侍者说：“这把短匕中锻有神奇的魔力，当有奥克接近，剑身会发出蓝色的微弱光芒。”白公主点了点头，接过短匕，看了一会儿。侍者站了起来，弯着腰离开。这时，主门缓缓打开。

“我的妹妹，”图尔巩的声音哽住了，“我还要劝你留下，即使那希望业已渺茫。你这次离开是十分不智的行为，以费艾诺相比最合适不过。我有预感，和他一样，你此次出行，给你自己，甚至给刚多林，都将带来厄运。我的预感不曾有错。”

阿瑞蒂尔只是笑笑，与三位领主一同走出大门。随着四人走下台阶，图尔巩的泪珠也滑落下来，与汗水交织着。

“我们还会再见。”他说，“我希望。”

“下雨了……”然而天空中阳光一片金黄。

主门合上了。


	4. 第三章 至高王来访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿瑞蒂尔离开刚多林后便杳无音讯，而在这时哨兵传来了令图尔巩惊讶的消息。而在图尔巩为妹妹担忧的同时，世界也在悄然发生着变化。至高王芬国昐的突然造访，究竟预示着什么……

洁白的刚多林，一派祥和。

自从白公主阿瑞蒂尔离开刚多林，已经过去一个月了。不知不觉间，难耐的炎夏已经过去了一半，气温也日渐升高。当然，即使是环山包围，刚多林也不例外。就在几天前，北方吹来一股炽热的风，将一股浓烟从大敌的安格班要塞吹向南方，吹入贝烈瑞安德境内。但这不是第一次了，上一次这种情况出现是在芬国昐的人民来到中洲的第二年。那个时候诺多精灵刚到这个大陆，因此没有大举向内陆迁徙，全部驻扎在西海岸边的希斯路姆，米斯林湖畔。彼时浓烟笼罩希斯路姆的天空，诺多族精灵们都感到害怕。

现在，形势发生了很大的改变，希斯路姆只剩下了芬国昐和芬巩以及他们的少部分子民。芬国昐家族的旁系，芬国昐的兄长费艾诺的七个儿子早已迁到了东贝烈瑞安德境内，而芬国昐的弟弟菲纳芬的子女们也在各处有了自己的统治权。各路王者虽然仍然维持着联盟关系，以芬国昐为至高王，但是矛盾和仇恨潜伏在其间。

随着诺多族统治范围的加大，浓烟的遍及范围也比上一次大了。这浓烟像是针对着他们。

“这不是个好兆头。”图尔巩站在王之塔的走廊上，透过一扇落地窗向北望去。他看见环山的北方外侧，那方向有闪动的火光。

图尔巩不知道环山北侧之外发生了什么，毕竟他已经一个月没有离开了。但他知道那一定不会带来什么好运，因为那火光来自安格班堡垒的方向。图尔巩拿着格拉姆德凛剑举在胸前，用左手轻轻摩挲着。剑锋反射着北方的火光。图尔巩的一滴汗珠落下来，砸在剑锋上粉碎了。天空中乌黑一片，虽然时间是上午。

“这异象或许预示着什么。”他说，“战争或许不会立即爆发，但是魔苟斯一定已经开始酝酿着什么。”他又流下一滴汗珠，在接触到大理石的地面的那一刻发出了滋滋的声音，蒸发不见。他说：“三位领主出发之后至今还没回来，不会是出了什么事吧。如果他们的确前往了芬巩的国度，按路程算应该已经回来了。”

一位侍者将双手交叉在腹部，缓慢地低着头走过来，没有脚步声。图尔巩并没有注意到他，因为他正望着图姆拉登平原上被烘烤的扭曲地抖动的空气出神。直到侍者走到近前，图尔巩才反应过来。侍者从斗篷的兜帽中露出英俊的面庞：“图尔巩陛下，飞燕家族的领主杜伊林来了。”

图尔巩心想：“他这个时候找我？现在大概是他的家族在看守隐匿之路的入口。莫非他安置在环山中的岗哨打听到了什么外界的消息？”他看着侍者：“让他去塔顶找我！”

侍者低着头退下。图尔巩离开了窗口，向盘旋楼梯走去。他顺着楼梯上了塔顶。塔顶和钟楼的顶部一样，没有墙，吊着一口不是很大的钟。这钟只在有紧急事件的时候会被敲响。从塔顶可以望见环山以内的一切。图尔巩等了一会儿，杜伊林也从下面上来了。

“陛下，我有事要报告。”杜伊林的视线在抖动，“根据我的哨兵的报告，有人看见护送公主的三位领主又一次度过了布砾希阿赫渡口。”

图尔巩突然露出了喜悦的神情，握住杜伊林的两肩：“他们回来了？”

杜伊林沉默了一会儿，开口：“但是，公主却依旧和他们在一起。他们好像是放弃了西去的路途，返回过来了。但是奇怪的是，哨兵们报告他们径直穿过了丁巴尔平原，一路东行，渡过了明迪布河，进入了‘恐怖死亡之谷’南顿埚塞布。”

图尔巩听见这个地名，他的瞳孔突然缩小，脚跟突然不稳，向后跌去。要不是扶住了围栏，他险些摔下高塔。一阵风吹来，钟轻微地摇晃着。图尔巩突然一改平日的优雅，冲上去抓住杜伊林的领子。杜伊林惊讶地看着。“你是说真的？阿瑞蒂尔走上了这条危险的道路？如果她能听我的前往芬巩的国土，她应该已经安全到达了。她何必走这条路？这样看来，恐怕他是前往东方找费艾诺众子去了。”他放开杜伊林，恍然大悟的样子，“好的，好的，我明白了！她一定是去找费艾诺七子了！她一定是去东贝烈瑞安德了！”他由惊讶转为愤怒，他一拳打在钟上，钟发出咚的声音，下方王之广场上的人不明所以，望向塔顶，“她在西方的时候就和那七个人中的凯勒巩和库茹芬交好。可恶的费艾诺七子：迈兹洛斯、玛格洛尔、凯勒巩、卡兰希尔、库茹芬、阿姆拉斯和阿姆罗德！要不是他们和他们的父亲的挑拨，我们又怎么会和维拉决裂？要不是他们的鼓动，我们怎么会远离西方？要不是费艾诺的背叛，我的父亲又怎么会被逼到带领族人徒步越过坚冰海峡？如果不是为了维持安格班合围，芬国昐的子民早已不会忍受费艾诺的子民！”图尔巩的额头此时布满了汗水，头发全都湿了。杜伊林呆呆地望着他，他从来没见过他的陛下发这么大的火。

图尔巩扶住围栏，低着头，深呼吸了几下，拍了拍衣服，看着杜伊林：“在王之广场集结你家族的所有弓箭手。那山谷里的怪物只有弓箭手能够奈何。我们要进军南顿埚塞布，解救阿瑞蒂尔！”

本来刚多林的寂静，被一阵嘹亮的号角声撕裂。马嘶马蹄声和兵革摩擦的声音交织着，奏出一支杂乱的交响乐。王之广场上乱作一团，有很多骑手在广场上集结。这些骑手身穿轻装布衣，脚上是一双便捷的皮靴。每一位骑手的背上都背着一把木弓，腰间配备着两把轻小的短匕。在仿造的金树和银树下，是骑着马的杜伊林和图尔巩。

杜伊林高举起木弓：“飞燕家族的骑手们！你们该像飞燕一样敏捷，因为我们不知道什么样的邪恶在南顿埚塞布等着我们！但无论那多么恐怖，我们非去不可！因为这时，那里有我们的兄弟姐妹正在面对着这些我们认为恐怖的邪恶！”他离开两棵树，骑入众人之间，所有的骑手都停在了原地，看着他，心中有一股火在燃烧，“前进，飞燕子嗣！”杜伊林抽出一支箭向天空射出。

望着那支箭消失在头顶压抑的浓烟中，骑手们高喊：“前进！”

杜伊林挥动木弓，离开人群，驾马走在最前面，图尔巩就跟在他后面，其他的骑手排成一个长队，浩浩荡荡地穿过街道，骑向主门。街道上本来站满了人，却被这个突然集结的队伍吓了一跳，马上回避到街道的两侧。马队距离主门还有大概两百呎的时候，正在守门的士兵看见了他们，马上打开了大门。因此马队不受任何延误地来到了城市外。这时是中午，因为集结骑手们没有耗费太久时间。

杜伊林在最前面，骑得很快。他知道这次的任务非常重要，因为他的陛下甚至打破了不允许出城的规定。这让他了解到如果说有什么能让图尔巩看的和刚多林一样重的话，那就只有他的妹妹了。

马队在图姆拉登平原上疾驰而过，不久接近了隐匿之路的入口。金之门马上打开，紧跟着其他的门也先后打开。他们没有携带照明的工具，径直驶入了木之门，在漆黑的山洞中穿行。马蹄踏入干河水流的声音一直回荡在山洞中。

很快，他们来到了山洞的另一端。马队沿着干河向南骑了几哩路，然后就转而向东疾驰，克瑞赛格林群峰一直在他们的左侧。他们穿越了丁巴尔平原。

他们在傍晚时分，才赶到了明迪布河畔。明迪布河隔开了丁巴尔平原和南顿埚塞布。这条河很浅，河水只能淹没马腿的中部。而河的对岸，就是恐怖死亡之谷南顿埚塞布了。两岸的土地对比鲜明。这一岸是绿色的草地，在夕阳下泛着红光；对岸却是一片黑色的焦土，在这红色的光芒中看上去像是风干的浓稠血液。强烈的色差使一股恐惧感袭上所有人的胸口。这时候西方在他们的背后，因此要渡过明迪布河就像是步入一个黑暗的深渊。

南顿埚塞布被视作山谷，但其实是险峻的山脉埃瑞德戈埚洛斯的南部山麓，从那里一直延伸到南边的灰精灵王国多瑞亚斯的北境的区域。明迪布河是这片区域的西部分割线，而东部是另一条叫做埃斯加尔都因的河。那座险峻的埃瑞德戈埚洛斯山脉，朝向山谷的一侧是陡峭的绝壁，大概从来没有人能够从那上面跋涉而下。南边的多瑞亚斯王国有魔法环带的保护，使这山谷成为一片与世隔离的黑暗之地。山谷中有着许多不为人知的邪恶生物。那是在太阳尚未升起的岁月里，这些邪恶之物的始祖进入了山谷，在这里繁衍后代。所有的精灵都清楚这山谷是危险的，因为还没有人能够活着出来。也因为这样，也没有人知道到底山谷里的邪恶生物是什么。

最后一丝光芒消失了，太阳不久就落到西边的群山后面去了。从河的这一岸望过去，可以看到南顿埚塞布山谷中的树木都枯萎了，像是被一阵赤焰给烧毁。另一岸飘过来一股腐臭的气味，令人作呕。

弓箭手们在这一岸做暂时的休整，取出马袋中的面包，快速的啃食。他们没有下马，因为随时要准备过河。他们出来时连午饭都没来得及吃，所以他们享受着踏入黑暗前的美好。图尔巩在一边沉默，什么都没吃。他时不时会抬头望对岸。不祥的预感萦绕不去。

刚才图尔巩就注意到对岸的枯树之间有些白色的东西。他看不清那是什么。

当图尔巩看见大部分的人都不再进食了之后，就下令前进。马队涉过了明迪布河，水花溅起，在他们的头顶上纷飞。

渡过河后，图尔巩终于看清了那些挂在枯树之间的白色东西是什么。是蛛网。但那蛛网似乎显得……太大了……

山谷中有很多小溪。图尔巩对山谷中的小溪里有些奇怪的感觉，但他说不清楚那感觉是什么。山谷的地上有很多骷髅，很难想象他们死前面对着什么样的恐怖。这时候图尔巩突然感觉到口渴。他感觉到后面马队中有人脱队，所以他转头看后方。他看见有一些骑手正拿着水壶在小溪中灌水。“或许他们也口渴了吧！”他这样想，“是啊，毕竟出来到现在他们都没喝过水。”因此他没有因为那些骑手的离开而愤怒，甚至他也想去小溪中灌上些水。

他转回头向前看，突然看见面前的两棵枯树中间挂了一张坚韧的网。他来不及反应，马绊倒在地，而他则翻了出去，倒在地上。

杜伊林立即驾马上前搀扶他。而图尔巩突然失去了对溪水的欲望，用手扶着头。一个念头在他的脑中涌现，那溪水在试图诱惑骑手饮下。图尔巩马上站了起来，对后面的马队大喊：“把溪水倒了！不要饮用溪水！”

正当所有人都不知所措的时候，有十几个人突然开始口吐白沫，从马上跌下来，昏了过去。其他的精灵下马查看他们的情况，杜伊林也骑马进入那些昏迷的精灵之间。他跳下马，走到一个昏迷的精灵身边，将手放在他的鼻前，脸色变得惨白：“他死了！”天空中，隔着一层厚重的黑烟，没有星星和月亮。气温开始降低，众人开始发抖。

“水被诅咒了！”杜伊林大喊。

之后又有几个人跌下马，因此马队开始混乱。有些人恐惧地丢弃水壶，像是水里有瘟疫。而有一些喝过水的人则开始哭喊，对着身旁的人祈求着，但身旁的人只能无动于衷，后退几步。马队中的声音越来越大，逼走了山谷中令人恐惧的宁静，取而代之的却是令人慌乱的喧闹。这些精灵们失去了理智，一改在城里安逸生活中的风度。

像是被附身了一般。

图尔巩绝望地看着自己的子民一个个死去。他转头看向山谷，突然捏紧拳头。格拉姆德凛剑被图尔巩从腰间抽出，他的身影在黑夜中显得高大。他牵住离自己最近的一匹马，骑了上去，向山谷深处骑去。

他，只身一人，身陷险境。只为救那无知的妹妹。这一刻，他的心愿如此纯粹。

他高举格拉姆德凛剑，宝剑的耀眼光芒照亮了漆黑的山谷。但那光芒显得惨白。他不记得自己已经骑出多远了，心中的压抑感越来越强。

这一人一马本来速度飞快，却突然刹住。图尔巩感觉到那骏马的颤抖，它似乎看见了什么。他抬起头，从面前的黑暗中，他看到了同时盯着他的八只巨大的黑色眼珠。

“巨蛛！”图尔巩喊了一声，黑暗中传回吱——的一声。图尔巩还未能反应，一只巨大得可怕的蜘蛛马上从阴影中出现，爬上前，“快回去！”

恐惧的骏马载着图尔巩转身逃离，巨蛛却紧紧跟在身后。图尔巩后悔自己跑得离大部队太过远了。他多希望马上听到前方马队的嘈杂声，但山谷中静得令人绝望。突然，图尔巩感受到一股力量攫住了自己，将自己牵离了马背。

“不——”

但那骏马没有回头。只是不知道那骏马在恐惧到背叛自己主人之后，还是否有理智找回去刚多林的路。不会再见到那骏马了，这是无需多说的，但是图尔巩了解到自己也回不了刚多林了。他转过半边脸，用余光瞥见了那可怕的八条蜘蛛腿，其中两条正掐住自己的腰际，向后拖。他感觉到自己的腿部被什么东西包裹住了，向下一看，腰部以下已经被用蛛丝死死捆住。图尔巩知道自己必死，但那股求生的欲望鼓动他用剑砍向身后的巨蛛。他知道那只是无谓的挣扎，因为那巨蛛的外壳看上去坚如磐石。

他或许会庆幸自己做了这样的尝试，因为虽然格拉姆德凛被那坚固的外壳弹开，但是那宝剑的光辉似乎让巨蛛感到了一种痛苦。巨蛛叫了一声，放开图尔巩，用刚才的两条腿捂着头部。

图尔巩喘着气，用宝剑割开蛛丝，转身逃走。巨蛛又向他扑去，从背后将他扑倒在地。图尔巩想到刚才的情景，马上翻过身，举剑正对着巨蛛。巨蛛似乎是强忍着痛苦，从尾部露出一根毒刺。图尔巩挣扎着，左右砍着巨蛛的腿，但没有对巨蛛造成任何的影响。虽然在巨蛛的身体底下，还是能够勉强移动。所以当巨蛛尾部的毒刺扎下来时，图尔巩能够向后挪动一小段距离，避开攻击。

挣扎中，图尔巩看见巨蛛的后方有三个亮点快速靠近。渐渐的亮点变成了火光，图尔巩露出恍然大悟的表情。但是那神情转为哀伤，因为下一秒，他的左腿被巨蛛的毒刺刺中了。

“啊——”剧烈的疼痛使他神智开始模糊。

他知道他必须反抗，否则就没有机会了。他把格拉姆德凛剑刺向蜘蛛，正好刺中了巨蛛身上最为脆弱的部位：那八条腿的交集处。蜘蛛发出痛苦的叫声，把毒刺从图尔巩身上拔了出来。图尔巩吃力地从巨蛛身下爬出，双腿颤抖着，困难地站起，用尽最后的全部力量，将格拉姆德凛剑一下刺入了巨蛛坚硬的背部。巨蛛抽动了几下，不动了。

图尔巩感觉自己的心跳越来越快，他眼神迷离，看着四周，手放开了插在蜘蛛背上的宝剑。他感觉自己的腿消失了，倒在了地上，视线模糊了。那三处火光终于来到了近前，那是陪伴阿瑞蒂尔离开刚多林的三位领主。

图尔巩呼出一口气，他的视线黑了下去。

当图尔巩醒来时，他发现自己站在一片草原上。一阵炽烈的风从北边吹过来，绿草在风的炙烤中挣扎，恐惧地晃动身体。远处的一切都颤动着，是那种空气被火焰烘烤般的抖动。草原上很安静，没有人。但是安静得可怕。

炎夏时节，本是早已不该开花的时候，但是北方的草地却像是开满了红色的花朵，映着明亮的光芒，像是火光。

图尔巩迷茫地环顾四周，他想起了些什么，将长袍撩开。他低头看着自己的左腿，那稚嫩的皮肤上光滑得毫无瑕疵。

“蛰伤呢？”他抚摸着左腿，像是试图从上面摩挲出什么。

他接受了伤口消失的事实。于是他又抬起头，确认周围的情形。他望见北方远处的三座巨峰桑戈洛锥姆。那巨峰下是邪恶的魔苟斯的安格班堡垒。他知道了自己是处在安格班门前的阿德嘉兰草原上。他现在的位置，离西边的黯影山脉更加接近些。从这个地方，还可以望见安置在黯影山脉中的高塔巴拉德艾塞尔。芬巩的手下的守卫在那里监视着安格班的一举一动。原本平原上应该满是由芬国昐和芬巩的军队筑起的连营，但现在原野上空无一人。

图尔巩在草原上站立了良久，感觉到很不自在。一种奇怪的力量将他的视线引向桑戈洛锥姆。他的双眼颤抖起来，因为三座黑色高峰看上去就像三只参天巨兽，触及很多人所共有的心灵深处对于巨大物体的某种恐惧。安格班的方向传来恐怖的狼嚎，一股硝烟味从北方飘来，十分诡异。

“我……为什么会在这里？”

轰隆一声巨响震动了整个草原。图尔巩看见桑戈洛锥姆的三座高峰下，为数众多的黑暗洞穴都发出了亮光。随后，无数条火舌窜出这些洞穴，在三座巨峰前的天空中交织盘旋，像是缠在一起的很多巨蟒。那火舌窜出的速度很快，不久就撞击在地面上，将桑戈洛锥姆脚下的焦土点燃。那大火很快蔓延开来，吞噬了草原上的绿色生命。

图尔巩看呆了：“这……是……”

安格班的大门前，现在已经是一片火海了。在这火海中发生了巨大的爆炸，一股浓烟向天空中升起，爆炸产生的巨大气流扩散开来，压折了所有的草。图尔巩被这股压力推倒在地上。他感觉自己即将葬身火海。所以他爬行着后退，望向巴拉德艾塞尔：他现在唯一的希望。

但是现在那洁白的高塔远在一里格之外。

那片火海像是海啸一样很快追上了图尔巩。火焰靠近了图尔巩的后背，他洁白的长袍被烧成焦黑色。那一刻，那火焰似乎小了下去，只剩下零星的火花和被烧焦的草原。

图尔巩扑倒在地上，剧烈滚动着，他身上的火焰灭了下去。他感到了片刻的放松，转身看着安格班。但是他马上就后悔了。

安格班的方向，一阵响亮的吼叫传来。那是一种从未听过的吼叫，听到的人几乎很难保持理智。安格班的大门打了开来，一个长相奇怪的生物从里面爬出。他像是放大的蜥蜴，但是皮肤看上去恶心百倍。他的身材巨大，高度正好是安格班大门的高度。

“格劳龙！”图尔巩马上从记忆中挖掘出了这个生物的来历。

格劳龙爬上了桑戈洛锥姆的山坡，发出一阵吼叫。紧随其后的是一阵沉闷的号角声。号角声消散后，安格班的方向嘈杂了起来。安格班的大门中走出了排成长队的火焰巨人，他们呼喊着前进，向安格班的四面八方走出来。这些火焰巨人身后是燃着火焰的两翼，头顶上长了两根角。从火焰中可以大致看出这些巨人的黑色轮廓。其中有一位巨人走在最前面，一手拿着火焰长剑，另一只手是一根由火焰形成的鞭子。

图尔巩才从地上站起来，瞪大了眼睛。此刻他的双腿已经忘记移动了：“炎魔大军！勾斯魔格！”受到了太大的惊吓，他又瘫软在地，艰难地在地上挪动，想要逃往巴拉德艾塞尔，“敌人进攻了！赶快准备战斗！”他耗尽全力向黯影山脉呼喊，希望有人能听见，希望看见军队走出巴拉德艾塞尔。

但是这喊声却马上被格劳龙听见了。虽然草原很大，他也离格劳龙很远，但是这恶龙的听力却是灵敏异常。格劳龙站在高峰上，将视线转向图尔巩。当图尔巩的视线与几十里格外的格劳龙交汇的那一刻，他感觉到身体被束缚住了，浑身上下都动弹不了。

不久，那个拿着剑的炎魔走到了近前，举起了剑，就要砍下来。

“啊——”

一股紧张的气息弥漫在刚多林城内。城市中所有的精灵都急匆匆地四处奔忙。主门缓缓地打了开来，城市中所有的侍者和卫兵都聚集了起来，到主门去迎接他们的国王。一队飞燕家族的弓箭手正在进入主门，除了他们之外还有三位领主：埃加尔莫斯、格罗芬德尔和埃克塞理安。他们此刻正用一个担架抬着他们的国王图尔巩穿过主门。

图尔巩躺在担架上，一动不动。只有他紧锁的眼皮在疯狂地颤抖。就在他们穿过主门之后，天空开始下雨。微热的风将雨丝吹斜，平原上的松树林在风雨中摇曳。他们快速地穿过街道，不知情的民众从屋子里走出来看着。和离开城市之前不一样，此刻城市里的马蹄声，显得更加局促不安。

他们将图尔巩抬到了王之广场上。在一条长凳边，他们小心翼翼地把图尔巩放上长凳。几乎全城的人都围到了广场上，想弄清楚他们的国王究竟怎么了。

其他家族的领主都到周围围观，鼹鼠和竖琴家族的领主萨尔甘特从人群中冲出来，跪倒在长凳边：“图尔巩陛下！你怎么了！”他看着面色惨白的图尔巩。埃克塞理安将被血液染红的图尔巩的长袍撩开，萨尔甘特盯着他腿上的蛰伤，眼睛露出恐惧的光芒。那蛰伤已经停止流血，周围的血管呈现暗紫色，看上去是中毒了。那暗紫色的范围在逐渐扩大。

萨尔甘特站起身来，看着杜伊林：“飞燕领主，请问你就是这么保护图尔巩陛下的吗？”

杜伊林低着头，没有看他。于是萨尔甘特又转头看着格罗芬德尔：“金花领主的医术在刚多林家喻户晓。你有什么办法解决？”格罗芬德尔看着图尔巩腿上的蛰伤，一言不发，像是在脑中搜索着什么。

“阿塞拉斯！”格罗芬德尔突然大喊。

在场的领主们都看着格罗芬德尔。“阿塞拉斯草，可以缓解毒性！”他环顾四周，与每个人眼神交汇，他的金发在黎明前的黑夜中熠熠闪光，“我们大多数人只知道这是一种杂草，在平原和森林中遍地都是。但是我曾在一本古老的医书上看到过，这种草在西方时曾受过雅凡娜的祝福。因此当它的草籽最早被我们诺多族从西方带来后，这些草籽的后代也具有一种奇效，可以缓解世界上的一切毒性。”他又叹了口气，“但是只能是缓解，接下来就只能看陛下的意志力了。如果他能够做到，那么蛛毒就能散去；如果不能，那么毒性又会复发。”他转过头看图尔巩。

飞燕家族的一个弓箭手马上转头前往图姆拉登平原上。图尔巩突然开始动弹，但是仍然闭着眼：“格劳龙……”他含糊地低语着，没有人听清。

那位弓箭手很快就回来了，他的手里捧着一棵草。那棵草颜色翠绿，上面有零星几点白色，那大概是花朵。格罗芬德尔夺过草药，撕下一小撮在口中嚼碎，走到图尔巩身边：“来人帮我按住他！”

埃克塞理安和杜伊林走上来按住图尔巩左右两侧，而埃加尔莫斯则固定住他的双脚。这时，图尔巩口中又吐出几个字：“敌人……战斗。”格罗芬德尔招了招手，两位举着费艾诺之灯的侍者迎上来，光线亮了起来。格罗芬德尔吐出口中的草药，将它放入图尔巩的伤口。图尔巩突然全身用力地挣扎着，因此萨尔甘特也上来按着他。

格罗芬德尔将手按在图尔巩的伤口处。只见那皮肤之下的紫色渐渐褪去，那左腿重新呈现光滑无瑕。图尔巩的挣扎停止了下去，众人放开手。图尔巩慢慢地睁开了眼睛。他一下子坐了起来：“阿瑞蒂尔呢？”这是他第一个想到的问题，“我妹妹在哪儿？”

护送公主的三位领主低下了头。埃加尔莫斯开口了：“公主失踪了。我们过了明迪布河就失去她了。我们试图寻找，但是无济于事。所以我们准备回头，回刚多林报告，恰巧遇见了受到攻击的你。”

图尔巩小心地站起来，侍者走上前来扶他。

“我做了一个梦。”他说，“我站在阿德嘉兰平原上，亲眼看着安格班向南方发起进攻，我却不知道该怎么办。”

格罗芬德尔打断了他：“原谅我打断你，陛下。你中了蛛毒，因此才会产生这样的幻觉。”他说，“不要胡思乱想了，陛下。你需要休息。”格罗芬德尔要上前来扶图尔巩，图尔巩摇了摇手：“杜伊林，你的家族的士兵怎么样了？”

杜伊林表情忧伤：“凡是喝了溪水的士兵，都自杀了。或许受这溪水的诅咒时，他们想到了一种解脱的方式。他们现在正在曼督斯的殿堂中等待转生。”他强行挤出了一个微笑。

“那么他们没有白白牺牲。”图尔巩说，“他们解脱了。但是我失去了我的妹妹。”图尔巩低下头，用手遮住眼睛开始哭泣。

小雨淋湿了所有人的头发，太阳悄悄从东方升起，将微光投入刚多林。图尔巩满脸憔悴，侍者扶着他一瘸一拐地走着，向王之塔过去。

“你不是很会保护自己啊，图尔巩。”一个老成的声音从旁边传来。这个声音在人群中异常突出，所有人都望向那个声音的来源。突然，广场上所有的人都跪了下来。图尔巩缓缓转身，看着那个人，马上用手擦干了眼泪，拭去了泪痕。

他也在侍者的搀扶下慢慢跪下来。

“没想到你会来，芬国昐。”他说，“我的父亲。”

西瑞安河是贝烈瑞安德流量最大的河，因此也被称为大河。西瑞安河起源于北方，黯影山脉埃瑞德威斯林脚下的泉水艾塞尔西瑞安。西瑞安河从那里起源，流经黯影山脉和埃霍瑞亚斯环山之间的峡谷，向南流去。大河流经这个峡谷的中段，有一座托尔西瑞安岛，诺多精灵在上面建了一座高塔米那斯提力斯，以防敌人经由这个峡谷南下。菲纳芬家族的欧洛德瑞斯把守着这个高塔。

河流从峡谷出来后，河上有一处渡口跨在两岸。那渡口是布砾希阿赫，有大道穿过这个渡口。在河的西岸，大道向北通向芬国昐的国土希斯路姆，向南穿过了一片名叫布瑞希尔的森林，并在离开森林不远处进入一片平原塔拉思迪尔能；而在河的东岸，那大道径直向东先后穿过了丁巴尔平原、南顿埚塞布、多尔迪能，最后进入希姆拉德平原。那里属于东贝烈瑞安德，是费艾诺众子统治的土地。

天色昏暗，入夜已经很久了。这个时候，一个精灵正身披黑色的斗篷，用兜帽遮住自己的脸，缓慢地从西向东前往布砾希阿赫。他骑着一匹白色的骏马，与他斗篷的黑色形成鲜明的对比。在大道分支为南北两条的岔路口处，一群打扮精灵的正推着手推车北上。他们在大道上赶着路，口中唱着歌谣。从那群精灵身上的香料味道闻上去，应该是为王族办事的使者。他们看上去来自南方芬罗德的王国：纳国斯隆德。可以看出来是前往希斯路姆进贡的。

那个骑马的精灵没有转回头，下意识地抓住兜帽沿，用力往前扯，斜着眼睛，像是听着后面的动静。他好像不想让别人发现他。

他是芬国昐，跨下的白马被他叫作洛哈洛尔。从他的兜帽之下，可以看出他的脸上有一份微微年迈的睿智和王者的风范，但是他的的确确是永生不死的精灵。

向东的这条路人迹罕至，很少有人会取道这里。因为沿着大道向东一直走就会进入恐怖死亡之谷南顿埚塞布。因此芬国昐不希望被人看见，否则一定会引起注意。他这时正在前往自己的儿子图尔巩的国土刚多林，这也是他害怕被人注意到的原因。

他之后又走了整整一天，并在第二天的下午时分来到了布砾希阿赫渡口，在那里渡过了西瑞安河。现在他来到了东岸，进入了丁巴尔平原。他从那里开始离开大道向北前行。又走了几个小时之后他大约已经能够看见克瑞赛格林群峰了。那群峰也是埃霍瑞亚斯环山的一部分。此时天空又已逐渐暗下来。

他的马走得很慢。因为地形平坦，芬国昐突然看见北边一哩的远处有两个漆黑的身影。他们正在南下。那两个身影的脚步很紧促，看上去很着急。芬国昐马上认定那是图尔巩的手下，因为除了图尔巩的手下和辛达族精灵，没有人会到这里来。而辛达族精灵很善于在野外隐藏行迹，因此会在平原上这么暴露自己，不会是辛达族精灵。

所以他马上驾马迎上去。但是当他看清时，他发现那是两个模样很奇怪的生物。他们的皮肤腐烂，颜色令人作呕。他们长相矮小猥琐，身上穿着残破的黑色皮甲，佝偻着腰。他们的身上散发着一股恶心的腐臭味道。

“奥克！”芬国昐大喊了一声。

奥克是一个邪恶的种族，受到大敌的统治。他们是安格班堡垒中邪恶军团的一部分。这些奥克战斗力很弱，但数量极其庞大。大敌在安格班的要塞中不用着什么方式以惊人的速度量产着这些生物。因此他们的大军在以往的战争中往往以压倒性的数量威胁着精灵们。

而面前只有两个奥克，芬国昐便毫无畏惧地马上从腰间拔出了自己的佩剑凛吉尔。他的宝剑在黑暗中透着蓝紫色的寒气。他高举宝剑，继续向奥克骑过去。

两个奥克看见他，也马上从腰间拔出布满锈迹的短刀。这个时候天上开始下雨。芬国昐注意到，北边的群峰脚下有火光闪动，还传来了一阵号角声和嘈杂的马蹄声。但是芬国昐现在没法顾及那里到底发生了什么，因为他要对付面前这两个奥克。

当骑到奥克近前，芬国昐马上把凛吉尔横到身体侧面，在与奥克擦肩而过时，他瞬间将一个奥克劈成两截。那乌黑的血液沾上了宝剑，染黑了绿色的草地。同一时间，另一个奥克将短刀横向劈来，但因为手的速度没有跟上马疾驰而过的速度，所以没能劈到芬国昐。

看见这个情况，另一个奥克马上转头逃走。芬国昐调转马头追了上去，在接近了那个奥克之后，双脚用力一蹬马背，高高跳起，落在奥克面前，挡住他的去路，把剑架在了他的脖子上：“魔苟斯的走卒！”他大喊，“你是怎么越过安格班合围南下的？”

奥克笑着看他，嗓子里发出恶心的咕噜咕噜的声音。他握住了凛吉尔剑的剑锋，自己切开了脖颈。黑色的血喷涌而出，溅到芬国昐的脸上。芬国昐后退一步，那奥克倒在地上，抽动了几下，然后就静止了。

芬国昐皱着眉头看了一会儿奥克的尸体，然后取出一块手帕，擦掉了脸上和剑上的血，将手帕扔在地上。他把剑收回剑鞘，骑回马上。

他马上又朝北骑去。这一次他的速度快了一些。他在路上这样想：“这些杂碎是怎么南下的呢？不太可能是穿过了多松尼安高地，因为高地和这里还隔着一座恐怖山脉埃瑞德戈埚洛斯。也不可能是从东贝烈瑞安德来的，因为恐怖死亡之谷即使对于奥克也是很危险的。从他们来的方向看上去，也没有其他的可能了。”

他皱着眉头，低头思考着。当他重新抬起头来时，他发现他已经来到了干河岸边。前面不远就是一个洞口，干河从那里面流出来。他走进了洞口，洞里一片漆黑。他从马上跳下来，从马背袋里拿出一盏费艾诺之灯。他牵着马，举着蓝色的灯，在回荡着水声的山洞中穿行。他知道这就是隐匿之路，穿过这个山洞，就是进入图姆拉登平原的六道大门。

当他来到山洞的另一端时，他发现木之门敞开着，两边没有任何的守卫。他向更前方望去，发现其他的五座大门也都打开着。他毫无阻碍地过了六道大门，而那些门上竟然都没有守卫。他就这样来到了图姆拉登平原上。他花了二十分钟纵马穿过了图姆拉登，来到了刚多林主门前的台阶下。台阶边有马厩，他把洛哈洛尔牵了进去，把他拴在里面，然后一步步走上台阶。

主门也没有关闭，而且他发现城市的其他地方很安静，只有王之广场分外嘈杂。所以他马上朝王之广场走去。他穿过了人群，看见了昏迷的图尔巩，其他的领主正试图救醒他。这个时候，正是图尔巩醒来的时候。当他在侍者的搀扶下艰难地向王之塔走去的时候，芬国昐开口了：“你不是很会保护自己啊，图尔巩。”

所有的人都想芬国昐跪了下来，图尔巩也慢慢跪下，然后说：“没想到你会来，芬国昐。我的父亲。”

芬国昐点了点头：“这次来，主要是因为我做的一个噩梦让我有了不好的预感。我梦到安格班的大军出动了，安格班合围被攻破。”他说，“我害怕这一切会成真，所以来找你。”

图尔巩看着他，虚弱地点了点头。

“此外，之前众神们所预言的后来儿女终于出现了。”芬国昐说。

“人类？”图尔巩马上打起了精神，“到底是怎么回事？我们去里面慢慢说！”

侍者搀扶着图尔巩，向王之塔走去，芬国昐跟在身后。王之广场上的人渐渐散去。一边走，图尔巩一边想着，自己经历了与父亲一样的梦魇，这就表示那梦肯定有特殊的含义。他不知道这代表着什么，但如他所预测的，世界好像已经改变了。


	5. 第四章 蛛网迷踪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间回溯到阿瑞蒂尔离开刚多林的那天。离开圣城的阿瑞蒂尔经历了什么，而她又对诸位护送她的领主隐瞒了什么秘密？三位领主后来为何会在南顿埚塞布与图尔巩相遇……

六年前。

东贝烈瑞安德由费艾诺众子统治。但是，他们的统治地区主要集中在东贝烈瑞安德的北部。这主要是因为安格班合围的重要性。为了能够使安格班合围更加牢固，大多数诺多精灵的势力都靠向北部。但这只是一个原因。

东贝烈瑞安德有一条可以与西瑞安河相提并论的大河，叫做盖理安河。这条河虽然流量不如西瑞安河，但是流程比西瑞安河长。盖理安河从东贝烈瑞安德的北部发源，由北向南贯穿了整个东贝烈瑞安德。在南部，从蓝色山脉埃瑞德路因流下来的六条河流在这里汇入了盖理安河。这六条河由北向南分别是阿斯卡河、沙洛斯河、莱戈林河、布璃尔梭尔河、杜伊尔温河和阿都兰特河。这片地区被称作欧西瑞安德，“七河之地”。

这片土地几乎不受费艾诺众子统治的另一个原因是这里生活着为数众多的南多精灵。他们是与诺多族和辛达族不同的另一族。

不过，这片土地却多为广阔的平原，因此费艾诺众子常常南下在这里狩猎。除了他们之外，生活在纳国斯隆德的菲纳芬之子芬罗德也常常来这里狩猎。

在埃瑞德路因山脉的中部，有一座高峰叫作多米德山，这座山在山脉朝向贝烈瑞安德的一侧。而山脉的另一侧则是两座伟大的山下城市：贝烈戈斯特和诺格罗德。这两座城市里生活着一个精灵以外的种族。精灵们称他们为矮人，因为这些人身材矮小。早在诺多族精灵刚来到贝烈瑞安德的时候，他们就与矮人交好。

多米德山周围有盘旋的山路，矮人们可以由这条路进入贝烈瑞安德。旧时矮人从多米德山修缮了一条大道，沿着阿斯卡河一路向西。这条大道经由萨恩阿斯拉德渡口渡过了盖理安河干流，在离开七河之地不远后汇入广袤的平原。这大道就是矮人路。

现在是初春时分，草间还有些许的积雪。远看上去，像是平原上开出了星星点点的白色花朵。空气中还带着点寒冷。不过，大地已经苏醒。

这时候是黄昏时分，一只鹿在平原上低头吃草。它感受到了其中蕴含的丰富的水分，因此它知道，春天已经到了。但是它不知道，这是它所见到的最后一个春天。

在昏黄的阳光中，一支箭突然飞来，在这只鹿的面前插入坚硬的土层。那只鹿马上迅疾地回头跑开。又一支箭射来，射在了它的背上。那只鹿骤然倒地，在地上滑动了一段距离。

那只鹿不动了，它身后传来马蹄声。有三个穿着裘皮的精灵骑着白色的骏马走来。

“芬罗德，射箭技术很不错啊！”其中一个精灵开口了。他用单手握着缰绳，因为他的另一只手只是空空的袖子，看上去是被砍断了。

他是迈兹洛斯，费艾诺众子之首。他的眼神透露出一种坚定和勇敢，这种坚定超越了所有其他的诺多王族。

另一个精灵回答了：“是啊，迈兹洛斯。”他手中还握着一把木弓。他的眉眼冷峻，但是透露出一股热情。

最后一个精灵突然说：“哥哥，前面就进入七河之地了。那里的南多精灵不太欢迎我们。”他抬起手指指向东边。他的举手投足有如他的长相一般带有诗意。他是费艾诺众子中第二大的玛格洛尔。

前方，地面上的草逐渐减少，变薄，成为一条大道。

另外两个人也转过头看着前方，点了点头。“回去吧，我们身后的平原上更加适合狩猎，因为前方，热爱自然的绿精灵或许对我们的行为不能理解。”绿精灵是南多精灵的另一种称呼。就像辛达族精灵被称为灰精灵一样。

于是他们调转马头，回到刚才路过的平原。他们朝向即将落到地平线以下的夕阳前进着。不久，天就黑了下来。三个精灵的口中呼着水汽。

本以为，寂静的夜降临了，但是，他们的后方传来歌声。芬罗德停下马，转回上身循声看去，他远远望见西方阿斯卡河畔有火光摇曳。突然，他有了一种感觉，自己一定要去看看，那里到底发生了什么。

“怎么了？”迈兹洛斯问。

芬罗德摇了摇头，又把马转了回去。“你们先回西边去吧，我去那里看看。”芬罗德挥了挥手，“我觉得一定要去，后会有期了，费艾诺之子！”他只留下了匆匆离去的背影，而迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔在寒冷的初春的新月下迷茫的望着。

芬罗德不知道往前骑了多久，只知道一开始的时候新月在自己的前方，当他在一次抬头的时候，月亮已经到了他的头顶。前方的火光越来越亮，身后已经看不见了两人的踪影。他知道这次一同狩猎已经结束了。

歌声最后变得异常清晰。芬罗德听出了有男人和女人的声音，像是一个族群。这时候，芬罗德看见了前方的巨大营地。营地中燃着几堆篝火，一群人在篝火旁高歌，欢乐地交谈。这群人长相奇怪。男人的下巴和嘴边长着矮人一般的胡须，身形不如精灵修长。除此之外，他们之中还有许多人的脸上满是沟壑，那是岁月的痕迹。

当他驾马来到他们旁边时，那群人停下了歌唱，警觉地看着芬罗德，像是在观赏一种异兽。芬罗德跳下马，向他们鞠了一躬。

坐在地上的那群人也回礼了，这使得他们的神情放松了一些。突然，一个长着些皱纹，头发微微泛白的人从人群中走出。如果不看肤色，甚至会因为他脸上的皱纹，误认为他是奥克。他似乎是人群中最为年长的一个。

“你好，请问你是维拉吗？”那个老人问，“你看上去满脸荣光。”

芬罗德很惊讶：“你会说辛达语？”辛达语是贝烈瑞安德通用的精灵语言。

老人点了点头：“是的，曾经有些家伙教授了我们语言。但我们不想提到那些人。”他皱了皱眉头，然后又说，“我叫巴蓝，这个家族的族长。我们是人类。”

芬罗德瞪大了眼睛，抓住了巴蓝的两肩，有几个男人站了起来，又警惕地看着。“你们就是人类？曾有预言说你们会苏醒！”他放开他的两肩，“我是芬罗德·费拉贡德，纳国斯隆德的国王。”

巴蓝点了点头：“那么，芬罗德大人。请问你是维拉吗？我们之中传说西方有神圣的维拉，他们是神圣的光芒的主持者。而你的脸上看上去有智慧的光芒。”

“不，我不是。我是诺多精灵。”他说，“维拉拥有的智慧比我更加高远。世上无人能及。但是你所说的他们所主持的神圣光芒，我曾亲眼见过。”

“那么，”巴蓝说，“你能告诉我去哪里能够找到维拉吗？我们之中的一部分为了寻找那光芒，向西前行，以为翻过了蓝色山脉就能够见到。可是只看到了广袤的平原。”

芬罗德惋惜的摇了摇头：“没用了，你们已经无法前往那地。维拉们将自己的世界对外关闭了。而你们所期望的光明也早就被毁灭了。”突然，芬罗德抬起头，“你说你们中的一部分？除了你的家族，还有谁？”

巴蓝笑了笑，从他的身上可以看出人类不同于精灵的一种随性。精灵们无论做什么都会透露出一种高贵的气质，而人类则非常随意。

“请坐吧，芬罗德大人！”他张开手朝向地面。芬罗德走到篝火旁坐下，巴蓝坐在他旁边。当他刚才穿行于人类之间的时候，人类对他的眼神变成了尊敬。

“一共有三个家族，”巴蓝坐下之后说，“我的家族、哈拉丁家族和马锐赫家族。我们是最先越过蓝色山脉的一支。马锐赫家族的族长是马锐赫；而哈拉丁家族没有族长，因为他们不喜欢被统治。现在我们的人民很迷茫，需要有人指引我们。我们愿意宣誓效忠于那个人。芬罗德大人，你说你见过那神圣的光芒？那你一定很有智慧了，你能够指引我们吗？”

芬罗德迟疑了一会儿，然后说：“我愿尽我所能。”

巴蓝笑了：“那真是太好了！我们愿意效忠于你！”他大喊，“费拉贡德王！”

“费拉贡德王！费拉贡德王！”其他的人类重复着。

芬罗德站了起来，又鞠了一躬：“巴蓝，如此，我将会接受你们的效忠。你的族人将在诺多精灵之中获得一席之地，而你将前往我的国度，在你漫长的余生侍奉我。”

巴蓝也站了起来：“不长了，我已经48岁了，几十年就会老去的。”周围的人安静下来，陷入沉默。

芬罗德也变得严肃，只因为他们聊到了死亡。他的眉头皱起来：“老去？”他摇了摇头，“对不起，我们的种族拥有永恒的寿命，对于你们的老去不太理解。”他知道再聊这个话题是不合适的所以他接着说，“那么这样吧，我先回纳国斯隆德去，马上就会派使者前来接你。你和你的人先在这里等上一段时间。等你前往我的国土后，你的族人需要一个领导者。我需要见见你的继承人。”

巴蓝点了点头，向人群中挥手。一个年轻的人类小伙子从篝火旁站了起来，来到巴蓝身旁，看着芬罗德。这个年轻人的外观在芬罗德的面前或许就黯淡无光了，但是在人类中却显得坚毅而又英俊。

“这是我的儿子，巴兰。他今年21岁。”

芬罗德看着年轻的男人：“孩子，你看上去很勇敢。”他上下打量着，“我相信你一定有能力接下领导你的家族的责任。一旦你的父亲走后，我要你向贝烈瑞安德的深处行进。离开这里，因为这里的绿精灵不会欢迎你们。向北去，找到合适的地方定居下来。你们或许曾经以为翻过了蓝色山脉，就是你们一直追求的天堂。不，这里是地狱。战火侵蚀着我们的土地。在战争中，你们将是我们最好的盟友。”

巴兰坚定地看着他。“慢着！”芬罗德说，“你叫巴蓝，而你的儿子名字是巴兰。这很难以区分不是吗。所以我希望以诺多族的语言称呼你。”

“芬罗德大人，请问那个名字是什么？”

“贝奥，孩子。”他对48岁的巴蓝说。巴蓝的长相看上去比芬罗德年老很多，但事实的确，芬罗德对巴蓝来说才是一位长者，“以后在我的国度，你都将被称作贝奥，而也将以这个名字被记录入诺多族的历史之中。”

伴随着铰链作响的声音，隐匿之路尽头的木门关闭了。岩洞陷入一片黑暗之中。格罗芬德尔从腰际取出一盏费艾诺之灯，洞穴被照得微亮。那灯同时也照亮了格罗芬德尔金色的长发。洞穴里的声音异常地清晰。洞中回荡着清脆的流水声。那水声有时听上去很近，有时又很远，因此很难判断干河的远近。

格罗芬德尔牵着一匹白色的骏马。那骏马喘着气，发出噗噗的声音。格罗芬德尔拍着马背：“放轻松，阿斯法洛斯。”其他人骑的马被留在了隐匿之路的入口，因为城市中的马匹大多被用于往来于环山和城市大门之间，因此他们此行不能带走太多坐骑。

那骏马上骑着的是阿瑞蒂尔。因为是炎夏时节，阿瑞蒂尔只穿了一件单薄的白色轻丝长裙。在费艾诺之灯蓝色的微光中透着阿瑞蒂尔一下白嫩的肌肤和曼妙的身材。

她的身后是埃克塞理安和埃加尔莫斯。埃克塞理安将脸隐没于头发的黑色之中，他整个人的神情透着一股忧伤。一股黑暗的忧伤。

而埃加尔莫斯却与他相反。他的眼中时刻带着一种警觉，头抬得很高，看着四周。他的脸在灯光中分外明亮。

他们就这样穿过了隐匿之路。当公主最后跨出洞口的那一刻，她深深地吸了一口气。

就像是一辈子没有呼吸过了一样。

他们就这样沿着干河南下。从洞口出来的时候，几乎正好是正午时分，炽热的太阳在正空炙烤着大地。骏马阿斯法洛斯躁动不安地甩动着鬃毛和尾巴。

大概走了几哩之后，他们就停了下来，傍着干河休息。现在是下午，大地散发着热量，所以当阿瑞蒂尔跳下马坐上草地后，她马上就开始流汗了。自然，三位领主就更不必说了，除了埃克塞理安。他好像一点都不热，表情依旧充满了忧伤。埃加尔莫斯取出了包里的面包，啃了几口以填补腹中的饥饿感。格罗芬德尔照旧将缰绳紧握在手中，虽然他的骏马并没有要逃走的样子，看上去很温顺。

“谢谢你们，三位领主。 ”阿瑞蒂尔微笑着说，“谢谢你们陪伴我出行。”她笑了笑，看着干河，“说真的，外面的世界我已经忘了是什么样子了。除了当年从温雅玛迁到这里的路上，我几乎没有在这片大地上游览过。”

埃加尔莫斯点了点头：“是啊公主。而那次迁徙让我想到了另一场年月更加久远的规模更大的迁徙。”

格罗芬德尔打断了他，“是说精灵们的第一次西迁吗？听说你是亲自经历过的，请给我们详细说说。”

埃加尔莫斯点了点头：“好的，金花领主。”他笑着，抬起了头望向天空，“那时我就在他们之中。我当时还小，而图尔巩陛下在那时甚至还没有诞生。但是我清楚地记得，我们当时就在星空之下在奎维耶能湖畔醒来。那也是精灵族能记得的世界最初的时刻。那时候的精灵族有三大部族：明雅、塔特雅和奈尔雅。我属于塔特雅一族。当时狩猎之神欧洛米骑乘着高大的神驹呐哈尔找到了我们。他为我们提供了指引，提倡我们前往西方的阿门洲大陆。那段岁月里，太阳和月亮还不存在，无论什么时候，天空中都只有星辰的黯淡光芒。而欧洛米告诉我们，阿门洲上有一种智慧的光芒，那光芒来自于双圣树泰尔佩瑞安和劳瑞林。他告诉我们如果我们前往西方，就能和众神一起居住。

“但是，说完这些，欧洛米就离开了。我们在黑暗中迷茫，怀着紧张和兴奋，将信将疑。我们开始出现分歧，有人愿意相信欧洛米，有人却觉得他是欺骗者。由于欧洛米离开之后很久都没有回来，我们不知所措地等待着。终于，一段时间之后，黑暗中重新传来了马蹄声，我们看见欧洛米回来了。他从三个部族之中各选出了一位使者，去西方见证双圣树以及欧洛米说的一切。这三位使者分别是英格威、芬威和埃尔威。他们三位在欧洛米的带领下离开了，不过这次他们不久就回来了。我们发现他们看上去和先前不一样了：他们的脸看上去变得俊美，说起话来充满了威信和说服力。最关键的是，他们脸上有一种淡淡的光芒，我们猜测那是双圣树之光的余晖。他们回来之后，在族人之中号召西行。不久，半数以上的精灵都愿意跟随他们前往西方了。其中明雅族的精灵全体都跟着英格威离开了，他们后来被称为凡雅族精灵；塔特雅族的精灵大部分愿意离开，他们认芬威为王，后来被称作诺多族；而人数最多的奈尔雅族只有半数人被说服，他们被称作泰勒瑞族，以埃尔威为王。但是泰勒瑞族有两个王，另一个是埃尔威的弟弟欧尔威。那是因为虽然泰勒瑞族只是奈尔雅族的半数人，但是人数还是远远超过其他两族。于是这场浩浩荡荡的迁徙开始了。”

他突然停了下来：“公主，或许我们休息得太久了。”

一直沉默不语的埃克塞理安开口了：“恐怕是的。这里离渡口还有两天的距离，我们应该在天黑以前赶紧赶路。”

阿瑞蒂尔点了点头，骑到马上。他们继续沿着干河南行。

这天的晚上，他们并没有能够赶到布砾希阿赫渡口，只来到了干河汇入西瑞安河的口子上。因为旅途劳顿，他们四个人很早就裹着毯子在地上休息了。虽然白天的时候天气炎热，但是晚上却因为白天炎热的对比和晴朗无云的夜空而显得很冷。四个人都瑟缩在毛毯之中发着抖，阿瑞蒂尔感觉自己一直到后半夜才睡着。距离她上次在野外过夜已经过去了两百年了，她早就已经忘记外面的世界是什么样子。现在她对外面的这片土地感到熟悉又陌生。睡在地面上让她感到很不习惯，平原上有嘈杂的虫鸣声，吵得阿瑞蒂尔久久不能入睡。她感觉到有什么东西在她的皮肤上爬过，但她不想去在意它，只想快点睡着，因为她知道他们明天破晓就要继续赶路。

突然，她注意到了旁边潺潺的水声。她从来没有注意到水声这么动听。在她听来，此刻的水声甚至比刚多林城上空萦绕的歌声还动听。那是西瑞安河的声音。她嘴里念叨着：“乌欧牟，众水的主宰……”

然后，她就慢慢睡着了。

她晚上睡得很好，就好像睡在自己的床上一样。破晓时，她竟然是第一个醒的。河岸不高，因为这里同样属于干河的河谷。她来到西瑞安河边蹲下，捧起一些河水，泼在脸上。她向东看去，东边的天际线是黑色的，但上方是一圆初升的太阳。她知道那黑色的一片是恐怖死亡之谷南顿埚塞布，那是一个她希望一辈子都不要去的地方。

她在河边站了起来，走到白色的骏马阿斯法洛斯身旁。白色的骏马已经站在那里低着头吃了很久的草了。丁巴尔平原的草是比较茂盛的，由于这片平原北面面临群峰，南边与多瑞亚斯王国广袤的林地接壤，东西两侧都是河流，这样的结构使得丁巴尔并没有像是贝烈瑞安德的其他地方一样受到炎夏这么大的影响。

阿瑞蒂尔抚摸着骏马的马背：“辛苦了，阿斯法洛斯。”马匹把头抬起来，发出了噗噗的声音，仿佛在回答着什么。

旁边的西瑞安河中，几条鱼冒出头来呼吸，开合着它们的嘴巴，像是要叫醒还在熟睡的其它领主。阿瑞蒂尔回到刚才睡觉的地方，把毯子收起来。

阿斯法洛斯走到干河岸边，低头开始喝水。先是啪嗒啪嗒的声音，随之的几声很响的吞咽声过后，阿斯法洛斯甩了甩头，去除嘴上的河水。而他后颈的鬃毛则一起甩动着。甩干水之后，阿斯法洛斯吁地发出了一声嘶鸣。

这嘶鸣声吵醒了马匹的主人格罗芬德尔。格罗芬德尔一下子跳了起来。他看着公主点了点头，公主也回敬他。他收起毯子放入马背袋中，然后背着一把弓离开了众人。当他回来的时候，手里提着两只死去的兔子，兔子的身上插着箭，鲜血滴在草地上。这个时候其他两位领主也都醒了。“未来几天的食物问题解决了，公主。”

他从马背袋里取出了两个钩子，把两只兔子挂在马鞍上。然后他们继续出发了。又过了一天。期间，他们一直沿着西瑞安河南下。地势先是逐渐变高，那段地区他们走在比河面高出很多的岸上。随后地势转而下，最后，当他们到达布砾希阿赫渡口的时候，河岸已经不比河面高很多了。布砾希阿赫渡口是一座架在西瑞安河上的宽木桥。这是第三天的中午。随后他们就渡过了西瑞安河，来到对岸的大路上。大道的南侧边上是一片果树森林，那就是布瑞希尔森林。一直到了傍晚他们才停下来。他们把阿斯法洛斯的缰绳挂在树上，砍了些树木生起了篝火。砍树的时候，埃克塞理安隐约听到森林深处有声音。

他们围着篝火坐了下来。天色渐渐暗了下去。格罗芬德尔从马鞍上取下剩下的一只兔子，另一只在之前的两天中已经被他们吃掉了。接着他又从箭筒中取出一支箭插在兔子身上，举在火上炙烤。

“彩虹领主，请继续吧！”阿瑞蒂尔说。

埃加尔莫斯看着她：“公主殿下，你是说关于大迁徙的事吗？”阿瑞蒂尔点了点头，于是他说，“好。迁徙开始后，一直保持着凡雅族在最前面，其后紧跟着诺多族，而泰勒瑞族在最后的情势。泰勒瑞的君王埃尔威和诺多的君王芬威是至交。因此即便在迁徙中，埃尔威还是会经常离开自己的族人去与芬威会面交谈，然后回到自己的族人之中。在迁徙的途中，精灵们遇见了一道险峻的山脉。那山脉顶端布满了迷雾。因此我们称它为西萨格勒，‘迷雾山脉’。凡雅和诺多两族先后经由红角口卡拉兹拉斯越过了迷雾山脉，但是泰勒瑞族因为人数过多，很多人在攀上山脉之前就选择了放弃。他们后来留在了迷雾山脉东麓的安都因河谷的森林中，被称作南多精灵。除去他们，大部分泰勒瑞族也都来到了山脉的另一面。”时间渐渐过去，明亮的满月悬在半空，出奇的大，并像是燃烧着一样。埃加尔莫斯咳嗽了一声，“后来他们经过的那片大平原被称作埃利阿多。精灵们涉过埃利阿多之后翻过蓝色山脉进入了贝烈瑞安德。前两族先后渡过了西瑞安河，然后转而向南，一直到达巴拉尔湾。而同时，泰勒瑞族只到达了盖理安河流域。那时我们见证了真正的神迹，在苍茫的大海中，一座巨大的岛屿像是一艘巨型木船一样到来。但那座岛屿不是自己动的，而是由伟大的水神乌欧牟牵引而来。他把岛屿拖入巴拉尔湾，好让我们登上去。我们在岛屿上，看着乌欧牟将我们牵引向西方，渡过了贝烈盖尔海，登上了神圣的阿门洲大陆。”

格罗芬德尔之前一直默默地烤着兔肉，听埃加尔莫斯讲述者，这时他突然开口了：“诸位维拉中，我最尊敬乌欧牟。即便在现在这个所有的维拉都抛弃了诺多族的时刻，他还是愿意关心我们这些受到诅咒的有罪的诺多族精灵。”格罗芬德尔的金色长发在火中闪烁着。他把兔子举到近前看，那兔肉已经呈现了一种和他的头发近似的金黄色，晶莹剔透的油从兔肉上滴下。他把兔子放在了地上，四个人把兔子分了，开始啃食起来。

埃加尔莫斯说：“但这也是因为众维拉的能力已经被限制在了阿门洲，唯有乌欧牟，无处不在。毕竟，水之所在，即他之所在。”

“那泰勒瑞族呢？你没有说他们。”阿瑞蒂尔问。她把刚才分到的兔肉吃完了。之后，其他的领主们也先后吃完了。

“这星空，真是让我不得不想起那段岁月啊，世界没有日月，星辰是我们唯一的归宿。”埃加尔莫斯抬起头，盯着星空出了神，“公主殿下，原谅我扫你的兴，但是现在已经很晚了。”

埃克塞理安点了点头，于是，他们围着篝火睡着了。

当次日的太阳刚从东方爬起，格罗芬德尔就醒来了。他爬起来之后，看了一眼阿斯法洛斯：“你已经几天没吃什么东西了吧？”他笑了笑，抬头看了看旁边的果树。

格罗芬德尔把弓从背上拿下来，取出一支箭，把箭尾的羽毛捋掉，取出昨天晚上吃的兔子的皮在箭上擦拭。随后，他把那支箭搭在弓上，朝树上的一颗果子射去。巨大的冲击力扯断了果子的枝干，而那果子则由于箭上动物脂肪的润滑而滑了下来。格罗芬德尔伸手接住，走到阿斯法洛斯身边，把果子喂到骏马的口中。阿斯法洛斯惬意地翕动着自己的嘴，半眯着眼，甩着尾巴。

不久，其他人也都先后醒来了。他们收拾了地上的毯子，埃加尔莫斯用土盖灭了火堆中的火星。他们继续沿着大路向西走，这一次走了整整六天。这段时间里，因为忙于赶路，他们之间交谈不多，一般在路上都是沉默地走，而一停下来就休息了。之后他们到了大路的岔口。在那里安营之后，格罗芬德尔准备前往大路南侧的布瑞希尔森林砍柴。他来到森林边，拔出腰间的匕首开始砍树枝，他感觉到有什么东西正在注视他，而且那东西充满了敌意。他隐约觉得那敌意源于他现在正在进行的砍树行为。

格罗芬德尔抱回柴火时说：“大路在这边分叉了，分别向南和向北去。我们将会取到向北，因为这将带我们前往希斯路姆，芬国昐的领土。向南的路会深入布瑞希尔森林，住在那里的是多瑞亚斯森林的灰精灵，他们并不欢迎诺多精灵，而且我们也没有原因去到那里。”

埃克塞理安点了点头，埃加尔莫斯开始生火。阿瑞蒂尔开口了：“说起来，是时候继续给我们讲述在大迁徙之中泰勒瑞族的遭遇了吧，彩虹领主？”

埃加尔莫斯看了她一眼，那火苗正好窜了起来：“是的，公主殿下。差不多是时候了。我相信今天晚上可以把关于大迁徙的一切都讲述完了。但我得把时间回溯到诺多族还没到达海边的时候。那时候，诺多族驻扎在尼尔多瑞斯和瑞吉安两大森林。如今这两片森林组成了灰精灵的王国多瑞亚斯。有一次，泰勒瑞族的首领埃尔威一如既往离开了自己的族人率先前往诺多族的驻地去与至交芬威会面。但当他路过星光下的森林南埃尔莫斯时，一切都发生了改变。在那里，虽然光线昏暗，但是星光可以洒进森林里。最关键的是，那个夜晚的森林里充斥着夜莺的叫声。据说那森林有一种魔力，可以让进去的人爱上那个地方。”

“是吗？如果有缘分，我真想去这个森林见证一下。”阿瑞蒂尔刚才低着头，突然抬起来，“那么，彩虹领主，埃尔威因为森林的美而留了下来吗？”

“你说对了一半，”他说，“他的确留下来了，但原因不只是这样。那时候他除了夜莺的叫声，还听到了另一个声音。那是一个女人的美妙歌声，他看到了一个曼妙的身姿在微光中翩翩起舞。他瞬间爱上了这个身影，一种力量牵引着他想靠近这个女子。后来他知道，这个女子正是众维拉之中的一位身边的迈雅美丽安。他和那位次级神相爱了，于是埃尔威忘记了自己的族人，忘记了自己的打算，和美丽安一起留了下来。埃尔威的一部分族人寻找他却没能找到。因此又有一大部分泰勒瑞精灵因为不愿舍弃他们的首领而留了下来。埃尔威的弟弟欧尔威继承了王权，带走了其他的泰勒瑞精灵。为了埃尔威留下来的那些泰勒瑞精灵，最后终于找到了埃尔威，并尊他为王。他们就是我们所称呼的辛达族精灵，而埃尔威就是现在多瑞亚斯王国的国王埃路·辛葛。美丽安就是他的王后。他们居住在多瑞亚斯王国的都城‘千石窟’明霓国斯。”

“然后呢？欧尔威的人民怎么登上阿门洲的？”格罗芬德尔问。

埃加尔莫斯拿起一根地上的树枝拨着火焰：“他们来到海岸边时，只能盲目地看着。因为乌欧牟和我们两族已经离去。当时在海岸边，与这些精灵为伴的神只有乌欧牟手下的两位迈雅欧西和乌妮。他们的能力范围只能是中洲大陆的一切河流湖泊以及中洲的沿海。后来，因为与泰勒瑞族相别，诺多族很悲伤。因此芬威向乌欧牟请求。乌欧牟答应了他，将海边的欧尔威的子民接上了移动的海岛。次级神欧西很不情愿，因为他的力量范围到不了西方。而且他不希望泰勒瑞精灵离开他。他劝说他们留下来。的确有一部分被他说动了，他们留在了中洲海岸，自称法拉斯精灵，以造船者奇尔丹为王。他们的主要城市有两个，分别是布砾松巴尔和埃格拉瑞斯特。后来他们也将自己算作灰精灵的一员，尊辛葛为至高王。而欧尔威则带着其余的泰勒瑞族人登上了阿门洲。”他叹了口气，“这就是大迁徙，也是我们精灵族的历史开端。”阿瑞蒂尔终于将脑中那片历史的空白填补了起来。

听完之后，他们照旧裹着毯子睡下了。

不知道怎么了，阿瑞蒂尔觉得今晚睡得很不自在。她感觉到自己正被监视着。那种感觉来自于大路南侧不远处的森林。那片森林想必就是布瑞希尔森林了，她这样想。那么那片土地现在应该是辛葛的土地。她猜自己正被一些机敏的灰精灵在暗中跟随。想到这里她的心未免激动了起来：她从来没有和灰精灵打过交道。

于是在这种不自在和激动交织的感觉中，她逼着自己睡了一个不怎么好的觉。

毕竟，明天是她让其他的领主知道她的真实打算的日子。

阿瑞蒂尔在次日的早晨很早就醒了。反正昨天睡得不太舒服，她这么想。醒来之后，她悄悄地收起毯子放到马背上，然后蹑手蹑脚地骑上阿斯法洛斯，向大路前方走。阿斯法洛斯开始发出噗噗的声音，这使得埃克塞理安醒来了。

他睁开眼睛，看见阿瑞蒂尔已经走出了一段路。这个时候阿瑞蒂尔正朝着向南的岔路走着。她再走一段距离就会进入布瑞希尔森林了。埃克塞理安从地上跳了起来。

“阿瑞蒂尔殿下！”他叫住了阿瑞蒂尔，“你去哪里？”

阿瑞蒂尔没有回头，抽了抽马缰。阿斯法洛斯驯服地飞跑出去。埃克塞理安马上追了上去，但是他和公主的距离却越来越远。身后的另外两位领主也马上跳起追上来。他们是在睁开眼睛的瞬间开始追赶的，所以根本没有时间收拾放置在地上的毯子。幸好其他的行李都携带在了阿斯法洛斯的背上。阿瑞蒂尔骑着马跑在最前面，其后跟着的是埃克塞理安，再往后是另外两位领主。

追了大概几分钟，埃克塞理安看见公主进入了布瑞希尔森林的边界。他知道，这样贸然进入辛达族精灵的领土不会有好结果。于是他在森林边缘站定了下来。他喘着气，两只手支撑在膝盖上。两位领主随后赶上来。“公主进去了吗？”埃加尔莫斯也喘着气问。

突然从森林里传来了一声马嘶。三位领主惊讶的互看几眼，一同冲进阴翳的布瑞希尔森林。进入森林的那一刻，三位领主都感到了一种行踪被完全掌握的恐惧。但是当他们下意识环顾四周时，他们看不见任何人。

这时候不知从哪里飞来一支箭，落在三位领主面前的地面上。从周围的树后面冲出来大概十个精灵。他们的手上都握着木弓，背上的箭筒里装满了箭。这些精灵头发全灰，但眼珠却是深黑色。他们的皮肤较诺多精灵显得灰白，眼睛里带着些许野性，但比诺多精灵少了些智慧。他们穿着灰色的斗篷，在树林中显得很隐蔽。斗篷的前胸用一枚叶形胸针固定住。他们是辛达族精灵。这些灰精灵拿弓对着三位领主。在这群辛达族精灵的背后，他们看见了同样被抓住的阿瑞蒂尔。一位精灵紧紧抓着着阿斯法洛斯的缰绳以束缚住它。

三位领主举起手，表示不会轻举妄动。

从这群灰精灵中走出来一个像是领队的人。他眼神轻侮，看着众人。“你们诺多族精灵在这里不受欢迎，外来者。”他眼睛扫过每个人的脸，“何况你们在森林的北部边缘砍伐了树木却没有为此忏悔。我们厌恶自以为是冒犯大自然的人！”

埃加尔莫斯望向公主，像是在责怪她。阿瑞蒂尔低下头。

“我不知道你们进入我们疆界的目的是什么，但我会弄清楚的！”领队说，“把他们给带走！我们要考虑怎么处置他们！”他向两边的侍从招了招手，“把他们的眼睛都蒙上！”

四人被用眼罩遮住了眼睛，在这些精灵的推搡下前进着。他们不知道走了多久，当眼罩被摘下时，他们发现自己来到了一棵粗壮的树下。这个时候天已经暗了下去。四个人此刻站在一起，那个领队正在喝令手下做事。“公主，你为什么要跑！”趁着这个空隙，格罗芬德尔问。

“我很抱歉，各位领主。”她低着头说，“我一直没有说实话。其实我一直打算在路上摆脱你们。我不想被我的哥哥限定了去处。我渴望自由，所以我不会跟着你们前往芬巩的地盘。我是打算在岔路口甩掉你们之后，进入灰精灵的领土，小心谨慎地穿过他们的王国，前往东贝烈瑞安德的。因为我真正想去的，是费艾诺众子的领土。在西方时，我和他们相处的时候很开心。”

他们说话时声音很轻，但是那个领队模样的人走了过来：“这就是你们的目的？”他的眼神变得没有先前那么轻侮了，“无意冒犯，但既然你们此行对我们的王国没有危害，那我会放你们离开。”他咳了一声，“不过，我不会让你们从我们的国土穿行。你们只能选择绕行！既然你们的目的地是费艾诺众子的土地，我王绝对不会允许残杀亲族的人的朋友涉足多瑞亚斯。你们今晚可以留在森林中休息，但明天必须离开。”

从树上挂下来几根绳子，几位灰精灵顺着绳子轻盈地爬了上去。领队向他们示意，于是三位领主也顺着绳子爬上去了。阿瑞蒂尔站到绳子前，拉了拉。“你放心吧，这是用希斯莱恩制成的，不会断的。”领队说。

阿瑞蒂尔尝试了几次，但是都没有能成功，于是今晚她只能在几位弓箭手的陪同下在树下过夜。所幸还有阿斯法洛斯陪伴。而三位领主爬了上去之后，发现他们来到了一个建在树顶的平台。平台上有喷泉和精美的装饰。随后那个领队也爬了上来。“你们好，想必你们是诺多族精灵的领主了。我是贝烈格，多瑞亚斯的边境守护者。人们称我为‘强弓’。”

三位领主知道这个称呼，强弓贝烈格的名气哪怕在诺多精灵中也是很高的。

“你们今天就在这个平台上睡觉吧！”贝烈格说，“和你们同行的女精灵不方便爬上来，今晚我的手下会在下面保护她。”说完，他走到了平台边。平台上不像下面的树林里那么遮天蔽日，平台的视野很开阔，可以看到星空。

埃加尔莫斯跟了上去。“北方的天空一片漆黑，”贝烈格说，“维拉奇尔卡星座黯淡无光。‘维拉的镰刀’像是失去了它的力量。这不是个好兆头。世界正在变化，你也能感觉到，不是吗？”他看着埃加尔莫斯。

埃加尔莫斯点了点头。

“一群叫做人类的物种从蓝山那边迁来，打算定居在贝烈瑞安德。这正是我王辛葛所担心的。他害怕精灵会和他们混居。他发誓不会让人类住进辛达族的王国里。不过我认为，誓言会被打破，终会有人类进入多瑞亚斯。”贝烈格说完，走到一旁。埃加尔莫斯回到另外两位领主身边。贝烈格的话在他心里久久不去。

埃克塞理安拿起笛子吹起了一首曲子。今夜，他们都不想睡。

睡不着。

太阳升了起来，平台上的喷泉折射着太阳辉煌的金光。贝烈格和三位领主一起爬下了平台，与公主会合。阿瑞蒂尔骑到马上。贝烈格的手下给他们带来了新的毯子。贝烈格带领他们从来的路返回。这一次他们没有被遮住眼睛。

来到森林的边缘时，贝烈格停了下来。“我们应该不会再见面了，异乡人。我就此别过吧！”说完话，他马上转身跑入森林，隐匿于林间。

四个人无所适从地站在森林的边缘，他们已经回到了大路上。他们向北望着，大概一哩外就是之前的岔路口。“公主，这一次你真的太冒失了。我希望你不会再做出这种事情。”埃加尔莫斯说。

“是啊，公主！”格罗芬德尔说，他转过头看着公主，甩起了他及腰的金发，“但是接下来你打算怎么样？如果按你所说前往东贝烈瑞安德，那么穿过多瑞亚斯已经是不可能的事情了。如果我们从南边绕过他们的国土，恐怕会花费过多的时间。如果取道他们北方的山谷南顿埚塞布绕行，又太过危险。要不要按照原计划前往芬巩的国土？”

阿瑞蒂尔刚才一直低着头，现在突然抬起头看格罗芬德尔：“不！我不会放弃前往费艾诺众子的领地！”她说，“我会穿过北方的恐怖死亡之谷！我宁愿经历未知的恐怖，也不愿被我的兄长禁锢！”她的手握紧缰绳，“从山谷出来之后就会是希姆拉德，凯勒巩和库茹芬兄弟在那里的要塞守卫着阿格隆隘口。在那里你们可以和我分道扬镳，然后回刚多林。如果不愿意送我去那里，反正我们过去的路上会重新经过刚多林的入口，你们可以直接回去！”

三位领主互看一样，他们都明白山谷的危险。但是他们无法阻止公主。他们了解阿瑞蒂尔，她一直是很固执的。况且如果他们真的就直接回去了，那图尔巩会对他们失望。所以他们心照不宣，决定陪伴公主前往她想去的地方。

他们又沿着之前的路返回，这次他们走得很慢，因为三位领主还期许着公主回心转意。他们花了十一天的时间回到了布砾希阿赫渡口。他们到达渡口的这天的中午，从北方飘来一阵浓烟。它一开始飘得很高，遮住了太阳，但那天下午那烟沉降了下来，他们几乎连路都不能看清。因此，他们在渡口休息了整整一天。这一天，空气中一直弥漫着一股浓浓的呛人的味道。

第二天，烟稍微薄了一些，虽然天空中的浓云还是没有散去。他们不知道这是什么时候了，大概是天亮起来之后过了一个小时。他们开始赶路。终于，他们在离开刚多林第三十天的中午来到了明迪布河岸。这河是丁巴尔平原和南顿埚塞布之间的屏障。

他们骑马涉过河，进入南顿埚塞布山谷。山谷一片荒芜，土地腐烂。从土地中伸出很多枯树，像是魔爪。

不久，太阳从他们背后沉下去了。三位领主停下脚步，阿瑞蒂尔反应过来，勒住马缰。“你们怎么停下来了？”

“公主，山谷里有我们不知道的危险。我认为还是在入夜就马上扎营休息的好。”格罗芬德尔说。

公主开口了，她现在很着急。因为马上就能到目的地了：“太早了！我们早一些走出山谷不就不危险了？如果你们害怕，就回刚多林去！我一个人走！”

公主一甩马缰，阿斯法洛斯向前加速。三位领主刚要跟上去，发现山谷里伸手不见五指，已经看不见公主的踪影了。埃克塞理安砍下一些枯木，点起了三根火把。他们在山谷中搜寻了好久，却没有能够找到阿瑞蒂尔。不出他们所料的，阿瑞蒂尔又一次莽撞地离开了他们。

他们彻底绝望了，转过头准备回刚多林。一路上，他们一句话都不说，心里却都在想着怎么向图尔巩解释。他们会失去图尔巩的信任，而他们所爱戴的图尔巩也可能因为失去了妹妹而陷入悲痛。就在这时，他们远远望见了正在巨蛛身下挣扎的的图尔巩。他们马上拔出剑跑了上去。


	6. 第五章 费艾诺众子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿瑞蒂尔如愿来到了东贝烈瑞安德的土地上。费艾诺众子见到她，各自心中有着什么不同的想法？而她与费艾诺三子凯勒巩又有着什么样的往事……

当阳光照进“寂静之地”多尔迪能寸草不生的黑色土地时，一场暴雨刚刚过去。最近大概是汛期，经常突然就降下瓢泼大雨。但是暑气却不见消散。空气闷闷的。还弥漫着浓烟的呛鼻味。多尔迪能的黑土地很坚硬。这是一片不毛之地，而这是因为它紧邻着西边的南顿埚塞布山谷。

但即使如此靠近那块被诅咒的土地，这里却没有像山谷那样的危险。此地以东的希姆拉德平原上的居民，有时候也会来这里。多尔迪能的西侧与恐怖死亡之谷以埃斯加尔都因河为界。河上有一座石桥，是在大道尚且通行的时候过河的必经之路，被称作伊安特伊阿乌。多尔迪能的东侧是另一条河阿洛斯。可以从阿洛西阿赫渡口渡过，进入广阔的希姆拉德平原。

从伊安特伊阿乌桥上，一个女人迅疾地策马度过埃斯加尔都因河。刚过河没几米，她便轻轻地勒了勒缰绳，她所骑的白色骏马意会似的速度慢下来。“等一会儿，阿斯法洛斯……”女人用虚弱的声音对身下的白色骏马说，“这里……应该已经不属于那……恐怖的……”

女人低着头，她的头发已经湿透了，因为前一天晚上刚下过一场大雨。她的身体颤抖着，她的优美身形在沾湿透明的衣服之下若隐若现。除了她的身体，同样湿掉的还有骏马的鬃毛。那鬃毛紧贴在马背上，就像那女人的衣服紧贴在她露出的双峰上，显得落魄而又动人。

因为雨后初晴的缘故，黑土地之间渗透出水来，形成了一道道细细的涓流，发出哗哗的声音。低下头看，像是地面被震出道道裂痕。但是这涓流的声音被埃斯加尔都因河上游的瀑布声覆盖了。这道从多松尼安高地的绝壁上坠下的白练，原本水流已经变小甚至枯竭，但因为这一场雨重焕了生机。你可以让水枯竭，但永远无法阻止其流动。

因为雨水中酸的浸泡，阿瑞蒂尔公主的布制白色衣服上起了一点点的黄斑。她只记得当她离开从者的庇护，独自奔入黑暗之中后，就彻底迷失了方向。昨夜还在山谷中的时候，突然一股渴意攫住了公主的咽喉。她便下马从溪流中取了一些水。但当她回上马刚想喝一口，天上就开始下起雨来。于是公主当时侥幸没有喝那受诅咒的溪水，把水壶收回马袋，策马向前疾奔。她希望找一个避雨的地方，但却什么都看不见。她甚至不知道自己是否走对了方向。她只能感觉到冷冷的雨丝砸在脸上，砸在身上。她感觉到，黑暗中有无数双眼睛盯着她，嘲笑着她逃离的行为。她感觉到那些眼睛的拥有者可以轻易夺走她的生命，但它们却很享受冷眼看着她因为自己的任性在风雨中生不如死的感觉。她感受到了恐惧，只想要逃离。她盲目地策马，奔向盲目的前方。

就是在这样的精神状态中，公主狂奔了一夜。

此刻已经逃离那恐怖山谷的公主在脑中回想着昨夜的一切，她的视线渐渐模糊。她的头变重了，她的脖子已经支不住那重量。于是她任由自己向旁边倒去，从马上摔下。她昏倒了。

当公主重新醒来时，太阳正在天空中央。她仰天躺在地上，因为太阳的强光，公主用手挡住眼睛才得以慢慢睁开。因为昏迷了一会儿，公主的精神清醒多了。她慢慢地从地上爬起来。她白色的衣服已经被黑色的土地染黑。仲夏时节，雨后的太阳总是毒辣。因为太阳的照射，公主的渴意又涌上舌尖。她看见阿斯法洛斯还乖乖地守在旁边。她走到马旁，从马背上取出水壶，想要喝一口水。

“如果是我的话，我可不会这么做。”一个稚嫩的女孩声音从她背后传来。

阿瑞蒂尔的第一反应是要杀掉身后的这个人，因为她的意识在奔溃的边缘。于是她把水壶松开，任由水壶落在地上，用手抽出短剑转身向声音的来源劈去。她看见那是一个美丽的女孩，大概刚刚成年的长相。女孩穿着淡蓝色的长裙。当那把短剑接触到女孩身体的那一刻，女孩的身体像是化作了水一样，那短剑砍断了女孩长裙的肩带，却直接穿过了女孩的身体。长裙顺着女孩的身体滑下，落在地上。跟着长裙一起落在地上的，是阿瑞蒂尔的短剑，因为阿瑞蒂尔在惊讶间松开了握住短剑的手。当阿瑞蒂尔平复下来时，她看着女孩，那女孩的身体已经重新化为实体，赤裸地站在阿瑞蒂尔面前。

“你……是什么人……”阿瑞蒂尔重新露出惊讶的表情，向女孩伸出手，以确认她看到的不是幻觉，却恰巧碰到了女孩看似刚发育完全的双峰。

阿瑞蒂尔这才反应过来，收回手，红着脸转过去。“我还以为你要一直看着我呢，嘻嘻。”女孩吐了吐舌头说道，“你砍坏了我的衣服呢，唉。”说着，女孩走到一边，举起双手，地上突然汇聚起了一股水流，聚向女孩的身体，包裹在她周围，重新形成了一件淡蓝色的长裙。

女孩调了调衣服的肩带，看着阿瑞蒂尔，指着地上：“你看看你的水壶里的水。”

阿瑞蒂尔低头看去，发现从她打翻的水壶里流出来的不是透明的水，而是血。“我不懂……这是……”

“这山谷里的水带着诅咒，刚多林的阿瑞蒂尔。我是乌妮，欧西之妻。”女孩子说道。

“妻子？你还没有到出嫁的年纪吧？”阿瑞蒂尔握住女孩的双肩问。“我不是精灵。我是一位迈雅，这女孩的身体只是我的化身而已。我曾经在暗中帮助过你，你还记得吗？”

这时候，阿瑞蒂尔的记忆中闪过一些画面，当时曾经在刚多林的泉水中看到的少女的脸庞和面前的人一模一样。她还想起来，当她试图逃出图姆拉登环山时，干河的水流曾为她产生了很强的助推，却死死地遏制住后面追兵的步伐。“你就是那时候……”

“你没有猜错。我是水神乌欧牟手下的迈雅。”

“可是……”阿瑞蒂尔脸上的疑惑没有解开，“作为次级神，你为什么要帮我？”

乌妮笑了笑，伸出双手抚摸阿瑞蒂尔的全身。她的双手经过的地方，衣服上的水都被吸干，衣服又重回了纯白的颜色：“我的领导者乌欧牟，他非常反对这一切。他希望最后你会留在刚多林，因此禁止一切他手下的迈雅对你提供帮助。他曾说，你的离开将会给刚多林带来厄运。”乌妮甩动着柔顺的头发，“但我不同意，没有人应该因为别人而被剥夺了自由。”

阿瑞蒂尔仍然沉思着，不知道怎么回答她。“所以我决定帮助你离开刚多林，并在你的旅途上悄悄保护你。但是最近有一些事已经证明了乌欧牟的预言。预言中刚多林的厄运已经开始了。”

“什么？”阿瑞蒂尔紧紧握住乌妮的双手，“刚多林发生了什么？”

乌妮的身体突然又开始虚化，阿瑞蒂尔一下捞空，握住了乌妮又一次留下的长裙。

“我必须走了。我们不会再见了，留着这件衣服吧，里面的神力会护佑你的此行。因为我的行为，乌欧牟的怒火必将降到我的头上。我本应该相信他的预言。现在只有一个办法能够救刚多林了，那就是，无论发生什么，永远不要再回去那里！”最后的刚多林这个词在空气中渐渐淡去。独留阿瑞蒂尔呆立在黑色的土地上，如同泥淖之中一朵纯白色的莲花。

阿洛斯河干流和凯隆河之间的那片平原，被称为希姆拉德。平原的北部，是东西横亘五十里格远的埃瑞德戈埚洛斯山脉的尽头。在它更加东边的地方，是一座叫希姆凛的高山。山顶上有终年不化的积雪。这两座山脉是安格班合围的重要组成部分。在这两者之间，势必留下一道隘口，那隘口是防线上较为脆弱的位置，名叫阿格隆隘口。在这里，有一座坚固的阿格隆堡垒守护着南境。驻守这座堡垒的是费艾诺众子中的凯勒巩和库茹芬兄弟两个。从隘口中，会吹出来自北方草原阿德嘉兰的微风，不过在隘口的作用下，那风变得强劲有力，甚至大过了来自南部广袤平原上的季风。

希姆拉德平原上的风非常凉爽，甚至是在这样的炎夏时节。平原的南部，是一片森林，被称为南埃尔莫斯。

就是在这片平原靠近这森林的地方，有七个骑着马的身影正在南行。当他们即将来到森林面前时，领头的一个精灵停了下来。

“我的弟弟们，我们已经走得太靠南了。”他是费艾诺众子中最年长的迈兹洛斯。他的右手只长着一只断臂，衣服的袖子绑在断处。他挺拔地坐在马上，转过头对身后的弟弟说。

其他人也都停了下来。“前面这片树林就是南埃尔莫斯。辛葛王一部分子民生活在里面。理智的选择是离他们远一点。”开口的精灵眼中透出他缜密的思维。他是众子中最为机巧一位，名叫库茹芬。

在他旁边，另一个精灵点点头。他在众子中显得最为俊美，他是凯勒巩。“我们为什么要避让这些低劣的灰精灵？辛达族精灵就应该低我们一等！”皮肤黝黑的卡兰希尔暴躁地说。这时一只手放在卡兰希尔肩上。那是一双纤细的手，它的主人是一位神情忧郁的精灵，他是次子玛格洛尔。他最擅长作诗和吟唱歌谣。在世人眼中，能够在这方面高他一筹的，只有多瑞亚斯的辛葛王身旁的谋臣戴隆。卡兰希尔明白了他的意思，看了一眼瞪着他的迈兹洛斯，不再说话。

而身旁有两个精灵一直没有说话，打量着四周。他们的长相近乎完美地相同，可以看出他们是双胞胎。他们是阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯。

在众人之间，有一只形似猎狗的生物。但是，和一般的猎狗比起来，它显得有些太大了。那大小只是比众人胯下的骏马小一点点。那猎狗长着黑色的闪光毛皮。它紧紧跟在凯勒巩身边。这猎狗叫胡安。从西方大陆来这里之前，这匹巨型猎犬是狩猎之神欧洛米赠送给凯勒巩的礼物。

在达成了共识之后，众人都把马头转向后方，向北回去。他们这次是集合狩猎来的，从他们马背上背的众多沾满鲜血的动物尸体可以看出。

“对了，哥哥。”鲁莽的卡兰希尔开口了，“最近有一群后来儿女在盖理安河对岸的我的领地沙盖理安住了下来。对此我不太敢轻举妄动，我想先征求你的建议。”

看见卡兰希尔第一次这么谨慎，迈兹洛斯也是吃了一惊。他说：“我听说曾经有人类与菲纳芬的儿子打过交道。这些人很可能成为盟友，所以你先不要驱逐这些人类，看看形势。”卡兰希尔点了点头。

胡安一开始静静跟在他们背后，但是它突然开始在地上嗅闻着什么。过了一会儿，他加快速度跑到了七人的前面，朝着北方狂吠。“怎么了，胡安？”凯勒巩用温柔的声音问道。

这时，凯勒巩看见前方不远处，有一人一马正在奔驰。当再仔细一看时，他有了一种预感：那是一个很久没有见到的熟人。胡安又吠了两声，欢快的跑上前去。凯勒巩看了一眼库茹芬。库茹芬像是懂了什么，和凯勒巩同时策马加速上前，靠近那个身影。当他们离那身影只有几十呎近时，两人都看清楚了，那是一个女性的精灵。那个人，正是图尔巩的妹妹，阿瑞蒂尔，他们儿时最好的朋友。就在同时，那个身影也停了下来，像是看见了这边。她激动地从马上跳下，跑过来，一把抱住了扑向她的胡安。

凯勒巩和库茹芬策马上前。“真是，”凯勒巩说，“好久不见了。”阿瑞蒂尔抱着胡安抬起头，眼中释放出难以掩饰的喜悦。

“我……终于见到你们了。”阿瑞蒂尔说着。坚强的她眼角滑下一滴泪珠。

身后，其他的五位兄弟跟了上来。迈兹洛斯看见阿瑞蒂尔，皱了皱眉头。卡兰希尔低声嘀咕了句：“芬国昐家的贱人！”这时候迈兹洛斯又转过头瞪着卡兰希尔。库茹芬瞥了所有人一眼，马上开口了：“兄弟们，我们在阿格隆堡垒还有急事，必须马上陪同阿瑞蒂尔公主回去了。先和你们分开了！”说完，他直接将阿瑞蒂尔抱到自己马上，策马前行。凯勒巩走到一边，牵起阿瑞蒂尔的骏马阿斯法洛斯的缰绳跟在身后，胡安则跟在他身后。

当他们离开后，迈兹洛斯指着卡兰希尔：“不要口无遮拦！芬国昐的族人将是我们在这里最大的盟友。如果没有他的儿子芬巩，我现在还能在这里和你们说话吗？我们的父亲就是因自己的骄傲而丢了性命，我不希望你们也是这样！”

风声像是大地的哭泣，从阿格隆隘口涌入希姆拉德平原。从希姆拉德平原向北眺望，可以望到雄伟的山墙。将视线向高处移动，你会发现这山墙的顶端被白色的云层包裹着。实在难以想像那云端有什么。而没有被那云层覆盖的地方，可以看出一层厚厚的积雪，由高处向低处逐渐变得稀薄，最后在山腰处消失不见，变成山石的青色。

山墙的南北两侧都是悬崖，让人产生一种在巨物面前的恐惧感。但是这山墙却朝东西两侧逐渐降低。这令人敬畏的山墙就是希姆凛高峰，也是抵御大敌的天然防线。费艾诺众子的大哥迈兹洛斯在高峰的顶端，那云中某处，筑有一处要塞。

在希姆凛的西面，则是恐怖死亡之谷北侧的那座绵延五十里格的山脉埃瑞德戈埚洛斯。希姆凛和这座山脉之间有一个隘口，这形成了安格班合围最薄弱的缺口。这是阿格隆隘口，迈兹洛斯的弟弟凯勒巩和库茹芬在这里建起了要塞阿格隆。

要塞整体呈现一种墨绿色，它的整体包括隘口正中央的堡垒以及由堡垒侧翼向东西两边延伸的高墙。高墙的高度大概是一百呎。高墙的尽头与两边的山沿相接。在隘口两侧的高山之间，立着这么一座墨绿色长墙，让人有一种不堪一击的错觉。但显然从要塞落成至今，任何试图从北方突破这座要塞的敌人现在都不会再有这种错觉了。凯勒巩和库茹芬领导下的精英骑兵时刻在要塞以北的洛斯蓝平原上巡逻着。在骑兵们的马蹄声中，费艾诺家族的旗帜在平原上飘舞。在隘口中央的堡垒中，驻扎着费艾诺家族勇敢的军队。阿德嘉兰平原上驻扎的邪恶的奥克军队，只要一踏上洛斯蓝的土地一步，就会被这精良的军队屠戮殆尽。

这时候要塞的南侧走来了三个人。他们是两男一女，其中一男一女同骑一匹马，另一个男性精灵则骑在马上，同时手中还牵了一匹骏马。一只巨大的猎犬紧跟其后。

阿瑞蒂尔看见阿格隆要塞时，不免有些被震撼到了。这和刚多林不一样，刚多林更多的是一种安宁的感觉。而在这儿，你只能感觉自己很渺小。在接近要塞时，阿瑞蒂尔已经开始想像未来的生活了。在要塞里，没有人会限制她的自由，因为所有人都无暇顾及她；她可以枕着兵革之声睡去，被号角之声唤醒；每当有奥克的小队试图南犯时，她可以加入凯勒巩的军队，消灭敌人；如若她愿意，她可以南下在广袤的平原上肆意纵马；当她有心事之时，这里有她儿时的伙伴；费艾诺家族中都是诺多族中最勇敢的，她甚至可以在这里找到她的伴侣。

在发呆间，阿瑞蒂尔发现他们已经到了堡垒的门口。堡垒的墙壁上有一条弯曲向上的路。他们就顺着这条路爬上堡垒，进入了堡垒的南门。

阿瑞蒂尔发现堡垒有内外两层。他们进到堡垒之后，就下马了。凯勒巩唤来一个侍从带走了三匹骏马。那个侍从在离开前一直在盯着阿瑞蒂尔看，眼神中带着排斥。阿瑞蒂尔被盯得很不舒服。她悄悄环顾四周，感觉到一股沉重的压力。

“费艾诺的族人有一种根深蒂固的骄傲。他们很排斥和除了费艾诺族人以外的其他诺多精灵打交道。你在这里生活的时候可能会和他们起冲突。我会下令让他们和你保持距离，但你千万不要主动招惹他们。”凯勒巩在阿瑞蒂尔的耳边低语。

如果说这话的人不是她儿时的伙伴，她可能会很不舒服。不过既然她要在这里生活下去，这些小小的约束就无所谓了。只要不让她回到刚多林去。

阿瑞蒂尔被费艾诺的两个儿子带着穿过了内墙，进入了主堡。主堡的上层有很多的空房间，他们挑了一间相对舒适的，走了进去。“这些房间是给我的亲兄弟们准备的。他们有时候会来做客。这里很安逸，我的军队都住在下层。出入这里的只有我们和侍从。”库茹芬说，“你住的房间是玛格洛尔的。他们最近很少来拜访了，所以你大可以放心，不会有影响。”

说完，库茹芬拍了拍凯勒巩的肩膀，然后对胡安招了招手：“跟我走，胡安。”他离开了房间，大猎犬跟着他。房间里只剩下凯勒巩和阿瑞蒂尔两人。

“我没有想到我们还能见面。”凯勒巩拉阿瑞蒂尔坐到床沿，“记得小时候，你很少和自己的兄长玩，却独爱与我和库茹芬一起。”

阿瑞蒂尔笑了：“那时候真的很开心。快成年的时候，我们的关系也不一样了。”凯勒巩点了点头，握住阿瑞蒂尔的手，她没有抗拒。“明知道我们不会有结果，却一起度过了那么多夜晚。”凯勒巩说。

阿瑞蒂尔红了脸，低着头：“那我想我现在还是没有成熟。”凯勒巩明白了她的意思，把脸靠近阿瑞蒂尔，吻了上去。

他温柔地解下她的衣服，然后用手轻轻触碰她白皙的胸部。那一瞬间他的手蹭到了她的乳头，她的身体像是有了反应般颤抖了一下。凯勒巩紧接着将他的手伸向她两腿之间的禁忌区域。

“啊……”阿瑞蒂尔的手紧紧抓住凯勒巩，她抬着头，嗓间发出如游丝般的喘息声。那声音被窗外的马蹄声锁住。被困在这只有方寸的小小的乐土中。

破晓前的黑暗，总是最黑的。

现在的时间是凌晨，但是阿格隆要塞已经热闹起来了。嘈杂的马蹄声吵醒了正在熟睡的凯勒巩。他慢慢睁开眼睛，飘逸的长发遮住了他的眼睛。他看着躺在他怀里的阿瑞蒂尔，轻柔地抚摸着她的头发，在她额上吻了吻，然后离开被窝。他从床上起身，然后重新帮阿瑞蒂尔盖好被子。

他没有穿任何衣服。一阵微风吹动着窗边的帷幔，使凯勒巩哆嗦了一下。即便是这样的炎夏季节，清晨时候从隘口中溜过的来自洛斯蓝平原上的劲风也是凉飕飕的。凯勒巩赤裸着身子走到窗边。窗边桌上即将燃尽的烛光映衬着他英俊的脸庞，金黄的头发和他结实的肌肉。

他向窗外望去，天空中还闪烁着星辰的光芒，不过深蓝色的天空的东部天际，已经微微泛红。他轻轻掩上窗户，尽量不吵醒她。凯勒巩坐回床边，静静地看着阿瑞蒂尔。他思考着自己与阿瑞蒂尔这种微妙的关系。他很爱她，这曾经是一种由伴侣之爱，情欲之爱和兄妹之爱交织而成的情感。但他在年纪足够大得知道出自同源的手足各自的后代是永远不可能相伴一生的时候，就已经放弃了伴侣之爱。但是凯勒巩很纠结。他很难放下对于她的那种占有欲望。他并不缺少伴侣，甚至曾经有很多少女倾其所能为了与他度过一夜，但对阿瑞蒂尔身体的向往却不同于任何曾在他面前搔首弄姿的女人。所以当年在阿门洲生活的时候，他和阿瑞蒂尔维持了很长时间的这种爱欲关系。

昨夜的交欢让他想起了当年的日子。但他知道现在不一样了。他现在身处危机四伏的中洲。即使现在的贝烈瑞安德在安格班合围的保护之下已经享受了几百年的和平生活。他必须为费艾诺的族人考虑更多，因为他已经不再是那个少年。

从窗户的缝隙间，凯勒巩隐约看见天已经亮了。他很疑惑，因为今天的清晨与平时大不相同。今天外面似乎显得有些太闹了。他似乎猜到发生了什么。

阿瑞蒂尔这时候醒了，看着坐在床边的凯勒巩。她坐起身，棉被顺着她的身体滑下，露出她的赤身。阿瑞蒂尔的头发有点乱，但是脸上还带着一丝血色，显然是还没从昨晚凯勒巩熟练的技巧带给她的愉悦中缓过来。“这么早就醒了吗，公主？”

阿瑞蒂尔点了点头：“我还没适应这里的新环境，所以睡得不太好。”她整理了一下头发，看着凯勒巩。凯勒巩站起身子，在桌边从水壶里倒了一杯水，递给阿瑞蒂尔。阿瑞蒂尔接过水杯喝了一口。

“答应我，你在这住的这段日子里，不要离开这个房间，好吗？”凯勒巩捧着她的脸说。

“为什么？”她皱起了眉头，“连你也想要限制我的自由吗？你就打算把我锁在这个房间里，把我当做你壁橱里的玩具？”阿瑞蒂尔推开他的手，起身跪立在床上，将手里的水杯往桌子上一砸，杯子里的水洒了她一手。

凯勒巩说：“不是这样！我的子民，他们对于我收留你的意见很大。我只是希望尽量避免矛盾。你留在这个房间里，我才能保证你的安全。会有侍从给你送食物来。我会经常来陪你的。”凯勒巩把手放在她的两肩。

阿瑞蒂尔迟疑了一下，然后点了点头。在点头的时候，阿瑞蒂尔突然注意到自己的短剑透过剑鞘发出淡蓝色的光芒。凯勒巩也很警觉地发现了这个异样。阿瑞蒂尔想起来刚多林的洛格领主告诉过自己，剑身发出蓝光是奥克接近的信号。

突然房间的门被推开了。进来的是库茹芬，他看见两人没有穿衣服，似乎在意料之中。“哥哥，马上穿衣服！奥克进攻了。”说完，他关上门走了。

凯勒巩松开手，一件件捡起地上凌乱的衣服，放到床上。

“让我跟你们一起作战！”阿瑞蒂尔说。

“不要开玩笑了！你呆在这里！”凯勒巩大声吼道。阿瑞蒂尔明显是被他的怒吼吓到了，沉默下来。

凯勒巩穿上自己的衣服，走到门边。阿瑞蒂尔一句话都没有说，但凯勒巩听见身后传来抽泣声。“等我回来。”说完，凯勒巩走出房间，没有回头。

阿瑞蒂尔跪坐在床上，脸颊上滑下一滴泪珠。

凄惨的风声回荡在阿格隆要塞的正上方。北方的洛斯蓝平原，目力可及的尽头，有一片黑影。骇人的叫喊声从北方传来。那是奥克的军队行军的声音。属于奥克的那粗鄙的语言中充满了污秽的辱骂，没有人想知道他们究竟在行军时喊些什么。平原上有很多正在驰骋的骑兵队伍，那都是阿格隆隘口的精英。他们穿着金色的战甲，身后披着红色的斗篷。那些骑兵队伍正在集结成阵型，准备抵御那黑影的来袭。血红色的朝阳从东方的蓝色山脉间升起，预示着即将到来的杀戮。

在骑兵队伍的阵前，库茹芬骑着白色的骏马，手中紧握着马缰。刚刚升起的朝阳已经在不知不觉间没入乌黑的云层中去。库茹芬知道，奥克的弱点是在阳光下会行动迟缓，所以奥克每次的进攻都会伴随着乌云到来。奥克的军队已经到达一里格近了。库茹芬看见那军队铺成一大片，像是把洛斯兰平原全部染黑了，又仿佛是那广袤的平原受到了烈火的灼烧，成为了一片焦土。库茹芬相信，这次进攻比以前的任何一次的规模都要大。除此之外，他似乎感觉远处的天空也被染黑了。不是那种来自乌云的阴冷色调，而是真正的黯淡无光。他不知道那是什么。虽然这还称不上一场大战役，但这一定是魔苟斯为即将发动的大战役做出的铺垫，库茹芬这样想。

其实按照阿格隆隘口的地形，往日的数次战斗完全可以借助要塞的城墙击退。但是凯勒巩一直对自己的骑兵队伍很有信心，而且他和他们众兄弟中的卡兰希尔一样，从来不在自己的要塞中安排弓箭手，因为他们认为弓箭只有在打猎的时候才有用武之地，而面对战场的厮杀，弓箭显得异常脆弱。库茹芬多次劝过他，但他从没有听。毕竟他是哥哥。

凯勒巩也骑着骏马从骑兵阵列的侧面走来。“情况怎么样，弟弟？”凯勒巩问。

库茹芬看着他，把头向北撇了撇。凯勒巩顺着方向看去，才发现自己问了一个很蠢的问题，因为这情况实在太直观了。不过凯勒巩丝毫没有畏惧，因为他坚信自己的精英骑兵队伍可以轻松击退这些来自地面的部队。

凯勒巩抽出剑，这个时候奥克的军队已经来到了一千呎外。凯勒巩转身对着自己的军队大喊：“诺多族的同胞们！费艾诺的子嗣们！我们曾在众神面前，在蒙福之地立下誓言！我们发誓，要消灭所有费艾诺的敌人！我们发誓，要让精灵宝钻的荣耀被世人铭记！我们发誓，要让所有和我们作对的人感受到熊熊烈火的恐惧！今天，就是这个时刻！”凯勒巩在骑兵的阵前来回驰骋，让这战吼回响在每位战士的耳边。骑兵们都伸出手，紧紧握住剑柄，随时准备使他们的佩剑出鞘，“现在，冲锋！为了费艾诺！”

库茹芬吹响了刚刚挂在腰间的号角，随着尖锐的号角声响起的，是数把剑被从鞘中抽出的金属声。马蹄声响起，阿格隆要塞的骑兵们开始冲锋。所有精灵都把剑向前高举，大喊着：“为了费艾诺！”

凯勒巩和库茹芬在队伍的最前方。他们看见奥克军队的头领骑着座狼，站在一块巨石上。他举起手中的刀，那刀早已经锈迹斑斑，但看上去分外沉重。头领那腐烂可怖的脸上，用白色的漆料画上了铁王座的标记。那是代表着邪恶之神，他们的大敌魔苟斯的徽记。魔苟斯统率着无数令人难以想象的恐怖生物，他唯一的目的就是统治这个世界，成为所有生命的主宰。

那个奥克的头领举起大刀，大吼了一句奥克语，不知在说些什么。奥克的军队阵列突然改变，从军队里走来一群长矛手和一群持盾步兵。持盾步兵用盾牌连成长墙，长矛手则从盾牌的缝隙间将长矛戳出。无论是什么样的骑兵队伍，朝着这样的长墙冲锋都是等于自寻死路。

奥克头领露出邪恶的笑容，打算看着这些可悲的诺多族精灵自己躺进坟墓里。然而让他吃惊的是，凯勒巩和库茹芬在即将触及长矛的瞬间从马上一跃而起，蹬了一脚马背，在空中翻了个身后落入奥克的盾墙之后。他们把剑朝下，双双将剑各自插入一个持盾奥克的头顶。

那两匹马抬起前蹄停止了冲锋。同一时间，骑兵阵列的前排士兵也都从马上一跃而起，跳入奥克群中。盾墙的队列马上被打乱了，长矛和盾牌落了一地。借着这个机会，剩下的骑兵们从盾墙的突破口杀入。矮小猥琐的奥克自然是抵挡不住马匹的冲击，被纷纷撞倒在地。

奥克头领露出了惊讶的神情，望了望四周。他骑着座狼跳入人群，拿着大刀砍杀。很多精灵的身体被他直接一刀砍成两截，有些马匹的腿被砍断，马上的人翻身摔到地上。而头领胯下的座狼也在奋力啃食着所有的活物。被他杀死的将士们喷溅出如洪水般的血，将洛斯兰平原变成一片红草地。其间被他撞倒践踏的奥克也不计其数。这位头领的体格在奥克中是不多见的。

局势渐渐焦灼起来，精灵的队伍慢慢失去了大量的马匹，开始与奥克近身战斗起来。奥克的身体虽然矮小，但是数量很多。骑兵队伍慢慢被围了起来。凯勒巩和库茹芬已经骑回了自己的马上，他们利用马的前蹄踢开试图靠近的敌人，用宝剑挥砍侧面的奥克。

阵列中，精灵们一个个死去。有些被长矛扎穿了心脏，有些被奥克的战锤砸破了头，有些直接被嗜血的奥克一口咬住脖子断了气。地上落满了死去士兵的头颅，身体和内脏。他们的武器散落一地。有些在地上挣扎着惨叫，捂着伤口。那一匹匹白色的骏马也被染成了可怖的血色，发出凄厉的嘶鸣。

兵器碰撞的声音，士兵的喊叫和马的嘶鸣混合成一曲急促的音乐。

不过，局势慢慢又向凯勒巩一方倾斜。因为长时间的训练，精英骑兵的力量不容小觑。身手矫健的骑兵们有时能一剑砍死几个奥克，或者说至少是砍伤他们。

凯勒巩骑着马试图挑战奥克的头领。头领也举起大刀，驾着座狼飞驰靠近。在相遇的一瞬间，凯勒巩一弯腰，躲过大刀的攻击，自己将剑插入头领的腹部。头领从狼身上长摔下来，而凯勒巩却没有来得及取回自己的剑。那座狼冲出去几十呎之后转回头，扑向凯勒巩。他的骏马被座狼扑倒，凯勒巩也从马上摔下。座狼一步步走上前来，像是在耀武扬威。他来到凯勒巩面前，张开满是唾液的大口。不过下一秒，它的脑袋就被一把剑贯穿了。

是库茹芬。他拔出带血的宝剑，用斗篷擦干净剑上的血迹。“你丢了宝剑，哥哥！”他笑着说完，策马离开。

凯勒巩爬起身，要去捡回自己的宝剑。他这才看见刚才的头领没有当场死亡。他挣扎着取出腰间的一个号角。凯勒巩的第一反应是不能让他吹响号角。他飞身扑上去，号角却已经被吹响。凯勒巩一把拔出插在头领腰上的宝剑，砍掉了他的头。

这号角声惊住了众人。他们不明白这意味着什么。奥克们都停下攻击，四散溃逃。而天空中有一片黑压压的东西正在靠近。库茹芬眯起眼看着那黑影好一会儿，突然大喊：“撤退！撤退！是吸血鬼！”这一刻，他才明白为什么他刚刚会有天空被染黑的错觉。

凯勒巩也向北望去，发现天空中飞来很多拥有蝙蝠翅膀的人形生物。但是那生物的翼展足足有一个半的精灵的身高。他们有着鲜明的精灵身体的轮廓，但是皮肤是深蓝色。可以想象这些生物也是被魔苟斯从精灵转化而来的。他们身上一丝不挂，嘴唇上沾着风干的血液。“撤回要塞！”他吼道。凯勒巩知道，他的骑兵队伍再强大，也敌不过这些来自空中的威胁。

在精灵之间传说，魔苟斯的安格班要塞里有数不胜数的奇异物种，但是真正被史册所记载的只有奥克和少数其他物种。大家都认为这些吸血鬼存在于谣言之中，毕竟从来没有精灵真正踏入过安格班诸门，还能完整地出来。

而吸血鬼在这次战斗中的出现，证明了一件贝烈瑞安德全境的诺多诸王都在猜测的事情：魔苟斯即将发动一场大战。而为此他准备好了很多的邪恶生物。

阿格隆要塞的守军开始撤退，他们有一些骑在马上的，马上调转马头飞驰。一部分人在跑过失去马匹的战友时，将他们一把拉上马。其余一部分一下子跳上了失去主人的马匹，也开始向要塞撤退。而有些不受驯服的马匹早已被吸血鬼惊吓到，四散而逃。那些不幸没有能骑上马匹的士兵们，被甩在了队伍后面。

吸血鬼飞行的速度明显快了不少，在靠近队伍的尾部时，前排的吸血鬼降落下来，试图抓起徒步奔跑的那些精灵。有一些精灵停下了脚步，转过身用剑驱赶吸血鬼，但是很快他们就被包围了。吸血鬼两三个一起，撕裂了一个个士兵的身体，然后开始吸食他们的血液。有些直接放弃了抵抗，被吸血鬼拖离地面，从高空扔下，摔成一滩血水。如同在信封的封口处滴下一片火漆。

吸血鬼们利用速度的优势追上骑上了马匹的队伍。他们突然降下来，抓起一匹马，重重摔在地上，并将马匹的主人撕裂。

凯勒巩和库茹芬跑在最后。现在队伍已经到达了要塞城墙下。要塞的大门缓缓打开。一个吸血鬼飞到库茹芬身后，伸出爪子要抓他的后背。在即将触及时，库茹芬一弯腰躲开了。那吸血鬼迅捷地转过身子回头再次尝试。库茹芬举高宝剑，吸血鬼因为惯性的影响，胸口撞在那把剑上死了。但巨大的冲击力将库茹芬撞下马。那马匹因为胆怯，自顾自跑走了。库茹芬忍住后背的疼痛站起来，尽力奔跑，却已经被队伍甩下。几个吸血鬼降落在地上并围了上来。那些吸血鬼解开库茹芬的衣服，弯下腰用舌头在他身上舔舐着。库茹芬想反抗，却因为刚刚从马上摔下来的疼痛而无力反抗。

撤退的士兵都跑进了大门。凯勒巩让大门关闭。城墙上的士兵按要求开始关闭大门，凯勒巩马上掉转了马头冲向库茹芬。靠近时，凯勒巩一拉缰绳，马抬起前蹄，踢晕了一个吸血鬼。其他吸血鬼被他驱散开，高高飞起来，围着他们飞行，等待适合的进攻时机。后面围上来越来越多的吸血鬼。有些则直接擦肩而过，向要塞飞去。要塞的大门还有一丝缝隙就关死了。有的吸血鬼试图从大门飞进去。他们就这样撞在要塞的金属大门上，在光泽的大门上留下一个墨点。大门终于关上了。吸血鬼开始在要塞的上空盘旋。

凯勒巩拉着库茹芬站了起来，爬到马背上。吸血鬼们同时向下俯冲而来。他们心想今天就要死在这里了。但是死亡没有降临。他们感受到了地面的抖动，那是那些吸血鬼落地引起的。凯勒巩和库茹芬看见，从城墙上飞来几十支箭矢，击落了包围着他们的吸血鬼。一阵号角声吹响。凯勒巩呼出一口气：那是他的大哥，来自希姆凛的迈兹洛斯的号角声。

从城墙上飞出更多的箭矢，扫清着要塞上空的敌人。箭矢贯穿吸血鬼的身体时，向四周洒落出黑色的血液。阿格隆隘口像是下起了一场雨。一场箭矢与吸血鬼的血交错下落的带着浓浓腥味的雨。

阿格隆要塞的大门重新打了开来，两个骑着白马的精灵跑出来，迎接凯勒巩和库茹芬。是迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔。

“马上跟我去希姆凛！费艾诺众子要召开会议！”迈兹洛斯对凯勒巩说。

库茹芬的手扶在凯勒巩的肩上。“发生什么了，哥哥？”

“战争，弟弟。有一场大战要来了。”

凯勒巩推开阿瑞蒂尔房间的大门。他是来告别的。他的大哥召他前往希姆凛群山中。他不能给她许诺下的陪伴了，甚至很久一段时间，他都不会回到阿格隆要塞来。除此之外，他还打算跟阿瑞蒂尔坦明未来的打算：他打算斩断和她的这种关系。因为他们的未来是那样虚无缥缈。

但是推开门之后，他却发现屋内空无一人。床上的被子杂乱地放着。窗户还是紧闭着的。他看见桌子上放着她没吃的早餐，一支羽毛笔和一封信。凯勒巩走到桌边，拿起信纸。那信纸上有湿湿的痕迹，像是泪痕。凯勒巩读了一遍这封信，沉默了良久。

“她走了……”


	7. 第六章 微光之子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在芬国昐的提醒下，图尔巩与兄长芬巩踏上了寻求人类结盟的旅途。在埃斯托拉德他们会遇上什么意想不到的人？而离开阿格隆隘口的阿瑞蒂尔，到底去了哪里……

时间推移，到了一年的冬天。

天空中飘着大雪，河面结起了厚厚的冰。从冰层下传来低沉的冰裂声。强劲的风吹过湖面，河岸边的枯树剧烈摇晃着，发出咔嚓的声音。有一队精灵正沿着河岸边骑行。风声呼啸，飞雪咪住了他们的眼睛。

他们穿着深蓝色的裘绒外套，兜帽和袖口的边缘是一圈雪白的绒毛，上面沾上了不少雪，但是色差很小，看起来很不明显。裘绒外套看上去很暖和，但是有几个精灵还是会免不了抽搐几下。那是因为刺骨的寒风会从他们兜帽之下钻进他们的脖子里去。他们提着费艾诺之灯，因为这暴风雪的天气，实在很难看清前方的路。费艾诺之灯那微弱的蓝色光芒照亮了他们脚下的道路。于是这个队列在雪中艰难行进着。

时不时有雪落到他们的脸上，又借着他们的体温融化为水滴，短暂地挂在他们两颊。在狂风的鞭打下，他们的脸又很快恢复干燥。他们修长的眉毛变成了灰色，因为那上面沾上了雪花。这让他们有了一种不一样的英气。图尔巩行走在队伍的前端，和另一个精灵并驾。那个精灵和图尔巩很像，但是身高没有图尔巩高。他们现在处在东贝烈瑞安德，正沿着凯隆河岸北上。图尔巩用戴着厚皮手套的双手挡住脸，让雪不至于妨碍他看路。地上的积雪有些厚，马蹄在雪中踩出深深的足迹。但因为风雪的肆虐，那足迹很快被新的雪覆盖住。

现在是320年，距他的妹妹离开刚多林已经过去了四年半。在这四年半里，他一直在打听自己妹妹的下落。但是结局总是让他失望：阿瑞蒂尔杳无音讯。刚多林的众位领主都相信一个事实，那就是阿瑞蒂尔已经死了。他们劝谏图尔巩接受这个事实，因为没有任何凡人能够独自穿过那个蜘蛛山谷。图尔巩却坚信他的妹妹还活着。

他们此行的目的地是埃斯托拉德。虽然他还没有放弃寻找他的妹妹，但是一次次的失败让他开始绝望。他开始意识到贝烈瑞安德马上会发生巨变，自己应该为这一切做好准备，而不是整天沉溺于泡沫般的幻想。这一次的行程，正是要为自己的父亲，芬国昐寻找盟友。这些盟友就是精灵口中的后来儿女，人类。

他们是从芬国昐的领地，贝烈瑞安德西北部的希斯路姆出发的。他们一路南下，穿越了广袤的塔拉斯迪尔能平原。它占据了西贝烈瑞安德的大部分领土，也是菲纳芬之子芬罗德的土地。他是最早尝试与人类结盟的精灵王，贝奥家族的族长贝奥侍奉着他。

随后，他们从西瑞安沼泽渡过大河西瑞安。那是西瑞安河全程水流最缓的流域。接着他们沿着灰精灵的多瑞亚斯王国南境向东来到了东贝烈瑞安德：费艾诺众子的土地。之后就一直沿着凯隆河北上。

与图尔巩并驾的精灵开口了：“你真的不愿意吗？”他开口了，“给阿瑞蒂尔举行葬礼的事。她很可能已经死了，我们都希望她能走得体面些。”

这个精灵和图尔巩一样有着白皙的皮肤，比图尔巩多了一份阳刚之气。他从兜帽中露出双眼看着图尔巩，眼神充满勇敢和无畏。

“是的，芬巩。”图尔巩说，“我不会为一个活着的人举办葬礼。我不相信她死了，因为我从来没见到她的尸体。”

这位和图尔巩对话的精灵，就是他的哥哥芬巩。他们是一起从希斯路姆出发的。芬巩听闻点了点头，扯着兜帽遮住脸。兜帽上的棉絮在狂风中舞动。他明白弟弟的固执，这和阿瑞蒂尔如出一辙。

之后两人都不再说话。身后的骑队一共有十位精灵，他们都是芬巩的手下，已经在海洋性气候的希斯路姆住了三百多年，因此对于贝烈瑞安德内陆的冬天很不适应。他们身体颤抖着，通过间或发起的交流抑制身体的寒冷。

不过，这天气也没有一直跟他们过不去，这暴风雪慢慢小下来了。他们陷入沉默后的二十分钟内，席卷的狂风平息下来。雪也小了不少，不再像先前一样重重击打在地面，而是像鹅毛一样落地。众人的视野开阔了许多，寒气倒是没有褪去。不过骑队中的精灵都伸出手去，任由那鹅毛落到自己的手掌上，融化成水滴。他们笑了起来，因为希斯路姆的冬天只会下雨。

图尔巩却对这一切司空见惯了。因为芬国昐的家族中，只有图尔巩和他的子民在贝烈瑞安德的土地上居住最久。他不喜欢西北沿海的希斯路姆那种常年湿润的感觉，这也是他要搬迁到刚多林的原因之一。

他们这时候能够沿着凯隆河清晰地看见东北方的那片林地了。那是南埃尔莫斯，在古时大迁徙的途中，泰勒瑞族的精灵王埃尔威就是在这片林地邂逅了高贵的次级神美丽安。他们在此相爱，并结为伴侣。这是历史上唯一一次凡人与神灵的结合。但埃尔威也因此放弃了西行，留在贝烈瑞安德，成为了灰精灵之王辛葛。辛葛王现在居住在贝烈瑞安德正中央的广袤森林王国多瑞亚斯，但是这片林地名义上还是辛达族精灵的土地。

但是这次的目的地并非那里，而是人类建立在那片林地以南几里格外的聚落埃斯托拉德。因此他们离开了从东北方发源的凯隆河，开始向正东方走。又过了几分钟后，他们就能够看到那片聚落了。

其实倒不如称其为一座小城镇。镇子里的房屋都是木头建起来的，小镇的周围是一圈橡木栅栏，栅栏之外有他们开垦出的大片农田。农田被大雪覆盖着，没有人在里面耕种。但图尔巩可以想象出开春时田里的景象。

现在，南埃尔莫斯林地在他们正北方了。图尔巩不知道为什么，不自觉地望向那片林地的边缘。他渐渐出神了，他胯下的马匹停下脚步。芬巩疑惑地回头看他。“弟弟，怎么了？”芬巩问，“那是南埃尔莫斯。灰精灵的土地。你不会想和他们有什么瓜葛的。不过有谣言称辛葛王手下的一位叫埃欧尔的铁匠用一把宝剑换来了这片封地。这个埃欧尔好像脱离了辛葛王的统治，占据着自己的这方寸土地。传言林地里光线昏暗，而他整天和自己的仆从们在自己的石屋里研究着锻造的技艺。”

图尔巩还是呆立在原地。过了好久，他才反应过来：“没什么。就是刚刚突然间有一种感觉……”他说，“算了！”他闭上眼睛使劲摇了摇头，让自己不要胡思乱想。他摘下兜帽，他的长发在风中狂乱。“就要到埃斯托拉德了，快走吧。”芬巩皱着眉头说。

他们重新起步，很快步入了埃斯托拉德的农田中。不一会儿就来到了正门口。小镇里的房屋整齐地排列着，石子道路纵横交错。街道上有很多人类在来回走着。这些人类的容貌就完全和精灵没法比较了。他们比精灵少了一种高贵的气息。从身高上来说，他们不像精灵那样有修长的身躯，但显得非常结实。男性的人类一般不留长发，下巴上长着浓密的胡须。而图尔巩发现无论是男人还是女人，都有些长着密集的皱纹。如果不是他们和精灵一样粉色的皮肤，图尔巩可能把他们错认为奥克。

在小镇的门口，有两个穿着铁甲的士兵把守着。图尔巩的队伍来到大门前。人类守卫看见了到来的精灵使者们，兴奋地为他们打开了木制大门。进入小镇的门后，是几座畜牧场。里面饲养了很多牛羊。再往小镇中央走，就是房屋比较密集的地区了。

芬巩吹响了号角，小镇上有很多人从屋子里走出来，有些则直接从楼上的窗户望下来。他们一部分像是见到了新鲜的东西一般看着精灵来使，而另一部分则像是很熟悉地开始对他们鞠躬行礼。

向他们鞠躬的是贝奥家族的人类，早在十年前的初春，这些人就见过精灵了。

而那些对精灵充满新鲜感的人类，是人类三大家族的另一支，马锐赫家族。他们在八年前才进入贝烈瑞安德，一直是在贝奥家族的人的讲述中了解这些精灵的。

图尔巩和芬巩的脸上带着相同的表情，因为他们也是从来没有见过人类。他们也不太理解人类的老去。他们骑着马穿过小镇的街道，向镇中心走去。

这时候，图尔巩又忍不住看了一眼小镇北边几里格外的南埃尔莫斯。他突然看见林地的边缘站着一个身影。那个身影也望着这边。那是一个女性的精灵，她的腹部鼓出，看上去是有了几个月的身孕。但是这个精灵女子的脸庞，是图尔巩距离再远都能认得出来的。

“阿瑞蒂尔！”图尔巩突然大喊。芬巩停下马，呆呆看着他：“什么？”图尔巩看了一眼哥哥，马上伸手指向那片林地的方向。但当他再望去的时候，却发现那里空无一人。

图尔巩揉了揉眼睛：“我可能是思念过度了。”

他们在一群人类士兵的带领下来到了镇子中央的广场上。广场的正中间是一座喷泉，北侧是一座城镇大厅，上面有一口钟。兄弟俩一起下马，几位人类士兵把他们的马牵去广场东侧的马厩。他们被一群人类迎进城镇大厅，其他随行的精灵则骑在马上，在广场上等待。

大厅里面很安静，圆木支柱支撑着大厅的屋顶。大厅中间铺着一条黑色的地毯，有黄色的镶边。大厅尽头有四张椅子，都是用石头做的，上面铺着坐垫。大厅的两侧有两条通道，通向大厅的两个侧翼。进入大厅后，人类士兵们请兄弟两个坐在了大厅尽头的其中两张椅子上，然后退下了。

不久，两位蓄着厚重胡须的人走了过来。他们穿着相对庄重的棉布外套，坐在了另外两张椅子上。这两个人类有一种其他人类所没有的领袖气质。他们两个差了七岁。年长的那个是马锐赫家族的族长，他的家族以他的名字命名，他今年三十八岁；相对年轻的那个人类叫巴兰，是贝奥家族现在的族长，贝奥的儿子，三十一岁。

他们坐在椅子上对两位精灵王者行礼，然后恢复了挺拔的上身。两位精灵点了点头。马锐赫开口了，声音带着磁性：“高贵的精灵客人们，我有什么可以效劳的吗？”

这时候，图尔巩注意到通往大厅侧翼的过道里，有四位小男孩在偷听。其中一个小男孩刚刚咳嗽了一声才引起了图尔巩的注意。现在其他三个小男孩正同时对他做出保持安静的姿势。他们分别是马锐赫的两个儿子马拉赫与伊姆拉赫以及巴兰的两个儿子波隆和巴拉诺尔。他们最大的是十三岁的马拉赫，最小的巴拉诺尔只有三岁，波隆牵着他。图尔巩看着他们笑了起来，而四位小男孩出于害羞跑走了。图尔巩突然回想起西方大陆的生活。他年幼的时候与兄弟们以及其他孩子一起嬉戏玩闹。他已经很久没有见过这么多的孩子在一起玩了。他相信这种场景在更迭迅速的人类中应该是屡见不鲜的。

芬巩开口了：“我们听到消息说，十年前巴兰的父亲贝奥前往了纳国斯隆德服侍精灵王芬罗德。”他说，“我的父亲芬国昐，希斯路姆的精灵王，也是诺多族的至高王，认为你们人类是有勇有谋的种族。他希望通过和芬罗德一样的方式与你们达成同盟。如果你们能从族长的家系中挑选出一位使臣前往希斯路姆侍奉芬国昐，那么他将会把希斯路姆的一片宜居的封地多尔罗明赐给你们家族的其他人。”

巴兰皱起眉头：“对此，我很抱歉。”他开口说道，“我的父亲贝奥已经前往了芬罗德的国土，而芬罗德的兄弟安格罗德和艾格诺尔也欢迎我们家族的其他人搬到他们的土地多松尼安高地去居住。因此我的族人已经宣誓效忠于芬罗德一家。我们家族的人不会再侍奉另外的精灵王了。”

马锐赫看了他一眼，觉得他的话可能会让精灵来使听了很不舒服。所以他把手放在巴兰的肩膀上，点了点头说：“对于贝奥一族人的选择，你们精灵们也应该给予尊重，不是吗？”马锐赫把手收了回来，看着两位精灵，“我的家族非常愿意效忠于至高王芬国昐。我打算让我的长子马拉赫成为芬国昐身边的使臣，但是他现在还没有达到人类的成年。在人类之中，成年是十五岁，但他今年只有十三岁。一旦他成年，我会马上派人护送他前往希斯路姆。”

芬巩对他表示赞许。“两位客人，我们还有事要处理，先行离去了。”巴兰说完，便快步从正门离开了大厅。

马锐赫降低声音说：“你们需要更多的盟友，两位大人。”他弯下腰，其他两位精灵都凑近他，“在这里的东北方，沙盖理安的土地上，还有一大人类家族。他们自称哈拉丁一族。但是他们家族的人天性向往自由，不服统治，因此甚至连族长都没有。这也是为什么他们没有搬来埃斯托拉德和我们两个家族一起混居。虽然你们想得到他们的效忠会很麻烦，但是如果能成功，芬国昐家族的势力会大大增长。”

图尔巩和芬巩从大厅出来时，雪已经停了。之前天上厚厚的云层也已经散去，天空放晴了。西方的天际已经变成了红色，因为现在已经是黄昏时分了。在外等待的精灵们看见他们出来，都拍掉了斗篷上的积雪。兄弟两人都翻身上马，低头看着送他们出来的马锐赫。刚刚大厅里的四个孩子都跟了出来，靠在门廊的柱子后面偷看。

图尔巩依旧皱着眉。他突然想起来了什么，回头看着马锐赫：“还有一件事。我想知道你们的族人里有没有一位叫做哈多？”马锐赫露出一脸疑惑，仔细思索一番后，摇了摇头。得到这样的答案后，图尔巩叹了一口气。

“再会了，后来儿女们。”芬巩在马上弯了弯腰，将手放在胸前。

“再会了，首生儿女们。”马锐赫对芬巩深深鞠了一躬。

芬巩转过头目视前方，轻轻抽了一下缰绳，胯下的马开始走动。骑队的其他人跟上来，开始了行程。他们顺着原路返回，路过了刚才的牧场。牛羊发出哞哞咩咩的叫声，像是在送客。来到大门口时，刚才的守卫帮他们打开了木门。走出木门后，他们行走在积雪的田野上。田野安静的出奇，只有他们的马蹄声。红色的夕阳染红了雪地，染红了埃斯托拉德的小镇，也染红了北方的南埃尔莫斯林地。

从离开小镇开始，图尔巩就一直低头沉思着。他又开始想起刚才来的时候，在北边林地里看到的景象。他越想越觉得自己真的看到了阿瑞蒂尔。他转头目不转睛地盯着北边看，芬巩则疑惑的看着他。“到底怎么了，弟弟？”

图尔巩一甩缰绳，向北骑出去，转头对哥哥大喊：“芬巩，你先走吧！我必须去南埃尔莫斯确认一件事！我随后追上来！”说完，他就跑出了几百呎远。芬巩突然想明白了，一定是和阿瑞蒂尔有关。除了她，他想不到其他的可能。这可能是出于兄弟之间的默契，芬巩命令骑队继续走。

弟弟一路向着几里格外的林地跑去。直到太阳完全落下去的时候，他才来到了林地的边缘。林地中有一种诡异的安静，而且很黑暗。一股恐惧感攫住了图尔巩的喉咙，他骑着马呆立在林地边缘，纠结着。

过了一会儿他摇了摇头：“我一定要找到你，妹妹！”图尔巩抬起头，望了一眼皎洁的月亮，这样晴朗的冬夜并不多见。他又看了看林地内，明亮的月光更加显得林地的阴暗，而且图尔巩感觉到一阵阴冷的空气丛林地里飘出来。“这里是灰精灵埃欧尔的地盘。虽然我们与灰精灵有着同样的邪恶敌人，但是他们还是可能对我们抱有敌意。”

他险些就要退缩了。但是他突然听见了林地中积雪的响动，是一阵很轻盈的脚踩在雪地上的声音，那重量像是一个女人，而且像是在跑动。他向林地中瞥了一眼，隐约感觉到在那阴影中，有一个黑影闪动过去。那是脚步声的来源，体形修长。当图尔巩联想到刚刚的脚步声可能来自一个女人时，他立刻得出了一个结论。

“阿瑞蒂尔？”图尔巩喊了一声，没有回应。

图尔巩挥动了一下缰绳，朝林地深处走去。朝里走了一小段距离后，他听到了另一个脚步声，更加厚重，而且有金属盔甲互相撞击的声音。图尔巩降低声音，又喊了几声，但还是没有得到回应。

从刚才脚步声的来源处，传来啪的一声。听上去像是手掌重掴脸颊的声音。这响亮的声音让图尔巩清醒过来。他才想起来自己在做一件蠢事。那声音大概是林地里居住的精灵之间发生了什么纠葛。那么刚刚的脚步声就很可能不是阿瑞蒂尔。而且他如果继续朝林地里走，很可能会卷入其中。

想明白的他立即驾马回头，离开了林地。他对着马喊了一句昆雅语，然后骏马跑得更快了。图尔巩沐浴在月光下，企图追上走远的骑队。

一切是那么机缘巧合，而一切又是那么的命中注定。

四年前。

温度一天比一天冷了。炎夏的酷热早已离开了贝烈瑞安德广袤的大地，取而代之的是带着些许凉意的秋天。希姆拉德平原上的草变成了枯黄的颜色，平原上在夏天的时候显得凉爽的微风也慢慢变得狂躁而又刺骨。最让人难受的是，一直到平原的东南边界的凯隆河之前，平原上都没有任何的水源，而内陆的秋天又格外干燥。

阿瑞蒂尔已经不记得大概是在平原上走了多少天了。她的身体有些疲惫了，嘴唇因为干燥而皲裂，透着淡粉色。她口渴了，所以勒住了缰绳，在平原上停下。刚才一直载着她的骏马阿斯法洛斯剧烈地喘着气。阿瑞蒂尔从马背上取出水壶。水壶里面还剩下小半壶水，因为平原上一直都没有能够取水的地方。这一壶水还是她从阿格隆要塞带出来的。当时，她只知道要塞被奥克进攻了，凯勒巩离开了她的房间去和库茹芬并肩作战。当时凯勒巩对她说的话让她彻底放弃了与凯勒巩继续保持这种暧昧关系的想法。于是她离开了。

她只记得不知道跑了多久之后，她的短剑的蓝色光芒消失了。她明白自己离阿格隆要塞已经走出很远了。之后她就彻底失去了时间的观念。唯一能确定的是，她一直在向南走，而温度一天天降低。至于她在平原上到底度过了多少日落月升，三十次？五十次？她已经不记得了。

幸好她在西方大陆的时候掌握了熟练地狩猎技巧，她没有饿死在路上。或者说，所有的诺多族精灵都会狩猎。

她离开阿格隆隘口之前曾经看过东贝烈瑞安德的地图。她觉得按那个比例来看，希姆拉德平原并不是很大。但是她能够确定自己还没有离开希姆拉德，因为她还没到凯隆河。她很疑惑这短短大约二十里格的路程，怎么需要她花上这么久。其实她也不知道自己应该去哪儿，她只是盲目地往南行。她清楚地记得次级神乌妮对她说的话，她千万不能回到刚多林去，否则会为他们带去灾难。所以她只想找个地方，一个不会被任何人限制的地方安定下来，哪怕只有一个人生活。她记得在地图上看到了凯隆河的对岸是一片林地，叫做南埃尔莫斯。她觉得如果运气好的话，她可以在那里建立起自己的住处。

对于林地里有什么，她一无所知。

取出水壶之后，她喝了一口水，然后把水壶放了回去。她坐倒在枯黄的草地上，长期的骑马让她两条大腿磨出了泡。她用手摩挲着起泡的部位，嘶了一声。她又重新站起来，翻身上马。又向南骑行了一段距离，阿瑞蒂尔突然感觉到湿度变化了。当她抬头望去，她看见一片浓雾。“前面一定是一片水域，是凯隆河吗？”阿瑞蒂尔自言自语地说着，“想必是已经入秋很久了吧，所以才会有这么浓的雾气。”

她朝浓雾骑进去，可见度很小。如果不是她反应快，她险些没有看见突然出现在她面前的凯隆河而跌进去。虽然，这并没有什么影响，因为下一秒，喜悦的阿瑞蒂尔主动扑进了凯隆河里。她渴饮着河水。河水不深，如果阿瑞蒂尔站起来的话，河水只浸没到她的腰际。但她现在将自己整个人泡进了河里。一股寒气渗入她的骨髓，但她却享受着湿润自己全身的喜悦。她身上的衣服湿漉漉地贴着她的皮肤，她的双峰在透明的衣服下若隐若现。

突然她看见了河对岸的树林，那阴翳的林地就是南埃尔莫斯。阿瑞蒂尔隐约感到林地里有一种昏暗的气氛，但也散发着一股魔力，这与之前她和几位刚多林领主一起经过灰精灵的多瑞亚斯王国的时候是很类似的感觉。阿瑞蒂尔知道，在辛达族精灵的传说中，他们的国王辛葛就是在这片林地邂逅了那位名叫美丽安的迈雅，并且相爱了。

阿瑞蒂尔回到岸边，解开了阿斯法洛斯背上的铁箍和缰绳，把它恢复成一匹自由的骏马。“现在，我自由了。我也要给你自由。去吧！希姆拉德平原将任你驰骋。”她拍了拍马背，那匹白色的骏马离开了。

她又走进了河里，刚才享受着甘霖的她，现在她却觉得冰冷的河水像是针尖一般扎在她的全身。她涉水走过了凯隆河，因为河水流速比较快，她每跨出一脚，都会确定一下是否固定稳妥了。她就这样从另一边上岸，站在林地前。那种魔力吸引着她，让她毫无顾忌地走了进去。她的手臂交叉在胸前，抱紧自己，忍不住颤抖着。她恨不得脱光自己身上湿透的衣服，赤身走在林地里，或许反而会暖和许多。

但她没有这么做，这是出于一种异样的羞耻感。虽然她认为自己不会在林地里遇见任何人，但是直觉告诉她，有一双眼睛在盯着她。树林里的空气很稀薄，所以阿瑞蒂尔进来之后就感觉有些微弱的窒息感。光线很难照进来，只有树缝间有微弱的白光。很神奇的是，树木的叶子长得很旺盛，像是什么人使用了某些力量，故意想要让这片林地与外界隔绝。阿瑞蒂尔难以想象是什么样的人会喜欢这么阴暗的环境。她想到了魔苟斯的爪牙，但是那不可能，因为应该不存在能偷偷越过安格班合围还大摇大摆地南下过希姆拉德平原来到这里的邪恶生物。

她刚走进林地里没几步，就有一种想要离开这里的感觉。一股恐惧感冲上了脑门，于是她马上转过身子。可是她看见的景象让她险些昏倒：背后的凯隆河不见了，原本应该是林地边缘的地方多出了一大片树木。她甚至觉得她现在明明是置身于南埃尔莫斯林地的中心，而不像是刚走进来几步。

阿瑞蒂尔慌张地转了一圈，告诉自己只是她记错了方向。又或许其实她在发呆思考之间已经走出了太远的距离而没有意识到。这一圈转下来，她终于彻底失去了方向感。阿瑞蒂尔的头晕了起来，她用手扶住脑门，摇了摇头。“这里空气好薄……我一定是神志不清了……”

说着，阿瑞蒂尔朝地上倒了下去。倒下去的瞬间，她感觉周围的环境亮了起来，是一种亮得刺眼的白色。阿瑞蒂尔用手挡着睁开眼睛，等适应了这样的亮度之后，慢慢撤掉自己的手，发现自己置身一个纯白色的城市。这么熟悉……

“我在刚多林？”她趴在地上自言自语着。她闻到一股熟悉的香气。她不会闻错，因为她曾经每天闻到这个气味。这种气味来自于一种产自海港城市布砾松巴尔的香料。她抬起头，看见了意料之中的人：她的哥哥图尔巩。

图尔巩对她伸出手：“你回家了，阿瑞蒂尔。”阿瑞蒂尔无力地微笑着，伸手去抓图尔巩的手。图尔巩把她从地上拉起来。她顺势抱住了图尔巩。

她的哥哥带着她进了王之塔的一个房间，为她点燃了壁炉。一股暖意马上包裹了阿瑞蒂尔寒冷的身体。图尔巩对她笑，她也对着图尔巩笑。就在这种温暖的氛围中，阿瑞蒂尔渐渐闭上了疲倦的眼睛。

闭了一会儿眼，那种久违的安全感突然离去了。她感觉周围的环境又暗了下来。她马上睁开眼睛，发现自己只是在一个石头堆砌起来的房间里。刚才刚多林的情景只是她的幻觉。现在的房间的墙边确实有一个壁炉，里面还燃烧着火焰。她坐在一张坚固的木床上，有一个深灰色头发的精灵在壁炉边拨动柴火，让火烧得更旺盛。他转过来，看着阿瑞蒂尔站起身。阿瑞蒂尔发现以精灵的标准，他身材不算高。但是透过他身上深红色的铠甲，可以感觉到他健硕的胸膛。他的目光充满力量，但是带着一种阴沉。

阿瑞蒂尔发现自己的衣服已经干了，她不知道自己为什么会出现回到刚多林的幻象，可能是自己已经后悔离开了那里。现在回想起来，在这纷乱的世界中，那隐匿的王国何尝不是一片真正的乐土呢。

“是你救了我吗？”阿瑞蒂尔开口了。

那个精灵点了点头，于是阿瑞蒂尔对他道了谢。“我是灰精灵，名叫埃欧尔。我本来是多瑞亚斯的一名铁匠，但是我不想在辛葛的国土里受他统治。所以我将我锻造的一把宝剑安格拉赫尔送给了辛葛，换了他统治的一小片林地，也就是南埃尔莫斯。我和我的仆人们现在在这里定居。”

“我是阿瑞蒂尔，芬国昐的女儿。”

埃欧尔没有回答她，而是径直朝阿瑞蒂尔走过来，爬到床上。阿瑞蒂尔闻到了他身上的香料味，和图尔巩身上的一模一样。她瞬间明白了刚才昏迷的时候为什么会梦到图尔巩了。“这香气是……”

“这种香料产自布砾松巴尔，那里是海岸边的辛达族城市。我是从那里买来的。”埃欧尔很敷衍地回答了她，然后试图爬到阿瑞蒂尔身上。他身上的香气差点让阿瑞蒂尔忘了反抗。当阿瑞蒂尔反应过来的时候，他已经把手放在了她的胸上。

阿瑞蒂尔一把推开他：“你想干什么？”她跳下床走了两步，然后转过头，“谢谢你救了我，我想我要离开这里了。”

埃欧尔打断了她：“你走不出这片林地的，除非得到我的允许。”他说，“在来到这片林地之后，我不知道通过什么原因，获得了某些力量。我可以在路过的旅人脑中制造幻象，让他们迷失在这片林地里。你应该记得你刚进林地时的那种异样的感觉。你会来到这里，都是因为我制造的幻象。你只要跨出这个屋子，就会迷失在林海中。”

“你为什么要这样对我？”阿瑞蒂尔问。

埃欧尔举起两根手指：“有两个原因。第一，你是诺多族精灵。是你们屠杀了泰勒瑞亲族，还把大敌引来了中洲！第二，”他露出了邪恶的笑容，“在这昏暗的林地里铸造宝剑这么久，我需要一个女人来陪我度过孤独的时光。”

阿瑞蒂尔听闻，马上转身逃跑。埃欧尔站起身，大喊了一句什么，然后阿瑞蒂尔就被几个披着斗篷的精灵包围了。他们直接举起阿瑞蒂尔，将她抓回了刚才的房间，把她面朝上按回床上，然后拿出了几根绳子，把她的双手一起捆在床的靠背上，并把两条腿分开，在两脚踝上绑上绳子，另外一端分别绑在床靠背两侧的柱子上，使她的两条腿高高抬起。随后，这些仆人对埃欧尔鞠了一躬，离开了房间，并带上了房门。

埃欧尔一步一步走向被绑住的阿瑞蒂尔。她无力地挣扎着，但是那绳子太结实，根本挣脱不开。埃欧尔脱光了自己身上的铠甲，他结实的肌肉在火光中跳动着。他身下的私密部位显示出他心中饥渴的欲望。

阿瑞蒂尔看见他的身体，甚至有了一阵悸动。埃欧尔粗暴地撕烂了她身上的全部衣服。这种强势让她放弃了抵抗，任凭埃欧尔的身体撞击着她，她两腿之间因长时间骑马而肿胀的地方此时折磨着她的神经。但是那痛觉与一种她这辈子从未感受过的快感交汇在一起，她只得无力地接受那痛觉，同时享受那快感。埃欧尔对她身体的亵渎丝毫没有任何的技巧可言，但却也让她感到一种充满力量感的愉悦。她闭着眼睛，熟悉的香味围绕着她的鼻尖。那香味让她有了一种正在和自己的兄长交欢的错觉，一种罪恶感油然而生、

残酷的现实重重地击打着她。壁炉中，火焰发出了噼噼啪啪的声音，火光摇曳着，林地迎来了秋夜。

就这样，阿瑞蒂尔在南埃尔莫斯度过了四年。刚到林地不久，埃欧尔就强迫她和他举行了婚礼，虽然在场见证的人只有他的仆人们。她就这样成为了他的妻子。她并不爱他，因为他的暴力。他经常在生气时对她大打出手。

但是埃欧尔却能够带给阿瑞蒂尔以肉体上的满足。不过他进行这种行为时往往是采取相当粗暴的方式，埃欧尔似乎并不在乎她在欲火焚身的时候是否同时感受到难以忍受痛觉。他给她带来的愉悦感远不及凯勒巩，但她自己都无法理解的是，这种方式似乎让她有了一种前所未有的刺激。最初的时候，阿瑞蒂尔可能会因为那强烈的痛觉反抗，所以埃欧尔多半会把她绑起来。不过后来，阿瑞蒂尔渐渐接受了这种粗暴的方式，甚至有时候会在心里近乎病态地默默享受着，于是捆绑就显得多余了。

所幸的是，埃欧尔与她发生关系的频率并不高。他大多数时间还是沉浸在锻造的工作中，有时还会离开家前往东边。根据埃欧尔的说法，东边是蓝色山脉，也是贝烈瑞安德的边界。山脉中有两个矮人的城市贝烈戈斯特和诺格罗德。他是去那里与矮人探讨他最钟爱的金属工艺。在阿瑞蒂尔来到林地之前，与矮人的交流曾让埃欧尔打造出了一种闪亮如黑玉的金属，他称它为加尔沃恩，和钢一样坚硬，延展性又极强，打造起来很方便。他身上的铠甲就是由它所铸成。

第二年中，阿瑞蒂尔试图逃跑过一次。不过因为埃欧尔对她施的法术差点在林地里迷路。之后她被他的仆人们找回来，又被埃欧尔绑起来打了一顿。从那之后她便放弃了离开林地的想法。她告诉自己，自己的余生都只能在这里度过了。因为她知道，自己哪怕真的能够逃离南埃尔莫斯，接下来也无处可去了。她不可能再回到刚多林去，因为她早已不像曾经那么自私。她对于离开刚多林的行为和对于图尔巩的冒犯感到罪恶，知道自己没办法回去面对他。除此之外，那位叫乌妮的迈雅告诉她的预言她也一直铭记在心。如果她回去，她会把灾祸带到刚多林。

无论如何，南埃尔莫斯也是一个可以让她生活的地方，而且她慢慢发现埃欧尔也并不是完全让她厌恶。那种在精灵之中少见的健壮，让她逐渐着迷。有时她发现她会很享受与他共处的时间。唯一让她痛苦的是必须在埃欧尔倾泻自己的怒火时默默地忍受。最终她接受了在林地里的生活.

于是久久不再试图逃跑的她，渐渐也获得了埃欧尔的信任。他解除了对她施下的魔咒，并给了她相对的自由。她不再被囚禁于埃欧尔的石屋里，可以在林地里散步。有时候埃欧尔甚至会和她一起走到林地里，在夜晚的时候一起观赏星辰，共度良宵。

埃欧尔只对她下达了一条禁令：不可以走出林地之外。因为林地以北的平原是属于费艾诺众子的领地，而他出于辛达族精灵所共有的对于诺多族的仇恨，不想让她与他们再有任何接触；而林地南边是一个人类的小镇埃斯托拉德，埃欧尔觉得与这些来路不明的种族有所交往是疯狂的行为，因此也不让阿瑞蒂尔去林地以南的地方。阿瑞蒂尔对这些确实没有什么兴趣，所以一直遵守着他立下的规矩。

第四年的初春，当一阵温暖的气息唤醒了他们被尘封了一个冬天的悸动时，埃欧尔在她身体里种下了生命的种子。而这段时间埃欧尔真的很少将暴力施在她的身上，却也并没有对她表示出太多的关心。阿瑞蒂尔甚至有种错觉，埃欧尔并不在乎这个孩子。

之后的一件事证明了她的猜想。在这一年秋冬交际的时节，也是阿瑞蒂尔怀孕的关键时期，埃欧尔却突然骑上一匹骏马，踏上了前往矮人都城的道路。其实每年的这个时候，他都会去一次，因为秋冬交际的那一天正是矮人的新年“都灵之日”。阿瑞蒂尔本以为今年他不会离她而去，但是她错了。他像往年一样留下了自己的佩剑安格微瑞尔——这把剑和他送给辛葛王的宝剑安格拉赫尔一起被打造，另一把剑将在之后的故事中被提到——然后离开了南埃尔莫斯。

于是，那个寒冷的冬天，坚强的她自己照顾着自己。埃欧尔的仆人们有时候出于良心的拷问，会给她些许援手。度过了两个半月，到了随时可能分娩的时候。那一天醒来的她突然有了一种预感。她不知道是不是林地里涌动着的魔法力量在暗示着她。

她的预感是，她必须去林地外的南边看一看。那里住着的是被精灵们称为后来儿女的人类。她知道自己不应该违背埃欧尔的意愿去接触那些人类，但是一种未知的力量驱使着她，告诉她一定要去。

这一天，她很早就从床上起来。她其实一晚上没睡，最近几天都是这样。一到晚上，腹中的阵痛就会折磨着她，让她难以入眠。

她穿上一件灰色的布制衣服，外面披上一件厚重的毛皮斗篷。她回头看了看空无一人的床铺，回想起四年前到这里的那天，无力地笑了笑。“真是可笑啊，阿瑞蒂尔。”她对自己说，“当初离开刚多林是为了追求自由，而你现在才是彻底失去了自由。”

她挺着大肚子走出了石屋，埃欧尔的一位仆人叫住了她：“公主！”仆人们都是这样称呼她的，“你的孩子马上就要出生了，不要再去林地里乱跑了。”仆人这样劝她。阿瑞蒂尔没有回头，只是挥了挥手让他不要在意。

林地间一片白雪皑皑。鹅毛大雪会从树缝间飘落进林地里。那雪片纷纷落在阿瑞蒂尔身上，使她的长发间点缀着白色的花朵。她伸出手，把手摊开在面前，一片雪花落在她掌心，然后被她的体温融化成水滴。随后白雪一片又一片地落到她的手上，逐一融化。她的手被冻得通红。她沉默着保持这样的动作，过了好一会儿，她才收回手，把斗篷的兜帽戴在头上。

强劲的风在林地中刮着，粗壮的树屹立不倒，但是枝叶被吹得沙沙作响。这片林地里的树木像是不受季节的影响，一直保持常青。阿瑞蒂尔猜测那可能是因为美丽安的祝福，林地中奇异的魔法气息以及埃欧尔让人产生幻象的能力或许也是因此产生。

她在风雪中穿行在林地里。她穿的白色靴子与雪地融为一色。她的脚踩在雪地上，发出的声音与树枝摆动的声音汇聚着。她小心地扶着树木，防止自己摔倒。地上有一些原本松散的雪被清晨出门打猎的仆人踩成光滑的坚冰。这对她来说非常危险。一旦跌倒，后果是难以想象的。

大概一个小时后，她来到了林地的南边。雪已经小了很多了。她朝埃斯托拉德看过去。她本来以为只会看到一群身材矮小的人类在那个小镇上来来往往。但是她却看到了一些没有想到的东西。她隐隐约约看到一个骑队正在进入埃斯托拉德的大门。从着装和身高看起来，那是一队精灵，甚至可能是诺多族精灵。她看不清楚，只是猜想可能是费艾诺之子派了使者来和人类相见。

可是传来的号角声让她知道了真相。她看见那是领头的精灵在小镇的道路上吹响了那号角。她对那号角声真是再熟悉不过了。世界上只有两个精灵王的号角声是这样的。那便是她的两个哥哥芬巩和图尔巩。她分辨出来领头的两个精灵，正是她的两个哥哥。

“图尔巩！”她大喊了一声，但是那里太远了，声音根本传不过去。

她想要跑上去，一种想哭的冲动涌上眼睛。可是，当图尔巩突然转头看向这里时，阿瑞蒂尔突然逼着自己藏到树后。她捂住胸口，紧张地喘了几口气。她靠在树上，指责着自己刚才的冲动。她不能被图尔巩发现，她不能回刚多林，她不能面对被她伤害过的人，她不能把灾难带去她现在最想回去的城市。

她重新扶着大树走出来，看见兄弟两个已经进了城镇大厅。阿瑞蒂尔找到一节树桩坐了下来，以避开冰雪的寒冷。她用手爱抚着鼓起的腹部，笑了起来。她已经很久没有这样笑过了。她为了能够重新见到兄长而快乐。她多么希望，刚才真的就这么冲到兄长的面前，被她带回刚多林。但她知道不应该这样。

一阵风吹来，阿瑞蒂尔的兜帽被风吹开，她的长发在风中凌乱。雪花粘在了她的脸上。一丝寒冷从颈间侵袭了她的身体。连续几天的失眠让她慢慢被倦意包裹。她居然就这样在风中坐在树桩上睡着了。

当她重新醒过来的时候，雪已经完全停了。太阳刚刚从西方落下。她站起身，突然看见远处正骑着马靠近的图尔巩。阿瑞蒂尔第一反应是躲入林间。她听见马蹄声逐渐靠近，最后停下，变成靴子踩在雪地上的声音。借着林地的夜色，她认为图尔巩并没有看到她，但是她的脚步声却将她暴露了。图尔巩借着脚步声正在向她靠近。

这一刻，兴奋战胜了理智。不管是什么预言，都让它滚出她的脑海！图尔巩就在眼前了，在黑暗之中，阿瑞蒂尔感觉到一种归属感。是的，她要回刚多林了！她从林间走出，不再躲藏。她强忍住眼里酸酸的感觉和咽喉的哽咽，向前举起手，朝图尔巩走去。

一步，两步，三步，近在咫尺了！

眼泪从眼里流出，从脸颊上划过，与雪水混合在一起。

就在这时候，她感觉到一只手从背后擒住了自己的左手，向后用力一拽。那一瞬间，她感觉自己的希望彻底熄灭了。她猜到了那是什么，开始为自己的所作所为而后悔。她转过身，感觉到一个手掌重重地击打在自己的脸上。突然间，一股剧烈的疼痛感攫住了她。她感觉自己的脸肿胀起来。她倒下去，猛烈地坐倒在冰冷的雪地上。她看见了面前的人，和她所想的一样，是埃欧尔。他正好从矮人的都城回来了。阿瑞蒂尔重新望向图尔巩，看见他骑上马离开了。

“不……”她虚弱的伸手，发不出声音。她在地上爬行，想要去追图尔巩，但是寸步难行。

埃欧尔拽着她的头发，把她拉到自己的面前。“你触犯了我给你定下的规定！”他大喊，“我回到家就发现你不在，仆人告诉我你来南边了，我就知道！”他看着她，握紧拳头想打下去。

但是阿瑞蒂尔突然惨叫起来。她紧紧捂着肚子，神情很痛苦。埃欧尔看见鲜血从她的两腿之间流出染红了洁白的雪。埃欧尔收回了拳头，轻声哼了一句，然后朝着林地的深处大喊了一声：“仆人们！我需要帮助！”埃欧尔深呼吸着，眼中露出他想极力掩饰却难以修饰的担心。

几个仆人从林地中集合而来。“快把她带回去！她需要治疗！”埃欧尔喊。

在这喊声中，阿瑞蒂尔昏倒了。

当阿瑞蒂尔醒来时，她回到了那个熟悉的石屋。在昏迷中，她隐约感觉到下身难以忍受的痛觉。壁炉中的火焰像往常一样摇曳着。她慢慢坐起身，下意识地摸了摸自己的肚子。本来挺起的腹部现在恢复了原来的曲线。她马上反应过来。“我的孩子呢？”

一个仆人从门外走进来，他抱着一个孩子。仆人把孩子送到了她的怀里。阿瑞蒂尔慈爱的看着这个孩子，这是她的儿子。仆人离开了房间。

埃欧尔突然推开门进来，冲到阿瑞蒂尔的面前，对着她苍白虚弱而又肿胀的脸颊上打了一巴掌。原本安静的孩子突然哭了起来，大概是被这一下重重的打击惊吓到了。阿瑞蒂尔没有去捂脸，而是忍住疼痛，温柔地爱抚着她的孩子，想让他平静下来。

“这是你的儿子，埃欧尔。”阿瑞蒂尔用虚弱的声音说，“我们该叫他什么呢？”

埃欧尔斜眼看着她，哼了一声，离开了房间。

阿瑞蒂尔看着自己的儿子：“你的父亲在将来或许会替你起名字，但是我不会用他给你起的名字叫你。我不希望自己的孩子被我用辛达族的名字称呼。我要用诺多族的昆雅语给你起名，这是属于你我之间的秘密。你将被称作罗米安。在诺多族的语言中，被解释为‘微光之子’。因为你于南埃尔莫斯树木遮蔽下的微光中诞生。”

阿瑞蒂尔看着炉火，她心里有种感觉，那火焰同时在她的心中燃烧。她感觉自己曾经熄灭的希望之火突然死灰复燃了起来。是的，她做了个决定。她要全心全意的投入到抚养罗米安长大的过程中。至少，在她这个失去了一切的人生中，她还有想要追求的东西。


	8. 第七章 原罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈格林在不知不觉间长大，而他对外面世界的好奇心也逐渐加重。他在母亲的讲述中逐渐揭开了诺多族精灵的往事，也揭开了刚多林的往事……

沙盖理安位于东贝烈瑞安德的东北侧。它是一块近乎矩形的平原，南北约长四十五里格，东西宽度三十五里格。它的北部和东部分别与瑞利尔山和蓝色山脉毗邻。沙盖理安西部与南部的边界是盖理安河和阿斯卡河。

沙盖理安的统治者是费艾诺众子的第四位卡兰希尔。他的军队驻扎在北边的瑞利尔山。这座山是安格班合围的东端。

312年的时候，有一族人类迁徙到了这里。他们是人类三大家族中的哈拉丁家族。不像另外两个家族，他们没有族长，也不希望效忠于任何精灵族。卡兰希尔没有驱逐这些人，但也没有贸然与他们交流。因为精灵彼时对人类这个族群还不熟悉。

他们在这片土地上平静地生活了几十年。现在是375年了，距离刚多林的阿瑞蒂尔公主到达南埃尔莫斯林地，并给辛达族精灵埃欧尔产下一个儿子，已经过去了五十五年。现在是凌晨，在沙盖理安的西南侧，阿斯卡河汇入盖理安河的夹角处，哈拉丁一族的人类们建立了一个临时的营地。营地的周围是用木材架起来的矮墙。营地里布满了白色的帐篷。有几堆篝火已经熄灭了。帐篷之间有很多身穿铠甲的人类士兵正在驻守营地。他们经历了提心吊胆的一夜，现在正疲惫不堪，等待前来换班的战士。

营地里回荡着马蹄声和打铁的叮叮当当的声音。在营地中央的一顶白色的帐篷中，这群哈拉丁族人的领导者哈烈丝被这纷杂的声音吵醒了。她从床上爬起来，身上一丝不挂。她走到镜子前，看着自己微微下垂的胸部。她现在已经是三十四岁了，但是她还从来没有想过要寻找自己的伴侣，甚至从来没有将自己的身体交给任何一个男人。

她认为这些事情是她无暇考虑的。她不知道他们的族人在来到贝烈瑞安德之前的经历，因为她从出生起就已经和族人一起住在沙盖理安了。在她人生的这些年里，她慢慢得知了大敌的存在，知道了他们除非为之奋战，否则永远不可能在这里得到和平。所以她一生都跟着自己的哥哥和父亲学习战斗的技巧，而不是像其他的姑娘一样穿针引线。

哈烈丝回想着几天前的遭遇。正在沙盖理安各处散居的他们，突然同时受到了进攻。进攻的是魔苟斯所统领的奥克的军队。令他们吃惊的是，奥克并不是来自北方。显然他们并没有试图冲破安格班合围南下，而是先绕到贝烈瑞安德以东的地区，再从蓝色山脉埃瑞德路因向西杀回来。

遭到攻击的他们，并没有放弃抵抗。虽然哈拉丁人没有族长，一时间难以迅速组织起来。但是哈烈丝的父亲哈尔达德马上站了出来。他成为临时的族长，统领军队暂时顶住了奥克的进攻，并且制造时机让老弱者撤退。他们就这样边打边退，被逼到了这个两条河的夹角地带。就在七天前，她的父亲率领一队人试图突围，但是失败了，他的父亲也为此献出了生命。她的哥哥哈尔达不忍心父亲的尸体被敌人荼毒，想要抢回父亲的遗体，但是他再也没有回来。

现在，哈烈丝肩负起了领导哈拉丁族人的使命。她的父亲和哥哥死后，奥克包围了这里七天。他们没有发动进攻，像是在观看一群走投无路的虫豸无脑地乱撞。

哈烈丝梳顺自己的一头金发，戴上圆环。她穿上一件绿色的布衣，和一件锁子甲，最外面包着一件棕色的皮甲。她系上一条棕色的皮带，在皮带上挂上宝剑，然后走出帐篷。她一路走到营地的大门口，守军已经换过班了。

她望向远方，突然知道了一件事情。七天的包围后，奥克的军队已经看够了哈拉丁族人无力的挣扎了。因为现在远处正有一队奥克奔袭而来。他们骑着座狼，手中拿着巨大的砍刀，来势凶猛。守门的两个士兵微微退了一小步。哈烈丝对他们轻声说了一句：“准备作战！”

那两个士兵点了点头，咽了口口水。哈烈丝跑到马厩里，骑上一匹马。她驰骋在营地里，大声喊道：“准备作战！哈拉丁族人们！我们的祖先向往自由，没有向任何人称臣。不论是高贵的精灵族或是可怕的魔苟斯！今天，我们也将捍卫自己的自由！不自由，毋宁死！”

听到她的一番话，营地中的守军像是受到了鼓舞。他们抽出剑高呼哈烈丝的名字，然后冲到营地的大门口，站在一起。哈烈丝骑马来到队伍的面前。她回头看着守军，发现自己的军队只剩下几百个人。老弱妇孺们从他们的帐篷里走出来，远远站在营地的深处。他们紧张地看着大门口，因为一旦守不住这道门，他们都将丧命。

奥克的军队已经来到了近前。守军们拿着木制圆盾挡在前面，企图抵挡这一波冲击。但是他们错了。座狼的冲击力让他们直接飞出十几呎。哈烈丝在队伍的最前面，她的马匹被座狼瞬间撞倒，她也摔倒在十几呎之后的地上。她马上站起身。

一半的守军被座狼撞死了。有些座狼甚至停下脚步开始啃食他们的尸体。哈烈丝大喊：“向后撤！”

守军放弃了大门，因为现在的木头矮墙早已经被骑着座狼的奥克撞烂了。他们像一张网一样压上来，而守军则只能向后撤。那些观战的老弱妇孺恐惧地四散而逃。有一些失去了理智，逃到了交战的地带，被奥克的砍刀一下子斩首，或是拦腰砍成两截。有些失去下半身的人类在地上痛苦地挣扎了好几秒，又被座狼或是自己的同胞拼命地踩踏着，直至丧命。

而那些还能保持理性的，则开始向河岸边逃跑。河水很深，而且水流很湍急。只要坠进去肯定会必死无疑。有的人被自己的同胞不小心挤下了盖理安河里。他们尖叫着，然后被大水吞没。

哈烈丝的周围冲上来两个奥克。他们举起砍刀向她砍来。她闪身躲开，把剑插入一个奥克的胸口。那个奥克的口中流出黑色的液体，然后倒地了。失去武器的她向后退了几步，但是被逼到了死角。另一个奥克走上来，推倒了哈烈丝，把脚踩在她的身上，高举砍刀。

她闭上眼睛，打算接受死亡。但是突然间，她看见那个踩着她的奥克被一把剑贯穿了胸膛。哈烈丝爬起身，发现那是一个精灵。哈烈丝听到一声号角。一队骑兵从大门口涌入，很快肃清了所有闯入营地的奥克。

带头的精灵，是这里的统治者卡兰希尔。哈烈丝来到卡兰希尔面前，对着他鞠了一躬。卡兰希尔点了点头：“我其实一直在暗中观察你们。你在作战动员时的发言打动了我。因此我前来支援你们了。我希望费艾诺之子能得到你们的效忠。”他朝哈烈丝伸出手。

哈烈丝摇了摇头：“谢谢你的营救，卡兰希尔大人。”哈烈丝喘着气，她还没有从刚刚的战斗中回过神来，“但是我的族人现在都把我当成族长。我的族人一定不会希望宣誓效忠任何的精灵领主。我会尊重他们的选择。”

卡兰希尔开口了。他没有发怒，而是带着敬意看着她：“那么你们也会得到费艾诺之子的尊重。”

“我很感激你的理解，大人。”哈烈丝鞠了一躬，“我们不会再居住在你的领地上了。我会带领我的族人向西迁徙的。或许，我们会前往埃斯托拉德，与贝奥家族和马锐赫家族一起居住。”

卡兰希尔点着头：“我有一个更好的选择。在辛达族精灵的王国多瑞亚斯的西端，有一片叫做布瑞希尔的森林。辛葛王坚持说那里是属于他的土地，但是诺多族公认那里不属于任何精灵领主。你们可以在那里自由地居住。既然你现在已经是族长，再称呼你们为哈拉丁家族也不妥了。今天你让我对人类产生了敬意，以后在诺多族精灵之间，你们的家族将被叫做哈烈丝一族。”

这是沙盖理安发生那场战斗的第二年春天。现在是晚上，阿瑞蒂尔这时正站在埃欧尔的石屋门口。林地中回荡着夜莺的叫声。刚下过一场雨，林地里弥漫着泥土的气息。在石屋外，埃欧尔建起了一个小小的训练场。训练场里有练习近身战斗的训练假人，还有练习射箭的靶子。靶子上扎满了小孔，看上去有人经常在这里训练。

这是埃欧尔为了自己的儿子所造的。他的儿子于320年出生。最初的时候埃欧尔对于这个孩子很是厌恶，因为他一心只想着怎么锻造出坚硬的金属，而对于抚养年幼的儿子没有任何兴趣。所以他出生的时候，埃欧尔甚至没有给他起名字。埃欧尔只知道，有时候会听见自己的妻子以罗米安这个名字称呼儿子。他明白这个名字来源于昆雅语，但是他毫不在乎她怎么称呼他的儿子。

在精灵十岁之前，他们的生长速度是最快的。那速度甚至和人类相同。但是十岁之后，他们的生长就会缓慢下来，一百年下来他们的容貌可能才会长大人类的十岁左右。当精灵的容貌逐渐成年，生长就会近乎停止。在接下来的一生中，他们的长相会停留在最年轻的时刻。

到了332年。那一年罗米安十二岁。当他第一次偷偷跑进埃欧尔的武器库里，从埃欧尔诸多的造物中选择了一把宝剑并挥动了起来之后，埃欧尔发现了他儿子眼中某些锐利的光芒。他为自己的儿子感到了骄傲，终于给他起了名字，迈格林。

从那之后，他再也不允许阿瑞蒂尔称他的儿子为罗米安。阿瑞蒂尔只得在和儿子独处的时候这么叫他。迈格林没有将母亲的秘密出卖给埃欧尔，因为虽然他不讨厌他的父亲，但是他经常看见父亲对母亲暴力相向。为了防止这种暴力，他保持沉默。

自从埃欧尔给迈格林起了名字之后，他花在儿子身上的时间变得多了。他在石屋门口建造了训练场，想要把迈格林训练成强大的辛达族战士。因此，父母双方都对迈格林寄予了大相径庭的厚望。

有时候，当埃欧尔前往矮人的都城时，他会带迈格林一起前往。迈格林跟着父亲从矮人那里学习了很多的有关矿藏和冶炼的知识。他的父亲试图让他把自己当成一个辛达族精灵，但是他一直提醒自己，自己是一个诺多族和辛达族的混血。

此时埃欧尔正在训练场里教儿子射箭的技巧。阿瑞蒂尔靠着门口看着他们，眼中充满了欣慰。迈格林将一支箭搭在弓弦上，把弦向后拉。用人类的眼光来看，他现在的长相是大概十五六岁的年纪。他稚嫩的脸上带着些许勇敢。他拉弦的手在微微颤抖，那把弓把他的身形衬托得异常渺小。

埃欧尔站在他身后。“再用力一些。”他说。说着他把两只手放在迈格林的肘部，帮助他拉开弓，然后慢慢松手，让儿子自己用力稳住弓弦，“发射！”他大喊。

迈格林放开了手，那支箭飞快地射出去，射中了靶的边缘。埃欧尔皱着眉摇了摇头。

一位仆人从林地里走来：“大人，林地的南边有事情发生了。”

埃欧尔示意让他说下去。“另一群人类来到了林地以南的小镇埃斯托拉德，想要暂住在那里。他们不是贝奥家族也不是马锐赫家。他们自称哈烈丝一族。我想你需要亲自去看看。”埃欧尔点了点头，让他退下。

“迈格林，你可以先休息一会儿了。”他对儿子说，然后进入林间。

迈格林目送他离开，然后坐在一条训练场的木凳子上。阿瑞蒂尔走上去，慢慢坐在他旁边，抚摸着他黑色的齐肩直发。“我很为你骄傲，罗米安。”迈格林对着母亲微笑着。

“母亲，给我讲讲诺多族精灵的故事吧。他们如何去了阿门洲，又是如何回到中洲和魔苟斯战斗的。”迈格林对诺多精灵的历史很感兴趣。

阿瑞蒂尔沉默了一会儿。她知道埃欧尔不会允许她对儿子讲这些事情。但是她相信她的儿子会为她保守秘密的。于是她开口了。她先对迈格林讲述了那场古时候的大迁徙。精灵的三大部族如何先后登上了阿门洲，辛达族精灵又是如何放弃了西行之路留在了中洲。然后，她开始说他们登上阿门洲之后的故事。

“最终登上了阿门洲的领土的精灵们，由凡雅族全体，诺多族全体和部分的泰勒瑞族组成。因为泰勒瑞族大部分都留在了中洲，有些成为了南多族精灵，有些则是辛达族，你父亲的同宗。”她说，“阿门洲是一片充满福乐的土地。它的东部海岸线上是佩罗瑞山脉，从海岸线的极北端延伸到极南端。山脉中部有一座高山叫塔尼魁提尔，诸位维拉的领导者天空与风之神曼威居住在上面，还有他的配偶，星辰之后瓦尔妲。在佩罗瑞山脉的庇佑下，它以西的那片平原让我们充满了安全感。诸位维拉在那片平原上有各自的居住地。那平原叫维林诺。平原上有两棵巨树，泰尔佩瑞安和劳瑞林。这两棵树一棵释放着金光，一棵释放着银光。那个时候，世界上没有太阳和月亮。中洲一直是在星辰的微弱光芒中沉睡，而阿门洲则沐浴在双圣树的光辉中。佩罗瑞山脉将双圣树之光遮挡在阿门洲以内。这两棵圣树的光辉交相辉映，当一棵树的光芒变亮时，另一棵就会变暗。于是，我们就把圣树两次光辉交替称作一天。当时的凡雅族最喜欢和维拉们一起居住，所以他们定居在了塔尼魁提尔山顶，和曼威住在一起。那时候维拉在佩罗瑞山脉的中部，塔尼魁提尔山脚下开出一道裂谷，又在裂谷中竖起一座小丘图娜。我们在图娜山顶建立了诺多族引以为傲的圣城提力安。诺多族就生活在那里。泰勒瑞族则住在佩罗瑞山脉的庇护之外。他们在佩罗瑞东侧到海洋之间的地带建立了自己的天鹅港澳阔隆迪。海洋与水之神乌欧牟把造船的技术教授给他们。

“我们和平的生活了很久。就是在那段时间，我的父辈们和我们相继出生了。诺多族之王芬威的妻子是弥瑞尔。他们生下了长子费艾诺。就是这个人，改变了诺多族的命运。后来芬国昐家族的精灵们对他的评价一直带有很大的争议。我们佩服于他后来做出的很多英勇事迹，但是同时唾弃他后来犯下的很多罪恶。这个我一会儿再告诉你吧。总之，孕育费艾诺耗尽了弥瑞尔的生命力。她之后就陷入了长眠。出于对妻子的爱，芬威对费艾诺也是宠爱有加。费艾诺长大了之后，芬威终于从丧妻的痛苦中走了出来。他又迎娶了凡雅族的茵迪丝。费艾诺对于父亲的再婚并不乐意。因此当茵迪丝为芬威先后诞下了费艾诺的两个异母弟弟芬国昐和菲纳芬之后，费艾诺对他们也没什么好感。”阿瑞蒂尔咳嗽了一声，“维林诺的福乐保持了好几个世纪，直到那一天。”

阿瑞蒂尔眉头紧锁了起来：“那一天，在维林诺的平原上，审判之环内，一位因为罪恶而被囚禁了不知多少岁月的维拉，米尔寇在接受刑期已满后的审判。据其他的维拉们所说，米尔寇早在我们开始迁徙去阿门洲之前就已经因为某些罪恶被维拉们逮捕。他在审判之环诚心忏悔，所有的维拉都相信他已经改过从善。于是米尔寇开始和我们一起生活。”

一个仆人走了过去。阿瑞蒂尔马上不再说下去。两人陷入了很久的沉默。等仆人走远，阿瑞蒂尔又开口了：“那个时候，费艾诺诸多的造物中最伟大的一件诞生了。那就是精灵宝钻。他钟爱双圣树的光芒，但光芒是流动之物，当圣树释放它璀璨的光华的时候，这些光就永远地流逝了。因此费艾诺想要将一部分光芒永远留住。他所铸造的三颗精灵宝钻就是如此。它们吸收了双圣树的光辉，变得圣洁。维拉们封它们为圣。倘若身心邪恶的人胆敢触碰，宝钻的光芒就会灼伤他们。想必那个时候，米尔寇已经对精灵宝钻垂涎已久。”阿瑞蒂尔看了看林地周围，确认了埃欧尔还没有从林地里回来，“米尔寇开始向诺多族精灵散播谣言，说维拉之所以让精灵们迁徙到阿门洲来，是为了更方便地统治他们。他还提起了有关人类的预言。他说会有一支后来儿女在世界的某处醒来，而中洲就是维拉留给他们的国土。仅仅因为人类寿命更短，更加容易被维拉当成奴仆操控。那时候米尔寇取用了及其俊美而又正义的化身，大部分人虽然没有完全信以为真，但也开始对其他的维拉敬而远之。诺多族渐渐变得自大起来。其中又以费艾诺为首。他开始宣称精灵宝钻和它里面的光芒都属于他，而不属于任何其他人，无论是精灵还是维拉。他将宝钻锁在提力安城中他的私人宝库里。之后米尔寇开始挑拨费艾诺和弟弟之间的关系。他对费艾诺说芬国昐和菲纳芬想要抢夺费艾诺作为长子的王位继承权，却对芬国昐和菲纳芬说了另一段话，说费艾诺看不起他们，总有一天会把他们赶出提力安。”

说着说着，阿瑞蒂尔捏紧了拳头：”那个时候，我的父亲芬国昐相信了米尔寇，去找我的祖父芬威，让他约束费艾诺的骄傲。可正巧被费艾诺撞见，误会就这样被扩大了。费艾诺当着众多人的面用剑指着自己弟弟，威胁他不许篡位。芬国昐没有解释，愤然离去。矛盾逐渐堆积起来。维拉们不明所以，以为费艾诺是煽动不满情绪的人，于是把他带到审判之环。费艾诺对此没有进行任何辩解。于是费艾诺和他的七个儿子被驱逐出了提力安，去往维林诺的北方山丘一带。他在那里建了一座坚固的宝库佛米诺斯，定居下来。芬威出于对长子的爱，进行了自我放逐，跟他一起去了那里。芬国昐接管了提力安的统治权。就这样，冥冥之中，芬国昐真的成了费艾诺眼中的篡位者。”

阿瑞蒂尔沉重的叹了口气。“可是，这样看下来，费艾诺并没有做错不是吗？”迈格林说道，“在这个故事中，没有人犯了错。如果有的话，那就是伪善的米尔寇。费艾诺就仅仅因为这个被世人铭记为罪人？”

她摇了摇头：“不。他犯下了更加无法挽回的错误。当时米尔寇就这样消失了。维拉们派出了力量与勇气之神托卡斯去追捕他，但没有能找到。有一天，米尔寇突然出现在佛米诺斯。他骗费艾诺说维拉的阴谋正在一步步得逞。他建议费艾诺离开维拉统治的地盘。费艾诺拒绝了他。于是米尔寇说精灵宝钻只要还在维拉的领土上，就永远不可能安全。可能是费艾诺的警觉让他从这话中感觉出了米尔寇对精灵宝钻的叵测居心。他大骂米尔寇为维拉的阶下囚，将他赶出了佛米诺斯。在费艾诺的心里，他已经把其他的维拉和米尔寇看成了一路人。”阿瑞蒂尔斜眼看了一眼儿子，感觉到他眼中对费艾诺流露出越发强烈的敬佩，“之后的一天，正值收获的时节，维拉之首曼威在他居住的塔尼魁提尔山上举办了庆典，顺便缓和各族精灵之间的关系。曼威邀请了所有的精灵，连费艾诺都到场了。但是他的父亲芬威没有来，他留在了佛米诺斯，因为他还为维拉驱逐他的长子耿耿于怀。庆典中，一个巨型的蜘蛛外形的怪物突然和米尔寇一起从天而降。当时所有的精灵都陷入了恐惧。那蜘蛛怪物是乌苟立安特，她是长期蛰伏在阿门洲东南端角的邪恶神灵。她永远处于饥饿状态，总是想要吞噬。她与米尔寇达成了同盟，进攻了双圣树。米尔寇用武器刺伤了圣树，乌苟立安特则将圣树流出的汁液一口气吸干。那一切都发生的太快了。瞬间，维林诺陷入了永夜，而邪恶的他们借着黑暗去了北方。”

看得出来迈格林被这突如其来的转折惊吓到了。他站起身来到母亲面前：“然后怎么样了母亲？”

“精灵和维拉们呆立了很久才反应过来这意味着什么。米尔寇除了对精灵宝钻的渴望，还有另一些想法：他一直记恨其他维拉对他的囚禁。现在他的复仇达成了。所有精灵和维拉都聚集到了审判之环。植被与自然之神雅凡娜请求费艾诺交出精灵宝钻，因为哪怕一点微弱的圣树之光的残留，也能让这位女神治愈这两棵枯萎的圣树。这个时候，费艾诺想起了米尔寇对精灵宝钻的居心。他想，既然双方都是维拉，他们出自同源，难道这些道貌岸然的维拉就对宝钻没有那样的心思？他拒绝了交出宝钻的请求。”阿瑞蒂尔对迈格林招招手，迈格林坐到阿瑞蒂尔的腿上，“不久之后佛米诺斯的使者来了。他报告说双圣树之光熄灭后，米尔寇就去了费艾诺的宝库。他的父亲与米尔寇战斗至最后一刻，但还是被他杀死。这是维林诺第一位死于非命的精灵。除此之外，米尔寇还盗走了他的精灵宝钻。那一刻，费艾诺的怒火终于被激发出来。他大声咒骂米尔寇，并称他为魔苟斯。就是现在随时威胁着我们的大敌。之后想必魔苟斯就逃到了中洲，逃回了他在被维拉逮捕之前的堡垒安格班。有理由相信，那时候精灵宝钻灼伤了他的皮肤，让他现在再也无法化身俊美的形象，而是永远保持着邪恶的样貌。而大蜘蛛乌苟立安特应该是在贝烈瑞安德的某处隐居了起来。这个地方就是恐怖死亡之谷南顿埚塞布，那里现在全是她的子嗣。在阿门洲，绝望的人群散去，大家在永夜中生活了很长一段时间。”

“母亲，一直讲到现在，我还是无法把费艾诺看成一个罪人。他虽然生性骄傲，但是他没有做错任何事。”迈格林皱着眉头。

突然间，阿瑞蒂尔看见埃欧尔从林地中回来了。她马上闭嘴，看着埃欧尔。埃欧尔对他点点头：“你们刚才在聊什么？”

“没什么，我在向迈格林问他平时跟你去矮人的城市都学到了什么。”阿瑞蒂尔马上扯开话题，“林地的南边怎么样了。”

“一群新的人类来到埃斯托拉德了。我大概了解了一下，这是哈烈丝一族，之前一直住在沙盖理安，因为被一群奥克袭击了所以逃难过来的。他们不会和那另外两个人类家族一起住太久。很快他们就会向东进发。他们想取道多瑞亚斯王国的北边，恐怖死亡之谷前往西贝烈瑞安德，好像是打算在布瑞希尔森林定居。他们不一定能成功，因为辛葛王一直认为那应该是属于他的土地。”埃欧尔说。

埃欧尔在那群人类那里偷偷听说到的迁徙在三个月之后发生了。那群哈烈丝一族的人类取道南埃尔莫斯的东边，越过了凯隆河北上了。上次在训练场被埃欧尔打断之后，阿瑞蒂尔就一直没机会把故事继续讲下去。但是当哈烈丝一族离开埃斯托拉德之后，一位矮人使者突然来到了南埃尔莫斯。他邀请埃欧尔前往矮人的都城，于是埃欧尔跟着他走了。

在这个仲夏的夜晚，石屋的窗外回响着喧闹的蝉声和青蛙的叫声。阿瑞蒂尔正坐在自己卧室的床边缝制给迈格林穿的衣服，迈格林突然闯进房间，坐到阿瑞蒂尔身旁：“母亲，给我讲讲接下来发生了什么吧！诺多族是怎么回到中洲来的，以及回到中洲之后到现在这几百年间发生了什么。”他期待地看着母亲，眼中带着些许暗淡的光。

阿瑞蒂尔慈爱地看着他：“当维林诺的黑暗降临之后，所有的人在那令人绝望的永夜中胆怯地度日。良久之后，费艾诺突然出现在提力安城中。他的出现表示他开始公然反抗维拉，因为维拉对他的驱逐令还在生效。他向我们发表了一场演说，那场演说时我也在场，说实话，它确实打动了我。他说：‘为什么？诺多族的子民啊，为什么我们还要继续服侍那些嫉妒的维拉？他们非但不能保护我们，甚至不能保护他们自己的国度不受大敌的侵害！而且，尽管他现在是他们的敌人，但双方岂非同出一源的手足？因此，复仇召唤着我，但即便不是这样，我也不会再跟杀我父亲、夺我珍宝者的手足住在同一片土地上。然而我并不是这支英勇的子民中唯一的英勇之人，你们岂非全都失去了你们的君王？你们被拘禁在这片夹在高山与大海之间的狭窄土地上，还有什么未曾失去？

‘这里曾经有过维拉吝于给予中洲的光明，但如今，黑暗让一切归于平等。难道我们要在这里永远无所作为地哀悼？我们是做一群阴影中的子民，被迷雾萦绕左右，将无用的泪水洒进无情的大海，还是要返回自己的家园？在奎维耶能，晴朗的星空下流淌着甜美的流水，四周的大地广阔无边，那里是自由的子民可以行走的地方。那一切都还在那里等着我们，我们何其愚蠢地抛弃了它们。动身上路吧！让懦夫保有这城市！’那演说鼓舞着诺多族全体勇敢坚毅的内心。但是费艾诺做出了一件覆水难收的事，他立下了一个誓言。他的七个儿子和他一起把剑高举，起誓说：若有谁敢持有、夺取或阻止他们占有精灵宝钻，无论对方是维拉、恶魔、精灵还是尚未问世的人类，他们都将怀着复仇与憎恨之心追击到天涯海角。那一刻，他们把除他们家族以外的所有人当成了他们的敌人。他们的誓言指着至高之神伊露维塔之名许下，所以即使是维拉也不能帮他们抹去这誓言。费艾诺督促我们发起远征讨伐魔苟斯。经过长久的讨论，诺多族选择了动身。因为我们的人民也渴望为芬威报仇。费艾诺和他的七个儿子全部登上了旅途，他们统治的子民也一起出发了，我的父亲芬国昐和我的兄弟们也都出发了，当然也包括我们的全体子民。菲纳芬也带着子女加入进来，但是他的子民有一部分留在了提力安城。当我们即将离开提力安的城门时，维拉派来了使者。他带来维拉们的口信，他们劝我们放弃这段旅程，因为维拉不会对这次远征施以援手。而且因为费艾诺许下的的誓言，阿门洲将对所有离开的人关闭。我们将踏上一条不能回头的道路。即便战败，我们所有人也不得回到阿门洲半步。费艾诺赶跑了使者，因为复仇的火在他心中燃烧的正旺盛。事实证明，从那以后除了无处不在的水之神乌欧牟，我们真的已经被维拉们遗弃了。”

迈格林打断了他：“我明白了，这个时候费艾诺已经被怒火冲昏了头脑。”

“是的，我的儿子。”阿瑞蒂尔说，“费艾诺继续启程了。但是有一片大海横在他的面前。他想到了一个办法，可以寻找深谙造船之术的泰勒瑞族。他们来到天鹅港澳阔隆迪找到了欧尔威。但是因为他对维拉的冒犯，欧尔威并不欢迎他。于是那时候费艾诺犯下了他一生的罪孽中最深重的一件，也是最不可饶恕的一件。他和他的子民们一怒之下对天鹅港发动了战争。这是诺多族精灵历史上第一次也是唯一一次亲族残杀。费艾诺击败了欧尔威的军队，还杀死了大量的泰勒瑞族水手。我的父亲芬国昐的子民随后才赶到，但是看到双方已经开战，就直接加入到费艾诺的一边，帮挑事者和被害者战斗。从那时起，诺多族就成了罪恶的一族，成了不可饶恕的一族。”阿瑞蒂尔看了看迈格林，她开始怀疑自己该不该给自己的儿子讲述这么残酷的历史。

“就是因为这样，所以我父亲的同宗，辛达族精灵们才会这么仇视诺多族吗？因为辛达族曾经也是泰勒瑞族的一部分。”迈格林恍然大悟的样子。

阿瑞蒂尔皱着眉点头：“是的。费艾诺抢走了澳阔隆迪的一大批天鹅船，然后向北出发。我们一部分走陆路，一部分乘船。阿门洲和中洲在北极地区只隔着一道海峡，如果从那里渡海，距离会短很多。因为这样的罪恶，维拉们释放出了盛怒。海洋与水之神乌欧牟涨起怒涛，吞没了费艾诺抢来的一部分船只，他的人民有些葬身海底。当到达阿门洲的北部时，死亡与审判之神曼督斯现身了。他对诺多族施下了一个诅咒，倘若我们还不回头，那么这个诅咒将永世伴随着我们一生：我们将始终与胜利失之交臂。一切良好的开端，最后都会与悲剧的结尾收场。因为我们对亲族犯下的罪恶，我们将血债血偿。所有回到中洲的诺多族精灵，最终必定会死于刀剑之下或死于折磨之中。”

迈格林恐惧了起来，咽了一口口水：“那么，母亲你也会这样吗？最后会死去？”迈格林很不理解，因为阿瑞蒂尔讲述的时候，丝毫没有流露出对这个诅咒的恐惧。

“从至今为止的情况看，这个诅咒还并没有奏效。”阿瑞蒂尔说，“虽然战争夺取了很多诺多族的生命，但是以往的数次战争，都以我们的胜利告终。”阿瑞蒂尔笑了起来，“所以说要么是维拉宽恕了我们，要么维拉只是想用杜撰出来的诅咒让我们退却罢了。总之，这一番话的作用很小。只有菲纳芬出于对维拉的敬畏选择了回头，还带走了他的一部分族人。但就连他的子女们都没有和他一起回头。我们猜测，他回到提力安城后，应该是继任了那里的王。其他的诺多族精灵继续往北前行。但就在这时，费艾诺突然抛弃了我们，带上所有他的子民和他的儿子们乘船渡海了。他一定是想到因为风暴的袭击，船的数量已经不足以一次载我们所有人过海峡了。所以他选择了背叛，只带着自己的子民踏上了征途。不久之后，从海的这一岸我们远远望见黑暗中有火光闪耀。我们猜测，费艾诺在对岸烧毁了所有的船只，因为他并不打算回来接我们。绝望的我们进退两难。这时候，芬国昐高大的形象伫立在我们之中。他鼓舞起我们的士气，既然我们已经踏上这条不归路，那么不能就这么回去。如果我们不能创造一个奇迹让维拉们看看，我们就不是诺多族精灵！那时候，我们的族人爆发出了令人难以置信的潜力。北极的那道叫赫尔卡拉赫的海峡上有常年漂浮的冰山。我们的子民们穿上棉袄，从那里的冰山之间跋涉，居然成功地横渡了赫尔卡拉赫海峡。但是我们在路上失去了很多的族人，其中包括你的舅舅图尔巩的妻子埃兰薇。”

阿瑞蒂尔突然停下不说了。迈格林站起身：“说下去吧，母亲！”

阿瑞蒂尔看着他笑了起来：“这么晚了，快点去睡觉吧！”她捏了捏他的鼻子，然后摸了摸他的头发：“去吧！”

迈格林叹了口气，然后离开了房间。他回到自己的卧室，脱下身上沉重的小盔甲，把它放在桌子上。他的身体已经开始发育，无论是身上的肌肉还是私密的部位，他似乎都继承了他的父亲。他躺到床上盖上被子，试图闭上眼睛睡觉，但是他睡不着。诺多族的经历，还有他们犯下的罪行像是有画面一般在他的脑海中反复重演，让他很难静下心入眠。除此之外，还有一件事情他没有弄明白。从今年的春季开始，他就产生了一种难以描述的悸动。除了他的母亲以外，林地中没有其他的女性。他生活的这么多年，从来没有见过任何其他的异性精灵。他在脑海中幻想她们的长相，她们不穿衣服躺在他的身边。每当这时，他的心跳就会变快。他的脑中经常闪过一些片段，是他和他幻想中的异性精灵在做着什么。他不知道那代表着什么。但是他从来没有告诉自己的父亲或是母亲。

一夜的失眠后，南埃尔莫斯迎来了一个凌晨。迈格林很早就从床上爬起来了。他偷偷推开母亲的房门，发现母亲还在熟睡。于是他来到石屋外面。林地里长着一些桃树，现在正是它们结果的时节。现在还很早，仆人们大多还没有醒来，所以迈格林开始爬树摘桃子。他从树干爬上树枝，然后摘了几个桃子扔在地上。他纵身跳下来，平稳的落地，他发现他继承了辛达族精灵灵巧的身手。不过，有时候在一些事情上，他往往能给出比父亲更好的见解，他认为这是继承自母亲。毕竟见过双圣树之光的精灵比辛达族更有智慧。

他坐在木头凳子上啃了一会儿桃子，还是没见母亲起身。不过仆人们倒是陆陆续续起来了。迈格林于是站起来，随手拿起一把木剑开始练习近身战斗。那把木剑重重砍在训练假人身上，而假人的双臂会顺势转动，那双臂上绑的武器会转过来攻击迈格林。迈格林用自己的木剑左一下右一下地格挡了攻击。天慢慢亮了起来。虽然是仲夏，但是林地的树荫让温度并不是特别高。

就在这时，阿瑞蒂尔走出了房间，静静地看着迈格林。过了好久迈格林才发现母亲，于是转过身跑到母亲身边，把木剑靠在墙上。“母亲，给我讲讲诺多族来到中洲之后发生的事情吧。还有世界是怎么从永夜中解脱的。”

迈格林拉着母亲的手，把她拉到木凳边，然后和她一起坐下。

“好，我给你讲。”阿瑞蒂尔笑着，“但是我想先从一场战争讲起。这场战争并没有诺多族精灵参与，因为它发生在费艾诺回到中洲之前。这段历史的主角是辛达族精灵。是你的父亲给我讲述的。当诺多族在阿门洲双圣树之光中和平生活的那段日子里，中洲还沐浴在微弱的星辰的光芒中。留在贝烈瑞安德的那部分泰勒瑞族精灵现在自称为辛达族精灵，并拥辛葛为王。他们中有一部分住在海岸边，那里有两个港口城市布砾松巴尔和埃格拉瑞斯特，住在那里的辛达族精灵也被叫做法拉斯民。他们有一个首领叫造船者奇尔丹。不过他们也效忠于辛葛王。辛葛的王国在贝烈瑞安德的中部地带，那里有一片巨大的森林王国多瑞亚斯。由于他的威信和他的妻子美丽安的神力护佑，他的辛达族王国日渐壮大。而且那个时候魔苟斯也还没有逃到中洲，所以辛达族虽然只能在星辰之下生活，但也是很和平的。不久之后，矮人从蓝色山脉以东的地区来到了贝烈瑞安德，他们和辛达族精灵建立了交谈。矮人学习很快，所以他们学会了辛达族的语言。虽然他们拥有自己的语言，但他们不太愿意把矮人语教给外族人。他们从蓝色山脉的中央造出一条大道，叫做矮人路。这条大道沿着阿斯卡河而造，一直来到盖理安河的西岸。他们为辛葛在他的王国中央建造了千石窟宫殿明霓国斯。他现在就住在那里。为了报答矮人，辛葛把一些造船者奇尔丹从海中打捞起来珍珠送给了矮人，美丽安教给了他们很多的知识。矮人和辛达族精灵保持往来很久。之后的某个时候，矮人突然向辛葛提起了北方的邪恶。他们说虽然那些邪恶的主人还被囚禁在西方，但是失去了主人的丧家之犬也会咬人。而且那时候林间徘徊着恶狼。不出矮人所料，那些常年潜伏在安格班要塞里的奥克开始躁动不安。他们南下来到贝烈瑞安德，并驯服那些恶狼成为他们的坐骑和猎手。”

阿瑞蒂尔顿了顿，因为身旁走过了一个仆人，但是她意识到她正在给儿子讲述的东西并不会触发埃欧尔的怒火，因为它有关辛达族的历史。于是她继续大胆地讲了下去：“在上古时期的大迁徙中，有一群泰勒瑞族在还没来到贝烈瑞安德的时候就已经放弃迁徙了。他们被叫做南多精灵。他们的首领是德内梭尔。这些精灵中的一部分在辛葛的王国逐渐壮大的年代里终于还是出于好奇进入了贝烈瑞安德。他们和辛达族一样很爱树木，甚至程度更深。即便辛达族有时候还会砍树来当做木材，但是这些南多精灵完全唾弃这种行为。不过这没有影响辛达族和南多族的友谊，因为他们同样出自泰勒瑞族。我们有时会称他们为绿精灵。他们定居在了七河之地欧西瑞安德。”她咳嗽了一声，“但是，贝烈瑞安德的福乐逐渐结束。因为魔苟斯从西方回到了安格班，那正是魔苟斯联合巨蛛之母乌苟立安特一起荼毒了双圣树之后不久。回到自己的要塞后，趁着阿门洲的诺多族精灵还没有发动远征来讨伐他的间隙，他突然向辛达族精灵发动了一场战争。他同时进攻了多瑞亚斯和海岸边的两个海港城市。辛葛召唤了德内梭尔的南多精灵前来支援。他们合力击退了东贝烈瑞安德的奥克军队，但是德内梭尔为此献出了生命。悲痛欲绝的绿精灵回到了七河之地，从此再也不关心战事。东贝烈瑞安德的战场总算是取胜了，而西贝烈瑞安德的战况却很不乐观。虽然造船者奇尔丹没有被进攻击垮，但是他的军队被步步紧逼，退守到了那两座海港城市中。奥克的军队在城市外建起长长的联营，包围住了两座城市。辛葛王为了赢下东部的战场付出了巨大的代价，所以他已经没有余力再去支援奇尔丹了。他逃回到多瑞亚斯，他的妻子美丽安用魔力在王国的周围制造出一道幻象之墙，叫做美丽安环带。从此辛葛的王国过了很久与世隔绝的生活。那场战争被称作贝烈瑞安德的第一战役。”阿瑞蒂尔停了下来。

“这么说，后面还发生了更多的战役？”迈格林问她。

“是的，”阿瑞蒂尔点点头，“不过终于有了诺多族精灵的参与。昨天晚上我跟你说过，费艾诺抛弃了我父亲的族人，率先登上了中洲的土地。他登陆的地方在现在芬国昐统治的土地希斯路姆。费艾诺来到中洲之后，确实如我们所猜测的烧毁了所有的船。为此，他的长子迈兹洛斯还斥责了父亲的行为。因为他和我的哥哥芬巩交好。他们来到了希斯路姆的一片湖边，并称它为长湖米斯林。就在他们登陆后不久，不知道通过何种方式，魔苟斯马上得知了他们的到来，并率先越过黯影山脉埃瑞德威斯林发动了攻击。于是贝烈瑞安德的第二战役打响了，这场战争我们用辛达语为它命了名，叫做达戈-努因-吉利亚斯，也就是‘星下之战’。因为那个时候中洲还在一片星辰之下。那一战费艾诺打得异常精彩，强大的奥克军队在他的子民面前溃不成军，因为那时的费艾诺的子民的复仇之火烧得正旺盛。除此之外，费艾诺还将第一战役中遗留的包围着两座海港城市的奥克也尽数赶走，救出了奇尔丹的子民。战后他对奥克的军队穷追不舍，一路向北，追到了现在安格班合围以北的阿德嘉兰平原上。那时候的他其实已经失去理智了，因为复仇之火正在蚕食他的身体。他一个人冲在前面，身后的精灵军队都追不上他。他孤身来到安格班门前挑战魔苟斯，却被魔苟斯手下的炎魔之王勾斯魔格击倒在地。他的儿子在关键时刻带着军队到来，炎魔之王逃回了安格班深处。他的儿子们抬着昏迷的费艾诺走上了回米斯林湖的路。还没到目的地，费艾诺就吩咐停下。他双眼紧盯安格班要塞，口中念叨着要儿子们坚守誓言，然后就不动了。他的复仇之火最终吞噬了他的生命，死后的他甚至连遗体都没有留下。”阿瑞蒂尔说着，叹了一口气，“我不知道对于这段历史，费艾诺众子有没有加以修饰，但是他的作为实在是让我们在恨费艾诺的同时又对他怀有敬佩。

“之后不久，费艾诺的族人渐渐开始和辛达族建立起交流，辛达族也把他们当做西方来的救世主。现在费艾诺族人的领导权落到了长子迈兹洛斯的身上。就在这个时候，魔苟斯派来了信使。他说愿意求和，但希望迈兹洛斯孤身前往安格班进行谈判。他甚至提出愿意交还一颗精灵宝钻作为交换。迈兹洛斯真的前去会面了，但是魔苟斯并没有信守约定。迈兹洛斯遭到了伏击，被抓回了安格班。他的右臂被钢箍铐住，魔苟斯把他吊在了安格班之上的桑戈洛锥姆山的悬崖上。”阿瑞蒂尔撩了撩头发，“那之后，我父亲芬国昐的族人也登上了中洲。就在我的父亲登上中洲的那一刻，月亮第一次升上了天空。过了不久，月亮消失，取而代之的是太阳。之后日月就开始陷入周期性的更替。那是我们现在所用的纪年法的第一年。我们之间传言，是身在阿门洲的维拉为了让年少轻狂的我们不至于在黑暗中迷失，所以送来了这令人温暖的光亮。我们猜测，太阳是从枯死的金色圣树泰尔佩瑞安上摘下的一朵金花，而月亮是从枯死的银色圣树劳瑞林上摘下的银色果实。总之，现在太阳和月亮的光芒不分疆界地照亮了整个世界。芬国昐的族人在日光的照耀下来到了米斯林湖畔。他在北岸建立了营地，和费艾诺众子一起居住。但是芬国昐的族人痛恨费艾诺的背叛，而且把费艾诺的儿子们当成他的帮凶。双方险些产生冲突，于是人数占少数的费艾诺的族人搬到了湖的南岸。5年的时候，我的大哥芬巩为了化解双方的矛盾，打算去桑戈洛锥姆的悬崖上救下费艾诺的长子。而且毕竟他和迈兹洛斯曾经是很好的朋友。”

阿瑞蒂尔搂住迈格林，拨开他前额的齐发，亲了一口他的额头，“就这样，芬国昐的族人又一次创造了奇迹。当时芬巩来到桑戈洛锥姆，但是却没有任何方式爬上那绝壁。他向曼威默祷，虽然没有得到曼威的帮助，却得到了大鹰的回应。他们的首领是是众鹰之王梭隆多。众鹰之王出现并载着芬巩来到迈兹洛斯面前。迈兹洛斯手上的铁箍坚硬无比，无法斩断。芬巩在情急之下用剑砍断了迈兹洛斯被铐住的右手，成功将他救下来。回来之后，迈兹洛斯对芬巩表示了感谢，而费艾诺和芬国昐的族人的关系也得到了改善。迈兹洛斯为了报答芬巩，将诺多族至高王的名号让给了我的父亲芬国昐。作为费艾诺的长子，这个位置本该由迈兹洛斯继承。那时起，灰精灵之王辛葛开始明白我们这些人并不是什么救世主，而是和他们一样的遇难者。他开始减少与诺多族的来往，但是允许菲纳芬的子女们去他的国度做客，因为菲纳芬的妻子是泰勒瑞族的埃雅玟，和辛葛有血缘关系。6年，菲纳芬之子安格罗德成为第一个进入他的国度的诺多精灵。他要安格罗德向其他诺多族精灵传话，除非受到邀请，否则诺多族精灵不允许进入多瑞亚斯。他如约带到了口信，费艾诺七子中的老四，脾气暴躁的卡兰希尔听了他的话之后用言语侮辱了安格罗德，因为他不满安格罗德为外族人带来了如此无礼的口信。冲突险些又燃烧起来。迈兹洛斯这才认识到我们两个家族已经不可能和谐地生活在一起了。于是他带领自己的族人搬去了东贝烈瑞安德。他们走后，菲纳芬的子女也没有留在希斯路姆，长子芬罗德和次子欧洛德瑞斯来到了西瑞安河上游的托尔西瑞安岛上，建起卫戍之塔米那斯提力斯。较小的两个儿子安格罗德和艾格诺尔搬到了多松尼安高地，最小的妹妹加拉德瑞尔则住在了辛葛王的多瑞亚斯王国里。虽然辛葛不欢迎我们，但是他还是向我们表达了结盟的诚意。20年，芬国昐举行了一场宴会，邀请了贝烈瑞安德全境的精灵王。辛葛王派来了自己最信任的两位谋臣玛布隆和戴隆。戴隆是一位诗人和歌者，他的诗歌天赋比费艾诺的第二个儿子玛格洛尔还要好。”阿瑞蒂尔突然停下来。

这是因为她想起来，再讲下去，马上就要提到自己的哥哥如何建造了隐匿之城刚多林了。她不知道自己是不是应该告诉他这些。“怎么了，母亲？”迈格林突然开口了，“继续说下去吧，还有我舅舅的城市刚多林的事情。”

阿瑞蒂尔的瞳孔忽然缩小。她不知道他是怎么知道的，但是这可能意味着自己泄露了刚多林的秘密，即便是对自己的儿子。“你是……怎么知道刚多林的？”

“有一次父亲去了矮人都城，我晚上听见你的房间有声音，于是我在你房间门外听见，你在梦呓着什么。我能听清‘图尔巩’和‘刚多林’这两个词。”

阿瑞蒂尔被他明锐的洞察力惊呆了。她相信这遗传自他的父亲。于是被问的无奈的阿瑞蒂尔只能对他如实讲下去，她暗暗希望他的儿子不会在不合时宜的时候提起这件事情：“好吧，你听我说。”阿瑞蒂尔开口了，“那时候图尔巩还居住在希斯路姆海边的城市温雅玛。50年的一天，图尔巩和菲纳芬的长子芬罗德约好了外出狩猎。那天晚上，他们露宿在西瑞安河畔。回来时，图尔巩告诉我他那天夜里做了一个梦。梦中水之神乌欧牟告诉他贝烈瑞安德的某处有一片隐匿的山谷，让他找到这个山谷，并在其中兴建一座以提力安城为蓝本的城市。于是刚多林的概念诞生了。巧合的是，两年之后，芬罗德也开始修建自己的新城市。他选址在多瑞亚斯以西的平原塔拉斯迪尔能。他在那里找到一座地下岩洞，开始建造纳国斯隆德。有理由相信，那天乌欧牟同时也托梦给了芬罗德，指示他建造新的城市。芬罗德在建造过程中得到了矮人的帮助，那时矮人们还为芬罗德打造了一条项链瑙格拉米尔。又一年后，图尔巩找到了图姆拉登山谷。他开始构筑刚多林的图纸。”阿瑞蒂尔提到的这条项链，我们将会在另一个故事中提到。

迈格林听得入神了：“乌欧牟没有放弃我们，即使其他的维拉已经放弃了。”迈格林感慨道，“水之所在，即他之所在。”

阿瑞蒂尔点了点头：“但是刚多林还没能开始建造，魔苟斯就又发动了战争。他同时进攻了西瑞安河谷和东部的玛格洛尔豁口。但是他的奥克军队被芬国昐和费艾诺的族人击败，尽数被驱赶回了安格班。虽然很可能那只是魔苟斯试探实力的战斗，但那一战让诺多族心中充满了荣耀。因此那一战被命名为达戈·阿格拉瑞布，‘荣耀之战’。这也是贝烈瑞安德的第三战役。迄今为止，贝烈瑞安德发生的大型战役就是这三场。战后，诺多族终于警觉了起来。他们终于明白，大敌随时可能会向南发动战争，他们需要时刻做好准备。于是费艾诺，芬国昐和菲纳芬的族人联合起来，加强了在阿德嘉兰平原上的监视。确立了安格班合围。之后魔苟斯虽然时常发动小型的突围袭击，但从未攻破安格班合围。64年的时候，图尔巩开始建造刚多林。67年，安格罗德又一次前往多瑞亚斯做客，却被突然问起亲族残杀的历史。诺多族在此前向辛达族讲述阿门洲的往事的时候，往往是对亲族残杀闭口不提，但是辛葛不知从哪里听来了一些有关亲族残杀的传闻，于是问起了安格罗德。出于对费艾诺之子的仇恨，安格罗德把情况如实告诉了辛葛，并咒骂费艾诺众子，声称亲族残杀皆因他们而起。就从那一天起，辛达族和诺多族的关系发生了微妙的变化。虽然同盟关系还保持着，但辛达族精灵开始对诺多族怀着仇恨。辛葛赶走了国土中所有做客的诺多精灵，只留下了菲纳芬的小女儿加拉德瑞尔。因为那时候她已经和灰精灵凯勒博恩坠入爱河并结为伴侣了。102年，纳国斯隆德建成了，芬罗德把自己的子民搬了过去，把卫戍之塔留给自己的弟弟欧洛德瑞斯。116年，刚多林建成。我和图尔巩开始迁往刚多林。那个时候，乌欧牟的使者曾让图尔巩在温雅玛留下一套铠甲和武器，但他至今没有揭示这一切的含义。之后我们的生活就和外界隔绝了起来。外界发生了什么我们一概不知。只是260年的时候有消息传来，说是突然有一条恶龙擅自从安格班的大门爬出来。这条恶龙长得像一只巨型蜥蜴，没有翅膀。它是格劳龙。它那个时候还没有长成，据说芬巩只带了一队骑兵用弓箭就将它逼回了安格班。但是那件事还是给我们的心里蒙上一层阴影，我们对于战争的恐惧日渐加深了。因为我们无法想象，一旦这恶龙长成，我们还有没有能力击败魔苟斯的进攻。”

阿瑞蒂尔接下来就说了自己是如何离开刚多林一路来到南埃尔莫斯的。

就这样，她把发生在精灵族身上的历史都告诉了自己的儿子迈格林，毫无保留。但她庆幸，虽然儿子知道了刚多林的存在，但至少自己还没有告诉过迈格林刚多林的具体位置。而他的儿子好像也对刚多林在哪里毫无兴趣。

但是阿瑞蒂尔错了。迈格林虽然嘴上不说，却早已将刚多林的存在深深记在心里。他期盼着，总有一天，他能够前往那个传说中的城市刚多林，见识一下诺多族的智慧。


	9. 第八章 隐匿之城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于刚多林的好奇愈发强烈，对于埃欧尔的暴行日渐抗拒，迈格林能否陪同阿瑞蒂尔踏上返回刚多林的旅程……

50年。

在大河西瑞安的中游地带，有一片西瑞安沼泽。它位于辛达族精灵的王国多瑞亚斯的西南角。环绕多瑞亚斯的边境一半的阿洛斯河从西瑞安沼泽以北的地带汇进西瑞安河里。阿洛斯河与西瑞安河的夹角地区被称作艾林微奥，在辛达族的语言中翻译为“微光池塘”。

现在正值初夏时节，暑气还没有完全笼罩贝烈瑞安德全境。因为西瑞安沼泽的缘故，河面上湿气很重。从这里就可以向东北方望到广阔的森林王国多瑞亚斯。几天前刚下过雨，西瑞安河在这个初夏季节迎来了第一次汛期。水流很充沛，冲刷着西瑞安沼泽中凝固的泥潭。河水泛起沼泽底部沉降的泥沙，那泥沙让一部分河水变浑，留在沼泽里。只有一部分河水冲过沼泽的另一端，向着西瑞安河的下游流去。

夜色渐渐让流水声静谧下来。在河流的西岸，跑过两个骑着白马的身影，打破了这片刻的宁静。那是两个男性精灵。他们笑着策马狂奔，像是在一较骑术的高下。他们两位精灵一位留着黑发，另一位是金发。黑发的那个精灵里面穿着一件红色的衬衣，外面披了一件镶有金边的黑色长袍。他头上戴着象征身份的圆环，长相俊美动人。他是后来刚多林的国王图尔巩。但是现在，他还居住在海岸边的温雅玛。而刚多林的构想还没有诞生。

另一位金发的精灵是菲纳芬之子芬罗德。他的长相甚至比图尔巩更加俊美。诺多族精灵们说，芬罗德是当时世上最俊美的男性诺多，就连很多貌美的女性精灵都难以比肩他的容颜。这时的他穿着一件棕色的衬衣和一件黑色的长袍，衬出他挺拔的英姿。

这个时候图尔巩骑在前面，芬罗德在后面追赶着。他们在这个初夏的时节，相约沿着西瑞安河南下旅行，他们大笑着，笑声悦耳动听。诺多族精灵中，有多少少女曾试图追求这两位王族。如果她们中的一个在场，听到那回荡在夏夜微风中的笑声，不知脑中会飘出多少的遐思。

“图尔巩，我马上就会追上你的！”芬罗德笑着朝前大喊。

图尔巩也笑着回头：“在卫戍之塔呆了这么久，你的骑术退步了，芬罗德。”图尔巩骄傲地摇摇头，“如你所说的追上我吧！”

听到他这么说，芬罗德甩了几下缰绳。他脚下的骏马突然开始加速。他渐渐与图尔巩齐平。图尔巩看到他赶上来，想到了一个恶作剧。他从马上纵身一跃，借着两匹马的相对静止，横向跳到芬罗德的马背上。他在芬罗德的身后落下。他原本的马因为失去了背上的骑手而停下了奔跑。而芬罗德的马因为背上负重突然的增加，举起两只前蹄大声嘶鸣着。芬罗德和图尔巩两人向后翻下马背，跌落在软泥铺就的草地上。地面因为几天前那一场雨变得潮湿，他们的衣服全都被弄脏了。两人扬天躺在地上，互看一眼，狼狈地大笑。两匹骏马回到了自己的主人身边。

“托你的福，图尔巩。”芬罗德拍了一下图尔巩的手臂，“我的背上应该受伤了。而我得这样狼狈地回去见我的弟弟欧洛德瑞斯。”

图尔巩慢慢坐起来，他的背上沾满了草和泥土。他感到背上一阵撕裂的疼痛。“我很抱歉，朋友，我应该也伤的不轻了。哈哈！”他笑了起来，“我们好久没有这么放肆狂欢了吧。自从我们离开阿门洲之后。”他突然严肃起来。

芬罗德点了点头，他理解图尔巩，因为他也陷入对西方大陆的思念中了。图尔巩站起身对他伸出手，把他从地上拉起来。旁边就是缓缓流动的西瑞安河。潺潺的水声引诱着他们朝那里走去。芬罗德先到了河边。河床越靠近中央越深，在岸边则只没过精灵的腰际。图尔巩因为刚才的胡闹忍受着背上的疼痛，他现在只想去河水里洗刷掉背上的血迹。

他在岸边脱下长袍和衬衫。然后只穿着一条裤子走进了河中。他光滑的背上的很多地方被蹭破了皮，鲜血从那些伤口渗出。芬罗德的后背也没能幸免。他从马背上取下一块丝巾，然后也跳到了水中。他感觉凉爽的河水正在爱抚着他的伤口，他背上的血迹渐渐被冲刷干净。他走到图尔巩身旁，图尔巩从他手里抢过丝巾。

“我来给你擦一下吧，就当是给你赔礼道歉了。”图尔巩说。

说着，他拿着他带下来的丝巾开始擦拭芬罗德的后背。然后芬罗德也帮他擦。擦到一半，他突然抚摸起图尔巩的头发。“失去她已经这么久了，你没有重新寻找伴侣吗？我是说埃兰薇。”芬罗德微笑着问。他说的人是图尔巩的妻子，她死在了离开阿门洲的路上。

“我很爱她，朋友。”图尔巩沉默了一会儿开口了，“我现在把这份爱全部寄托在了我们的女儿伊缀尔身上了。”

说着，图尔巩突然看着芬罗德，他推开芬罗德的手，拿过丝巾在水里清洗起来。他从丝巾里挤出了浓浓的血水。“倒是你，拥有着诺多族最英俊的面容，却没有和任何一个精灵的公主结为伴侣。你身上背负着你父亲菲纳芬的血脉，你得有个子嗣。”

芬罗德开始向岸边走，图尔巩也跟着。芬罗德一边走一边说：“我所爱的人与我的命运分离了。她是凡雅族的阿玛瑞依，我还没来得及和她结伴，诺多族就开始流亡了。我和她现在被大海阻隔。”他来到岸上，拿起自己的衣服打量着，“而血脉的问题。我的弟弟欧洛德瑞斯的女儿芬杜伊拉丝如今就背负着菲纳芬家族的血脉。”

图尔巩点点头。他发现自己和芬罗德的衣服已经都变脏了。他们坐在河岸边，用河水清洗他们的衣服，然后把它们铺开在马背上。之后，他们取出一条毯子铺在草地上，侧身躺在毯子上面。他们的伤口还在隐隐作痛。因为旅途的劳累，他们很快睡着了。

图尔巩做了一个梦。在梦中，图尔巩发现自己在一片明镜般的水面上醒来，无论朝什么方向，他都望不到水的边界。天空泛着橙色，把镜面映得通红。图尔巩发现自己居然站在水面上，如履平地。他惊奇地蹲下来，伸出手去波动镜面，发现那确实是水。

“这是什么地方？”图尔巩开口了。

一个低沉的声音突然响起：“芬国昐之子，请听乌欧牟的警告。”那一刻，图尔巩感觉那声音像是来自深海令人敬畏的未知的巨型生物。图尔巩向下望去，发现水面之下有一条巨大的鲸鱼在缓缓游过。来自深海的恐惧感让他一时呼吸困难，他一下子瘫坐在镜面上。

“不要畏惧，凡人。”乌欧牟的声音又响了起来，“我的警告至关重要，关乎你的族人的命运。”那声音轰击着图尔巩的心脏，“你必定还记得你的族人受到的诅咒。虽然现在你们在这场远征中一直节节胜利，但是既定的厄运最终必然会找上门来。”

图尔巩还是慌张的四下张望，不过理性的他还是在心里记住这这些话。“你要为即将到来的末日做好准备。战火中，你需要一片能够据守的土地。”这句话说完，声音渐渐淡去。图尔巩看见那条鲸鱼渐渐远离。天空的光芒越来越亮，亮的图尔巩睁不开眼。随后图尔巩就离开了那片梦境中的镜面，回到了现实。他醒过来时，芬罗德还躺在他的身边。他透过东方的多瑞亚斯树林看见天际一片殷红。他知道马上要破晓了。

他想着刚才梦中的一切，不知道这意味着什么。他生出一个想法，他要找到一片隐匿的山谷，在那里建起一座能够让他统治的子民平静生活的城市，他将命名那个城市为刚多林。他要把这座城市造得和西方的提力安城一样美丽。

但他不知道的是，昨夜芬罗德在梦中受到了一样的警告。芬罗德也醒来后，他们就顺着西瑞安河回向北方。双方都没有提起自己的梦境。在之后的岁月中，芬罗德因为今晚做的梦的启发，在南方兴建了一座地底的城市纳国斯隆德。

自从阿瑞蒂尔给自己的儿子迈格林讲述这个世界的过往，已经又过去了二十四年。现在已经是月亮升上天空之后的第四百年了。这些年中，迈格林也已经长大了不少。现在的他已经是接近成年的年纪。从人类的角度看，他差不多是十六七岁的样子。

这些年里，南埃尔莫斯林地以南的埃斯托拉德小镇上的人类陆陆续续迁走了。很早他们就知道哈烈丝一族迁到了西贝烈瑞安德的布瑞希尔森林。传言自认为那里属于自己的统治范围的辛葛王居然同意了他们迁居那地，诺多族猜测或许是因为如果魔苟斯的军队攻破西瑞安河谷南下的话，哈烈丝一族的人可以成为多瑞亚斯的挡箭牌。

还有消息称贝奥家族的人类因为他们对纳国斯隆德之王芬罗德的效忠，获得了一片封地。芬罗德较小的两个弟弟安格罗德和艾格诺尔统治着贝烈瑞安德北部的多松尼安高地。他们把高地东北部的一小块土地拉德洛斯分封给他们，于是他们搬去了那里。

马锐赫家族则因为对芬国昐家族的效忠，获得了位于希斯路姆的一块封地多尔罗明。现在这个家族被称为哈多家族，因为他们现在的族长是马锐赫的后代哈多。就这样，人类这一堆那一堆地住到各位精灵王的土地上去，埃斯托拉德渐渐被荒置了。

时间流逝到了现在。今晚是一个和图尔巩在梦中受到水神乌欧牟的警告那夜一样的初夏的夜晚。迈格林这时候正在自己的房间里。今天的白天，他的父亲埃欧尔突然要带他到林地西边的平原上去，让他学习骑术。往年的夏天，他都因为林地的护佑而感受不到夏天的暑气。而今天，他终于知道了贝烈瑞安德的炎夏的厉害。他在平原上学了一天马术，傍晚回来时，身上已经被汗完全打湿了。

然后他就回到了房间。他现在正在脱下自己的上衣。即便是夏季，阴冷潮湿的林地环境和汗湿的衣服还是让他很不舒服。他感觉到衣服上的一阵恶臭，所以把它扔在地上。随后他开始脱裤子。当他刚把裤子褪到脚踝，他的母亲阿瑞蒂尔突然推开门走了进来。其实他也不知道这时他为什么会反应这么强烈。其实幼时的记忆中，他的母亲曾无数次为光着身子的他洗澡，但是潜意识中的一种羞耻感让他马上转过身子，不想让母亲看到他的下体。

当阿瑞蒂尔明白了儿子这个举动的意义时，她笑了起来。阿瑞蒂尔知道他终于已经成熟了。她感觉到自己一直以来的追求就要到达终点，心中感到欣慰。她走近她的儿子，想要转到他的身前。她的儿子却顺着她的走路方向一直侧过身去，回避着她。阿瑞蒂尔搂住他的肩膀让他转过身来，低头看了一眼他的下体。他的儿子显然很好地继承了父亲。这甚至让她回想起了她第一次来到这片林地那一夜的恐惧。

“罗米安，你已经是个男人了。”阿瑞蒂尔看着他的眼睛说。

她带着全身赤裸的迈格林坐到床边。她知道她已经不能再把他当成一个孩子。有些事情必须由作为父母的她告诉他。她开口了：“我问你个问题，你不要觉得害羞，要如实回答我，好吗？”迈格林以沉默表示答应，于是阿瑞蒂尔继续问，“我问你，你是不是会经常在脑海中想到异性的精灵？”

先是沉默，然后红着脸的迈格林点了点头。“那么，想到她们的时候，你是不是觉得自己的心中和身体有异样的变化？”依旧得到了迈格林的肯定回答。

迈格林突然开口，着急地问母亲：“这是为什么？我感觉到一种空虚感，我感觉它即将要吞噬我了。”

阿瑞蒂尔突然笑了起来。“这是凡人心中的一种复杂情感。是一种圣洁却又难以启齿的欲望。当一个凡人到了即将成人的年纪，就会产生这种空虚感。直到这个人找到自己的另一半，他们就会互相满足那种空虚感。”

“母亲，那你可以赐予我这种满足吗？”迈格林呆呆地看着阿瑞蒂尔。

阿瑞蒂尔笑着看他：“注定赐予你这种满足的人不是我。”

“可是我可不会让其他人看见我的身体。这……让我感到羞耻。”

母亲搂住了他：“你不必把这些事情想得太过羞耻，因为你的诞生就来源于此。但是你千万不可以将自己的童贞太随便地交付给别人，除非那人是你愿意期许一生的另一半。”阿瑞蒂尔说着站了起来，“好了，快去洗澡吧！”说完，她走出了房间。

迈格林似懂非懂，呆坐在床边良久，然后站起来走进装满热水的大桶中沐浴。他一直在幻想着，是什么样的人将会赐予他这样的满足感，填补他内心的空虚。

那天夜里，他梦到了一个看上去比他微微大一些的少女。那个少女没穿衣服站在白色的街道上。她对迈格林笑着，走到他的身边。那个少女告诉他这就是刚多林，而在梦中的刚多林，这个少女给予了他那种满足的感觉。

醒来之后，他马上找了一张白纸，画下了记忆中的少女模样。他拿着那张画像去找母亲，因为在梦中那女孩说自己来自刚多林。他有种预感，这并不是他的无中生有。他问母亲是不是认识这个女孩，阿瑞蒂尔却被他惊了一呆。

“我不知道这是什么巧合，但你画的人确实存在。”阿瑞蒂尔说，“我希望你尽早断了这样的想法，因为你梦到的女孩是刚多林的公主伊缀尔，你舅舅的女儿。在诺多族的法律中，并不允许近亲婚配。”

但是迈格林还是想去寻找这位少女。他心想两个人虽然不能婚配，但这并无法阻止那两个人成为朋友。那天中午，他对父亲开口了：“我想去母亲的故乡看看。”

这得到了他意料之外的回复。埃欧尔重重地扇了他一巴掌，对他说：“你属于埃欧尔的家族！”他的声音严厉而又让人害怕，“你不是诺多精灵！我不会让我的儿子跟那群残害我亲族的人打交道！”

埃欧尔下令禁足他直到这个夏季结束。秋天来临前他不允许离开石屋半步。随后他看见他的父亲把阿瑞蒂尔推进了房间，房间内传出来埃欧尔殴打她的声音和她的惨叫。他马上后悔自己说了不该说的话。他明白了他让母亲的秘密败露了。

不过对于那位少女的那种强烈的情感日益增强。那个夏季，他的父亲对母亲的暴力相向又多了起来。在仲夏的某天，埃欧尔突然离开了林地。埃欧尔走之前对迈格林说：“我去矮人的城市诺格罗德赴宴了。我本打算带你一起去，但是你的禁足还没解除。因此，你给我留在这里，乖乖等我回来。”说完他就骑着一匹白马走了。马厩里原本养了一黑一白两匹马，现在只剩下一匹黑马。

和往年一样，他去矮人的城市都没有携带武器。埃欧尔把自己的佩剑安格微瑞尔留在了石屋的武器库里。

当夏末即将来临的时候，迈格林心中的好奇感越来越重了。他的内心开始驱使他前往刚多林。这天上午，他找了一条凳子坐在石屋的门口，这个被禁足的夏天他一直是这么度过的。当他看见母亲阿瑞蒂尔经过他的身旁，要走出石屋的时候，迈格林拉住她的手。阿瑞蒂尔的手上和脸上布满了青紫色的肿块，他知道这是他的父亲造成的。

“母亲，可以听我说一说吗？”他问，眼中充满期待。

阿瑞蒂尔原本坚硬的心被他的眼神软化了。她也拿了一条凳子坐在迈格林身旁。“我的儿子，告诉我是什么在困扰你。”

“我的父亲还没有回来。趁还有时间，我们离开这里吧！”迈格林紧紧盯着阿瑞蒂尔。阿瑞蒂尔原本以为他是在开玩笑，可是他那坚定的眼神证明她的想法是错的。

阿瑞蒂尔站起身：“离开这里？你要背叛你的父亲吗？”

“难道你不想离开吗，母亲？”迈格林站起身搂住她的肩膀。阿瑞蒂尔突然感觉迈格林比她印象中所记得的高大了很多，“他一生气就对你暴力相向，你难道要一直在这里忍受着这样的人生吗？我们并不是生活在这里，我们是被囚禁在这里。”

他的母亲被他的话惊呆了。她从来不知道迈格林心中有这样的想法，她开始自责，她一直以为迈格林永远是个孩子，不会理解她的痛苦。她开始流泪，因为她一直以来的耕耘如今有了回报。阿瑞蒂尔强忍住抽泣，擦掉眼角流出来的泪水：“离开这里，我们能去哪？”

“刚多林！”迈格林脱口而出，“虽然它现在对于我还只是一个模糊的概念。我并不知道它的位置，你也不曾告诉我。”他用激昂的声音对母亲说，“带我去寻找刚多林吧！你来做我的向导，我来做你的护卫！”

迈格林的话好像起了效果。阿瑞蒂尔动摇了。但是阿瑞蒂尔的心中突然涌起一阵恐惧感。她想起来那位叫做乌妮的迈雅曾警告过她永远不要回去刚多林。在林地里生活的这些年，她确实没想过要回去。她本以为可以脱离乌妮的预言中她会带给刚多林的毁灭了。但是她的儿子现在却在冥冥中把刚多林推向既定的末路。这时候阿瑞蒂尔才明白，维拉的预言总会实现的，因为时间的河流滚滚向前。于是她对于那预言感到了释然。她心里的一块大石头落下了。如果自己注定给刚多林带去末日，那么为了让自己的儿子得到自己想要追求的东西，她甚至愿意让整个世界都毁灭掉。

“我答应你，儿子。”阿瑞蒂尔在良久的沉默后开口了，“今天午夜，我们就溜走。”

这一天晚上，他们假装回到卧室休息了。但是阿瑞蒂尔和迈格林商量好了，晚上要让自己保持清醒。他们打算趁着夜色，在仆人们沉睡的时候离开。当石屋中的声音完全安静下来时，迈格林就从床上跳了起来。他穿上单薄的衣服，悄悄推开卧室的门走到外面，走廊里空无一人，漆黑一片。他摸着黑走到母亲的门前。母亲在同一时间推开门，他们把互相都吓了一跳。

阿瑞蒂尔对儿子做出一个安静的手势，然后走回房间。她拿起一个包袱，里面装着两个人一路上可以换的衣服，一些面包，她来的时候佩带的那把短剑，还有其他路上可能用到的东西。在那些衣服里，阿瑞蒂尔特地装上了那件乌妮留给她裙子。这是因为她知道他们回去的路上必须经过那个满是巨型蜘蛛的山谷南顿埚塞布。当时乌妮将这件裙子送给她的时候，说过这条裙子中有魔力，防止那些怪物伤害她。

他们拿着包袱走出房间，来到石屋门前。他们悄悄推开房门，唯恐声音太大吵醒正在熟睡的仆人们。门外的天空微微发亮了。迈格林就在这时突然跑了回去。阿瑞蒂尔被他吓到了，因为这样的行为可能让他们的计划泡汤，甚至让他们面临埃欧尔那灼人的怒火。

等了几分钟后，迈格林才又从石屋里走出来。他的手中拿着父亲的佩剑安格微瑞尔。“我比我的父亲更需要它，所以我偷偷潜入了他的武器库，把它偷出来了。”他对母亲笑着。迈格林发现，对于偷走他父亲的至爱，他丝毫感觉不到罪恶。阿瑞蒂尔隐隐感觉到，她的儿子的笑靥蒙上了一层阴影。她的儿子正在向她无法掌控的方向改变。

他们来到马厩里，牵走了最后一匹黑马，把所有的包袱都挂在马鞍上，然后他们离开了林地。来到林地的边缘时，天空变亮了。阿瑞蒂尔使劲呼吸着林地外清新的空气，仿佛已经几十年没有呼吸过了一样。然而，在经历了那样的生活几十年之后，重获自由的她，真的有这样的感受。

就在这个时候，他们突然听见林地里传来嘈杂的声音。他们知道，仆人们已经发现他们的失踪了。现在他们开始在林地里搜寻起来。阿瑞蒂尔觉得他们必须马上向北跨过凯隆河，她不想被仆人们发现了去向。事与愿违，因为他们只能两个人牵着马走，所以速度很慢。就在他们刚来到凯隆河的对岸时，已经有一群仆人从林地里走出来了。他们借着晨光远远地望见了正在逃跑的两人，马上追了上来。

仆人们不需要背什么沉重的包袱，所以跑得特别快。他们拉近了与母子两个之间的距离。他们这时候已经来到了母子俩身后约一百呎的地方。距离还在逐渐拉近，迈格林牵着马，但是速度还是快不起来。他们知道现在逃脱的唯一办法就是骑上那匹黑马扬长而去，但是那鞍座无法容纳他们两个人。

当那些仆人们就要追到近前的时候，突然从侧翼传来一阵马蹄声。一匹没有马鞍和铁箍的马从侧面横穿出来，挡在双方之间。等仆人们被逼停下来之后，它又向北追上阿瑞蒂尔和迈格林。它来到他们面前。母子两个停下脚步看着它。阿瑞蒂尔觉得面前的马非常熟悉。

“阿斯法洛斯？”阿瑞蒂尔说。

迈格林听母亲提过这匹马。它本来是刚多林的金花家族领主格罗芬德尔的坐骑。它载着母亲历经千辛万苦，在来到凯隆河畔之后，母亲给予了它自由。而现在，在这关键时刻，这匹马居然又出现在他们的面前，带给他们希望。

“母亲，我们一人骑一匹马跑吧！”他对阿瑞蒂尔说。阿瑞蒂尔点点头。

随即，迈格林试图骑在没有鞍座的阿斯法洛斯的身上。但是骑到它背上的一瞬间，阿斯法洛斯却突然将身体立起，想要甩下迈格林。迈格林紧紧抓住马的颈部，防止自己落下。阿瑞蒂尔马上抱住迈格林，把他抱下来。她发现迈格林比她记忆之中重了很多。迈格林离开马背的那一刻，阿斯法洛斯停止了躁动。

身后的仆人们正重新追上来。阿瑞蒂尔知道，埃欧尔回来还要一个多月，只要甩掉这些仆人，他们就能永远脱离埃欧尔的控制。于是阿瑞蒂尔来不及考虑刚才阿斯法洛斯对迈格林的排斥意味着什么，就自己骑上了阿斯法洛斯的背上。随即迈格林也很默契地骑上另一匹黑马。一黑一白两匹马同时狂奔起来。

仆人们看着母子两个渐渐远去，最后消失在视野中。他们放弃了追逐，接受了阿瑞蒂尔和迈格林逃走的事实。他们互相张望着，决定先回去林地里。他们知道埃欧尔的愤怒将会被发泄在他们的头上，但是他们只能以后再想对策。

返回刚多林的旅程比阿瑞蒂尔离开那里的时候要轻松多了。他们只花了十五天就来到了刚多林以南的平原丁巴尔。这一路上他们没有遇到什么阻碍。当他们在凯勒巩和库茹芬统治的希姆拉德平原北上的时候，没有受到任何阻拦。他们随即就穿过了寂静之地多尔迪能，越过伊安特伊阿乌桥，进入了恐怖死亡之谷南顿埚塞布。

进入那个山谷之前，阿瑞蒂尔更换了衣服。她穿上了迈雅乌妮曾经送给自己的裙子。在母亲换衣服的时候，迈格林别过了眼去。他们就这样穿越了恐怖山谷，没有遇到巨型蜘蛛的危险。事实证明这件裙子确实奏效了。

他们渡过明迪布河之后，终于感觉到秋天到来了。他们在丁巴尔的平原上行走着，而那里的草地已经变得枯黄。他们朝南望去，广袤无垠的多瑞亚斯王国中的树木纷纷开始褪下充满生机的绿色，变成和丁巴尔的草地一样的颜色。气候逐渐变冷，只穿着一件裙子的阿瑞蒂尔在那几天晚上都只能蜷缩成一团颤栗着。迈格林出于对母亲的关心，想要就这样搂住她，让她在他怀里感受到温暖。但是他出于性别的差异以及伦理的约束而羞于这么做，所以带着纠结任由母亲在秋风中瑟瑟发抖。

他们离开南埃尔莫斯林地的第十五天的下午，他们终于来到了西瑞安河畔。他们在那里下马，把两匹马留在了原地。阿瑞蒂尔想要赐予这两匹马自由。但是当他们把两匹马放生在草地上，然后要离开它们的时候，两匹马同时发出了很长的凄惨的嘶鸣声。

虽然清楚不可能有任何人尾随在他们身后，阿瑞蒂尔还是觉得这两匹马的嘶鸣会惊动本不该注意到他们的人。于是阿瑞蒂尔和迈格林选择重新骑上了他们。

他们沿着西瑞安河溯流而上，到达了干河汇入西瑞安河的地方。他们逆着干河北上。连续走了七个多小时，到了深夜他们都没有停下来。因为阿瑞蒂尔告诉迈格林，这样走下去，可以在第二天的凌晨时分到达刚多林。

比预计的快了很多，午夜的时候，他们已经来到了隐匿之路的入口。他们看见一个在山体上非常隐蔽的山洞，干河的源头正从里面汩汩地流出。阿瑞蒂尔感到一种熟悉而又陌生的感觉，她的咽喉被哽住了，眼泪从她的脸颊上滑落下来。迈格林强忍住为她擦泪的冲动，那和不愿意搂住母亲给她温暖有着一样的原因。

“终于回来了……”阿瑞蒂尔微笑着，脸上洋溢着幸福，但还挂着泪的痕迹。阿瑞蒂尔和儿子将在这里开始新的生活。而埃欧尔或许也会放弃对他们的搜寻，安分地继续统治他的林地。她其实还是为背叛埃欧尔感到淡淡的罪恶感的。但是她相信他们母子对他无关紧要，所以这并不会给埃欧尔带来什么影响。这样一来，所有人就都得到了幸福。

迈格林和母亲一起沿着干河的岸边进入了那个隐匿的洞穴。他们现在已经从马上下来，用绳子牵着马匹行走着。他们在漆黑的洞穴中前行，因为看不清路，几次不小心踏进流动的干河中。直到后来，干河的发源地出现在他们面前，那是墙上的一汪清泉。之后的路好走很多，因为洞穴的剩余部分都是平坦的地面了。

走着走着，迈格林隐约看到前面发出蓝色的微弱光芒。有脚步声传了过来。这个时候迈格林走在前面帮母亲探路。他率先看到了走过来的那位精灵守卫。他手中提着蓝色的费艾诺之灯。他看见迈格林，以为他是误闯进来的辛达族精灵。他马上拔出宝剑冲上来。迈格林见状，拔出了曾属于父亲的佩剑安格微瑞尔。那个守卫把剑向迈格林劈来，被迈格林用安格微瑞尔格挡住。那个精灵把费艾诺之灯扔在地上，原本提着灯的那只手也握住剑柄，用力朝迈格林压下来。阿瑞蒂尔借地上灯的微弱光芒看见眼前这个精灵不是别人，正是当年守护隐匿之路的护卫队长埃伦玛奇尔。她马上跑上去，拔出短剑从中间拨开两人的剑。“住手！”

迈格林和埃伦玛奇尔重新举起宝剑，看起来又要兵刃相接。因为洞穴里很黑，他们互相都看不见对方的脸。阿瑞蒂尔反应过来，捡起掉在地上的费艾诺之灯，在埃伦玛奇尔的面前照亮了自己的脸。

“是我！阿瑞蒂尔！你们的白公主！”阿瑞蒂尔大喊。

埃伦玛奇尔看清了她的脸庞，松开手。眼中露出惊讶的表情。像是遇见了鬼魅一般。同一时间迈格林却像是着了魔一样，举剑朝埃伦玛奇尔砍去。阿瑞蒂尔急忙从身旁阻止住儿子的行为。迈格林在她面前俨然成了另一个人。受到母亲的阻止后，迈格林才不再用力，怒视埃伦玛奇尔。

守卫队长的注意力却完全在阿瑞蒂尔身上。当守卫队长确认了眼前的精灵真的是阿瑞蒂尔之后，他再也难以压抑自己喜悦的心情。他朝向洞穴的更深处大喊：“快出来看！奇迹真的出现在我们的面前了！”循着他的声音，从洞穴深处跑来好几个精灵守卫。他们看见阿瑞蒂尔时，露出了和埃伦玛奇尔一样的表情。

“这是我的儿子，迈格林。”阿瑞蒂尔说，她看出来埃伦玛奇尔眼中的那种惊诧，“这是个很长的故事，寥寥数语很难说尽。赶快带我去见图尔巩吧，我很想他。“说着她的喉咙又哽住了。她必须去面对这个人，这个她伤害过的哥哥。

埃伦玛奇尔点了点头，带着母子两个穿越了隐匿之路。他们一路来到木之门前。护卫队长对着门的另一侧高喊一声，然后木之门就打开了。他们随即穿过木之门来到了山洞的另一端。重见天日的母子两个抬头看向天空，发现已经接近破晓时分了。他们现在就在图姆拉登山谷周围的环绕山脉的裂谷中，也就是进入环山的路。把木之门算在内，裂谷中一共竖立着六道大门。埃伦玛奇尔带着他们穿过一道道大门，越往里走，大门就造得越高，守卫也越多。守卫大门的都是涌泉家族的士兵。他们都穿着黑色的铠甲，埃伦玛奇尔自然也是其中一员。

就这样，当他们穿过了剩下的石之门、青铜之门、绞铁之门、银之门和金之门之后，他们四周的景色豁然开朗。直径约为二十哩的图姆拉登山谷出现在他们的面前。环山之中包围着的实际上是一片平原。在这片平原的中央地带，他们远远望见一座碧绿的小丘，上面坐落着一座白色的城市。城市中的建筑高低错落有致。阿瑞蒂尔知道，这就是刚多林。这是她曾经妄图逃离的城市，也是后来一直想回却不敢回的城市。她向刚多林望去，破晓的晨光将那座被称作阿蒙格瓦瑞斯的绿色小丘衬托得像一颗平原上的绿宝石。阿瑞蒂尔想：或许只有曾经失去过，才能真正知道它的美丽。这或许正是刚多林的魅力吧！

这个时候太阳已经从东方升起来了。一个皮肤白皙的精灵走来。他留着乌黑的柔顺直发，一直披到背后。他身穿白色的丝绸外套，里面衬着一件锁子甲。他的脖子上挂着一串珍珠项链，腰间挂着一把剑，还用丝带绑着一支长笛。

“看看这是谁，领主大人！”埃伦玛奇尔用难以掩饰的兴奋对那个精灵说。

那个精灵是涌泉家族的领主埃克塞理安。他看见阿瑞蒂尔，也从他平日里波澜不惊的脸上露出一丝惊讶。不过他很快从惊讶中清醒过来。他开始仔细打量迈格林。从迈格林的眼神中，埃克塞理安大概猜出了他的身份。他走到白色的骏马阿斯法洛斯面前，拍了拍马的颈部。“阿斯法洛斯，格罗芬德尔很担心你！”他从马厩里牵出一匹马，然后示意母子两个骑上各自牵着的马匹。他们照做了。

埃克塞理安带着他们骑行过了图姆拉登山谷中的平原，渐渐来到直直登上阿蒙格瓦瑞斯小丘的纯白阶梯。阶梯上方是刚多林朝向西面的主门。他们骑着马走那纯白的台阶，埃克塞理安朝着刚多林的城墙喊了一句昆雅语。主门缓缓打开。他们就这样进了主门。

正在主门守护的是金花家族和白翼家族。金花家族的领主格罗芬德尔迎上三人。他身穿墨绿色的背心，领子上镶有金边。里面穿了一件白色的衬衣。他的背后披着绿色的披风。他金黄色的长发披散在绿色披风上。

埃克塞理安对他示意，他看见阿瑞蒂尔，不出意料也面带惊喜。埃克塞理安随后就转身骑马离开了。母子两人从马上下来，格罗芬德尔随即牵走他们的马。阿瑞蒂尔看出他心中带着喜悦，因为他与自己的坐骑和朋友阿斯法洛斯重逢了。他在阿斯法洛斯的耳边窃窃私语，那白色骏马则发出噗噗的声音。阿瑞蒂尔开始自责，因为她当年私自骑着阿斯法洛斯离开了他们。

白翼家族的领主埃加尔莫斯来到母子两人面前。他也是天虹家族的领主。他穿着红色的衬衣和黑色的马甲，身后是一条蓝底金边的披风。他灰白色的头发梳到背后，用细绳编出两缕发辫挂到胸前。“欢迎回到刚多林，白公主。”他对阿瑞蒂尔说，“请跟我前往王之塔吧。图尔巩陛下还不知道你回来的消息。”

于是母子两人被他带着穿过刚多林中心线上的主街道。现在是上午，街道两边各聚起了一排诺多精灵。他们刚刚从床上爬起，就听说了白公主回城的消息。于是他们聚在街上，怀着惊喜对阿瑞蒂尔指指点点，像是在看奇迹一样看她。有些人则窃窃私语，那是在交谈阿瑞蒂尔带来的这个精灵是谁。

他们来到王之广场上，抬头眺望王之塔。阿瑞蒂尔险些又要哭出来了，因为这是她曾经生活过的地方。她曾经的寝宫就位于这座洁白的高塔上。埃加尔莫斯让他们等在这里，然后从塔的正门走进去了。阿瑞蒂尔朝南边望去，她看见了四百呎外的那座神庙——加尔-艾尼安。她回忆起住在刚多林的那些日子里，每当炎夏前夕的夏日之门这一天，她就会去神庙中礼拜十四位维拉中能力最强的八位。

不久之后，埃加尔莫斯出来了。他把阿瑞蒂尔和迈格林带进了正殿，然后就离开了。图尔巩正坐在正殿底部的黑石王座上。竖琴和黑鼹家族的领主萨尔甘特正站在王座的旁边，对着国王说话。萨尔甘特是精灵中少见的微胖体型，面色白皙。他留着黑色的披肩卷发。身穿一件白色衬衣和黑金相间的外套。他颈上挂着一串项链。

图尔巩看见阿瑞蒂尔，马上冲上来抱住她。“你终于回来了，妹妹！”他把妹妹紧紧搂在怀里，流下了眼泪。而阿瑞蒂尔也哭了。她享受地依偎在哥哥的怀中。那一刻，迈格林突然觉得自己的母亲很渺小。

过了一会儿阿瑞蒂尔转身把迈格林拉到面前来。“这是你的外甥罗米安，哥哥。”她对图尔巩介绍道，“这是一个很长的故事。”

图尔巩看着迈格林，眼中带着对他的喜爱。这是他妹妹的儿子，图尔巩在心里做出一个决定，他要把迈格林当成至亲对待。除了自己的女儿伊缀尔，他还从来没有对任何小辈有过这样的亲切感。

“来人！”图尔巩大喊，梁柱和雪塔家族的领主朋洛德从正殿侧翼的走廊走出来，“带罗米安去他的寝宫！”

朋洛德身穿纯白色的衬衣和外套，其间衬了一件锁子甲。他的头发灰白，但是脸庞看起来很年轻。他的身高很高。他点了点头，对着迈格林招了招手，然后迈格林就跟着他走了。

图尔巩坐回到王座上，而阿瑞蒂尔就坐在正殿侧面的一张白石座椅上。她就这样给图尔巩讲述了这一路上的见闻，自己是如何穿过了恐怖死亡之谷，如何与凯勒巩和库茹芬住在了一起，又如何前往南埃尔莫斯林地，被埃欧尔强娶，生下了迈格林。但是她隐瞒了很多事情。比如与费艾诺之子凯勒巩之间的暧昧，以及迈雅乌妮给她的警告。

“这么说，那年冬天我在南埃尔莫斯看到的人果真是你？”图尔巩问。阿瑞蒂尔对他点了点头。“那我可真是后悔没有早点把你带回来。当时的我错把你当成了一个辛达族精灵。”图尔巩拍了拍脑门，看得出他懊悔不已。他本可以让阿瑞蒂尔少吃整整八十年的苦。

他们就这样一直聊到下午，话题就像是怎么都聊不完一样。这对精灵来说短短的八十四年时间，真是太久太久了。

朋洛德带着迈格林穿过了正殿侧翼的小门，来到塔的中心。王之塔的中心是一道盘旋而上的台阶，用白石砌成。台阶的外侧是一道道走廊。当来到一条走廊前时，朋洛德停下了脚步。迈格林看见。走廊的两边有很多的门。这是一间间寝宫。

走廊的尽头是一扇落地窗，可以从这里望见整座城市。朋洛德带他走上那条走廊，然后来到一扇门前。领主为他推开那间寝宫的门，迈格林走了进去，被里面华丽的装潢惊呆了。一直以来他都只是住在那座石屋的狭小卧室里。他惊叹诺多族的建筑工艺和设计。在这些方面，他父亲那一族确实略逊一筹。

寝宫里摆着一张床，墙边有一扇窗户，窗户下面是一张桌子，上面摆满了书籍和纸笔。朋洛德开口了：“罗米安殿下，这里将是你以后的卧室。”他微微鞠了一躬，然后转身离开了。迈格林仔细地看了一圈自己的房间，然后坐到桌子前。

他翻看了几本放在桌上的书籍。这些书籍中，辛达语和昆雅语的书都有，以腾格瓦文字写就。迈格林看昆雅语的书很困难，但是辛达语的那些就简单很多了。他随意地翻看了几本书，那些书大多讲的是一些诺多族在珠宝加工方面的技术。其实他对这些事情还是很感兴趣的，因为一直受到矮人族的熏陶。但是现在的他无心看进这些文字。

他想起来自己来刚多林的另一个目的了。他是来寻找伊缀尔的。他还是不敢想象自己的一个梦居然会就这么驱使自己前来一个陌生的城市，寻找一个素未谋面的女孩。而且这个女孩还是自己的近亲，他们不可能有未来。

他一步步走出寝宫，来到走廊上。迈格林在走廊上走着，突然听到尽头落地窗旁的房间里传来歌声。那是一个轻快的女孩子的歌声，唱着诺多族的歌谣。他看见走廊尽头的那扇门开着，于是马上跑了过去。他想起来了，在梦中听到过这个声音。

越是靠近门口，他的心跳越是加快。当转过门口时，他看见图尔巩的女儿伊缀尔正趴在自己的床上，看着一本书哼唱着歌曲。她穿着半透明的丝质长袍，胸脯埋在被子里。她的金发披在身后，一双纤纤玉足在身后甩动，反射着窗户中投射进来的银光。她的臀部微微翘起，让迈格林有了一种触动。

女孩子看见迈格林进来，对他露出一个甜甜的微笑。“你是罗米安吧？”她用银铃般的声音问道。迈格林点了点头。他知道面前的女孩子就是伊缀尔。伊缀尔从床上缓缓起身，来到迈格林面前，牵起他的手。迈格林闻到她的身上有股清香。她诱人的身姿从透明的长袍下露出。伊缀尔拉着他来到床边。她问起他的经历，他们就这么一直聊，不知道过了多久。直到鼹鼠与竖琴家族的领主萨尔甘特突然跑过来。

“罗米安殿下，我们抓到一个精灵，他之前一直偷偷跟在你们母子两人身后。他也发现了隐匿之路，在门口被守卫们抓到了。你需要去看看。”萨尔甘特说。

迈格林皱起了眉头：“是谁？”

“是你的父亲，埃欧尔。”萨尔甘特说。

迈格林吃了一惊。他有种预感，自己的背叛，或许已经给父亲带来了厄运。


	10. 第九章 毁灭之种

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃欧尔最终还是发现了刚多林的入口。面对禁令，埃欧尔究竟会作何选择？阿瑞蒂尔终于回到了刚多林，那么如预言所述，她的回归究竟会带来什么样的厄运，而她的命运又是如何？迈格林终于如愿见到了梦中的伊缀尔，他们的关系会有怎样的未来？本章为第一篇章迈格林篇的最后一章，这之后，世界会发生什么样的变化？众人预感中的战争，何时会到来……

半个月前。

秋意已经渐渐笼罩了南埃尔莫斯林地。夏夜树林间的蝉鸣声现在已经听不到了。气温一天比一天低下来。在南埃尔莫斯东南方的地区，属于东贝烈瑞安德的那片广袤的平原上，已经慢慢变成一片金黄色。平原上星星点点的灌木丛也都枯了。平原上飞奔过一人一马。那是一匹白马，而骑在马上的精灵是埃欧尔。

他刚刚从矮人的都城诺格罗德回来。他很不开心，因为花了整整十天前往诺格罗德，又在那里住了十几天，等待他受邀参加的那场宴会，但他们的国王却突然临时取消了那场宴会，说他要前往费艾诺之子的土地上。他们说，费艾诺之子将会是矮人的强大盟友，所以他要前去和他们会面。埃欧尔为此和那座都城的国王大吵了一架，和他绝交了。他险些没能活着离开矮人的城市，因为诺格罗德的国王脾气暴躁。他下令逮捕埃欧尔，要不是埃欧尔提前有了预感，连夜骑着他的马逃走，或许他现在已经落入矮人的摆布。

怒火在他的胸腔里燃烧，但是一路上他都只顾着逃命，没时间发泄他的怒火。他沿着矮人路跑了三天，又转向西北方，终于在离开诺格罗德的第八天接近了自己的家。他现在只想回到他的石屋里，抓起他的妻子狠狠打一顿，这才能够发泄他忍了很久的愤怒。

埃欧尔从曾经住着人类的小镇埃斯托拉德的东边路过。他望向那个地方，发现那里已经被荒废了。木头小镇现在已经被雨水侵蚀得不像样子。小镇间挂着很多蜘蛛网，小镇的街道上寂静无声。他回想起当时三大家族住在这里的吵闹，现在那份吵闹消失了，他反而觉得不太习惯。

他径直骑入林地中。现在是半夜，林地中也静得出奇。他知道自己的儿子和妻子正在安睡。他来到石屋前的马厩里，把白马的缰绳绑在柱子上。他这才发现他驯养的另一匹黑马不见了。他不想吵醒自己的儿子，所以蹑手蹑脚地推开石屋的门，一步步走向自己的房间。他走进卧室，用打火石点起壁炉。他很诧异房间里居然一点声音都没有，甚至没有阿瑞蒂尔的呼吸声。他走到床边，发现床上没有人。他的怒火更加重了。

“这贱人这么晚去哪里了？”埃欧尔恶狠狠地骂道。

他又走出来，静悄悄推开儿子的房间，里面也很安静。他有种预感，儿子也不在床上。他同样点燃了壁炉，证实了自己的猜想。“那个贱人带走了我的儿子！”

“来人啊！快来人！”埃欧尔放声大吼，他喊叫的声音甚至连林地的边缘都能听到了。这时候有几个仆人走过来。他们睡眼惺忪，看见埃欧尔，吃了一惊。

一位仆人开口了：“埃欧尔大人，你怎么回来了。”

埃欧尔没有回答他，而是追问他：“你先回答我，我儿子去哪里了？”埃欧尔用力抓住仆人的两肩，他的手指抠得仆人险些喊出声音。但是他忍住了。

“埃欧尔大人！我们已经尽力了！”他跪了下来，埃欧尔被他的行为吓到了，松开抓住他肩膀的手，“昨天凌晨夫人和你的儿子不见了。我曾经听到他们说什么逃走，但是没有在意。我们发现他们不见了之后马上派人去追赶，但是没能追上！我们只知道他们向北去了。”他双手合十，苦苦哀求，“求求你原谅我们！”其他的仆人也都跪了下来。

“我现在去追他们！”埃欧尔大喊，“帮我拿我的佩剑过来！”

那位仆人马上转身走过其他仆人的簇拥离开，过了一会儿，他拿着一把收在剑鞘里的剑来了。他把剑递给埃欧尔，埃欧尔接过那把剑，拔出来看了一眼。“我的安格微瑞尔在哪里？我要的不是这把剑！”

“大人！安格微瑞尔，被你的儿子带走了。”仆人一字一顿地说。

那一刻，埃欧尔的怒火终于再也收不住了。他握住剑柄的手越捏越紧。“贱人！她蛊惑了我的儿子！就像她曾经蛊惑我一样！”

埃欧尔现在只想释放出自己的愤怒。他没有多想，疯了似的拿起手里的剑朝仆人砍去。他面前的仆人的头被他砍成两半，脑浆和血液混合在一起流出来，然后那个仆人就这样倒下去了。其他的仆人被他吓了一跳，战栗着后退。“不要啊，大人！”一位仆人喊。

埃欧尔却根本没有饶恕他们的想法。他又把剑插入一位仆人的腹部，其他的仆人又后退了一些。埃欧尔拔出剑，跑上去又抓住一个仆人，用力把他按倒在地上。这时候仆人们终于不再愿意忍气吞声了。他们互看了一眼，一起围上来抓埃欧尔。有两个仆人冲上来抓住他的双臂，但是他的力气太大了，马上就要挣脱开。另外两人跑上来，和那两个一起固定住他的手臂，埃欧尔终于力不从心了。他们把埃欧尔按在地上，然后围在他的周围，对着他一阵猛踩。埃欧尔心里默默咒骂这些仆人。现在他被所有的人背叛了。而这一切的根源，都是阿瑞蒂尔，他这样想。

他们狠狠地打了他一顿之后，抬起他扔到了石屋的门外。之后，埃欧尔就昏了过去。直到天亮他才醒过来。他的衣服被他们打得破破烂烂，他在地上爬行着，想要去马厩里。“那一年……我就不应该被那个贱人的美色迷惑！”他用微弱的声音说道。他已经没有了武器，但是腰间还别了一把匕首，这把匕首他之前还淬过毒。他庆幸自己并不是毫无防身的能力。仆人们都没有起来，或许是因为他们已经没有了需要侍奉的主人了。因此他才有机会慢慢挪到了马厩里。他抓着马厩的柱子站起来，解下缰绳，然后爬到马背上。他就这样骑着马离开了。现在的他只有一件事情要做——他要去找阿瑞蒂尔。他认为她一定是去找费艾诺之子了。

凛冽的秋风吹过阿格隆隘口的上空。凯勒巩和库茹芬现在正在阿格隆要塞的城墙上俯瞰洛斯蓝平原。平原上有很多的骑兵在巡逻。专属于兵营的声音在要塞中回响。自从上次阿格隆隘口受到奥克的进攻而差点沦陷之后，他们就一直没有打过仗了。

那天要不是自己的哥哥及时赶到这里，或许他们差点就死了，而安格班合围也可能就这么被攻破。他们一直告诉自己，只有活下去才能够完成那个七个兄弟一起许下的誓言。而且为了让自己活下去，他们觉得可以牺牲任何除了费艾诺之子以外的人。

现在是下午，又一年的秋天已经悄然来临，他们也要开始准备迎接寒冬了。他们不再眺望洛斯蓝，而是转过身开始沿着城墙走着。这时弟弟库茹芬从腰间拔出了一把宝剑。“看这是我的新佩剑，哥哥。”他把那把剑在凯勒巩的面前晃了晃，“诺格罗德的矮人工匠铁尔哈打造的剑。我管它叫安格锐斯特。记不记得前几天我们在沙盖理安和卡兰希尔一起打猎的时候，矮人的国王突然造访了我们商讨结盟的事项。就是那个时候他们的国王送给我这把剑。”

凯勒巩点了点头。但是他无心听他说什么。就在今天凌晨他的斥候报告说看见很像阿瑞蒂尔的精灵带着另一个很年轻的少年骑马经过希姆拉德平原。凯勒巩不知道这几年阿瑞蒂尔身上发生了什么。他没有让人拦住阿瑞蒂尔，因为他告诉自己，她的事情已经和他没有关系了。但是他的心里还是一直想着。他猜测阿瑞蒂尔现在正在回去西贝烈瑞安德的路上。他并不知道刚多林的存在，知道的只是阿瑞蒂尔的哥哥图尔巩在希斯路姆的海岸边统治着一座叫温雅玛的城市。他以为阿瑞蒂尔是去了那里。

这时候他们来到了要塞南边的城墙上。凯勒巩突然望见平原上有一人一马正在奔驰。他极目眺望，发现从装束看起来，那应该是个辛达族精灵。“看那里！”凯勒巩大喊。库茹芬顺着他指的方向看去。

“来人！”凯勒巩大喊了一声，一位士兵走过来，“去把平原上跑过的的那个精灵抓过来！”他不知道这个精灵紧随阿瑞蒂尔跑过意味着什么，但是他还是选择了插手这件事。因为他对阿瑞蒂尔还带有淡淡的爱。

士兵离开了。他们从城墙上远远望见一队骑兵从要塞大门走出，在南边希姆拉德的平原上渐渐包围了那个辛达族精灵。他被他们逼得摔下马昏了过去，然后他们把他带了回来。他们押着辛达族精灵来到城墙上，走到凯勒巩和库茹芬的面前。

“我们把他抓来了！”那位士兵说。

凯勒巩挥了挥手，除了押送那个精灵的两个士兵，其他的士兵都退走了。那个辛达族精灵无力地低着头，身上有几处伤痕。他的衣服破破烂烂，还沾满了泥土。他的头发很乱，而且瘦得不成了样子。

“辛达族精灵，你是谁？”凯勒巩的语气并没有太多的善意，“你为什么会经过我统治的领土？”

库茹芬对着他瘦削的脸上狠狠打了一拳，然后那个人醒了过来。“我是生活在南埃尔莫斯的埃欧尔……”他虚弱地说。

埃欧尔已经恢复了清醒。他在心里思考着对策。他知道自己已经落入费艾诺之子的手里了。他好几天没有吃东西了，所以现在他的力气根本不足以让他逃走。他现在说话必须小心，因为费艾诺之子对陌生的人从来都是带有敌意的。即便埃欧尔对面前的费艾诺之子充满厌恶，但是他知道这种厌恶一定不能流露出来。

于是他说：“我的妻子是芬国昐家的阿瑞蒂尔。”他尽力稳住自己的声音，不让自己发抖，“我听说她带着我的儿子来拜访你们。我觉得应该和他们一起来拜访你们才不失礼节，所以我也到了这里。”埃欧尔顿了顿，然后说，“他们现在在这里吗？”

库茹芬笑了起来。他猜测埃欧尔还没有知道阿瑞蒂尔真正的去向，而且阿瑞蒂尔似乎并不想被这个男人知道她去了哪里。“那么他们将会因为你而不受欢迎！”这个时候库茹芬想起来，自己并不需要为那个芬国昐家的女人隐瞒什么。自己一直是因为凯勒巩对她的爱才善意待她的。而现在她既然已经成为别人的妻子，那么他的善意也可以结束了。所以他又开口了：“事实上他们并没有来拜访我们。今天上午他们穿过了我们统治的平原，越过了阿洛斯河了。他们现在向西去了。现在你马上滚出去吧！你越早离开这里我越高兴！”

库茹芬示意士兵松开他。凯勒巩对他的行为很不理解，一脸质疑看着库茹芬。他刚要开口，却被库茹芬打断。他们保持了很久的沉默，直到埃欧尔打破这寂静。“库茹芬大人，在这个时候有你这样的亲人的帮助真是太好了！”他假惺惺说道。

“不要和我扯上什么亲缘关系！你这无耻的辛达族精灵！”库茹芬突然大吼，甚至让埃欧尔吓了一跳，“是你强娶了阿瑞蒂尔！没有经过她任何亲族的同意！你不配成为诺多族的亲族！”听到他的话，埃欧尔在心里暗自诅咒他。他自认为和这些诺多族扯上关系才是对他最大的侮辱。

凯勒巩和库茹芬看着他走下城墙，然后要回自己的马，离开了要塞。看见他跑远之后，凯勒巩问库茹芬：“为什么要告诉他阿瑞蒂尔的行踪，还要放他走？”凯勒巩皱起眉头，“你害了她！”

库茹芬重重地把手掌扇在凯勒巩的脸上：“哥哥！你是费艾诺之子！不要再为那个女人操心了！他现在是别人的妻子！你应该忘记她了！”凯勒巩沉默了。这个巴掌似乎打醒了他。他早在之前就劝过自己要忘了她，现在他在心里做出一个决定：他要真正地逼自己做到遗忘。

离开阿格隆要塞之后，埃欧尔一路穿过了恐怖死亡之谷南顿埚塞布。他那种对魔力特有的感应告诉他，山谷里潜伏着邪恶的敌人。但是那些邪恶不敢靠近他，因为他也带着南埃尔莫斯林地赐给他的少许魔力。

他在这段时间却一直没能看到妻子和儿子出现在自己的视野里。他很失望，虽然他能够确定他们母子两个还在他的前面，但是一旦穿过山谷，他就只能盲目地找他们了。当他越过明迪布河之后，他彻底陷入了绝望。因为丁巴尔的平原广阔平坦，他却并不能望见自己的妻儿。“我失去了一切。”他自言自语道，“而现在我迷失在这了。”

就在这时候，命运给了他一丝希望。那天傍晚他听见西边的西瑞安河畔传来阵阵马匹的嘶鸣声。他循声望去，看见了一个身穿白衣的身影。那件白衣在夜晚中泛着明亮的微光。“这一定是她！”他说，“她平日里穿的衣服都是白色！”

于是他终于如愿以偿地找到了他们。但是他没有追上去，而是紧紧跟在身后。因为他看见他们没有去西瑞安河的对岸，而是沿着干河的源头走去。他想看看他们到底是想去哪里。就这样，命运弄人，第二天的午夜，他看见他们走进了一个山洞，他也跟着走了进去。他不知道这是哪里，但是对这个地方的隐蔽感到惊讶。要不是跟着阿瑞蒂尔，他或许根本不可能发现这条路。

于是，在洞穴的另一端，刚刚护送阿瑞蒂尔母子俩进入环山的守卫队长埃伦玛奇尔看见了埃欧尔。他的手下们把埃欧尔抓了起来，一路押到了刚多林城内。他们以为这个辛达族精灵就是和往日一样那些无意间闯进来的斥候，所以感觉到习以为常了。但是当中午到来他们抵达城门口的时候，埃欧尔突然说出了自己的名字，说自己是阿瑞蒂尔的丈夫。

那个时候正在守主门的绿树家族领主加尔多听闻，就决定先带他去见图尔巩。他在那天下午被带到王之塔的正殿。那个时候图尔巩和阿瑞蒂尔正在里面交谈。他们笑得很开心，但是却被突如其来的情况惊呆了。阿瑞蒂尔看见他，猛地站起身来。“你怎么来了？”她很惊讶的问。阿瑞蒂尔开始深深地自责起来，她害了埃欧尔。因为他这样一来就再也没办法离开这里了。埃欧尔为了寻找他，将会付出生命的代价。

埃欧尔看见他们刚才写在脸上的喜悦，心里很不平。他在这一路上受了很多苦，而他的妻子却在这里安逸地聊天。

“这是我的丈夫，图尔巩！”阿瑞蒂尔转身对图尔巩说，因为她看出他正在怒视埃欧尔，“他是罗米安的父亲。我恳求你不要杀他。”

埃欧尔突然大喊：“他的名字叫迈格林！”

图尔巩马上吩咐身旁的萨尔甘特前去寻找迈格林。萨尔甘特离开后，图尔巩端庄地站起身子，用磁性的声音开口了：“如果是这样，那我会把你视为亲人的。”图尔巩的语气虽然带着善意，但是语调很沉重。埃欧尔也突然觉得对他充满畏惧。图尔巩走过来，让士兵们松开他，然后把手掌的手心向下朝他伸出，想要握住埃欧尔的右手，那些士兵们都退下了，“你可以住在刚多林，但是必须永远留在这里。因为我定下了律法，如果你发现了进城的路，你就不能离开了。”

这个时候萨尔甘特回来了。迈格林跟在他身后出来，与他同来的还有图尔巩的女儿伊缀尔。埃欧尔看见儿子，为了显示出自己的尊严，推开图尔巩的手：“我不是你的子民，所以并不承认你的禁令！”埃欧尔冲上前抓住国王的衣领，“我不是来刺探你的什么秘密的，诺多精灵！我只是来要回属于我的东西！如果你说你有权留下自己的妹妹，那她就留下来吧！我对这个贱人已经不在乎了！但是把我的儿子还给我！”他放开手，看向自己的儿子，“到我的身边来，迈格林。”

迈格林并没有回应他。他看见迈格林的眼神蒙上了一层阴影。这是他儿子在他看来意想不到的转变。他知道直到此刻，自己的儿子才真正成为了一个完整的辛达族精灵。但是他心中愤怒，因为他一心培养出来的迈格林如今被送到了诺多族的手上。

对于埃欧尔刚才的冒犯，图尔巩一言不发。他坐回自己的王座上：“看起来你选择了死亡。”图尔巩厉声说，“那么我会成全你的。”阿瑞蒂尔马上跑到图尔巩面前：“饶他一命吧！”伊缀尔见状，也跑到父亲的面前。因为她刚刚和迈格林成为好朋友。她想为朋友的父亲求得怜悯。

“收起你的惺惺作态！贱人，就是因为你的背叛才让我落到现在的田地！”埃欧尔大喊，然后望向图尔巩，“如果我今天必死无疑，那么至少我的儿子要和我死在一起！”说着，他从腰间掏出那把他仅剩下的匕首，向前跑了两步，朝正殿侧面站着的迈格林扔过去。迈格林来不及反应，匕首就要触碰到自己了。

下一秒，迈格林看见阿瑞蒂尔突然从远处扑上来。她正好用身体挡住了那把匕首，然后摔在地上，昏了过去。那把匕首插在她的肩膀上。正门外马上涌进来一群卫兵，用绳子把埃欧尔绑起来带了出去。出去时埃欧尔大喊：“哈哈，贱人！你现在遭到报应了！那把匕首淬了毒，你现在离死期不远了！”

宫殿里乱成了一团，因为阿瑞蒂尔的脸正在渐渐失去血色，图尔巩和伊缀尔都来到阿瑞蒂尔身边蹲下来。图尔巩紧紧握住阿瑞蒂尔的手，感觉到她的颤抖。萨尔甘特站在图尔巩的身旁，静静地看着。而迈格林则呆呆地站在从刚才起就一直站的位置。他一语不发，看上去像是死了一样。

金花家族的领主格罗芬德尔被找了过来。他的手里拿着一株阿塞拉斯草。“这个草现在只能缓解毒性。如果她能挺过去，那么她才能痊愈。”格罗芬德尔说着，将匕首缓缓拔出来。然后嚼碎一片叶子放在她肩膀的伤口里。阿瑞蒂尔依旧昏迷不醒。

她被抬回了自己的寝宫，图尔巩在那里陪了她一整夜。而一整晚，迈格林都在楼下的正殿中发呆。大家都把注意力放在了阿瑞蒂尔身上，没有人注意到他。在破晓时分，当图尔巩把手放到阿瑞蒂尔的鼻子前时，他发现呼吸已经停止了。图尔巩流下了眼泪，因为才重逢不久，永别就降临了。就这样，阿瑞蒂尔成为了来到中洲的除费艾诺以外的诺多王族之中第一位殒命的。图尔巩握紧拳头，看着血红的朝阳，说：“我现在宣判埃欧尔死刑！”

风声呼啸在图姆拉登平原上。秋天的风拂过平坦的土地，那声音像是悲切的哭嚎。现在是中午，刚多林的人们全都聚到了城市的北部。秋风吹动着人们的衣服，而除了风声，没有人发出一点声音。这里是刚多林北边的黑石悬崖卡拉格督尔。这片悬崖上的石头呈现出一种油亮的黑色，是一种上好的石材。但是这个悬崖对刚多林来说，除了用来开采大量的黑石，还有其他的用处。

城市在这一块地方没有城墙，从边缘往下望就是高达四百呎的悬崖。一旁的群众们是来围观一场死刑的。其实以前这里已经实行过数不胜数的死刑了，但是这次的死刑好像不太一样。图尔巩国王亲自宣判了犯人的死亡。

图尔巩现在正在悬崖边，他的衣摆在风中摆动。他的左右两边站着他的女儿伊缀尔和外甥迈格林。所有人的脸上都带着忧伤，或许是因为刚刚失去了他们的白公主阿瑞蒂尔，亦或许是对即将实行的刑罚表示尊重。

飞燕家族和怒锤家族的士兵这时候推着要受刑的埃欧尔走过来了。他们的领主杜伊林和洛格站在最前面。杜伊林穿着银白色的锁子甲和一件蓝色外袍，背上背着一把弓和一袋箭。他纯黑的头发上绑着一根红色的细绳，细绳的尾端是一片羽毛。洛格的腰上挂着一把钉头锤，他的头发呈现一种红黑色，他穿着米色的衬衣和红色的马甲。他的头发在后脑勺处被绑成发髻。洛格的皮肤比起来更加黝黑一些。

埃欧尔没有说话，任由他们把他推向自己的死亡。他现在已经了无遗憾了，因为他已经让迫害他的人付出了生命的代价，他这样想。他从来不曾想过，如果曾经他做的这么多事变得不一样，或许他现在的命运会走向截然不同的方向。

当来到悬崖边时，他向下望了一眼。悬崖下有很多摔成粉碎的精灵的遗骨。埃欧尔不知道其中有多少来自辛达族，但他知道现在他即将成为其中一员。他来到图尔巩的面前，图尔巩开口了：“埃欧尔，现在将对你执行死刑。你有什么遗言吗？”

“我只想知道，曾经背叛了我的那些仆人们现在的下落。”

图尔巩皱了皱眉，然后开口了：“有消息传来说，他们回到了多瑞亚斯，重新回到辛葛王的统治下。知道这样的结局你满意了吗？”

埃欧尔从鼻子里哼了一声：“真希望能看着他们死！”他转头看着自己的儿子。他的儿子低着头沉默着。

“孽子！”他开口对迈格林怒吼，“你抛弃了你的父亲和你的族人！愿你和我一样死在这里，死得比我更惨！”

话说完，迈格林还是没有反应。图尔巩不想再听了，于是他挥了挥手，杜伊林和洛格一起使劲，把埃欧尔往前推去。埃欧尔就这样摔了下去。在秋风的哭嚎声中，伊缀尔隐约听到了他的惨叫声，随后就是一阵血肉和地面撞击的声音。杜伊林朝下望去，发现地面上呈放射状铺开着一大摊血水。所有人都闭上了眼睛，开始默祷。

只有迈格林呆呆站着。一直到他们要离开的时候，图尔巩拍拍他的背开口说：“我们走吧，罗米安！”

“我的名字叫迈格林！”图尔巩被他的话惊到了。他的语气不带任何感情，当图尔巩看着迈格林的时候，他感觉迈格林像是一具空壳一般。

只有那句不带感情的话语一直回荡在图尔巩的脑海中：“我的名字叫迈格林！”

迈格林就这样在刚多林住了几十年的时间。他住在刚多林的第二年，图尔巩为他在城市的西部建起一座住处。于是迈格林就搬离了王之塔居住。他住在城市里的这段岁月里，图尔巩对他非常好。有时候图尔巩甚至会带着他出城去狩猎。迈格林知道，图尔巩现在非常信任自己。但是他心里却对图尔巩丝毫没有任何感激之情。他心里这样想，自己对于图尔巩来说只是一个阿瑞蒂尔的替代品而已。这位刚多林的精灵王并不是真正的爱他，这份爱其实是他对于妹妹的爱的变体。

迈格林深深恨着自己的父亲，因为他杀死了自己的母亲阿瑞蒂尔。但是他同样也恨着图尔巩，因为即便埃欧尔是杀他母亲的凶手，他也是他的父亲。他绝对不会原谅宣判他父亲死刑的人。他告诉自己，如果有朝一日找到这个机会，他会看着图尔巩付出生命的代价。

但是他在这些年里完全没有表现出这份恨意的任何一丝痕迹。他和一个普通的精灵一样生活在刚多林。从血缘上来说他应该算是王之家族的成员。他渐渐的对于刚多林的十二家族和他们的领主有了一定的了解：

王之家族的领主由图尔巩陛下本人担任，他同时也统领着整个刚多林的公民。

金花家族有凡雅族的血统，他们大多是金发。他们的领主是格罗芬德尔，他也是城市里最好的医疗者。他对于草药学的了解出类拔萃。

涌泉家族的领主是埃克塞理安，他沉默寡言，但是善于用音乐表达自己内心的想法。他和格罗芬德尔是很好的朋友。在城里的其他人看来，他和格罗芬德尔甚至是一种超越了朋友的关系。当然这些都只是谣传。涌泉家族的人们都很擅长演奏管乐器。

另一个与音乐有关的家族就是竖琴家族了。他们会演奏各种弦乐器，其中技术自然以他们的领主萨尔甘特为首。迈格林不喜欢萨尔甘特，因为这个精灵一天到晚在图尔巩身边奉承他，看上去是个小人。

萨尔甘特同时统领着黑鼹家族。这个家族大多是王国里的矿工。他们对于矿藏的了解十分透彻，甚至可以记住埃霍瑞亚斯环山中所有的矿脉。但是萨尔甘特却完全不懂这些。据迈格林的了解，黑鼹家族的人不服气萨尔甘特的领导，因为他并非来自他们家族的人。而且他们也看不起那些整天拨拨弦无病呻吟的演奏者。迈格林不知道萨尔甘特是怎么成为他们的领主的，不过他猜测这与他的谄媚有关。

埃加尔莫斯是刚多林最年长的领主。他统治的家族之一是天虹家族。他们是城市中的骑术大师，善于骑在马上使用弯刀灵巧地与敌人战斗。

此外，还有一个由埃加尔莫斯领导的家族是白翼家族。这个家族的成员大多会成为图尔巩的卫士。迈格林知道，埃加尔莫斯出自天虹家族，但是图尔巩因为他年长的资历，也将白翼家族的领导权给了他。

城市里身高最高的领主是朋洛德。他统领着梁柱和雪塔两个家族。巨柱家族的成员是刚多林的建筑师。刚多林这座城市本身就是这个家族所建。

雪塔家族的精灵们拥有城市里最敏锐的洞察力。他们常常被安排在守望之丘上监视着图姆拉登平原上的一切。他们是一群鹰一样迅捷的哨兵。迈格林打听到，年轻的朋洛德之所以能统领着两个家族，是因为他是两个家族的混血。他的父亲来自巨柱家族，而母亲是雪塔家族的。

洛格统领着怒锤家族。他们的锻造技术支撑着整个城市所有的武器补给。他们善于冶炼金属，将黑鼹家族的产物转化为一把把锋利的刀剑。

飞燕家族的子民们在战斗时身轻如燕。他们擅长使用弓箭，更加喜欢骑射。他们的领主是城市里相传百发百中的神射手杜伊林。

最后一个家族是绿树家族。他们经常穿着绿色的重型铠甲，手执长剑和厚重的盾牌。他们是力大无穷的战士，永远守护着图尔巩的子民。他们的领主是加尔多。

以上就是迈格林对与刚多林十二家族的了解。

除此之外，迈格林还和图尔巩的女儿伊缀尔成为了很好的朋友。他们经常一起在城市里漫步，无所不谈。迈格林知道自己永远不可能和伊缀尔成为伴侣，因为他们是近亲关系。所以迈格林觉得，保持现在这种状态也不错。

五十五年后。

这是一个冬天的傍晚。虽然有埃霍瑞亚斯的环绕，图姆拉登平原上的风还是显得有些凛冽。刺骨的风吹过刚多林的街道，街道两边的冷杉树在风中瑟缩着。前几天下过一场雪，刚多林的街道上还堆积着薄薄一层白色雪地毯。风吹过的时候，冷杉树梢上的积雪就从高处落下，重重砸在街道中间。

路上没什么人，大家都躲在自己的家里，燃起壁炉中的干燥木柴聊以取暖。但是原本应该鸦雀无声的街道上此时却走过来一对少年少女。那个少年是迈格林，而少女是伊缀尔。他们顺着街道来到了刚多林东边的大市场上。原本应该有很多人在这里进行贸易，但是在这个冬季的傍晚这里却空无一人。

这时候通往王之广场的路上传来一阵急促的脚步声。迈格林朝那里看过去，发现正在跑来的是萨尔甘特。迈格林先是皱了皱眉，然后尽量管理住自己的表情，看着来到他们面前，气喘吁吁的萨尔甘特。

“你有什么事吗，领主大人？”迈格林问。

萨尔甘特弯着腰喘了整整一分钟气，然后开口了：“图尔巩陛下要见你！”迈格林看到萨尔甘特的脸上露出一个不情愿的表情。他回头看着伊缀尔，伊缀尔对他点了点头，然后转身离开他们，迈格林跟着萨尔甘特前往王之塔。

他们绕到王之塔的正面，从正门进入。迈格林看见图尔巩正坐在自己的王座上，他的身旁有一个侍卫，手中的托盘中放着一柄权杖。从上面的标记看，是黑鼹家族的权杖。图尔巩看见迈格林进来，马上优雅地对他招招手。迈格林走上前去，萨尔甘特却背过脸去站在门口。外面的天暗下来了，但是今夜的城外却异常地喧嚣。迈格林听出来这声音来自于北方，他从来没有听到过北方传来这么响的声音，那声音像是从世界的一端传向另一端。迈格林心中感到不安，但是他无心顾及，因为他的心里正在想图尔巩找他来的目的。

当迈格林走到图尔巩面前的时候，图尔巩开口了：“你来这里也有五十几年了吧，罗米……不，迈格林？”当他差点称呼他为罗米安的时候，他看见迈格林眼中燃起一股火。但是很快那火焰熄灭下去。“我听说你来到刚多林之前，曾经和你的父亲埃欧尔一起造访过矮人的都城。我一直听闻你的父亲是一位极为了解矿藏的人。他对于各种金属的认识一定很透彻。我相信你一定从他和矮人们那里学到了许多知识。我希望能够将这些知识加以重用。”图尔巩拿起了托盘里的权杖，然后递到迈格林面前，“我现在正式将黑鼹家族的领导权交到你的手上。从今天起，你就是黑鼹家族的领主！”

迈格林沉默了许久没有说话。当他发现这一切意味着什么时，他才开口：“陛下的恩典太过盛大，我害怕我不能够胜任。”

“接下它！这是王的旨意！”图尔巩坚定地说。

迈格林伸出手接过权杖。那一刻，他知道自己不再是一个普通的刚多林子民了。他即将背负起领导一个家族的使命。他在心里感到纠结，自己这么恨的一个人，居然会如此看重自己。他复仇的愿望动摇了。“萨尔甘特，送迈格林回他的住处吧！”图尔巩说。

萨尔甘特鞠了鞠躬，一脸不屑地带走了迈格林。迈格林知道，萨尔甘特这样是因为他现在不再是两个家族的领主了。因为自己的到来，萨尔甘特通过奉承得来的地位被他替代了一部分。迈格林在心中窃喜。

他在萨尔甘特的带领下顺着一直通向主门的王之大道走着。迈格林发现，今夜天空的北方亮着血红色的火光。北方的天空亮如白昼。迈格林心想，这火光和来自北方的嘈杂的轰鸣声，或许说明阿德嘉兰的草原上正在发生着什么。

就在这时萨尔甘特开口了：“你正在攫取不属于你的东西，罗米安。你最好小心点，不要忘记你说到底还是个辛达族精灵，永远不可能受到诺多族的认可。”

一秒之后，萨尔甘特马上就后悔说这样的话。因为迈格林在一瞬间用巨力将萨尔甘特压在墙上。他的手臂扼住萨尔甘特的脖颈，将他抬离地面。萨尔甘特被他吓了一跳，一股窒息感正在吞噬他。“你……”

“我不需要你来提醒我的出身，卑微的诺多精灵！”迈格林用低沉的声音说，那声音直击萨尔甘特的内心，“正因为我是辛达族精灵，我更会毫无顾忌地杀了你！相信我，将你从这个世界上抹除不会费我太大的事！你最好小心你自己！”迈格林慢慢把他放下来，“还有，我叫迈格林！”

萨尔甘特的咽喉突然打开，一股空气涌入他的肺部。他像是重获新生般大口呼吸。“不过你倒是一个可以利用的盟友。我希望你能仔细考虑在我日后的计划中，你该对谁效忠，与谁为敌。”

“什么计划？你的敌人又是谁？”萨尔甘特用手扶着脖子问。

“那个杀死我父亲的人，图尔巩。”他说，“我要看着他痛苦地死去。”萨尔甘特惊讶地看了他几秒，以确认他不是在开玩笑。他在心里深深认为，这个辛达族精灵完全就是个疯子。阿瑞蒂尔把他带来这里，就是引狼入室。

但是强大的求生欲驱使着他。他知道这个迈格林会比他想象得更加心狠手辣。如果说自己必然卷入这场纠纷中，那么他只能选择站在迈格林的一边。于是他跪倒在迈格林面前，拉起他的手：“陛下非常信任我。我会是你最好的眼线。”

迈格林点了点头。他终于离自己的复仇又近了一步。

他突然感觉他们的对话正在被什么人偷听。他回过头看时，发现伊缀尔居然正在他们身后。她神情呆滞，靠在墙上一言不发。当迈格林看见她时，她马上逃走了。迈格林感受到了命运的捉弄。他在心中咒骂维拉，然后看着萨尔甘特：“记住你今天的话！我会在暗中看着你！如果你敢背叛我，你就会从这个世界上消失！”

说完，他就去追伊缀尔了。伊缀尔一路跑到了主门口，迈格林借着速度优势在主门下追上了伊缀尔。他拉住她的手，让她转过身，却看见她正在哭泣。“告诉我这都不是真的！”

“对不起……”迈格林说。

迈格林看着正在哭泣的伊缀尔。他心中生出一种想要保护她的冲动，他搂住伊缀尔，想要吻她，伊缀尔看见他靠近，拼命挣扎。迈格林用力固定住伊缀尔的身体，不让她乱动。伊缀尔用手重重掴在他的脸上。迈格林这才放弃了这个想法，捂着脸后退两步。

“就这样不好吗？”伊缀尔说，“为什么你不能保持现在这种状态？我们好好地做朋友，你也放弃你那些复仇的想法。就这样平平淡淡地生活在刚多林。这难道不幸福吗？”她叹了口气，“你和你的母亲太像了！”

伊缀尔推了他一把，然后要转身离开。迈格林想抓住她，把手放在她肩上。伊缀尔停下脚步。“我们以后还是不要有什么交流吧！我觉得这样对你我都好。”伊缀尔推开迈格林的手，继续说，“今天我看到的东西，我不会告诉我的父王。我希望你能尽早放弃这样的想法。你的父亲不值得你这样为他复仇。”

伊缀尔离开了。迈格林的手悬在面前，像一尊雕塑一般静止不动。他心里开始为自己的复仇感到罪恶。他感到了前所未有的动摇。

第二年秋季的一天，图尔巩在图姆拉登平原上百无聊赖地散步。他的身旁跟着迈格林和两位侍者。在他们回去刚多林的路上，他们看见天空飞来一只大鸟。那是生活在克瑞赛格林群峰中的大鹰一族。那只大鹰是众鹰之王梭隆多。他们看见它的利爪上正攥着一个精灵。他径直降落在他们的面前，翅膀鼓起一阵阵劲风。两位侍者用兜帽护住眼睛。

“保护国王！”迈格林大喊，险些要拔出自己的佩剑安格微瑞尔。

图尔巩按住他的手，示意他保持尊敬。迈格林把剑插回剑鞘，对梭隆多微微鞠躬。大鹰之王将利爪中所抓的精灵放在他们面前的地面上。他们看见那精灵已经死了，他就这么躺在地上。迈格林和图尔巩都吃了一惊。但是图尔巩的惊讶还来源于另一个原因，那个死去的精灵竟是自己的父亲芬国昐。

“我的父亲怎么了？”图尔巩跪倒在芬国昐的尸体面前。

“无知的国王图尔巩啊！就在去年的冬天，当你在这里安详度日的时候，贝烈瑞安德的第四战役已经打响了。你的父亲芬国昐，与哈多一族坚守住了他们的要塞，但芬国昐在与魔苟斯的挑战中，英勇牺牲了。”梭隆多用低沉的声音说道。

图尔巩只感觉自己脑袋嗡的一声，一阵要晕厥的感觉袭来。大量的信息涌入图尔巩的脑海。他预感中的战争最终还是爆发了。而更令他惊讶的是，他听见了哈多的名字。

过去某个时刻的回忆在耳边回荡起来：“他是一个人类，或是用你们所熟知的方式称呼：后来儿女。记住，他来自哈多一族，一定要善待他们的族人。”


	11. 第十章 骤火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始进入小说的第二篇章贝伦与露西恩篇。和迈格林篇一样，主要角色将在故事的发展中慢慢登场。刚多林的阿瑞蒂尔公主死后，城市陷入了长久的悲痛。当她的死讯传遍贝烈瑞安德，各地的诺多精灵都为她哀悼，并痛斥埃欧尔的卑劣行径。在这场闹剧结束后，和平似乎还眷顾着自由民们。但他们没想到的是，一场敌人酝酿已久的战争，已经蓄势待发……

455年。

冬季的阿德嘉兰异常安静。这片位于安格班合围之外的草原，虽然边缘一直延伸到魔苟斯的堡垒安格班门前，环境却是异常优美。阿德嘉兰草原上的植被常青，每当风吹过，草原上就像是被吹起了一阵阵浪涛。如果从空中俯瞰，会把它误认为是一片布满藻类的湖面。

阿德嘉兰南北宽二十里格，是贝烈瑞安德与安格班之间的天然屏障。草原上有时会有奥克的小队游荡，但是诺多族精灵的军队时常会在上面巡逻并驱赶这些奥克，以防止敌人的军队集结起来。草原的西面和南面即是安格班合围。

因为一年的尾声即将到来，所以草原上的气候也一天天冷下来。在草原上巡逻的骑兵部队的衣服也逐渐变得更加方便御寒。这个月的月初刚下过几场雪，草原上可以看见一片又一片星星点点的小积雪。草原上稀疏生长的灌木丛上也被点缀起了朵朵白色花朵。这些灌木在春季的时候曾经繁花盛开，在夏秋季节纷纷飘零，而在冬季却又借着寒冷的雪花重焕生机。

天空中看不见太阳，只有压得很低的乌云。如果你在这望不到边际的草原上抬头看天空，会感到一种压抑。那是一种天空中漂浮着的巨物带给人的强烈恐惧。那乌云就像是悬浮在空中壮丽的不可名状之物，张开大口随时准备吞噬地面上的一切。

现在是下午三时，天已经暗下来了。贝烈瑞安德的冬天白天很短，而位于更北边的阿德嘉兰就更短了。当身在刚多林城内与世隔绝的图尔巩的子民们刚刚开始享受下午茶的时间，夜晚就已经悄然降临了。在这个故事中，我们很少会提到刚多林，因为外界几乎没什么人知道那个地方，其中一个知道的人却马上要迎接自己既定的命运。

外界知道刚多林位置的两个人就是图尔巩的父亲芬国昐和他的哥哥芬巩。他们此刻正一起在阿德嘉兰草原上的某个精灵驻扎的营地里。现在是月亮升上天空后的第455年。就在今年年初，芬国昐突然有了一种强烈的预感。他觉得魔苟斯正在策划一场战争，而在安格班合围的保护下，已经持续了将近四百年的和平局面很快将会被打破。他认为现在是诺多精灵最强大的时候，应该主动出击攻下安格班要塞。于是他不再只是将骑兵的队伍派到阿德嘉兰草原上巡逻，而是将自己大部分的军队全部驻扎到了草原上，以便随时发起进攻。

芬国昐原来一直将军队驻派在希斯路姆与阿德嘉兰草原之间的黯影山脉埃瑞德威斯林的山脚下。在那里的一泓泉水艾塞尔西瑞安旁，他的要塞巴拉德艾塞尔屹立不倒。但是现在那里只有少量的军队留守。芬国昐的军营在距离山脚一里格的地方，排成一条南北向的长蛇。

芬国昐在今年秋天又一次亲自造访了刚多林去要求图尔巩像自己一样派军队驻扎在草原上，但是却得到了拒绝。图尔巩坚持认为现在还不到对外界开放自己的国度的时候。

除此之外，他在三个月前向贝烈瑞安德的各处派出了使者。其中包括芬罗德统治的纳国斯隆德，欧洛德瑞斯驻扎的卫戍之塔米那斯提力斯以及安格罗德和艾格诺尔守护的多松尼安高地，甚至还有费艾诺众子所统治的东贝烈瑞安德的土地。

就在这个月，使者们先后回来了。最先回来的是前往米那斯提力斯的使者。驻守那里的菲纳芬之子欧洛德瑞斯拒绝了他把军队驻扎到草原上的请求。之后回来的就是前往多松尼安高地的使者，同样带来了请求受到拒绝的消息。

对此芬国昐很失望，他发现诺多族精灵已经在这四百年的和平中逐渐变得失去忧患意识了。芬国昐很清楚，他们所拥有的和平并不是源于安格班合围真的牢不可破，而是魔苟斯还没有集结起足够的兵力而已。现在只剩下前往东贝烈瑞安德的使者以及南下寻找芬罗德王的使者还没回来。

芬国昐对于寻找费艾诺众子的使者抱有极大的希望。因为他相信他们不会忘记自己的誓言。他们发过誓要夺回精灵宝钻，而现在精灵宝钻还牢牢地镶嵌在魔苟斯的铁王冠上。而他对于前往纳国斯隆德的使者不抱希望，他猜想芬罗德会像自己的儿子图尔巩一样选择对外界封闭自己的国度。

芬国昐现在正和芬巩一起走在营地里。营地里也安静得出奇。他们的士兵身穿银色的铠甲，一手持盾，一手拿着长矛。盾牌上雕刻着芬国昐家族的家徽。父子两个就在他们中间走着，穿着和他们一样的铠甲。营地里现在除了精灵，还有很多人类。他们都是马锐赫家族的人类，早在一百年前就宣誓效忠了芬国昐。如今他们的族人居住在希斯路姆的一片叫做多尔罗明的土地上。在那里，这些军人们的妻子和儿女们在等待着他们回家。这些人类士兵也是受到了芬国昐的召集而来的。

现在马锐赫家族的族长是马锐赫的后代哈多。他现在已经六十五岁了。岁月的痕迹落在他的脸上，但他看上去依旧健康而又勇敢。他和他的儿子加尔多这时候正在一个帐篷里面。他的儿子与刚多林的绿树家族的领主加尔多同名。人类加尔多正值壮年，现在是三十八岁。他的妻子是哈烈丝一族的现任族长哈尔米尔的女儿哈瑞丝。他们有两个儿子胡林和胡奥，胡林今年十四岁，胡奥今年十一岁。当加尔多和父亲一起受到芬国昐的召唤时，他就把自己的儿子们都送去了布瑞希尔森林，因为那是自己妻子的族人居住的地方。在后来的故事中，我们会提到他们。

芬国昐和芬巩正在朝哈多所在的帐篷走着。当他们来到帐篷的门口，哈多和加尔多一起对他们鞠了一躬。两对父子一起沉默在这诡异的宁静中。

“怎么这么安静？”打破寂静的是芬国昐。

确实，今晚确实过于安静了。芬国昐进入帐篷前，抬头看了一眼天空。天上看不见月亮，应该是白天的乌云还没有散去。漆黑的夜空给人一种诡异的感觉。空气里弥漫着一种湿湿的寒冷，穿过众人的衣服渗透进骨髓。

芬国昐和芬巩走进帐篷：“监视安格班的斥候有什么消息吗？”

哈多开口了，他的声音沙哑：“斥候汇报说看见安格班的门里传来火光。今天晚上安静地太可怕了，我怀疑今晚可能会出事。”他的口中呼出白色的水汽。

芬巩点了点头，表示和他有一样的预感。

一位身穿长袍的使者走进来。“至高王，我带来了费艾诺之子的消息。”他单膝跪了下来，对芬国昐行礼，“迈兹洛斯说不愿意派兵驻扎在阿德嘉兰草原上，他们好像并不认为魔苟斯能有机会突破安格班合围。”

说完，使者离开了。

“那么费艾诺众子不是被这表面上的和平迷惑而忘记了誓言，就是对于自己的实力太过高估了。”加尔多说。

突然，他们听到帐篷外传来轰隆隆的声音，草原的寂静被打破了。他们感觉地面震动了起来，恐惧感攫住了所有人。两对父子一起跑出帐篷。营地里的士兵开始奔走起来。他们有些刚刚陷入梦乡，却被守夜的同伴忽然叫醒。

芬国昐向北方极目望去，坐落在草原尽头的是巨峰桑戈洛锥姆，它的山体之下就是安格班堡垒的众多坑道。而此时，桑戈洛锥姆的山体上突然打开了很多的洞口。与其说是被人为打开，不如说是被巨大的冲击力撞开的。而撞开它们的不是任何有形的实体，而是虚无的火焰。那火焰带着灼热的蒸汽从山体之下喷出，在来到洞口外之后被一种奇特的力量凝聚成一条条火蛇。一副群蛇出洞的场景在桑戈洛锥姆的山体上上演着。那火蛇在山脚下左右跳动一段距离，然后落在地上消失了。地面上的草被点燃了，火焰蹿起几十呎的高度。

漆黑的夜色被这火光给照亮了。之后又有源源不断的火蛇从山体上的洞穴喷射而出，草原的北部渐渐被全部点燃。而那火焰的范围正在逐渐扩散。芬国昐这才意识到一件事情，如果他的士兵们不撤退的话，很快会被那些火焰吞没。

“撤退！”芬国昐大喊起来，“撤退回巴拉德艾塞尔！”

哈多父子和芬巩也大喊着，帮他传达命令。在这火光中，营地里迅速变得混乱起来。马匹躁动不安。有一些被解开缰绳的骏马疯狂嘶鸣着，意图挣脱束缚。精灵的战士对那些马匹耳语着什么，马匹才平静了下来。不一会儿营地中的所有士兵都骑到马背上。芬国昐跨上自己的白马洛哈洛尔站在队伍的前方。然后他的军队就开始撤离营地。

在他们身后几十里格外的桑戈洛锥姆山脚下，火焰以燎原之势扩散开来。很快阿德嘉兰的整片中部地区也已经全部陷入火海之中。然而火势没有减弱的样子，而是继续向南铺开。那火像是流动的液体一般要灌满整片草原。在摇曳的烈火中，阿德嘉兰草原化为一片焦土。

芬国昐的军队用最快的速度向西奔跑着，企图跑向巴拉德艾塞尔的要塞。若是他们有闲暇回顾背后，他们会看见先前他们长长的连营已经被烈火全部吞没了。那大片的帐篷现在全部化为了火海。

地势开始逐渐高起来，芬国昐已经能够清楚地望见黯影山脉了。芬国昐看见了从黯影山脉中流出的泉水艾塞尔西瑞安，这个泉水是大河西瑞安的源头。就在泉水旁边，有一座坚固的要塞伫立在那里，那就是巴拉德艾塞尔。

但是火海没有收住扩散的势头，现在芬国昐的军队离被火焰吞没只有几哩的距离了。这时候，天空中划过一道闪电，沉闷的雷声震慑了骑在马上的众人。过了一会儿，草原上响起了哗哗的雨声。一场出乎意料的大雨倾注在阿德嘉兰草原上，剧烈的风声回荡着。随之而来的又是几声雷电的轰鸣。又一道闪电直接重重地劈在了桑戈洛锥姆的山壁上，发生了剧烈的爆炸。在这瓢泼大雨之下，原本即将吞没芬国昐的军队的大火被瞬间熄灭。

“这么干燥的冬天，怎么会下雨呢？”哈多疑惑地问。

芬国昐却突然明白了什么，再一次望向西瑞安河的源头，笑了起来：“赞美水之神乌欧牟！”芬国昐轻声念叨。军队中的精灵和人类们都欢呼起来，因为他们侥幸逃过了一劫。但是一切还没完。在这狂乱的大雨中，众人听到了沉重的行军的声音。当芬国昐看向安格班时，恐怖的景象震惊了他。

数以万计的奥克大军从桑戈洛锥姆山脚下的安格班的诸多洞口倾巢而出。带领他们的是炎魔之王勾斯魔格。勾斯魔格大喊着什么，而他身后比他小很多的奥克们回应着。他们开始向四周进发。他们行军的速度非常快，很快就在被烧焦的阿德嘉兰铺展开来。其中，芬国昐看见有一部分军队正在向他们靠近过来。芬国昐这时候才明白，自己的预感成真了，魔苟斯已经发动了进攻，而且是同时针对组成安格班合围的各个要塞。

“准备迎敌！”芬国昐大喊。

多松尼安高地位于安格班合围的南部地带。这片高地的地形从北边与阿德嘉兰草原交界的地方开始向南逐渐爬升。当来到多松尼安的南端时，海拔已经很高了。这个时候，地势向南骤降，形成一片陡峭的悬崖。这片陡峭的悬崖就是埃瑞德戈埚洛斯，悬崖之下是巨蛛横行的恐怖死亡之谷南顿埚塞布。

多松尼安高地的形状是一个近似的矩形。与阿德嘉兰草原接壤的北端，与南端的恐怖山脉埃瑞德戈埚洛斯之间大概有二十里格的距离。而它的西边是埃霍瑞亚斯环山，环山中坐落着洁白的城市刚多林，而东边则是费艾诺长子迈兹洛斯所守护的高山希姆凛，它们之间形成的隘口是阿格隆隘口。多松尼安东西向宽五十里格。

多松尼安高地上生长着大片的松树林，在高地的西侧和北侧的树林比其他地区的更加茂盛。然而高地的南部因为海拔的关系只剩下了寸草不生的岩石。那里没有人居住。生活在多松尼安高地的北部的是菲纳芬之子安格罗德和艾格诺尔的子民。在多松尼安的东北部，是一片被丘陵所包围起来的土地拉德洛斯。那里被菲纳芬之子分封给了贝奥家族的人居住，因为贝奥家族的人曾效忠于他们的长兄芬罗德。

而现在，在那片被丘陵包围着的土地上，贝奥家族的人类突然受到了安格罗德兄弟两个的来访。随行的只有一小队精灵。菲纳芬有四个儿子，分别是芬罗德，欧洛德瑞斯，安格罗德和艾格诺尔。较小的两兄弟经常在一起行事，他们的长相也很接近。和两个哥哥比起来，他们的头发的金色更浅，是一种闪耀着光芒的米色。他们的长相不如长兄芬罗德英俊，但还是称得上是超群的美貌。他们有个妹妹加拉德瑞尔，现在她已经住到多瑞亚斯王国的土地上，与辛达族精灵凯勒博恩坠入爱河。

他们此刻身穿铁甲，在拉德洛斯的土地上走着。这片夹在丘陵之间的地带中坐落着很多的人类小镇。在这些人类聚落的中心，是一座巨大的城镇大厅。贝奥家族的现任族长是布瑞国拉斯。他是贝奥的后代。布瑞国拉斯今年六十二岁，他有两个儿子，三十五岁的巴拉贡德和三十四岁的贝烈贡德。巴拉贡德的女儿是墨玟，今年十二岁，而贝烈贡德的女儿莉安今年只有五岁。

布瑞国拉斯有一个五十五岁的弟弟巴拉希尔，他的儿子今年二十三岁，叫做贝伦。他就是这个故事的主人公。现在贝伦已经成了一个健壮的青年。他现在正在城镇大厅外的街道上无聊地闲逛着。菲纳芬之子安格罗德和艾格诺尔今天下午突然造访了他们，说是与布瑞国拉斯和巴拉希尔有事情要商量。现在他们都在城镇大厅里。

贝伦抬头望向天空，城镇大厅顶上的钟楼刚刚敲过四声。这说明现在是下午四点。天空中已经很黑了。但是云层好像很厚，没有星光和月光。贝伦感觉空气中有一股令人窒息的气息，他感到呼吸困难。那是一种刺鼻的硝烟味。

“贝伦哥哥！”贝伦的身后传来了一个稚嫩的女孩子的声音。

贝伦转过身，看见叫他的人是墨玟。她穿着一件黑色的连衣裙，望着贝伦。她虽然还很小，却有着一种她这个年纪所不应该有的睿智。她的右手牵着自己的堂妹莉安。莉安现在的身高只能达到贝伦的腰际。

按照辈分来说，贝伦应该是墨玟和莉安的叔叔，但是她们却习惯于把他当成一个大哥哥。贝伦走到她们跟前，把手放在她们的肩膀上，蹲下来。“贝伦哥哥，精灵们又来了吗？”墨玟开口问道，“他们来干什么呀？”

贝伦笑了：“他们是我们的朋友啊。”他说，“我刚才偷偷听到了消息，那两位精灵王者来找我们，是因为他们受到了至高王芬国昐的警告。他们觉得这不是空穴来风，所以前来通知我们的族人随时做好迎接战斗的准备。在此前他们还把军队派去米那斯提力斯了。”

墨玟点了点头。贝伦很吃惊，像她这么小的女孩子却能把这些事情听明白。这时候他们看到一个女人走过来。那是埃美迪尔，贝伦的母亲。她已经是四十九岁的年纪，却根本看不出岁月的痕迹。她的长相不像大部分的女性人类一般柔美，而是充满着一种刚强的力量。她的身形像男人一般，走路非常快。

“贝伦，你的父亲要找你！”埃美迪尔说，“很着急，快点过去！”她用一种斩钉截铁的语调说着。贝伦马上离开了。而埃美迪尔则走上去牵住墨玟的手，带她们朝另一个方向去了。

当贝伦进入城镇大厅的大门时，他看见巴拉希尔和布瑞国拉斯都在里面，还有安格罗德兄弟两个。“父亲，你找我有事吗？”贝伦开口了。

“快过来，贝伦！”巴拉希尔对他招了招手。贝伦马上向父亲身边跑过去。他看见父亲一头灰白头发，知道岁月已经开始蚕食自己的父亲，心里感到一阵心酸。

这个时候，门外突然传来一阵轰鸣声。那声音持续了很久都没有断。听方向应该是来自北方。大厅里的所有人都吃了一惊。贝伦站在原地，回头看着门外。他看见外面原本漆黑的天空被火光照亮了。如果不知情的话，甚至会以为那是朝阳的颜色。刚才坐在大厅深处的四人马上站起来跑向大厅的外面，贝伦也跟了出去。他看见，北方的天空一片通红，像是一块被火焰烧红的青铜块。

因为丘陵的阻挡，他们看不见北方究竟发生了什么。所以营地里的人还没有全部做出反应。过了一会儿，天上突然下起了一场大雨，天空中时不时闪过白色的电光。火光这才熄灭下去。这并不是下雷雨的时节，感到异样的巴拉希尔和哥哥互看一眼，冒着大雨向北走过去。他们迈着矫健的步伐爬上一座小丘，平坦的阿德嘉兰草原终于全部暴露在他们的视野之中。但是草原上很黑，他们什么都看不见。又一道闪电划过天际，这时候他才看清楚草原上的一切。

“怎么会这样……”巴拉希尔对着面前的景象突然不知道该说什么了。

他们借着电光看见，展现在他们面前的，是一片焦黑的荒漠，和他们记忆中的阿德嘉兰草原大相径庭。最令他们吃惊的是，他们看见从桑戈洛锥姆群山的山脚下，几道绵延几十里格的奥克队列排成长龙蜿蜒曲折地向东西南三个方向延伸出来。其中有一条队列正好朝向多松尼安高地。这条队列的先锋部队距离这里已经只有一里格的距离了。他们看见在东边的不远处，大概是凯勒巩和库茹芬兄弟两个驻守的阿格隆隘口的方向，爬过去一个庞然大物，但是他们无法在夜色中看清楚那庞然大物是什么，而且他们现在更应该顾及自己的处境。

安格罗德、艾格诺尔和贝伦这时也跟了上来。现在所有人都被雨水淋湿了，他们在瓢泼大雨中艰难的睁开眼睛，看着即将到来的军队。“所有人都过来！”布瑞国拉斯对着小丘下方大喊。离他最近的一位人类将军听见了，就把这个命令传递向更加遥远的南边。很快集结的命令传达到了拉德洛斯的各处。

贝伦等人从小丘上跑了下来。布瑞国拉斯骑上了一匹马，来到了安格罗德面前：“安格罗德大人，趁敌人的军队还没到达，你们赶紧离开这里吧！”布瑞国拉斯说。

安格罗德看着他摇了摇头，然后回头拍了拍艾格诺尔的肩膀：“兄弟，我们今天不能让人类小看了我们诺多族精灵！他们在这里奋战，我们却要逃跑吗？”他转头对布瑞国拉斯说，“我们和你们一起迎战！”布瑞国拉斯点了点头。几位士兵把两位精灵的马牵了过来。精灵兄弟翻身来到马上。与他们一起来的那群精灵小队很快集结了起来。

巴拉希尔带着贝伦来到马厩边，和他同骑一匹马。这个时候贝伦的母亲埃美迪尔跑过来了，她还牵着墨玟和莉安的手：“贝伦！”大雨砸在小镇的街道上和房顶上，砸出来很大的声响，几乎盖过了埃美迪尔的声音。他跑到贝伦面前，拉住他的手，“保护好你的父亲！他有时候会犯糊涂！”

“我需要你做一件事，埃美迪尔！”巴拉希尔开口了，埃美迪尔紧紧盯着丈夫，任凭雨水滑入她的眼窝，“我要你马上带领家族里所有的女人和孩子撤离这里！这一次一定是一场恶战，我们不能让所有人都白白丢了性命！”

埃美迪尔抬头看着丈夫，用力点了点头，她斩钉截铁地说：“我会带他们前往芬国昐的土地希斯路姆！慷慨的至高王一定会接受我们避难的请求！”说完，她转身拍了拍两个女孩子的后背，“墨玟，莉安，我要去疏散其他女人和孩子，快去找你们的表姐贝尔迪丝，在她那里等我来找你们！”贝尔迪丝的母亲是布瑞国拉斯和巴拉希尔的大姐贝烈丝。两个女孩点了点头，墨玟带着莉安跑走了。埃美迪尔注视了一会儿，随后开始挨家挨户疏散女人和孩子。

巴拉希尔目送她远去，然后转头看着背后的贝伦：“准备好，儿子！”贝伦点头。巴拉希尔用力一甩缰绳，身下的马匹迅速冲出去。他们在逐渐集结起来的军队之间穿行着，重新来到刚才的小丘下。布瑞国拉斯的面前已经聚集起一队人马，大概一百人。

“将士们！我们的族人在这里生活了一百多年！也许，有一天我们将会失去它；也许，有一天我们将见证多松尼安高地苍劲的松树林受到敌人的荼毒，但那绝不会是今天！今天，我们将为这片诺多族赐予我们的土地而战！为了贝奥！”布瑞国拉斯骑在马上大喊。

面前的将士们高举起自己的剑呼喊着。集结起来的人又多了几百个。布瑞国拉斯骑马冲上小山丘。精灵两兄弟则留在山丘之下，巴拉希尔带着儿子来到他们的身边。他们看见布瑞国拉斯在山丘上大喊：“弓箭手到前面来！”从山丘之下的军队中走出来一百个左右的弓箭手冲上山丘。他们在山丘上搭起一支箭矢，朝向北方。

北方的军队现在已经来到了山丘的北面山坡之下。有一个奥克领军站在一块巨石上，他身穿漆黑的铁甲，身上画着魔苟斯的徽记，手里拿着一把很粗的刀。“放箭！”布瑞国拉斯大喊一声，一百多支箭矢同时射出，其中一半都成功地射中了山坡之下的奥克。被射中的奥克大叫一声倒地。“放箭！”布瑞国拉斯又喊一声，又是一排箭矢齐刷刷地朝山丘下面射去，成功消灭了一部分敌人。但是敌人的数量还在增多，他们的面前还有乌泱泱一片的奥克军队。

南边山坡之下，步兵们举着宝剑等待族长下令，在这段时间内，有更多的人类军队集结过来了。他们中的弓箭手马上冲上山坡加入同伴的行列，而步兵和骑兵则同样在山丘之下待命。贝伦听着山丘另一边传来的箭矢声和奥克的恐怖嚎叫，咽了口口水。

“放箭！”布瑞国拉斯又一次下令。

这次的大喊似乎引起了奥克领军的注意。他朝布瑞国拉斯望过来，露出了愤怒的神色，然后把手上的刀朝布瑞国拉斯举起来，用听不懂的语言大声吼了一句什么。他手下的奥克军队突然在山坡下面停止了前进的步伐，军队中走出来一队奥克弓箭手，朝山上射箭。因为地形的劣势，奥克的箭矢大多射在了山坡上。但其中一些确实成功地飞到山坡的顶上。人类弓箭手被它们射中后向后倒去，砸在下面驻扎的人类军队中。

布瑞国拉斯发现敌方的箭矢开始朝他的方向集火。他尽自己所能，用佩剑挡住射过来的箭矢，但是他的马匹被射中，他也被马从背上摔了下来，朝北滚下了山坡。巴拉希尔从下方看见兄长从山坡上跌下去了，马上策马冲到山坡上。他看见布瑞国拉斯落进了敌人的方阵之中。一群奥克把他围了起来，一起用长矛扎死了他。奥克的领军举起大刀嚎叫着。奥克的军队马上开始重新前进。他们奔跑起来，朝山坡上冲上来。

“不！”巴拉希尔大声喊叫着，难以接受他的家族突然失去了族长的事实。这个时候，他突然想起来，自己必须马上领导起自己的军队，否则他们就会溃败下来。他大喊：“贝奥家族的勇士们！冲锋！”他把剑挥向面前，山下等待时机的骑兵队伍像是决堤的洪水一般开始奔驰。

他们在精灵兄弟两个和那队精灵的带领下，高喊着巴拉希尔之名冲锋。人类的军队率先来到了山坡的顶端，他们骑着骏马从人类弓箭手之间穿过，朝着山坡的另一边冲下去。借着马匹的速度和山坡给予他们的势头，他们冲进了奥克的军队之中。敌军的前排被他们撞翻在地上。巴拉希尔在队伍的最前列。他和背后的儿子配合着，在奥克的方阵中连续斩杀了十几个敌人，径直朝着奥克的领军冲过去。

奥克的领军看见他靠近，被他吓了一跳。马匹来到那块巨石面前的时候，巴拉希尔突然用力一跳来到巨石上，一下子扑倒奥克的领军，把剑插入了他的胸口。然后他马上拔出宝剑跳下来，重新落回到马背上。那马匹一抬两只前蹄，然后冲回交战的军队中。

贝伦和巴拉希尔竭尽全力屠戮着无尽的奥克，但是敌人的数量却像是越来越多了。巴拉希尔环顾四周，发现自己的军队正在逐渐减少。安格罗德和艾格诺尔来到他身旁。安格罗德开口了：“今天多松尼安沦陷了。你带领你的族人撤退吧。多松尼安高地上有数不胜数的松树林，你可以带领你的族人在林间躲避追捕。我们兄弟带人来为你们殿后！”艾格诺尔对哥哥点了点头。

“可也不能牺牲你们啊！”

“我们活得够久了。”艾格诺尔说，“我们的军队之前已经被我们派去了二哥欧洛德瑞斯的地盘，我们孤立无援。再这样下去，我们所有人都会牺牲！必须把牺牲减到最小！牺牲我们几个精灵，能保全你们一族人类！”

巴拉希尔听完他的话，露出惊讶的神情。他从来不曾想到高贵的精灵王族会为了他们这些低贱的人类牺牲自己。巴拉希尔带着敬意对精灵兄弟行了礼，然后大喊：“向西南方撤退！我们躲到松树林里去！”听到他的命令的人类士兵也很惊讶。但是他们来不及去质疑，因为奥克的军队就要包围他们了。他们很快让自己的人集中起来，然后朝西南方杀出一个缺口离开。巴拉希尔跟在队伍的最后方。他们身后的奥克军队恢复过来要追杀他们，但是精灵兄弟的小队却拦在他们面前。

巴拉希尔不知道带着自己的族人跑了多久，只知道地势在逐渐升高。他能够看见高地上密集的松树林了。雨渐渐停了下来。这个时候他才想起来回头看一眼，发现这里已经身处多松尼安高地的腹地之中。他向拉德洛斯的方向极目眺望，还能够看见正在奥克的包围中与他们交战的那十几个精灵。奥克的尸体堆成一座高丘，被他们踩在脚下。但精灵也在一个个倒下。不久就只剩下兄弟两个。巴拉希尔很想带着军队去救他们，他在心里指责自己的懦弱，在关键的时刻丢下了战友成了逃兵。但是他知道，自己必须保全自己的族人。

他远远望见，安格罗德和艾格诺尔在奥克的包围圈中被击中了。看着精灵兄弟倒下来，一个念头突然来到他的脑海中：多松尼安就这样沦陷了。他的子民虽然苟活下来，但也即将过上四处游荡流离失所的生活。明天对他们来说永远是不定数。

他顿时放弃了最后的斗志，要自己的军队停在原地待命。他不想再跑了，因为没有地方可以去。他的军队在原地呆到了第二天的下午。他在这时听到了拉德洛斯传来的三声钟声。他把这当成是贝奥家族的丧钟，因为他们在一夜之间失去了荣耀，随之即将失去生命。就在这时他无意间朝多松尼安的西北部望去，望进那片西瑞安河上游色瑞赫沼泽里浓密的迷雾时，他看见有一些长着翅膀的怪物包围着几个落单的精灵。看来别的地方也遭到了攻击。

巴拉希尔做了一个决定：他必须振作起来。他们不能在这里苟且偷生。现在回头去救援安格罗德兄弟已经太晚了。但是他还是可以弥补这个遗憾。他要去色瑞赫沼泽，救出那几个遭到围困的精灵。

当安格班诸门中冒出为数众多的火蛇的时候，阿格隆要塞才刚刚陷入夜的寂静。最近凯勒巩减弱了阿格隆要塞的守卫力度，因为太过于长久的和平已经麻木了费艾诺众子的心智。于是，在这个冬夜里，阿格隆要塞的城墙上只有少数的几个守夜人。其他的人都已经早早休息了。

其实前不久凯勒巩和库茹芬去了希姆凛一趟，因为芬国昐派遣了使者去觐见了他们的长兄迈兹洛斯，提出要求他们做好迎接进攻的准备，但是凯勒巩对迈兹洛斯说不需要杞人忧天，毕竟已经和平了这么久，而且魔苟斯在期间发动的小型进攻也都被他们一一化解了，他不认为魔苟斯有实力发动什么战争。不过库茹芬持着和他不同的意见，因为小心总是没错的。

凯勒巩才刚刚洗完澡，光着身子来到床边。夜色映衬着他金黄色的头发。就在他躺到床上的那一刻，他突然听到北方传来了一阵巨响。他看见窗外的天空变成一片火红色。他马上从床上起身，迅速穿上了铠甲。他在阿格隆要塞的长廊里迅速地奔跑着，来到库茹芬的房间门口。这个时候他听见堡垒外下起雷雨来，他很疑惑因为这并不是下雷雨的季节。库茹芬就在此时也正好从房间里走出来。“有事发生了！”库茹芬说。

堡垒迅速嘈杂起来，许多睡着的战士也都听到了巨响，穿上铠甲从自己的房间的窗户探头出来看究竟是发生了什么。住得靠在堡垒北部的人从窗户看见了从安格班诸门倾巢而出的奥克军队。于是他们穿上衣服从房间里出来，然后开始向其他的同伴传递消息。渐渐地所有的士兵都起来了。

这个时候凯勒巩和库茹芬已经在城墙上站了很久了。奥克的军队此时已经很靠近了阿格隆要塞。凯勒巩知道现在已经来不及让自己的骑兵到城墙下去列阵了，所以他召集了所有的弓箭手来到城墙上。

但是他们没有看到一个借着夜色混迹在奥克军队中的庞然大物。那是一个巨大的生物。它像是被放大了几百倍的蜥蜴，但又看上去是没有长出翅膀的恶龙。它的身体全长看上去有一百五十呎，身上长着倒鳞。直到天空中又划过一道闪电时，凯勒巩才勉强看清了那庞然巨物。他的瞳孔瞬间因为恐惧而缩小。

“格劳龙！”他对着兄弟大喊。库茹芬朝那里望去，以确定哥哥所见。原本冲刷着整片草原的大雨现在已经在不知不觉间停下来了。库茹芬见机命令城墙上的弓箭手在箭矢的顶端点燃火焰，然后朝奥克的军队射过去。那带火的箭矢射中奥克的身体，将他们击倒在地，随后他们的尸体就被引燃了，他们面前的洛斯蓝平原燃起一片熊熊烈火。

奥克的军队被这道火焰长墙阻隔在北侧无法前进了。借着火焰的光芒，库茹芬看见洛斯蓝的另一端，阿德嘉兰的草原已经化为一片焦黑的土地。这时候凯勒巩终于清楚地看见了那个身影，确定了那就是260年偷偷从安格班要塞溜出来的幼龙格劳龙。他还记得当时芬巩带着一队骑兵将它驱赶回了安格班。如今从它的体型看起来，他能够确定这条恶龙始祖已经长成了。它就在奥克军队之间，用令人恐惧的眼神看着面前的火焰。

被火焰长墙阻隔在另一侧的奥克军队开始高呼格劳龙的名字。他们一次次重复着，将武器高高举起。格劳龙就这样从他们之间走出来，其中不知道被它误踩死了多少的奥克。格劳龙的脚上粘着着那些奥克的内脏，一根脚趾上还挂着一段冒着热气的肠子。它来到火焰长墙面前，像是根本不畏惧火焰的灼烧一般直接踩到火焰上跨了过来。那火焰灼烧着格劳龙的鳞甲，但是看上去它觉得不痛不痒。它在身后甩动长长的尾巴，吹起了一阵剧烈的风。他身后的许多奥克被这阵飓风给吹离了地面，从半空重重落回地上摔成了肉酱。有很多城墙上的诺多弓箭手被这风吹下去摔死了。那飓风迅速熄灭了火焰的屏障。

“愚蠢的虫子！”格劳龙的声音和地面共振着，“让你们见识一下真正的火焰！”

凯勒巩看见格劳龙来到了堡垒前，他的高度甚至比阿格隆要塞的城墙还要高。格劳龙俯瞰着城墙上对他来说小得像蚂蚁一样的众人。它像是露出一个邪恶的笑容，然后张开它的大口。他们看见它口中杂乱地排列着好几排尖锐的牙齿。它的口中突然亮起了火红色的光芒，那光芒从格劳龙腹部的鳞片间透出来。几秒之后，一阵烈火从它的口中喷吐而出。

“快趴下！”凯勒巩大喊一身，把库茹芬扑倒在地。借着城墙外边缘竖起的的矮墙，那火焰正好从他们的上方划过。一股炽热的气息灼烧着他们。凯勒巩感觉到自己背上的衣服被全部烧焦了。当火焰散去，他重新爬起身时，他看见阿格隆要塞的主堡已经全部被点燃了。

格劳龙用雄浑的声音笑了起来，那笑声震动着兄弟两个的心脏。他们看向城墙的其他部分，看见很多的弓箭手被那一瞬间的烈火烧成了灰烬，有些反应较快的即使低下了头，还是被那热气给引燃了身上的衣服。他们尖叫着从城墙上滚了下去。城墙上的熊熊烈火中，一副惨烈的图景展现在兄弟两个眼前。而在主堡中待命的士兵们全都被困在了火焰里。他们有的挣扎着爬出主堡，有的被火焰点燃了长发，有的葬身在火海中。

凯勒巩知道，自己的自大终于付出了代价。“撤离阿格隆要塞！”库茹芬突然大喊。

“不行，弟弟！”凯勒巩说，“阿格隆要塞至关重要，如果我们守不住隘口，安格班合围就会破裂！”

他拉住弟弟，却被弟弟扇了一巴掌。“你又忘记了吗，哥哥？”库茹芬冷冷地地说，“安格班合围本就是为了保护其他家族的人才建立起来的！只有费艾诺之子活下去才能完成我们的誓言！其他的家族的安危和我们没有任何关系！”凯勒巩点了点头。

又是一阵烈火从格劳龙的口中喷出来。凯勒巩和库茹芬用矫健的身手跳下了城墙，来到马厩中。堡垒中的战士们已经集结了起来，并都骑到了马上。他们朝着堡垒的南门跑去。从主堡上时不时落下石块来，砸死了很多的士兵。一分钟后，他们来到了南门口。库茹芬打开了大门，然后凯勒巩和库茹芬的士兵们一下子涌了出去。有一些在门口相互拥挤碰撞着，被自己的同胞撞下马背，落在地上，被无数的马蹄践踏着丧命了。

当向南跑出差不多一里格之后，凯勒巩转过身看着阿格隆隘口。他看见要塞已经完全被火海吞没。格劳龙爬到了要塞的顶端，大声吼叫着。伴随着那吼叫声，希姆拉德平原上突然吹过一道强劲的风，险些将他们吹下马。

东方的群山中渐渐出现了太阳的光芒，那是黎明的预兆。凯勒巩远远望向希姆凛的山顶，他的哥哥迈兹洛斯的要塞建在那里。他隐隐约约看见那里也已经被奥克的军队给包围了。他在心中默默祈祷，希望自己的哥哥能够挺过这一关。

“我们必须找一个可以寻求避难的地方！”库茹芬开口了。

“或许我们可以去纳国斯隆德。芬罗德王的地界是最靠南的王国，他那里很安全。我希望他能够接纳我们和我们的族人。”凯勒巩说。


	12. 第十一章 命运的承诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一夜之间骤然迸裂的烈火和战争摧毁了阿德嘉兰。多松尼安高地、阿格隆隘口在一夜之间沦陷。而芬国昐驻扎在平原上的军队在这一夜经历了什么样的战斗？在安格班合围的其他要塞，是否也遭到了同样的进攻？巴拉希尔在高地上望见了色瑞赫沼泽的一队被围困的精灵，他们究竟是谁？一夜之间摧毁阿格隆要塞的格劳龙接下来又会去进攻哪里……

曙光穿过东方埃瑞德路因的群山之间，照亮了贝烈瑞安德的大地。初升起来的朝阳像是见证了一晚上的杀戮一般，在天际上散发出血红色的光芒。阿德嘉兰草原上现在一片狼藉。大片的草地受到了火焰的灼烧，变得焦黑没有生机。毫无疑问的是，这片草原永远也不可能再恢复到原来的样子了。空气中漂浮着灰色的小碎片。那看上去像是柳絮一样的东西实际上是燃尽之物留下的灰烬。现在，整片草原终于和安格班的景象如出一辙了。

广袤的黑色焦土上布满了行军的痕迹。脚印从桑戈洛锥姆群山的山脚下发出，向四周扩散，来到安格班合围的各处。现在已经没有军队在草原上走了，因为他们现在正在草原南部的包围圈中与诺多族的战士们交战。

其实一晚上下来，安格班合围已经几乎被全部攻破了。一切都发生得太快，诺多族的军队根本还来不及反应，就已经被击败。现在奥克已经可以毫无阻碍地南下到贝烈瑞安德的广袤土地上。草原东西南三面的合围线上只有几处要塞还在挺立着。奥克的军队逐渐包围了这几处要塞。即使不攻下这几处要塞，也不会再影响奥克们南下荼毒贝烈瑞安德肥沃的平原了，但是他们仅仅是想要把这些曾经建起防线封锁安格班的诺多族斩尽杀绝。

希姆凛就是这些要塞之一。希姆凛是一座天然的山墙。它横在希姆拉德平原的北侧，形状像是一座高耸的墙壁。这座墙壁的顶端很平坦，向东向西逐渐变矮。但是墙壁的南北两侧都是陡降的峭壁。它的山顶上终年有积雪的覆盖。费艾诺之子的老大迈兹洛斯用灰白色的石头在那里建起了一座要塞。要塞顺着平坦的山墙顶部而建。在要塞的背面，朝向南方的部位有一架巨大的升降机。这架升降机完全由人力驱动，但是当上下运送人或物体的时候，会在挂在升降机上的那根绳子的另一端绑上负重，其重量与升降机的载重对等，然后诺多精灵仅控制其方向，使其匀速升降。这样可以省下很多人力。

要塞的北面是可以俯瞰整个洛斯蓝平原的平台。如果有来自北方的敌人进犯，迈兹洛斯的军队就可以在这里与他们作战。历年以来，希姆凛借着天然的地形优势，与西边的阿格隆隘口里的守军紧密联合，从来没有敌人能够从北方南下。当然，更不可能有人能爬上希姆凛的陡峭山墙。但是今天这个局面就要被打破。

这个时候希姆凛背面的升降机正载着一个精灵上升。那个精灵骑着马，他是费艾诺的第二个儿子玛格洛尔。他听见希姆凛的顶端传来嘈杂的噪音。玛格洛尔知道那里正在发生什么事情。迈兹洛斯一定是在自己组织士兵们的防御。他驻守的玛格洛尔豁口昨夜就遭到了奥克的进攻。他的战士们不敌敌人强大的攻势，豁口被攻陷。他猜测敌人应该会最后进攻希姆凛的要塞，因为这里易守难攻。在一夜的厮杀后，玛格洛尔认为希姆凛被卷入这场战役是毫无疑问的。

升降机来到了顶端。玛格洛尔感受到山顶的刺骨寒意。即使在这样的冬季，山顶与山脚的温差还是明显的。刚刚在操纵升降机的两个精灵士兵将手放在胸前对玛格洛尔行礼。玛格洛尔点了点头，从马上跳下来。那两个士兵牵走了他的马。他径直绕过要塞中部的堡垒来到北面。他看见迈兹洛斯果然在平台上，还有很多的士兵。玛格洛尔走到他身后。“希姆凛的情况怎么样了，哥哥？”玛格洛尔问。

迈兹洛斯看了他一眼，用他的左手指了指山墙之下。玛格洛尔向下望去，他看见山脚下是漆黑一片的奥克军队。有一些奥克正拿着石凿在岩壁上攀爬。城墙上的士兵将巨大的滚石顺着岩壁放下去，阻止正在攀登的奥克。玛格洛尔深深觉得，即使安格班合围已经告破，敌人也永远都不可能攻下希姆凛。

“你为什么会来这里？玛格洛尔豁口怎么样了？”迈兹洛斯开口问道。

“我正是带来了弟弟们的消息。”玛格洛尔开口了，“我的守军在玛格洛尔豁口大败，然后我带他们撤退到了卡兰希尔的土地沙盖理安。我和卡兰希尔的军队在盖理安河畔会师，但是敌人派了吸血鬼军队支援了那里的奥克。我们被击败了。卡兰希尔带着他和我的残余部下逃去了东贝烈瑞安德的南部。他应该去找我们最小的两个弟弟了。我与卡兰希尔分开后，就来希姆凛找你。路上我遇到了凯勒巩和库茹芬的人。他们弃守了阿格隆隘口，现在他们正在逃往纳国斯隆德的路上。”

迈兹洛斯突然明白了这一切意味着什么。阿格隆隘口和玛格洛尔豁口陷落后，敌人的军队就可以轻松地从较为平缓的东坡和西坡登上希姆凛了。奥克拥有比其他种族强的攀岩能力。虽然希姆凛南北两面的峭壁他们无法徒手登上，但是坡度较缓的东西坡他们可以轻易爬上来。“照你这么说，费艾诺众子全军覆没了。”

玛格洛尔握住迈兹洛斯的两肩：“不是全军覆没！我们还有希姆凛这一处要塞！我们要守下这里，向贝烈瑞安德的所有种族，甚至向那些维拉展示出我们费艾诺之子的力量！”迈兹洛斯看着他点了点头。

这个时候地面突然间震动起来。那震动来源于西边。兄弟两个望向希姆凛的西坡，正如他们所料的，奥克的军队从西坡攻上来了。但除了奥克，还有一些他们没有预料到的东西也跟在奥克的军队中爬上来。使地面震动的就是那东西的脚步。那是格劳龙，安格班的恶龙始祖。它现在正拖着沉重的步伐从西坡登顶。奥克反复高呼格劳龙之名，为它让出一条道路。那些脚步慢的奥克被格劳龙无情地踩在了脚下。

地面的震动逐渐增强，有些精灵摔倒在地上。迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔扶着平台的围栏，以免摔倒。堡垒顶上的积雪在震动中滑落。

“大家小心！”迈兹洛斯大喊。

格劳龙越来越靠近他们。当它来到顶部的平台边时，一群精灵士兵冲到它的面前，将长剑举在前方。一个士兵冲上去，格劳龙抬起一只前爪将那个士兵拍飞。那个士兵的尸体碎成几截落在四周，鲜血飞溅，染红其他士兵的脸颊。

另一个士兵紧随其后冲锋，却被格劳龙一脚踩住。那个精灵被拦腰踩断，一股腥味涌入众人鼻翼。

紧接着又冲上来一个精灵。这一次他的进攻成功地触及了格劳龙的身体。他的剑重重砍在格劳龙的脚上。但是坚硬的鳞片挡住了攻击，那把剑断裂了，碎片划过那个精灵的脸颊，在他的脸上留下一道血痕。士兵惊恐地抬起头，看见了那双充满蔑视的眼睛。下一秒，格劳龙张开了巨口将他一口吞下。迈兹洛斯看见，从它的嘴里滚出一颗眼球，瞳孔中还带着它的主人临终前的恐惧。

“蝼蚁！”格劳龙口中说出这个词汇。

三位战友的死去使得其他士兵的士气动摇了。迈兹洛斯也明白，如果这样下去，他的士兵都将惨死在这曾经牢不可破的要塞中。那几位站在格劳龙面前的士兵马上转头逃跑。格劳龙低吼一身，又一次张开嘴。它的口中还能隐约看见刚才阵亡的士兵的各种内脏器官。它的口中发出火光，下一秒从它的喉咙里喷出一阵烈火。那几个逃跑的士兵被瞬间化为一缕烟尘。而格劳龙身边的其他地方也没能幸免。平台上的雪在一瞬间升华成为蒸汽。希姆凛的山顶燃起一阵火焰。火焰向整个平台蔓延开来。“往后撤！”迈兹洛斯大喊。

兄弟两个和所有的士兵开始向平台的东部撤退。迈兹洛斯看见，大量的奥克军队从希姆凛的东坡上来。因为阿格隆隘口和玛格洛尔豁口的陷落，现在奥克的军队已经对希姆凛形成了包围圈。

格劳龙迈着沉重的步伐不断靠近，他们已经不能再向后退了。身后正在攻上来的奥克朝上射出一支支箭矢，企图将他们逼回到格劳龙面前。迈兹洛斯明白，如果不设法击退格劳龙的话，他们都会死。

迈兹洛斯抬头看了一眼希姆凛的堡垒，又看了一眼堡垒背部的升降机，然后转过身对玛格洛尔说：“我需要你带我的军队守住东边，弟弟！”迈兹洛斯说，“不要让这些奥克从东边爬上来！”迈兹洛斯看见东坡上布满了奥克，而且正在以极快的速度爬上来。玛格洛尔畏惧地咽了口唾液，点了点头。

交代完这一切后，迈兹洛斯转过头朝堡垒跑去。西边的格劳龙正拖着缓慢的步伐靠近堡垒。迈兹洛斯登上堡垒的顶部，那堡垒的高度正好与格劳龙的头顶齐平。迈兹洛斯站在堡垒上，俯瞰格劳龙。

“你这个畸形的怪物！”迈兹洛斯开口了，“现在你口中的蝼蚁正在俯视你！你心里有什么感觉？”迈兹洛斯用左手把剑举在面前。

格劳龙的爪子用力敲击地面，地面被它砸出一个陷坑。它向前猛扑，两只前爪搭在堡垒的墙壁上，要攀爬上去。“既然你一心求死，我就成全你！”它把头伸到堡垒顶上，张开嘴要喷出那炽烈的火焰。迈兹洛斯向后扑倒，跳进通上堡垒顶端的活板门。那火焰点燃了他的长发。迈兹洛斯大叫着，疼痛感从发尖延伸上来。

“哥哥！”玛格洛尔在堡垒的东边看着。他很想上去帮他，但是他抽不出身。因为东坡攻上来的奥克已经来到近前。

他无暇顾及迈兹洛斯那边，而是转过身大喊：“准备迎敌！”

守护东坡的士兵们拔出了宝剑。无数的奥克军队涌来，他们手执大刀和长矛，企图将这里的精灵尽数屠戮。很多的精灵士兵被奥克的长矛贯穿了身体之后击飞出去。断肢在四处纷飞。双方交战在了一起，玛格洛尔被包围起来。

迈兹洛斯捏紧拳头忍住疼痛。他将着火的头发甩到身前，用自己的宝剑把长发从中间斩断。他又一次发出撕心裂肺的喊叫，然后将那串头发扔在地上。那串头发很快被烧成灰烬散去了。迈兹洛斯从活板门之下爬出来。他脸上的鲜血和灰尘混在一起，但是掩盖不住他坚毅的目光。“显然，蝼蚁的生命力很顽强！”迈兹洛斯继续嘲讽道。

“杀了你！”格劳龙又大喊一声。它慢慢爬上了堡垒顶部，在腿部积蓄力量，准备给面前的迈兹洛斯最后一击。

迈兹洛斯缓缓退到堡垒顶部的南端。现在他的背后下面就是升降机。他知道格劳龙即将对他扑上来。他也准备着随时进行躲避。

格劳龙行动了。它迅捷地腾空，朝迈兹洛斯落下来。迈兹洛斯立马向后倒下去。这样的举动使他在落地时，背部受到了重伤。他感觉到自己的肋骨断裂了，当他站起来时，他的背上已经血肉模糊。他吐出一口血来。但是，这使他躲过了格劳龙的进攻。格劳龙直接飞过他的头顶，正巧仰身落在巨大的升降机上。

“蝼蚁！”格劳龙翻过身大喊，“不要再挣扎了！”

迈兹洛斯虚弱地爬起来，他的意识模糊，但是心中的信念驱使他去进行他计划的最后一步。他突然朝格劳龙冲锋出去，高举宝剑。格劳龙从嗓中发出哼的一声，准备用爪子抓住送上门来的猎物。

但是迈兹洛斯的下一步动作出乎格劳龙的预料。他突然转向朝悬挂着平衡升降机重量的重物的绳子跑去。当格劳龙反应过来时，它的自大已经使它付出了代价。迈兹洛斯瞬间砍断那根绳子。随着重物牵引力的消失，升降机突然塌陷下去。格劳龙就这样摔下了希姆凛南部的峭壁，昏过去了。迈兹洛斯也在同时昏倒在地。

刚才包围着希姆凛的奥克军队突然大乱。他们发出了尖锐的叫声，四处张望着，然后开始逃窜。他们在一瞬间向四下散去，消失不见。当玛格洛尔反应过来的时候，希姆凛周围的奥克军队已经全部消失了。

山下的格劳龙突然间爬起。刚才的跌落像是对它也造成了不小的影响。玛格洛尔刚才隐约能看见，原本包裹着格劳龙全身的坚硬磷甲，在腹部的位置裂开了一道巨大的口子。它在山下用力拍打希姆凛的山墙，但是那岩壁纹丝未动。它像是很愤怒地吐出一口火焰。

那岩壁即使被烤得焦黑，却依旧挺立在那里。

“你们这群蝼蚁！我一定会让你们付出代价的！”格劳龙大喊着。玛格洛尔听得出，这怪物的声音在颤抖。他看见格劳龙逃走了。

玛格洛尔马上跑到迈兹洛斯身边。迈兹洛斯缓缓睁开眼，看着玛格洛尔，紧紧握住了他的手，露出一个释怀的微笑。其他守卫解散开来，开始收集躺在希姆凛山顶的战友的尸体。他们眼中带着泪水，但是也带着希望。因为今天，饱受争议的费艾诺众子又向贝烈瑞安德展示了一个奇迹。

空气中弥漫着一股硝烟味。昨晚草原上那场骤然而起的大火已经将阿德嘉兰烧得面目全非。芬国昐知道，原本每年春天就会到来的阿德嘉兰的花海明年就不会再来了。这片恐怖的土地现在早已不再是他记忆中那片美丽的草原。

芬国昐现在正带领着自己的军队奋战在埃瑞德威斯林山脉以东一里格的地方。他没有退守到巴拉德艾塞尔，因为他知道敌人的数量太多了，他必须有一块空旷的地形让自己的将士们发挥出最强大的实力。所以他决定尝试在草原上消灭奥克的军队。经过一晚上的战斗，他失去了一大半的军队。

他的战士在昨夜发挥出了出乎芬国昐预料的英勇。他仅仅拥有由一万精灵士兵和两千人类战士组成的军队，但是却抵挡住了被派来攻打他的将近十万的奥克大军。当最后一个奥克被杀死时，他的军队开始欢呼起来。在欢呼声中，幸存下来的士兵们开始为死去的将士们收尸。芬国昐把剑插回剑鞘，在堆积的尸体群之间走过。

欢呼声没有持续太久，因为随后他们就听到一阵沉闷的笑声。那笑声很低沉，像是来自地心深处的震动。随之而来的是一阵阵沉重的脚步声。芬国昐的脸瞬间变得惨白，他不知道那是什么声音，但是这么重的响声一定是来自什么恐怖的东西。

芬巩骑马来到父亲身边，跟着他一起来的还有哈多和加尔多。“这是什么声音？”芬巩问。芬国昐的嘴唇抖动着，眼睛里毫无生气。他的瞳孔迅速缩小，战栗的气息在嗓间划过：“如果我没有猜错……”他说到一半，突然被一股浓浓的硫磺味呛到了鼻子，捂着嘴弯下腰咳嗽起来。很奇怪的是，他军队里的所有人都像是被同样的硫磺味给熏到了。

这个味道像是证实了芬国昐的猜想。脚步声逐渐逼近，芬国昐这时候抬起头，看着远方。他们与安格班之间的焦土地上突然泛起一阵灰色的浓烟。他们看见浓烟里有一个发着亮光的的庞大身影。他身旁的芬巩看出来父亲眼中的畏惧，也紧张起来。他期待地等父亲给出他的答案。芬国昐这时候才重新拔出腰间的宝剑凛吉尔：“是勾斯魔格！”

听到了这个名字之后，芬巩胯下的马突然躁动起来。它抬起两只前蹄大声嘶鸣起来。这躁动像是会传染一般，哈多和加尔多的两匹马也开始嘶鸣。嘶鸣声在军队之间逐渐扩散开，像是水面突然泛起的涟漪。芬巩马上开始用昆雅语对着马匹耳语，那骏马才稍微平和了一些下来。众人的心里不安起来。其实他们早就听说过勾斯魔格这个名字，那是魔苟斯手下的炎魔之王，是一位被魔苟斯引导向黑暗的堕落迈雅。但是他们从未亲眼见过，也从未体验过他给他们带来的恐惧。

终于，脚步声来到近前，一个巨大的火焰巨人突然从浓烟中走出。他的实体是黑色的，皮肤表面的各处都燃烧着炽烈的火焰。他有两双手和一双翅膀，背后还有一根尾巴。他的头上长着两个角，一双眼睛是两个深陷下去的空洞。他的口中的牙齿尖端同样有火苗燃烧。

他靠近的时候，所有人都闻到了比刚才更加重的硫磺味。空气也开始灼热起来。芬国昐的士兵们都穿着冬天的既能抵御寒冷又能方便作战的衣服，现在却反而被这衣服给拖累了。他们的额头上开始泌出汗水来。现在这片平地成为了一个巨大的火炉。汗湿的衣服重重地粘在士兵们的身上。

“至高王芬国昐，你击败了奥克的军队，但是你击败不了我！”勾斯魔格说。

他径直朝芬国昐靠近过来。“保护至高王！”哈多大喊。他的家族里的一部分人类士兵冲了上来，但是勾斯魔格的身边冒着火热的蒸汽让他们无法靠近。那蒸汽有一股强大的推力，把他们阻隔在远处。勾斯魔格笑了一下，突然他的一只手不知从什么地方抽出一根巨鞭。那巨鞭是被化为实形的的火焰。他甩动巨鞭，一下子将所有的人类士兵抽离地面，在远处落地。他们的胸前被撕扯开一道大口子，各种内脏在空中飞舞着落地。

勾斯魔格继续朝着芬国昐走着。随着逐渐靠近，芬国昐感觉到温度逐渐升高。很快他就觉得空气像是滚烫的热水一样了。这个时候哈多突然跳下马。“至高王，你先上马！”他对芬国昐说，“我必须保证你的安全！”

芬国昐沉默地看了他一会儿，摇了摇头：“我不会让你们任何一个人牺牲！”

“我们之中必须有人牺牲！”哈多打断了他，“与其全部死在这里，不如让牺牲者的数量减少到最小！”

芬国昐这才把手放在胸口，对哈多行了个礼，跳上了哈多的战马。哈多转过头看着儿子加尔多：“保护好至高王！”加尔多伸出手，哈多也照做了。父子两个把手紧紧握在一起，但是勾斯魔格还在一步步逼近，“快走！”

哈多转过身拔出宝剑，对着勾斯魔格：“马锐赫的子嗣们！”芬国昐统领的军队中，所有的人类都站了出来，挡在勾斯魔格和至高王之间。他们将自己的长矛和盾牌举在身前，向勾斯魔格示威。

芬国昐对哈多点了点头，然后转身驾马离去。所有的诺多族精灵都跟在他身后离开。加尔多紧紧跟着芬国昐，因为他不会忘记父亲告诉他的命令：“保护好至高王！”

看见芬国昐的军队远去，勾斯魔格笑了起来：“你们这些凡人不配与我为敌！”他想要直接绕过这些人类，但是这些人类却追上了他，挡在他面前。勾斯魔格的笑容消失了。他不再绕行，而是直接朝前走去。他一步步靠近哈多组建起的人墙。蒸汽气流开始将这人墙向后压。他们的脚深深陷入土地中。其中一些人被这强大的压力压倒了。他们再也站不起来了。

“挺住！”哈多喊道。

听到哈多的喊声，他手下的人类们开始握住身旁同伴的手臂。人墙居然真的与这高压的蒸汽的力量平衡住了。但是热量灼烧着他们的身体。他们的脸上的皮肤开始脱落，剧烈的疼痛让他们叫出声来。勾斯魔格来到了人墙前。他直接抬起脚踩了上去，一下子被他踩死了四个人类。他们的身体被踩进了泥地里。勾斯魔格就这样从这个小小的突破口跨了过去。来到了人墙的另一侧。

“不要让他过去！”哈多又喊。

突然间所有人都松开了手回头重新跑到了勾斯魔格的面前。他们在他身前重新搭起一道人墙。这个时候众人的衣服已经全部都被烧毁了。有一些人的身上着起了火，他们马上扑到地上滚动起来，以熄灭那火焰。但是他们因为强烈的空气压力也没能站起来。

勾斯魔格重新挥起火焰长鞭。那长鞭一下子将几十个人类瞬间化成一缕青烟，他们身旁的同伴因为长鞭强大的力量被甩出去，又因为蒸汽的推力而飞出几十呎远。人墙现在又一次破裂了，哈多的士兵们现在只剩下零星几十个人。他们没有放弃希望，而是重新集结起来，围住了勾斯魔格，举起剑朝他砍过来。这个时候勾斯魔格的另一只手突然抽出一把火焰形成的巨剑。那剑锋上还在滴下灼热的岩浆。他把剑横向砍来，瞬间将所有的人类看成两截。哈多因为反应较快向后一跳躲过了。

勾斯魔格没有停止攻击，举起巨剑向面前仅剩的敌人劈过去。哈多举起剑招架住了，但是仅仅从体型上的差距就不难看出，这场力量的较量胜负已定。哈多跪倒在地上，用尽身上最后的力量扛住那把剑，但是勾斯魔格还在邪恶地笑着。那把巨剑上淌下的岩浆滴到了哈多的身上，他的左手瞬间被烧焦。他大声喊叫着，被勾斯魔格的巨剑压倒在地。勾斯魔格没有就这样劈死他，而是用灼热的手将他抓起，把满身疮痍的他撕成两截。

“不自量力的凡人！”勾斯魔格手里抓着哈多的上半身说着，然后把他扔了出去。

他想要继续向前走，追杀那些逃走的人，但是当他看见他面前不远处流淌的西瑞安河的时候，他停下了脚步。“我……”他的声音开始颤抖，“我可不想和乌欧牟作战……”他说着，转身离开了。

芬国昐带着自己的军队飞快跑过了到巴拉德艾塞尔之间的一里格距离。芬国昐的身后传来阵阵惨叫声，但是很快就消散殆尽了。鼻腔中闻到的硝烟气味逐渐弱化，这说明勾斯魔格已经离他们有一段距离了。

当芬国昐的要塞出现在他的视线中时，他看见驻扎在要塞里的士兵比他所留下的多了许多。他发现这些人不是他的人，因为他们身上画着纳国斯隆德的徽记。巴拉德艾塞尔是一座白色的要塞，它攀附在黯影山脉山脚下的岩壁上，看上去固若金汤。要塞中有些通道可以通往山脉的另一端，进入芬国昐的土地希斯路姆。要塞的侧面有一泓从岩壁上倾泻而下的泉水。精灵们称它为艾塞尔西瑞安。这泉水正是西瑞安河的源头。这道水流沿着要塞的墙根流向南方，河道逐渐变宽，随后流过一片目所能及的沼泽色瑞赫，转入黯影山脉与埃霍瑞亚斯环山之间的西瑞安河谷。

他们的军队接近要塞时，芬国昐听见士兵们都深深呼出一口气，因为他们刚刚与死神打了交道。城门对他们敞开，就在这时，纳国斯隆德的领主芬罗德带着几个精灵骑着骏马飞驰而出，来到芬国昐面前。

“至高王！”他对芬国昐行礼，“你的使者一到我的王国，我马上就开始准备军队出征安格班了。就在今天破晓时刻我的军队越过了色瑞赫沼泽，来到你的要塞。但是却没有见到你。我看见阿德嘉兰草原成为一片焦土，因此我让我的军队驻扎在了你的要塞里，等待你的回归。请下达给我下一步的命令吧！”芬罗德身后紧跟的是纳国斯隆德的将领盖米尔和格温多兄弟。

芬国昐看着芬罗德，心中不禁感到一种讽刺。他明明向着贝烈瑞安德的各处都送去了信使，但费艾诺众子，共同组成安格班合围的盟友拒绝了他，他自己的亲兄弟图尔巩更是对他的警告置若罔闻，却反而是这位王国位于遥远南方，在他看来最养尊处优的精灵王，是唯一一个响应了他的号召的。

“先回去再说吧！”芬国昐说。

芬罗德带着芬国昐和他的军队回到了巴拉德艾塞尔的大门里。驻守在要塞里的芬罗德的士兵把他们的马牵走，并给他们递来了很多水。他们在经过一夜的斗争之后确实已经渴得不行了。像往常一样，这水是从艾塞尔西瑞安汲取的。每当芬国昐的战士们凯旋，其他的守军都会准备好西瑞安河水慰问他们。

芬罗德在大门处翻身下马，然后走到芬国昐身边，扶他从马上下来。这并不是因为芬国昐年迈而不方便上下马，而是出于芬罗德对至高王的尊敬。毕竟精灵是永远不会老得无法行动的。在到了一定的年纪，他们就会完全停止老化。

芬国昐来到马下之后，马上对芬罗德说：“昨夜我的将士奋战在阿德嘉兰草原上的时候，你有听说任何从安格班合围其他地方传来的消息吗？”

俊美的芬罗德摇了摇头，举止优雅随和：“在我的兄弟之间，我只收到了我的二弟的消息。他向我报告说他镇守的西瑞安河谷还没有受到奥克的进攻。其余各地都与我们断了音讯。尤其是我的另外两个弟弟安格罗德和艾格诺尔。他们本应该从多松尼安派了信使前来报告情况了。毕竟这么大规模的攻击，他们必然也被波及到了。”

芬国昐喘着气，刚才的所见还历历在目。那是炎魔之王勾斯魔格，是魔苟斯最强大的副官，是奥克军队的统帅。他猜测哈多现在已经遇难了。他不敢想下去。“我刚才在城墙上都看见了。”芬罗德说，“哨兵说看到那个火焰怪物杀死了那些战斗的人类，但是出于未知的原因他没有追过来。”

芬罗德的话证实了芬国昐的猜想。“那是勾斯魔格，魔苟斯的副官之一。他原本是一位迈雅，但是堕落到了邪恶的一方。”芬国昐说，“除了奥克、吸血鬼和巨狼之外，还有一些像勾斯魔格这样的神灵投向了大敌。他的另一个副官也是迈雅，妖术师索隆。”

“从东方传来消息，在费艾诺之子的战线上出现了会说话的巨大蜥蜴怪物。”芬罗德压抑住心中的惊讶说。

芬巩突然开口了：“那是金龙格劳龙。它还没有发育完全的时候我和它战斗过。东部战线的情况怎么样？迈兹洛斯守下了东贝烈瑞安德了吗？”芬罗德看着他，知道他为什么如此心急。因为芬巩和迈兹洛斯之前的情感如同亲兄弟一般。

“希姆凛守住了，迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔正在重建那里。但是凯勒巩、库茹芬和卡兰希尔带他们的人逃往了南方。”芬罗德说。

芬巩点了点头。听到迈兹洛斯安全的消息，他松了一口气。

“不管是炎魔之王勾斯魔格、金龙格劳龙还是妖术师索隆，他们的实力都太强大了。暂时还没有听说有人在战场上见到了索隆。我们必须万事小心。”芬国昐说，“我认为魔苟斯接下来还会进攻巴拉德艾塞尔，因为虽然他已经打通了南下到贝烈瑞安德的许多道路，要侵袭希斯路姆全境却还是不得不经过黯影山脉。所以如果你愿意，我需要你的军队继续留守这里，芬罗德。”

菲纳芬之子看着芬国昐，举止优雅的弯了弯腰，说道：“至高王的要求我理应服从。但是我来这里的路上经过了西瑞安河上的米那斯提力斯。我的二弟也担心他那里将是魔苟斯的下一个目标。”芬罗德转身看了看身后的将领盖米尔和格温多兄弟两个，那是他最可靠的近身护卫。然后他又对至高王开口道，“我不能亲自留下来，因为当米那斯提力斯遭到围攻时，我的弟弟一定会希望有我的陪伴。但是我可以留下盖米尔和我的军队。盖米尔是我最能信任的将领，他会带领我的军队为你坚守要塞。我必须即日启程前往米那斯提力斯。我只需要调走格温多和几位士兵在路上保护我。”

当金色的曙光洒进迷雾笼罩的色瑞赫沼泽时，芬罗德与护送他的小队正好到达了这里。他们昨天上午从芬国昐的要塞出发，走水路沿着西瑞安河一路漂流。小队有五个人，除了芬罗德与格温多之外，还有他挑选的三位士兵。芬罗德把他自己的军队全部留在了巴拉德艾塞尔，因为他们都相信那里还会受到攻击。而他正在前往自己的二弟欧洛德瑞斯的地盘。

欧洛德瑞斯守护的是卫戍之塔米那斯提力斯。这座塔位于一座孤岛上。孤岛叫做托尔西瑞安，是西瑞安河上游处，河谷段的水流堆积而成的。河谷段北起色瑞赫沼泽，南至布砾希阿赫渡口，其间完全夹在东西两座山脉之间。它们分别是黯影山脉和埃霍瑞亚斯环山。

西瑞安河的水流在流进沼泽地之后开始被泥泞的积淤变得分散。这正形成了色瑞赫沼泽。在这样的冬天的凌晨，沼泽地里总是弥漫着浓浓的雾气。西瑞安河在沼泽的另一端，因为两边山脉的收束作用重新汇聚成一股强劲的水流，形成西瑞安河谷。

他们的船搁浅在了沼泽地里。接下来他们要徒步涉过色瑞赫沼泽，然后再走不到一天的水路就能在托尔西瑞安靠岸了。格温多和三位随行的士兵把他们之前乘坐的两艘独木舟扛了起来。他们的脚深深地踩进泥地里，印出几串连续的脚印。泥水因为踩踏从地上飞溅起来，粘在众人的身上和脸上。就连芬罗德金黄色的头发都粘上了些许泥渍。

因为浓雾的缘故，他们走得并不快。太阳的升起并没有太有效地稀释掉湿冷的雾气。当时间到了正午的时候，雾才终于淡了一些。他们看见，沼泽里有很多尊乌黑色的石像。这些石像像是赤身裸体的精灵的样貌。它们的脸长得妖艳异常，即便是那些明显是男性外形的石像。这些“精灵”的上嘴唇露出两颗尖锐的犬齿，而背上都长着翅膀，那些翅膀像是饱经摧残般破烂不堪。男性外形的那些石像体态修长，却有着结实的肌肉，是那种能够令女人们产生无限遐想的样貌，从胯下可以看见他们那健硕得难以掩盖的巨柱；而女性外形的那些则身材曼妙，每一条凹凸的曲线都透露出美感，那一对对挺拔的胸脯如峰峦般起伏，让男人们神往。

这样的外形不禁让他们想到了魔苟斯手下的那些恐怖的吸血鬼们。这些生物由妖术师索隆率领，是最残忍的嗜血与最强烈的色欲的代表。

“我们几天前经过的时候，还没有这些雕像吧？”芬罗德说。

格温多点了点头。他也不记得自己曾见过这些外形诱人的人像了。他们来到一座石像的近前，看着那栩栩如生的眼睛。芬罗德甚至有一刻觉得那些雕塑是活的。一位士兵伸出了手去，触碰了石像那性感的嘴唇。那石像的眼睛突然动了起来，她一口咬住士兵的手指，将它咬断下来。她忽的一扇翅膀，向天上飞起来。

“是吸血鬼幻化成了那些雕像！”在那个士兵的惨叫声中，芬罗德大喊道。

其他人都开始向后退开，那个被咬掉了手指的士兵跪在地上，捂住伤口，无力地喊叫着以缓解疼痛。那个飞上天的吸血鬼一转身飞下来，士兵忍着痛觉想要去拔宝剑，却已经来不及了。吸血鬼用一只脚将他拔剑的手踩住，另一条腿跨上他的肩膀，士兵的脸深埋在她的两腿之间。吸血鬼发出一阵快意的呻吟，然后借用身体的重量把士兵按倒。

格温多想去救他，但是在他们的周围，更多的吸血鬼苏醒过来。那些吸血鬼在他们的上空盘旋，寻找进攻的机会，而他们用宝剑试图不让吸血鬼们近身。

而刚才的士兵就没这么幸运了。他被按倒在地面后，趴在地上疯狂呕吐着，不知道是在吸血鬼的腿间尝到了什么令人作呕的滋味。他的脸埋在淤泥中，神情有些恍惚。除了刚才的吸血鬼外，更多的围了上去。他们将他紧紧按在地上，撕烂了他的每一寸衣服。不知多少的怪物将他紧紧包围，用舌头在他的身上舔舐着，仿佛在发泄心中难填的浴火，不论男女。不久之后那些嘴中的尖牙咬住了他的每一寸皮肤，吮吸起他的血液。

过了一会儿惨叫声戛然而止，那些吸血鬼四散而去，加入天上盘旋着的那些，而地上只留下一个赤裸的瘪尸，看不出一丝生气。芬罗德被这情形吓到了。他明白了一个事实，他们遭到了妖术师索隆的伏击。

“夙林格威希尔，你可别全把他们弄死了。已经很久没有活着的精灵可以好好调教一下了呢！”空气中传来一阵柔软的说话声。虽然那是一种男声，但芬罗德险些把它当成是女人的声音。

在他们面前的地方，出现了一阵黑烟，不久后黑烟凝聚成了一个披着黑色斗篷的人形。那人脸色苍白，面容冷峻妖艳，嘴上也是长着两颗尖牙，还挂着丝丝血迹。刚才第一个开始活动的女性吸血鬼飞到他面前落地：“我会为你留下玩物的，亲爱的索隆。”夙林格威希尔说，“但先让我们尽情地杀戮吧！”

索隆笑了起来，低下头咬住了夙林格威希尔右边的乳头。红黑色的血从索隆的嘴唇下溢出，女吸血鬼露出享受的神情。他们仿佛全然不关心那些被吸血鬼围起来的精灵们。索隆松开口，夙林格威希尔的胸口留下了一个深深的咬痕。黑血继续从那里滴下来。“留一个下来就行了。”索隆说。

他突然消失在原地。夙林格威希尔露出一丝微笑。接下来的瞬间，芬罗德身边出现了索隆的黑影，用匕首刺死了又一个士兵。另一位士兵上前两步用剑挥砍索隆，但他又化成一缕黑烟散去了。夙林格威希尔快速俯冲过来，用她那诱人的双脚夹住那个士兵的头发，把他揪了起来。士兵大叫着被带上天去。夙林格威希尔把他从高空扔下，摔成一滩血水。天上的吸血鬼飞下来几个，开始舔吮地上的血液。

当索隆又一次想要显形来刺杀格温多的时候，格温多却没有给他这个机会。他灵巧地反应过来，直接用剑刺向他。索隆的脸颊被他划伤，他不得不重新化为黑烟并显形在几十呎外。他用手擦掉脸上的血，用嘴舔干净，愤怒地看着他们。他挥了挥手，四周的吸血鬼集结起来向芬罗德和格温多围紧，要攻击他们。就在这时候，一阵箭矢从侧面射来，将空中的吸血鬼射落了大部分。

芬罗德向东北方望去，看见了一支人类的军队。他认得那些人类，他们是贝奥家族的。索隆眼见突然陷入劣势，这时突然用低沉的声音说：“芬罗德王，总有一天，你还是会落到我的手里的。到时候，你恐怕会求着我杀掉你呢。”

军队包围了上来，吸血鬼们向高空飞去散了。索隆又变成了一团黑烟消失，夙林格威希尔最后也飞上天去。敌人全部消失后，领导着这些军队的人类巴拉希尔走上来：“芬罗德王，我是贝奥家族的族长巴拉希尔。我带来了多松尼安的消息。你的两个幼弟为了掩护我的族人撤退而战死在了那里，他们与奥克战斗至最后一刻。但他们的驻军已经提前撤到了米那斯提力斯。”他说，“我在多松尼安的高地上望见你们遭到围困，来把你救出围困。”

芬罗德听到两个弟弟阵亡的消息，眼中闪过一丝泪光。但是他很快将眼中的表情藏了起来。并没有人注意到这细小的情绪变化。“那么我的弟弟们死得其所了。贝奥家族的巴拉希尔，感谢你的救援。我现在要前往米那斯提力斯，那里需要你的族人的帮助。”

巴拉希尔笑了笑，摇了摇头说：“王的盛情我不能拒绝，但是多松尼安是我们曾居住过的地方，我们不能放弃守护那里，我们不能任由它遭到奥克的荼毒。我和我的族人会回到那些高地的林间去隐居。”

听他这么说，芬罗德脱下手上的一枚戒指，那戒指上有两条蛇，头戴金花皇冠，一条嘴巴向上张开，一条向下吐信。两条蛇包围着一颗绿色的宝石。“那么这个戒指，当做我的承诺。为了回报人类巴拉希尔的支援。若他和他的后代需要，只要拿着这个戒指找到我，我会尽我所能为他达成目的！”

有人说，历史的进程就像车轮，车轮滚滚向前，无数微尘被车轮扬起，卷入属于它的机缘巧合。但此时的芬罗德并不知道，这样的承诺会将他带上什么样的结局。


	13. 第十二章 凛冬的挽歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔苟斯发动的突击战的攻势平缓了下来，但安格班合围却彻底被破坏。战斗逐渐冷却为对合围中还未被攻陷的要塞的围城。东贝烈瑞安德的大门已经对敌人敞开，希姆凛被彻底包围。倘若西瑞安河谷的卫戍之塔米那斯提力斯沦陷，贝烈瑞安德全境都将被战火点燃。同米那斯提力斯一样，巴拉德艾塞尔一旦被攻破，敌人便可直接穿过黯影山脉入侵希斯路姆。而在此时，巴拉希尔的族人还游荡在多松尼安的土地上。在色瑞赫沼泽救下芬罗德王后，他们已经彻底惹怒了索隆，他们的命运又会如何……

嘈杂的声音刺痛着巴拉德艾塞尔每一位守城士兵的神经。即便是在要塞的深处，也能听到来自阿德嘉兰草原上的喧嚣。不，现在精灵们已经不再称呼安格班门前的那片草原为阿德嘉兰了。

骤火之战仅仅持续了三天左右，大敌的军队就把曾维持了几百年的安格班合围打破了。这场战役在三天后化为了一场围城战。是魔苟斯的军队对安格班合围中各处还未被攻陷的要塞的围城。而那三天里，曾经花海遍布的阿德嘉兰，现在竟与恐怖的安格班要塞风格迥异了。翠绿的草原现在成为一片焦黑的荒漠，上面四处流淌着从桑戈洛锥姆巨峰上淌下的岩浆。草原上已经没有曾经属于诺多精灵的骑兵巡逻了，取而代之的是乌泱泱一片的奥克军团以及他们的营地。这片形成于“骤火之战”达戈·布拉戈拉赫的荒漠，现在被精灵们叫做安法乌格砾斯。在辛达语中，这意味着“令人窒息的烟尘”。

荒漠上那嘈杂的声音，来源于那些广袤分布的奥克营地中。那些象征着绝对的邪恶的生物，在失去精灵的样貌的那一刻就同时失去了人性。即便是与他们生活在一个营地中的战友们，他们也会产生激烈的争吵，那些口中吐出的粗鄙之语就算是脾气粗鲁的矮人都不会提及分毫。这些争吵最后会以一方的死亡告终。

但是奥克的数量却始终与日俱增。没有人知道这个种族是怎么繁殖的。有人说在安格班中存在女性的奥克，专门被作为繁殖奥克的工具；也有人说魔苟斯拥有从令人作呕的粪池中生产新奥克的技术；还有人说是那些身形诱人的吸血鬼中的女性，代替了女性奥克的位置。但无论是哪种方试，过程一定及其恶心。

这是中洲冬末的凌晨，也是455年的最后一天。哈多家族，也就是曾经的马锐赫家族的族长加尔多正信步在艾塞尔要塞的城墙上。他低头俯瞰城墙下的那些营地，发现这些营地驻扎得比昨天更加靠近了。

在骤火之战爆发之后至今的这些时间里，从贝烈瑞安德的各处都派来了信使。东贝烈瑞安德的防线遭到严重破坏，阿格隆隘口和玛格洛尔豁口对敌人敞开了。现在他们可以随意南下到东贝烈瑞安德的土地上，而希姆拉德平原和沙盖理安现在已经荒无人烟。

费艾诺的次子玛格洛尔逃难到长子迈兹洛斯的要塞希姆凛，那里被坚守住了，但遭到了四面的包围。费艾诺之子凯勒巩和库茹芬逃往南方，根据纳国斯隆德来的信使的消息，他们去寻求芬罗德的庇护了。卡兰希尔逃往了阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯驻守的南方。

盖理安河的上游被奥克占领，但他们还不敢下到更加南边的七河之地欧西瑞安德，因为阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯，以及那边的绿精灵顽强地抵抗着奥克的军队。

不久前有一群来自多松尼安的人类。这些都是贝奥家族的老幼妇孺，带领他们的是巴拉希尔的妻子埃美迪尔。她们声称多松尼安被攻陷，巴拉希尔要求她带这些人来希斯路姆寻求避难。而那些男人们还生死未卜。这些人现在被安排与哈多家族一起生活在多尔罗明。

后来米那斯提力斯派来了信使，报告说巴拉希尔的人回到了多松尼安，但是索隆在悬赏这些人，恐怕是凶多吉少。安格罗德和艾格诺尔在骤火之战中战死，他们的残余势力在先前被派去了卫戍之塔。芬罗德和他手下的大将格温多现在也在协助欧洛德瑞斯驻守西瑞安河谷。

多瑞亚斯的辛葛王没有派来信使，但是生活在布瑞希尔森林的哈烈丝一族传来消息，说加尔多的儿子胡林和胡奥还和他们在一起，因为北边的卫戍之塔尚未沦陷，他们现在还没有被进攻的威胁。

至于至高王芬国昐的次子图尔巩，据说外界除了芬国昐和芬巩，没有人知道他那隐匿的王国究竟在哪里。

加尔多回忆着在这么短的时间内所了解到的战况。既然迈兹洛斯遭到了四面的围攻，不知道他还能够坚持多久。没有供给，他们必定会被消耗殆尽。而巴拉德艾塞尔短时间还不会被拿下，因为黯影山脉的阻隔，奥克没办法绕到他们的背面形成包围圈。这样只要希斯路姆境内源源不断地送来补给，他们就暂时不会失守。

加尔多现在很担心米那斯提力斯的战况，一旦那里被攻下来，那么奥克就能轻易顺着西瑞安河谷南下，进攻布瑞希尔森林。而他的两个儿子就在那里。胡林今年十四岁，而胡奥只有十一岁。想到他们可能会在慌乱中措手不及然后被屠戮，他就皱起了眉头。

这会儿巴拉德艾塞尔的守军们正在准备晚上迎接新年的宴会，而他并没有心情。他抬头望向天空企图找寻一丝光亮，但是没有月光，没有星光。他找不到东方那理应即将升起的曙光，只看到天际线上的暗红色。

这时候，他看见要塞侧面的小门打开了，一个身穿斗篷的人骑着马独自走了出来。加尔多觉得很可疑，在这样的日子里，守军中谁会独自走上安法乌格砾斯？他马上转身走下城墙，追出了要塞。

那马匹的脚步不快，加尔多跟在后面跑了一会儿，就追到了那人的身后。加尔多开口说：“你是什么人，为什么在破晓时分离开要塞？”

前面骑行的人停下脚步，缓缓转过头，摘下面罩。东方的乌云下透出的晦暗朝阳照亮了那个人的脸庞。那是一双充满智慧的眼睛，那是芬国昐！“至高王，我没想到是你。”加尔多立即跑到马匹跟前跪下。他本应该注意到的，这匹马正是芬国昐的坐骑洛哈洛尔。

芬国昐沉默许久，然后开口了，用着平稳低沉的声音：“不知道死了多少人了。”他的声音如同大地之下深沉的震动，“这是什么样的仇恨？诺多族不能忍受这样的恨。我是至高王，而我却无法为我的子民做任何的事情，只能据守在我的要塞里，像一个缩头乌龟？虽然我不是费艾诺，我的仇恨之火不如他那般灼人。但即便是这样，我也必须让魔苟斯为那些逝去的生命付出代价！”

加尔多抬起头，看见他斗篷下覆盖着的银色盔甲。但是他不明白芬国昐的目的，他皱起眉头看着至高王。“加尔多，你不会明白的。这次我要去安格班挑战魔苟斯。他是维拉也好，不是也罢，我知道这一去，我一定是不可能活着回来了。如果我死在魔苟斯的手上，帮我昭告所有的诺多精灵，芬巩将接替我的位置，成为至高王。”

太阳渐渐升起，而那乌云即便是再厚重，却还是有光芒能够照亮大地。加尔多此刻注视着芬国昐，他像一尊雕塑般一动不动。他心想，即便是最强劲的飓风，芬国昐也还是能像这样傲然挺立的吧。

芬国昐挥了挥手，加尔多立刻站起来给他让开。芬国昐甩动缰绳，洛哈洛尔发出一阵嘶鸣，飞奔出去。加尔多看见他在马背上拔出宝剑凛吉尔，高高举起。剑锋上的寒气看上去直逼天上厚重的浓云。

一个冰蓝色的身影穿梭在安法乌格砾斯之上的奥克营地间。那是芬国昐，从高处俯瞰下去，他如同黑色夜空中划过的一颗流星。他刚刚破晓的时候从巴拉德艾塞尔要塞出发，已经狂奔了很久了。现在是日落时刻，他的背上插着几支箭矢，应该是淬了毒的，因为他现在感到万分乏力。芬国昐的嘴唇惨白，脸色阴沉。他的意识开始模糊，而他现在已经快到安格班要塞的门前了。

他告诉自己，他不能这么白白死去。即便自己真的体力不支，他也要倒在与魔苟斯的决斗之中。这样的意念支撑着他，使他紧紧贴在马背上。他用沾满黑色血液的凛吉尔在身边疯狂挥砍，一些企图从侧面攻击他的奥克被他那冷酷的剑锋砍成在地上爬行的残废。他的面前站了很多的奥克长矛手。他们将尖锐的长矛挡在身前，想要逼停洛哈洛尔的步伐。

洛哈洛尔的身体也已经千疮百孔了。它仿佛不畏惧疼痛一般，直接撞上长矛手们。那些奥克被它撞倒在地，被它的马蹄踏入焦黑的砂砾中。洛哈洛尔喘气和嘶鸣的声音响彻营地，震慑心脏，但它却依然步伐稳健。

他们的身后跟着几十个骑着座狼的奥克士兵。他们挥舞着大刀，却追不上芬国昐飞驰的速度。有许多弓箭手在身后射箭。他们不久就冲出了阻拦在通往安格班路上的最后一个营地。剧烈的刺痛掐着芬国昐的神经。背后座狼骑手的喊叫声还没有淡去，他们还在追。

天上开始下雪了，太阳也已经落到地平线下。但他感觉不到寒冷，因为桑戈洛锥姆的岩浆在他的四周流淌。雪花在空气中就化为了水滴。他看见一个奥克骑着座狼来到与他们平行的地方，朝他伸出手来。他用凛吉尔砍掉了那只手，黑色的血溅了他一脸。

汗水浸湿了他身上的盔甲。他在奔跑中脱下了斗篷。从左侧又上来一个骑手，芬国昐把斗篷朝奥克扔过去，罩在他的头上。因为视线的遮挡，那个奥克从座狼身上摔了下来。那匹座狼却没有停下脚步，继续逼近芬国昐。来到近前时，座狼猛劲一扑，将洛哈洛尔扑倒在地上。芬国昐摔了下来，用乏力的四肢爬起来。他看见洛哈洛尔用马蹄踢开了刚刚的座狼。但是更多的骑手追了上来，他们用刀砍下了洛哈洛尔的头。

芬国昐抬起头，发现天上还有很多的吸血鬼在盘旋。他很快就被奥克给包围起来。他们对他疯狂的试探着，却不敢对他发起攻击。因为他们还记得，有多少同类被他手上那把剑斩首。天空中，一个吸血鬼俯冲而下，企图用翅膀攻击芬国昐。芬国昐不知道此刻是什么给了他力量，或许是身上的痛觉让他保持了清醒。他居然闪身躲过了吸血鬼的攻击。当她因为攻击落空而企图飞回天上时，芬国昐用剑砍下了她的右脚。吸血鬼发出凄厉的叫喊，然后落到岩浆里去了。那吸血鬼的身体在接近岩浆的地方就燃起熊熊烈火，在浸入岩浆之后被完全熔化了。

他用力踢走吸血鬼的那只脚，落在奥克的包围圈前。奥克被吓了一跳，后退几步。让芬国昐感到疑惑的是，什么给了自己这样的战斗力。他看见敌人们已经不敢再靠近他了。他径直走到位于桑戈洛锥姆岩壁上的一扇钢铁大门前，用力擂响了它。奥克们步步后退，被这如雷贯耳的叫门声惊吓着。

“魔苟斯！自从你杀死了芬威，将双圣树摧毁，我们诺多族精灵就与你势不两立！”芬国昐的叫喊声中，巨峰随之震动，“我的同胞的生命，要你血偿！出来受死吧！”就在这时候，大门打开了。

一个高达三十呎的身影从大门中走出来。他身穿深黑色的铠甲，上面还燃烧着火焰。他的手里拿着一把装着铁链的锤子，另一只手是一把盾牌。他的头顶上带着铁质的王冠，镶着三颗发出银白色光芒的宝石。那光芒瞬间照亮了整个荒漠。那就是精灵宝钻。

“是你要挑战我吗，凡人？”魔苟斯的声音像是来自地核深处的恐怖嚎叫。

芬国昐心中产生了畏惧。如果说问起他这辈子见过的最恐怖的场景是什么的话，这就是了。他退缩了，向后倒在地上。魔苟斯发出沉闷的笑声，轰击着芬国昐的神经。“你还没见识到真正的恐惧，凡人！”

就在这时候，芬国昐感觉空气的温度变低了。一阵风吹来，魔苟斯被刮得用手捂住了眼睛。那阵风带着天上的雪花飞向地面。他看到有些雪花落在了他的宝剑凛吉尔的剑锋上，他的剑锋表面像是散出了冰冷刺骨的寒气。周围的岩浆逐渐凝结成黑色的岩石，地面结出一层冰霜。

魔苟斯睁开眼看着四周：“乌欧牟，是你吗？”他发出嘲讽的笑声，“你以为有你的帮助，这个凡人就能击败我？”芬国昐明白了，是水之神乌欧牟在帮他。他能够至今还保持清醒，都是乌欧牟的指引。“品尝凛冬的怒火吧，恶魔！”

他感到自己心中的恐惧被一扫而空了，他捡起地上的凛吉尔，对着魔苟斯大声喊叫。魔苟斯的腿微微后退，仿佛即便是他也被这吼叫声给吓到了。“那么，我会让你死的痛快一些的。能死在我的地狱之锤格龙得之下，是你的荣幸。”

魔苟斯在下一秒甩动起他的战锤，那铁链带着锤子的头部重重砸了下来。芬国昐灵巧地闪身躲过去，那锤子在地上砸出一个深坑。那深坑大到足以将几个精灵埋进去。被砸开的地表下析出岩浆，但很快被冰冷的空气冻结。魔苟斯又一次甩起锤子挥向芬国昐，这一次他在地上翻滚着，来到魔苟斯的脚下，对着他的左脚刺入了凛吉尔。魔苟斯的惨叫在他的头顶响起来。他拔出宝剑，滚烫的血液喷溅而出，射到他的脸上。他脸颊的皮肤被烫伤了。

魔苟斯抬起脚想要踩芬国昐，芬国昐忍住了脸上的疼痛向后跳开。魔苟斯踩空了，芬国昐抓住机会用力砍下了魔苟斯的一只脚趾。魔苟斯后退两步，蹲下来把手伸向芬国昐。他向后躺倒，把宝剑刺进他的手心。

魔王站了起来，放弃了独自进攻。他挥了挥手，天上飞下来两个吸血鬼。他们从芬国昐的两侧靠近，芬国昐用剑刺入了其中一个的胸膛，却被另一个用腿从身后夹起来。他把芬国昐带离地面，来到魔苟斯的面前，要把他送入魔苟斯的口中。这一刻，芬国昐挣扎着用剑拦腰砍断了那个吸血鬼，然后顺势落到魔苟斯的脸上。他用剑深深插入魔苟斯的左眼，然后在他的脸上划出三道伤口。

他抬起头看见魔苟斯王冠上的精灵宝钻。如果能抢走这些宝钻，他就能结束诺多族的远征了。想到这里，他爬上王冠，想要用剑把宝钻撬下来。魔苟斯伸手来抓他，他想要用剑去防守，但那宝剑被宝钻与王冠之间的缝隙卡住了。他被魔苟斯抓起来，用力摔在地上。

芬国昐感觉自己的脊柱和肋骨全部都摔断了，他的腿已经没有了知觉。他看见魔苟斯把凛吉尔拔出来，扔在几十呎外。魔苟斯发出一阵笑声，并没有用锤子结束他的生命，而是把他左手的盾牌重重压下来。芬国昐用手挡着那像一座山一样的盾牌的重量。他的手臂开始支撑不住，他被深深压进砂砾里。

“啊——”魔王大声喊叫起来。芬国昐用最后的意识睁开眼睛，看见天空中飞来很多大鹰。那些大鹰驱赶掉了天上的吸血鬼，其中一只则是揪住了魔苟斯的头发。魔苟斯向后倒下去，芬国昐感觉自己身上的重压消失了。那只大鹰是众鹰之王梭隆多。它飞下来抓起芬国昐的身体，然后所有的大鹰都跟着它飞上高空。

这是芬国昐最后时刻看到的景象了，因为他的心跳随后就停止了。在魔苟斯的呐喊声之中，在安法乌格砾斯的上空，诺多的至高王的灵魂回到了死亡之神曼督斯的殿堂。巴拉德艾塞尔的钟声刚刚敲过十二下，这钟声预示着新年的开始，也预示着凛冬的陨落。大鹰在空中凄厉地鸣叫，凛冽的寒风在荒漠上肆虐，那风声像是一曲挽歌。

距离芬国昐离开“泉畔之塔”巴拉德艾塞尔已经过去了两周。来自海上的温暖的海风为希斯路姆吹来了春天的气息。但是诺多精灵们的心却冷如寒冬。他们的至高王死了。大鹰将至高王陨落的消息带到了诺多精灵居住的各处。芬国昐的尸体被图尔巩安葬在了刚多林城外的图姆拉登平原上。

巴拉德艾塞尔的守军为芬国昐唱了整整一周的挽歌。这段时间，笑声像是被从诺多精灵的生活中剥离了开来。初春这场雨已经连下了三天，还伴随着阵阵哀痛的雷鸣。芬巩正站在泉畔之塔的城墙上。雨水打湿了他的身体和头发。他低头望着城下一天天逼近的包围圈，任凭雨水灌进眼睛里。在诺多精灵之中，没有人比他更加的悲痛。但是父亲的离世，还给他带来了沉重的担子。因为现在的他，是诺多的至高王。

他望着城墙内侧，那里现在有很多的辛达族精灵。他们并非来自于多瑞亚斯，而是海岸边的法拉斯民。带领着这些人的是造船者奇尔丹，他驻守着包括布砾松巴尔和埃格拉瑞斯特在内的法拉斯诸港。他这次造访巴拉德艾塞尔的目的，是为了对至高王的阵亡表达哀痛。同时也为泉畔之塔带来了产自海港的大量物资。这些辛达族精灵现在正准备动身离开，回到法拉斯去。

芬巩走进要塞内环的主堡，雨水滴下来，在他身后留下一串水迹。他走进自己住的房间，房间的窗户外投进来亮白色的光芒，洒在一个坐在凳子上的孩子的脸上。那孩子一脸稚嫩地看着芬巩进来，露出一个可爱的笑容。“爸爸！”他踉踉跄跄跑向芬巩，抱住他，又马上后退几步，急忙擦掉自己身上沾到的雨水。

“埃睿尼安，我的星辰。”芬巩说，“你想不想去海港居住啊？和那些法拉斯的灰精灵居住在一起。”芬巩慈爱地对他笑着，抚摸他的头发，“跟爸爸来！”他拉起埃睿尼安的右手，带他走出房间。

他们来到通往希斯路姆的通道口，芬巩看到奇尔丹刚刚骑上一匹马。奇尔丹的脸型瘦削，灰色的头发卷翘着披下来。他的肤色不是一般的精灵那样的白皙，而是看上去饱经海风吹拂的黄色。他穿着米色的长袍，看着走来的芬巩和埃睿尼安。

“芬巩陛下！”奇尔丹鞠了一躬，“我们马上就要离开了。”奇尔丹看着他身旁的埃睿尼安，笑了笑，“吉尔-加拉德殿下，你好！”吉尔-加拉德是其他精灵对埃睿尼安的称呼。

芬巩抱起了埃睿尼安，把他放到奇尔丹的马上。“现在辛达族里，我最相信的就是你，奇尔丹。泉畔之塔总有一天会失守的，但埃睿尼安还小，我不希望他死在这里。”他说，“请你带他去法拉斯诸港，保护他的安全！”

奇尔丹呆呆地看了芬巩一会儿，然后坚定的点了点头：“感谢你的信任，至高王。我会尽全力保护他的安全。”这个时候，埃睿尼安哭了起来。因为他感觉到了自己要与父亲离别了。他想要下马，但马背太高了。

“走吧，奇尔丹。”他拍了拍奇尔丹的大腿，然后转身离开了。埃睿尼安在他身后向他招手，但他没有回头。

他听见身后的通道门打开了，一阵喧闹的马蹄声后，哭声安静下来，但他没有回头。

眼泪在他的眼眶中打转，世界已经改变了，他也改变了，他这样想。但他没有回头。

曾经的安格班合围的那几个还顽强挺立的要塞，就这样在重兵的包围中度过了一年多。如今已经是月亮升起后的第457个夏季了。

高耸的黯影山脉和埃霍瑞亚斯之间的夹缝地带，被诺多精灵们称为西瑞安河谷。河谷北起色瑞赫沼泽，直到布砾希阿赫渡口结束。河谷整体呈现东北朝西南的走向。河谷中西瑞安河的水流非常急促。尤其是在这样的夏汛期间，潺潺的水声在河谷纵横不绝于耳。

在河谷的中段，水流被一座孤岛分开成两支，然后在孤岛的另一端重新汇聚。这座孤岛即是托尔西瑞安。岛上伫立着一座固若金汤的高塔米那斯提力斯，“卫戍之塔”。这座由大理石堆砌起来的高塔，底层的面积却足足占满了大半个岛屿。从高空看上去，这座塔像是一个涂满了白色奶油和精细雕花的蛋糕。

孤岛的东侧有通往埃霍瑞亚斯山脚下西瑞安河岸的大理石桥，高塔的腰部还有一道横跨水流之上的吊桥，可以通向黯影山脉岩壁上的一座瞭望台。这样的地形，奥克的军队根本不可能攻下来。在过去的一年中，奥克曾多次进攻米那斯提力斯，但都被抵抗了。

率领米那斯提力斯的守军的是芬罗德。骤火之战打响后，他从南方的纳国斯隆德来到了米那斯提力斯，陪同自己仅剩的弟弟欧洛德瑞斯一起驻守这里。格温多正是那时候跟着他来到这里的。他现在正站在瞭望台上守夜。

格温多向北沿着西瑞安河望去，河的两岸驻扎了很多的奥克军队。向北的通路已经被封锁了，所以很久没有来自巴拉德艾塞尔的消息了。芬罗德在来米那斯提力斯之前，将自己的军队留守在了那里。而负责领导那些留守的军队的人，就是格温多的哥哥盖米尔。他此刻独自坐在一张椅子上，皱着眉头，担心哥哥的安危。

吊桥上传来铁链摩擦的声音。他看见吊桥在晃动，因为上面有两个人影在走动。走在前面的人影提着一盏费艾诺之灯，两人扶着吊桥的栏杆缓步走来。格温多观察良久，发现那是两个女人。

“公主，为什么你要这么频繁地屈尊来陪他守夜呢？他只是一个小小的将领，而且看上去可没什么吸引人的地方啊！”隐约能听到后面的人开口说话。

前面的女人转身对她嘘了一声：“快别说了，他就在前面了！”她说道，“你回去吧，妮尔拉丝。”后面的人鞠了一躬回头离开了。

另一个女人继续靠近过来。她的手里拿着一个黑色的布口袋。走到近前时，他才看出她是谁。

那是欧洛德瑞斯的女儿芬杜伊拉丝。她长着一头金黄色的秀发，皮肤白皙。她的外貌很好地继承了菲纳芬家族的血统，长相美丽可人。以人类的标准看上去，她差不多是二十出头的样子。她身上穿的是一件淡蓝色的丝裙，凸显出她傲人的身材。看见她走过来，格温多站起来迎上去。他的心跳加速起来，那是因为他的心里对她有一份爱慕。

芬杜伊拉丝对他笑了，她笑起来眼睛楚楚动人。“格温多，今晚是你守夜，有没有肚子饿了？”她温柔地说，“我给你带了些吃的。”芬杜伊拉丝把黑色的布口袋送到格温多的手里。他牵着她的手坐回凳子上。他们并不忌讳牵手，在这一年多的相处时间里，格温多发现公主也对他有着些许的情愫。但他一直都不敢对公主提及。只要是轮到他守夜的夜晚，公主就会为他带来宵夜，陪他打发无聊的夜晚。

他打开布口袋，发现里面是涂抹着黄油的面包，还有一些培根肉。他拿出面包啃食了起来，而芬杜伊拉丝看着他甜甜地笑着。格温多注视着她的笑靥。保持这样的关系，不是也很好吗，他这样想。

吃完了面包，他觉得有些口渴。于是取出了自己腰间的水壶。那里面装的是麦芽酒。他喝了一口，任凭甘甜的酒水滑过自己的舌尖。“我可以尝一下吗？”公主指了指酒壶。格温多迟疑了一下，然后点了点头，把酒壶递给她。芬杜伊拉丝拿过酒壶放到嘴边，小心翼翼地抿了一些，然后砸了咂舌，皱起眉来。“不好喝！”她说。但是她却拿起酒壶喝了一大口。

格温多急忙抢回酒壶：“不要喝这么快！”他看见公主的脸红了。这一刻的公主是那么美丽。借着刚才的酒精，这一刻格温多不愿意再对公主保持暧昧了。他靠近了公主，对着她的嘴唇吻了下去。公主没有丝毫抗拒，和他拥吻在一起。格温多感觉到公主把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。他知道公主现在已经微醺了。无论以后公主是否会背弃他，这一刻他们属于彼此。

“公主，你愿意陪伴我一生吗？”格温多问。

芬杜伊拉丝红着脸看他，颤抖着点了点头：“愿意……”她用微弱的声音说。

他们脚下的瞭望台突然震动起来。他们看见瞭望台的上空盘旋着许许多多的吸血鬼。就在刚在他们纵情接吻的时候，他没有看见奥克的军队发起进攻了。城下立起了两台投石器，将沉重的山石砸向瞭望台和高塔。

格温多马上拉起芬杜伊拉丝的手，带着她朝吊桥上跑去。他大喊道：“奥克进攻啦！”刚才暗淡无光的高塔亮起一盏盏灯火。塔中的守军走了出来，看见城下的奥克军队和天上飞翔的吸血鬼们。

他们在吊桥上狂奔。吊桥剧烈地摇晃着，芬杜伊拉丝在前面跑着，格温多跟在身后。投石器扔来一颗石头，砸在高塔正面。吊桥剧烈震动了起来。格温多摔倒了。被惊吓到的芬杜伊拉丝松开了他的手，自顾自跑进了塔中。格温多重新爬起来，跑上前去。吸血鬼要下来抓他，被他用剑驱赶开。他看见米那斯提力斯正面的城墙上，守军们开始应战了。但是吸血鬼可以从塔外直接飞上城墙，对他们发起攻击。这和击退奥克的进攻无法相提并论。在他跑进米那斯提力斯的那一刻，山壁上的瞭望台被投石器砸塌了，吊桥从中间断裂。

他没有为公主的松手耿耿于怀，因为那就是危难时刻最正确的做法。如果他刚刚死在桥上，公主应该丢下他保全生命。他没有想着去塔的深处去找公主，因为现在城墙上的守军正在战斗。他来到城墙上，那些弓箭手正在向塔下的奥克军队射箭。芬罗德和欧洛德瑞斯就在那里。欧洛德瑞斯的发色比芬罗德稍淡一些，整体呈现一种米色。而他也长得英俊无比，虽然略逊于芬罗德。

“格温多！”芬罗德大喊，“卫戍之塔守不住了！索隆带来了太多的吸血鬼！”格温多朝天上望去，吸血鬼的数量多到遮蔽了天空。

那些吸血鬼时不时降低下来，将射箭的士兵抓走，扔进水流湍急的西瑞安河。士兵们的箭矢有时候能够射下几只，但远远不足以消灭全部。“西瑞安河谷要失守了，欧洛德瑞斯！”芬罗德对弟弟说，“带你的人撤退吧！我们回纳国斯隆德！”

天亮的时候，索隆走上了从岸边通往托尔西瑞安的大理石桥。他脚下的高跟鞋与大理石的桥面敲击着，发出铿锵有力的响声。他的肩膀上栖着一只黑猫。那只猫用深邃而空洞的眼神打量着米那斯提力斯。奥克的军队停留在岸边，吸血鬼飞翔在高塔的上空，有时候会落在塔顶上休息。

“泰维多，我们进去看看。”他一步步走进塔的大门口，已经一个精灵都没有了。他走在空无一人的走廊上，沉默不语。他在高塔中走了好久，四处端详了一番，像是在观察一座刚刚建成的新屋。

“这里倒是个不错的要塞呢。”他那柔软的声音响了起来，“可以作为向南方进攻的据点。”他的话被接下来的巨响打断了。

某个房间传来了玻璃碎裂的声音。索隆走了过去，看到那个房间的地面上躺着一个吸血鬼。那是夙林格威希尔。房间的窗户碎了一地，看上去她刚刚从外面摔进来。她的身上布满了伤痕。“我攻下了米那斯提力斯呢，夙林格威希尔。”索隆露出一个险恶的笑容，“而你怎么看上去这么狼狈？我记得给了你命令，去多松尼安追杀巴拉希尔吧。”

夙林格威希尔战栗着爬起来，发着抖用畏惧的声音说：“我失败了，亲爱的索隆！”她说，“我追杀他们却遭到了暗算。我险些没能逃出来。”下一秒，夙林格威希尔感觉索隆的高跟鞋用力的踩在了她的头上。

这个时候，泰维多从索隆的肩上跳下来，在一阵黑烟的包裹中，那猫变成了一个身穿黑衣的少女。少女的长相看上去人畜无害，却掩盖不住她眼中露出的那种邪气。“失败的人，我们怎么处置她呢，嘻嘻。”少女假做出一副娇羞的神情。

“来人啊！”一个吸血鬼飞进来，跪倒在索隆面前。“帮我传令到多松尼安的各处，如有有人能捉到巴拉希尔，我将会大大赏赐！”索隆踩着夙林格威希尔说。吸血鬼点了点头飞走了。索隆低头看着地上的夙林格威希尔，嘴角微微上扬。“那就得，好好调教一下了呢！”

索隆松开脚，夙林格威希尔颤抖着爬起来。“放过我吧，索隆。”她跪倒在索隆的腿跟前，紧紧抱住他，“我为你付出了那么多，你忍心这么对我吗？我为什么会跟着你一起堕入黑暗，你想过没有？”她一改平时的挑逗表情，一脸深情地看着索隆，“我为了你装成一个荡妇模样，任由堕落把自己变成了这样的畸形怪物，你难道感觉不到我对你的心吗？”

泰维多大笑着，用脚踢她：“啧啧啧，你这个贱人还有真情的一面呢，真令人感动啊。”夙林格威希尔没有放开手。

但是当索隆也把脚踢上来时，她心里的防线崩塌了。“我看出来你爱我了。”索隆淡淡一笑，“正是这样，带给你痛苦才更能使我快乐。”女妖被他们踩着向后倒下去，她看见那对狗男女在她的面前纵情热吻。

夙林格威希尔的脸颊滑下一滴眼泪，她推开他们的脚，转身想要往窗口爬过去。但下一秒，她的双脚就被索隆和泰维多揪住了。她感觉到他们合力拉着她向后拖动了很远的距离，口中还发出阵阵爽朗的笑声。夙林格威希尔挣扎着用手抓地面，但还是被他们拖着走。“我恨你！我恨你！”她的口中喊叫着。他们把她拖到了米那斯提力斯的一间昏暗的地下室。那里没有窗子，只有一扇进入的门。

之后没有人知道那密室里发生了什么。那些在城下驻扎的奥克只听到高塔里传来的阵阵撕心裂肺的叫喊。他们都曾见过索隆的“游戏”。没有人能够忍受那种痛苦。可以肯定的是，夙林格威希尔并没有在那一天死去。无论之前的她对索隆有多少的爱，在这天之后那都转化为了等量的恨了。

一个月前。

这是457年一个春天的清晨。多松尼安像往常一样迎来了黎明。但朝阳的曙光没有从东方洒下，因为天空中弥漫着厚厚的烟尘。原本树木丛生的多松尼安高地，自从那场骤火之战后，就时刻弥漫着一股硝烟味与腐臭味。

曾经清澈的湖泊现在已经被污染得面目全非，因为这些湖泊边扎起了许多的奥克营地。骤火之战之后，奥克就占领了多松尼安。他们在高地的北部地区肆虐，污染所有的河流湖泊，砍倒高地北坡的所有树木。从某些方面来说，这些奥克已经彻底征服了多松尼安高地了。多松尼安的北部现在被世人称为陶尔-努-浮阴，意思是“暗夜笼罩的森林”。但是高地上却有这么一群人类，一直游荡在日渐枯萎的林间。

这些人就是巴拉希尔一族。自从他们在色瑞赫沼泽里从妖术师索隆的手上救下了芬罗德之后，索隆就开始悬赏追杀这些人。在过去的一年多时间里，他们的生命一直处于威胁，以至于他们的人数急剧减少。

他们中的大部分是死于奥克之手。有时候有些落单出去寻找食物或是探路的人会不幸遇上奥克的巡逻队。他们会被奥克以最残忍的手段折磨致死。还有一些则是被饿死的，因为现在的多松尼安的北部地区已经没有什么可以猎杀的动物和可以采摘的野果了。奥克的进犯和植被的破坏让高地中的所有动物都惊慌逃窜。它们大多被惊吓着逃去了高地的南部。那里是多松尼安的高处，没有北坡这样大片的树林，只有少数几棵艰难生长的松树和不毛的岩石。

巴拉希尔的族人没有冒险逃往南边，因为他们的人在南边更难生存。他们只能在奥克的围捕中惶惶度日。有时候他们中会有一些敢于冒险的人提议前往南边的高处去侦查一下，寄希望于找到一条陡峭的山路跨越多松尼安的南部边际线，也就是“恐怖山脉”埃瑞德戈埚洛斯，下到南顿埚塞布的深谷中，离开多松尼安。这些冒险者认为，无论那里有什么样的恐怖生物，也比在多松尼安过这种毫无保障的生活好。但这些探险队离开后都至今没有回来。

于是，随着时间流逝，巴拉希尔的族人只剩下了十三人。这些都是面临过无数生死试炼的人。除了巴拉希尔和他的儿子贝伦，他哥哥布瑞国拉斯的两个儿子巴拉贡德和贝烈贡德，还有他的九位家臣。他们分别是：拉兹茹因和戴茹因兄弟，达格尼尔和拉格诺尔兄弟，吉尔多和戈利姆兄弟，阿沙德和乌尔塞尔兄弟，以及最年轻的哈沙尔迪尔。

自从他们只剩下十三人之后，那些愚笨的奥克就再也无法杀死他们的任何一个了。有时候他们还会设下陷阱，尽可能消灭那些邪恶的奥克。他们知道现在仅凭他们几个是无法将壮大的奥克军队驱离陶尔-努-浮阴的，但是能通过这种游击的方式为死去的同胞复仇，他们感到很乐意。

他们现在自称多松尼安游侠，终日游荡于陶尔-努-浮阴的林间。他们居无定所，所到之处的奥克小队都会被他们逐个击破。

这天他们正露宿在陶尔-努-浮阴中部的一座湖泊旁。由于是凌晨，他们还在树桩上沉睡。巴拉贡德和贝烈贡德在前天出发去观察四周的情况了。现在他们终于回来了，他们奔跑着，来到众人身边，然后叫醒了所有人。

“我们刚刚在侦查附近的营地，发现有新的情况！”贝烈贡德说。

巴拉希尔从树桩上站起来，他取下身上的毯子，春天早晨的露水冻得他哆嗦了两下。他看着兄弟两个，开口了：“你们发现了什么？”

“我们看见夙林格威希尔来了。”巴拉贡德说，“这个女妖帮索隆卖命，这是个绝佳的好机会，是时候让这贱人吃点苦头了！”

巴拉希尔点了点头：“要小心，这次索隆派她来，说明我们已经引起了他的注意。想办法捉住她，问清楚索隆的计划。”他咳嗽了一声，“贝伦，你跟他们两个一起去。”

贝伦回答了一句，就跟他们走了。他们路上没有说话一句话，因为贝伦和他们两个平时的交流并不多。实际上，虽然他与他们的辈分相同，却差了十岁左右。相比之下，他以前跟他们各自的女儿墨玟和莉安关系更好，而且她们把贝伦叫做哥哥。在除他以外的十二人中，只有哈沙尔迪尔与他年纪相仿。

在兄弟两个的带领下，他们一直走到下午。他终于看见了那个奥克的营地。他们发现这时夙林格威希尔正从营地里出来。她应该是要去下一个奥克的营地了。那些奥克看她的眼中带着些许的期待。有一个奥克斗胆摸了摸她的翘臀，顺势将手伸到她的胯下。他们看见夙林格威希尔露出一个享受的表情，但随后掐起那个奥克的脖子，将他扔到地上，还狠狠地对他的裆部踩了一脚。

贝伦看不下去了，他说：“让她跑了就没机会了。”他指了指夙林格威希尔，“赶紧准备一下吧！”

他们从身后的背包中取出了一些网，那些网的丝线非常细，在晚上很难看清楚。他们正是用这样的网捕捉并杀死了大量的奥克。用了大概一小时，他们在营地边的树上挂了好几张细丝网。接下来他们就找了一棵粗一点的树，躲了起来。这时候天正好黑了。

等待了不久之后，他们就听到营地的东边传来响声。当他们应声跑过去的时候，不出所料的，他们抓住了夙林格威希尔。她一定是正要飞上天空，被这细丝编织的网给困住了。她落到地上，摔昏了过去。

因为回去与其他人会和的路途还很远，他们只能先把夙林格威希尔绑在树上。他们没有在林中生火，因为他们还没有离那个奥克的营地太远。如果升起火被发现了，他们都会遭殃的。贝伦值守夜的第一班。巴拉贡德和贝烈贡德不久就睡着了，因为他们已经很久没有睡觉了。贝伦不曾跟他们去侦查，所以还很精神。他坐在夙林格威希尔面前的树桩上，看着她，但与她保持了一点距离。因为他听说过，夙林格威希尔善于魅惑。

贝伦一句话不说，当夙林格威希尔看他时，他马上将眼睛离开。“我知道你在想什么，年轻人。”夙林格威希尔开口了，“你们男人都一样，都太容易骗了。因为当你们看着我时，都只看着我的胸脯。”

贝伦不想听她说这些，他闪身向前抽了她一巴掌，掐住她的脖子：“你骗不了我！我对你那肮脏的身体没有任何兴趣！”他走回树桩坐下。

“哈哈哈……”夙林格威希尔妖娆地笑着，“我明白了，你从来没有体会过那种感觉，是吗？”她嘲讽的咂舌，“真是可怜的男孩呢。你可以拿我来试试。我被绑住了，逃不掉的。”贝伦捂住耳朵，站起身背靠她站着。

但是身后的夙林格威希尔突然不说话了。他感觉到有些不对劲。当他重新转过身时，他发现夙林格威希尔的绳子被割断了，她的手里拿了一把匕首。那匕首是贝伦的，贝伦这才明白，刚才他靠近她的时候，被她拿走了匕首。

“所以说，你们男人真好骗。”夙林格威希尔说，“你刚刚应该接受我的好意的。因为现在你要死了！”

夙林格威希尔飞起来，冲到贝伦面前，用匕首刺向贝伦。那匕首已经来到跟前，贝伦却惊讶地呆立在原地。就在这时，巴拉贡德醒了过来，把他的剑朝夙林格威希尔扔过去。她放弃了对贝伦的攻击，闪身躲开。而同一时间，刚刚睡在她身后的树桩上的贝烈贡德站了起来用剑贯穿了她的腹部。

夙林格威希尔跪了下来，口中吐出一口黑血。贝伦惊叫着夺过她手上的匕首，对着她身上猛刺几下。夙林格威希尔爆发出尖锐的叫声，她扇动着翅膀飞起来，三人被风吹的睁不开眼睛。夙林格威希尔就这么逃走了。

当巴拉贡德和贝烈贡德将剑收回剑鞘时，贝伦还傻站着。巴拉贡德一把抓起贝伦的衣领说：“你就像个长不大的孩子！”他大声说，“你把她放跑了！你知不知道你是未来的族长？我们的生命都要交到你的手上！”

贝伦没有说话。

贝烈贡德拉住巴拉贡德。“先离开这里！我们必须立刻回去会和。夙林格威希尔会去告诉那些奥克我们的行踪。不能让他们跟着我们找到其他人！”巴拉贡德这才松开手。他们收起了四周的行李，朝来时的路狂奔。


	14. 第十三章 艾路因湖畔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索隆攻陷米那斯提力斯后，成功在西瑞安河站稳了脚跟。夙林格威希尔的失败是否会让索隆投入更多的精力追捕巴拉希尔的族人？而此时的多松尼安，巴拉希尔的族人已经和外界完全失去了联系，就连至高王的死讯他们都未曾听说。被围困在多松尼安的他们，会迎来怎么样的命运……

塔恩艾路因坐落于多松尼安高地的东部。这是一片清澈的湖泊，周围包围着的是茂密的松树林和起伏的嶙峋高山。骤火之战中南下的奥克并未曾涉足这里，因此这里还保留着优美的环境。没有人知道这个湖泊于奥克的荼毒下幸免的原因。

精灵们之间传说，在那场浩浩荡荡的大迁徙的时代，曾有一位迈雅生活在这里，因此这里充斥着一股魔力，让邪恶的势力无法靠近。这位迈雅就是之后在南埃尔莫斯林地邂逅了泰勒瑞族的埃尔威，后来的辛葛王，并与他相爱的美丽安。他们现在共同居住在多瑞亚斯的广袤林地中，统治着那个闭塞的林地辛达族王国。美丽安在王国的周围施下了魔力，将他们的王国包裹起来，远离战乱的纷争。他们生下了露西恩，由于带有迈雅的血统，露西恩拥有着精灵族都无法想象的倾国美貌。

但那是之后才需要提及的事情了。如今是460年了，距离贝伦等人险些俘获女妖夙林格威希尔已经过去了三年。在多松尼安高地还保留着生机的那些林地中，秋的痕迹已经浓烈了起来。在艾路因湖畔，树叶慢慢变黄，而夜晚的虫鸣也消失了。夏天积攒下来的暑气开始散去，草色开始枯黄，鲜花也日渐枯萎。

那群终日流浪在多松尼安高地的游侠们，在这个仲秋时节，却因为命运的安排接近了这片湖泊。他们正在攀登湖边的一座高山。巴拉希尔这时骑马走在队伍的前方。他们一共只剩下了四匹马，其他的三匹马原本是用来运输他们的行李的。因为巴拉希尔已经年老力衰，他们不得不匀出一匹马供他骑乘。

“我们已经三天没有吃东西了，叔叔。”走在巴拉希尔身边的巴拉贡德移动着惨白的嘴唇说道。他说的没错。那三匹马背上的背包现在只存放着众人的武器和睡觉时包裹的毯子。

贝烈贡德也说话了：“我们只能想办法离开多松尼安高地。这里已经没办法居住了。”

巴拉希尔摇头了：“我们早就没办法离开这里了。骤火之战后，向北离开的路上驻扎起了无数的奥克营地，我们凭什么杀出重围呢？而向南走只有死路，因为高耸的埃瑞德戈埚洛斯以及另一边的悬崖峭壁阻挡着我们。”巴拉希尔的视线望向南方。可以看见，地势缓慢向南爬升上去，直到来到一座高耸山脉的山脚下。从那里，地势陡然升高。

拉兹茹因说：“或许我们能从群山中找到一条平缓的小径？”

一个声音打断了他，那是他的兄弟戴茹因：“就算能找到，离开高地之后呢？那里是恐怖死亡之谷，我们不知道里面是什么样的恐惧。”

“即使我们能从南顿埚塞布幸免，我们也无处可去。辛葛的王国不会为我们打开。多瑞亚斯周围是美丽安环带，我们会迷失其中的。”达格尼尔说。

他的兄弟拉格诺尔突然开口：“或许丁巴尔平原是一个可以暂时生活的地方？那里除了灰精灵几乎没有人涉足。它处于西瑞安河畔，是一片富饶而又安静的土地。”

“是啊，那里确实很安全。”吉尔多说，“它的北边是西瑞安河谷，芬罗德王或许还守护在那里，布瑞希尔森林的哈烈丝族人类也是一道防线。敌人还无法攻入丁巴尔平原。”

阿沙德开口了：“照你这么说，我们还不如前往布瑞希尔森林，与哈烈丝一族会合。”

“够了！你们想的已经太远了，而我们能否离开多松尼安还是不定数！”乌塞尔大喊。

贝伦和哈沙尔迪尔走在队伍的最后，牵着承载行李的三匹马。他们的激烈讨论，他丝毫插不上话。他已经二十八岁了，但是却和这些长辈毫无共同语言。他至今就连贝烈瑞安德的地图都记不下来，更不要说加入他们的讨论。但是有一件事他与这些人有着强烈的共鸣，那就是他现在饱受饥饿的困扰。

当他们翻过这座灰色的高山时，塔恩艾路因映入了他们的眼帘。巴拉希尔惊喜地俯瞰湖泊，然后颤抖着爬下马。贝伦走上去搀扶他。“感谢命运的眷顾！”巴拉希尔用沙哑的声音说道。

“这里是……”戈利姆问道。

巴拉希尔的眼中闪动着泪光。贝伦望着他，心里生出一份辛酸。他知道自己终将失去一直以来依赖着的父亲。他在心里嘲弄自己一直没有褪去的幼稚。

“我记得这片土地。”巴拉希尔低着头回忆起来，“我的族人们在五十年前被芬罗德王赐予了拉德洛斯的封地，我们因此从埃斯托拉德迁徙而来。那一年我十岁，我还依稀记得，在即将到达新家园之前的一周，经过了这片湖泊。当时这里的地形崎岖，因此我们没有选择在此地居住。”巴拉希尔环顾四周，然后望向东北方的低矮群山中，“那里，就是骤火之战中毁灭的家园，拉德洛斯。”

贝伦朝着巴拉希尔所指的方向望去，他看见了被丘陵包围的拉德洛斯，他们五年前逃离的地方。那里的房屋现在已经被焚毁，与陶尔-努-浮阴的环境浑然一体。他们从山坡上走下来，地面上布满了灰色的石子，所以有些滑。巴拉希尔没有上马，他们都扶着山坡上挺拔的松树步行下山。

湖边还是生长了许多阔叶乔木的。来到水边后，贝伦看见湖畔的苹果树上筑满了鸟巢。几只麻雀在树上叽叽喳喳，渡鸦在空中飞翔。松鼠在那些针叶树木的树梢间跳跃。在一块光秃的岩石下，一只獾扒拉着湖边潮湿的泥土躲起来，留下一个黑色的小洞。湖里有各色的游鱼，还有几只天鹅在湖面上高歌。现在是傍晚时分，湖面倒映着灰色的高山和西方红色的晚霞。那种自安格班诸门中飘出的浓烈烟尘似乎并没有侵染此处的天空。

哈沙尔迪尔欢呼了起来，他脱掉了外衣，奔跑着跑进了湖里。贝伦跟上了他。戴茹因与拉格诺尔加入了他们，在水中畅游起来。不一会儿，身姿矫健的戴茹因就用鱼叉从水中抓到了几条鱼来。贝伦看见那鱼挣扎着，眼中带着恐惧。被鱼叉刺穿的伤口中汩汩流出鲜血。

“放了它吧，戴茹因。”贝伦说。

拉格诺尔笑了起来，他说：“你不会是对鱼产生怜悯了吧？”就连哈沙尔迪尔也被他的举动逗笑了。

其他人在岸上看着他们，为找到这片栖身之所而高兴。只有一个人没有笑。那就是戈利姆。贝伦看见他一脸忧愁的表情，但并不感到奇怪。他们一直称他为“寡欢者”。他自从骤火之战后就再也没有绽出一丝笑容。虽然大部分时候，当有人开起玩笑来时，他都会破坏那轻松的氛围，但那完全可以理解。因为他在那场战争中失去了自己的妻子艾丽妮尔。

倒不是说他亲眼看见自己的妻子被奥克残杀，只是当时的情况太过混乱，他唯一能够确定的是，虽然巴拉希尔的妻子埃美迪尔当时集合了小镇上所有的女人和孩子提前撤离了，但是他没有在撤离的人流里看到艾丽妮尔。

他坚信艾丽妮尔没有死，只是在多松尼安的某处像他们一样躲了起来。

他突然开口了：“巴拉希尔，能不能容许我离开一段时间。”

巴拉希尔看着他，他完全能猜到戈利姆的目的：“是为了艾丽妮尔吗？”巴拉希尔轻声叹了口气，但还是被戈利姆听到了。戈利姆皱了皱眉。

“她或许还活着，在多松尼安的某处躲藏着。如果是这样，她现在一定需要我。”戈利姆说，“一直以来我都希望找到她还活着的线索，但一无所获。但是事到如今，这是我离真相最接近的时刻了。因为我离我曾经的家已近在咫尺。若她还活着，或许会回到拉德洛斯，在我们居住过的地方留下线索。我必须去看看。”

“那可能性太小了。”巴拉贡德说，“虽然这么说太残酷，但在这破地方，她一个人是生存不下去的。即便她逃离了拉德洛斯，也已经被奥克抓住羞辱或直接杀死了。即使那样你还是不放弃希望吗？”

戈利姆点点头，贝伦等人从湖中传来的欢笑声使得他们这里显得异常安静：“即使希望业已渺茫，我也不能放弃这个机会。因为如果我放弃了，而艾丽妮尔确实还活着，那么我会追悔莫及的。”他的眼睛扫视着在岸上的几个人，“明天一早我就出发，如果说这次去我没有任何的发现，那么我会马上回来的。那样我也能够确定，艾丽妮尔确实离世了。”

之后他们在湖畔一座山峰的山脚下找到了一个温暖干燥的洞穴，并把那里安置好以便接下来的居住。因为他们的余生都打算在这里度过了。太阳落到地平线下时，湖里的众人带着许许多多的鱼上岸了。

他们砍了些树，在河岸边生起火来。烤熟的鱼肉让他们饥饿了几天的肚子得到了填补。贝伦一开始不愿意吃，因为他回忆起刚才捕鱼的情形。但那烤鱼的香味实在太诱人了，而且他的肚子也是饿了几天的。众人还戏弄他说，如果他不吃鱼肉，他们也不会帮他摘树上的苹果吃。所以他还是忍不住吃了一些。

他们唱了几首歌，就睡下了。第二天一早，戈利姆带走了一些鱼和树上摘的苹果，然后跨上一匹马启程了。

距离戈利姆离开已经过去三天了。在这三天里，剩下的十二个人每天轮流离开洞穴外出四周巡逻，顺便打猎，或是采摘树上的水果，亦或是劈些木柴烧火用。众人惊讶地发现，这片湖泊周围的自然资源极其丰富，足够支撑他们生活好几年。前提是这里不被奥克发现。但他们有个迫在眉睫的困难，冬天就要来临了。

他们开始在洞里囤积粮食。三天时间下来，洞里已经储存了许多的苹果和肉了。贝伦受不了那洞里的情形，死去的兔子、雄鹿、野猪与熊的尸体散发出血的腥味，那是从它们的那些致命伤口中散发出来的。

今天轮到外出打猎的人是贝伦、达格尼尔和阿沙德。在看见太阳攀上东边群山之间的时候，他们就带着弓矢和刀剑出发了。贝伦跟在他们的身后。其实他对于狩猎非常不擅长。而且他并不觉得杀死那些野生动物满足自己食欲的行为是什么必须掌握的技巧。

但是他们上午的工作并不是打猎。他们要在塔恩艾路因周围的地带巡逻一下。如果他们发现了奥克小队的靠近，必须马上回去通知大家。天气已经一天天冷起来了，尤其是这样的深秋的早晨，众人的口中呼出阵阵白气。他们用前几天猎到的熊的毛皮做了三件厚实的毛皮衣服。每天的外出者可以穿着这些衣服外出。

贝伦等三人此刻正穿着这些毛皮大衣，贝伦还背着一把弓和箭筒。走出洞穴的时候，贝伦悄悄走到他们的三匹马身边，把从存货中偷出来的三个苹果塞到它们的嘴里。那些马匹咀嚼着，愉快地甩动尾巴。贝伦对他们竖起手指，作出止语的手势。

之后他们就远离了湖畔。他们拄着一根树枝走着崎岖的山路。他们要翻过面前这座山前往这片隔绝之地的外面。想到身上的衣服的来历，让贝伦穿的很不自在。而且他感觉身后有什么东西在跟着他们。当他转身时，他发现自己没有感觉错。那是一头巨大的黑熊。

“小心！”贝伦大喊。那头熊咆哮着扑上来。松软的沙石地面让气势汹汹的黑熊险些滑一跤。黑熊扑向了阿沙德。他马上拔剑抵御，但已经被熊的巨大手掌压在地上。即便是阿沙德那样的强壮身材，在黑熊的身下也显得如此渺小。

他用剑砍了一刀熊的肚子，那黑熊因为剑锋的刺痛发了疯，把身体狠狠地砸在阿沙德的身上。贝伦看见阿沙德的口中吐出一口鲜血。“快救我！”阿沙德大喊。他手里的剑被黑熊拍开在几呎之外。他用手支撑黑熊的身体，凭借他那杰出的耐力，也只能勉强抗住黑熊那厚实的重量。

起先贝伦呆呆地站在原地。当听见阿沙德的呼救时，他才想起来只有他的身上带着可以结束黑熊性命弓矢。现在只有他能救阿沙德，他这样想。他马上从背后取出弓，然后取出一支箭对着黑熊。

但是他犹豫了……

我不想杀死它，他想，但是如果我不杀它的话，阿沙德就会死。“你在犹豫什么？你这个傻瓜！”达格尼尔看着他凝固的动作，焦急地问他。这时的阿沙德已经意识开始模糊，那黑熊咬伤了他的手臂，并且把熊掌压在他的头上。拉格尼尔看不下去了，他叹了口气跑到贝伦面前，抢过他手里的弓箭，用力拉满弓弦，朝黑熊的头顶射去。众人之间，就数达格尼尔的射术最为精湛。那箭矢的一半都插入了黑熊的头顶，只见那黑熊翻出白眼，停止了对阿沙德的攻击，抽搐着倒下去，死在阿沙德的身边。

拉格尼尔马上跑到阿沙德身旁。他取出水壶送到阿沙德嘴边，意识模糊的阿沙德喝了几口水之后战栗着坐起来，甩了甩头。他手上的伤口还在流血，他捂着自己的胸口，露出一脸痛苦的表情。贝伦在旁边看着，阿沙德的清醒让他松了一口气。

“给我水壶。”阿沙德拿过水壶冲洗自己的伤口，然后把剩下的水全部浇在头上。

在这段时间，拉格尼尔愤怒地站起身冲到贝伦面前：“你差点害死他！”贝伦低着头没说话。阿沙德在身后摇手，示意拉格尼尔平静一些。他站起来，把手放到拉格尼尔肩膀上。“我没什么事。我还能走路，看见了吗？”

“只是……两边都是生命，我下不去手……”贝伦含糊地说。

拉格尼尔扶住贝伦的脸，看着他的眼睛说：“你醒醒吧！收起你那错位的怜悯吧！那只是个动物！”拉格尼尔说，“我知道你的善良。但这是个弱肉强食的世界！至少，现在已经不是你抒发善心的时候了！魔苟斯的走卒时刻威胁着我们的生活！”

贝伦也不知道自己究竟听进去多少。他们在原地逗留了半小时，在四周采了些草药为阿沙德的伤口消了消毒。在正午时分，他们来到山顶。因为季节原因，太阳向南偏得很厉害。当他们朝西面极目眺望的时候，他们发现原本在陶尔-努-浮阴按兵不动的那些奥克小队现在都开始行军了。在近处有一个小队离他们只有十哩远。他们正在北上，根据行进的路线判断，不会路过他们这里。但是这么多军队同时开始赶路还是让人感到蹊跷。

“这是怎么回事？”阿沙德问。

拉格尼尔摇摇头。“这发现很重要。多松尼安一定发生了什么变化。我们必须马上回去告诉其他人。”

于是他们马上返回。贝伦和拉格尼尔扛着被射杀的熊的尸体，而阿沙德一瘸一拐地跟在身后。他们在傍晚时分回到洞穴里。巴拉希尔看着受了重伤的阿沙德，上去搀扶他。“他是怎么了？”

“我们被这黑熊给袭击了。”拉格尼尔说着，把黑熊扔在地上。

“是因为我的懦弱！”贝伦打断了他，“我犹豫了，没有第一时间射杀它。”巴拉希尔的眼里突然燃起一阵怒火。他狠狠扇了贝伦一巴掌。“这些人已经是你的最后的族人了！我死了之后，你就是他们的族长！但你险些没能保护他们！如果今天阿沙德遭到非命，你知道我会多痛心吗？”贝伦沉默。其他人在旁边惊讶的看着，不敢上前，“儿子，真正的善良不是对所有的人都拿出你那颗恻隐之心。记住，真正善良的人，会保护那些，值得你爱和保护的人；但对于伤害你所爱之人的恶人，你必须给予还击。”贝伦无心听他说教，敷衍地点了点头。

是拉格尼尔缓解了紧张的气氛。“巴拉希尔，不要责怪贝伦了。现在有更加紧急的事情需要告知大家！”巴拉希尔示意他说下去，“在山顶上，我们看见多松尼安的奥克军队开始行军了。从路线判断，他们是在向某处集中。但我们无法判断他们的目的地。”

“最近的一支奥克部队离我们只有十哩远而且正在北上。我觉得我们必须掌握敌人的动向，派人跟上他们是明智的决定。虽然我们在暗处，但我们不能太放松警惕！”阿沙德说。

“让我去吧！”贝伦突然坚定地开口了，“我知道，我一直拖大家的后腿。我希望能证明自己。让我来跟踪他们吧！”

巴拉希尔看着他，篝火的火光映在他的瞳孔中，反射出明亮的光芒。“好吧，我的儿子。你有这份心，我很感动。”他颤抖着说，“骑一匹马去吧！尽快赶上那支奥克队伍。找到他们集结的地方。但记住，如果碰到危险，立刻放弃任务回来！你的族人需要你！”

贝伦在第二天清晨追上了那些奥克留下的足迹。之后他一直骑着马追踪奥克留在地上的痕迹。他小心地控制住速度，以防离那支奥克的队伍追得太近。他沿着那群奥克留下的脚印整整走了四天的时间，终于在这天夜晚找到了他们的目的地。

那里原本也是一片漆黑的枯木林，但看上去前不久的时间刚被尽数砍伐干净了，像是将一个人头顶的须发尽数剃去。这样一来空出了很大一块平缓的空间。贝伦惊讶地发现，原本分散在多松尼安各地的众多奥克分队现在全都集结到了这片空地上。他们驻扎起了面积广阔的连营。营地中喧闹万分，到处充斥着奥克的声音和奥克身上那种腐烂的臭气。篝火照亮了附近的林地。

贝伦斗胆从一棵树背后露出头去看营地里面的情况，却发现了一个意想不到的人，妖术师索隆。索隆的肩上伏着那幻化为黑猫的泰维多。他刚刚从一顶帐篷里出来，化为一团黑烟消失不见了。而且让贝伦疑惑的是，好像刚集结不久的奥克马上又要离开了。营地里的奥克正在一群一群收起帐篷。

“妖术师索隆来了陶尔-努-浮阴？”贝伦自言自语道，“这就是奥克队伍大量集结的原因吗？”他皱起眉头来，“索隆莫非是亲自来搜寻我们几个同伴？我得马上回去警告大家！”他刚要转身上马，却发现有两个奥克正拖着一个人类走到营地的边缘。他们把他扔在营地之外的漆黑的林间。“那是谁？”

等奥克回到营地里之后，贝伦带着好奇心跑上去。他无法相信自己的眼睛，因为在自己面前的，是寡欢者戈利姆。他躺在地上，奄奄一息。痛苦地皱着眉头。他的头顶上在冒出汗水，他在地上剧烈地扭动着，仿佛正在遭受巨大的痛楚。贝伦蹲到他跟前。“你还好吗，戈利姆？”

“我……索隆给我施了妖术。他没有让我立刻死去，而是把我丢在这里……我会在一天之后被他的巫术……被他的妖术杀死，但在这一天内我会受到无尽的痛苦……”戈利姆口齿不清地说。

贝伦用袖子擦掉戈利姆额头的汗水：“挺住，戈利姆！”他说，“到底怎么回事，你不是回拉德洛斯了吗？”

“我……犯了个错误……是我背叛了你们……是我背叛了你们……”他说完这话之后发出一阵撕心裂肺的叫声，“已经晚了……索隆已经派人去了……从这些奥克中挑选出的一小群。他们的行军速度非常快……快……你一定要赶上他们，在他们杀到塔恩艾路因之前回去通知大家……赶紧逃……”

“清醒点！你要坚持下去！”贝伦说。

“我没救了……索隆的妖术正在蚕食我的肉体……我求求你……求求你……”戈利姆伸出颤抖的手抓住贝伦，“让我解脱吧……这……太痛苦了……”

贝伦眼中落下一滴泪。他明白戈利姆的意思，但要他杀死戈利姆，他做不到。他擦掉眼泪，摇了摇头。戈利姆的嘴唇还在颤抖，但已经发不出声音了。贝伦看出来那口形是“求求你”。但贝伦站了起来。戈利姆满脸绝望。他突然夺过来贝伦的剑，切开了自己的脖颈。他的鲜血喷溅而出，把贝伦的脸庞全部染红了。贝伦吓得瘫坐在地上，呆了好久。

一阵寂静过后，他开口了：“我得振作起来！我得去通知大家！”他用衣服擦掉剑上的血，骑回到马上离开了。

五天前。

面前的这条小路，对戈利姆来说太熟悉了。顺着这条街道走到底，就是自己曾经的家。现在虽然是晚上，但是路边的路灯里已经没有火在燃烧了，街道两边的房屋在这里沦陷之后就被奥克放火烧成了焦炭。断垣残壁之间已经挂起了蜘蛛网，让人感受不到小镇曾经的热闹。是啊，戈利姆这样想着，骤火之战都已经过去五年了。

他远远望着街道尽头的那间房子。作为巴拉希尔的家臣，他曾经居住的房屋并不简陋。那是一座两层楼高的房屋，如今尖形的房顶上的瓦片全部都堆在地上并化成了细小的碎块。焦黑的窗户还开着，还记得开战的那个冬天的下午，艾丽妮尔是如何抱怨着连着下了好几天的雪，一直都门窗紧闭，然后笑着去打开窗户；还记得那个下午，他突然被召集前往小镇的北边，叮嘱艾丽妮尔躲在屋子里；还记得当他惊喜地听说镇上的女人和孩子已经开始疏散时，却又发现没有看见艾丽妮尔的绝望。他回忆着艾丽妮尔的笑，那是他见过的世上最美的东西。

正当他陷入回忆时，他突然听见屋子里有声音。他的心紧绷起来。他抽出腰间的剑，踮着脚尖走上前。他不敢发出声音，生怕那是奥克发出的声响。他慢慢推开屋子的门，走了进去。他踩上木质地板时发出了嘎吱的声响。他被吓了一跳。他听到声音来自二楼。当他仔细聆听时，他听到了女人的哼唱声。

是艾丽妮尔！他在心里欢呼。他快速跑上楼，看见了那个他朝思暮想的妻子。他不敢相信这是真的，但是艾丽妮尔就是真真切切地在她面前。艾丽妮尔看到他时，先是受到了些惊吓，但当她从脑中忽略掉戈利姆蓬乱的长发与狼狈的胡须时，她也认出了戈利姆。

他们跑上前拥抱在一起。戈利姆吻了她，用手紧紧搂住艾丽妮尔。闻到艾丽妮尔身上熟悉的体香时，他眼角落出一滴泪水。他轻柔地抚摸艾丽妮尔的脸庞，看着她：“为什么，你会在这里？我找你找了好久！”

“五年了，我也一直在找你啊！”艾丽妮尔笑着，“那天你走了之后，我就一直躲在房间里。奥克没有发现我，但是他们烧掉了房子。我侥幸从火中活了下来，之后就一直在四处流浪。我一直想要找到你。就在几天前我想到你可能会回到这里，我就来找寻你到过的痕迹。”

戈利姆没有想到，艾丽妮尔也有着一样的想法。而且他们竟然在几乎同样的时间想到回家看看。这一定是命运的安排，他想，因为这实在是太巧合了。“我还有十二位同伴跟我在一起。跟我回去吧，以后我们不分开了！”

艾丽妮尔看着他，点了点头。“你们的庇护所在什么地方，亲爱的？”艾丽妮尔搂住他，抬头看着他的眼睛。戈利姆牵起她的手，要拉她下楼：“是个你绝对想不到的好地方！”他说，“在多松尼安找到这么一片土地，真的算是命运的眷顾了！但我现在不会告诉你，因为我想看到你到达那里时惊讶的表情。”窗外传来阵阵狼嚎的声音，“野外不安全，我们趁晚上动身吧！”

艾丽妮尔马上摇起头：“夜晚外面太冷了。而且除了奥克，我们不知道还会遇到什么危险。”

“好吧，那我们今晚在这里休息，明早起程！”

戈利姆走出屋子，回到街道的尽头，把马牵到门口。他从马背上取出毯子拿到楼上来，铺在地上。他们躺到毯子上时，戈利姆感受到艾丽妮尔的颤抖。确实天已经太冷了。他搂住艾丽妮尔。艾丽妮尔望着他，没有闭眼。她害羞地抿嘴唇，眼睛向下瞥了瞥向戈利姆示意。戈利姆明白了她的意思。

艾丽妮尔坐了起来，脱掉了自己的上衣。她的胸裸露在他面前。时间太久了，他都已经不记得品尝她的乳头是什么感觉了。戈利姆也想坐起来，却被她制止了。艾丽妮尔为他解开上衣的纽扣，抚摸着他的胸膛，然后扒下他的裤子，把头埋进他的胯下。戈利姆仰天躺着，听到下身传来阵阵吮吸之声，他尽情享受着艾丽妮尔那水嫩的嘴唇给他的下体带来的愉悦。

阴森的陶尔-努-浮阴传来阵阵狼嚎，但是丝毫无法打断这对恋人今夜的温存。

秋天清晨的微风吹动着戈利姆家那焦黑的窗框，发出嘎吱声。凉飕飕的风透过窗户吹进屋内，戈利姆一个哆嗦之间醒过来。他的身旁还躺着的艾丽妮尔，她居然也已经醒了，但一直静悄悄地躺着。毯子盖在她光着的身上。“我看你睡得好熟，就没叫醒你。”她说。他吻了她一下，轻柔地抚摸她的头发。两人都不想爬起来，沉默地看着对方。

艾丽妮尔打破了沉默：“我的小蜜桃味道还甜美吗？”她问出这句话，也涨红了脸。

戈利姆很惊讶她的问话，曾经的艾丽妮尔是一个及其害羞的女人，但面前的妻子却显得有些俏皮。或许流浪的生活也改变了她吧，他这样想，我们都改变了。他摸了摸艾丽妮尔的头顶，坏笑着回答道：“不仅甜美，而且水分更足了呢！”

艾丽妮尔捏住他的鼻子，轻声说了句：“讨厌！”她推开他，掀开了毯子站起来。她穿上地上的衣服，把属于戈利姆的那些扔到他的脸上。戈利姆也穿起自己的衣服，站起来。他一边把桌上的剑挂上自己的腰带，一边对艾丽妮尔说：“我们马上动身吧！尽快赶回其他人那里去，免得其他人为我担心。”

这时候，楼下突然传来马匹躁动的嘶鸣。戈利姆察觉到了危险。他猜测自己来的路上或许被敌人给跟踪了。他示意艾丽妮尔不要发出声音，让她留在楼上。他缓慢地拔出佩剑，试图抑制住金属的摩擦声。这时候马匹的嘶鸣已经停止了。楼下静的可怕。他松开艾丽妮尔的手，蹑手蹑脚走下楼。

不出他的预料，有三个奥克正趴在地上撕咬他骑来的马。那匹马的头被砍下来了，被丢在一边的地上。木质的地板上铺上一层马匹的鲜血。他偷偷向这三个奥克靠近，想要了结他们的性命。他隐约看见门外还有更多的奥克。他必须安静地消灭屋子里的三个，然后上楼带艾丽妮尔跳窗逃走。

他跨下一级台阶，但那级台阶因为老化突然断裂。因此戈利姆的脚下发出一声巨响。三个奥克同时看向戈利姆，从喉咙口发出尖锐的叫声。他们的嘴唇上还沾着马血，尖叫的过程中从口中喷出唾液来。他们扑向楼梯上的戈利姆。戈利姆把剑挡在胸前，其中一个愚蠢的奥克居然自己把胸口撞在了剑上。门外的奥克听见了屋里的响声，把还挂着一丝铰链的门踹倒在地上冲进来。

戈利姆用脚踹走另外两个奥克，转身看了一眼楼上。他要保护艾丽妮尔。他马上转身上楼，再拦在上来的楼梯口。奥克很快攀上了楼梯，艾丽妮尔捂着嘴尖叫起来。戈利姆在楼梯口甩动佩剑，奥克不敢靠近。

他听见身后传来玻璃碎裂的声音。当他回头看时，他发现有两个奥克爬墙上来了，他们从艾丽妮尔背后的窗子进到屋子里。艾丽妮尔被一个奥克紧紧抓住手臂。戈利姆转身要去救她，但是背后的奥克登上了二楼，用木棍把他砸晕了。

当他醒来时，他发现自己被绑了起来，躺在一个肮脏的帐篷里。他不知道过去了多久了，但是身边没有艾丽妮尔。帐篷里有一股奥克身上的恶臭，地面上除了潮湿的烂泥之外别无他物。帐篷外面很吵，看上去他是被抓到奥克的营地了。

“强大的索隆，我们已经通知了陶尔-努-浮阴全境的奥克了。他们正在向此处集中。”他能听见帐篷外奥克那粗野的嗓音，“但仅仅是抓到了这一个人类，真的有必要这么早就集结部队吗？”

一个温柔的男声响了起来。戈利姆不需要在记忆中深深挖掘，就能想起来自己曾在色瑞赫沼泽听过这个声音。这是妖术师索隆的声音：“我会问出那群人的藏身地的。”这句话说完不久，戈利姆就看见索隆撩开帐篷的帘子进来了。

“你是巴拉希尔的族人吧？”索隆轻蔑的看着他，露出一个嘲弄的笑，“听说你们在多松尼安逃过了所有我的手下的追杀，真是了不起呢！你怎么来了这里呢，人类？哦，不会是圣洁的爱情在作祟吧！”

戈利姆大喊道：“你这个怪物！你要是敢动艾丽妮尔，我不会放过你！”他在那一瞬间看见索隆似乎哼了一声，但他不明白那意味着什么。

“她很安全，我命令手下不准动她了哦。”索隆说，“我只想知道巴拉希尔族人的藏身地点。而且我现在很清楚你那美丽的妻子并不知情。这样我怎么舍得伤害她呢？毕竟现在只能从你的口中挖出消息了吧？”

听到艾丽妮尔还安全的消息，他松了一口气。“但是要是你以为我会出卖我的同胞，那你就太蠢了，妖术师。”

之后的三天多，因为他不愿意背叛巴拉希尔，索隆没有让他见艾丽妮尔。索隆每天都会来到关押他的帐篷里，用最最温柔的语气与他谈判。那语气温柔到让戈利姆感到恐惧。但他一直闭口不语。

他正躺着，思考两人模糊的未来。

其实，他还是很顾虑的。虽然索隆现在没有对艾丽妮尔下手，但一天天下去，万一他失去了耐心，用妻子的安全威胁他，他就得在忠诚与爱情中做出抉择。但他在心里告诉自己，即使他把塔恩艾路因的藏身所供述给索隆，那些心狠手辣的恶魔也不会留他们活下去的。他不说反而能保证艾丽妮尔暂时安全。

想到这些他的心里就开始深深自责。他应该按原计划在当晚就带艾丽妮尔离开拉德洛斯的，而不是与她留在那里过夜。从某种程度上来说，艾丽妮尔被他推上了必死之路。

就在这时，索隆进来了。他的肩上还伏着泰维多。她现在正保持着黑猫的形态，在索隆肩上睡觉：“亲爱的戈利姆，想好要说了吗？”

戈利姆还是没说话。但索隆接下来的话动摇了他的心理防线：“如果你愿意告诉我，巴拉希尔到底藏在哪里，我就让你们夫妻团聚，并给予你们自由哦。我的目标是巴拉希尔，而你们这些人都只是被不幸牵涉进了我们的恩怨罢了。你们可都是无辜的人啊，权衡一下吧，没必要丢了性命。”戈利姆看着面前温柔的索隆，心里甚至对这些自己曾经认为堕落到极点的魔鬼产生了改观。他们真的如此泾渭分明？他们真的认为他们夫妻是无辜的？

“塔恩艾路因……”他叹了口气。

“什么？”索隆突然冷笑一声。“艾路因湖畔的洞穴里，这个湖在拉德洛斯的西南方，骑马两天就能到。”戈利姆补充道。

索隆大笑起来走到帐篷外，对外面的奥克交代了些什么。然后他又回进来了。他还在笑着，戈利姆说：“你答应我的！”索隆这才停止了笑：“你见到的根本就不是艾丽妮尔，你这个傻瓜！”

戈利姆被他的话惊呆了，他的脸突然变得惨白。难道之前的一切都是幻觉？他与艾丽妮尔重逢的喜悦，一夜的欢愉，难道都是假的？

索隆摸了摸肩上的猫。泰维多突然跳下肩头来到地上，一阵黑烟萦绕之下，她变成了艾丽妮尔的模样。“我的小蜜桃味道还甜美吗？”他看见艾丽妮尔模样的泰维多露出一个俏皮的笑，“你靠近拉德洛斯的时候，就已经被奥克的斥候发现了哦。收到消息的索隆亲自带我来了陶尔-努-浮阴抓你呢。为了在你毫无防备的情况下骗出你们的庇护所位置，我变成了你那美丽的妻子的模样，没想到你居然说想看到我惊讶的表情所以先不告诉我这种话。我都快被你恶心死了啊。”她笑着做出一个呕吐的嘴型。

“无奈之下，我们只能赶紧派最近的奥克小队去抓你。为了把你滞留到第二天早上，我的泰维多还牺牲了自己的身体呢。”索隆摸着泰维多的头顶，在戈利姆看来着实有些别扭。索隆继续说，“不过她可真没让我失望，你落到了我们的手里，而且居然还傻傻地以为她真的是艾丽妮尔。”他突然想起什么，说道，“哦，我忘了我答应你，让你跟艾丽妮尔团聚的。真可惜我不知道艾丽妮尔在哪里呢。谁知道她是不是在骤火之战中，被我手下的哪群奥克抓到了。搞不好，他们杀死她之前还好好享用了一下你妻子那又甜水分又足的小蜜桃呢。”

戈利姆的脑中此刻一片空白，艾丽妮尔还活着的梦想此刻彻底破灭了。听着索隆的话，他的心中泛起一阵绞痛。而他也背叛了自己的同伴，仅仅因为自己的愚蠢。“既然我们都认为她已经死了，那是不是杀了你，你们就能团聚啦？”索隆做出一脸恍然大悟的表情，“我不是还说过要给你们自由吗？死亡就是一种自由，对吧？”索隆看了一眼戈利姆，他心痛到惨白的脸似乎给了索隆些许的满足，“我答应你，我会让你去死的。但可不会让你死的太痛快，因为我很嫉妒你和泰维多居然快乐了一个晚上。”索隆走到戈利姆面前蹲下来，把手放在他胸口。戈利姆看见黑色的烟雾从他手掌下飘出，在自己的身上扩散，随之而来的是席卷全身的一股剧烈的疼痛。

回塔恩艾路因的路途只耗费了更加短暂的时间。贝伦的心中非常担心，因此一直快马加鞭追赶那支被派往塔恩艾路因的奥克小队。他在离开奥克的连营时发现连营已经在解散了。索隆似乎召集这些奥克集合，仅仅是为了从中挑选一部分行动迅捷而且执行力强的，并在戈利姆供出他父亲的位置后立刻让这些奥克出发。

为了抓我们如此兴师动众？索隆居然这么重视我们？贝伦想。

他想的没错，即使是诡计多端的索隆，也一直顾虑着这群穿行在多松尼安林间的游侠。他们只要一天活着，索隆就一天不能够安心地把多松尼安的形势丢到一边。而如今，贝伦很怀疑他们能否再次受到命运的眷顾了。

贝伦感到很绝望，因为在追了整整两天两夜后，他还是没有看到那支奥克小队出现在视野里。包围着塔恩艾路因的那片丘陵地带已近在咫尺，这么看的话，或许父亲他们已经……

“不会的！”他自言自语道，“五年了，无论在多松尼安遇到什么样的危险，他的父亲和那群忠诚的家臣都能够逢凶化吉。”这时候他想到了戈利姆，“我没有怀疑他的忠诚，可他为什么会背叛我们？”他沉默了一会儿后说，“我宁愿相信他面临了不得已的情况。”

在血红色的朝霞中，面前的灰色小丘呈现暗红色。山的背后传来乌鸦的叫声，天空上有食腐的鸷鸟在盘旋。这景象让贝伦很不安。他的心越跳越快，血液冲上了他的脑袋。他紧握缰绳的手变得麻痹。

当他转过那座山峰时，面前的景象对他造成了严重的惊吓。跟他一样被惊吓到的还有身下的马匹。骏马举起前蹄嘶鸣着，贝伦从马鞍上朝背后掉下来，背朝下摔在地上。而那匹马嘶鸣着跑远了。

塔恩艾路因的湖水颜色被染成了血色，不知道是朝霞的缘故还是真的是这样的颜色。湖面上飘着一些东西，贝伦走进看时，发现那是人类的断肢。而岸上七零八落地躺了好几具尸体。有些是人类的尸体，而有些则是被他们击杀的奥克。那些人类的尸体全都被砍下了手脚并凌乱地摆放着。他们的脸上还带着惊恐。他看见其中有戴茹因、拉格诺尔和达格尼尔、阿沙德和乌塞尔，还有哈沙尔迪尔。鸷鸟在啄食他们，贝伦用剑驱赶走它们。

当他走到岸边时，水里突然冒上来两具尸体，吓了贝伦一大跳。他向后摔倒在地，很久才爬起来。他颤抖着把水里的尸体拖上来，那是拉兹茹因和戈利姆的弟弟吉尔多的尸体。他们的身上插着许多箭矢。

他朝他们藏身的洞穴走去。洞穴口躺着的是巴拉贡德和贝烈贡德。而父亲巴拉希尔躺在洞穴里面。当看见父亲那年迈的脸庞时，贝伦的眼泪滑落下来了。他看见父亲的右手被砍掉了，但临死前还在用左手拿剑战斗。他离开山洞之前父亲对他说的话此刻在他的脑中回荡：“记住，真正善良的人，会保护那些，值得你爱和保护的人；但对于伤害你所爱之人的恶人，你必须给予还击。”

他用了一上午的时间把众人的尸体放到一起。他想要停止哭泣，但他做不到。他失去了所有的亲人，所有能够依靠的人。他现在什么都不会，但却孑然一身了。他想要点个火，把所有的人火葬，但他却连点火都不会。他呐喊着，将打火石扔到湖里。他要如何在多松尼安生存？他抬起头，望着冰冷的湖面，突然站起来。

他走到湖里，当湖水齐腰深时，他向后倒进水中。他任由自己向下沉，吐掉了肺里所有的空气。他看着气泡浮上水面，闭上眼睛。他在水中用力吸气，湖水瞬间淹没了他的肺部。他剧烈地咳嗽着，想要吸进一丝空气，但只是吸进了更多的水。他拼命划水，求生的欲望攫住了他的咽喉。但他已经意识模糊了。他渐渐沉到湖底。

就在他快昏过去时，他感觉有东西在拽他。那股力量揪着他一下下朝岸边靠近。贝伦感觉自己的脸露出水面了。但他的肺里还是有很多水，他无法呼吸。救他上岸的是一头鹿。这时那只鹿开始用脚踩他的胸口。当贝伦吐出卡在肺部的那口令人窒息的湖水时，他的眼睛终于看得清了。他拼命咳嗽，慢慢坐起来。

那只鹿被吓跑了，它跑到一棵松树下，看着贝伦。“是你救了我……”贝伦说。难道说这些动物，能感受到我对他们的善心？他想。他看见那只鹿对他歪了歪头，然后跳跃着离开了松树下，消失不见了。

他的脑中突然又回响起那句话：“记住，真正善良的人，会保护那些，值得你爱和保护的人；但对于伤害你所爱之人的恶人，你必须给予还击。”

“我会为你报仇的，父亲……”


	15. 第十四章 高地之途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最终巴拉希尔的族人还是被敌人斩杀至仅剩贝伦一人。企图轻生失败的贝伦慢慢醒悟过来，明白了自己的善意只应该留给那些善良的人。他为此踏上了为父亲和族人复仇的路。他是否能够在复仇中活下来？如果复仇成功，在荒凉的陶尔-努-浮阴他又该去什么地方生活……

在不知不觉间，贝烈瑞安德的冬季又悄然降临了。460年的年末，一场鹅毛大雪飘然而至，在贝烈瑞安德这幅被篆刻于大地之上的巨大画作间，点缀上一层白色的颜料。在明霓国斯的门前，埃斯加尔都因河的河水流的很慢。有些河段的河面上结起薄薄一层寒冰。

但寒冷的冬季却丝毫没有影响多瑞亚斯那蓬勃的生机。树木依旧伸展着茂盛的枝叶，将天空落下的雪花遮挡住。大树下盛开着丛丛白嫩的鲜花。鲜绿色的草地点缀以各色的花瓣，看起来躺在上面一定分外舒适。

天空中有时候会漏下来几片雪花，在落地之前就化为了水滴。这就是四季如春的多瑞亚斯，是美丽安那强大的生命魔法作用的结果。

明霓国斯的门口是一座白桦木大桥，横跨在埃斯加尔都因河上。大门是一座灰色的石头砌成的石门，上面雕刻着辛葛的纹章与美丽的装饰花纹。大门在白天会对森林中敞开着，时不时有辛达族精灵出入。但是大门晚上会关闭。如果说你不幸在关门之前没能赶回来，那么也没关系，因为森林中有许多建造在这些高拔树木顶端的石头平台。这些平台看上去并不符合力学结构，因为那树木的枝干看上去根本不可能承受住它们。这使得它们看上去是漂浮在空中。有许多的绳子可以让其他人爬上去。

在明霓国斯门口的桥对岸，是尼尔多瑞斯森林，而这一岸则是瑞吉安森林。分隔它们的埃斯加尔都因河上，有许多处过河的桥梁，而且还有许多地方的水比较浅，可以直接涉过。

这个时候有一男一女两个精灵正从明霓国斯的大门里走出来。他们东张西望，好像很怕被其他人看见。男的那个精灵看上去很俊美，他深邃的瞳孔中泛滥着浓浓诗意。他是多瑞亚斯的学者，“吟游诗人”戴隆。

那个精灵少女则是气质非凡，美貌超群。看上去还带着些许可爱俏皮。她没有穿鞋子，那双白嫩的脚丫直接踩在地上。她是辛葛的女儿，精灵族最美貌的露西恩。

“公主，为什么我每次去森林里寻找创作的灵感时，你都要跟着我出来呢？”戴隆用温和柔软的声音问。

露西恩只是吐着舌头笑了笑，然后勾住戴隆的手臂，像是在对一位哥哥撒娇似的。“因为王国里，只有你愿意带我出来嘛！”她撅起嘴，“林地里多漂亮啊，但是父亲却希望我整天待在明霓国斯。”

因为露西恩的举动，戴隆的心砰砰直跳。其实，戴隆一直暗恋着露西恩，但是露西恩并不知道。他不敢告诉她，因为露西恩的美貌即便在精灵族里也是任何一个男人都配不上的。而且一直以来，露西恩都没有接受过任何一位贵族的求婚。

“你必须理解一下辛葛陛下，几年前北方刚发生了战争，他也是怕你跑到王国边境外面去。”戴隆说，“而且有消息称，三年前索隆的军队夺下了西瑞安河谷，两年前又南下进攻了布瑞希尔森林。现在时局动荡，他自然比以前更加担心你了。”

露西恩听着他的话，露出不耐烦的表情。她甩开他的手，跑到桥的对面去。戴隆马上追上去：“别跑太快，露西恩！”

公主的速度慢了下来，在前面一蹦一跳地走着。戴隆静静跟在身后，发现公主没有穿鞋子。戴隆其实知道，公主一直以来都喜欢赤脚走路的。“公主，你为什么总是光脚呢？走在树林里的时候，你不会觉得脚疼吗？”

戴隆看见公主停下脚步，转身做了个止语的手势：“这是我的秘密，不许你问！”她发现自己来到了一片相对开阔的地方。四周生长着的都是些低矮的树木，像是榆树、山毛榉之类的树。露西恩的脚底感受到草地上的丝丝凉意，那是清晨潮湿的露水。树下生长着茂密的草丛，上面有白色的花朵。

公主张开手臂，深吸了一口气。“戴隆，这里好漂亮啊！”她跑到戴隆面前，用她那双水灵的眼睛看着他，“你把笛子拿出来，吹首曲子，我想在这里跳支舞！”看着她跑回空地上，戴隆从腰间取出一把木质的长笛。他把笛子横在面前，吹起一支露西恩最喜欢的曲子。

和着他的音乐声，露西恩舞动起来。她的裙摆旋转着，如同一朵林间盛开的花朵。戴隆的乐声中，如同能听出一场初春的小雨，而那花朵正像是被这场滋润万物的雨催生出来。望着露西恩的舞姿，戴隆沉醉了。他在脑中想象出与露西恩相伴的画面。那是一种毫无杂念的祈盼，戴隆只希望能与她结为伴侣，却从未想过与她行男女之事。在他的心里，露西恩是世界上最最纯净的东西，哪怕一点点这样的想法，都是龌龊而罪恶的。

戴隆渐渐走神了，他的吹奏错了一个音，才使他的思绪回到现实。作为歌者，他对于音阶太敏感了。任何一个音符的小小偏差，他都能听出来。这时候他才发现露西恩也停下了舞步，坐在地上喘气。“公主，地上凉！”但听了他的话，公主反而躺了下来。她把自己乌黑的长发衬在身下，闭上了眼睛。

“我睡一会儿，你不许吵我哦！”

戴隆叹了口气。不过他已经习惯公主的性子了。这些他都能忍受，毕竟那是他所爱的少女。他看着公主的呼吸逐渐变慢，一种倦意也涌上脑际。他坐在一棵榆树的树根上，趴下来也睡了。现在还是上午而已，他完全不担心他们被关在明霓国斯之外。

但当戴隆醒来时，他感觉周围已经变暗了。他看见公主还在沉睡，便想去叫醒她。他走到她身边，蹲了下来。公主粉嫩的嘴唇动了几下，说着些听不懂的梦呓。看见她湿润的嘴唇，戴隆的心绪变得混乱。他多么想此刻就吻上去。他弯下腰，朝露西恩的脸靠近上去。他能听到她的呼吸声，她的气息吹拂着他的脸庞。他闻到了阵阵来自她身上的香气。

这时林间传来了一阵悠长的号角声。戴隆被吓了一跳马上直起腰。他马上明白了那号角声意味着什么。那是明霓国斯即将关闭大门的预告。他马上推醒了露西恩。“快走吧！马上要关门了！”

露西恩立即爬起来，从树缝间漏下的霞光映衬着露西恩朦胧的睡脸。戴隆马上牵起露西恩的手，带着她往回跑走了。

在四季如春的多瑞亚斯之外，冬天的痕迹就非常明显了。多松尼安高地早在冬初就覆上了一层白雪。贝伦在多松尼安的西北部行走着，在雪地上留下新的脚印。雪地上原本就已经留存着大片杂乱的脚印了。但是风雪把这些早先留下的脚印全部冲淡。

离开塔恩艾路因之前，他把所有族人的尸体全部安葬了。之后，他带走了族人们囤积的食物。洞里只剩下水果，看起来奥克把所有的肉都带走了，而他们对果子没什么兴趣。他不知道其他族人的马匹去哪了，估计也是被奥克当做了食物，但他自己骑的那匹马在被吓跑之后就再也不知道去向了。他把族人们做的熊皮衣服带出来了一件。他现在披着那件熊皮衣服，但在凛冽的风雪中，那件衣服被吹得不停舞动，贝伦也被寒意逼得瑟瑟发抖。他把兜帽套在头上，但那作用其实并不大。他把手挡在面前，防止飘来的雪花迷住视线。他的腹中饥渴难忍，于是他停了下来，从背后背的包里取出一个苹果，啃食起来。冰冷的汁水冻僵了他的舌头和食道，但他知道，他必须填饱肚子。

他现在正在追踪那些杀死他父亲以及其他人的奥克。他知道连十二个人一起都敌不过的刺杀小队，他去更是必死无疑。但他早就把生死置之度外了。他现在只想做最后的一件事，那就是为死去的父亲报仇。他要与那群奥克决一死战，只要能斩杀尽可能多的奥克，他就连死也满足了。

这段时间，他从来没有吃过肉。不是他不会打猎，而是在艾路因湖畔，他想要将自己溺死的时候，有一头鹿救了他。从那以后，他的心中坚信即便是这些林间的走兽，也是有情感的，它们与人类一样能够感受到痛苦。

他追踪那群奥克已经一个多月了。令他很失望的是，虽然这群奥克一直未曾离开多松尼安高地，但是却不停地在陶尔-努-浮阴的土地上四处游荡。而且他们行军的速度太快，贝伦一直以来甚至连看都没看到他们，只是追寻着他们的足迹前行。

不过这里地上的脚印，看上去还很新，不像是已经过了很久。直觉告诉他，他离那群奥克很接近了。其实，他发现冬季来临后，这群奥克正在向西离开多松尼安。不过似乎不仅是这群奥克如此，因为追踪的过程中，他从来没有遭遇过其他的奥克小队。这说明驻扎在陶尔-努-浮阴枯萎林间的奥克都开始撤离了。想必这些刺杀小队的成员也是在撤离。

到晚上时，他终于看见了前方传来的亮光和响声。当他爬上一座小丘放眼望去，他看见山间流出的一道溪流边就是那些奥克暂时休息的地方。这里他有些印象，骤火之战那年，他曾经跟着父亲来过这里。这里是瑞微尔泉源。再沿着小溪朝西北方走，就可以离开多松尼安，进入色瑞赫沼泽了。而这条小溪就是在那里汇入西瑞安河的。他们的族人曾在那里救下一位诺多精灵王，芬罗德。

他趴到地上，悄悄地爬下小丘。在雪地中匍匐前进，使他非常不显眼。他的身体与雪地摩擦的声音被奥克营地中的吵闹声盖过了。他来到小丘下时，看见了近处的篝火边，有几个奥克正在大声说话。其中一个正站在一个木桶上，他的手里拿着什么。

那是一条手臂！

贝伦仔细看时，发现那手臂已经腐烂不堪，他甚至感觉在营地外都能闻到腐尸的味道。但贝伦觉得那也可能是来自奥克身上的那种臭气。那只手的手指僵直，黑到甚至看不出是什么种族的手臂。切口上的血液已经风干了。

但那件物品，那枚带在手指上的戒指，给了贝伦确切的答案。那是属于自己父亲的手臂。他这时候听到那个奥克说话了：“索隆下令我们撤离陶尔-努-浮阴。这次去米那斯提力斯，我就要拿这条手臂去跟索隆领赏！”他骄傲地甩动起那只手臂，“是我杀死了巴拉希尔，那个被悬赏的人类！”

听到这里，贝伦的心再也不能平静了。就是这个怪物杀了自己的父亲，还在这里引以为傲地向更多的怪物炫耀！他愤怒地取下背上的弓箭，射了出去。那箭矢贯穿了那个奥克的脑袋，那个奥克还没反应过来，就丧命了。他翻了个白眼抽搐着倒在地上。

其他的奥克马上开始发出吼叫。他们拔出自己的武器，长矛与刀剑的声音同时响起。他们向贝伦的方向走来，企图在夜色中找到贝伦的身影。贝伦知道自己躲不了了。他拔出剑跳起身，出其不意地朝奥克扑了上去。当那些奥克还没做出应对时，他已经用剑刺穿了一个奥克的胸膛。

他拔出剑，踢倒那个被他杀死的奥克，后退几步，以防被奥克包围。一个奥克举刀向他砍来，他向旁边翻滚躲过了攻击，然后来到杀死他父亲的那个奥克尸体边，想要夺回父亲的手臂。他费了很大的劲才掰开了奥克僵硬的手指，因为死前的痉挛让奥克的手紧紧握住。

贝伦感觉到奥克靠近了。他转身用剑接住奥克的刀。另一个奥克拿长矛向他刺来，他侧身避开，然后引导着长矛的尖刺捅入了拿刀的奥克。那奥克吐血倒地了。他紧接着向后靠在一棵枯树上，免得被其他奥克从身后包抄。他向那些奥克甩动他的剑。奥克试探性地挪动了几下腿，寻找合适的时机进攻，但每次迈步，都会被贝伦的挥剑阻止。

这时候，那些奥克身后的弓箭手开始向贝伦射箭了。虽然大部分的攻击都落了空，但还是有两支剑射中了贝伦的左肩和右腿。贝伦被疼痛逼得跪倒在地，突然感觉自己要命丧于此了。他趴在地上，看见奥克走到近前。但随后就是一阵来自嗓间的奥克叫声，以及一阵低沉的咆哮。

他并没有死，于是赶紧抬头看发生了什么。他看见有两头熊正与那些奥克缠斗在一起。那些奥克用剑刺伤了熊，还用弓箭不停射向它们。其中一只熊在受伤后发出叫声，愤怒地扑上去压倒一个奥克，咬断他的喉咙。然后抬起前掌将一个奥克击飞出去。但它抬起前掌时，另一个奥克的刀刺进了它柔软的肚子。它随后就倒地不动了。

另一只熊现在也已经杀了几个奥克了。它挥舞熊掌驱赶敌人，但奥克的长矛手用长矛扎它的前掌。它马上掉头企图逃跑。这时候贝伦才看见它的身旁还有一头鹿，它蹦着来到贝伦的面前，四肢弯曲像是跪了下来。贝伦似乎意会了，骑到了鹿背上。那只鹿立马载起了贝伦沉重的身体，和那只熊一起跑起来。奥克在他们身后追着，但追不上。奥克弓箭手射出几支箭矢。那只熊的背后又中了几箭，终于还是向前翻滚了几下不动了。

那只鹿在前面跑着，突然回过头看了一眼死去的熊，贝伦感觉它的眼眶里有闪光。看了一会儿后，那只鹿又望向前方。它加快了速度，冲上了小丘顶部，然后一跃而下，轻盈地落地。令人惊奇的是，贝伦没有感到一丝的震动。渐渐地贝伦跑远了。他看着自己骑着的这头鹿，这真是他见过最奇妙的事情了。

贝伦不知道自己已经骑在鹿的背上跑了多久了。风雪已经停了，冬日的阳光反而显得暖和。他只能根据高地的地形走势大概分辨出南北，然后根据太阳的位置猜测现在是这一天的正午。身上的伤口现在已经麻痹了。他闻到被箭射中的肩膀传来腐臭。他用剑劈断了插在身上的箭矢。

他预感那头鹿正在带着他往高地上方去。那里是奥克未曾到过的不毛之地。那里并没有植被生长，但或许也是多松尼安最安全的地方了。这时贝伦真真切切地感受到了地势的升高，因为当他回头时，他已经能看见整个多松尼安的北部地区了。这片被白雪覆盖的高地现在一览无遗。他能够清楚地看见，高地上的奥克正在悉数撤离。向东望去，他能够望到塔恩艾路因的湖畔，以及更远处的拉德洛斯；向西看时，又可以望见刚才差点丧命的瑞微尔泉源。

接下来的日子，贝伦都是在鹿的背上数着日子度过的。他在三天后来到高处时，甚至觉得云层都压得很低了。不过恐怖山脉埃瑞德戈埚洛斯还是一直横在他的前方，遮蔽了他向南边眺望的视线。

他饿了的时候，就从背包里取一个苹果吃。但他开始担心起来。因为他清楚高地间是没有食物来源的。鹿的脚步停下来了。它弯曲四肢，贝伦马上下来了。他看见四周有很多原本生活在多松尼安的野生动物。他很惊讶，这些动物竟然能够在这里生活下来。这是一片不毛岩石之上的平地，它的北边地势一路降低，而它南边已经临近恐怖山脉的山脚。山上有几道小溪流下，顺着岩石间的缝隙流向北部低地。

平地上有鹿、熊、山羊、野牛和野猪等走兽，石缝间有几只獾、鼹鼠和蛇到处乱窜，水里有几只天鹅和游鱼。天空中飞翔着渡鸦、夜莺、云雀与猫头鹰。这些动物居然和谐地在这里共处，让贝伦反而有些不习惯了。

但他没有多想。或许他接下来只能想办法在这里安生了。这些动物能够在岩石之间活下来，那么他应该也能。他脱下上衣，卷起裤腿。他的胸肌非常健硕，但是皮肤白皙。他小心地拔出肩膀和腿上的箭尖。伤口已经化脓了，看起来很严重。他走到一道溪流旁，用水壶灌了些溪水，冲洗伤口的周围。冰凉的水使得他的麻痹感更重了。他用打火石生起了火，这是他在追杀那些奥克的路上学会的。他取出一截燃烧的木棍，用那炽烈的火焰灼烧自己腐烂的伤口。他强忍住疼痛，没有叫出声。

他将那些烂肉全部烧焦了，不久天也黑下来了。他用熊皮衣服裹住自己的身体，却丝毫感觉不到温暖。他这时想起来父亲的手臂。这是他差点送命才从奥克手中抢回来的唯一的东西。他从四处收集了几块石头，准备将父亲的手臂埋葬。他堆起来一个空心的石堆，把父亲的手臂放进去，准备再盖一块石头上去。这时他看见父亲那腐烂不堪的手指上，戴着的做工精美的戒指。

“这是……芬罗德的戒指。”他说。

他把戒指摘了下来。万一日后用得到呢，他想。然后盖上了那块石头。

这时载他来的那只鹿走到他身旁。“凡人贝伦。”它发出了一个女声，贝伦被这突如其来的惊吓弄得说不出话。“你不要惊慌，这不是鹿在说话。正在与你交流的，是迈雅美丽安。我现在在多瑞亚斯，但我能通过这些生灵之口与你交流。”

贝伦这才平静了些。他听族人提到过美丽安。她是一位迈雅，曾经效忠于维拉雅凡娜。但她与辛葛相爱，并留在了他的国度。现在是多瑞亚斯的王后。这时美丽安的声音又一次响起来：“这些动物都聚集在这里。它们曾经生活在多松尼安的各处。在太阳尚未出现，你们人类还没有诞生的时代，我曾在这高地间游荡，与大自然亲密交流。如今的战火肆虐了多松尼安，我不能看着这些生物遭受战火的威胁。所以我把它们聚集了起来。每个月，来自多瑞亚斯的渡鸦都会为它们带来辛达族制作的干粮兰巴斯。它可以满足甚至是肉食动物的需求。这样一来它们就能一直生活在此了。在这里，我不允许它们互相攻击。”

“为什么救我？”贝伦问出了这个困扰了他很久的问题，“我不是什么野生动物，也不值得被它们拯救。但它们还是从奥克手中救下了我。在更早些时候，我要自寻短见时也是如此。”

“因为你的善良，凡人。”美丽安的声音说，“虽然我并非身在多松尼安，但我都看得真真切切。你与其他的人不一样，你相信动物也有感情，并善待它们。为了保护它们，你可以付出自己的生命。因此，当你前去追杀那些奥克时，那些动物就在暗中跟着你。如果说你的生命受到威胁，它们就会把你救出来，带着你来这里。”她的声音如同山间的泉声，悦耳动听，“这并非我的号令，而是它们自己的选择。不过它们的这个举动或许已铸成了大错。因为原本索隆以为你们一族已被屠戮殆尽了。但现在索隆知道了巴拉希尔有一个儿子还活在世上，或许会想办法来抓你。你要小心。”

贝伦看见鹿的口中吐出一颗橡子。“留下这颗橡子。如果有一天，你不得不逃离多松尼安，就来多瑞亚斯吧。到时候你会需要这颗橡子的指引。”

在高地上的日子过得很快。一眨眼，三年就过去了。463年的冬季在不经意间降临了多松尼安。美丽安所预见的索隆对他的追杀并没有到来。但贝伦清楚，他不能够放松警惕。现在是下午，他正在爬上一块高大的巨石。

他的头发现在已经长到了腰际，身上沾满了尘土，穿的衣服也残破不堪。他的嘴唇龟裂了，一到冬天，他就特别缺少水的补给。山上淌下来的溪流在冬季都会干涸。因此他会在凌晨往水壶中塞进很多的积雪，然后用自己穿热的熊皮衣服捂住，等到中午，就有了半壶水。但这样的供给也是根本不够的。

吃的倒是不缺，每个月的这一天，都会有一群渡鸦从南方的高山间飞来。它们的腿上用绳索绑着绿色的包裹，那正是用树叶包裹着的兰巴斯。贝伦发现这种干粮能非常有效地去除饥饿。有时候只要吃一口兰巴斯，他一整天都不会感到饥饿。

现在他正是在等渡鸦的到来。他爬到巨石的顶部，望着恐怖山脉的高坡上。如今的他看上去与一只猿猴并无二致。等了不久，他就看见埃瑞德戈埚洛斯上方的天空开始变得阴沉一片了。与预料的一样，那些渡鸦聚在一起飞了过来。

那渡鸦群像一片乌云般压了下来。它们不久全都落到了地上，岩石高地上瞬间变得叽叽喳喳喧闹万分。渡鸦抖动着腿上的绳结，那些绳结居然自己松了下来。贝伦知道那是辛达族精灵的杰作。这是由希斯莱恩制成的绳索。贝烈瑞安德之间一直有传言说，是美丽安用自己的魔法编制了这些绳子。

等到绳索松开后，那些渡鸦就全部飞上天去了。它们在天空中盘旋了一会儿，又朝南方飞走。地上铺了一地的兰巴斯。贝伦从脚边捡起一些，跳到巨石下。他看见周围的动物们都围上来了，它们用嘴唇或舌头解开包裹着的绿叶，开始咀嚼兰巴斯。

天黑下来了。贝伦坐下来，也解开了绿叶，拿出了里面的干粮。兰巴斯的味道像面包一样，但是很脆，又很像饼干。贝伦咬了一口，然后取出水壶喝了口水。他感觉自己的头发很碍事。因此他拿出剑，修剪自己的头发。他只留下齐肩的头发，其他的都切下来扔在地上。

这时候，之前载他来此的那头鹿蹦跳着靠近。它用头顶了顶贝伦。贝伦没有明白它的意思。但是他看见鹿把头偏向一边，朝着北方。这时候贝伦才发现，有什么东西正在夜色中快速地移动。陶尔-努-浮阴的枯木林间传来了阵阵狼嚎。但那狼嚎声显得更加厚重，也更加恐怖。那些黑影正在靠近。

贝伦终于看清，那些都是狼。但不是普通的野狼，因为那体积大很多倍。贝伦记得族人跟他说过，索隆曾用妖术把奥克驯养的座狼转化为一种邪恶的物种。妖狼，也被称为巨狼。这种体型巨大的怪物，正是索隆手下的强大猎手。

“它们是来找我的！”贝伦说。

贝伦明白了，美丽安预言的这个日子终于来了。那依照她的忠告，他现在必须翻过山的另一边去，前往多瑞亚斯。他抬起头，沉默地望了望高耸的埃瑞德戈埚洛斯。他不禁苦笑了一下，这根本不可能翻越。

突然，那头鹿又一次跪了下来，这个场景如此熟悉。贝伦摇了摇头：“我不值得你们这么做……”

但是鹿依然跪在他的面前。它用角疯狂地撞击贝伦，让他骑上去。贝伦看见周围的动物都围在了他的面前。它们朝着北方站着，一头熊发出咆哮声，而其他那些能够发声的动物也都用自己的叫声呼应着。

贝伦这才妥协。他捡起地上散落着的几块兰巴斯塞进装着熊皮大衣和武器的包裹里，然后爬上了鹿的后背。一瞬之间，那头鹿就跳上了刚才他等待渡鸦时爬上去的巨石顶部。贝伦吃了一惊，这鹿竟有这样的跳跃力。又几次头晕目眩的摇晃之后，他发现它们已经站在山坡上一个突出的小平台上了。他往下望去，看见那些妖狼冲上了他居住了三年的石头高地上。那些没有反抗能力的动物被那些妖狼瞬间咬住了咽喉。鲜血从它们的口中滴出。而那些熊、野猪和蛇则与妖狼们缠斗在一起。

一头熊咆哮着扑倒了一只妖狼，然后撕裂了它的腹部。妖狼那些扭曲的器官凌乱的抖落出来。一只野猪把妖狼顶下了高地，但它自己也掉了下去。还有一只妖狼被蟒蛇缠住，它的口中喷出鲜血，眼球像箭矢一样发射出来。但在那之前，它把自己的利齿嵌入巨蟒的身体。

“它们都会死的……”贝伦自言自语道。

但马上鹿就带着他跳到了更高处。因为夜间的浓雾，他已经看不清平台上的状况了。他的精神一直紧绷着，因为他的脚下就是万丈深渊。他害怕出现一点意外，他和那头鹿就都会丧命。在凌晨时分，他们来到山顶。俯瞰漆黑的万丈深渊让贝伦不禁倒抽一口凉气。下山的过程中，他发现那头鹿也开始大声喘气了，不知是出于对高度的恐惧，还是它累了。

下山的路快了很多，但是那震动比原来更加剧烈了。他甚至感觉到自己的头开始疼痛起来，意识渐渐模糊。大概是中午的时候，他终于能够看见山脚了。但那景象唤起了贝伦因意识模糊而麻木了的恐惧感。

山脚下是一片荒芜的山谷。这道山谷的另一端就是广袤的森林，贝伦虽然不记得地图，但猜得到那就是多瑞亚斯。那山谷里长满了枯树，树杈间挂满了苍白的蛛网。从山脉上流淌下来的溪流在进入山谷里之后变成一种黑色。山谷的地面是黑色的土地，从那些黑色的背景下，贝伦仿佛能够看到无数双发出红色光芒的眼睛。就像是深渊之中某些令人胆寒的巨大怪物，正等着这个凡人自投罗网，落入它的口中。

他们降到了山谷里，但鹿并没有减速，而是继续向南跑着。贝伦的动态视觉看见了周围有许多的物体在移动。它们传来噼啪的响动。贝伦仔细看，发现那是巨大的蜘蛛。贝伦瞳孔紧缩。他看见它们正以一种令人窒息的速度追在他们的身后。而且巨型蜘蛛的数量越来越多。

“这就是……南顿埚塞布的恐惧吗。”

贝伦感觉自己的喉咙里卡住一口气，或许是恐惧造成了他肺部的抽搐。他拼命敲打胸口并大口呼吸。当他恢复过来时，他看见面前拦了一只巨型蜘蛛。他骑着的鹿快速地做出了反应，向左横向跳开，避开了下一秒蜘蛛挥舞下来的前腿。但是那蜘蛛追到了他们的侧面。贝伦急忙拔出剑，以防它靠近过来。

他看见巨蛛侧过了头，张开那八只红眼下的嘴。它的口中长满密密麻麻的尖刺，从那些尖刺之间出现了些许白色的蛛丝。那些蛛丝搅在一起缠绕成了一张蛛网，然后从口中快速射出，贝伦马上弯下腰躲开了。那蛛网击中了一棵枯树，那枯树从树根上折断。

他们的左侧也追上来一只巨蛛。巨蛛喷出一张蛛网，鹿跳跃了起来，躲过了攻击。但下一秒，右侧的巨蛛又一次发动攻击，在空中击中了鹿的身侧。贝伦感觉自己胯下的支撑突然消失了。他低头看时，惊心动魄的场景让贝伦突然感到反胃。那只鹿的身体的后半截被蛛网射断了。他现在跌了下来，刚才的蛛网包裹着鹿的身体后部落地，它的前部的断面露出了它的脊骨，正在散发着热气。那头鹿在地上爬动了一段距离，留下一道血迹，然后不动了。

而贝伦在这段时间快速爬起，继续往前跑。他看见他们已经要到达林地边缘了。地面上逐渐开始出现绿色的植被。求生的欲望让他奋力奔驰。但他徒步的速度显然是比不过那些巨蛛了。有一只巨蛛扑倒了他，把尾巴上的毒刺蛰向贝伦的腿。贝伦惊恐地后退，拔出宝剑砍向巨蛛。巨蛛坚硬的甲壳使他的攻击毫无作用。更多的巨蛛围了上来，在林地的入口处包围了他。

挣扎之间，美丽安送给他的橡子落到了草地上。一切都发生在一瞬间，那颗橡子被泥土瞬间吸入，然后在周围长出了无数的粗壮的根须，将那些巨蛛逐一缠住。一些巨蛛被根须拖入了地下，一些则是被挤压着爆发出一片黑色的浆汁，还有一些被几条根须卷着扯断了腿。贝伦的全身都被黑色的液体给沾染了。那些黑色的液体散发出刺鼻的气息。剩下的树根在林地周围形成了一堵树墙，遮挡着其他巨蛛不让它们靠近。

贝伦被树墙隔在了内侧。他知道自己应该深入林地中。他望着森林的深处，林中黑黑一片，雾气还很重。而且他现在还是感觉意识很模糊。他不清楚自己该向哪里走。这大概就是美丽安环带吧，他想。

这时候他又回过头，因为他想起刚刚死去的鹿，心里生出一阵伤感：“那些动物，都死了吗……”

他看见草地间又生出几根树须，并不断向前延伸出去。贝伦猜这是在为他指路。于是迷糊之间，他跟着树根延伸的方向走入了森林中。


	16. 第十五章 晨光的女儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在美丽安的指引下，贝伦进入了灰精灵王国多瑞亚斯。在那里他会有怎么样的际遇呢……

在西贝烈瑞安德的中部地带，是一片广袤的平原，叫做塔拉斯迪尔能。发源自黯影山脉埃瑞德威斯林的纳洛格河将塔拉斯迪尔能平原分为东西两部分，纳洛格河流经平原上那显得异常突兀的高地陶尔-恩-法洛斯的东侧，然后于东南方的柳树林南塔斯仁汇入大河西瑞安。

整片平原都是属于芬罗德王的土地，而他的王宫则建在高地陶尔-恩-法洛斯之下。他给这高地之下的城市起名叫纳国斯隆德。纳国斯隆德的大门就在纳洛格河边，但是河的水流在这一段异常湍急。一直以来，想要进入纳国斯隆德都必须先沿着纳洛格河北上，在金格漓斯河注入纳洛格河的河段渡河，因为那里的水流较为平缓。然后再向南折回，才能够进入芬罗德的王国。

在塔拉斯迪尔能的平原上，时常有芬罗德的哨兵巡逻。这片平原他们已经非常熟悉，外人在这里根本发现不了他们的身影。受到如此守护的纳国斯隆德，从未在战火中遭到敌人的进攻。但也有很大一部分原因，是它地处南方，处于安格班合围的保护下。

现在是464年的春天了。九年前骤火之战爆发，安格班合围在一夜间告破，在后来的几年间各处要塞又先后遭到攻击，纳国斯隆德现在人心惶惶。

纳国斯隆德的大厅是一个在山中雕刻出的巨大空间。厅中有好几根粗壮的石质立柱，支撑着高高的山体拱顶。大厅的内壁雕刻地非常精致，上面还有各式各样的纹章和徽记。这大厅也只是纳国斯隆德的一部分。纳国斯隆德于52年开始兴建，102年才建成。在这五十年间，来自蓝色山脉的矮人给了芬罗德很大的帮助。他们还为芬罗德打造了一条项链瑙格拉米尔，以表达与纳国斯隆德的友谊。

在大厅中摆放着许多石质椅子，而最大的那张则被建于一处攀附在四根立柱之间的悬空平台。那是芬罗德的王座，而他现在就坐在那里。坐在他旁边的是自己的弟弟欧洛德瑞斯。他们的两边坐着费艾诺的第三子和第五子，凯勒巩和库茹芬。

他们兄弟是在骤火之战爆发的第二年带希姆拉德的精灵们逃到这里的。来到此地后，他们发现芬罗德北上了。那个时候，群龙无首的纳国斯隆德就接纳了他们的避难请求。一开始的时候，他们很低调地生活在此，对于他们的庇护，凯勒巩其实是万分感激的。

但库茹芬告诉凯勒巩，被他们带来避难的子民中大多都是战士，而纳国斯隆德的部分部队被芬罗德带去了北方。借着这个条件，以及费艾诺之子的身份，他们可以趁芬罗德不在时接下纳国斯隆德的摄政大权。然后在这段时间获得芬罗德的子民的爱戴。这一点，在那段时间他们做的很好。北方毕竟在战斗，纳国斯隆德的人民也担心会遭到入侵，就欣然接受了凯勒巩的摄政。

在精明的库茹芬的辅佐下，凯勒巩安定了纳国斯隆德的民心。芬罗德不在的几年中，他们利用各种手段笼络了纳国斯隆德许多贵族的信任。这一点凯勒巩很佩服库茹芬，在权术与人心的方面，库茹芬最完美的继承了他们那伟大的父亲。

当芬罗德因为米那斯提力斯的失守带着欧洛德瑞斯回来时，凯勒巩立刻将王权交还。因为战败的缘故，芬罗德自那以后在人民之中的威信降低了。凯勒巩猜测这多半是库茹芬的计谋。一定是他在纳国斯隆德散布出芬罗德是无能君王的言论。凯勒巩能够感受到，现在纳国斯隆德的精灵们反而更愿意相信他们兄弟能领导城市，而不是芬罗德或欧洛德瑞斯。

芬罗德在回来后其实一直对兄弟两个有所忌惮。但他无法赶走他们，因为倘若那样，他必然会彻底失去人民的拥戴。他只能小心提防来自凯勒巩和库茹芬的暗箭。看着自己的形象一天天崩塌，他却毫无办法。

格温多正在顺着石柱周围的台阶走上王座平台。他的脚步非常急促，而且很用力。他的身后跟着欧洛德瑞斯的女儿芬杜伊拉丝。她正拉扯着格温多，像是在劝说他。凯勒巩看出来格温多现在很愤怒，但不知是为什么。

“陛下，你为什么没有告诉我？”他来到芬罗德面前，大声质问。芬杜伊拉丝在他身后不敢说话，沉默地看着欧洛德瑞斯，“我才知道芬巩的信使很早就带来消息了。巴拉德艾塞尔遭到魔苟斯的军队进攻失守了。我的哥哥盖米尔被敌人俘虏，现在生死未卜！是这样吗，我的国王？”凯勒巩感受到国王这个词中带有的轻蔑。

芬罗德没有抬头，他金色的长发盖着他英俊的脸庞。“我怕告诉你，而你又什么都做不了。这种绝望的感觉，我现在很明白。”欧洛德瑞斯站了起来，看着芬杜伊拉丝：“我的女儿，带他回去吧。他需要你的陪伴。”

芬杜伊拉丝拉起格温多的手意图拉走他。格温多用手指指着芬罗德：“是你让他留在那里，是你把他推上死路。而你还要向他的弟弟隐瞒他的死讯。愿你的统治千秋万载！”然后他转身大跨步离开了。

凯勒巩的心里其实有些不是滋味，但他看见库茹芬在努力憋笑。他似乎明白格温多是如何知道这被隐瞒的消息的了。这时候，有一个从平原上回来的哨兵跑上了平台。他单膝跪在众人面前，将手指弯曲放在额头。“陛下，前不久我们拦下了一群乘船沿西瑞安河南下的精灵。他们说来自图尔巩的国度。因为骤火之战的惨况，图尔巩派遣了他们前往西瑞安河口。他们准备从那里扬帆出海，试图找到前往西方大陆的方法。我们之后就放他们走了，但认为有必要向你报告。”

“这个图尔巩，骤火之战的时候，都不知道你在哪里。”芬罗德发出沉闷的声音，“你就只会躲在你那隐匿的王国里，当个缩头乌龟，还做着这些不可能的梦。”他发出一阵阴冷的笑声，“哈哈，我们早就被诸神放弃了。前往阿门洲的航路消失了，没有人能到那里的。哈哈……”

那个哨兵面无表情离开了。凯勒巩看见哨兵转身后，口中呢喃着什么：“你不就是躲在王国里的缩头乌龟吗？”

芬罗德笑了很久，然后大厅里只剩下一片寂静。芬罗德抬起头，脸上写满绝望。他看着其他人，轻柔的说话声让人听不清：“大家都回去休息吧……”他用手支着头，靠在王座的扶手上。

凯勒巩和库茹芬随即离开了大厅。两人在路上都没有说话。来到自己的房间门口时，凯勒巩才颤抖着说：“我觉得，芬罗德有点可怜。”

库茹芬先是沉默，然后露出一个笑容。“你说得对，他很可怜。我们都是被维拉抛弃的诺多精灵，我们都是那么的可怜啊！”

骤火之战改变了贝烈瑞安德各地的生活。如果说有什么地方受到的影响最小的话，那么除了刚多林，就只有多瑞亚斯了。受到美丽安环带保护的多瑞亚斯，就像与外界完全隔离了一般。这些日子里，戴隆一如既往地在林间漫游，然后寻找谱写诗歌的灵感。464年的春季如期而至，尼尔多瑞斯森林的繁花盛开了。

凌晨时分，戴隆走出了明霓国斯的大门。他的身后跟着露西恩公主。他看见公主穿着蓝色的长裙，上面点缀着银白色的花朵纹饰。长裙没有袖子，裙摆直至露西恩的脚踝。不出意料的是，她还是光着脚。

“你又要跟我出去了吗？”戴隆问。

“你还说呢！上次跟你出去，就在树林里睡了一天。你居然都没有叫醒我！”露西恩皱着眉头，一脸哀怨地看戴隆，“你得好好补偿我！”

戴隆拗不过她，点了点头。他带着露西恩在林地里缓慢地步行。到中午的时候，戴隆才停下脚步，转身看着露西恩：“公主，今天我们走得太远了。这里已经是尼尔多瑞斯的偏北部了，而且中午了，你要不要在这里吃点东西？”

露西恩点了点头。戴隆从衣兜里拿出一块兰巴斯递给露西恩。露西恩解开绿叶，小心地尝了一口。她平时不吃这个，因为这种东西只有辛达族在离开明霓国斯外出的路上才会吃。而露西恩一直都不被允许外出，所以未曾从辛葛那里获得过兰巴斯。她嚼了几口，突然感觉有些干，于是吐掉了兰巴斯，咳嗽起来。

戴隆看着公主笑了起来，递给她水壶。她喝了口水之后才不再咳嗽。周围的景象与上次他们一起外出时一样美丽。实际上，在多瑞亚斯的林间能发现很多这样唯美的地方。与上次不同的是，这次的林间多了一分春的气息。

他们坐在路边的一块石头上。露西恩在戴隆的身边唱起一首歌。那歌声是如此的悦耳动听，就像是山间流淌的泉声，树梢间滴下的雨声。戴隆闭上眼睛欣赏起公主的歌声，他的脑海中看到了一片泛着微光的池塘，一颗颗水滴落在平静的湖面上，使那原本光滑的镜面泛起阵阵涟漪。

这时候他们听见旁边的灌木丛传来沙沙的响声。戴隆警觉了起来，定睛望着那在晃动的灌木丛。他悄悄搂起露西恩，想要保护她。但是他感觉到露西恩的歌声停止了。露西恩似乎误会了他的用意。她在他的怀里抗拒着。即使在恐惧的包裹下，他也瞬间能够明白那抗拒意味着什么，但那也是他意料之中的事情了。那灌木丛晃动了一会儿，然后从里面爬出来一个男人。

戴隆吓了一跳。那是一个人类，穿的衣服破破烂烂，皮肤上沾满泥土，肮脏不堪。除此之外，那个人类的身后还拖着一道血迹，衣服上也沾着血。他续着齐肩的头发，但那头发看上去很久没有打理了，因此四仰八叉地竖着。他的胡须厚重地长在下巴上。

这时候露西恩已经挣脱了戴隆的怀抱。她的眼中没有恐惧，但充满了对那个人类的好奇。戴隆看见露西恩想要靠近那个人类。一直以来，多瑞亚斯都是对除同类以外的任何人抱有防范的，戴隆也不例外。他很明白，公主从没见过外界的危险，所以对这些外来者毫无警戒之心。他开始疑惑，这个人类是怎么穿过美丽安环带的呢？而且这个人类如此狼狈，看上去竟然和奥克有几分相似。戴隆相信，露西恩的好奇心会让她陷入危险的，所以他一把拉住露西恩的手，把她往回拽。他握得很紧，露西恩也被他的这突如其来的举动吓到了。

躺在地上的人类用虚弱的声音开口了：“帮帮我……”人类慢慢颤抖着爬起来。而下一瞬间，露西恩就被戴隆一把拉走了。他们飞快地跑起来，把那个步履蹒跚的男人甩在身后。他们背后传来男人的喊声，“缇努维尔！缇努维尔！”戴隆不顾一切地奔跑着，而被他牵着的露西恩正在大口喘气。她娇小的身体似乎跟不上这样快的步伐了。让戴隆难以理解的是，露西恩一直在回头看。

终于，他感觉到公主的手放开了。戴隆转过身，看着露西恩。“公主，快走，那是个人类！他很危险！”但露西恩还是没有走动，“可是，他看上去不危险啊！而且我觉得，他可能需要帮助。虽然我的父亲一直告诉我们，和人类有接触不会有好下场，但我们从来没有真正接触过人类不是吗？我对人类很好奇，我想去看看他。你先回去吧！”

戴隆叹了口气。但他现在心里的愤怒盖过了无奈。刚才公主对他的抗拒历历在目，显然公主对他没有丝毫好感，而且他的说教似乎会让公主更加厌恶。他没有说话，转身离开了。他走路的时候摇摇晃晃，脑海里一片空白。当他再回头时，公主已经消失了。

贝伦的心中突然感到了一阵空虚。他进入多瑞亚斯之后，在林间闲逛了十几天。树林里的空气太稀薄了，使得他很难受。他一直居无定所，而且昏暗的光线让他分不清时间。幸运的是，似乎每隔一段时间就会从森林的深处传来一阵号角声，然后不久树叶的缝隙间就变成一片黑色了。所以贝伦听见号角声，就会找一处树洞或是树桩睡觉。

这十几天他的精神状态已经要到崩溃的边缘了。一直以来，都没有人跟他说过一句话。甚至连动物的陪伴都没有。在他眼前的，只有无尽的树木，树木还有树木。他甚至出现了幻觉，以为那些榆树的树干上出现了一张脸庞，那些嘴巴开合着，在对他说出一句句声音低沉的问候。

慢慢地，他背包里携带的兰巴斯吃完了，他只能采集树上的果子吃。运气差的时候，他就只能摘些野草充饥。那野草的味道的苦涩，会在他的口中驻留到第二天中午。他的耳边开始出现嗡嗡的轰鸣声。他不知道那声音是来源于周围，还是自己脑中的臆想。终于，他支撑不住，倒在一株灌木丛中。

他不知道自己昏迷了多久，但唤醒他的是一阵夜莺的叫声。那叫声于他，真是如同救命的稻草一般。因为如果再没有什么活物出现在他的面前，发出点什么声音给他绝望的心灵一些安慰，他恐怕就要疯了。那阵夜莺的叫声给了他力量，让他忽略了自己的饥饿，忽略了自己的疼痛，忽略了自己的恐惧。他奋力爬出灌木丛，就像一株植物向往着窗外的光明。

当他看见发出那声音的东西时，他才明白刚才自己听错了。那并不是夜莺的叫声，而是一个精灵少女的歌声。他并不知道她就是辛葛的女儿，多瑞亚斯的公主露西恩，也不知道旁边的这个精灵是“吟游诗人”戴隆。但当他看见露西恩的那一刻，他仿佛觉得自己见到了世上最珍贵的东西。一直以来，都有族人跟他说，魔苟斯的王冠上镶着三颗精灵宝钻，那宝物有着世界上最美丽的光芒。如果真是如此的话，那自己面前的少女的美丽，在他看来，或许能让宝钻的光芒都显得暗淡许多。

他不知道这种情绪叫什么，正如他不知道少女的名字是什么一样。或许是一直耳闻目睹却未曾体验过的爱情吧，他心想。他忘却了过去发生的一切，所有的死亡片段的阴影都被从他的记忆中抹去了。那歌声像是有魔力一般，驱散了他心中的恐惧和黑暗。

但下一秒，那种恐惧又回到了心头。因为那少女离他远去了。他看见戴隆那有力的手带走了那洁白的光芒，这无异于夺走了他心中的希望。他想要叫住他们，但却无奈不知道少女的名字。焦急的心情，让他脱口而出道：“缇努维尔！缇努维尔！”在辛达族的语言中，缇努维尔解释为“晨光的女儿”。而这个词也被辛达族用来称呼夜莺。贝伦想要去追，但是自己处在崩溃边缘的身体太虚弱了，他步履蹒跚，根本追不上去。

他感到自己的四周重新陷入一片黑暗中。绝望在心中滋生出来，他还想要继续大喊那代表着夜莺的词，但却发现自己一个音都发不出来了。他竟在这一刻哑然失声。过去的片段在他的脑海中快速闪过，戈利姆的自杀，族人的惨死，兽群与妖狼的战斗，还有死亡之谷中那些令人毛骨悚然的生物。

那些场景都在一瞬间出现，但贝伦却觉得自己仿佛重新经历了一遍那些恐惧。他在闪回记忆的这段时间里只艰难地前进了几十呎，但他却以为那过去了一辈子。直到他看见自己口中的“夜莺少女”缇努维尔重新出现在他的面前。露西恩就站在那里，目不转睛地望着他，她的身形在昏暗的林间，犹如秋风中的落叶，冬夜里的明星。

“缇努维尔！”贝伦大喊，那喊声惊吓到了露西恩。她微微撤步，依旧带着惊讶看着他。贝伦这才发现那失声的魔咒消失了。

露西恩一步步走到贝伦的身边，用手拨开他散落在脸颊上的凌乱的头发。端详着贝伦那沧桑的脸庞，像是在端详一件新奇的玩意。“你叫我什么？”露西恩甜美的嗓音治愈了贝伦绝望的内心。他害羞地抬起头看着露西恩：“我不知道你的名字，但你的歌声就像是夜莺的啼鸣。因此我用夜莺之名呼唤你。”

露西恩笑了起来：“我并不是什么晨光的女儿，而是辛葛的女儿。我是多瑞亚斯的公主露西恩。”露西恩说，“但我喜欢这个诗意的名字，或许你也是人类中的歌者，正如戴隆是多瑞亚斯的歌者。”

“我是贝伦，巴拉希尔之子。”贝伦想起小时候父辈们对精灵的礼节，于是对露西恩鞠了一躬，把手指弯曲放在额前，这举动逗笑了露西恩。“公主殿下，你可以带我去见你的母亲吗？是她的力量指引我来到此地。”

露西恩的笑容消失了。“我恐怕不能这么做。或许我的母亲真的指引你来到这里，但如果有外来者进入明霓国斯，决定他们的命运的就不是我的母亲了。我的父亲辛葛非常不喜欢人类。如果让他知道有人类进入了多瑞亚斯，还被他的女儿带回了明霓国斯，那他一定会愤怒地处死你。”她拍了拍脑门，“但我母亲的决定一定有所用意。相信你也知道，她是个迈雅。或许她的意思是你可以在林间生活而不被我的父王发现。或许我可以在森林中给你找个安生之所。”她拉起贝伦的手臂，走了一段路。

贝伦注意到露西恩没有穿鞋，于是问她：“你为什么不穿鞋子，公主？”露西恩没有说话，指着面前的一棵树。贝伦看见那棵树边挂了几根绳子。他顺着绳子望上去时，看见树的顶部好像有个灰色的石头平台。

“你可以住在这里。只要顺着绳子爬上去就行啦！”露西恩说，“我必须回到明霓国斯去了。如果说不能在日落前回去，我就会被关在门外。”

露西恩转身要走，贝伦却突然慌张起来：“你还会来这里吗？”贝伦马上开口问，“我一个人，无法在这寂静的林间生活，因为时间实在太过漫长了。”

“没事的，贝伦。”露西恩说，“我会经常来看你。我会给你带来食物。但作为交换，你能不能经常给我讲讲外面的世界是什么样子？”

之后的半年时间里，贝伦就在那棵大树上的石头平台度过了。平台上有供人夜里休息的树桩，把包里的熊皮外衣铺在上面后，躺上去还很舒服。平台能够在夜里看到星空，石头砌成的喷泉里还会冒出清冷的泉水。贝伦刚居住下来的时候，用喷泉里的水洗干净了自己的全身。那些泥土和各种奇异生物的血很难洗掉，所以他花了很久的时间。之后他还刮薄了自己下巴上的胡子。

贝伦有时候会到平台下去散步。令贝伦感到诧异的是，他经常在林地里见到一个身着树叶编织成的长裙四处游荡的精灵少女。他不知道她是谁，很多次都以为是露西恩来了，但她看见他就匆匆逃入了树丛间消失不见了。

有一次露西恩来找他时，他问起了这个奇怪的事情。露西恩告诉他，王国里也没人清楚她是谁，她是骤火之战后出现在树林中的。明霓国斯的民众也常在林地里见到她，但她马上就会逃走。她感觉她的母亲美丽安好像知道什么，但也没有去问。大家唯一知道的是她叫做妮尔拉丝，是个诺多族精灵。但她从哪里来，怎么来到此地，没有人知道。后来贝伦也渐渐习惯了与妮尔拉丝相遇，不再对这一切产生疑问。

露西恩没来的日子里，贝伦都是在期待与空虚中度过的。为了方便自己和公主的通行，他在两根绳子之间由下往上横着绑了很多根粗壮的树枝，这样就形成了一道绳梯。每天贝伦都会带着期盼来到树下，等待露西恩的到来。等她来了之后，他就会跟她一起坐在平台上，对她讲述那些从族人那里听来的传说，或是自己的经历。他并不忌讳于让公主知道自己曾经的无能，而公主似乎也并不这么觉得。“我觉得你很善良啊！”公主这么说。

每次讲故事的时候，公主都听得很入迷，贝伦甚至感觉露西恩的眼中对他产生了崇敬的目光。不过他告诉自己那只是错觉，这么美丽的精灵公主，是不会对自己这么一个普通的人类动情的。但有露西恩陪伴的时间总是如此短暂。每次临近黄昏时，露西恩就会离他远去。而夜晚是如此的漫长。在那些不眠之夜中，恐惧的回忆还是会时常闪过脑海。他那些时候就会胡思乱想，会不会有一天，他会再也等不来露西恩。在日复一日的孤单时光中，他会不会再次陷入崩溃？

这时候他就不免回想起妖术师索隆。他还在追杀自己。会不会自己来到多瑞亚斯之后，已经把厄运也带到了此地？会不会有一天，尼尔多瑞斯和瑞吉安森林会被成群的妖狼荡平，他所爱的露西恩会遭到邪恶的迫害，而这些都是因为他？

在秋季的一天，当露西恩再次到来时，他对她表明了心意。这是因为他害怕，再也没有机会了。他知道自己不可能在这里永远待下去。总有一天，他将不得不离开公主。即便会遭到公主的拒绝，他也不能留下这样的遗憾。

令他吃惊的是，公主答应了他。“我从没接受过任何精灵贵族的求婚。”露西恩这么说，“世人都以为我是觉得那些贵族配不上我，但事实并非如此。比起这些冷漠地躲在安逸的林间无视外界纷争的贵族，我宁愿嫁给一个无所畏惧的善良的人类，哪怕他有各种各样的缺点。你获得了我的心，贝伦。”

于是在那个黄昏，他们约定了要相伴终生。以至于后来公主差点没能赶在明霓国斯关门之前回去。之后露西恩偷偷离开明霓国斯就更加频繁了。其实自从春天那次跟着戴隆外出之后，戴隆就再也没有带她出来过。不过公主找到了其他的方式。她偷了一件用希斯莱恩编织而成的斗篷。这种斗篷用叶形勋章在胸前固定，整体呈现一种灰色。斗篷拥有神奇的魔法力量，可以丝毫不引人注目地离开明霓国斯。她每次都是用面罩遮住脸庞，然后穿着斗篷离开。

她没有告诉父亲贝伦的存在，而且一直在犹豫要不要告诉母亲。当他们约定终生之后，她就坚定不能够告诉美丽安了。因为这世界上从来没有精灵和人类之间产生过爱情。若非死于非命的话，精灵是永生的，而人类则注定会老死。如果她嫁给贝伦，那么最终只会留下她一个人守着无限的孤寂。虽然正是美丽安指引了贝伦的到来，但她不可能预见他们之间产生的情愫。她知道即便是母亲也不可能支持他们这段情感的。而戴隆，自从春天之后就没怎么和她说话了。她不知道是什么原因，但他一定也不是能够分享事实的人。

当她外出变得更加频繁的时候，才引起了戴隆的注意。他其实隐隐猜到了露西恩外出的目的，一定是给那个人类送食物的。因为他看见露西恩在怀里揣着很多偷来的兰巴斯。看见露西恩为了一个人类做起这些事情，他不想去管她了，因为她向来是这么任性的。但他没有猜到他们已经私定了终生。

戴隆没有把看见了人类的事情告诉辛葛，因为这么做或许很对不起露西恩。为了这个她曾经爱过，或许现在还爱着的女孩，他保守了秘密。但在秋末的中午，他终于还是压制不住自己的好奇心，偷偷跟踪露西恩出来了。

他悄悄地跟在身后，利用粗壮的树木掩护自己。露西恩在前面一蹦一跳地走着，看上去和以前一样。但戴隆突然觉得，露西恩好像已经离自己远去了。正当这时，他不小心踩到一根树枝，发出了一声咔嚓的声响。露西恩转过头，看见了戴隆。

“你为什么跟着我？”露西恩问，但声音再也不似原来那般热情。

“你是不是又要去找那个人类？”戴隆走到他面前，搂住她的肩膀，“你根本不知道他是否能够相信！你只是由着自己的性子在做事！”

露西恩捂住耳朵，转身要走。“我爱上他了，这是我的事，不用你来管！”戴隆一直以来积攒的怒火在这一刻爆发了。他用力抓住露西恩的手臂，把她向后拽。露西恩拼命挣扎，但戴隆的力量大得意外。露西恩用手掌狠狠地掴在戴隆的脸上，而戴隆这时居然用力地推了一把露西恩。露西恩毫无防范地摔倒在地上。她感觉到自己的脚踝扭伤了。

戴隆喘着气，怒视露西恩。露西恩想要站起来，却因为扭伤的疼痛而叫了出来，重新摔倒在地上。戴隆没有去搀扶她，而是后退两步，然后跑走了。露西恩脸颊上滑下两滴眼泪。她重新扶着树爬起来。但她因为受伤，步伐十分缓慢。疼痛折磨着她的神经，让她的泪止不住往下流。她想到，按照现在的速度，如果继续去找贝伦，或许自己可能就赶不回明霓国斯了。

沉默片刻了之后，她却还是朝着贝伦的方向去了。刚走两步，她却马上又摔倒在地。就在这时，树丛中跑出来一个身穿叶裙的精灵少女。她没有说一句话，直接上前扶起了露西恩。她知道那是妮尔拉丝，但这是她第一次如此接近地看她。看起来她的身上有许多的旧伤，有些愈合的差不多了，但有些看上去是永远无法恢复了。不知道她曾经经历过什么。

“你是谁……你是怎么来到这里……”露西恩问，“为什么要帮我……”

但妮尔拉丝没有说话。她沉默着搀扶露西恩，向贝伦的方向走着。见她没有回答，露西恩也陷入了沉默，只是轻轻说了一句：“谢谢你……”在妮尔拉丝的搀扶下，露西恩在黄昏时分才接近了贝伦居住的那棵树。她的身后传来明霓国斯关门的号角声。但她并不打算回去了。她来到树下，发现贝伦还在树下等她。他看见她的脚踝受伤了，马上跑上来背起她。而妮尔拉丝放下她后，又马上消失在林间。

“你怎么了？”贝伦问。

露西恩把头靠在他的肩膀上，摇了摇头：“没事，我只是摔了一跤。”但贝伦发现了她眼角的泪痕。“你怎么哭了？”

“疼哭的！”露西恩突然笑了起来，略带调皮地说。贝伦背着她爬上了绳梯，来到平台上。他扶她在熊皮外衣上躺下。“你小心一点嘛！”他随后去林间采来了一些草药，天黑时分才回来。他用手把草扯碎，然后用剑柄压出汁水，涂抹在露西恩的脚踝上。给她涂药的时候，露西恩一时间缩回了她修长的腿，像是受到了什么刺激。

露西恩突然低下头。“你曾经问过我，为什么我喜欢光脚走路吧！”她的脸红了，“其实我的脚非常敏感。从小我就发现，如果有什么人碰到了我的脚，我就会心跳加速，甚至有一种兴奋的感觉，但除此之外，这也让我的脚底的触觉比其他人更灵敏。正是因为我很少有机会离开森林，我才更加喜欢用我感觉最灵敏的部分，去触碰林间的土地，感受大地的呼吸。”

贝伦看见她咬着嘴唇，害羞的样子是如此的美丽。她重新伸直双腿，稍稍掀起自己的裙子，让贝伦为她涂抹草药。贝伦感觉到露西恩的气息变得急促了起来。露西恩的十指紧紧地攥着熊皮大衣的毛皮。

因此贝伦亲吻了她的脚底，他闻到她脚底带着阵阵青草的香气。露西恩发出一声喘息，随后她开口了：“你真讨厌！”说着，她笑了起来，用脚勾住了贝伦的后脑勺，拉着贝伦弯下腰来，使他的头埋进她的腿间。“啊……”

露西恩从来没有在森林中度过整个夜晚。当她在清晨醒来时，她感觉非常寒冷。脚踝的扭伤已经不再疼了，她掀开身上的毯子，露出没穿衣服的身体。她发着抖从地上捡起衣服穿上，在这段时间里，贝伦也醒了。

这时候他们听见树下传来了喧闹的声音。贝伦急忙穿上自己的衣服，惊讶的望着露西恩那同样惊讶的眼睛，无所适从。“究竟怎么了？”贝伦问。下一秒，平台的周围有许多的灰精灵顺着绳子爬了上来。他们身手矫健，一跃就来到平台上。带领着他们的是戴隆。他们拿弓箭对着两人。贝伦惊慌地把双手举起来。

“公主，我向陛下说出了所有的真相。”戴隆说，“他让我带人来把这个人类抓回去。请你清醒一些吧！”

露西恩拦在他面前。“贝伦他不是什么坏人！你们都误解人类了！他很善良！”她一脸哀怨看着戴隆，“甚至比你们都要善良！”

戴隆挥了挥手，两边的精灵上来拉走了露西恩。露西恩大喊着，但无法挣脱。戴隆拔出剑，来到贝伦的面前。贝伦看见戴隆向他挥剑，向后倒下去。贝伦拔出剑鞘里的剑，却被戴隆一脚踩住。戴隆踢走他的剑，揪着他的领子把他拉起来，然后对着他的左脸打了一拳，这一拳很用力，打得贝伦意识模糊：“你自以为有资格获得公主殿下的爱吗？”他转头看着被两个精灵拉住的露西恩，“露西恩，我要带他去见国王！到时候你看看，这个凡人究竟值不值得得到你的爱！”

之后走上来两个精灵，为贝伦蒙上了眼罩，又将他的双手反绑在身后。他不知道自己走了多少路，只知道自己被他们推着一路前行。后来他感到自己走上了一片坚硬的地面，还听到潺潺的水声，那大概是一座木桥。再往前走时，周围仿佛暗了下来，而且他们的每句说话声都会有回声传来。他猜测自己或许是到了明霓国斯。之后他又被推搡着走了一段路，走过一个拐角，似乎来到了一个更加空旷的大厅。

进入那个大厅，他的眼罩才被摘了下来。他环顾四周，发现自己果然身处一个高大的厅堂。这个大厅似乎位于山丘之下，大厅的墙壁全都由木头制成。大厅里有许多高大的立柱，都是整根整根的原木。在大厅的尽头，木质墙壁上雕刻着一幅巨大的贝烈瑞安德的地图。地图下的榆木王座上，坐着一位体态庄重的精灵。他就是辛葛。贝伦看见他的眼中似乎闪烁着群星。他的头发是银灰色的，而皮肤也呈现一种灰白的颜色。他身穿端庄的修身礼服，却翘着二郎腿。他正晃动着修长的双腿，把纤细的手指竖在面前，支着下巴。他用他那轻蔑的眼神打量贝伦。

他的身边站着的那位美丽的王后，想必就是美丽安了。贝伦见到美丽安时，突然生出一种对于神明的崇敬。美丽安穿着黑色的长袍，用睿智的双眼看着贝伦。仿佛什么样的波澜都不能在她心中泛起涟漪。

“辛葛王，我把这个人类带来了！”戴隆向辛葛行礼，然后退到一边。

辛葛看着贝伦，但贝伦不敢抬起头。他害怕与辛葛对视，因为那眼神太过轻蔑了。那样的嘲弄让他感觉到自己的卑微。是啊，我只是一个普通的人类，我凭什么获得世界上最美丽的精灵公主的爱？他这样想。

辛葛挥挥手，押送贝伦的两个精灵为他解开了绳子。“你就是那个不知天高地厚的人类吗？”辛葛用一种阴阳怪气的语调问道。这使得贝伦心中的自卑感更加强烈了。

他急促地呼吸着，不知该如何回答。但他听到身边的露西恩开口了：“这个人类不是别人，是巴拉希尔之子，贝伦！索隆一直在追捕他，而他总能险象环生！这样的奇迹，难道不足以成为一个传说吗？”

辛葛站了起来，拍了一下扶手。“让贝伦自己说！”他嘹亮的声音响彻了整个大厅，“人类，你为什么要来这里？你应该知道，我的王国不欢迎外乡人的到来！而你竟还大言不惭，意图获得我女儿的爱。你有什么样的理由，能够让我不选择对你处以死刑？”

辛葛口中的“死刑”两字在这一刻唤起了贝伦脑海深处的一些回忆，那些在多瑞亚斯生活的日子里被渐渐遗忘的往事。是啊，他在陶尔-努-浮阴见识过那么多的死亡。不知多少次，死亡就在他的面前，而他都躲过了。他虽然卑微，但并不惧怕死亡。而面前这些躲在森林里瑟瑟发抖的懦夫，并不比他高贵多少！

他突然抬起头，看了一眼露西恩，又看了一眼美丽安，然后鼓起勇气直视辛葛轻蔑的眼神。辛葛似乎为他的举动吃了一惊。“国王陛下，你问我为什么要来这里，而我能回答的，只是命运的指引。至于说我大言不惭，我经历过的危险，即使是你们这些精灵都不敢去尝试。我在这里获得的东西，或许出乎我的意料之外，但我却比这里的任何一个人更有资格获得！她比任何的珍宝都要珍贵，无论是陛下的怒火，或是索隆的诡谲，亦或是魔苟斯的烈焰，都无法阻止我追寻这世界上最珍贵的东西！我希望得到公主的爱！”

大厅突然陷入一片死寂。戴隆的脸上写满惊讶的表情。美丽安在辛葛的身边，沉默不作声。辛葛眼中保持着轻蔑的目光。而露西恩的脸颊滑过一滴泪水。贝伦的心跳加速了，他知道自己的话会给自己带来严重的后果。

但辛葛大笑了起来：“哈哈哈……你这个低贱的人类，不过是鬼鬼祟祟地潜行，侥幸逃脱了死神的造访罢了。你以为自己很勇敢，但你注定没有你挂在嘴上的资格！因为你来自一个卑微的种族！”

听到辛葛如此嘲讽人类，贝伦强忍住心中的怒火，摘下手上的戒指。那是从巴拉希尔的断臂上取下的。“这是巴拉希尔之戒，上面刻着芬罗德的纹章。我的家族一直以来效忠着芬罗德王。在北方的战场上，芬罗德将这枚戒指赠予我的父亲！就凭这这枚戒指，我绝不接受你对我的族人所评价的‘卑微’！”

辛葛摇着头：“那我告诉你，巴拉希尔之子。”他用手指指着贝伦，“即便你的族人是效忠于我，也不足以使你赢得我的女儿。你口口声声说，我的女儿被你视作世界上最珍贵的东西。那么在你看来，她想必比你的小命还要重要。”辛葛转过身不看贝伦，望着自己的王座，“我也有一件想要的东西，它对于我来说，比任何的珍宝都要珍贵，而正是索隆的诡谲，还有魔苟斯的烈焰守护着这件宝物。既然你说你这么勇敢，而且愿意为赢得我的女儿付出一切，那么你倒是去试试！去魔苟斯的王冠上，为我取来一颗精灵宝钻！你若真能做到，到时候如果露西恩愿意，我才会把我的女儿嫁给你。”

在大厅的一侧，低着头的戴隆哼地冷笑了一声。与大厅里其他的人一样，他们相信贝伦一定会退缩了。因为那些与贝伦一样自诩英勇的诺多族花费了这么多年，却连瞥一眼精灵宝钻都几乎做不到。

但是出乎所有人的意料，贝伦笑了起来：“一块微不足道的宝石？这就是一位精灵王用自己的亲生女儿交换的代价？”辛葛脸上的轻蔑消失了，他似乎也很吃惊贝伦的话，“如果这就是你的决定，我一定会尽我所能！总有一天我的手上会握着一颗精灵宝钻。到时候你可不要违背你的约定！”

“既然你这么说，那么请你即刻启程，人类。”辛葛说，“我随时在明霓国斯恭候你的凯旋。”他的脸上露出一个邪笑，显然，他觉得贝伦只是在硬撑，他清楚自己没把握成功的。

但贝伦毅然转身，看着露西恩：“等着我。”他抢过士兵手里拿着的他的剑和包裹，其他士兵要上来拦他。“让他走！”辛葛喊道。

贝伦推开守卫，往前走了两步，又突然站住。他转过身来，望着辛葛身后巨大的地图，努力在脑中记下贝烈瑞安德的地貌，然后转身向出口走去。辛葛缓缓坐下，没有正眼看贝伦离去。他解散了大厅里的所有人，然后让士兵带走了公主。

大厅里只剩下辛葛和美丽安。“他究竟是怎么来到多瑞亚斯的？”辛葛坐在王座上，问道。

这时，刚才一直沉默的美丽安才开口：“陛下，是我指引贝伦进入多瑞亚斯的。”美丽安说道，“作为一个迈雅，我曾有幸瞥见过命运长河的一小部分。贝伦命定将进入多瑞亚斯，遇到我们的女儿。因此我闭合了命运长河的一环，将贝伦带来了这里。但我没有预见更远的未来，也不知道这会带来什么结局。而我最没有预见到的，是你刚才所说的话。未来即便对于我也是个不定数，但你的话或许已经给我们的王国，带来了劫数。多瑞亚斯的命运本与一些早已被遗忘的誓言与诅咒毫无关联，但是因为你的承诺，如今我们的命运交织在一起了。”


	17. 第十六章 王冠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向辛葛许下誓言后，贝伦便离开了多瑞亚斯。孤身一人的他有可能取来一颗精灵宝钻吗？面对强大的敌人，作为一个凡人他应该何去何从……

贝烈瑞安德已经在这个冬季里度过了一个月。塔拉斯迪尔能的草枯萎了。这个冬季的第一场雪还未降临，但冬的气息已经很浓。在寒冷的北风中，陶尔-恩-法洛斯高地也像是在颤栗着，发出阵阵哀嚎。

在芬罗德的土地上，塔拉斯迪尔能广袤的平原间，无数高大的巨石零星点缀着单调的地面。那些巨石杂乱无章地散布开来，使平原并不显得太空旷。

贝伦正是在这些巨石之间穿行着。他在一个月前离开了多瑞亚斯的西部边境，在西瑞安河畔露宿。离开了美丽安环带之后，他彻底迷茫了。他回忆起当时在明霓国斯时，对辛葛立下的誓言。他现在已经无法想象当时自己是何等的大胆，竟敢向一位精灵国王许下如此虚无缥缈的承诺。他万分后悔，因为巴拉希尔一族将因他而失去尊严，被世人耻笑。

那时候他在西瑞安河边眺望对岸，望见了平原上一片突兀的高地。自己曾经在辛葛的大厅里瞥见过一眼贝烈瑞安德的地图，他通过与记忆中地图的比对知道了那高地是陶尔-恩-法洛斯，那高地下就是纳国斯隆德。他想起芬罗德给予他父亲的诺言。他知道凭一己之力是不可能进入安格班并生还的。与其停滞不前为自己的莽撞悔恨不已，还不如尽一切的可能去尝试。他因此立刻南下直至西瑞安瀑布。他在那里渡河，随后动身前往纳国斯隆德。他饿了就吃一小块从多瑞亚斯带来的兰巴斯。他想，倘若他能从芬罗德那里借来一支精锐的军队，他们或许能有千分之一的可能性杀进安格班，夺走一颗精灵宝钻，再逃离出来。

他离开的时候，多瑞亚斯的将军玛布隆告诉他，近来因为西瑞安河谷的沦陷，他们的哨兵时常远远看见奥克的小队在塔拉斯迪尔能游荡，杀害落单的旅人。虽然有时候芬罗德的巡逻部队会出手驱赶他们，但现在前往纳国斯隆德的路途还是更加危险了。虽然玛布隆并不喜欢贝伦，却还是给了他一个忠告：行路时要万分小心。

因此，贝伦一直都借着平原上的这些巨石作为屏障，小心翼翼地行进着。在这个月里，尤其是在寒冷漫长的冬夜，平原上会传来阵阵狼嚎与奥克的嘶吼。那恐怖的声音让他每个夜晚都在梦魇中度过。他在睡梦中发现自己回到了那片充满了恐怖与死亡的山谷南顿埚塞布，与巨蛛和死尸为伴。

不过即便是这样，现在他的信念却前所未有的坚定。他不再像刚刚进入多瑞亚斯时那样使自己深陷空虚和绝望。因为现在的他有了活下去的目标：他的挚爱。为了获得迎娶露西恩的资格，他必须坚持下去。他知道露西恩还在等他，他不能够退缩。

现在已经傍晚了。贝伦很清楚每当黑暗降临，危险就会悄然而至。他每天都会在白天尽可能靠着巨石赶路，并快速在巨石之间的空地通过，而晚上则找一块平整又宽敞的巨石，攀爬上去休息。虽然夜晚很冷，但他尽量坚持不生火，否则在漆黑的平原上就太显眼了。他只能把自己包裹在熊皮大衣中，在寒夜里呼着白气勉强入睡。

如过去的一个月一样，他爬上了自己紧靠着的这块巨石。他发现这块巨石虽然很宽敞，却不够高大。倘若有奥克从旁边经过，微微抬头就能很轻易地发现他。但是他似乎没得选择了。太阳已经落下天际，夜幕降临，而除了这块巨石，离他最近的那块远在几百呎外。现在跑向那块巨石是有风险的。

他因此将就睡下了。这一路上他都睡得很早，为了第二天白天的行进养精蓄锐。贝伦不知道自己睡了多久，但梦魇还没有找上来。大概在半夜时分，他被一阵脚步声惊醒了。伴随着脚步声的还有金属的碰撞声。贝伦醒来时瞬间睡意全无，因为他明白死神正在找上门来。他悄悄挪动自己的手，握住剑柄，争取不发出一点声音。他微微转过头，看见发出声音的只是一个举着火把靠近的奥克。

但还没等他放下心，他却又紧张起来。因为那奥克虽然是孤身一人，腰间却挂了把破旧的号角。看上去这是一个斥候，这说明附近还有更多的奥克在游荡。而现在离那个奥克来到近前，用那火把照亮贝伦的身影只存在咫尺之遥了。贝伦知道如果自己不能一击消灭他，他就会吹响号角招来其他的同伴。

贝伦纵身跳下巨石，踩着奥克的肩膀把他压倒在地。贝伦拔出剑要杀他，却看见他已将号角送至嘴边。贝伦马上制动，用剑插住奥克握着号角的手臂，然后勒住奥克的脖子，想要扼死他。贝伦没有料到的是，那奥克开始发出尖锐的喊叫声，虽然不如号角声那样洪亮，却也能够穿透黑夜传遍方圆几哩。

贝伦听见周围传回来一样的叫声，而且来自不止一处。他猜测那是同伴的应答，那么很快会有奥克包围这里。那声音此起彼伏，让贝伦心跳加速。那是死神的呼唤。贝伦拔出剑刺进奥克的后颈，那奥克的气息和挣扎才停止。黑色的鲜血喷出来，迷住了贝伦的眼睛。但他来不及去揉，而是踩灭了奥克的火把，打算尽快离开这里。但他转念想，他的位置已经暴露了，在平坦的平原上很快自己就会被追上。孤立无援的他，不能放弃巨石这个有利的地形。他随即爬回石上。

他望见不远处有好几处亮点正在靠近。贝伦目测大概有十几个敌人。其中好像还有两个骑着座狼。那两个座狼骑兵率先来到巨石之下。他们的火把照亮了地上的奥克尸体，也照亮了站在巨石上惊慌失措的贝伦。其中一个举起刀，用手拍了拍狼的脖子。那座狼随即载着他跳起来。贝伦后退一步，忙将剑向前挥，那剑便割开了狼的上颚。狼血飞溅，它背上的奥克摔落下去。他重新企图爬上巨石，贝伦把剑朝他的头顶刺了进去。奥克翻起白眼摔下去不动了。贝伦用衣服擦掉剑上的血，看着另一个观望的奥克。

这时又来了七八个敌人。他们中有三个弓箭手。他们在下面向贝伦放箭，贝伦只能趴下来躲避攻击。趁着这个时机，有三个奥克开始攀登巨石。刚才观望的座狼骑兵高高跃起，在空中一踩狼背跳到贝伦面前的空中。那座狼摔落在地，仓皇爬起大声怒吼。贝伦在奥克落地前向他刺去，那奥克侧身躲过落在巨石上，按住贝伦的右手。贝伦无法把剑转过来攻击，便用左手从腰际抽出一把匕首，捅进奥克的左眼。奥克未能防备，被他一脚踹下巨石。贝伦看见自己的匕首上还卡着他那乌黑的眼球。那奥克砸中了一个正在攀登的同伴的头顶，将他带回到地面上。贝伦用力将匕首上的眼球甩掉。

从巨石下射来两支箭，贝伦来不及躲避，被其中一箭射中了右腿。他跪倒下来，恰在这时，另外两个奥克爬上了巨石。贝伦刚要用剑去攻击其中一个，却被另一个踩住手。他的剑被一脚踢开，手指也被踩断了骨头。他把另一只手上的匕首扎进奥克的脚。奥克向后跌下巨石。但他发现，有更多的奥克在攀登巨石了。他现在已经无力反抗，被巨石上的另一个奥克压倒在地上。

贝伦突然看见一支箭贯穿了那个奥克的头颅。莫非是被同伴误伤了？他想。之后又传来了嗖嗖几声。他这才看见了夜色中靠近的那几个骑着马的身影。他们接连射了好几箭，精准地贯穿了周围所有奥克的头。从那精准的射术来看，贝伦推测他们是芬罗德的巡逻队。

那几个精灵来到近前，为首的那个跳上石头，搭起一支箭对着贝伦。贝伦举起双手。“为什么涉足被守护的平原，还把敌人引到此地，人类？给我一个不杀你的理由！”他的语气十分凶狠。贝伦思索片刻，从手上取下巴拉希尔之戒，展示给他看：“这是芬罗德王赐予巴拉希尔的戒指。他的族人在骤火之战中救过芬罗德王。而我是巴拉希尔之子贝伦，你不能杀我！请带我去见你们的国王。”

那领头的精灵这时将弓箭收起，但巨石边的精灵们却还对他未放松警惕。领队接过戒指端详了一会儿，才挥了挥手，命令众人放下武器。他把戒指放回贝伦手中，语气也变得温和了些：“我早已不把芬罗德当做我的国王了。这个懦夫不配领导我们。因此我本没义务带你去见他，而且这也不足以成为我不杀你的理由。”他把手放在胸前，“但在那场战争中，你的父亲也曾救了我。我是格温多，古伊林之子，纳国斯隆德的将军。当时我和芬罗德一起被困色瑞赫沼泽，我还记得很清楚那时的场景。于此，我会护送你前往纳国斯隆德的。”他眉头一皱，然后说，“你一定为了让芬罗德兑现诺言而来，但你不要抱太大的希望。现在说不清楚，但你见到芬罗德就明白了。”

芬杜伊拉丝正坐在自己的卧室的床边。她低头思索着，沉默不语。这个月轮到格温多的小队去塔拉斯迪尔能巡逻了。他已经离开了十天的时间，还没有回来。自从父亲镇守的米那斯提力斯沦陷后，她已经在纳国斯隆德生活了七年时间。来这里之前，格温多一直告诉她，生活在这个宏伟的地下城市是一件美妙的事情。但来到这里之后，她却觉得在芬罗德国度的生活并没有想象中那样美好。

因为她发现，芬罗德逐渐失去了身为国王的威严。王国里有许多人都背地里称他为懦夫，虽然从来没有人在明面上想要将他赶下台。其中为首的人竟然是芬杜伊拉丝的恋人格温多。他原本是芬罗德手下最能信任的大将，如今却是最不满他的人。

芬杜伊拉丝了解到，除了芬罗德和子民之间的分歧，他的父亲欧洛德瑞斯和两位费艾诺之子也有隔阂。作为公主，虽然她从不会去出席他们的会议，但她常能听见他们的争吵声传遍整座正厅。

欧洛德瑞斯不止一次告诉芬杜伊拉丝，费艾诺之子看不起其他家族的人，所以他们不会甘于对芬罗德俯首称臣。因此他让她也要时刻提防凯勒巩和库茹芬，以免有把柄落入他们手中，威胁芬罗德的统治。她明白，即便是芬罗德失去所有子民的爱戴，她的父亲也会依旧忠于芬罗德。因为他们是亲兄弟。

现在反而处境为难的是她自己。其实她并不想为这些事情苦恼，但她觉得总有一天王国的境况会变得不可收拾。到时候她必须选择自己的站边。这样她就免不了面临父亲与恋人的抉择。想着想着她抬起了头，望着明亮的浴室。那里面正冒出浓浓的白色雾气。她的女仆正在里面为她准备洗澡水。

这时候女仆才走出来，在她的面前行礼示意，然后转身出门，站在门外等候了。芬杜伊拉丝褪下身上的白色丝裙，任由它们掉在地上，然后踩着毛绒绒的地毯进入了浴室。她用脚尖点了点冒着热气的水面，水温只有些微烫。她走进装满了水的浴桶，让水淹没到自己的胸部以上。有些水溢出来滴在地上。舒适的水温让她的心情舒畅了一些。她把头靠在浴桶的壁上，让刚才断了的思绪重新回到脑海。

她心中的意愿是想要站在自己的父亲一方的，因为她觉得格温多突然的转变有些不可理喻，甚至可以称为背叛。她虽然清楚，格温多如此行为的原因是芬罗德隐瞒了他的哥哥盖米尔被魔苟斯俘虏的消息。但盖米尔的遭遇并非芬罗德所能掌控。而且芬杜伊拉丝屡次看见格温多直接当众出言顶撞芬罗德，丝毫没有给他为王的尊严。这种行为让她渐渐对他感到厌恶。她深呼吸着，让温热的空气填满自己的肺部。她感觉自己的心跳加快了。她开始胡思乱想起来。

她不明白为什么自己会对格温多产生兴趣。但他们成为了恋人之后她才发现自己并不那么爱他。当时在米那斯提力斯时，自己的侍女妮尔拉丝就曾说格温多毫无魅力。卫戍之塔遭到入侵时，妮尔拉丝没能逃离那里，现在仍是杳无音讯，多半可能是被囚禁在那里了。

当时她对妮尔拉丝给格温多的评价还不以为然，现在却有了一样的想法。而由于他现在令人厌恶的行为，她甚至想要离开他了。她突然想起了凯勒巩，以及他迷人的金发和英俊的脸庞，如果有机会，她多想和凯勒巩成为恋人，亦或哪怕只是一夜的缠绵。与他比起来，格温多可就毫无吸引力了。他甚至不能成为一个合格的伴侣。

思索之间，她的手不自觉地伸向了自己的两腿之间。她的手指在自己的两片花瓣之间摩挲着，另一只手则开始拨弄自己的乳头。她的呼吸加快了。她在脑中想象着自己与凯勒巩在一起的画面。当她逐渐意识模糊的时候，她的想象对象变成了芬罗德。如果不是有违伦理的话，她多想得到芬罗德的爱，正如无数精灵少女所幻想的那样。因为芬罗德拥有世界上最英俊的样貌。但她知道，除了凡雅族的阿玛瑞依，芬罗德的心不属于第二个女人。

想到这里，一种罪恶感顿时涌上了心头，这使她收回了自己的手。她马上走出浴桶，望着镜中的自己。她的面色潮红，乳头坚硬地凸起来，下体的两片花瓣绽开着。她来到屋外，微凉的空气让她的幻想消失了。她穿起一条干净的裙子，猜测自己一定是因为格温多离开了太久而感到寂寞了。她不能产生这些罪恶的想法。她必须忠于格温多，因为她是他的恋人。

她躺倒在床上，盖上被子。借着洗完澡身上的余温，她不久就睡着了。当她的女仆重新推门进来为她倒掉洗澡水的时候，她昏沉沉地翻了个身子，但没有醒过来。只是不知道在她那梦中又有着什么样的际遇。

当贝伦跟着格温多的巡逻队来到纳国斯隆德的大门前的时候，时间是一周后的傍晚了。他们从相遇的地方出发时，并没有直接朝着目所能及的陶尔-恩-法洛斯高地的方向走。格温多告诉贝伦，纳国斯隆德虽然正是位于那高地之下，但他们与高地之间还隔着一道南北走向的纳洛格河。这条河的水流在纳国斯隆德门前的那一段十分湍急，而且那河上并没有桥梁。所以没有办法直接渡河。他们必须朝河流上游的方向走，在比较缓和的河段渡河，再沿着纳洛格河的河岸向南折返回到纳国斯隆德的大门。

贝伦庆幸自己在塔拉斯迪尔能遇到了他们，否则自己真的就会盲目地朝高地的方向走，然后无奈的望着河对岸的大门叹气了。除此之外，有了这些英勇的游骑兵的保护，这趟旅程变得安全了许多。他们途中又遭遇了几次奥克的袭击，但因为规模不大，都被格温多等人尽数消灭了。

在旅途的第四天冬天的第一场雪飘然落下，第二天凌晨平原上就积起了厚厚一层雪。游骑兵们从包裹中取出了白色的毛皮斗篷，包裹在身上。贝伦的熊皮大衣之前被他铺在了多瑞亚斯林间的住处，因此没有被他随着包裹一起带走。于是格温多也给了贝伦一件毛皮斗篷。他穿上后发现它比熊皮大衣更加保暖，而且白色的色调让他们在雪地中能更加隐蔽地行进，不至于让人跟踪而暴露了纳国斯隆德的入口。虽然纳国斯隆德的存在和位置并不像图尔巩统治的刚多林那样是一个鲜有人知的秘密，但外人找不到它的入口，因此纳国斯隆德依旧十分安全。

他们此时正沿着纳洛格河岸边南下，陶尔-恩-法洛斯一直在他们的西边。贝伦之前被踩断骨头的右手经过格温多的包扎已经好了很多。这时候一片梯田出现在他们的面前。因为季节的缘故，田里的作物还没有开始生长，芽尖落满了白色的雪花。但是方圆几哩都没有看到人烟的痕迹。不知道是什么人在运作这片农田。格温多这时候突然开口了：“我们到了。”

贝伦怀疑自己听错了，因为他完全看不出这里有进入陶尔-恩-法洛斯之下的大门。格温多看出了他的疑惑，笑了起来走到高地青色的岩壁上，用手指勾勒出一个轮廓：“这就是大门的门框。”贝伦又反复确认了几遍，更加相信格温多是在开玩笑了。

这时候太阳落下去了。天空中出现一轮圆满的冬月。皎洁的月光照亮了众人背后的梯田和平滑的岩壁。接下来的景象让贝伦大吃一惊。他看见刚才格温多勾勒的位置上出现了一道道明亮的痕迹。那亮光像是金属的光泽。那些痕迹组成了一道门的轮廓，以及门上的花纹。大门的中央是芬罗德的徽记，门框上还写着一串腾格瓦文字。这串文字写的是诺多族的语言昆雅语，他看不懂。

“大门的轮廓线是用伊希尔丁刻画的。蓝色山脉另一侧的矮人挖掘出一种叫秘银的金属，并制成了这种材料。”格温多指着大门说，“矮人的冶金工艺真是令人佩服！伊希尔丁只会反射星光和月光，因此在白天看起来这里只是普通的岩壁。”

他的眉头皱了起来：“这扇大门被我们称为费拉贡德之门。我恐怕现在这扇门不应该再叫这个名字了。以躲在门后的懦夫国王的名字命名它太不合适了。”格温多的语气听起来阴阳怪气。贝伦明白费拉贡德是矮人们对芬罗德的称呼。

在这一路上，贝伦经常听见格温多对其他游骑兵将芬罗德骂为懦夫，而游骑兵们会附和他。他不知道芬罗德与自己的士兵们起了什么样的冲突，但他并没有兴趣牵扯进去。他只希望快点面见芬罗德王。他有自己迫切的目的，不想给自己惹太多的麻烦。

格温多将手放在大门中央的徽记上，轻声念了句什么。原本如同镶嵌在岩壁上的大门轰然打开。贝伦看见门后是隧道，隧道两边延伸出去很多的支道，而主隧道通往更深处的一座正厅。正厅的空间很大，雄伟壮观。正厅的顶部直逼高地的地面，四周岩壁上开着很多的隧道。正是在矮人的帮助下，芬罗德·费拉贡德得以使这伟大的地下王国竣工。贝伦站在原地，惊讶于纳国斯隆德高大的岩石穹顶和宏伟的巨型立柱。

格温多催促他进入大门，以免让大门太长时间保持开启。贝伦被格温多带着穿过主隧道。两边的支道很深，这些四通八达的隧道想必就是纳国斯隆德的街道了。街道上人来人往，两边有很多的门，通进山下凿出的建筑里。贝伦很惊讶，在这闭塞的地下洞穴中，各式各样的商店、铁匠铺应有尽有。沿着主隧道走了一段时间，就来到了正厅里。

正厅里有更加多的纳国斯隆德居民。这里有许多根支撑着高大拱顶的石头立柱，有些立柱上有盘旋向上的台阶，在立柱顶端可以通过一道活板门爬到高地上的瞭望台里。有四根立柱之间悬着一个高大的平台，周围围着栏杆，可以通过盘旋楼梯上去。芬罗德的王座就在上面。格温多带着他走上了平台，此时平台上的四张座位上坐着芬罗德和欧洛德瑞斯兄弟以及凯勒巩和库茹芬兄弟。

格温多对贝伦点了点头，就走下了平台，一句话都没说。离开前，他用怨恨的眼神看了一眼芬罗德。贝伦连忙在芬罗德面前单膝跪下。芬罗德示意他起来，贝伦一边站起，一边摘下手中的戒指，递到芬罗德面前。芬罗德接过戒指端详了一下，然后送回贝伦手中。贝伦发现芬罗德虽然一脸憔悴，但见到戒指后却一改先前冷漠的表情，看着贝伦，眼中闪过一丝光芒。“我是巴拉希尔之子，贝伦。”贝伦说。

“我记得你的父亲，贝伦。”芬罗德用沙哑却温柔的声音说，“我感激巴拉希尔的救命之恩，也铭记着我的承诺。如今想必是他的儿子前来要求芬罗德王实现他许下的诺言？”芬罗德惨白的脸上露出一个微笑，他头顶上的王冠看上去十分沉重，“你有什么需要，我一定会尽可能为你实现。”

贝伦正要开口，对芬罗德提起精灵宝钻的事情，却突然注意到了凯勒巩和库茹芬。他从来没有见过这两位费艾诺之子，但也曾经在某些书籍中见过诸位精灵王者的画像。他一时语塞了，因为族人跟他提过，是费艾诺铸造了精灵宝钻。即使他对于当年费艾诺的族人立下的誓言毫不知情，但他也明白在他们面前说起自己想要去获取一颗精灵宝钻是不明智的。库茹芬注意到贝伦的眼睛在盯着他们兄弟，但装作没有看见。“我必须私底下说，芬罗德王。”

芬罗德转身看欧洛德瑞斯和两位费艾诺之子，开口道：“你们就都先回去吧，今天就到这里。”目送另外的三人离开后，芬罗德开口了，“我会为你安排下王国里的住处。我们到那里去说。”芬罗德也走动起来，并示意他跟上。贝伦马上追上去。

贝伦跟在芬罗德身后进入了正厅周围诸多隧道中的一条。芬罗德的步伐摇摇晃晃，精神状态已经完全不似骤火之战那一年在色瑞赫沼泽所见的那位精灵王者。贝伦不知道这九年之间究竟发生了什么，使一位国王发生了这么大的改变。

他们来到了一条笔直的隧道里。这条隧道的两边整齐地排列着两排木门，每个门口都有马棚。马匹在里面休息或吃喝。有不少穿着盔甲的士兵在隧道里走动。贝伦猜测这里是供给军队士兵的住所。他们来到一间房间门口，芬罗德用钥匙开了门，让贝伦进去，然后环顾四周之后关上门。

贝伦打量着门内的景象。这是一间看上去普普通通的房间，只不过墙壁就是山体的一部分。从房间里看，完全看不出来这是在一座高地的地下。房间里有所有生活必需的物品，墙上有一个壁炉。“你现在可以说了，贝伦。”芬罗德说。

贝伦思索了片刻，组织了一下语言，然后说：“我的父亲和族人，在多松尼安高地遭到了奥克的残杀。”说到这里，贝伦的眼眶湿润了，他不知道自己为什么会以这样悲伤的话题开始切入，但或许应该让芬罗德知道自己父亲的死讯，“我侥幸逃脱了敌人的追捕，躲到了多瑞亚斯的林间。”

在他说话的这段时间，芬罗德在壁炉中点起了火，让房间变得暖和起来。在这空旷通风的山下王国，冬天还是很冷的。芬罗德突然打断了贝伦：“对于巴拉希尔的死，我深深感到惋惜。但你说你从陶尔-努-浮阴逃到了多瑞亚斯？从北方战场南下的路途上的要塞都已经被敌人占领了，你是如何成功逃进多瑞亚斯的？而且你还没有迷失在美丽安环带中。”

“一些神奇的力量帮助了我。或许说是大自然帮助了我再合适不过。它让我得以跃下埃瑞德戈埚洛斯陡峭的悬崖，横穿恐怖的南顿埚塞布山谷，还没有迷失在林海之间。但我现在不想向陛下描述那期间的任何细节，因为即便是回忆起某个瞬间，那种恐惧感就会回到我的脑海。”贝伦停了下来，看着芬罗德。他害怕芬罗德并不会相信他说的话，因为经历了这一切还能生还的可能性真的太小了。甚至连贝伦自己都曾惊叹于自己的运气。

但芬罗德却出乎贝伦预料地点了点头：“我对你的经历深表同情。我绝不会怀疑巴拉希尔之子所说的任何一个字，所以你并不需要描述任何细节来证明你的经历。你失去了父亲和族人，还多次遭到死神的拜访。请告诉我你的需要，我一定会尽力为你实现的。”

听到芬罗德的话，贝伦明白芬罗德想让他说下去。“后来，我在多瑞亚斯的林间邂逅了辛葛与美丽安的女儿露西恩。她拥有着世界上最美的样貌，这使我深深爱上了她。但辛葛不会允许我这样一个低贱的人类迎娶他的女儿。”

芬罗德打断道：“我不赞同。你的家族一直效忠于我，而在骤火之战的战场上，你的父亲也向我证明了，你们人类并非低贱的种族，甚至比某些精灵更加高贵。如果辛葛认为你没有资格获得他女儿的爱，那么就没多少人有资格了。”

“辛葛并不会这么想。在他看来，外族人都低他们一等。他因此向我提出一个要求，只有当我手捧一颗精灵宝钻归来时，他才愿意将女儿嫁给我。”贝伦说。

当说出“精灵宝钻”这个词时，贝伦看见芬罗德的脸色变得惨白了。他面无表情，如同死尸一样背过身去，无神地看着炉火在木柴上摇曳。“这就是你来的目的吧？你要求我兑现承诺的方式，是替你获得一颗魔苟斯王冠上的精灵宝钻，是吗？”

贝伦点头，但他怀疑芬罗德有没有看见他的动作。因为芬罗德背对着他。芬罗德却像是意料之中一样，没有看贝伦的反应：“所以刚才费艾诺之子在场时，你没有说。你很聪明，巴拉希尔之子贝伦。”他右手扶着墙壁，“若是如此，我真希望当时从未许下这承诺。但或许这就是命的安排，厄运终于找上我了。”他转过身，抓着贝伦的肩膀说，“曾有这么一群人，他们对着至高之神伊露维塔立誓：若有谁敢持有、夺取或阻止他们占有精灵宝钻，无论对方是维拉、恶魔、精灵还是其他种族，无论对方是时间终结之前出现的何种生灵，是伟大还是渺小，是善还是恶，他们都将怀着复仇与憎恨之心追击到天涯海角。

“如今，其中有两人就在我的国度中。”贝伦明白他指的是谁了，芬罗德接着说，“凯勒巩和库茹芬一直与我不睦，却还没有到要与我为敌的地步。但若我对你提供援助，他们必然会公开与我作对。而现在整个王国都更希望费艾诺之子而不是我来领导他们。到那时候，恐怕大半个纳国斯隆德都将站到他们一边，而我会成为一个名誉扫地，被臣民驱逐出境的国王。而我若是拒绝为你而战，我就成了背誓者。恐怕我的结局也无异于前一种选择。”

说着芬罗德笑了起来，笑声中带着绝望：“哈哈哈哈……费艾诺的誓言，我对巴拉希尔的誓言，你对辛葛的誓言。誓言与誓言的环环相扣，形成了多么巧妙的死循环啊！这死循环将我逼上了绝路。”但瞬间，他的脸找回了血色，表情变得坚定起来，“既然如此，那么我宁愿成为一个因坚守誓言而被驱逐的王！我会在明天向王国公布这件事，在那之前千万不能被任何人知道。到时候，所有还愿意忠于我的人将和我一起伴你同行前往安格班。但你不要抱太大的期望，因为王国里已经没有多少人支持我了。你就在这里先住下。”说完芬罗德就离开了。

贝伦回味着刚才的对话，感慨于芬罗德的人格魅力。他不明白为什么芬罗德会遭到子民的唾弃，但他不应该被这么对待。这之中或许是有什么误会。他原来觉得这事与他没有任何关系，但他现在觉得必须为芬罗德做点什么。他想起来自己可以去找格温多了解清楚他们把芬罗德称为懦夫的原因。如果他能让君臣之间冰释前嫌事情就完美了。他想着便走出屋外。但他望着众多的门，不知道哪一间属于格温多。他迷茫地四处张望。

这时路过了一位身穿铁甲的精灵。他的打扮看上去是一个小将领。他看见了迷茫四顾的贝伦，于是开口问道：“巴拉希尔之子，需要什么帮助吗？”贝伦一脸疑惑地看着他，“我是埃德拉希尔，纳国斯隆德的将军。”

贝伦对他行了拙劣的扶胸礼。他看见埃德拉希尔差点笑出了声。贝伦想到同为士兵，他应该知道格温多的住所，所以说道：“你能带我去格温多的住所吗？”

埃德拉希尔的笑容在这一刻消失了。他用冷漠的声音说：“你跟我来吧！”然后转身开始走。贝伦跟在他的背后，不知道自己是怎么冒犯了他。但埃德拉希尔接下来的话让他明白刚才的反应并非针对的是自己，“对于刚才的失礼我很抱歉。格温多也曾是我的朋友，但格温多再三冒犯陛下，我才与他绝交了。一会儿我会在快到的时候指给你看，然后离开。我不想靠近那个叛徒的门口。”

贝伦这才放心地点头。他们沿着这条笔直的隧道不知走了多久。路上埃德拉希尔又说：“你是来请求陛下兑现诺言的，但我还是奉劝你不要提过于越界的要求。纳国斯隆德正在面临自己的危机，陛下如今无暇为你的需求分心。”他突然站定下来，抬起手指着一扇门说，“到了。就是那里，你先去吧，我走了。记住我的话。”他向贝伦鞠了鞠躬离开了。

贝伦看着他远去，心中思绪万千。埃德拉希尔刚才的话确实让他感到很不舒服。无法想象埃德拉希尔得知了自己向芬罗德王提出的请求后会是什么样的反应。不过他欣慰的是，芬罗德现在并非孤立无援。他相信还有很多像埃德拉希尔这样的人忠于芬罗德。

他来到那扇门前，刚要敲门时，却听见了屋内传来女人的喘息声。他想起来这里的路上，格温多曾跟他提起过自己与芬罗德的侄女芬杜伊拉丝的关系。他似乎明白了自己来的不是时候，打扰了这对恋人久别重逢的温存了。

他站在门口发呆，心想埃德拉希尔既然曾是格温多的挚友，又忠于芬罗德，必然曾试图劝解格温多与国王的关系，而同时身为王女和格温多的恋人的芬杜伊拉丝想必亦是如此。既然连他们的劝解都没能成功，自己又凭什么呢？或许这件事比他想象的要复杂。

想到这时，他的思绪被门内的一阵呻吟声打断了。他顿觉尴尬，然后灰溜溜地离开，回向自己的住所去了。

当贝伦在卧室的床上醒来的时候，壁炉里的火已经熄灭了。一股寒意袭上贝伦的心头，他裹紧被子瑟瑟发抖。昨夜他梦到了露西恩。他们正甜蜜地在多瑞亚斯的林间漫步，却突然吹来一阵寒风，将露西恩带走了。贝伦觉得自己的眼角粘粘的，像是泪的痕迹。

他不知道现在是什么时候了，因为建于大山之下的房屋的墙上并没有能够窥到外界天空的窗子。不过他听到屋外已经有人在奔跑了。他想起昨天芬罗德说要向他的子民公开自己的打算。他不知道自己能不能得到多少帮助，因此也无心再睡下去了。

贝伦掀开被子爬了起来，站到镜子前面看着自己结实的肌肉。曾经的他是一个无能的孩子，但经过岁月的历练他已经成为了一个健壮的男人。他发现他的身上竟有那么多结了疤的伤痕了，之前因为身上沾满了旅途中的灰尘一直没留意。昨天晚上他拆去了手上的绷带和石膏，洗了一个几年来最惬意的澡，才让自己身上的伤疤变得明显。

一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。他马上穿上芬罗德为他准备的士兵的铠甲。上面还雕刻着纳国斯隆德的徽记。这身盔甲穿在他身上显得有些大。敲门声又响了好几次，贝伦才急忙过去开门。站在门外的是埃德拉希尔。

“陛下在王座平台上，有什么事情要宣布。他召集起了纳国斯隆德所有的人，要我马上带你也过去。”埃德拉希尔说。

贝伦点了点头，跟着埃德拉希尔往外走。“格温多在哪里？”贝伦问。“他今天一早已经离开纳国斯隆德了。他的游骑兵这个月还要在平原上巡逻。这次他回来也只是因为要送你来此罢了。”很多士兵也在沿着这条笔直的隧道朝正厅跑过去。当他们来到正厅时，贝伦发现已经有一大群精灵在平台之下站着了。芬罗德和欧洛德瑞斯站在平台的栏杆边，俯瞰所有其他精灵。

他们穿过人群走向平台，贝伦听到不知情的居民们正在窃窃私语，猜测芬罗德如此兴师动众的原因。埃德拉希尔在平台下站定，让贝伦独自走上去。贝伦一步步走上盘旋楼梯，心里想着，不知道有多少人会愿意帮自己。

芬罗德看见他来了，拉着他来到栏杆边。“我的子民们！你们一定很疑惑，我为什么要召集整个王国的人来此。或许你们之中，有许多人并不情愿了解到底我这么一个懦夫国王有什么话要说。但我希望，你们认真听我接下来的话，因为那事关重大。既然巴拉希尔之子贝伦已经来了，现在我要向你们宣布一件事情。”芬罗德停顿了一下，人群突然安静了下来，仿佛突然对他要说的话起了兴趣，“如你们所知，我曾向贝奥一族的巴拉希尔许诺，无论他或他的亲族有何需要，我都将提供援助。贝伦昨天已将他的需求告诉了我，他意图获得魔苟斯王冠上的一颗精灵宝钻。”

话音落下，人群突然躁动起来。众人惊讶于贝伦提出了如此不可能的要求，这分明是刻意为难他们的国王。有些人大骂贝伦是得寸进尺之辈，而有些人则想看这个他们唾弃的国王会是什么样的反应。“这任务虽然看上去难以实现，但一诺千金。这位叫做贝伦的人类，经历过我们难以想象的危险，他的故事可歌可泣，他值得得到我的援助。因此我会亲自伴随贝伦踏上旅途，如果王国中有还愿意忠于我的，并不畏牺牲的人，请你们站出来，为我而战。”

大厅中的嘈杂声更加大了，贝伦甚至快听不见芬罗德最后说的话。但在混乱之中。贝伦看见凯勒巩和库茹芬跑上平台。他们来到平台上后，库茹芬拔了自己的佩剑安格锐斯特，将其高高举起，朝向平台下的人群大喊，吵闹的声音变得缓和了。

“如果有人取得或找到一颗精灵宝钻并据为己有，那么无论他是友是敌，是魔苟斯的恶魔，是精灵，是人类的子孙，还是其他任何阿尔达上的生灵，无论是律法，是爱，是地狱的同盟，是维拉的大能，还是任何巫术之力，都不能保护他免受费艾诺众子的仇恨追逐。因为精灵宝钻唯独属于我们，直到世界终结。”库茹芬洪亮的声音传遍大厅，每一个咬字都清清楚楚地传入众人耳廓。

凯勒巩也开口了：“这就是我们兄弟立下的誓言。如果芬罗德王要为这个人类实现愿望，那么我们就将与他为敌。”凯勒巩用手指着芬罗德的脸庞，库茹芬这时候用极具煽动性的文字说，“难道你们要让这样一个人做你们的国王吗？他不愿为守护你们的国度而牺牲，却要求你们为了他能够兑现自己的诺言而付出生命！他要为这个人类取得本不属于他的东西，精灵宝钻永远是费艾诺之子的宝物，它们只是被魔苟斯夺走了！这就是你们国王的真面目，不仅是个懦夫，还是一个强盗，芬罗德·费拉贡德！”

贝伦想要伸手推开凯勒巩的手指，库茹芬却将剑刺来。他的手被剑刺中，鲜血顺着栏杆流下来滴在地上。贝伦收回手，后退几步。欧洛德瑞斯正要拔剑与他战斗，芬罗德示意他停下。他面无表情，没有回应费艾诺之子的话，而是看着台下的众人：“你们有谁愿意，再次为我而战？”

大厅里顿时鸦雀无声。只有几个人在耳语着，像是在说芬罗德无权命令他们去送死。贝伦知道即便是对于那些还忠于芬罗德的人，这样的要求也太过分了。没有人会愿意为了一个外来的异族人牺牲自己。芬罗德这时候笑了起来，摘下自己的王冠，那一瞬间，芬罗德感到自己如释重负。“正如我所预料的，整个王国都背叛了我！”他把王冠掷下平台，王冠落地时尖锐的声音刺痛着贝伦的内心。

“你们可以背弃忠诚于我的誓言，但我必须守住我的承诺。”芬罗德的声音不卑不亢，仿佛看着一群背信弃义的叛徒，“我会独自离开纳国斯隆德，陪贝伦前往安格班！如今我像乞丐一样被扫地出门，从此我再也不是纳国斯隆德的王！”贝伦突然觉得，芬罗德的身形变得前所未有的伟岸。

只见埃德拉希尔从人群中走出，他俯身捡起了落在地上的王冠，走到平台上，在芬罗德面前单膝跪下。费艾诺之子为他的举动惊讶地不知所措。“无论发生了什么，你都是我们的王！也是他们所有人的王！”他站起身把王冠递给芬罗德，欧洛德瑞斯替芬罗德接了过来，“我永远忠于你，芬罗德陛下。我和我的游骑兵队伍愿意与你一同出征！”人群中又走出来九个人，他们都是埃德拉希尔手下的游骑兵。他们拔出剑在平台下单膝跪下。

“他说的没错哥哥！”欧洛德瑞斯说，“无论你的子民如何误会你，他们都没有权利夺走你的王位。”

芬罗德滴下一滴泪水：“若是如此，我的弟弟，我离开的时间，我希望你代我治国。若我在北方阵亡，你就是纳国斯隆德的国王。”

发觉自己遭到了无视，凯勒巩的怒火中烧，他抢过库茹芬的剑要砍向芬罗德，却被库茹芬阻止了。他用眼神示意，并露出一个阴险的微笑。凯勒巩不知道他的弟弟又有了什么阴谋，但要看着芬罗德去帮助贝伦取得精灵宝钻，他感到不甘心。


	18. 第十七章 妖狼之岛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芬罗德和贝伦终于踏上了冒险之途，陪伴他们的是誓死效忠芬罗德的臣属与将领。他们究竟能否凯旋？而露西恩公主，她是否能看到贝伦正在做的一切……

465年的春天到了。塔拉斯迪尔能的广袤土地上重新生长起一片深绿色的草木。草地上繁花盛开，一改冬天萧条的景象。纳国斯隆德门口的梯田中，农作物开始冒芽，预示着接下来一年的丰收。但这些与即将离去的贝伦等人没有关系。

芬罗德向王国公开贝伦的请求后，远征队进行了一个多月的准备。当他们出发的时候，气温已经开始回升了。他们的计划是，沿着纳洛格河一路北上，等到来到埃瑞德威斯林山脉中纳洛格河的源头时，再转向沿着山脉的走向向东北方进发。在旅途的第五天，他们才在金格漓斯河汇入纳洛格河的河段渡河来到东岸，然后继续北上。如今已经是第二十天了。

他们的运气很好，一路上暂时没有遇到任何的奥克队伍。平静的旅途甚至让贝伦产生了错觉，或许他们可以不费吹灰之力地到达安格班。现在黯影山脉埃瑞德威斯林就在立眼前，山脉的对面是至高王芬巩的国土希斯路姆。他们此刻来到了纳洛格河的源头，这是一片美丽的湖泊。湖的周围长着许多挺拔的松树，从山脉上坠下的数道水流汇入这片湖泊，从湖的南端流出形成纳洛格河。

这是伊芙林湖，当年前任至高王芬国昐就是在这里设下了宴会，宴请了贝烈瑞安德全境的所有精灵。这是贝伦从族人口中了解的。湖岸上有几只鹿在吃草，看见他们到来时，就惊慌地跳走了。但那些鹿望着贝伦，看上去并不害怕他。这片水域让他想起了塔恩艾路因的湖畔。那种成堆的死尸带来的恐惧险些涌上脑海，但他控制住自己不去想起。

“天快黑了，我们就在这里宿营。”芬罗德开口了。贝伦发现这一路上芬罗德已经恢复了曾经的精神面貌。或许摘下王冠真的是卸下重担了。埃德拉希尔从马背上取出一些从纳国斯隆德带出来的黄油面包。

他给每位游骑兵分了一个，然后又递给芬罗德和贝伦。贝伦啃着面包，这种面包并不能像兰巴斯那样带给自己强烈的饱腹感，但味道却比干燥的兰巴斯好多了。他们在岸边点起营火，然后围坐下来。

“陛下，我们马上就要进入西瑞安河谷了。我们将从那里前往安法乌格砾斯。”埃德拉希尔说，“但那条路并不安全，因为索隆在米那斯提力斯监视着每一个从河谷中路过的活物。那塔里还监禁着骤火之战后的这几年里索隆的爪牙南下俘获的无数精灵和人类。至今为止被索隆抓走的人中，还没有人能活着回来讲述自己的经历。有传言说在夜间，托尔西瑞安会传来囚犯的痛苦呐喊与妖狼的恐怖嚎叫。现在精灵们都把那座孤岛称为托尔-因-皋惑斯，‘妖狼之岛’。”

“那么我们在靠近那里时必须小心隐匿自己的行踪，如果被索隆发现，那么我们还没见到安格班的大门就必死无疑。”芬罗德说。

贝伦点头。接下来就陷入了寂静。贝伦发现自己的胡子已经蓄起了厚厚一层。他看着周围十一位精灵英俊的脸庞，才注意到精灵无论是男是女都并不长胡子。他拿出一把匕首抓着自己的胡子开始修理。割下的胡子被他扔进火中。那须发触及火焰的一瞬间爆出火花，然后化为青烟飘散。

夜幕降临了。众人围在火旁唱起诺多族的歌谣。这些歌很多贝伦都没有听过，但他很尽力地跟上这些旋律随意地哼上几句。精灵们一向对音乐有着天生的掌握能力，但作为人类的贝伦很难学会这些起伏的乐声。但在众人欢乐的乐声中，他们都忽略了周围正在逼近的危险。

是埃德拉希尔最先发现了他们。那是一队借着夜幕靠近的奥克小队，一共二十个。他们原本游荡在贝烈瑞安德的大地上，正好路过伊芙林群湖，看见这些升起营火放声高歌的精灵们。其实贝伦一行人并非不曾小心谨慎，是这一路上都没有遭遇奥克才让他们今夜放松了警惕。

那二十个奥克包围了他们，其中一个潜行至贝伦身后几十呎的位置，搭起一支箭瞄准了贝伦的后脑勺。埃德拉希尔坐在贝伦的对面，这时正好抬头，看见了那个奥克。“小心！”他马上朝贝伦扑上去，把他压倒在地。他的腿压在了火堆上，那火焰引燃了他的斗篷末端。就在下一瞬间，那支箭射了出来，擦过埃德拉希尔的脑后，落在不远处。

这时所有的奥克都从黑暗处现身了。众人拔出剑准备迎敌。埃德拉希尔翻身让贝伦爬起来，然后自己在地上翻滚着，灭掉了斗篷上的火焰。贝伦看见他的裤腿被烧穿了，皮肤被烧焦了一块，但他没有叫出声。他一瘸一拐站起来，也拔出宝剑准备迎战。

其中十七个奥克同时冲了上来，另外三个弓箭手则留在原地。双方战作一团，兵刃相接的声音甚至能传到黯影山脉的对面去。贝伦面对着两个奥克。其中一个举刀上来，他的大刀朝贝伦砍下来，贝伦向后一退躲开。另一个奥克此时已经绕到他的身后。他用剑逼着贝伦往前去，因此当面前的奥克再次攻击时，他只能勉强用剑接住。那剑险些从手中掉落。贝伦的剑支撑着奥克的大刀，背后的奥克却在这时把剑刺来。贝伦侧过身躲过了攻击。下一秒他举剑的手松了劲，面前的奥克的大刀劈了下来，正好砸中了背后的奥克的头顶，血液从奥克的颅骨中迸出。那大刀卡在奥克的头上，拔不下来，贝伦借机将剑刺入另一个奥克的胸膛。

就在贝伦作战的时候，芬罗德也被三个奥克包围了。一个奥克举刀劈来，芬罗德左脚往后撤了一步，侧过身躲了过去，就在同时，背后有一个奥克把长矛对着他刺来。芬罗德向背后弯下腰，一挥自己的剑，恰好斩断了那根长矛的矛头。同一时间，他从腰间拔出一把匕首刺进长矛手的腹部。长矛手吐出一口血倒在地上。之前的奥克这时重新转过刀向下劈来。芬罗德用右手中的剑接住攻击。剩下的奥克拿着锤子上来要砸他。他的身体向横向翻滚，来到之前奥克的背后，用背部将他往前推出作为盾牌。那锤子砸在奥克的肩膀上，砸出了一个大坑。他的锁骨从皮肉间叉出，而他直接被砸倒在地。芬罗德瞬间转身，把剑刺进锤手的眼窝里，踢倒了他。周围的弓箭手向他射箭，他灵巧地躲过了其中两支箭，又用剑挡掉了一支。

此时埃德拉希尔也正与三个奥克作战。他不善近身战斗，但他发现近处有一块石头。当奥克企图包围他时，他闪身钻出包围圈。他迅速跑到石头上，取出背后的弓，在奥克还没追上来时就射死了一个。另外两个先后来到他的面前，而此时他的箭还没搭在弦上。他马上制动，把手里的弓向离他更近的奥克挥去。奥克向后躲避，撞到了身后的同伴。两个奥克打了趔趄，埃德拉希尔就趁此机会又射箭消灭了一个奥克。另一个奥克重新上前，埃德拉希尔想要故技重施，却被奥克用左手接住了弓。奥克把刀向他横向劈来。埃德拉希尔见机从石头上跳起来，在奥克的刀刃上一踩，跃上更高的空中。他划过一道完美的弧线，借由自己身体的离心力把被奥克抓住的弓夺回，然后翻身到奥克背后时一箭射中奥克的后颈。那箭从奥克的喉结处穿出，伤口处汩汩喷出黑色的血液。

其他人每人都在与一个奥克战斗，并轻松地消灭了他们。剩下的三个奥克弓箭手见状转身逃跑。埃德拉希尔马上向他们射出一箭，射中了其中一个的后脑勺。那箭头从奥克的口中刺出，还穿着他的舌头。另外两个则借着夜色消失了。

当众人重新聚集起来时，芬罗德说：“我们接下来不能这么冒险了。现在的位置离妖狼之岛越来越近，敌人的数量也会越来越多。”

贝伦点了点头。他突然有了个想法。他蹲下来脱掉一个奥克的铠甲，奥克瘦削的全身裸露出来。贝伦艰难地把那沾满恶臭的铠甲穿在身上，当他扣上头盔的面罩时，他开口了：“我们必须进行伪装，这样就能和平地通过西瑞安河谷而不被索隆发现。你们觉得这样行吗？”他的声音因为面罩的隔离显得低沉。

埃德拉希尔鼓起了掌，因为在他看来，贝伦真的就像是一个活脱脱的奥克。众人各自从地上收集了一套奥克的装备，然后把马放走了。他们把马背袋里的东西装到自己身上的铠甲的口袋里。然后他们把所有的奥克尸体堆起来烧了。

米那斯提力斯被一片黑色的雾气笼罩着。如今的卫戍之塔一改曾经的样子，变成了一个恐怖的邪恶之地。高塔散发出惊骇的绿色光芒，墙面被全部漆成了黑色。在高塔的四周有许多吸血鬼在盘旋，有些时候这些代表着杀戮与淫欲的邪恶生物会突然落在塔顶或河谷两侧的山腰上，开始肆无忌惮地享受两腿之间的欢乐。

城下驻扎着少许的奥克。攻下米那斯提力斯的第二年，索隆的奥克军队入侵了南方的布瑞希尔森林。住在那里的哈烈丝一族抵抗下了奥克的大军，但却没能阻止奥克进入更加南方的塔拉斯迪尔能。在这七年里，这只军队分散到了被守护的平原的各处，与芬罗德的游骑兵队伍周旋。索隆只留下了少部分奥克守卫米那斯提力斯。

但留守着卫戍之塔的主力，是索隆的妖狼。它们被索隆驯养在米那斯提力斯幽深的地穴中。如今每到夜晚，托尔西瑞安就会传出阵阵骇人的狼嚎。因此精灵们现在称呼这个岛为托尔-因-皋惑斯，“妖狼之岛”。在这几年间索隆占据着这座岛，便等于是占据了整条西瑞安河的上游地带。而索隆和他的爪牙们逐渐将米那斯提力斯变成了他们进行一切罪恶行径的据点。

高塔中有许多的空房间，索隆将它们改造成了一间间囚室。囚室里关押着爪牙们南下时为他抓来的精灵或人类。他每日在那些囚室里享受着折磨他们的乐趣。与他一同享受这种乐趣的还有妖猫泰维多。

泰维多此时正走在米那斯提力斯一条漆黑的长廊中。她穿着毛绒绒的黑白衣服，脚上是一双一尘不染的白色丝袜。她的手中拿着一根鞭子，腰间挂着一把匕首。众多的囚室中传来俘虏们的哭喊，但她毫不理会。她现在是去找一位老朋友的。她来到一间囚室前，打开沉重的铁门，走了进去。夙林格威希尔光着身子被手脚分开绑在一个交叉形木架子上，她的身上布满曾经被鞭打的痕迹，有几处甚至被剥了皮。她的两个乳头上都穿着带血的钉子。无法想象她之前曾受到过怎样的折磨。她发着抖，伤口中正流出粘稠的黑色液体。

“好久没来看你了呢，好姐妹。”泰维多走到她跟前，贴着她的耳际说。夙林格威希尔像是突然起了反应，身体跳动了一下，“你一定寂寞了吧，让我来好好慰问你一下吧！”

泰维多甩开手中的鞭子，对着夙林格威希尔裸露的身上抽打下去。在女妖那原本布满已经结痂的鞭痕的乌黑色皮肤上，绽开了新的伤痕。夙林格威希尔发出阵阵哀嚎，但泰维多却享受地听着，并加大鞭打的力度。伤痕中流出黑色的脓血。看着夙林格威希尔饱受痛苦的折磨，泰维多感到一丝愉悦。

残酷的鞭刑不知持续了多久，泰维多发现夙林格威希尔的叫声变得不再那么响亮了，正如之前每次来这里对她进行鞭打一样。泰维多觉得扫兴，因为无论她折磨的对象是精灵，是人类，亦或是面前的女妖，都会在折磨的过程中对痛觉慢慢变得麻木，让她失去兴趣。这是造物主多么不合理的设计啊！她这样想。不过她对此有着更加残忍的对策。

“看上去你已经感觉不到痛了呢！”泰维多说着，拔出了腰间的匕首，蹲了下来，让匕首在夙林格威希尔的两腿之间游走。那冰冷的刀刃擦过夙林格威希尔的皮肤，让她的腰抽搐了几下。正当这时，泰维多用匕首划开了夙林格威希尔右侧大腿，黑血迸溅，泰维多揪住被匕首切开并翘起的皮，用力向下撕扯，女妖的血液溅上了泰维多那洁白的脸庞，使她看上去那样的冷艳而又残忍，与她一脸无辜的长相格格不入。

“啊——”尖叫声在她的头顶响起。夙林格威希尔的身体疯狂在捆绑下挣扎着。泰维多笑了起来，从没有人能忍住这种痛觉的。很多他们的玩具都会死在这种痛觉中，但过去几次对她的剥皮中，夙林格威希尔一直都做得很好，这让泰维多得以反复享受虐待她的快乐。

泰维多继续撕扯着那层脱落的皮肤，尖叫声不止，这让泰维多更加起了兴致。当泰维多想要再切下一块皮肤时，囚室的大门被推开了。她转过身，看见索隆走了进来。他的脸上带着兴奋的表情。“你在这儿啊，猫咪！”索隆说，“要不是她那令人愉悦的叫声，我都找不到你呢。占领这里这么久了，我还是经常会迷路。”

泰维多站起身来到索隆面前，尖叫声停止了，因为夙林格威希尔终于得到了片刻安宁。“怎么了，索隆？什么事这么开心啊？”泰维多问道。

“你记不记得芬罗德和贝伦？”索隆说，语气中透露出惊喜，“一个是当年在色瑞赫沼泽从我手上逃走的精灵，另一个是在陶尔-努-浮阴从我的妖狼口中逃走的人类。”

泰维多点了点头：“我记得他们，不过是猎物罢了。怎么，你抓到他们了？”

索隆用手捧住她的脸庞：“虽然我还没抓到他们，但我的机会来临了！因为最近有几个奥克来报，说看见他们两人一同在几个精灵的陪同下北上，并靠近了这里。这是我一口气追回两个逃走的猎物的好时机！”

泰维多也露出一个娇羞的微笑，这微笑出现在这张沾满血液的脸上，显得如此反常而又诡谲。他们在门口拥吻，索隆的舌头在泰维多的口中疯狂搅动着。夙林格威希尔神志模糊，满脸怨恨地看着旁若无人的他们，发出一声抽泣。

索隆这才想起来被绑在那里的吸血鬼。他接过泰维多递到他手上沾满血的匕首，用舌头舔干净上面的血迹，关上囚室的门，走到夙林格威希尔面前。女妖尽全力挣扎着，但她的手腕和脚踝都被紧紧绑住。索隆将匕首在她的面前比划着，泰维多站在索隆的背后捂着嘴笑。突然索隆用匕首划开了女妖右手手臂的皮肤。“啊——”

十五天后的深夜，贝伦一行人终于远远地看到了冒着绿色诡异光芒的米那斯提力斯。那是一座黑色的高塔，那光芒是从高塔的窗户中射出的。看到米那斯提力斯的那一刻贝伦才明白自己经历过的恐惧或许都不算什么了。有很多吸血鬼在周围飞翔，对着地上路过的行人虎视眈眈。那些发出绿光的窗户时不时有满怀绝望的人影闪过。高塔中间或传出一阵恐怖的狼嚎。

贝伦的腿颤抖起来。他们必须趁着夜色，穿着奥克的伪装从米那斯提力斯过去。这样不容易引起高塔里的那位妖术师的注意。贝伦打开面罩，用力地呼吸着，因为他受不了奥克盔甲里的那种恶臭。但他闻到附近空气里也有一股刺鼻的味道。那是一种血腥味和一种污秽不堪的气味混合而成的味道。这反而使贝伦感到反胃，趴到地上呕吐起来。

埃德拉希尔扶他起来，催促他赶快前行。贝伦这才重新关上面罩，让那种恶臭重新笼罩自己的鼻翼。他们沿着西瑞安河的西岸朝米那斯提力斯靠近。贝伦尽量控制住自己抖动的双腿，因为周围还有很多的奥克来来往往，他们不能因为动作不自然而被看破伪装。

他们越来越靠近米那斯提力斯，那一阵阵狼嚎声也越来越响亮。每一次那声音响起都如同一把锤子重重的敲打在贝伦的心上。他们很快来到了托尔-因-皋惑斯的侧面，对岸就是米那斯提力斯。不过要上到妖狼之岛上，只有东岸才有桥。不一会儿，米那斯提力斯就在他们的背后了。他们好像真的悄无声息地通过了被索隆镇守的卫戍之塔。贝伦呼出一口气。

但是周围的情形变得诡异起来。因为原本在天空中杂乱飞翔的吸血鬼开始在他们头顶以他们为圆心盘旋。他并不觉得他们会被看出来，而且还是被天上的吸血鬼而不是地上路过的奥克。众人和贝伦一样紧张起来，他们加快了步伐，想要尽快离开这个是非之地。但那些吸血鬼却跟了上来，依旧在他们头顶盘旋，并且越飞越低。这让他们确定他们露馅了。正当他们还想往前跑时，他们的面前传来一阵笑声。

他们的前方出现了一股黑烟，黑烟散发出刺鼻的香气。这烟逼得他们停下了脚步。黑烟散去时，索隆出现在他们的面前。他的肩上伏着幻化为黑猫的泰维多。“你们真是可笑呢！”索隆阴阳怪气的声音响起，“你们居然想用这么愚蠢的伪装，骗过最最擅长伪装的妖术师索隆吗？你们真的以为我连这都看不穿吗？”

说话之间，七八个吸血鬼降了下来，各自用脚夹住一个精灵游骑兵飞上了天空。那些吸血鬼直接把无力反抗的他们带进了塔里。地面上只剩下了芬罗德、贝伦、埃德拉希尔和三个游骑兵。他们因为反应较快，成功地驱走了降下来的吸血鬼。

“把其他人抓起来，那个精灵王，留给我！”索隆嘴角上扬。

他突然化为黑烟消失在原地，出现在芬罗德面前。他把匕首刺向芬罗德的胸口，芬罗德却敏捷地在面前挥剑，砍下了索隆拿着匕首的右手。那手瞬间化为黑烟。索隆后退两步，被黑烟笼罩的右手却毫发无伤。“呸！无能的蠢货！幸好我有所防备！”索隆说着，又化为黑烟消失，出现在芬罗德身后。

但是他没想到芬罗德的感觉如此灵敏。芬罗德灵巧转身挥剑，索隆反而险些没能反应过来。索隆向后跳去，芬罗德顺势把剑刺来，没有给索隆反应的时间。如果成功，他或许能消灭这个残暴生灵的变态。但出乎他的意料，索隆肩上的黑猫突然一跃而下。那猫在空中幻化为人形，但却并非泰维多平时所使用的样貌。她变成了一位皮肤白皙，发色金黄，身材完美，美貌魅丽的精灵。她身穿洁白的长裙，与漆黑的环境显得格格不入。

芬罗德永远也不会忘记这张脸庞。这是他唯一的爱人，凡雅族的阿玛瑞依。如果不能与她相伴一生，那么他宁愿孑然一人。他知道面前的人并不是阿玛瑞依，而是泰维多的幻象，而且阿玛瑞依远在西方的大陆，并不可能来到中洲。但看见这张脸的一瞬间，他还是停住了挥剑的手。他看到阿玛瑞依的脸上露出一个轻薄的笑，随后那笑脸就变成了泰维多的样子。她瞬间抓住芬罗德的手，拔出那把用来剥皮的匕首将其从手腕处斩断，然后扔在地上。芬罗德大声喊叫着，捂住右手的断口跪在地上。

刚才这段时间，其他人却完全无暇顾及他们的国王。因为更多的吸血鬼包围了上来。另外的三个游骑兵也已经被抓走了。地面上只剩下埃德拉希尔和贝伦。当埃德拉希尔将剑刺入一个吸血鬼的胸膛时，他的剑却被那濒死的吸血鬼扔进了西瑞安河。两个吸血鬼各自抓着他的两只手带走了他。

贝伦在艰难的战斗中转头看芬罗德。索隆和泰维多站在他的面前。他用左手捡回自己的剑，想要再次尝试攻击泰维多，却完全不似先前那样敏捷了。索隆的高跟鞋一脚踩住了他的左手，夺过他的剑。芬罗德也被迫趴了下来。而泰维多则对着他的肘部一脚踩下来，将他的手臂踩断。索隆蹲下来，用芬罗德的剑砍断了他的左臂。失去双手的芬罗德跪在那里，等待自己的命运。

泰维多扭动着魅惑的步伐来到芬罗德的背后，扶起他的上身。索隆在他的面前对他的肚子猛踢几脚，芬罗德口中吐出几口鲜血。泰维多捂住了他的眼睛，她的匕首架上了芬罗德的脖子。贝伦想要去救他，但刚转身，就被两个吸血鬼抓住了手。

那匕首在颈间划过。鲜血像喷泉一样喷涌而出。泰维多放开手，已经死去的芬罗德的上半身还立在那里。“不——”贝伦大喊着，被抓进了塔中。

泰维多从身后一脚踢倒芬罗德，索隆用鞋跟翻过他的尸体。“什么精灵王，不过是个挣扎着苟活的猎物罢了。”泰维多也用脚扶正芬罗德英俊的脸庞，“真是可惜了这副皮囊。如果有机会，我还真想好好受用一下呢！”泰维多和索隆离开了，让芬罗德的尸体孤零零地躺在那里。在西瑞安河沉重的水声中，纳国斯隆德之王，精灵族中最俊美的芬罗德逝去了。

埃德拉希尔从噩梦中醒来时，自己正孤身躺在一间昏暗的囚室里。这时候还只是半夜，但他是被门外传来的惨叫声吵醒的。在过去的十五天里，他一直都在这种尖叫声中度过，因此每天晚上他都会经历恐怖的梦魇。他知道那是自己的同伴们正遭到索隆和泰维多的折磨。索隆并不知道他们北上的目的，因此不审问出来是不会罢休的。而埃德拉希尔很清楚，索隆最精于此道。

他现在很饿，但他毫无心思顾及自己腹中的需求。被关在这里的日子中，每隔几天就会有吸血鬼给他从门口塞进来面包。但那面包干涩难以下咽，有时候还有蛆在上边爬着。极度饥饿的埃德拉希尔根本不去在意了，每次有食物送进来时，他就拼命地啃食着。

他不知道何时会轮到自己，也不知道有多少同伴已经忍受不住那种痛苦而死去，更不知道索隆是否已经得知了他们的目的地。但只要他们还有一个人活着，只要还有一丝逃离这里的机会，那么无论什么样的酷刑在等着他，他都必须保守住他们要去安格班的秘密。

如今埃德拉希尔的精神状态已经到了崩溃的边缘。囚室里的气味很难闻，浓浓的血腥味使得他每次醒来时连口中都沾上了这种气味。狼的嚎叫声和囚犯的惨叫声正在逼着他失去理智。惨叫声停止了，他听到有两个脚步声正在靠近，一个是响亮的高跟鞋触地的笃笃声，另一个是光脚踩在地上的声音。

脚步声来到近前，囚室的大门被打开了。索隆和泰维多带着诡异的笑容走了进来，身后跟着几个吸血鬼。吸血鬼们来到埃德拉希尔身旁把他拽起来，他想要反抗却无法力敌这么多的敌人。那些吸血鬼把他绑在囚室里摆放着的交叉形木架上，然后离开了。索隆慢慢拴上囚室的门。铰链的声音使埃德拉希尔感觉自己的心脏正在被某些利爪挠着。现在囚室里只剩下了索隆、泰维多以及被紧紧绑住的埃德拉希尔。

“有什么事情，我就开门见山的问了。”索隆用阴气的声音说，“我已经审问了你的部分同伴，但没有一个人愿意配合的。他们可真是默契呢。他们很硬气，所以我给予了他们想要的死亡。只是过程嘛……”索隆走到埃德拉希尔面前，抚摸他的脸颊，“你或许是个聪明人。告诉我你们北上的目的是什么，我就让你免于我的酷刑。”

埃德拉希尔沉默不言，一语不发。“看来你也是个傻瓜。”索隆招了招手，泰维多走上前来，在他的面前蹲下来。埃德拉希尔心跳加速，想到即将来临的痛觉，他感到恐惧。但出乎意料的是，泰维多只是将他的裤子脱到膝盖，然后抓起他的胯下之物用嘴含住。埃德拉希尔感到一阵愉悦，听着身下传来的吮吸之声，他不自觉地呼吸加速。但他注意到索隆脸上的诡异笑容。这使他的心中还有些惊慌。

看着身下的泰维多熟练的技巧，埃德拉希尔不禁觉得泰维多是个十足的贱人。想到这里他感到自己的下体正在变化。当泰维多的举动使得他的下体完全挺立起来的时候，她却突然抽出匕首割下了那硬物。鲜血从伤口处喷涌而出，将泰维多那看起来人畜无害的脸染成红色，埃德拉希尔发出一阵凄厉的惨叫。泰维多站起来，将他那鲜血淋漓的硬物拿在手指间，看着埃德拉希尔亲了亲那东西。她的脸上带着快意的笑容。泰维多随后把它掷在了地上，踢到索隆脚下，索隆就用自己的高跟鞋把它碾成一摊血浆。“你要是聪明一点的话，完全不用忍受这种痛苦。”埃德拉希尔下体的伤口还在不断滴血。

索隆拿过泰维多的匕首，按住他的右手手掌，把刀尖扎进他的食指指腹，然后刮起一层皮来。索隆无视埃德拉希尔的惨叫声，将翘起的皮向下扯。“你还不愿意做个聪明人吗？”索隆和泰维多笑起来。但埃德拉希尔只是叫，仍是一个字不说。

很快食指的皮肤已经全挂了下来。痛觉折磨着埃德拉希尔的神经，但索隆很快开始对中指下手。一阵阵惨叫回荡在囚室中，而以此为乐的索隆并不会对他怜悯。每剥下一吋皮肤，索隆都会盘问他一遍，但埃德拉希尔强忍住痛觉，一言不发。当索隆把刀插进他的无名指的时候，他昏了过去。泰维多把手放到埃德拉希尔的鼻翼。“真不简单呢，他还活着！”索隆开口了：“真是无趣啊！”他说道。“要不要这次先到这里，等他醒过来继续？”泰维多问道。但索隆摇了摇头：“不用了，他不会说的。把他拉去喂了我的妖狼吧！”他们面无表情地转身，如同刚刚进行完一场游戏。他们打开囚室的门，握着手走出去，没有把门锁上。

走进来两个吸血鬼，把埃德拉希尔从刑架上解下来。他马上向下趴倒在地上。他们拖着他的两条腿，将他带出了囚室，地上留下一道血的痕迹。埃德拉希尔被他们拖着走下一道盘旋楼梯，当来到底部时他的身上已经被台阶磕得体无完肤了。这里是米那斯提力斯的地下幽穴，一条幽深的长廊，两边是铁笼。铁笼里关着十几只反常生长的巨大狼形生物。他们肤色各异，看见前来投食的吸血鬼便露出尖牙，发出嘶嘶的声音。

埃德拉希尔被两个吸血鬼扔进一座铁笼，然后吸血鬼逃走了。铁笼里的几头妖狼一开始小心翼翼地看着埃德拉希尔，在他的身旁踱步。正在这时埃德拉希尔醒了过来，他神志不清地看着周围。但下一秒就被扑上来的妖狼撕成碎片。他那痛苦的惨叫只响起了一个瞬间，之后便只剩下妖狼夺食的撕咬声了。

贝伦的囚室大门被打开了。他的隔壁昨夜传来了阵阵惨叫。他不敢确定他的隔壁关的是谁，但那声音有点像埃德拉希尔。他恐怕埃德拉希尔已经遭遇了不测。他知道既然被关在自己隔壁的人也已经经历过了索隆的折磨，那么自己也快了。他为这一刻做好了心理准备。贝伦刚刚咽下一块干干的硬面包，趴在地上吮吸了些前几天从窗外洒进来的雨水。那雨水有浓浓的血腥味和酸味，或许那血腥味来自于这间囚室曾经的主人。

当大门轰然开启时，不出所料地，索隆和泰维多一同走了进来。贝伦咽了口口水，一方面为了除去口中的雨水味道，另一方面出于他内心深深的恐惧。进来了一群吸血鬼把他绑在一个其他的囚室里都有的刑架上。“我什么都不会说的，不男不女的怪物！”

索隆缓步走到面前，温和地开口：“你的同伴都因为他们的固执付出了生命的代价了。”他用看似惋惜的表情看着贝伦，“不管你们的目的是什么，它都已经彻底失败了，人类。”索隆用修长的手指捂着嘴笑，“你以为都到这地步了，我还会对你们北上的目的有什么兴趣吗？你以为我是来审问你的？”

泰维多走上前：“我们是专门来享受折磨你的快乐的。你做的最大的傻事，就是当时在陶尔-努-浮阴从前来追杀你的妖狼口下逃脱了。因为你要是当时死了，就不用忍受接下来的折磨了。”她冷笑了一声，掏出一根黑黑的铁针。贝伦不知道他们要干什么，但紧张起来。“不过不会让你太痛的。”

她按住他的左手，把那根铁针从他的食指指甲缝间刺了进去。贝伦哪里想象得到这样的折磨，他大声叫喊着，眼眶中瞬间充斥着泪水。铁针表面布满锈迹，因此粗糙的平面撕扯着他的皮肉。那指尖的强烈刺激顺着神经刺痛着他的心脏。铁针周围的皮下冒出一滴滴鲜血。索隆这时也拿出一根铁针，把它插进贝伦的中指。贝伦的身体竭尽全力挣扎了起来。那绳子在贝伦的左手手腕上勒出一道红色的痕迹。“切了它们！切了它们！不！”贝伦声嘶力竭地大喊着，而索隆和泰维多只是看着他捂着嘴笑。

突然一个女性吸血鬼破门而入。她是从门外摔进来的。她口中喘着气，看上去很着急。索隆转过身走到她面前。“不要这么急躁。”索隆说，那吸血鬼爬了起来，“告诉我，出了什么事情？”

“有一条大猎犬……太大了……”她说，“它在通到岛上的大桥上，外面的奥克在和它作战。但他们敌不过，它太强了！”

索隆皱起了眉头，这样的表情很少出现在诡计多端的他那妖媚的脸上。“大猎犬？莫非是凯勒巩的猎犬胡安？”索隆说，“等我去会会它！”他刚转身要走，泰维多却叫住了他。她上来握住他的手：“这个人类怎么办？我们还要继续折磨他吗？”

“你先一个人玩着吧！等我回来！”索隆吻了吻泰维多，然后转身离开了。泰维多转身走回到贝伦面前：“那没办法了呢！你只能被我一个人玩弄了。”说着她又取出一根铁针，想要对贝伦的无名指下手。

那个女吸血鬼迟迟没有离开。她缓步走到泰维多的身后。“你还在这干什么？”泰维多没有转身，而是一边说着一边按住贝伦的左手无名指。出乎意料的是，那个吸血鬼突然抽出泰维多腰间那把用来剥皮的匕首。她以极快的速度蹲了下来，对着泰维多的两个脚后跟各切出了一道口子。泰维多断裂的脚筋从伤口中冒出来，血倏地流下来。被切断了脚筋的泰维多还没反应过来，就已经跪倒在了地上。“啊——你是谁？”泰维多发出一声惨叫。她转身把刚才还没插进贝伦无名指的铁针刺向吸血鬼。吸血鬼向后跳开躲避了攻击。

泰维多发出阵阵惨叫。惯常于给人带来痛苦的她如何能够忍受这样的痛苦。她趴倒在地上，双脚已经完全没了力气。她挣扎着在地上爬动。她在慌乱之间盲目地胡乱使用着幻化之术。她变成了黑猫，变成了艾丽妮尔，变成了阿玛瑞依，变成了一切她曾幻化过的样子，又变回自己常用的面貌。每次变形都伴随着一声音色不同的凄厉叫喊。这些变形完全没有帮她缓解痛苦，或是让她重新能够站起来。这一次，轮到她被别人看着，无力地受着痛苦的折磨了。

那个吸血鬼突然撕开胸前的皮肤，像是脱衣服一样把吸血鬼形的外袍摘下，丢在地上。那伪装如此完美，以至于无论是索隆，泰维多还是贝伦都没有能够识破。套在吸血鬼外形的伪装之下的，是赤身裸体的露西恩。


	19. 第十八章 仕女之树

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝伦被困妖狼之岛，而危急关头露西恩却到来救了他。在贝伦出发后，多瑞亚斯究竟发生了什么，而露西恩又为什么能够拥有能骗过妖术师索隆的伪装能力？露西恩又是怎么离开多瑞亚斯的……

一个月前。

在这个初春的夜晚，贝伦的远征队正在伊芙林湖畔露宿。他们恰在此时遭遇了那群借着夜色靠近上来的奥克。但远在明霓国斯的露西恩却毫不知情。当然她也暂时不知道之后发生的事情。她沉睡在自己卧室的床上，却突然之间惊醒。她环顾四周，当再回过神来时已经忘记刚才梦中的事情了。她只感觉自己很伤心。她的眼角正滑下泪水，脸颊上挂满了泪痕。她的枕头被她的泪水完全沾湿了，自己的头发也被潮湿的枕头弄得凌乱不堪。她明白了，自己一定是梦到贝伦了。意识到时间还没到凌晨，她重新躺了下去，却睡不着了。

贝伦从去年冬初就离开了明霓国斯，之后就杳无音讯了。因为辛葛的冷酷无情，露西恩从那之后再也没跟他说过一句话。贝伦离开后，戴隆多次想借这样的机会和她单独谈谈，寻求获得她芳心的可能性。但露西恩一直躲着他，因为正是他的出卖害得她与贝伦分离。而且现在除了贝伦，她不会再爱第二个人了。

而贝伦现在还生死未卜。如果贝伦真的按照答应她父王的去了安格班，那么他等于是去送死。想到这里一阵悲伤袭上眼眶，她又哭了起来。或许他们无缘再见面了。她听说过，纳国斯隆德之王芬罗德与所爱之人阿玛瑞依分隔在大海两岸。他为此选择孤身一人。如果贝伦此次一去不回，她也打算和芬罗德一样，做一个终生不嫁的人。

她叹了一口气，为命运的戏弄而哀愁。在见到贝伦之前，她从未对任何一个人产生过爱情。她对戴隆也仅限于崇拜他的才华与对艺术的品味。但当她好不容易遇到了喜欢的人时，命运却从她身边夺走了他。

这个时候卧室的静谧被一阵清脆的敲门声打破了。露西恩坐起来掀开被子，转身从镜子里看了看自己。她的丝质睡裙的肩带落到了手臂上，裙子也因此掉到了胸部以下，露出她洁白的丰满胸脯。她的头发乱得一时难以整理。敲门声却又一次响起。“等我一会儿！”露西恩说。她赶紧扶起自己的肩带，把裙子拉起来遮住自己的胸口。她应该是来不及梳理好自己的头发了，因此直接光脚走过去应门。

打开门时，她看见站在门口的是自己的母亲美丽安。露西恩看见她眼中的星光暗淡，脸上带着些许忧伤的表情。她的神情凝重，看着露西恩朦胧的泪眼。美丽安走了进来，把卧室的门关上。“怎么了，母亲？”露西恩问。

美丽安坐到一张凳子上，然后面色阴沉地看着露西恩。露西恩坐回床上也疑惑地看着母亲。“我觉得有必要告诉你。其实贝伦离开之后，我一直能了解他的动向。作为一个迈雅，我的力量范围并非只局限于多瑞亚斯。只要是有森林与大自然的地方，就是我的魔力能够去到的地方。”她停了停，看见露西恩的脸上露出喜悦的神情。她继续说，“他在去年冬天到了纳国斯隆德。他在那里获得了芬罗德的帮助，并于二十天前出发。他们的远征队现在正在伊芙林湖畔。”

露西恩突然站了起来，曾经哭过的脸上露出笑容，显得那样楚楚动人。她走到美丽安的面前，然后坐到她的怀里，把头靠在她的肩上。“这么说他还活着？”露西恩开心地搂住美丽安的脖子，兴奋难以抑制。但她看见美丽安并不喜悦。这时候露西恩突然想起他北上的目的，脸上的笑容消失了。她松开手，焦急地看着母亲：“他去伊芙林湖干什么？莫非这个傻瓜真的为了我去夺取精灵宝钻了？”复杂的情绪涌上心头。贝伦竟然真的愿意为了得到她而付出自己的生命，这让她感动；但贝伦让自己踏上了必死之路，这让她担心起来。

“他北行的目的正是这个。我的女儿，我现在要说的是，虽然过去的日子我都能够用魔法感知到贝伦的位置，但是贝伦刚刚踏进了一片我的力量难以企及的领域。在西瑞安河谷，另一位迈雅的力量主宰着那里，而他效忠于我们的敌人。索隆和我的力量不相上下，因此我已经看不见贝伦了。”露西恩的脸变得惨白了，美丽安温柔抚摸她的脸颊，然后接着说，“我觉得贝伦的危险迫近了，因为诡计多端的妖术师索隆镇守在卫戍之塔中，对任何路过西瑞安河谷的生物虎视眈眈。”美丽安抓起露西恩白嫩纤细的手，那手像白纸一样一尘不染，“我告诉你这些，是因为无论你父亲是否讨厌贝伦，贝伦都需要帮助。尤其是你的帮助，女儿。”

露西恩从美丽安的怀中站起来。她知道身为次级神的母亲的预感非常准确。如果母亲觉得贝伦很快会身陷危险，那么事实一定也是如此。实际上十五天后他们确实被索隆囚禁了起来，并一个个被他折磨致死。

只有一件让露西恩疑惑的事情。美丽安说贝伦需要她的帮助，而她明明什么都做不了。她不像母亲有法力，只是一个普通的精灵公主。“你是美丽安的女儿，露西恩。”她的母亲像是窥见了她的心思，突然开口说，“你的身上有力量，那种力量你自己都没有发现。我不能离开多瑞亚斯，否则王国周围的美丽安环带将会失效，林地也将陷入危机。现在只有你能救贝伦了。找个机会逃离多瑞亚斯吧。贝伦需要你。但一定要注意自己的安全，我不希望为了救一个萍水相逢的人类而失去了我的女儿。”

美丽安走后，露西恩醒着在自己的床上躺了一夜，回想母亲对她说的话。她如果真的有什么力量，为什么从来没有发现过？当露西恩判断差不多是凌晨时分的时候，她又重新从床上起身了。她对着镜子拿起木梳，耐心地整理顺了自己乌黑浓密的长发。她的发质很好，但每天起床头发都会变得乱七八糟。她脱下睡裙，换上一身在外常穿的深蓝色裙子。她走出房间来到外面。

与纳国斯隆德曲折回环的石中隧道不同，明霓国斯是一座宏伟拱顶下的巨大空间。那拱顶由石头堆砌而成，几百根粗壮的巨树从地面的土中旺盛生长出来，在高处分离出无数长着嫩绿色树叶的枝杈，纠集在一起形成拱顶的支撑。整个拱顶有数十处大缺口，那里的巨树枝叶被有意修剪掉了。那些缺口就像是明霓国斯的天窗，使灰精灵们能够透过它们看见空中明亮的星辰。明霓国斯的房屋是从巨树中镂出的空腔。每棵巨树就像一座高塔一样，周围围绕着盘旋而上的楼梯，通往每一层的房间里。辛葛和他的亲族居住在城市中央最粗壮和高大的一棵树里。

明霓国斯的道路由木头雕刻而成，架在一棵棵巨树之间，成为连接它们的桥梁。这些道路中有的比较宽，算是主道路。而那些比较窄的道路一般都是被主道路连接在一起。而底部巨树生根的土地没有铺设道路，也没有人会取道那里。露西恩走下巨树的盘旋楼梯，来到一条通往邻树的窄道上。她的赤足踩在冰冷的路面上，一点声音也没有。因为时候尚早，道路上还没有太多的人。

虽然她依旧不知道她有什么自己还没发现的力量，但是现在最大的难题是怎么离开多瑞亚斯。她曾经通过两个途径离开明霓国斯，其中一种是偷取一件精灵斗篷，隐匿行踪溜出明霓国斯的大门。然而那已经不可能了。自从贝伦被父王发现以后，辛葛加派了在林间巡逻的人数。现在就算她能跑到明霓国斯之外，也会在到达多瑞亚斯的边境之前被巡逻的护林人抓回来。那么留给她的就只有第二种选择了：寻求戴隆的帮助。

戴隆是辛葛加派到林间巡逻的护林人之一。她或许可以获得一身戴隆的衣服，乔装打扮成护林人的样子，让戴隆带着她逃出林地。但若这不是唯一的可能性她真的不想去找戴隆寻求帮助。毕竟想到当时他居然出手打了她，然后又向辛葛告发了贝伦，她暂时还不太想和他说话。而且她也不确定戴隆愿不愿意帮她，毕竟她之前一直躲着他，而现在一找他就是要他帮忙，更何况她是因为要去救贝伦才想离开林地的。

思索间她已经来到了戴隆的住所门前。她稍稍犹豫了片刻，然后敲了敲门。门打开了，戴隆俊美的脸庞看着她，露出受宠若惊的表情。“你怎么来了，公主？”他马上把房门敞开，示意露西恩进去。进屋后，他把一张塞在桌子下的木椅拖出来，请露西恩坐下。露西恩便遵照请求就座了。

“露西恩公主，我一直想为之前的事向你道歉。”戴隆站在他的面前，一脸悔恨地看着她，“我也不知道事情会闹到这个地步。我只是怕你陷入危险。那个人类，他并不可信。”

听到这样的污蔑，露西恩冷冷地说：“恰恰相反，贝伦比你更能给我安全感。”她马上换了种语气，因为她想起来自己是来求戴隆帮忙的，“过去的事不要再提了。你能再带我逃出去一次吗？”

“去林地里散步吗？像以前那样？”戴隆问，若不是公主接下来的回答，他险些以为公主是想要彻底忘掉贝伦回到原来的生活。

露西恩摇了摇头：“这一次，比较特殊。我不只是要离开明霓国斯，我希望你……带我到王国的边境去。”

戴隆听了这话，就已经猜中了几分缘故。他压抑住心中的醋意，转过身用惋惜的语气说道：“你是要去找贝伦吗？这个人类不值得你这样付出！你这样对他一片痴心，你怎么知道他一定对你也是？”听到这里，露西恩很想告诉他，她已经了解到贝伦愿意为她去夺取精灵宝钻，这样的浪漫是他永远无法企及的。但露西恩只能强忍住冲动沉默不语。她气得鼓起了嘴。戴隆此时却正好回过身，看见了露西恩做出的这个古灵精怪的表情。他在心中哀叹如此美好的少女竟被一个肮脏低贱的人类给玷污了。“忘记那个人类吧！我能带给你幸福！你对我来说，是世间最美妙的旋律，是诗人口中最华美的辞藻。让我陪伴你一生吧！”他蹲在露西恩的膝前，握起露西恩的双手。她强忍住甩开他的手的冲动，但被他的甜言蜜语羞得涨红了脸。

看见她的面色的改变，又看见露西恩没有反抗他，他的内心产生了一种悸动。他搂住露西恩的后脑勺，用手抚摸她柔顺的长发，对着她水润嫣红的嘴唇吻了下去。露西恩终于忍无可忍了，开始挣扎起来，但他们早已嘴唇相接。露西恩把他的脸推开，戴隆感到希望落空的失望，愤怒与对露西恩的占有欲望交织在一起。他把她推到墙上，强行控制住她的头，吻了她。露西恩想要推开他，但他力气太大了。她心跳加速，将双唇紧紧闭合。这时候戴隆一只手把她按在墙上，另一只手隔着衣服捏揉她的胸部。露西恩感受到疼痛，于是对着他的脸上抽了一巴掌。

戴隆被她的巴掌打醒了，停下了非礼的举动。露西恩带着哭腔大喊：“你这个疯子！”她推了一把戴隆，“我不会再来麻烦你的。”说着转身要走。

戴隆一脸无奈，坐到床沿上，低头沉思。当露西恩打开门的时候，戴隆开口了，脸上写满了无奈：“我知道你已经不可能接受我了。那就算了吧，我可以帮你。明天我得去林间巡逻。在我出发前你来这里找我吧。”露西恩的脸上突然绽开一个微笑。她跑到戴隆身边，亲了一下他的脸颊，然后红着脸跑走了。

之后一天的早晨，露西恩很早就醒了。一想到要第一次离开多瑞亚斯，在王国以外的地方露宿，她的心就紧张起来。再想到贝伦现在生死未卜，她又担忧起来。她来到镜前梳头，不出所料的是，她的头发又是乱七八糟的。但她的心此刻比她的头发还乱，所以只是很随意地梳了梳头发，从她的裙子里挑了一条比较便于行动的换上，走出门外来。

顺着熟悉的道路，她来到戴隆的门前。出乎她的意料，转过转角时，她突然看见辛葛就站在戴隆的房门外。他的身边带着两个身穿斗篷的卫兵，还跟着戴隆。露西恩立即猜到了几分情况，马上转身要跑。“把公主抓起来！”辛葛用愤怒的语气喊道。士兵快步追上来。因为喜欢光脚的缘故，露西恩慌忙中摔倒在地。两个士兵把她扶起来，然后紧紧抓住她的手臂。“你这个不听劝的孩子。”辛葛说，“这个人类没什么好。要不是戴隆来告诉我你找他帮忙，我还真不知道你打算逃出王国去找他呢！”

露西恩吃了一惊，一脸幽怨地瞪视戴隆。戴隆开口了：“对不起，公主。我还是欺骗了你。”他低着头忏悔，但露西恩只想上去打这个出尔反尔的骗子一巴掌，“昨天答应你的时候，是曾真的想着要帮助你的。但冷静想过之后，我相信这才是真正的为你好。”

“你也不用跟她解释什么了。”辛葛说，“你做的对，戴隆。公主是个任性的人，不能事事都遂她的愿。”他转头对士兵说，“带她去希利珑的树屋，把公主关在那里面好好反省。只要她一天不认清自己的错误，就一天不要放她下来！”

两个士兵抓住露西恩的手臂，拖着她朝明霓国斯大门的方向走。露西恩因为力气小，无奈地被他们拉着走。“我恨你！”露西恩的喊叫声回荡在戴隆的脑海，她的眼中闪动着泪光。戴隆愧疚地低下头，当他再抬头时露西恩已经不见了。

被两位卫兵拉扯了一段路之后，露西恩知道自己挣扎是没有用的了。因此她让他们放她自己走。在士兵的跟随下，她来到了明霓国斯的大门口。露西恩站在木桥上抬头，树梢间投下来的光芒让她知道现在太阳已经完全升起来了。“希利珑是什么？”这时候露西恩才想起来问。她的父王说要把她关在那里，但她从没听说过希利珑。

士兵示意她跟着他走。他们来到埃斯加尔都因的东岸。然后士兵边走边开口说：“这是一棵生长在瑞吉安森林中的大山毛榉树。它的名字意思是‘仕女之树’。它生长得与普通的榉树不同，超乎寻常的粗壮。陛下曾命匠人在树上修建树屋，因为在世界还处在永夜的岁月里，他与王后经常漫步林间观赏群星。那里是他们休息的地方。”露西恩看见士兵叹了一口气，这时她才看见这个士兵是王国中的大将玛布隆，“但时代不一样了。如今贝烈瑞安德危机四伏，陛下也没有任何心思离开明霓国斯了，希利珑就渐渐被弃置了。”他转身看着露西恩，“我们会为你整理好树屋，这段时间委屈你在里面住一阵子。不要再想着逃走了，我们会在树屋下看着你。表现得好一点，等陛下气消了他就放你回去了。”

露西恩无心听他最后说的话，但眼下她确实不得不放弃逃走的希望了。正在行走间她远远望见了那棵玛布隆所说的粗壮的山毛榉树。那棵树辨识度很高，从土中伸出来三根树干，盘绕在一起形成了希利珑的主体。它虽然较其他的树显得低矮，但却是这片林地里最粗的树了。公主看见希利珑的顶上的枝干紧紧靠在一起，被修剪得很整齐，形成了一个天然的摇篮形的空间，上面还有树枝盖着。因为太久没人来护理，如今从树枝上挂下一条条藤蔓，树叶也盖住了那树屋的内部墙面。树屋之下放着一道布满灰尘的木梯。

玛布隆和另一个士兵上去扶住木梯，露西恩很配合地一步步爬上去，小心翼翼地躺进宽敞的树枝摇篮里。她本来害怕那树枝会硌得她身上疼，但那些树叶让她反而觉得像是躺在柔软的床上。在树屋里她完全可以伸开手脚。“公主，我们撤掉梯子了。”玛布隆说着拿掉了木梯，“接下来的日子，我们都会守在下面，如果有什么需要就跟我们说吧。”

露西恩没有回答他的话。她观察了一下树屋里，看见茂密的树叶覆盖着一堆书。那些书之前被藏在树叶下，因此没有布满灰尘。她随意拿起一本读了起来。她这才发现，这是她的父亲辛葛每次和美丽安一起来此写的回忆录。看着那些文字中记载的父母的爱情，露西恩对他们感到羡慕。她不明白为什么辛葛曾经如此浪漫，如今却不能理解自己女儿的爱情。她继续翻看着，发现那回忆录越写越短，到某一页之后就再也没写下去了。

她叹了口气把回忆录放下，又拿起另一本书。那是一本贝烈瑞安德的地图册。她开始仔细地翻阅着，想要把那些自己从来没有亲自去过的地方记在脑中。一方面的原因是，如果她将来还有机会逃离的话，她会需要这些信息；另一方面则是，在接下来树屋里的生活中，这应该是她唯一能够打发时间的消遣了。

夜幕降临在塔拉斯迪尔能。在纳国斯隆德的门口，层层叠叠的梯田里，站着一男一女两个人。那个男人是格温多，而那个女人是芬杜伊拉丝。春风吹拂着田中的麦芽，纳洛格河的潺潺水声压过了这对恋人的甜蜜私语。

芬杜伊拉丝是来送格温多的。自从格温多上次从平原上回来后，他们已经相伴了一个多月，如今又轮到格温多的游骑兵守卫塔拉斯迪尔能那广袤的土地了。他们在初春的月下纵情拥吻着，而格温多队伍里其他的游骑兵已经先行出发了。等告别完之后他就会追上他们。

“我走了，公主。”格温多这时候说。他抚摸她的头发，然后转身离开了。芬杜伊拉丝看着他远去，月下的他的身影逐渐缩小，最终消失不见。又吹来一阵春风，芬杜伊拉丝的裙摆随风飘舞着。她只穿着单薄的丝质连衣裙，这阵风让她感觉到一阵凉意。她打了个哆嗦马上回进纳国斯隆德的大门里了。

她沿着主隧道走到正厅，然后找到她居住的那条隧道走了进去。她发现自己正路过一扇门前。她很熟悉这扇门，因为自己曾不止一次在这门前驻足。这间房屋里住着的是费艾诺之子凯勒巩。她为他英俊的脸庞倾倒，当格温多不在的日子里，她就会时常停在门前，犹豫要不要敲门进去与凯勒巩搭讪。但她每每还是选择了打消自己的念头，因为她已经属于另一个男人了。因此她只会趁没人的时候把耳朵贴在门上，偷偷地听里面的声音，然后在心中产生无限的遐思。

这时候是深夜，路上没什么人，所以她又把耳朵凑在门上听着。她听见屋内传来了金属声，像是在打磨铁器的声音。这时候芬杜伊拉丝的脑中出现了一副画面，凯勒巩打着赤膊在磨砺自己的佩剑，他雄壮的肌肉与金色的长发在壁炉的火焰中泛着油光。想到这里她兴奋了起来，呼吸也变快了。她更加趴在门上出了神。

“公主殿下，你找我的哥哥有什么事吗？”一个声音打断了她的可耻幻想，库茹芬突然间的出现让她吓了一跳。她马上把头离开门，看着库茹芬。“没什么。刚才突然头晕了，扶着门站了一会儿。”

库茹芬开口说：“是不是在哪里着凉了，公主？”

芬杜伊拉丝眼神逃避着。“大概……大概就是了吧。”她结巴地说道，不知道库茹芬有没有怀疑自己。她补充道，“刚刚在大门口送格温多的时候被风吹了一会儿。大概就是这么受了寒。既然如此，我就先回去休息了。”说完她转身踏着碎步走起来。

“需要我送你回去吗？”库茹芬带着机警问道。“不用了！”公主立刻回答。很快芬杜伊拉丝就消失在隧道深处了。

库茹芬朝她离开的方向盯了一会儿，扶着头若有所思。他思考了片刻之后，露出一个阴险的笑容。他敲响了凯勒巩的房门，很快就被凯勒巩迎了进去。房里的场景与芬杜伊拉丝的想象并不完全相同，凯勒巩穿着一件红色的布衣，都被汗水染湿了。库茹芬看见壁炉旁放着一张凳子，凳子上是自己的佩剑安格锐斯特和一块磨刀石。

“在帮我打磨安格锐斯特吗？”库茹芬问候道。凯勒巩给他比了个手势，让他坐在一张桌前的凳子上。然后自己也坐到壁炉旁，重新开始磨起剑来。“我还记得，这把剑是蓝色山脉的矮人送给你的，你一直很喜欢它。它很轻便，单手就能握住，但劈砍的力度丝毫不逊色。”说着他把剑挥舞了几下。

库茹芬点了点头，然后开口了：“刚才我在门口的时候，看见芬杜伊拉丝在门外。”库茹芬严肃地说，“以前看到也好几次了。我觉得这个女人看你的眼神，有几分暧昧。或许你可以考虑多和她亲近亲近。或者直接引诱她。”

凯勒巩停住磨剑的手，把手上的东西放到壁炉上，扶着椅背看着弟弟：“你是说，你觉得她对我有想法？”凯勒巩皱起眉头，“可是她和格温多是恋人啊。虽然说实话我确实觉得她很漂亮，但我不能做出这种对不起格温多的事吧？”

“如果仅仅因为什么所谓的暧昧，那你确实没什么必要去花这些心思了。”库茹芬言语冷漠，像是在聊一件无关痛痒的事，“但现在我有一个计划，需要你这么干。”他抬起头看着凯勒巩，“如今芬罗德走了，他的弟弟欧洛德瑞斯一个人在治理王国。这是我们获得纳国斯隆德的好机会。”

凯勒巩感到不耐烦了，他很不喜欢弟弟聊起这些话题。在他的印象里，库茹芬还是那个受了欺负就会哭鼻子的少年。虽然那已经是不知多少岁月以前的事情了。现在的库茹芬与他的记忆中的样子判若两人。不过他还是敷衍地问：“你要怎么做？”

“因为之前芬罗德的事情，王国的民众对他的态度都有了些改观。懦夫国王的帽子已经扣不住了。因此现在强行夺取王位已经是不太可能。我的计划是，由你去引诱芬杜伊拉丝，让她与你偷情也好，光明正大地和你成为恋人也罢。总之最终的目的是取代格温多在她心中的地位。就我所知这一点并不难。然后你顺理成章地迎娶那个女人，找机会除掉欧洛德瑞斯，那么纳国斯隆德的统治权就理所应当地落到费艾诺众子手中了。”他用平淡的语气讲述着。

凯勒巩听了这话感到毛骨悚然。他的弟弟如此不择手段，只是为了抢夺不属于自己的王位。为了他的计划，他至少要迫害三个人。格温多会遭到背叛，芬杜伊拉丝会被他欺骗了感情，而欧洛德瑞斯则连命都可能丢了。“我不想这么做。”

库茹芬站了起来，他抚摸着凯勒巩的脸颊：“让你那英俊的脸庞，为家族做些贡献吧。”他说，“费艾诺众子之外的任何人，他们的感受都不需要你去考虑。如果他们阻止我们得到自己想要的东西，那么就是我们的敌人。你会同情敌人吗？”库茹芬隔着衣服用手触碰他健壮的胸肌，“不管是你那漂亮的脸，还是你这结实的身材，都是完美的武器。让芬杜伊拉丝为你倾倒吧！”

凯勒巩没有因为库茹芬的举动感到不适，因为作为兄弟这样的亲密不算什么。凯勒巩对弟弟刚才的话陷入沉思。在道义与家族利益之间，抉择太艰难了。但现在的局势或许就是如此，对其他人的仁慈有时往往会害了自己。

在希利珑之上的日子过得很慢。如今只是来到树屋的第三天。每天露西恩对着的只有那堆书。她不被允许到树下，所以原本架在树上的木梯被撤掉并横置在了地上。只有当侍者从明霓国斯带来食物的时候，那把木梯才会短时间放回原位。当侍者离开时，那梯子就又被放倒了。

除了读书外，她想不到其他任何消磨时间的方式。而且她的心里还担忧着贝伦。守在树下的玛布隆和另一个士兵虽然可以陪自己聊聊天，但露西恩并不想跟他们说话。她一直以来和玛布隆就不太熟悉，而且她觉得玛布隆是一个只有力气却没有什么智慧的人，和她应该也没什么共同语言。

戴隆昨天来看过她一次，但露西恩闭上眼睛装睡，回避了他的拜访。她现在已经再也不想对戴隆说任何一句话了。她不明白明明戴隆口口声声说爱她，却做了那么多伤害她的事。露西恩并不知道这样的想法或许确实太幼稚了，她不了解情感的复杂。有时候爱情会逼着人做出不计后果的事情。但是，既然戴隆又一次出卖了公主，那么他确实不值得被原谅。

当露西恩从睡梦中醒来时，时间已经是第三天的正午了。她看见树屋的边缘放着涂抹着黄油的面包。看起来在她睡着的时候送饭的侍者已经来过了。她抓起面包啃了一口，眼角滑出一滴泪水。也不知道贝伦现在怎么样了。本来得知贝伦可能面临危险时，她还想去救他，但没想到现在自己却身陷囹圄。

吃完面包后，她用手擦了擦嘴。被关在这个地方她也顾不上什么身为公主的礼仪了。她闻了闻自己的身上，上面沾满了泥土的味道和汗水的臭气。她多想回明霓国斯去洗个澡，回到舒舒服服的床上。她掀起袖子，看见手臂上满是长时间睡在树叶上压出的痕迹，猜测自己身上也有好多这样的痕迹。碍于玛布隆等人就在下面，她也不太好脱衣服确认。

她明白除非自己承认错误，否则自己的父亲并不可能放她回去的。但她绝不会承认自己错了，因为她并不觉得在自己所爱的人需要自己时去帮助他有什么错。

她用手抓起一缕自己的头发查看。一如往常她的头发变得乱七八糟。她闻到发梢间有一股油味，因此她苦着脸吐了吐舌头。她克制住内心的抗拒，用手整理起头发。比起梳子来说，用手整理头发显得笨拙多了。她一会儿就发现自己的头发反而越来越乱。她因此更加没了耐心，在不经意间揪下一根细发。连根拔的疼痛感让她冒出几滴眼泪来。她愤懑地把那根头发甩开。

那根头发在空中缓缓落下，但当它沾到希利珑树屋的边缘的瞬间，奇妙的事情发生了。那根头发突然变粗变长，成为一根绳子。那绳子自己绕上了希利珑粗壮的树枝，然后它的另一端挂了下去。在树下的玛布隆看见垂下来的绳子，往后退了一步。

“你哪里来的绳子，公主殿下？”玛布隆说着伸手扯它。那绳子的上端缠得很紧。

露西恩看见这根突然出现的绳子，也吃了一惊。但她立刻想到这是逃走的好机会。没有想太多的她马上抓着绳子滑下去。玛布隆见状向后躲开，以免公主一下子落在他的身上。露西恩滑下来的时候被树枝挂到了袖子，那袖子从肩膀处被扯断了。

玛布隆上来抓她，露西恩挣扎着，慌乱间把手放在玛布隆的肩膀上。这时候玛布隆突然感觉一阵困意袭来，随后便控制不住倒在地上。露西恩和另一个士兵都惊慌失措地看着倒地的玛布隆沉沉地打着鼾。这时候露西恩好像明白了，或许这就是美丽安所说的力量吗？想到这里她露出一个调皮的笑容，看着另一个士兵：“对不起了！”说着她把双手伸向那个士兵。他带着恐惧退后，但露西恩的双手已经触摸到他的脸庞。那个士兵也倒在了地上。

露西恩喜悦的看着自己的双手，或许是自己的强烈愿望激发出了自己潜在的魔法力量。刚才她的头发之所以会变成绳子，或许也是因为这样。这样的能力太实用了，她觉得自己见到贝伦的希望之火又重燃了起来。她转身看着躺在地上熟睡的两人。

她蹲了下来，解下玛布隆挂着武器的腰带，缠在自己的腰上。然后她翻看了一下腰带上的包裹，里面存放着几块兰巴斯。这真是意外的收获了。她又来到另一个士兵身旁，从他腰带上的包裹里也取走了兰巴斯。随后她便快步跑走了。

戴隆站在自己的家门口。前天他去看过了露西恩，但她正在睡觉。因此他不想打扰她，就回来了。昨天他被派到尼尔多瑞斯森林巡逻，又没机会再去。他觉得今天他必须再去看望一下她。不知道她的心里是不是还在恨自己，还是已经想明白了自己的一片苦心呢？

突然间明霓国斯的道路上变得吵闹了起来。他看见很多人都在向辛葛的大厅靠近过去。戴隆不明白究竟发生了什么。只有在有什么大事的时候民众才会被大量召集到大厅，而这种事情已经好久没发生了。

带着疑惑的戴隆跟着人群走去打算一探究竟。反正要去大门外找露西恩本来也要路过辛葛的大厅。他顺着道路拐过几道弯，然后道路就逐渐降低到长着那些巨树的地面的高度，通进大厅里。大厅周围围绕着一排挨得很紧的树墙，中间还有几根巨树支撑着石头拱顶。大厅的底正是泥土地面。

这时大厅里已经有很多人了，大家纷纷议论着出了什么事。他看见辛葛坐在自己的王座上，皱着眉头。美丽安在他的身旁沉默不语。“我的子民们，就在刚才我得知了一个令人哀痛的事实。”辛葛慢慢地说，“我的女儿露西恩，逃离了多瑞亚斯。她被一个外来的人类蛊惑，抛弃了她长大的土地。”话音刚落，人群一片哗然。

听到这话的戴隆像是遭到雷击一般出神了。他瞪着眼睛一步步后退，然后安静地退出了大厅。他的步伐摇摇晃晃，脑海中一片空白。他的眼神涣散，过去的画面历历在目。不知不觉间，他来到了明霓国斯大门口的木桥上。

他大笑了起来。“哈哈哈哈……我的心属于你，但你的心却属于另一个人。”他的声音哽咽了，笑容也僵在了脸上，“你最终还是走了。”

之后那天在林间的护林人回忆说，看见一个很像戴隆的人绝望地大笑着离开了多瑞亚斯，口中还唱着悲戚的歌谣。他们不知道他去哪里了，只是在之后的岁月里，再也没有人见过他。


	20. 第十九章 猎犬胡安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 得知贝伦的下落后，露西恩终于成功地逃出了多瑞亚斯。在前往找寻自己爱人的道路上，她会有什么样的遭遇？她的力量又能起到什么样的帮助……

纳国斯隆德的隧道安静了下来。路上已经没什么人了，当芬杜伊拉丝回到自己的家门口时，已经快接近深夜了。她打开自己的房门，里面扑面而来一股热气。她看见侍女正从浴室中走出来，便知道侍女已帮她准备好了洗澡水。

她对侍女点了点头，然后走进房间里关上门，侍女站在门外安静地等待着。芬杜伊拉丝坐到床上，开始解自己的腰带。这两天天气开始转暖了，而因为浴室里的热气，房间里也被弄得很热，这让芬杜伊拉丝有些喘不过气来。

她刚把腰带丢到床上，想要脱下裙子时，门外传来了说话声。“公主她正在洗澡，不太方便接受拜访。”芬杜伊拉丝疑惑是谁这会儿来找她。不过反正自己也不是见客人的时候，就打算任由那人被自己的侍女回绝了。

“对不起，那我下次再来吧！”屋外传来了凯勒巩的声音。芬杜伊拉丝立马改了主意。虽然不知道凯勒巩为什么突然来找她，不过她突然心想，反正也还没开始洗，不如先看看他有什么事吧。

她把腰带缠回来，走过去把门打开。“没事，我现在还没开始洗，让他进来吧。”芬杜伊拉丝说。侍女鞠了一躬，往旁边站开，让凯勒巩走进来。然后侍女为他们带上了门。芬杜伊拉丝对凯勒巩的到来感到受宠若惊，再加上房间里的闷热，她的脸涨得通红，那红色一路延伸到她的耳朵。

“你有什么事吗，凯勒巩大人？”芬杜伊拉丝礼貌地问，然后摆手示意他在一张凳子上坐下。

就座后，凯勒巩对芬杜伊拉丝露出一个微笑，这使她心跳加速。“这段时间我和库茹芬一直协助着你的父亲管理纳国斯隆德。”凯勒巩说，“不过过几天我们兄弟要去塔拉斯迪尔能打猎。毕竟春天很快就会结束，庆祝夏日之门的宴会之前需要做很多的准备。我们大概会去几天，所以这几天希望公主代替我们兄弟，好好辅佐你的父亲。”

芬杜伊拉丝敷衍着点头，因为她的心思完全不在他的话上。她的心像是要从胸口蹦出来一样，她的脑中早已被各种幻想填满了。因为心中的激动与房间的燥热，她开始出汗。那汗水沾湿了自己身上的裙子，让她裙下的身姿显露出来。看到这样的景象，凯勒巩想起了弟弟跟自己说过的话。或许这是个好机会，但他不知道怎么开口。

“怎么这么热？”凯勒巩说。说着他脱下衣服挂在椅背上。他结实的胸膛展现在芬杜伊拉丝面前。芬杜伊拉丝害羞地低下头。凯勒巩注意到了，忙说，“对不起，公主。我有些失礼了。”说着要重新穿起来。

芬杜伊拉丝马上抓住他的手：“要是实在觉得热就不用了。”她一字一句说道，“说实话，我还没见到过这么好的身材呢。”说完她又害羞了。凯勒巩闻言笑了起来：“格温多的身材，难道不好吗？”

公主摇头：“他……比较瘦。和你的健壮比不了。”说着红着脸地转过头，“确实好热！一定是侍女把洗澡水弄得太烫了。她总是这样！”

凯勒巩站了起来，握住公主的肩膀转回身，擦拭她脸颊上滑下的汗水。如此亲密的举动让芬杜伊拉丝彻底忘记了羞耻感。“你可以摸摸看。”说着抓起芬杜伊拉丝的手放在自己的胸膛。芬杜伊拉丝真的捏了捏，然后笑了起来。下一秒凯勒巩的举动出乎她的预料。他突然搂住了她吻了起来。她如此兴奋，因为这是她的梦中才会有的场景。她丝毫没有抗拒，坦然地和凯勒巩拥吻在一起。

芬杜伊拉丝脱下裙子，说实话她早就想这么做了，因为那汗湿的裙子让她很不舒服。凯勒巩要褪下裤子，芬杜伊拉丝制止了他。“等等。”芬杜伊拉丝打开门，只把头探了出去，对侍女说：“你先回去吧！一会儿洗澡水我自己处理就好了。”侍女之前早听见了屋内的动静，所以心照不宣地笑了笑，转身离开了。走之前还对着芬杜伊拉丝做出一个害臊的表情。

芬杜伊拉丝锁上了门，回到屋内在凯勒巩面前蹲下。她解开他的腰带，帮他褪下裤子。她抓起他那壮硕的下体，把它一口含在嘴里。凯勒巩很吃惊她竟然如此的主动。“格温多呢？你背着他做这种事情。这样好吗？”

“难道你就不想来次洞穴探险吗？”芬杜伊拉丝坏笑道。凯勒巩突然觉得即便是被欺骗了感情，这个女人也完全是罪有应得。

不过这话确实让凯勒巩提起了兴致。他把她抱了起来，带她来到浴室里。“如果这个洞在水里，我想我会更有兴趣的。”凯勒巩说着，把她放进浴桶里。他也站进去，里面的水溢了出来。凯勒巩弯下腰，在水中亲吻她的乳头。芬杜伊拉丝发出一声喘息。凯勒巩抬起她，让她悬浮在水中。他掰开她的双腿，把身体靠了上去，把她紧紧压在浴桶的壁上。他们拥吻在一起，宝剑缓缓插入鞘中。“啊……”

接下来的很久时间，桶内都是波涛汹涌，在白雾的笼罩中，芬杜伊拉丝终于如愿以偿，沉醉在不曾体验过的快乐中。他们一直玩到热水变成了冷水。他们走出浴桶时，发现半桶的水都洒到了外面。他们回到屋外，又在床上继续他们的游戏。凯勒巩躺下来，让她坐在他身上，扭动着她纤细的腰。她的被子被没擦干的洗澡水弄得湿透了。那一夜，凯勒巩让她的每一寸肌肤都充满了愉悦，后来甚至无论凯勒巩轻轻碰到一下她的任何部位，都能让她抽搐上一分钟。当那种愉悦到达顶峰时，她或许早已将自己的贞操与廉耻忘到九霄云外去了。凯勒巩带给她的刺激，是芬杜伊拉丝从未尝试过的。想起远在野外巡逻的格温多对她此时的快乐和背叛一无所知，芬杜伊拉丝却感到一种不知从何而来的满足感。

金黄色的朝阳从平坦的东方天际线上升了起来。光明驱散了破晓前的黑暗，让大地重新唤起了生机。空气中弥漫着薄薄的雾气。昨天才下过一场春雨，潮湿的泥土黏腻不堪。灌木丛的树叶间滴落下雨水，金色的阳光把雾气染色。

在塔拉斯迪尔能的平原上，一块巨石下的掩体处，露西恩从不太舒适的睡眠中清醒了过来。她的衣服全部被雨水浸湿了，连腰包中带着的兰巴斯都因为水的浸泡膨胀了起来。这是她离开希利珑的第五天。雨是从昨天上午开始下的。因为她急于赶路，所以冒着雨走了一整天，直到夜晚才找了个避雨处歇脚。她感觉自己有些感冒了。幸运的是一觉醒来时，雨已经停了下来。从天气看起来，今天是个赶路的好日子。

她感到饥饿，因此拿出一块膨胀的潮湿兰巴斯塞进嘴里。那干粮惨杂着雨水的酸味，让她难以下咽。她的身体颤抖着，清晨的寒冷侵蚀着她的肌肤。她咳嗽了几声，一夜的雨声听得她有些头疼。

她已经不知道自己具体在塔拉斯迪尔能的什么位置了。不过借着她在希利珑生活的那几天对各种地图的研究，她已经了解到自己最不容易迷路的方法是朝着自己能看见的那片高地陶尔-恩-法洛斯前进，不久就会有一条纳洛格河阻拦在面前。之后她就只需要溯流而上来到伊芙林湖畔，再沿黯影山脉北上就行了。

她很庆幸自己暂时没有遇到任何危险。因为她听说过近几年有很多奥克在塔拉斯迪尔能的土地上游荡，还有他们驯养的座狼。遇到他们的旅人都会暴尸荒野。露西恩收拾好自己的包裹站了起来。她的那条蓝色的长裙已经脏了，脸上也有几抹泥土，使得露西恩看上去有一种落魄的美感。因为没有穿鞋，她的脚被地上的嶙峋石块划破了好几道口子。

当她想要走出躲雨的巨石之下时，她听到了一种像是来自野兽的喘息。这声音让她警觉起来，她猜测或许是遇到了带着座狼的奥克。她的心跳加速，手伸向腰带上的剑，把它悄悄地抽出来。那野兽的吐息来自巨石的背后，而且越来越靠近。不管那是什么，那东西正在绕到露西恩这一面来。她越发害怕起来，因为她从未对付过这样的怪物。

突然一个巨大的身影闪到露西恩的面前。她先是一惊，身体向后倒下去，然后剑也掉在了地上。当她定睛看的时候，才发现那并非什么恐怖的座狼，而是一只巨大得异常的黑色猎犬。它的毛发柔软顺畅，反射着太阳的光芒。它的高度直到达露西恩的胸前。

看见露西恩时，那只猎犬开始狂吠。它并未攻击她，而是像在召唤什么人过来。随后响起了一阵马蹄声。露西恩看见两个骑着马的精灵从巨石后出来，来到她的面前。其中一个是金发，长着一张英俊的脸庞，另一个则是黑发，不算俊美但面带狡黠，表情若有所思。

“对不起，女士。”金发男子开口了，“胡安是不是吓到你了？”胡安听了话马上后退几步，金发男子跳下马，搀起摔倒的露西恩，看上去倒像是个颇具礼仪的绅士。“我的名字叫凯勒巩，费艾诺之子。”他说，“这是我的弟弟库茹芬。”他指着还在马上的精灵。“请问你是谁？为什么会流落在被守护的平原上？你看起来不像是个诺多族精灵。”

露西恩感觉自己找到了依靠。她面前的人是诺多族精灵，她可以向他们求助。因此她急忙开口道：“我是露西恩，辛达族的辛葛之女。”她整理了一下几天没打理过的凌乱长发，以让自己显得更体面一些，“我孤身一人离开了多瑞亚斯，为了寻找一个叫贝伦的人类。他是我的恋人。我只知道他年初得到了纳国斯隆德的帮助，并出发北上了。你们认识他吗？”露西恩猜测面前的两人就来自纳国斯隆德。

凯勒巩突然产生了一种不满的情绪。当他刚刚第一眼见到露西恩时，他被她的美貌吸引了。这时他心想这么美丽的精灵公主竟然成为了那个叫贝伦的人类的恋人，这是多么不合理的事情。他想告诉她实情，有关贝伦如何在纳国斯隆德获得援助，然后又去了北方的事情，并跟她说她的恋人必死无疑，让她死心。但这时候库茹芬突然迅捷地跳下马。他阻止了凯勒巩开口，自己却说道：“我们不是从那里来的，所以并不知道这些事情。我们来自东贝烈瑞安德。”凯勒巩不明白他为什么这么说，或许是库茹芬又有了什么阴谋诡计，不过他确实也不希望露西恩去找贝伦，“我们是带着这些猎物去纳国斯隆德售卖的。每次临近夏日之门，他们总是特别缺乏食材。”说着库茹芬把马背上挂着的一些动物死尸指给她看，这都是他们近几天在塔拉斯迪尔能打猎得到的，“如果你想找到你的恋人，为什么不与我们同行呢？纳国斯隆德的人或许知道他现在的情况了。而且你或许能从他们那里得到些帮助。”

听到库茹芬的话，凯勒巩在心中对库茹芬的各种计谋折服了。虽然有时候他的弟弟的一些计划太过违背道德，损人利己，但弟弟的这些智慧却时常能给自己带来利益。凯勒巩想着，他们既然是兄弟，不会反目成仇，那么为何不任由库茹芬如此呢？

露西恩开口了：“那真是太感谢了！麻烦你们带我去纳国斯隆德啦！”她天真地笑着。

有费艾诺之子陪伴的旅行过去了三天。如今他们已经来到金格漓斯河注入纳洛格河的渡口处。夜晚降临了，他们没有渡河，而是在东岸过夜。凯勒巩从附近的一片小树林砍来了一些木头，他们点起了一堆营火。

纳洛格河在他们的身边流淌，水声潺潺，河上有些石头可以落脚过河。金格漓斯河从侧面横插进来，把它那缓慢的水流送入纳洛格河的主干。从这里向南去，纳洛格河边有无数细小的溪流汇进来，使得它的水流越来越湍急。最终这条河流会从垂柳之地南塔斯仁汇入西瑞安河。

这时候露西恩已经在火焰旁睡着了。她蜷缩在凯勒巩借给她的毯子里，闭着眼睛口中还呓语着什么。胡安在另一边，把头埋在爪子里沉睡。两匹马也在熟睡，发出阵阵鼾声。凯勒巩和库茹芬背靠着背坐在火旁，仰望着天空。晴朗的夜空闪烁着几点明星，月色皎洁，照亮了兄弟两个的脸庞。

“趁着她睡着了，你偷偷的告诉我。为什么骗她去纳国斯隆德？莫非你又有了什么对我们有利的计划？”凯勒巩对背后的弟弟问道。

库茹芬知道哥哥迟早会问自己的。对于如何把女人的心哄到手，他的哥哥有着不同常人的天赋，但在这些小聪明上他总是显得如此愚笨。他笑着说：“你还是那么反应迟钝啊！哥哥，我不是让你骗得芬杜伊拉丝的芳心吗？这一点就我所知你已经做到了。我知道那天晚上你在她的房间里呆了一夜。”他在地上捡了一块石头，在手中把玩着，“我让你这么做的目的，你还记得吗？”

凯勒巩说：“为了获得纳国斯隆德的王位？”

“就是这样！那么把这个露西恩带回去的目的就更明确了。回去之后，把她软禁起来，向辛葛求婚。如果成功的话，多瑞亚斯就成了我们的囊中之物了。”他把手伸向背后，拍了拍凯勒巩的脸，“你低估了你的脸庞的作用，哥哥。”

凯勒巩点了点头，虽然库茹芬看不到。弟弟的计划确实很好。这样一来，很快整个贝烈瑞安德都是费艾诺之子的土地了。“我知道你很不习惯现在的我，哥哥。但你不知道我多想回到过去啊！没有这么多的阴谋，没有这么多的欺骗，我们无忧无虑，没有要夺取的东西，想要的只是和兄弟们一起生活。”库茹芬突然爬起来蹲着，转过身看着凯勒巩。凯勒巩侧过半张脸去，他很惊讶自己的弟弟突然说起了这些，“你还记得图娜山顶的提力安城吗，哥哥？那时候我们会在街道上奔跑嬉戏。我、你还有阿瑞蒂尔。记得那次我从广场的树上摔下来吗？”

哥哥突然站了起来，他像是想起了很多事情，脸上带着激动：“我记得！图尔巩因为嫉妒他的妹妹和我们玩，有一天挑衅你，说你胆小，一定不敢爬上那两棵种在广场上的树。然后要面子的你真的去攀爬了，还掉了下来。”

回忆的乐趣让那一幅幅画面像泉水一样冒出来。库茹芬也笑了，那笑容不似往常，是一种看上去毫无心机，单纯发自于高兴的笑容。“当时我受了伤，那天白天卡兰希尔才和安格罗德和艾格诺尔闹了别扭，回来在气头上还知道了这事情。他还去和图尔巩打架了呢！他力气太大了，图尔巩根本打他不过。芬罗德后来来帮他，然后两个人都被卡兰希尔按在了地上。”

“是啊！幸好当时迈兹洛斯和芬巩劝住了。他们都是大哥，年纪都大我们很多，也比我们成熟，总不愿意跟我们一起玩，整天在一起不知道讨论些什么。”凯勒巩说，“玛格洛尔也不和我们玩，总是抱着把竖琴在花园里拨弄着。而阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯那时候还在摇篮里躺着呢！”

两兄弟又大笑了一回，然后重新背靠背坐下。“真怀念那个时候的生活啊！”库茹芬叹了口气，笑容逐渐消失下去，“等一切结束，等到大敌被我们消灭。等到我们兄弟重新夺回了精灵宝钻，我们会回到那样的生活的！”

“真希望会有那一天。真希望最后我们都会没事！”凯勒巩沉默了，他的眼眶突然间湿润，“我想阿瑞蒂尔了……”

凯勒巩用手捂住脸，不想让弟弟发现自己的泪眼。库茹芬却隐约听到了抽泣声。他转过身，抱住了凯勒巩，头枕在他的肩膀上：“现实太残酷了。为了我们的兄弟能够重新夺回快乐的生活，我们必须不择手段！我们一定能夺回精灵宝钻的。到时候，阿门洲那些迂腐不化的维拉会惊讶地迎接我们的回归。我们将重新生活在提力安城。我会攀上广场上的那棵树，大喊着向你挥手。我们会在夕阳西下的时候，听见玛格洛尔悠扬的琴声。卡兰希尔会在一天的胡闹之后回到我们之间，向我们展示一块块身上的淤青，骄傲地笑着。”

突然间胡安醒了过来。它环顾四周，吠了两声。这打断了兄弟俩的回忆。凯勒巩和库茹芬警觉地站起来。猎犬的叫声吵醒了露西恩。她睡眼惺忪，头发一如往常的凌乱。“怎么了，胡安？”凯勒巩把手放到自己的剑柄上。

从周围的黑暗中，射来一支箭矢。那箭矢正朝向凯勒巩的胸膛。胡安灵巧地跃起，全然不像是一个体型庞大的动物。它张开嘴从侧面叼住了那支箭矢，落地后吐掉了它。露西恩带着恐慌跳起来，躲在凯勒巩身后。“这是什么情况？”

“奥克！”库茹芬说，“还有几只座狼。”

黑暗中杀出来好几个奥克，跟在他们身后的是两只座狼。座狼咆哮着，扑向胡安。胡安闪身避开扑击，一跃而上咬断了一只狼的咽喉。鲜血从胡安的利齿间淌出来。它随后与另一只座狼撕斗在一起。座狼用力抓挠它，却没能刺穿它厚实的皮肤。胡安一个翻滚将座狼压倒在地上，将它的肚子破开。搅在一起的畸形内脏在里面跳动了几下，然后静止下来。

这段时间凯勒巩和库茹芬也把那些奥克尽数消灭了。他们很幸运，遭遇的敌人并不多。眼看东方的天际也变亮了些，他们马上启程了。在凯勒巩的搀扶下，露西恩踩着石头过了纳洛格河。微凉的河水让露西恩脚上刺痛的伤口舒服了许多。他们渡河后就骑着马南下，这段路只花了两天。渡过了一条凛纬尔溪之后，他们就能看到那片纳国斯隆德门口的梯田了。

到纳国斯隆德之后，凯勒巩和库茹芬告诉了露西恩真相。“我很抱歉我们把你骗了，我们先前其实一直都住在纳国斯隆德，也确实见过贝伦。”库茹芬跟她说，“但若不是这样的谎言你一定不会愿意跟我们来此的。你对我们兄弟有用处，所以不能放你去救你的恋人了。无论贝伦是死是活，那都是他的命运了。”

他们在纳国斯隆德找了一间宽敞的密室，把露西恩关了进去。王国里没有人知道这个少女是谁，兄弟两个也不让她出来和任何人交谈。露西恩本是想去救贝伦的，却没想到自己也遭到了囚禁。她在密室里已经被关了三天了。这次的囚禁和希利珑不一样。只要她没有办法打开密室的大门，她那催眠的能力就起不上作用。因为凯勒巩给她送饭来时都是通过门上的一个口子。

密室里有舒适的床，也有洗澡的地方。她在到来之后洗了个澡，换了另一身深蓝色的裙子。她脚上的伤口也渐渐地愈合了一些。不过她没什么心情睡觉，因为她清楚贝伦有危险。她不知道费艾诺之子把她囚禁起来是出于什么样的目的，但她非常后悔信错了人。三天里没有任何人跟她说话，这让她非常崩溃。幸运的是，胡安每天都会出乎意料地在夜深人静的时候来到露西恩的密室门外。它会静静地趴在门口，晃着尾巴。听露西恩对它讲话。

这也是这些天露西恩唯一的精神支柱了。她不知道为什么欺骗者的猎犬会愿意每天过来听她说话。她会对它说起贝伦，说起他们在林间生活的那段时光，说起贝伦给她讲的那一段段历史，说起他们甜蜜的初夜。她把它当成一个无话不谈的倾诉对象，每天晚上都滔滔不绝地陈述给它听。不知不觉夜晚就过去了。当凯勒巩和库茹芬快醒来时，它会回去。

现在是深夜，一般这个时候胡安就来了。露西恩走到门口，透过门上的窗子望向外面的隧道。不出所料的是，胡安来了。它爬到门前趴了下来。“你知道我现在被关在这里，脑海中总是在想些什么吗？”她叹了口气，停顿了一下，仿佛胡安会给她答复，“我的脑中回荡着那个场景，我最后一次见到他时。

“他就那样站在我父亲的面前，接受我父亲傲慢的审视。他低着头，看上去像个被吓坏了的孩子。”露西恩笑了起来，她的眼眶慢慢湿润了，“我以为他被我的父亲吓坏了，当时真的害怕他会转身一走了之，向我证明戴隆说的没错，他真的是一个无情无义的人。”露西恩的眼角滑下一滴泪水，“但我知道我没有信错人。他当时就站在我的父亲面前，说出那番发自肺腑的言语。他说我是他最珍贵的宝藏。当我的父亲要求他去取来一颗精灵宝钻的时候，即使他觉得前路渺茫，他还是义无反顾地转身，让我等他回来。”露西恩拭去眼泪，深吸一口气，脸上还是带着甜甜的微笑，“那时候我知道我已经完全爱上了这个人类。什么都不能阻止我们。”

听到这里，胡安突然间从地上爬起。露西恩透过门上的小窗，看见它的眼中闪着光芒。难道它能听懂自己说的话吗？露西恩想。她看见胡安转身跑走了，当它回来的时候口中叼着一串钥匙。露西恩不知道这一切意味着什么，但接下来的事情让她更吃惊了。胡安扒着门站起来，把钥匙递进门上的小窗。

露西恩马上接过钥匙把门打了开来。她的脑子一片混乱，因为面前发生的一切都在崩坏自己的认知。她知道在这个世界上有太多神迹，但当自己真的见到这样的神迹时，就是另一回事了。她来到门外时，胡安突然间开口了：“请不要慌张，露西恩公主。”露西恩吓得后退了几步，“我曾是狩猎之神欧洛米驯养的猎犬之一。诺多族生活在阿门洲的时候，欧洛米把我赠送给了凯勒巩。当他们渡海来到中洲的时候，我也跟着他们兄弟奔赴了自己的命运。欧洛米曾赐予我此生三次开口说话的机会，这是我第一次使用它。时间不多我就长话短说了。”露西恩捏了捏自己的脸，确认自己不是在做梦，“对于凯勒巩要囚禁你的事，我毫不知情。因此当他告诉你真相的时候，我很后悔当时在平原上发现了你。我本不该背叛凯勒巩，因此这是我唯一能做的补偿，每天来这里听你的倾诉。但你刚才的话打动了我。你们的爱情比我以往见过的都更美好更纯洁。我不忍心看见这么美好的东西被凯勒巩毁灭。我会带你逃离纳国斯隆德，去妖狼之岛救贝伦。”

露西恩刚才没有说话，呆呆的看着。这时候她开口了：“你能放我出来，我已经很感谢了。这段路很危险，妖狼之岛上有很多恐怖的怪物。虽然你体型巨大，但依旧不会是他们的对手。”她抚摸胡安的头顶，“我会一个人去的，你留在你的主人身边吧！”

“我的内心告诉我这是我必须触及的命运。”它的声音低沉，“在欧洛米的预言中，我会死在一只体型巨大的妖狼手下。我一直不明白，欧洛米把我赠送给凯勒巩的意图是什么。因为维拉的做法总有他的用意。或许我终于找到我一直追求的东西了。或许我将为了保护这世界上最无瑕的爱情献出自己的生命。那么我心甘情愿。”

胡安舔了舔露西恩的手，让她跟着它走。她穿行在纳国斯隆德错综复杂的隧道里，若不是胡安的指引，她差点迷路。现在还是黎明前，隧道里没有人。他们毫无阻碍地来到正厅里，在一根支撑柱旁，露西恩拿回了挂着剑的腰带和装着潮湿兰巴斯的包裹。在胡安的带领下她紧接着到达了纳国斯隆德的大门口。胡安蹲下来，让她骑在它背上，就像骑着一匹马一样。但它这时候已经不能说话了。之后胡安就载着露西恩北上了。他们花了十几天的时间一路狂奔，时间流逝来到如今。他们在贝伦被囚禁在米那斯提力斯的第十六天夜晚到达了那里。期间，露西恩都没有吃任何东西。

在湍急的西瑞安河的东岸，一个巨大的身影正以令人震惊的速度移动着。那个身影的背后，跟着好几个其他的身影。那是骑着胡安的露西恩。露西恩听见，自己骑着的胡安已经开始喘气了。他们在傍晚时分靠近了妖狼之岛，并渡河来到了东岸。即便是在黄昏这样昏暗的时候，他们的体型也太大了。因此他们刚渡过西瑞安河，就被游荡在附近的奥克给发现了。太阳已经渐渐落了下去，他们前方的不远处是一座黑色的高塔，耸立在河中的岛屿上。露西恩知道那岛屿就是妖狼之岛。她开始感到恐俱，一是因为她能感应到岛上涌动着某种未知的力量，二是因为她也不知道她到岛上之后，会不会发现贝伦已经死了。

他们的身后追着几十个骑着座狼的奥克。他们奋力追赶着，但却被胡安远远甩在后面。露西恩很惊讶，这样体型庞大的猎犬行动却如此迅捷。他们的前方有一群奥克正在宿营。在那些奥克还没反应过来的时候，胡安就已经掠过了他们的身边。之后那些奥克才意识到刚才路过的猎犬和少女正在遭到同伴的追捕，然后匆忙地骑上座狼加入同伴的队伍。

当靠近了托尔-因-皋惑斯时，那些在天空中盘旋的吸血鬼们注意到了这个快速移动的庞然大物。他们聚集在露西恩的上方，嘲笑起地上的奥克完全追不上那猎犬。然而即便是以吸血鬼们飞行的速度，也只能很吃力地与胡安保持同步。露西恩不久便被胡安带着来到通上岛屿的桥梁上。在那里，胡安趴了下来。会意的露西恩从猎犬的背上走下。这段时间背后的追兵赶了上来，天空中的吸血鬼也在他们头顶盘旋着。

胡安发出阵阵震耳欲聋的吠声，那些奥克出于胆怯望着同伴，都不敢第一个上前。露西恩此时茫然无措地站在原地。她看见一个较为勇敢的奥克骑着身下的座狼冲了上来，在胡安面前猛一扑，却被胡安灵巧地躲避开。那座狼控制不住身体的惯性，滑下了桥梁，落入了西瑞安河的激流。在那座狼滑下去的瞬间，那奥克从座狼的背上翻身下来，举起刀朝着胡安劈砍来。奥克来到胡安面前，那刀刃直朝胡安的头顶落下，胡安向侧面闪身，然后后脚落地的时候在地上一点，顺势跃起来，一口咬住奥克的喉咙，黑色的血从它的利齿间滴下来。

天空中降下来五个吸血鬼。其中一个朝露西恩直飞过来，想用脚抓她。露西恩尖叫着蹲下来抱住头。在同一时间胡安从地上跃起，躲过了另外四个吸血鬼的攻击，并把那个袭击露西恩的吸血鬼扑了下来。它把她压在身下，一口把她的整个头吞进口中，从脖子处把它扭了下来，吐到一边。那美艳的头颅滚动了几呎之后落进河里。另外四个吸血鬼追上胡安，想要把它抓上天。但当他们用脚夹住胡安的身体时，却怎么也飞不起来了。胡安的重量使它牢牢的站在地上。因此更多吸血鬼降低了飞行的高度，把脚朝它伸上来。它抬起两只前肢，甩动着沉重的身躯，将那些吸血鬼尽数挣脱。有些反应快的飞回了天空，有些受到了来自胡安身躯的剧烈冲撞后吐出一口血来，有些被摔在地上滑了一段距离后落下了桥。

胡安突然向露西恩发出两声咆哮。露西恩这才反应过来，自己已经在桥上浪费了太久时间。胡安这是在让她赶紧到塔里去找贝伦，它会在这里与敌人周旋。她马上转身跑上岛，再回头看时胡安被十几个奥克包围了。他们正抓着胡安庞大的身躯，企图把他们的武器刺入它厚实的皮肤，但并没有起作用。她想要回去为胡安解围。她刚踏出一步，胡安就发出了愤怒的吠声。那声音像是在阻止露西恩回来。露西恩停下了步伐。下一刻胡安举起粗壮的前肢，那些抓着它前肢的奥克被甩了下来。它像一头巨熊一样横扫面前的敌人，然后跳着转身，将背后的敌人也尽数驱赶。那些奥克后退几步，不敢再上前。有些跑得慢的直接被胡安的怪力拍成了两截。

“啊——”高塔中传来一阵撕心裂肺的喊叫声。露西恩记得那个声音，那是贝伦！她本来正踌躇不决，不知是否应该去帮胡安，但这惨烈的叫声督促着她马上去找贝伦。于是她转身跑进了塔的大门。

她知道米那斯提力斯的内部还有很多的吸血鬼，因此没有放松警惕。她刚跑过一个转角，就与一个吸血鬼撞见了。她第一时间冲了上去，用手抓住他的肩膀。在她的手触到他的一瞬间，他闭上眼向后倒了下去。当她再抬起头的时候，她失去了方向。面对着四通八达的长廊，她迷茫了。

贝伦的喊叫声再一次响起：“啊——切了它们！切了它们！不！”这一次，喊叫声就在面前不远处。她甚至能清楚听到那间囚室里传来的令人心寒的笑声。露西恩快步跑到那扇门前，拔出剑准备闯进去。

但一只手突然从身后抓住了她的一缕头发。那是一个吸血鬼。露西恩害怕那吸血鬼发出大声惊动了囚室里的索隆。她当机立断将剑向背后砍去，把被揪住的那缕头发砍断。那吸血鬼没反应过来，拽着那缕头发向后摔倒。露西恩转过身拿剑上去，吸血鬼飞了起来，用脚夹住她的剑扔在一边。露西恩抓住她的脚，调动身体中的力量。那吸血鬼感到一阵困意袭来，翅膀扇不动了，落到地上。她用尽最后的力气想要大喊，告知囚室里的索隆。露西恩知道必须阻止她发出任何声音。她抢过吸血鬼无力的手中捏的那缕头发，突然将它们变成了一根绳子，来到吸血鬼的背后，绕在她的脖子上。她使劲拉扯绳子的两端，吸血鬼只能发出游丝之声。她就这么被露西恩扼死在贝伦囚室的门外。

当露西恩重新捡起剑再次想冲进去的时候，她突然想到，索隆此时就在里面，而他的力量连自己的母亲都只能勉强抗衡。她就这么进去等同于送死。她心生一计，伪装成一个吸血鬼的样子，把索隆从囚室里骗出来，然后偷偷地救走贝伦。她蹲下来用剑从胸口中央劈开了地上的吸血鬼的皮肤。里面那些黑色的内脏上污秽不堪。露西恩抱着试一试的心理，动用魔法力量，居然真的将吸血鬼的皮肤剥离了下来。那些内脏化为灰尘随风散去了。那完整的一张皮肤，就像是一件有着吸血鬼形状的外袍。

露西恩脱掉身上的裙子，扔出窗外，而装着兰巴斯的包裹也被扔掉了。她随后穿上了吸血鬼的伪装。那件外袍里带着一股刺鼻的秽味。外袍中蕴含的魔法力量让它在露西恩穿上后紧密地贴合在露西恩的体表。原本胸前的切口愈合了。从外面看起来，露西恩已经俨然成了一个吸血鬼的模样。她马上推开面前的门，重重地跌了进去摔倒在囚室的地面上。“不要这么急躁。告诉我，出了什么事情？”索隆的声音响了起来。露西恩抬起头，看见了正在对贝伦施虐的索隆和泰维多。她看着被绑住的贝伦那鲜血淋漓的左手，感到一阵心疼。强忍着对索隆满腔的怒火，和把他碎尸万段的欲望，她咬着牙说道：“有一条大猎犬……太大了……它在通到岛上的大桥上，外面的奥克在和它作战。但他们敌不过，它太强了！”


	21. 第二十章 迈雅之力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在胡安的帮助下，露西恩终于如愿感到了贝伦的身边，将他解救了出来。但他们现在面临着强大的敌人，那就是妖术师索隆。在法力强大的索隆面前，他们有机会击败他吗？妖狼之岛会上演什么样的战斗……

露西恩迫不及待地撕开身上的伪装，将它们丢在地上。她之前一直忍受着那种难闻的味道。外袍完全不透气，让她感觉闷热不堪。她的全身都沾满了汗水。她看着地上躺着的泰维多，她已经不怎么动了。她无神的双眼像死鱼的眼睛一样。她的口中呢喃着什么，痛苦的呼吸着，但体力早已被刚才的挣扎耗尽了。她的脚后跟还在冒血。

泰维多应该不会对他们有威胁了。因此露西恩没有管她，把匕首扔在地上，快步走到刑架前，把绑着贝伦手腕和脚踝的绳子一根根解下。失去了绳子的束缚，被痛觉折磨得虚弱的贝伦向前跌倒下来。露西恩把他抱起来，温柔地拔出贝伦左手手指上的两根铁针。鲜血从伤口里涌出来。贝伦的嘴唇苍白，眼神无光。露西恩紧紧搂着他，调动自己体内旺盛的生命力量，把它们源源不断地送进贝伦的体内。

不久之后，露西恩感觉自己变得乏力了。她身上的汗水被窗外吹来的风拂过，她感到阵阵寒冷，面色惨白地颤抖着。贝伦此时恢复了许多，他手指间的伤口还在带给他痛觉，但他已经不像刚才那么虚弱了。他爬了起来，反过来把露西恩搂在怀里。他感觉到她身上没有温度，冷得像块柔软的冰块。贝伦马上走到一边，剥下泰维多身上的衣服，包裹住露西恩战栗的身体。泰维多并没有反抗他，因为她没力气。

贝伦握住露西恩的双手，呼出阵阵热气。露西恩逐渐恢复了意识，但她还是觉得使不上力气。她在贝伦的搀扶下一瘸一拐地站起来。“我们快出去！胡安还在与敌人作战，而且索隆去找它了！”露西恩喘着气说。

“胡安是谁？这究竟是怎么回事？你为什么会来这里？”贝伦问。但他没有等到露西恩的回答，而是被她拉着朝门口走去。

泰维多恰在这时清醒了过来。她伸手抓住了露西恩的脚，这让露西恩发出一声尖叫。泰维多将她拽倒在地。她挣扎着爬上露西恩的身体。“你们不许跑！”泰维多发出如同猫发怒时的尖叫。贝伦来到她身后，抓着她的双臂把她拉起来，将她按在之前绑着他的刑架上。“快帮我一下！”贝伦大喊。露西恩看着刑架上的绳子，意会了贝伦。她从地上爬起来，用刑架四个角上的绳子来绑泰维多的手腕和脚踝。她想要挣扎，却被贝伦紧紧控制住，因此就这么被他们合力绑起来了。她口中依旧在发出猫的尖叫声，但贝伦和露西恩已经跑出了囚室。

露西恩快步带着贝伦原路返回。他们来到米那斯提力斯的大门口，却看见胡安正被几只妖狼包围了起来。索隆正独自在一边，看着这场狼犬的生死决斗。奥克们全部退到了河岸边，吸血鬼也都在天上飞翔着不下来。地上已经堆放了不计其数的奥克和吸血鬼的尸体了。看起来那些奥克和吸血鬼并没能伤及胡安分毫，因此索隆放出了几只自己的地穴中驯养的妖狼对付胡安。

其中一只看上去体型最大，生长着坚硬的蓝色皮毛。那是索隆在世上制造出的第一只妖狼，他的造物中最为受到宠爱的肇格路因。只见有三只妖狼同时从三个方向朝胡安飞驰而来。在靠近胡安的那一瞬间，胡安突然跃起，在空中滞留了一段时间。其中两只妖狼撞在一起，因此将互相撞飞了出去，剩下那只妖狼刹住脚步，停在胡安身下的地面上。胡安落下来，砸在那只妖狼的头顶上。它支撑不住胡安的重量趴倒下来。胡安朝妖狼的后颈一口咬下去，鲜血喷溅，妖狼的呼吸就停止了。胡安叼起妖狼的尸体，摔了出去，大声吠着。

另外两只妖狼这时候已经重新爬起来。它们一左一右反复扑击胡安，却被胡安无数次灵巧地避过去。直到妖狼累得开始喘气时，胡安都没被它们伤及分毫。当其中一只妖狼再一次向它扑来时，胡安朝它跃起，在空中与它碰撞在一起。它们先后落在地上。不同的是，胡安稳健地着地，而那妖狼着地时它的四条腿倒着插进了自己的身体里。

“欧洛米的宠物，真是不一般呢！”索隆笑了起来，“肇格路因，你的孩子们再怎么上也是送死。你亲自出手吧！”作为一个迈雅，索隆早就听说过胡安的命运，知道它会死在一只体型巨大的妖狼手上。看到今天的场景，索隆料定那只妖狼就是肇格路因了。他露出一个惋惜的笑容。

肇格路因发出一声嚎叫，然后冲了上去。它在刚才的三只妖狼中仅存的那只面前朝它舞动了一下前爪将它驱赶开，像是在让它看着自己的表演。那只妖狼带着恐惧低下头后退了几步。肇格路因随后朝胡安飞奔过去。和其他的妖狼一样，肇格路因在胡安的面前跃起，向它扑过来。胡安一如往常地侧向避开。令人出乎意料的是，肇格路因突然向胡安躲避的方向伸出自己的利爪触及了胡安的身体侧面，将它捞了回来。猎犬与妖狼在空中缠斗在一起，然后同时落地。它们在地上来回翻滚着，发出阵阵嘶声。

露西恩看得出来，胡安有些力不从心了。在之前进行了这么久的战斗后，还要面对这些妖狼中最出色的一只太困难了。露西恩要跑上去催眠孤身站着的索隆，但索隆连头也不回，只是抬了抬右手，一股黑烟从索隆的袖子里伸出来，扼住了露西恩的喉咙。她被掐着离开了地面，露西恩的手因此够不着他了。贝伦想要上去救她，索隆却在这时又挥了挥左手，地面突然裂开一道缝隙，贝伦的腿卡了进去。随后那缝隙缩小，把贝伦的腿牢牢地固定住。

这段时间里，胡安仍与肇格路因扭打在一起。它才刚刚咬伤了肇格路因，而肇格路因的利爪也在胡安的身体表面划出几道浅浅的伤口。胡安感受到剧烈的疼痛。它隐约预感自己的命运临近了。它必须尽力一搏，为了这对恋人。如果它现在死在这里，那么它什么宿命都没有完成。这它不能接受。它使劲全身的力气，朝着肇格路因的背上一口咬下去。它感觉到自己的尖牙插进了一个正在跳动的东西，随后肇格路因不动了，那东西也不跳了。那是肇格路因的心脏。

获得了这场生死决斗的胜利，胡安仰天发出嘹亮的叫声。其他的妖狼看见这个景象都吓得逃离了妖狼之岛。“回来！你们这群败类！”索隆大喊，但已经叫不住了。他原以为胡安今天就将迎来死期，但眼看一只只妖狼散去，他才明白死神恐怕今天还不准备带走胡安。

“哈哈哈哈……”索隆笑了起来。他挥了挥手，控制着那团扼住露西恩咽喉的黑烟把露西恩放到地上，然后将那地面变形把露西恩困住。索隆向前走了几步，来到胡安的面前，“你以为这里没有妖狼能取你的性命了吗？”他露出一个极端疯狂的笑容，在这个时候，贝伦感觉到困住自己双腿的地面并不牢固。因此他开始反复扭动自己的腿，企图把它们从地面之下拔出来。“我今天一定要让你的命运应验！”

说着他调动体内的幻化之术，变身成了一只妖狼的外形。那妖狼比胡安大出两倍，甚至比肇格路因都大。妖狼外形的索隆扑上前去，胡安自知无力抗住这样的攻击，用力向后一跃。索隆却在扑空落地的瞬间再次跃起。这一次胡安来不及躲避了，被索隆一下扑倒在地。索隆压住胡安，要张开巨口咬死它。

贝伦恰在这时成功挣脱开了地面的束缚。他朝索隆奔驰过去，飞身扑在那妖狼巨大的背上。这阻止了索隆对胡安的致命一击。“碍事的凡人！”索隆口中发出声声咒骂，胡安找准机会从索隆的身下钻出来。错失良机的索隆恼羞成怒，他幻化回人形，从袖中伸出黑烟吊起贝伦，另一只手挥了挥。突然间从地面上冒出几根细刺来，插进了贝伦的肚子。一口血从贝伦口中喷出来，索隆的脸被染红了。他带着快意的笑容舔舐脸上的鲜血，看着面前挣扎的贝伦。他抽动了几下，昏了过去。

露西恩先前一直被地面束缚着。看到这样的场景，她不相信贝伦还能活下来。这一刻，对索隆的恨涌上心头。露西恩声嘶力竭地呐喊，表达对索隆的愤怒。在下一个瞬间，她的双眼突然闪动出星辰的光。她感到自己充满了力量，那力量甚至想从她的每一个毛孔溢出来。冥冥之中有种意识在指引她接下来的一举一动，但她不知道那是什么。她周围的地面被来自地底的巨力撕裂，束缚着她的缝隙变成了一个大裂口。她缓缓站起来，对索隆怒目而视。

“你这个玷污迈雅之名的妖术师！今天就是你的死期！”露西恩的声音变得雄浑而又嘹亮。索隆听到这声音时露出了惊讶的表情：“美丽安，是你？”露西恩蹲下来把手放在地面上，妖狼之岛突然震动起来：“去死吧，妖术师！”

索隆还在发呆，突然间从西瑞安河中伸出数百根粗壮的树枝。之前禁锢着露西恩的地面正是被这些树枝撕裂了。那些枝干上长着茂盛的绿叶，它们顺着地面攀上米那斯提力斯高大的墙体，将它缠绕起来。米那斯提力斯黑色的墙面一座座坍塌下来，而树枝支撑着那一层层地面，因此高塔本身没有彻底倒塌。

那些被囚禁在高塔里的囚犯顿时重获了自由。他们纷纷惊讶地走到残破不堪的高塔边缘，更加惊讶地望着岛上正在发生的神迹。

当米那斯提力斯众多的囚室的墙壁倒塌的时候，夙林格威希尔正坐在墙边沉睡。身上的痛觉折磨着她让她时时刻刻不得安宁。她的身上已经没有几处完好的皮肤了，鞭痕和剥皮的伤痕混乱地遍布在她的全身。她的手被一根铁链绑在墙上，墙壁倒塌时那铁链的另一端恰好断裂了。她不像其他重获自由的囚犯，无心透过墙上巨大的裂缝望下去。她现在最想做的只是离开这里。她穿过墙上的裂口来到走廊上时，米那斯提力斯已经停止了震动。她发现所有的囚室的墙壁都裂开了。米那斯提力斯的长廊上，在高塔中被囚禁了不知多少年的囚犯们开始混乱地跑下塔去。

夙林格威希尔混入跑下去的人流里。在路过某间囚室的门口时，她听见里面传来呼救的声音：“救命……救救我……”夙林格威希尔不会忘记那个声音，那个让她恨之入骨的贱人。她朝那间囚室破碎的墙壁望进去，看见被绑在刑架上的泰维多。这一刻，以往泰维多对她的所作所为涌现在脑海中。她走进那间囚室，带着优越的目光看着全身赤裸被绑起来的泰维多。这场景如此似曾相识，只是她们互换了位置。

“瞧瞧，这是谁啊？”夙林格威希尔啧着舌说，“你怎么被绑起来了啊，我的姐妹？”她的眼中带着喜悦，是时候让这个贱人饱尝被折磨的痛苦了，“我来帮帮你吧！”看见她进来，泰维多明白自己要受苦了。她努力挣扎着，但无济于事。

夙林格威希尔来到泰维多的面前，抚摸她白皙的身体。“求求你，求求你……以前是我不对，放过我吧！”夙林格威希尔捂住她的嘴。一股嗜血的欲望涌上脑海，是啊，她已经很久没尝过血的味道了，“啊，这对美丽的大胸脯。索隆一定没少品尝过吧？要不然让我也试试，姐妹？”她张开嘴弯下腰来。“不要啊！”夙林格威希尔伸出舌头舔吮着那粉嫩的乳头，泰维多的口中忍不住发出阵阵呻吟。就在这时，夙林格威希尔把手伸向她的下体，用手指抚弄了一下她的两片花瓣。她收回手，看着上面沾上的黏液，用嘴抿了一口，“你真是不矜持呢，姐妹。”她的脸上带着掌握主动权的快意微笑，“是时候给你些痛觉了吧。”她对泰维多的乳头一口咬下去，鲜血从她的嘴角滴落下来。泰维多发出一阵凄厉的惨叫声。

“停下！快停下！”她拼命挣扎，头不停地甩动着。夙林格威希尔抬起头来，泰维多的乳头早已被她整个咬下来了。“这样总是玩的不尽兴啊，你说是吧？”她看了看四周，在地上看见了那把匕首。

她如获至宝地捡了起来，拿着它在泰维多的腿间游走着。泰维多的腰抽动了几下。夙林格威希尔随后突然用匕首划开了泰维多右腿的皮肤。泰维多竭尽全力扭动身体，脸上带着疯狂的表情。“不要！不要！我错了！是我不对！”她不顾一切地求饶，全然不像之前那番高高在上。当施虐者成为了受虐者的时候，不知她会不会在心中为当时的所为感到后悔呢？

夙林格威希尔揪住掀起的皮肤往下拉扯，泰维多发出一声呐喊。但夙林格威希尔并没有感到满足，她又划开几道口子，撕下几块白皙的皮肤。每次的撕扯都伴随着泰维多那声嘶力竭的叫声。不久地上就落满了泰维多腿上的皮肤，而她的双腿现在已经体无完肤了。夙林格威希尔这才觉得满意了些，她捂着嘴笑了笑，把那把匕首插入了泰维多的下体。泰维多发出一声比先前更加响亮的尖叫。然后她疼晕了过去。

“就这忍耐力，跟我比还是差了不少啊！”夙林格威希尔摇着头，解下泰维多的束缚，抓着她的脚把她拖出了囚室。她把她拖行着，在地上留下一道血迹。泰维多那张美丽的脸庞被粗糙的地面摩擦得面目全非。她的身上被一级级台阶磕出伤痕。

她们来到地穴里。她把泰维多扔进养满了妖狼的地牢。那些妖狼一拥而上，撕裂了泰维多那娇小的身体。夙林格威希尔听着尖叫声被撕咬声淹没，闭上眼睛，脸上带着复仇完成的愉悦微笑。

她离开了地穴，来到米那斯提力斯的门口，看见西瑞安河中伸出了无数的树枝，如同无数只手一样破坏了米那斯提力斯的墙壁。众多的囚犯在高塔上望着下方的战斗。

有几根树枝正以极快的速度伸向索隆。索隆浅浅一笑，但笑得很勉强。他挥了挥手，地面伸出一道墙壁包围着索隆。那些树枝被墙壁挡住，只得缠绕在墙壁的四周。露西恩站在塔的门口，她调动身体里难以抑制的法力，让那缠绕着索隆周围屏障的树枝用力压紧。那石头形成的墙壁被瞬间挤碎。在树枝即将触及索隆的身体的那一刻，索隆突然化为黑烟，现形在夙林格威希尔的身边。

“很好，我很高兴现在能有你在身边。那只猫咪这会儿又不知道去哪里了。”索隆微笑着说，就好像这个曾经被他如此伤害过的女妖还会为他而战。“泰维多死了。我把她拉去喂了妖狼。”她看见索隆表情大变。米那斯提力斯的墙上伸出几根粗壮的刺，瞬间将夙林格威希尔的身体撕裂了。

索隆知道自己的心腹死了，如同受到了巨大的打击。他沉默着，露西恩恰在这时将几根树枝伸上来靠近了索隆。索隆害怕自己可能要死在这里了，他立刻使用幻化之术变形成了一个吸血鬼，扇动着翅膀飞上了天空。在索隆与露西恩大战的这段时间，胡安已经将岸上的奥克全部驱走了。他们有的南下，有的北上，西瑞安河谷中现在没有一个奥克。天空中的吸血鬼看见索隆飞了起来，知道他要跑了，因此也各自散去。

露西恩知道不能放索隆逃走，让他再祸害其他的生灵。这一刻她的身体放出强烈的银白色光芒。那光芒祛除了飞在空中的索隆的幻象，变回自己常常使用的样貌。他没了翅膀，因此赤身裸体地落下来。他想要化为黑烟，但那法术在这白色的光芒中却怎么都使用不了了。

他从高空坠落，重重地砸在地上，米那斯提力斯的桥梁被砸断了。胡安立刻跃起，用嘴叼住被插在地刺上的贝伦回到岸边。索隆刚要落下西瑞安河里，却被一根伸长的树枝绕住并送到了露西恩的面前。

露西恩看见胡安已经把贝伦救了下来，因此专心地盯着索隆。她想要摧毁索隆的肉体，这样一来只有灵魂的他就会有很长一段时间无法回复力量。她调动力量，几根尖锐的树枝包围在索隆的周围，轮流刺向索隆，在他的身上留下一个个冒着黑烟的伤口。索隆痛苦地叫喊着，但露西恩并不对他感到怜悯。她甚至感受到让索隆沉浸在痛苦中的一丝喜悦，因为索隆罪有应得。很快原本缠绕着索隆的树枝之间只剩下一片黑色的烟雾，那是索隆的灵魂。而索隆的实体已被完全破坏了。

露西恩放开索隆的灵魂，那纯黑色的雾气散去了。没有人知道那天之后索隆的灵魂去了哪里。事实上，有传言说索隆在陶尔-努-浮阴的林间躲了起来。多松尼安的高地如今更加恐怖了。在未来的很多年中，索隆都不再敢公开露面，因为他即便想要露面，也没有能为他人带来痛苦的身躯和力量了。

妖狼之岛安静了下来。露西恩站在米那斯提力斯的门口，从门里走出来那些在高塔里被折磨了无数次的囚犯。他们遍体鳞伤，缺肢断腿，体无完肤。有精灵，也有人类。他们看着放射着亮眼光芒的露西恩，以为见到了维拉降世。他们跪了下来，哭着感谢她让他们重见天日。被占据了八年之久的西瑞安河谷，就这么被一个辛达族的精灵少女解放了。

那些树枝在断裂的桥梁原本的位置互相缠绕在一起，形成了一座新的桥梁。那些囚犯一边表达着对露西恩的感激，一边走到岸上。“如果你们中有来自纳国斯隆德的人，回去告诉那里的居民们。芬罗德陨落了，他为了伟大的事业牺牲了自己。费艾诺之子是欺骗者和簒夺者。他们不配获得纳国斯隆德的庇护！”露西恩身上的光芒消失了。她大声说。这些具体的情况其实她之前并不清楚，但当迈雅之力爆发的那一刻，这些记忆全都涌入了脑海。因此她觉得，有必要还为贝伦牺牲过的人们公道。那些囚犯纷纷点着头，渐渐散去了。

露西恩这才跑到贝伦身边。胡安在身旁守护着。她掀开他的上衣，看见肚子上有好几个窟窿，在往外冒血。贝伦闭着眼睛一语不发，嘴唇发白。露西恩这才发现那些伤口都不大而且都不是致命伤，因此松了一口气。看来是自己担心的太多了。“胡安，帮我个忙好吗？”露西恩哭着对胡安说，“我要留在这里照顾贝伦。请你保护那些获得自由的俘虏回到他们的王国。然后尽快回到凯勒巩身边吧，不要让他知道是你违背了他的意愿。”胡安听完就转身离开了，远去前还转头叫了两声。露西恩握住贝伦的手，她知道，很长一段时间，他们都得留在这里了。以贝伦现在的伤势，他们寸步难行。

这是露西恩击败索隆的六个月后了。秋天接近了尾声，冬的痕迹已经显现出来，西瑞安河谷被解放的消息还没有传到纳国斯隆德，但那些曾经效忠于芬罗德和欧洛德瑞斯的俘虏已经在经过了半年的流浪生活后靠近了纳国斯隆德。在三天前那个晴朗的中午，格温多和他的游骑兵们正骑着马在塔拉斯迪尔能的平原上巡逻。

他们看见北方走来一大群精灵的时候，还把他们当成是一队奥克。跟随着他们的胡安就像是奥克驯养的一头座狼。幸好他没有下令让游骑兵贸然攻击，否则就会伤及无辜了。他看见那些受尽苦难的俘虏们，心中泛起一阵酸楚。这些人都是当年米那斯提力斯失守时没来得及跟着芬罗德逃出来的守军。他们在这几年中受了不少的苦，是时候让他们回家了。

他焦急地在人群中寻找那个身影。他的哥哥盖米尔也在骤火之战后的日子里被大敌俘虏了。“盖米尔呢，没和你们一起回来吗？”他四处张望，然后问道。“我们没有在米那斯提力斯见到他。”一个俘虏说。格温多这才明白自己想多了。他哥哥是在守卫芬巩的土地的战斗中被炎魔之王勾斯魔格抓住的，因此不可能和索隆的俘虏被关押在一处。倘若自己的哥哥还活着的话，他只可能被送去了安格班。

在胡安和格温多等人的保护下，他们渡过了纳洛格河，终于在这个月夜来到纳国斯隆德的大门。路上格温多就从那些俘虏之中知道了芬罗德在妖狼之岛的英勇行径。诚然他并没能帮助贝伦成功穿越西瑞安河谷，但他的勇气和对誓言的坚守成功打动了格温多。这让他深深为以前的言行感到后悔。“那么芬罗德确实是一位伟大的国王。”格温多说，“反而是我们，才是一群忘恩负义背信弃义的小人。”他在那时候哭泣了。

深夜时分，他带那些幸存者们进入了纳国斯隆德，面见了欧洛德瑞斯。纳国斯隆德原本已进入了梦乡。但这么多被纳国斯隆德的居民以为已经死去的族人的回归使得纳国斯隆德重新陷入了喧嚣。欧洛德瑞斯在正厅里接见了所有人，听他们讲述北方发生的事情。根据芬罗德留下的遗言，欧洛德瑞斯现在就是纳国斯隆德之王了。

格温多在这时想起了自己的恋人，现在也是纳国斯隆德的王储芬杜伊拉丝。他离开正厅中的人群，因为他没有看见她来正厅里。他不知道她是不是正在沉睡而没有醒过来。他想去她的房间看看她。因此他径直来到芬杜伊拉丝的房间门口。当他想要敲响那扇门的时候，他听见屋内传来了芬杜伊拉丝的娇喘声。他本在那些夜里听过无数次这个声音，但确实第一次在这样的位置上听见。他心生怀疑，莫非芬杜伊拉丝背叛了自己？他扣响了房间的门。芬杜伊拉丝回应了。“是谁……啊？”那说话声有气无力，声音还一抖一抖的。

这让格温多证实了自己的猜测。“是我，格温多。”他回答道。他听见屋内的喘息声停止了下来，转变为芬杜伊拉丝的脚踩在地面上的声音。门打开了一条缝，芬杜伊拉丝只是把头探出来看他。格温多可以想见，门背后的芬杜伊拉丝一丝不挂的样子。他咬着牙，看芬杜伊拉丝的反应。“格温多，你怎么提前回来了？”她好像很紧张，口中还穿着粗气，像是刚刚进行了剧烈的运动。

“让我进屋慢慢说吧！”格温多要推门进去，芬杜伊拉丝却用力按住门。“我今天有些累了，明天你再过来跟我说吧！”说着她就要关门。格温多终于压抑不住怒火了。他一脚踢开门，芬杜伊拉丝被那力道推倒在地上。

不出所料地，格温多看见的是全身赤裸的芬杜伊拉丝，她的两片花瓣绽开着，像是刚刚经过反复的摩擦。她的两腿内侧通红，身上沾满了汗水，面色潮红。他看见芬杜伊拉丝的床上躺着一个裸体的金发男子，那正是凯勒巩，他的粗壮下体还高高挺立在那里。地上落满了乱七八糟的衣服，床上的被子床单被弄得一片混乱。

“你这个贱人！”格温多冲上去抽了芬杜伊拉丝一巴掌。她哭了起来。凯勒巩就在这段时间穿起衣服逃了出去。“你有本事别跑，小人！”但早已喊不住他了。格温多一脸无奈地看着芬杜伊拉丝，如果这次原谅了她，谁能保证没有下次？他这样想。

他哼了一声离开了房间，他在心中咒骂费艾诺众子。就是他们害原本应该得到尊重的芬罗德名誉扫地，现在还在这里引诱自己的恋人背叛他。房间里只留下赤裸的芬杜伊拉丝坐在地上，捂着脸哭泣。

凯勒巩灰溜溜地跑回了房间，看见胡安等在门外。“你这段时间去哪里了？你知不知道你消失的那个晚上露西恩也不见了。你们可真会一个个给我添麻烦！”凯勒巩心里正不开心，因此指着胡安骂道。

库茹芬跑进他的房间。看见他来，凯勒巩不等他说明来意，自己先开口了：“你的计划都失败了，弟弟。”他说，“一个半月前露西恩不知通过什么方式逃走了，与辛葛联姻的计划就已经宣告破产了。而就在刚才，我和芬杜伊拉丝在一起的时候被提前回来的格温多撞见了。我们恐怕也不能再继续关系了。”

“你真是不小心！”库茹芬说，“事情可能还会更严重。你知道格温多为什么突然回来了吗。”凯勒巩摇头，“一大批来自西瑞安河谷的精灵到来了。他们已经聚集在了大厅里，向民众们讲述起芬罗德的事迹。如今他们都在声讨我们兄弟，说我们才是无所作为的懦夫，只会挑拨芬罗德与子民的关系。刚才得到消息，欧洛德瑞斯说要收回对我们兄弟提供的庇护，要把我们赶出纳国斯隆德。”

凯勒巩正感觉自己出尽了洋相，这时候又受到了这样的打击。他知道他们占领纳国斯隆德的计划大势已去了。“那就让这些目光短浅的人继续保有他们的地洞吧！”他愤怒地大喊，“我们离开这里，回去希姆凛找我们的大哥吧！自从骤火之战离开那里之后，还挺想念那地方的。我也不愿意呆在这个破地方！”

“赶紧去大厅里吧。我们或许还能召集一些当年带来的族人，跟我们一起去投奔迈兹洛斯。也好在路上保护我们。”库茹芬说。

他们带着胡安快步来到正厅。看见他们来了，纳国斯隆德的民众都用蔑视的眼光看着他们。他们憎恨这对兄弟，正是当时听信了他们的谣言，反而误解了他们伟大的芬罗德王。其中一些人朝他们兄弟吐着口水。“这不是费艾诺之子兄弟嘛？”欧洛德瑞斯站在平台上俯视他们说道，“我正要去找你们呢。很抱歉，纳国斯隆德迎来了一批新的避难者，而你们在我的王国里呆的太久了。或许你们是时候为他们让位了。”

凯勒巩呸了一声。“我并不稀罕你那廉价的庇护，欧洛德瑞斯！”凯勒巩说，“我会离开你这破落的王国。我只要跟我带来的族人们说话。”他大步跑上平台，转身看着人群，“那些还愿意效忠我的人们，上前来。跟我一起离开这个鬼地方，投奔迈兹洛斯去吧！”但话音截止，迎来的是一片鸦雀无声。所有的人冷漠地看着他们兄弟，无动于衷，包括曾经生活在阿格隆要塞的守军。他看见芬杜伊拉丝挤入人群中，欲言又止。她一定是刚刚从房间里出来，脸上像是刚大哭过一场。在短暂的纠结后，她选择了沉默，这让凯勒巩很失望。

人群的另一处，格温多开口了：“快滚吧，骗子！”凯勒巩明白，这是他在公报私仇。他的话音刚落，人群中出现了呼应的声音，纳国斯隆德的民众一声声大喊着“骗子”。

顿时一种被鄙视的羞耻感涌上凯勒巩的脑海。他转过身，不让众人看见他涨红的脸。“即便只有我们兄弟，我也并不会难过！你们就继续留在这里吧，和这个苟延残喘的王国一起迎接毁灭吧！”他的声音却被众人整齐的咒骂声盖过去了。他走下平台，然后招了招手，“走吧，胡安！”他们兄弟带着胡安离开了。众人看着他们兄弟走出正厅。厅里爆发出一阵掌声。他们心想，如果芬罗德此刻能够在场，看见自己被平反，看见他们对所犯错误的忏悔，那该有多好。

但芬杜伊拉丝只是在人群中流下眼泪。“他……果然只是欺骗我的感情。”她哽咽着说。格温多这时候走了过来。她便识趣地哭着扑进他的怀里。出乎意料的是，格温多并未推开她。格温多这时候气也已经消了，他明白这一切都是费艾诺之子的诡计，芬杜伊拉丝也只是被算计了。他并不应该责怪她。他其实早已经原谅她了。这一刻芬杜伊拉丝才明白，谁才是真正对她好的男人。“你愿意原谅我吗？”她带着哭腔问。

“既然真正的罪人已经被驱逐了，你也只是无辜的受害者罢了。”格温多看着她，面带温柔的表情，轻声说道，“这一切都既往不咎了。只是，不许你再背叛我了。”芬杜伊拉丝破涕为笑。就这样，在热烈而又持续性的鼓掌声中，他们在人群之间拥吻着。

在西瑞安河与明迪布河之间那片肥沃的丁巴尔平原上，正走过两个人影。转眼之间465年的冬天就降临了。虽然还没有下过雪，但已让人感受到刺骨的寒冷。在丁巴尔平原上行进着的那两个身影正是贝伦和露西恩。自从他们在托尔-因-皋惑斯击败了索隆，解放了西瑞安河谷，已经过去了七个月。当时贝伦受了重伤，露西恩就在那里陪伴了他半年的时间，他的伤才痊愈了。

高塔里的囚犯们尽数散去后，露西恩用法术剿灭了地穴里关着的那些恐怖的妖狼。因为它们被困在笼子里，所以控制着坚固的树枝消灭它们并不困难。那段时间他们住在一间未在战斗中被破坏的房间里。露西恩用法术使房间里缠满了树枝，搭建起一张舒适的树床。夜晚他们就睡在那树床上面。最开始的一周，贝伦因为重伤昏迷不醒。露西恩日夜相伴，饿了就让那树枝生出甜美的水果采来吃，渴了就去西瑞安河边取水喝。露西恩每隔一段时间会给贝伦喂些水。一周后贝伦醒了过来，但还是行动不便。贝伦醒来时做的第一件事，就是来到芬罗德陨落的地方，将他已经开始腐朽的遗体带到岛上，为他筑起一座坟墓。令人震惊的是，当坟墓筑成的那一刻，原本被索隆的妖术染成漆黑的米那斯提力斯的墙壁被净化成了原有的白色。之后他们就在那高塔里面度过了六个月，以河水和果子为生。

一个月前贝伦的伤完全好了，但那时候他们两个人已经比之前瘦削了许多。他们随即离开了被净化的托尔西瑞安。他们离开的那天，米那斯提力斯彻底倒塌了。高塔的废墟包围在芬罗德的坟墓周围，像是在为这座高塔的建立者沉痛哀悼。之后他们花了一个月的时间顺西瑞安河南下。他们走一天停一天，尽可能减慢行程。因为他们知道，当到达目的地的时候，意味着他们又要分离了。

他们正在返回多瑞亚斯，但并不是因为贝伦打算放弃自己的任务了。只是他觉得自己不能带着露西恩去冒险。他深知安格班的危险不是妖狼之岛所能比拟的。虽然露西恩如今拥有着迈雅的力量，却不可能像击败索隆那样顺利地击败魔苟斯。他明白自己如果能够偷偷潜入安格班偷得精灵宝钻就已经是奇迹了。既然如此，那带着露西恩去不仅对她来说是危险，而且两个人一起反而不容易潜入进去。

现在是傍晚，贝伦远远望见了明迪布河，河的对岸就是广袤的尼尔多瑞斯森林。它是多瑞亚斯王国的一部分。露西恩明白，一旦渡过河去，离别的时刻又要到了。而重逢如此不容易，与贝伦一起在野外生活的这段时间，反而比自己在舒适的明霓国斯焦灼地等待更快乐。贝伦看出了她脸上的不舍，拉起了她的手。露西恩与他相拥，在平原上接吻。

他们不知道吻了多久，只是当他们停下时，太阳已经落下去了。露西恩感觉自己憋不住呼吸了，但却好像还是吻不够似的。她伸手轻抚贝伦的嘴唇，然后用哽咽的声音说道：“不要再去想什么精灵宝钻了，好不好。”她央求着，贝伦被几乎她的眼神融化了内心，“我爱你，但我不希望你为了还我一份名正言顺的爱而去冒生命的危险。我们不回多瑞亚斯了，一起在贝烈瑞安德流浪。你带我游遍精彩的世界，谁也找不到我们，好吗？”

贝伦摇了摇头。他何尝不想这样？但这种私奔的行为只会让露西恩背上骂名。“你知道我非去不可。我一定会取得一颗精灵宝钻，回来光明正大地迎娶你。”

“如果你非去不可，那我要跟你一起去！”露西恩抱住他，“我拥有神力，有我在你更加有可能成功。先时如果不是我，你或许就被索隆折磨致死了。”

贝伦抓着她的肩膀：“魔苟斯的力量与索隆完全不一样。我也不是要去与他决斗，不需要什么强大的力量。你跟着我会送命的！”露西恩甩开他的手。“那我就能跟你死在一起了！这样至少我们不会分开了！”

贝伦对露西恩的固执感到无奈。他们在争吵之际，却没有发现从身旁靠近的危险。有两个精灵骑着马走过来，那是凯勒巩和库茹芬，他们旁边还跟着猎犬胡安。他们在一个月前被赶出了纳国斯隆德。他们的打算是前往希姆凛重新投奔他们的大哥迈兹洛斯。他们确实很久没有听说那里的消息了。为了尽快到达，避免从南方绕过广袤的多瑞亚斯，他们正取道丁巴尔平原，准备冒险穿越多瑞亚斯以北的南顿埚塞布。他们的计划是贴在山谷的南部边际，也就是多瑞亚斯的北部国界上走，那里应该相对安全。而且其实在贝烈瑞安德人们的心中，恐怖死亡之谷已经不像原先猜测的那么恐怖了。毕竟已经有很多冒险者成功穿越了它。

于是命运的安排让这些冤家重新相遇。凯勒巩和库茹芬原本正在平原上骑行，却突然借着落日的余晖看见了在平原上接吻的两人。对于没能迎娶露西恩的遗憾和对贝伦的嫉妒在那时彻底占据了凯勒巩。他当时快马加鞭靠近过去，想要用自己的马匹撞死贝伦。

库茹芬明白兄长的意思。因此在凯勒巩撞上贝伦之前，他率先擦过这对恋人身边，弯下腰伸手一把搂住露西恩，将她掳上马背。贝伦这才一惊，却看见凯勒巩的马已经到了近前。贝伦在那一刻用尽全身力气一跃，奇迹发生了。

他一下跃起近十呎的高度，那是一个正常人不可能达到的水平。他不知道自己是如何爆发出这么巨大的力量的，或许是对露西恩的爱，或许是求生的欲望。总之那一跃避开了凯勒巩的撞击。只见他在空中翻身，精准地落在库茹芬的马背上。他从背后勒住库茹芬的脖子。他想要去抓住露西恩，但露西恩在库茹芬的前面，他够不着。

这时候贝伦一用力，带着库茹芬从马背上摔下来。那马一抬前蹄，露西恩也失去平衡滚落下来摔在地上。贝伦依旧紧紧从身后勒着库茹芬。

当他与库茹芬在地面上战斗的时候，他没有看见凯勒巩此时拔出自己的剑驾马靠近上来。胡安见状，突然扑向凯勒巩的马，狂吠两声。凯勒巩这时才明白胡安已经背叛了他本应效忠的主人，他早就怀疑是胡安放走了露西恩。他的马被吠声吓得后退几步，胡安挡在他们之间，不让凯勒巩上前。“该死的畜生！”凯勒巩大骂。他被胡安拦住，看见被紧紧控制住的弟弟，他的脸上已经失去血色，舌头吐在外面。“人类！别杀我的弟弟！”

贝伦眼看就要把库茹芬扼死，露西恩在这时突然爬起来，来到贝伦身边。“别杀他，贝伦！他们兄弟的罪行虽然罄竹难书，但罪不至死！”贝伦这才想起来自己差点就杀了一个精灵。他放开库茹芬的脖子，把库茹芬腰间的安格锐斯特拔出来。“我可以放过他，费艾诺之子。但你得把你们的一柄剑和一匹马留下。”

被放开的库茹芬疯狂地在地上呕吐。他吐出一些唾液后，仓皇爬起，跑向凯勒巩。凯勒巩把他拉上马。他们慌乱地驾马离去，口中还在咒骂着贝伦。“愿你们都去死！死得越快越好，越惨越好！”但胡安没有跟他们走。

贝伦扶着露西恩，牵住库茹芬留下的马匹的缰绳，在胡安的陪伴下一步步来到明迪布河边。他们马上要分离了。他们恋恋不舍，决定在河岸边度过最后一夜。贝伦把马缰绑在一棵树上。胡安知趣地离开他们进入了河对岸的林间游走去了。他们在河岸边躺下来。贝伦弯下腰亲吻露西恩的脚底。他知道她最喜欢这样。她的脚在经历了这些行程之后变得不似先前那般白嫩了，上面还遍布一道道伤口。青草的香气被各种刺鼻的气息替代。在这个冬夜，这对恋人享受着分离前的温存。

第二天，露西恩还没醒来，贝伦就已经起来了。他看见躺在一边的胡安，胡安醒着，看见他起来便要叫唤。贝伦对胡安做出一个止语的手势。“保护好她，我走了。”他轻声说，然后毅然回头，跳上马离开了露西恩。


	22. 第二十一章 深渊炼狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 送露西恩回到多瑞亚斯的边境后，贝伦重又踏上了前往安格班的道路。他能否成功达到一直以来的目的地？露西恩又是否会安心回到明霓国斯，等待贝伦归来……

春天的到来预示着新的一年降临了。贝烈瑞安德迎来了466年。春天并没有给这片北方的土地多少润色。因为光芒无法照亮一块纯黑色的画布。陶尔-努-浮阴如今已经完全是一片焦黑的废土了。曾经绿意盎然的松树林现在变成了枯木林，曾经清澈的湖水现在变得污秽不堪。湖里堆满了淤泥和树木的枯枝。

贝伦已经不记得他上次来这里是什么时候了。当他见到那片被小丘环绕的湖泊时，贝伦终于忍不住想要哭泣的冲动。因为有坐骑，他行路的速度很快。他在离开丁巴尔的半个月后到达了色瑞赫沼泽。因为前路艰险，他不忍心让好不容易摆脱了库茹芬那样的主人的马匹再跟他去冒险，他放走了它。

后来他本应该直接穿越被众多奥克把守的安法乌格砾斯荒漠，但在色瑞赫沼泽的故地重游勾起了他的回忆。因此他突然动念，要回曾经的多松尼安看看。没有了马的他耗费了一个冬天的时间游遍了陶尔-努-浮阴。他在旅途中发现，自从索隆被击败后，这里已经没什么奥克游荡了。但不同的是，这里变得比以前更加黑暗恐怖了。他并不知道索隆的灵魂躲藏在林间，不敢现形。以后也不会知道。如今他来到了旅途的最后一站艾路因湖畔。之后他就要踏上自己的远征了。

他看着面前已经干涸的塔恩艾路因，湖边整齐地立着十二块已经被烧焦的墓碑。这是当年他为族人们立的墓碑，他们的遗体就埋在下面的土里，或许还没完全腐烂。戈利姆虽然不是死在此地，但贝伦还是为他立了墓碑。他环顾四周，跪在墓碑前。周围的景象改变了许多，而他也改变了许多。贝伦的眼角滑下眼泪。

“父亲，希望我马上要做的事，能让你为我骄傲。”他在地上跪了很久。时间渐渐到了下午了。

他知道自己逗留了太久。露西恩还在等自己，他不能浪费太多时间。他收拾好行李离开了艾路因湖畔。当他翻过一座北方的小丘时，他看见远方的一大一小两个身影。他瞬间陷入了绝望，因为那是一个吸血鬼和一只妖狼。

贝伦仔细看时，发现那吸血鬼很眼熟。那分明就是夙林格威希尔，但自己明明看见她被索隆杀死了，而且她的翅膀长了回来。那妖狼的毛色是蓝色的，体型巨大，像极了索隆驯养的肇格路因。但它应该也已经死了。他来不及细想，他们就已经来到近前。贝伦刚刚拔出剑，慌张地看着他们，就看见夙林格威希尔突然发出一阵悦耳的笑声。她撕开脸上的伪装，露出露西恩的美丽脸庞。而肇格路因也照做了，出现的是胡安。

“傻瓜，是我们呀！”露西恩说。

贝伦这才呼出一口气。“我还以为，我要死在这儿了呢。”贝伦笑了，但突然又皱起了眉头，抓住露西恩的肩膀，“你怎么跟来了？我不是让你回明霓国斯吗？”

露西恩推开他：“我还是不能接受焦急的等待。我宁愿跟你一起经历磨难。因此你走的那天，我醒来之后没有进入多瑞亚斯，而是跟在你的身后。胡安一直陪伴着我，为我嗅出你走的方向。我在重新路过米那斯提力斯的时候取下了夙林格威希尔和肇格路因的外皮做成了伪装，因为安法乌格砾斯有重兵把守。但却发现你先取道了陶尔-努-浮阴。这段时间我一直在追赶你，直到今天才追上你。我不愿意过没有你的生活。”

“别任性了，露西恩。”贝伦还想阻止他，却突然听见另一个声音响了起来。“你已经无法阻止露西恩与你的命运相交。”说话的是胡安，“请不要紧张，贝伦。我相信露西恩公主向你提过我一生中的三次开口机会。这是我第二次开口了。让露西恩跟你去吧。你们的前路看似无望，实则未必。我没什么好建议可以给你，也无法再伴你们一同前往安格班。既然我已经保护露西恩并送到你的面前，我也得离开了。”它脱下了肇格路因形状的外袍，丢到贝伦的脚下，“你可以伪装成这个模样，和露西恩一起潜入安格班。未来的路尚不明朗，但我有预感，在尘埃落定前，我们还会再见的。”说完它转身跑远了。

贝伦捡起地上的狼形伪装，看着它开口说：“或许我不应该再劝你回去了。你说得对，即便我们要丢掉性命，但重要的是我们在一起。”

两个月前。

西瑞安河谷的水面上冻起了一层厚厚的坚冰。冰面倒映着被净化了的洁白无瑕的米那斯提力斯的废墟。碎石周围缠绕的树梢间和托尔西瑞安的地面被不久前积起的一片皑皑白雪紧密地覆盖着。高塔已经成为一片瓦砾很久了，曾经发生过的打斗的痕迹也已经被积雪尽数掩埋。

当露西恩和胡安来到那座树干缠绕而成的桥上时，时间是中午。她离开贝伦已经半个月了。他们分别的那天早上，露西恩醒来时，她就决定了放弃回家，重新北上回到贝伦身边。在胡安的灵敏嗅觉的帮助下，她跟了贝伦半个月。他们没有追上贝伦，但他们多次在路上见到贝伦停下来休息过的痕迹。

望着米那斯提力斯的废墟，战斗的回忆历历在目。就是在这里，露西恩发现了自己的力量竟然能与一位迈雅抗衡。她看见废墟边有一座坟冢，上面写着一串奇尔斯文字。这是辛达族的文字，意思是“纳国斯隆德之王，芬罗德·费拉贡德的坟冢”。当时解放了米那斯提力斯后，正是露西恩和贝伦合力筑起了这个坟冢。

露西恩看见原本的光秃的坟冢间生出了点点白色的花朵，衬以翠绿的细小叶片。她凝望着静静立在那里的坟冢，这座卫戍之塔本是芬罗德在这片大陆上建立的第一座要塞，如今他将在这里长眠。“谢谢你。”她低着头，为他缅怀哀悼，“谢谢你在贝伦无助的时候帮助他。”

她在墓前站了很久，而胡安也在坟前静静低头，为它的主人对芬罗德犯下的罪过忏悔。岛上陷入令人忧伤的宁静，西瑞安河的冰面却时不时传来阵阵开裂的低沉声响。露西恩相信贝伦路过这里时也曾在这里久久驻留，陷入哀痛。

太阳渐渐偏斜了，露西恩明白自己不能在这里耗费太久的时间，她必须马上启程追赶贝伦的脚步，否则他很有可能已经踏上了安法乌格砾斯。在那片焦土上有着大片大片的奥克军团巡逻。没有任何魔力的贝伦一不小心就会落入敌人手中。

她转身要走，却突然发现胡安消失了。这让她陷入恐惧。胡安怎么会悄无声息地离开她呢？不过很快她就发现她的恐惧是多余的，因为胡安这时候拖着一具腐烂了的黑色尸体来到露西恩的面前。那是一个吸血鬼的尸体，夙林格威希尔的尸体。

露西恩大概明白了它的意思。她把手放在尸体上，只见夙林格威希尔饱经风霜的身体瘪了下去，只剩下一张空心的外皮。那张外皮上的千疮百孔渐渐愈合。露西恩看了一眼胡安，点了点头，脱下身上的衣服，将那件外袍套在身上。

胡安这时候来到被泥土掩埋了的妖狼肇格路因的尸体边，叫了两声。露西恩走上去，只见那妖狼的身体也扁下去了。露西恩将它罩在胡安的身上。“确实，我们需要这样伪装一下，才能混迹在敌人之间。”

她转过身捡起自己的衣服，它们本属于妖猫泰维多。她来到岛的岸边，扶着西瑞安河的冰面走着，来到一个冰洞边上，将它们丢了进去。那些衣服马上吸收了冰冷的河水沉了下去。露西恩回到胡安身边，对它招了招手，胡安立马跟着她离开了托尔西瑞安。

在安格班门前的荒原上，奥克的军队没日没夜地游荡着。第一次见到这片焦黑的砾石荒漠的人，绝对不会想到它在骤火之战前的岁月还曾经是一片开满了各色花朵的美丽草原。达戈·布拉戈拉赫一战摧毁了它。曾经以阿德嘉兰，“绿色领域”命名它的精灵们如今以“令人窒息的烟尘”安法乌格砾斯称呼它。

安法乌格砾斯的地面是是起伏的黑色焦土。地面上遍布着成堆的死尸和乌黑的砾石。从安格班之上的黑色高峰桑戈洛锥姆上淌下的炽热岩浆汇聚成一道道红热的河流交叉着在荒原上铺开。荒原上有众多的奥克营地。或许人们会震惊于在骤火之战前，魔苟斯是如何在安格班要塞中容下这么多的军队的。

荒原上喧闹异常，奥克军队的兵器声，军队中巨狼的吼叫声和天空中吸血鬼的尖锐嘶声撕裂着安法乌格砾斯的宁静。一股浓重的硝烟味飘在荒原上，那是一种令人闻了就有强烈的呛鼻感的气味，还带着高温。

正是这种高温让贝伦现在快喘不过气来了。胡安离开他们后，他就穿上了肇格路因形状的外袍。那外袍很大，他穿在那里面不需要像妖狼一样趴下来。露西恩则像先前那样穿着夙林格威希尔的外形。他们都被荒原上的高温蒸地喘不过气来，汗水将外袍沾湿在自己的身体表面。幸运的是，他们的伪装从来没有被看破。

他们就像真的是一个吸血鬼带着一匹妖狼正在回安格班的路上。这一路上每当他们路过奥克的营地时，总是会有大量的奥克出来迎接他们。这些奥克带着敬畏与邪淫的眼神看着夙林格威希尔外形的露西恩，有时候会伸出他们的手占露西恩的便宜。露西恩因为害怕被他们看穿，所以忍受着他们的侮辱。但贝伦不能接受，他让自己的外袍作出咆哮的姿势，发出阵阵吼声警示那些奥克远离。

十几天下来他们终于来到了桑戈洛锥姆的山脚下。他们看见山坡上有许多沉重的铁门，在最大的一座铁门边，趴着一只大得离谱的巨狼。那巨狼足足有贝伦的一倍多高，它的呼吸声像雷声一样刺痛着他们的鼓膜，每次呼吸都带起一阵恶臭的风。这让两人都吃了一惊。他们从未见过如此巨大的野兽。

贝伦站定在原地，因为下一秒那巨狼就盯上了它。它突然间开口了：“看什么看，你这个小狼崽！”它像是注意到肇格路因的蓝色毛发，说道，“看起来你比那些普通的小狼崽要稍大一些。看看你那丑陋的蓝色的皮毛，你一定是肇格路因吧？你曾经可是世界上最大的妖狼。真是可笑，在如今的我的面前你只是一个小东西罢了！”那巨狼语气挑衅。而贝伦则待在原地，因为他不知道该怎么停下它的冷嘲热讽进入安格班的大门。他不敢开口，生怕惹恼了它。

“你一定很惊讶于我的体型。既然他们都说你是我们巨狼的始祖，那我就告诉你吧！”它说话时地面都在震动。贝伦希望它赶紧住口，因为他现在快被周围的岩浆热得喘不过气来了，“我是卡哈洛斯。曾经的我你一定从未听闻。是啊，人人都知道令人恐惧的肇格路因，但谁会在意又小又矮的卡哈洛斯呢？”它发出一阵嘶哑的笑声，“但我们的主人眷顾了我。就在去年冬天，有消息传来，说是妖狼之岛沦陷了。主人害怕那击败了索隆的强大的力量会同样杀进安格班。

“谁知道伟大的主人为什么会害怕，或许之前与那个什么至高王的决斗给他留下阴影了吧。主人当时虽然杀了那个不知天高地厚的至高王，但自己也受了重伤。他那时候或许发现即使是凡人也有可能威胁到他。”卡哈洛斯咳嗽了一声，“总之，为了以防万一，他将我挑选了出来。他杀死了数以千计的我的同伴，把他们的肉喂给我吃下。他们的血肉如此美味，这场饕餮盛宴持续了整个冬季。当我勉强感到吃饱了的时候，我发现我再也不是那个小个子妖狼了。如今的我，是连你也无法比拟的存在！吞噬让我感到快乐！”

贝伦哑口无言了。他明明知道卡哈洛斯在挑衅的只是拥有自己现在外形的那个妖狼，但还是被卡哈洛斯的气势怔住了。这时候他听见之前一直沉默的露西恩开口了。“好了你这个愚蠢的畜生！”她的语气像极了夙林格威希尔，“我们是来找主人的！没人在意你是大还是小，不管是体型还是其他什么部位。你想惹主人生气吗？”这话让贝伦很吃惊。她完全没有被巨狼的气势吓到，反而很镇定地将那女妖模仿得活灵活现。

卡哈洛斯也很吃惊。它低下头恭敬地退开，这与它巨大的体型形成了反差。贝伦差点笑了出来。他们看见了原本在卡哈洛斯身后的那扇铁门。来到门前时，那大门打了开来，伴随着升腾而起的烟尘，安格班幽深的洞穴展现在他们的眼前。

他们正要走进去，突然卡哈洛斯开口了。“你们等一下！”它叫住他们，这让两人都呆呆地站在原地，“从刚刚我就闻到一股奇怪的味道。我还觉得奇怪呢，这样一想就明白了。”它张开骇人的大口，口中立着五六排尖锐的牙齿，还有三四条舌头在舞动。仔细看时，那舌头上似乎还有几只眼睛一开一合。或许是吞食同类让它变得畸形。那些舌头上滴下来红色的粘液，像是卡哈洛斯的口水。

“我记得你们不就是跟着索隆守在妖狼之岛的吗？”它说，“索隆被击败了，你们怎么像没事一样在野外游荡了这么久才回来？你们不是夙林格威希尔和肇格路因！脱下你们拙劣的伪装吧！”它大声咆哮，向两人扑了上来。贝伦冲到露西恩的面前，但下一个瞬间就受到了剧烈的撞击，飞了出去砸在岩壁上。

露西恩恐惧地看着卡哈洛斯，卡哈洛斯张开大口正要吞下她。露西恩意图使用召唤树枝的力量，但却无济于事。这里没有森林，她的力量在这里很虚弱。这时候她想起自己催眠的能力。她之前几乎忘记了这个能力，因为她太久没有使用了。她看见卡哈洛斯伸出一根舌头卷住她的身体，将她拉离地面。

她撇了一眼躺在岩壁旁的贝伦，然后将手放在卡哈洛斯粘稠的舌头上。她感到自己的力量在体内流动，随后自己就开始下坠，因为那舌头松开了。轰隆一声卡哈洛斯倒在地上，发出阵阵震耳欲聋的鼾声。它的巨口还张开着，唾液从里面流出来，舌头在伸在口外。

露西恩摔倒地上，挣扎着爬起来。她走到贝伦身边。他伤的并不重，因为肇格路因厚实的外皮为他做了很好的缓冲。他在露西恩的搀扶下站起来。他心有余悸地看了很久已经睡着的卡哈洛斯。幸运的是刚才的景象没有被荒原上的其他敌人看到。

他们相视一笑。然后互相搀扶着，一瘸一拐地进入了安格班。在历史上，数不胜数的人曾被抓进安格班的深渊炼狱，因此他们并不是踏进那黑色大门的第一人了。但连他们也不知道，他们能不能成为第一群活着离开安格班的人。

洞穴的深处冒出阵阵火光。各种各样恐怖的声音从这杂乱的山下要塞的不知哪一处传来。安格班的大门关闭了。他们互看一眼，望着幽深的洞穴。他们不知道里面会是什么样的景象，为未知的恐惧感到紧张。

他们的面前是一条笔直的宽敞通道。通道的另一端传来火光，还伴随着阵阵金属碰撞的声音。他们壮起胆子向前走去，来到隧道另一头，发现那是一座宽阔的大厅。那是一个类似于铁匠铺的地方。众多奥克在其中劳作。他们正将一块块金属丢入炽热的炉火中，将流出的液态金属倒入一个个模具里，将冷却的半成品淬火，重新加热至发出红色的光芒，然后用锤子击打成型，再一次进行淬火。

铁匠铺的中心有一根巨大的烟囱，周围围绕着几十座火炉。那粗壮的烟囱直插入大厅的拱顶，将铸造产生的黑烟排出桑戈洛锥姆。但铁匠铺里的味道还是熏得呛人，而且那热气使两人又出了很多的汗。他们看着那些奥克将各式各样的金属制品丢进一座深坑。他们仔细看时，发现里面堆满了刀刃、矛头、箭头、铠甲和头盔。

贝伦惊讶于敌人的工作效率。但他知道这些奥克的冶金工艺远远比不上诺多族精灵那样精良。他这时才想起自己不该在这里浪费太久的时间，因此他马上拉着露西恩离开了。他们走下几排杂乱的台阶，那台阶的排列像是迷宫一样。贝伦感觉得到他们现在来到了刚才那个铁匠铺的斜下方。不出所料地是，不久他的面前就出现了另一座铁匠铺，正是在刚才的正下方，而上下两层铁匠铺共用着同一根烟囱。

他们没有在第二个铁匠铺停留太久，而是继续向深处走去。他们随即来到了一个岔路口前。他们不知道应该向哪里走了。因此他们选择了左转。进入左边的隧道后，他们听见面前传来阵阵惨叫声。这种惨叫声让他们感到恐慌。他们来到通道的尽头时，看见这里有着为数众多的囚室。这些囚犯大多是精灵，在骤火之战以及更久远的时候被抓到了安格班，备受折磨。有很多奥克在这里折磨那些囚犯。如果说世界上有地狱的话，这便是地狱了。那些奥克将炽热的铁球喂囚犯吃下，让他们在高温的折磨下死去；揪住俘虏的舌头，将它们连根拔出他们的嘴；一块块挖出囚犯的骨头；将他们按在红热的铁柱上；用锋利的匕首剥下囚犯的皮肤；用铁钩抽出他们的筋脉；砍下他们的手脚。有一些囚犯在历尽折磨后被推进了满是粪泥的深坑，当他们再爬出来的时候，已经成为了和奥克一样畸形的怪物。他们失去了理智，成为了魔苟斯的手下。有些侥幸活下来的会被关回囚室里，怀着不安等待着下次的酷刑。在这地狱中，撕心裂肺的哭喊此起彼伏。

露西恩用手捂住了嘴巴。她彻底被面前的画面吓到了。她不明白为什么这些魔苟斯的仆从残忍到这样的地步。她多想要去救出这些人。贝伦看出了她的惊讶，因此推了推她。“别看了，公主！”他说，“这不是我们要走的路！”

他拉着露西恩离开了。从囚室间走过时，贝伦仿佛看见了一个刚刚受到酷刑的精灵被奥克推搡着回到自己的囚室。他长得很像格温多，这让贝伦想起格温多那个被魔苟斯俘虏的哥哥哥盖米尔。

但他自知他们不可能救任何人离开这里的。他们回到岔路口，重新取道右边。露西恩还对刚才的景象心有余悸，却马上听见面前传来一些奇特的叫声。那不像是惨叫，反而是一种或许带着些愉悦的尖叫。他们的面前是一座跟铁匠铺差不多大的厅堂。厅堂的地面上铺满了柔软的草垛，而上面密密麻麻地躺了几百个吸血鬼。他们之间还围着几十个精灵。

进入厅堂里之后，一股令人作呕的气味闯入露西恩的鼻息。回想起他们一起度过的夜晚，他们仿佛明白了那气味是什么。贝伦看见离他们最近的地方，一群吸血鬼正围着一个精灵少女。她的两个乳头被一男一女两个吸血鬼吮吸着，十几只手在她的两腿之间和私密部位不停游走着，有三只手正拨弄着她的两片花瓣。另外两个吸血鬼正舔舐着她粉嫩的双脚。她面无表情地躺着，口中发出阵阵麻木的快意喘息。很多男性吸血鬼在她身边对着她拨弄着各自的下体，还在不断产生着那种恶心的体液。她的全身沾满了那液体，口中也被灌得满满的，她的皮肤因为那些液体的侵蚀正在逐渐变黑。她的身体抽搐着，下体流出透明的粘液。

而在不远处，另一个精灵同样也躺在地上，一群吸血鬼坐在他的身边，用她们性感的双脚摩擦着他那充血的巨柱。她们的脚上已经沾满了那种恶心的白色液体，时不时还会抬起脚享受地把它吮吸干净，或是将它涂抹在那个精灵全身。不知那个精灵已经经历了多少次那种兴奋，但她们依旧不肯停歇，带着邪淫的笑容用脚继续蹂躏着那可怜的小东西，像是要把它掏空。

他们还看到一个已经被折磨到通体发黑的精灵，被其他精灵架了起来，并朝他的口中灌入一种暗红的液体。那颜色看上去是血。那倾倒的速度非常快，那精灵来不及吞咽，很多都从口中漫出来。在咽下深红液体的过程中，他的背后慢慢长出一双翅膀。当那翅膀彻底成型时，其他吸血鬼将他放开。他倒在地上呕吐着，但却像是失去了理智一样继续去舔吮着地上漏开来的红色液体。

露西恩和贝伦看见大厅的另一端有路。因此他们深呼吸了一口走了过去。正在挑逗近前的那个精灵的吸血鬼站了起来。她来到露西恩的面前，鞠了一躬：“夙林格威希尔大人。我们正在将刚送过来的一匹俘虏转化成吸血鬼。当他们彻底沉醉于这种快乐时，他们就是我们的同类了。这个过程会非常漫长的。”她回头看着那些正在被玩弄着的精灵们，“这一批特别难调教。你要不要和我们一起？”

露西恩在心中对他们感到反胃，她强忍住想要拯救这些精灵的心情，假装用平淡的语气说道：“今天就算了，虽然我确实很有兴趣。我现在有急事要去找主人。你们给我好好的教教这些人怎么做一个合格的吸血鬼吧！”

那个吸血鬼点了点头，又回去继续了。贝伦和露西恩快步离开了这个是非之地。又走了不知多久，展现在他们眼前的是一座比先前的大厅都要宽阔的厅堂。他们此刻正站在厅堂的一侧墙壁上。从这里有一排异常高大的台阶一路通向厅堂的底部，那台阶每一级都和露西恩一样高。贝伦在看到这些台阶时竟一时难以想象这些台阶是为了适应什么样的巨大生物。

底部是一座巨型岩浆池，池子里浸泡着上百个火焰巨人，其中最矮的火焰巨人都有三人那么高。那都是些炎魔。他们仿佛不畏惧炽热的岩浆。在这些炎魔中，为首的就是炎魔之王勾斯魔格。一条由冷却的岩浆形成的道路贯穿厅堂底部，从贝伦所处的位置通到另一端的一扇巨门。在浮动的道路上卧着一个身影，那是一个巨大的蜥蜴，体型比所有的炎魔都要大，看上去足足有三十呎高，身长更是近乎一百五十呎。闪亮的鳞片反射着炎魔们的火光。那是无翼恶龙格劳龙，魔苟斯最满意的造物。

贝伦怀着怯意跳下一级台阶，然后转身看着露西恩。他想用手去接露西恩，但是自己的伪装让自己并不能方便地伸手。因此他趴倒在台阶下，让露西恩稳稳地踩在自己的背上走下来这级台阶。他们就重复着这种方式一路下到底部。

越往下走时，贝伦就越感到岩浆的热度。这种炽热的感觉与之前路过的那些地方不同。他感到自己伪装下的身体正在受到剧烈的灼痛。他开始担心起露西恩，他知道她也在忍受这种煎熬。

他们就这样怀着恐惧忍受着滚烫的空气，走在那条道路中央。他们的身型在炎魔之间显得格外渺小。只有少数的炎魔看到了他们，而那些看到他们的炎魔也不会去在意，因为有时候确实会有魔苟斯的心腹从这个厅堂经过。

贝伦看见面前伏在地上的巨物，那发出阵阵恶臭吐息的格劳龙。他们必须从它身边走过去，这就意味着加大了被发现的可能性。他们一语不发，朝格劳龙走过去。刚才紧闭着双眼的格劳龙突然睁开了眼睛。不出所料，敏锐的格劳龙感受到了他们的靠近。它慢慢爬起来，带着警觉俯瞰他们。

“站住，小东西！”它用低沉的声音说道。

贝伦和露西恩吃惊地站在原地。他们被格劳龙的宏伟身形震撼到了。格劳龙站在地上，就如同一座拔地而起的要塞伫立在他们面前。贝伦不敢说话，生怕自己会露馅。他却听见了露西恩颤抖的回答：“对不起，打扰到你睡觉了，伟岸的格劳龙。即便已经不是第一次路过这里，我们依旧为你壮观的样貌而沉醉。”

格劳龙把脸凑近伪装成夙林格威希尔的露西恩，仔细嗅闻了一阵，盯着她看了看。然后它开口了：“我记得你，女妖。你经常经过此地面见主人。不过你的味道好像不一样了，不再那么……”这时候露西恩的心也悬了起来，“讨人厌了。我还记得每次你路过都会散发出那种令人作呕的气味！不过这次你的气味没那么恶心了。很好，过去吧！”贝伦这是才呼出一口气。他们加快步伐走了过去。

他们的运气确实不错，贝伦心想。路过格劳龙身边的时候，他发现它腹部的坚硬鳞甲有一道巨大的裂缝，柔软的组织从开口中露出来。他不知道这样大的伤口是怎么形成的，只能想象它是在骤火之战的某场战斗中产生了这条伤痕。他不敢确定将来会不会有人能够借着这条伤痕击败格劳龙，但他不能这么做。因为这样的话他等于彻底放弃了逃出去的希望了。他现在想做的只有获得一颗精灵宝钻，带露西恩安然回去。

他们走了一段距离后，发现背后的格劳龙已经重新躺下来了。他们看着面前发着暗淡光芒的巨门。贝伦回忆了一遍自己所知道的所有邪恶生物，除了巨狼，下来的一路上几乎已经将那些生物全部见证了。或许魔苟斯饲养巨狼的地方在他们错过的某条岔路上。

贝伦猜测面前的那扇门后就是魔苟斯的王座了。他不知道自己已经在安格班之中走了多久了，但他的手脚和身体已经酸痛无比。他敢打赌他们已经走了一天以上。

贝伦感到吃惊，当时在明霓国斯的大厅中，对辛葛许下誓言时，他从未想到自己真的能够走到这一步。想起自己一直以来的追求即将实现，他感到一种哭泣的冲动。他感谢命运的眷顾，缅怀那些为了他的梦想而牺牲的人们。不知不觉他们就来到了门前。

展现在贝伦和露西恩面前的是一个圆形的大厅。大厅的墙壁由深红色的砖石砌成，垂直于地面向上升高。墙壁边有一圈盘旋而上的台阶，每一级台阶的高度都与刚才他们所走的相仿。台阶的顶端通上大厅的拱顶。看上去魔苟斯平时会经由这条路去往大门。贝伦猜测门外的那些大家伙们应该也是从这里走出去的，因为安格班要塞中有太多狭窄的地方不便他们通行。

墙壁上有一个个深陷的坑洞，里面燃烧着熊熊烈焰。在大厅的正中央，是一座钢铁打造的王座。王座呈现明亮的金属光泽，这是因为反射着墙壁上的光亮。

贝伦曾听说魔苟斯的王座并非完全由金属制成。他为了象征自己的邪恶统治永远屹立不倒，用黑曜石打造了王座，只是在外镀上了一层钢铁。现在这样的传闻得到了证实。他看见王座上锈迹斑斑，有几个地方的金属镀层已经彻底脱落了。镀层下露出了暗黑色的内核。

就是这时候，他看见了魔苟斯。现在他才明白，刚才经历的一切恐惧都不算什么，因为那纯黑色的巨人，如同蛰伏于深渊最昏暗处的阴影一般。他的头顶戴着一个钢铁王冠，上面镶了三颗明亮的钻石。钻石发出耀眼的白光，照亮了整座昏暗的大厅。但即便是那光芒也无法照亮魔苟斯幽冥般的身躯。贝伦知道那钻石是什么，正是看到了它们，才让他压抑了自己内心的畏怯感。

那黑色巨人身穿铁甲。贝伦观察到，有几处伤痕分布在魔苟斯身上。他的两边脸颊上共有三处砍伤。他的左眼窝是一个深黑色的空洞。在他脚边的地面上落了一颗巨大的眼球，已经彻底腐烂了，但还依稀能看见刺伤。看上去是在某场战斗中受的伤让魔苟斯扣出了自己的左眼。贝伦还看见离地上那颗眼球不远处的魔苟斯的左脚上有一处砍伤，而且脚趾缺了一根。他不知道是谁能对魔苟斯造成如此大的伤害，因为他对于骤火之战后来的情况毫不知情。那时候的他还跟他的族人流浪在多松尼安高地，与外界不同音讯。对于至高王芬国昐的陨落，他并不了解。不过他想起卡哈洛斯在门口提到的至高王与魔苟斯的决斗，他并不清楚那之间有没有什么联系。

魔苟斯看见了门口的两个身影，因此站起了身来。他走到装扮成夙林格威希尔的露西恩面前。“一个女妖，一头妖狼？为什么你们会一起到我的王座前来？我记得，你们都是索隆的手下吧？”

他们离魔苟斯有一段距离，高大的魔苟斯在他们的面前俯瞰他们。露西恩单膝跪了下来：“我们带来了米那斯提力斯的消息，我的主人！”露西恩这时心脏砰砰乱跳，她正在想一个能取到精灵宝钻的方法。

魔苟斯走回王座上坐下，然后看着两人。“好吧，上前来。给我说说有什么消息。”露西恩闻言，战战兢兢地向魔苟斯的王座走着。贝伦跟在她的斜后方。当露西恩发现不对劲时，却为时已晚了。当她迈出这一步时，她感觉自己仿佛走过了一个法术结界。下一个瞬间，她身上的伪装被那种魔力尽数驱散。她就这样不知所措，赤身裸体地站在那里。她转过头看贝伦，不出意料的是贝伦也已被剥去了伪装，很不协调地光着身子趴在地上。原本塞在伪装之下的宝剑安格锐斯特掉在地上。“你们果然有问题。不过你们太天真了，没有人能带着伪装接近我的王座！”魔苟斯说，“我倒是很佩服你们居然连格劳龙都骗过了。你们马上就会死，但无论如何还是欢迎你们参观了安格班。”他重新站起身，拾起王座边的战锤走上来。

贝伦从地上站起来，捡起安格锐斯特。他知道自己或许离死期不远了。在这样绝对的力量面前，他毫无胜算。但他这一刻完全忘记了死亡的畏惧，心里想的只是要保护露西恩。看见他的举动，魔苟斯只是露出一个诡异的笑容，伸出左手来抓他。贝伦看见他的手上还有一个伤口。他想要效仿砍出这道伤口的前人，挥动安格锐斯特。但魔苟斯却瞬间抓住了他的剑，从他手里抢过来扔了出去。

下一秒贝伦就被魔苟斯的左手抓了起来。他闻到那手上有一股腐烂的臭气，因为魔苟斯的伤口已经彻底溃烂。魔苟斯坚硬的皮肤下透出一股股炽热的气息灼痛贝伦的皮肤。他没有杀死贝伦，而是将他像刚刚的剑一样掷了出去。贝伦重重地摔在墙壁上，吐出一大摊血来。他没有昏过去，但是感觉到自己的肋骨已经摔断了好几根。他的口中带着浓浓的血腥味。

露西恩捂住嘴尖叫。她想要冲上去看贝伦的情况，右脚却被身后的巨手抓了起来。她被倒吊着悬在魔苟斯的面前。“天下居然有这么美丽的脸庞？杀了你确实可惜啊。留在这里让我好好玩玩吧！”魔苟斯抓着她回到王座，放下战锤，然后用粗糙的右手手指在她的两腿之间摩挲着。这让露西恩感到一阵痛苦。她发出一阵阵惨叫。“你的惨叫让我愉悦，小姑娘。”露西恩知道自己必须想办法逃走，或者想办法了结自己的生命。否则她将永远生活在痛苦之中。

她无助地看着贝伦，那手指还在给她腿间带来痛苦。贝伦正吃力的试图从地上爬起来，但马上又倒下去。这时魔苟斯突然停止了刚才的举动，将自己巨大的嘴唇凑上来触碰她。一股恶心的感觉涌上露西恩的心头。她突然间感受到自己指尖泛起一丝力量。她抬起头看见自己此刻离魔苟斯王冠上的精灵宝钻很接近，而那宝钻像是与她的力量产生了共鸣。

魔苟斯的嘴唇贴了上来。露西恩感觉这是自己的机会。她强忍反胃感，将手主动向那嘴唇伸过去。她将自己的力量全部送向手部。出乎意料的是，她感觉到自己脚上的拉力消失了，她头朝下坠落了下来。她明白自己的催眠法术或许成功了。但她马上反应过来，以这样的方式下落，自己必死无疑。自己已经尽力了，至少贝伦还没死，而且她给贝伦创造了逃走的机会，她这样想。想到这里她释怀地闭上了眼睛。

在即将触地的一瞬间，她却感觉自己摔在了一个人的身上。她睁开眼，看见贝伦正垫在自己身下。他的口中源源不断地喷出鲜血。她这才明白了在自己下落的过程中，贝伦成功克服了伤势站了起来，并提前在下面接住了她。她不敢相信刚才那样重地撞在墙壁上，贝伦居然还能活动。但她也知道，新的一次冲击，已经让贝伦受了更严重的伤。

露西恩眼角滑落了一滴泪水。她捧着贝伦意识模糊的脸庞，全然不知所措。她在此刻明白了，她爱上了对的人。魔苟斯高大的身躯正在摇晃着，随时可能朝他们倒下来。露西恩告诉自己，贝伦已经不可能活下来了，因此她打算和他一起被倒下来的魔苟斯砸死。贝伦却在这时突然清醒了过来。他一下抱住露西恩朝一边翻滚过去，魔苟斯的身躯恰在此时重重砸在他们刚才躺的地方。

反应过来的露西恩惊喜地望着贝伦。她喜极而泣。“傻瓜！傻瓜！”她用拳头捶打着贝伦的胸口，“不许你离开我！”她的声音因为哽咽而沙哑。贝伦紧紧抱着她。在昏昏睡去的魔苟斯巨大的身躯旁，他们拥吻在一起。


	23. 第二十二章 赤红之喉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出乎意料地，露西恩用她那迈雅之力催眠了魔苟斯。现在贝伦梦寐以求的精灵宝钻就在他的面前，他迎娶露西恩的愿望是否就此实现……

在安格班要塞的最深处，魔苟斯的大厅内，现在安静得有些可怕。在大厅的中央躺着一个巨大的身影，那就是魔苟斯。他现在已经陷入了深深的沉睡中。这样巨大的身影这会儿没有发出一点声音，形成了巨大的反差，让人感到诡异。

贝伦和露西恩显然还没从刚刚的恐惧中回过神来。他们在魔苟斯的身旁紧紧相拥。贝伦拖着受伤的身躯悄悄走到魔苟斯的肩膀旁，但他的伤显然已经不像刚刚那样严重了。他推了推魔苟斯的手臂。但魔苟斯缓慢的呼吸告诉贝伦他现在并没有被弄醒。因此他回到露西恩身边轻声说：“你成功让他睡着了！难以置信！你居然用次级神的力量使一个维拉陷入了昏睡？”

“奇怪的事情太多了！”露西恩说，“我也不敢相信居然能够成功。这个且不说，你刚刚明明受了很重的伤，为什么你却奇迹般地自愈了？”她抬起自己的手看了看，又转身看着魔苟斯头顶的王冠。上面的精灵宝钻发着明亮的光芒。“有一个瞬间，我感觉我的力量和精灵宝钻产生了共鸣。难道说，是它们增幅了我的力量，让我得以催眠魔苟斯，并在这么远的距离上用生命力量治疗了你吗？”

贝伦拉起露西恩的手：“或许这就是解释了。露西恩，上天眷顾着我们。我们命中注定要走到一起。”露西恩笑着点了点头，他们又拥吻着。

这时贝伦走到魔苟斯的头边，他轻轻翻过魔苟斯的头，让他朝向侧面，这使王冠的正面对着贝伦。他伸手去抓王冠上的宝钻，但那宝钻死死地镶在王冠上。之间的缝隙不够将他的手卡进去。他环顾四周，看见刚才被扔到远处的安格锐斯特。他走过去捡了起来，回到魔苟斯身旁，将轻薄的剑刃卡进王冠与宝钻之间的狭缝。他本以为要费上一番力气才能将它撬下来，甚至还可能会吵醒魔苟斯。但那宝钻却像是很配合地一撬便从王冠上掉了下来。

贝伦及时伸左手接住了它，不然他也不能确定宝钻会不会摔碎，或者落地的声音会不会弄醒魔苟斯。贝伦和露西恩都呼出一口气，因为刚才宝钻落下的时候，他们的心都提到了嗓子眼上。贝伦将宝钻捧在手中，心中带着成功的喜悦。他从未想到自己真的能够获得精灵宝钻。“我们走吧！”露西恩感到有些不安，她指了指大厅四周盘旋而上的楼梯，这是他们离开这里的好方法。她拉起他的手，但贝伦摇了摇头。

“露西恩，这么多人受着苦难。”他突然开口，“下来的路上看见的那些受难者在我脑海中挥散不去。我们不可能救他们了，但我或许能防止更多的人成为受难者。或许我能结束这场战争。”贝伦指着王冠说，“魔苟斯就躺在那里，而我们已经取得了一颗精灵宝钻。我们为什么不取走全部的宝钻呢？这场战争说到底就是为了它们。我也这样的想法，并不是因为我想要把它们据为己有，证据就是现在宝钻在我手中，但它并没有灼伤我。我只是认为，它们不应该再在魔苟斯的王冠上呆着了。”

他松开露西恩的手，按住魔苟斯的王冠，将安格锐斯特插进第二颗宝钻的缝隙。他扭动剑柄，想要将它撬下来，那剑却突然断裂了。那剑本是矮人的工艺所铸造，作为礼物送给了库茹芬，又被贝伦抢夺了来。贝伦毫不怀疑矮人的铸剑工艺，仿佛是那宝钻自己紧紧吸附在王冠上不愿下来，才绷断了那坚硬的宝剑。

贝伦在剑断裂的一瞬间明白自己已经没有取下另外两颗宝钻的工具了。那么结束战争的可能性消失了。这让他感到沮丧。但沮丧很快化为悔恨，因为这时候一片断剑的碎片弹了起来，划过了熟睡的魔苟斯的脸庞，在上面留下了一道伤口。

随之而来的，就是一阵震耳欲聋的咆哮。魔苟斯醒了。

魔苟斯的手开始活动。他支撑着地面开始爬起来。贝伦责备自己的鲁莽，然后马上转身抓起露西恩的手。他和露西恩一起紧紧捧着唯一得到的那颗宝钻，另一只手中握着剩下半截的安格锐斯特。他们朝着大厅边缘的台阶跑过去。“等等！”露西恩大喊，“这台阶太高了，我们爬的太慢！会被他追上的！”露西恩突然开始拉扯自己的头发。她强忍着疼痛抓下来一缕，用法力将它们变成一股很长的绳子。她念动一句咒语，将绳子的一端向空中抛了上去。那绳子像是自己获得了牵引，朝大厅的顶部延伸上去。很快绳子的尽头就消失在视野之外了。

露西恩等待了一会儿，扯了扯绳子的另一端。那绳子看上去已经固定住了。贝伦把断剑和宝钻换在了一只手里。他们抓住绳子，而不等他们往上爬，那绳子就开始自动向上收缩，他们就这样被拉离了地面。下一个瞬间，魔苟斯正好彻底站了起来。他伸手抓住露西恩的右脚，这使得整根绳子的上升都停了下来。“不许走！”魔苟斯大声吼道。

贝伦想起手中的断剑，于是朝魔苟斯的手臂投掷了过去。那剑的断口深深插进了魔苟斯的手臂。魔苟斯这才松开了手。绳子继续上升，而他们已经彻底离开了魔苟斯能触及的范围之外了。贝伦在上升的过程中，只能听到底下传来的怒吼。他们飞速来到顶部，看见面前是一条可供魔苟斯的巨大身躯通行的巨型隧道，出口是他们进来时的大门旁的一扇侧门。他们只要顺着隧道走，就能够逃出去了。

但贝伦知道他们必须赶快，因为他看见，魔苟斯正快步登上那一级级巨大的台阶。

桑戈洛锥姆的三座巨峰巍然矗立在安法乌格砾斯的北部。巨峰上流淌下的岩浆散发着滚烫的热气。那炽热的红浆发出咕咚咕咚的声音，那是反复凝结熔化产生的反应。在安格班的大门前，巨狼卡哈洛斯正在沉睡。它面前是一望无际的奥克连营。

安格班的侧门突然开了一条缝。与那高大的巨门相比，从缝隙中走出来的两个身影显得如此渺小。贝伦和露西恩大口喘着气，他们在过去的五分钟一刻不停地狂奔，穿过那条宽大的隧道。他们听见背后传来阵阵脚步声，而大地也随之颤动。脚步声在不断靠近。贝伦心里明白，如果露西恩没有用法力将头发变成绳索，拉开和魔苟斯之间的距离，他们已经被抓回去了。这时候他们或许已经被大卸八块。

但是当贝伦朝着广袤的安法乌格砾斯荒原上望去时，他明白刚才他们做的一切也都没有意义了。面前的奥克军队一直铺展到天际线上的陶尔-努-浮阴高地脚下。是的，虽然他们从安格班逃了出来，但魔苟斯还在后面穷追不舍。而他们现在已经失去了伪装。赤身裸体的两人在奥克的军队中走不出十呎就会被奥克活捉或直接杀死。

贝伦低头看着手中的宝钻。他很庆幸宝钻的光芒没有灼伤自己，这说明宝钻承认了自己的品行。那宝钻正散发出耀眼的亮光，那亮光甚至透过了他的手掌，将他手上的血管显现出来。当他转身看露西恩时，他发现露西恩的嘴唇泛白。或许是刚才的交锋消耗了她太多的力量。绝望渐渐占据了内心。他不由自主地开口：“对不起，露西恩。”贝伦说，“我不该闯入你的人生。是我害了你。是我使得我们命运相交，带着你来这里送死。”

露西恩伸手抵住贝伦的嘴唇：“不要这样说，我选择了自己的命运。”露西恩用虚弱的声音说，“如果再给我一次选择，我还是会给出一样的答案。离开你的日子，我一刻也忍受不了。今天我们可以死在一起了，我很开心。”她惨白的嘴唇开合着，让她看上去有一种苍白的美感。

说话间，他们听见魔苟斯的脚步声来到门前了。尽管接受了即将到来的死亡，求生的欲望还是驱使着贝伦拉起露西恩的手。他们从门前逃离，朝着奥克的军队跑去。奥克的营地离巨峰脚下隔开了一段距离，贝伦能够想见那原因，正是因为那些奥克也忌惮着门口伏着的那只巨狼。因此暂时还没有奥克注意到靠近过来的两人。

伴随着轰隆一声声响，刚才的巨门彻底被打开了。魔苟斯从门中跑出来，怒目环视。借着宝钻的亮光，他瞬间在焦黑的土地上找到了两人的身影。他们此时正跑过沉睡的卡哈洛斯面前。而卡哈洛斯毫无反应。显然近处的奥克们也被主人的举动惊吓到了。“快给我醒来，你这个嗜睡的笨狼！给我抓住那两个凡人！”魔苟斯大喊一声。他的声音让整座巨峰都震动起来。

这样嘹亮的声音让卡哈洛斯从睡梦中惊醒。它从地上一下跃起，扑到贝伦的面前。露西恩冲上前去，企图再一次催眠卡哈洛斯。但她却突然感到一阵晕眩。她知道自己已经很虚弱了。她向后跌倒，卡哈洛斯就在此时向前一步。它张开巨口，一股来自巨狼口中的血腥味扑鼻而来。贝伦从背后接住露西恩，搂着她转过身，让她到自己身后。然后他把精灵宝钻高高举起来，对着卡哈洛斯，这似乎成功让巨狼吓了一跳，并阻止了它朝他们咬下来。

“不许靠近，你这畜生！”贝伦大喊。魔苟斯这时候来到他们旁边。越来越多的奥克集结了过来。吸血鬼在他们的上空盘旋。他们被渐渐包围。但宝钻释放着明亮的白光，使他们只敢保持距离。就好像稍微靠近就会让他们感受到痛苦。

卡哈洛斯却像是在进行内心的斗争。贝伦察觉到了不对劲，他知道卡哈洛斯也惧怕那光亮，可是它的口中正滴出淡红色的唾液。那是混合着血液的颜色。它似乎逐渐被一种饕餮的欲望占据，垂涎于贝伦手中的圣物。是的，对于以吞噬为乐的卡哈洛斯，或许面前的宝钻也成了一顿肥美的盛宴。

下一个瞬间，卡哈洛斯终于还是张开了巨口，朝着贝伦拿着宝钻的的右手一口咬住。贝伦发出一阵凄厉的惨叫，随之而来的是魔苟斯的怒吼：“不！你这蠢货！你知道你刚刚吃了什么吗？我就知道不该把你喂成一个只会吃的笨蛋！”

贝伦惨叫着跪倒下来。卡哈洛斯昂起头将他的手连带宝钻一起吞进肚中。它发出一声满足的叫声，但不久那叫声就变得痛苦起来。最后转变为比贝伦更加凄惨的嘶吼。它突然跃起来，在远处落地，之后又重复几次。“它在灼烧我！”它喊着，“我的肚子被它灼疼了！停下这痛苦！”它开始趴在地上挣扎，然后又踉跄爬起。它蹒跚行进，走了两步后加快了步伐。“你给我回来，畜生！”魔苟斯的喊声并没有停止它的步伐。

只见卡哈洛斯冲锋着撞进奥克的军队中。它一边狂奔，一边扭动身躯。无数的奥克被它践踏成一滩血水。在众人的目光中，卡哈洛斯逐渐跑远，消失在南方。魔苟斯看起来怒火中烧。两个凡人被自己的看门狗放进家门，取走自己王冠上的东西，大摇大摆地离开。他的看门狗不仅没能抓回小偷，还把他们偷的东西吞进肚子里然后逃走了。这一切的一切促使魔苟斯抡起他的战锤格龙得走向贝伦。

贝伦呆呆地跪着，手腕正汩汩流出鲜血，但他已经没有心思注意了。一切的努力都白费了。所有牺牲的人，所有帮助过他的人。他辜负了他们，他在好不容易得到精灵宝钻后，却马上又失去了它。仿佛命运给他开了一个玩笑。而现在命运还准备取走他的性命。

他不准备反抗了。反抗没有任何意义。他失去了一只手，而他感觉伤口处有毒液正在深入手臂，并攻向心脏。那是巨狼牙齿上的毒液。他的身体一阵虚弱，而露西恩也昏迷不醒倒在自己怀里。他们没有可能离开了。即便是离开，他的族人，他的父亲的名誉，露西恩的清白也彻底葬送在他的手中了。

眼见魔苟斯抬起手来，贝伦闭上了眼睛。

就在这时，他突然听见一声尖锐的叫声。那是鹰的鸣叫。而格龙得并没有砸下来将他们两人压成碎片。他睁开眼睛，看见一只体型巨大的鹰正用翅膀在魔苟斯的面前扇动。吹起的风迷住了魔苟斯的眼睛，阻止了他的攻击。空中又飞来了另一只大鹰。它从吸血鬼之间驰过，迅速降到地面上。它用爪子从贝伦怀里抓起露西恩，那巨大的鹰爪包裹住露西恩娇小的身躯。“快上来，凡人！”大鹰说。

贝伦不明白这意味着什么。但他瞬间做出了反应。无论再怎么绝望，露西恩也不应该和自己一起死在这里。他颤抖着爬到说话的那只大鹰背上。当它载着贝伦并握着露西恩离开地面后，那只牵制住魔苟斯的大鹰也飞离了。它们一上一下来到高空。

“抓紧我！”大鹰说。贝伦马上揪住大鹰的羽毛，虽然他不确定它会不会因此不悦。下一个瞬间，大鹰猛地向下俯冲了一段距离，靠近了下方的大鹰，将露西恩放在那大鹰的背上，然后它回到原来的高度，吸血鬼们追了上来，其中一些把脚搭在贝伦骑乘的大鹰身上。贝伦骑的大鹰迅捷地将自己的身体旋转了一圈，那些吸血鬼被尽数甩下。大鹰用力一拍翅膀，从吸血鬼的包围圈中离开了。贝伦感到一阵眩晕，呕吐的欲望涌上了脑门。

这时在地面上，望着空中两个身影的远去，魔苟斯怒吼：“又是这些烦人的鸟！不——”

露西恩醒过来时，他们正飞过陶尔-努-浮阴上空。她望着下方漆黑一片片的枯木树林，无数干涸的湖泊沿着地势逐渐升高的高地铺展开去。阴森恐怖的林间如同一幅静止不动的画卷，死亡的气息弥漫在高地中。

她听见贝伦的方向传来一阵虚弱的说话声：“你终于醒了……”他的脸上露出一个勉强的微笑，然后就向前倒了下去，趴倒在大鹰的背上。“贝伦！”露西恩满心担忧，她不知道贝伦的伤势如何，但从他那肿胀的手来看，巨狼的毒液似乎已经侵蚀了整条手臂。她在心中为贝伦祈祷，希望命运不要夺走贝伦。

“你昏迷的这段时间，他一直在坚持着。或许是看见你平安无事，他才放了心。”贝伦骑乘的大鹰开口了，“你们的爱情令我动容。你们很幸运拥有如此真挚的爱。世间无数人追求它们，却又求之不得。”大鹰的声音低沉，“抱歉没有自我介绍。我是格怀希尔，众鹰之王梭隆多的子嗣。它是我的兄弟蓝德洛瓦。”它看了一眼露西恩骑着的大鹰说，“我们的同类在克瑞赛格林群峰中筑巢生活。”

露西恩说：“谢谢你们救了我们。”她还在担忧地望着贝伦，“可为什么你们会来救我们？传说你们是神的使者，为什么要拯救我们两个微不足道的凡人？”

格怀希尔沉默了一会儿，然后说道：“我们的族人一直在群山之中生活，旁观着世间发生的一切。我们只是在暗中守护着世界，如非必要我们并不会出手。”格怀希尔拍动了两下翅膀，“或许你说的对，对我们来说你们只是微不足道的两个凡人。但它们向梭隆多请愿，让我们一定要将贝伦救出来。”

“它们？是谁？”露西恩问。她身下的蓝德洛瓦开口了：“是多松尼安的不毛岩石高地上生活着的野兽们。在遇见你之前，贝伦曾在那里与那些生灵共同生活。贝伦一直以善意对待它们，不像其他的种族那样将自己视作支配者。你应该了解，索隆的妖狼袭击了它们，贝伦在那时逃离了多松尼安。但贝伦不知道的是，那天那些野兽并没有被妖狼们屠戮殆尽。高地上的飞禽来向梭隆多求救，因此我们的族人赶到并驱逐了高地的妖狼。不得不赞叹生命的强大。在我的族人到达那里之前，兽群已经与敌人抗衡了很长时间。作为自然力量的掌控者的后代，你应该也有一样的感受吧？”露西恩表示认同，“贝伦离开的这些年间，它们一直生活于大鹰的庇护之下，所以很安全。但它们却对贝伦的行踪毫不知情。直到不久前，飞禽在高地间看见了贝伦。”

露西恩点了点头：“那时候贝伦和我正准备深入安格班，但他先在陶尔-努-浮阴游走了一段日子，回忆过去的时光。或许高地的日子也一直萦绕在他的脑海。它们就是这时候发现了他？”露西恩说道。

“你说的没错。之后它们看见贝伦北上，怀疑他可能是前往安格班。它们不敢跟随贝伦北上，因此它们找到了那只先前与你们在一起的猎犬。它们看见它在高地与你们分离了。”格怀希尔说。

露西恩问：“胡安？”

蓝德洛瓦点了点头：“它们从胡安那里确认了贝伦的目的地就是安格班。因此它们感到不安。它们来求我们去帮助你们。或许真的是贝伦的善良感动了它们吧！梭隆多派出了我们兄弟两个来救你们。而当我们赶到时，你们已经深入安格班了。因此我们潜伏在漆黑的云层间，一直等到你们出现在安格班的大门口。随后我们就救下了你们。”

事情的前因后果都明白了。这让露西恩感到庆幸，但却还是在心里为贝伦担忧。他现在还趴在格怀希尔的背上一动不动。接下来很久他们都没有说话。露西恩觉得他们正朝南飞，过了大概一个小时，夜幕就降临了。露西恩感到倦意。“觉得困了就睡一会儿吧，明天下午就能到多瑞亚斯。”露西恩听到这话，就抓紧胯下大鹰的羽毛，趴下来闭上眼睛。

大鹰的背很颠簸，她感觉自己醒了好几次。当她最后一次醒过来的时候，东方的天际已经破晓了。她马上望向贝伦，但他还在昏迷。肿胀已经延伸到了整个躯干。这让露西恩感到越发沉重的不安。她发现他们正朝西南方向飞行，因为日出在他们的斜后方。他们此时正飞过一座环山的上空。这座环山呈现椭圆形，中间是一片平坦的原野。这里离陶尔-努-浮阴应该不远，露西恩很惊讶这里居然还有一片没有被荼毒的土地。

原野的中央有一座小丘，小丘顶部白白的。从空中望下去，就像是一颗洁白的宝石。当仔细看时，露西恩发现那是一座城市。“那是什么地方？”

“这不是你应该追寻的问题，灰精灵的公主。请忘记你在这里看到的一切。这个环山叫做埃霍瑞亚斯，这倒不妨让你知道。”格怀希尔说。

露西恩感到无趣，因此住了口。由于没有衣服的阻隔，她的臀部直接坐在大鹰粗糙的背上，这样的摩擦让她很难受。她只想赶快结束这场飞行，回到地面上。天完全亮的时候，他们已经飞出环山的区域了。一片险峻的山地印入了眼帘。山间没有可供通行的道路。她隐约可以看见那些尖锐陡峭的山石顶部有些大得离谱的鹰巢。这么说这里应该就是克瑞赛格林群峰了。他们现在又开始往南飞。露西恩知道，丁巴尔平原已经不远了。

不出所料的是，中午时分肥沃的丁巴尔平原出现在他们下方。大鹰扇动翅膀，带着他们掠过高空，然后只用了短短半小时就飞越了半个丁巴尔平原。露西恩已经能够清楚地望见自己父王那广阔的林间王国了。

大鹰开始降落下来。落地的地方勾起了露西恩的回忆。当时解放米那斯提力斯后，贝伦就是在这里悄悄离开她重新北上的。在林地的边缘，一只体型巨大的猎犬等待在这里。猎犬吠了两声，露西恩从大鹰身上跳下来。“胡安！”露西恩说。

胡安的口中叼着许多枝条。它跑到近前，将那些树枝彻底吐在露西恩面前。露西恩捡起它们，发现那是用树叶和枝干编织而成的衣服。是啊，自从他们被剥去伪装之后，就一直没有穿衣服。一阵寒意让露西恩马上套上一件那种衣服。她立即回到格怀希尔身边，将贝伦搀扶下来放平在地上，为他也穿上树叶的衣服。

“你们还没有安全。而且你们犯了很大的错误。巨狼卡哈洛斯吞下了精灵宝钻后，陷入了疯狂。它现在对贝烈瑞安德构成了威胁，因为它现在也正在南下。没有安格班合围，它南下的路途畅通无阻。我担心它所经过的地方，所有人都要遭殃了。”格怀希尔说，“这不是你们能够处理的麻烦了。贝伦已经没救了，但你必须马上去通知辛葛，让他派出王国里最强大的猎手，将卡哈洛斯猎杀。”

但露西恩并没有听进去多少，她只是痴痴地看着贝伦。他的呼吸变得异常缓慢，毒液已经渗透了他的全身，使他彻底肿胀起来。“我必须救他！”露西恩把手放在贝伦的额头。“他这次的伤很严重，即便是在他刚被咬伤时你都没办法救他。卡哈洛斯的毒液是极度扭曲的象征。你现在只会白费力气。”蓝德洛瓦说。但露西恩无视了它的话，开始将自己体内的力量送入贝伦的体内。

贝伦一动不动。见状露西恩调动起更多的力量。“再这样下去，你会失去你的魔力的。即便是这样你都要救他吗？”露西恩的眼角滑落一滴泪水：“他答应过我……”她的声音哽咽起来，“说要光明正大地娶我。在这之前，我不允许他离我而去！”她送入又一波力量，同时感到自己的身体逐渐虚弱，“醒来啊！你醒来啊！”她失声痛哭。她的嘴唇变得惨白，寒冷的刺痛逼上心头。但她不打算停下。

这种感觉犹如自己体内的水分被逐渐抽离。她感到自己的最后一丝力量也已经离开了指间，魔法的流动停止了。她抱住贝伦，大声哭喊。在这期间，两只大鹰已经飞走了。格怀希尔离开时说：“凡人的爱情，那么的可贵，却又那么的让人痛苦。”只有胡安在身旁守护着这对恋人。直到——

直到贝伦睁开眼睛。

春天悄悄地度过了。466年的这个春季并没有在多瑞亚斯留下多少痕迹。因为林地王国都沉浸在悲痛之中。一年前露西恩公主逃离了多瑞亚斯，之后就杳无音信了。辛葛的大臣戴隆在同一天也销声匿迹了。痛失女儿和有才的大臣让辛葛大受打击。直到从纳国斯隆德传来了消息。消息称露西恩在凯勒巩和库茹芬身边做客。那时凯勒巩向辛葛提出了要迎娶露西恩的请求，但辛葛却并不想将女儿嫁给费艾诺之子。

他断定是费艾诺之子绑架了露西恩，因此集结了军队打算向纳国斯隆德开战。无论付出什么代价，他只希望女儿回来。但令他惊讶的是不久凯勒巩和库茹芬被赶走的消息又传来了多瑞亚斯。据说因为试图篡夺王位，纳国斯隆德的王驱逐了他们。他以为那是芬罗德，但很快他又听说芬罗德早就在北方战死了，他的弟弟欧洛德瑞斯现在才是国王。各种矛盾的流言传来，使辛葛愈发急躁。欧洛德瑞斯给辛葛的回复是并不知道露西恩公主曾在纳国斯隆德逗留，但若真有此事公主也已经离开了。

辛葛这才明白纳国斯隆德的民众也只是蒙在鼓里。再后来他了解到凯勒巩和库茹芬被驱逐后，逃到了希姆凛投奔他们的大哥迈兹洛斯。而对这么多费艾诺之子开战并不明智。因此他向迈兹洛斯派出了一队使者，由“重手”玛布隆率领前去质问，为什么迈兹洛斯的弟弟掳走了他的女儿却又没有确保她的安全，以及打听露西恩现在的下落。在这个夏天的夜晚，辛葛正坐在王座上，心烦意乱。几位大臣现在都不在身边，只有谋臣赛洛斯随侍王座旁。辛葛并不喜欢赛洛斯，因为他其实并没有什么本事。赛洛斯的家族一直是王国的谋臣，因此忌惮于民众的言论他也不好将赛洛斯从谋臣中除名。赛洛斯的脸棱角分明，蓄着灰色的长发。身上穿着一件白色的长袍，只有领口是黑色的。

原本大厅里很安静，但大厅的入口突然爆发了一阵喧嚣。辛葛优雅地抬起头，看见现在本应该在前往希姆凛的路上的玛布隆闯入了大厅，赛洛斯被这突然的动静吓了一跳。当辛葛定睛看时，就连他也慌张了起来。

玛布隆身上的斗篷被撕开了好几条裂缝，裂缝之下的皮肤布满了一道道血红色的伤痕，像是被什么动物的利爪划伤。玛布隆气喘吁吁，眼中还带着恐惧，像是刚经历过什么可怕的东西。辛葛疑惑起来，因为在他的国土上，绝对不会有野兽能够对他的子民造成这么严重的抓伤。但玛布隆离开明霓国斯的时间并不久，应该还没有走出多瑞亚斯的范围。

“有只怪物！它闯进多瑞亚斯了！”玛布隆大喊道，“随行的其他人都死了，只有我逃了回来！那怪物的体型大得反常！”

赛洛斯一脸傲慢地看着玛布隆，看起来他已经从刚刚的惊吓中回过了神来：“玛布隆，不要这么一惊一乍的！辛葛王的面前你怎么可以这么冒失？”辛葛挥了挥手示意他这并没有什么影响，因为眼下看起来玛布隆所说的怪物是个大麻烦。“告诉我怎么回事？”辛葛打量着玛布隆的身上，“美丽安环带在我们的国土外围，你说的怪物是怎么闯进来的呢？”

“环带的作用，只是让外族人迷失在林间。”从大厅的门口传来另一个声音，是美丽安的说话声，“我想玛布隆说的怪物或许已经大到连森林都挡不住它了。我说的对吗？”美丽安看向玛布隆，他转过身点了点头。

玛布隆接着开口，他的呼吸已经平静了一些：“那是一匹巨狼，但比我们所见到过的任何巨狼都要大。”在描述时，玛布隆的眼中依旧带着恐惧，“它发了疯似的冲入了瑞吉安森林的北部，并破坏沿途的植被。我们在埃斯加尔都因河畔与它遭遇。它袭击了我们，我的几个同伴被它的尖齿撕裂了。其他被它咬过但幸存下来的人都在路上毒发生亡。只有我侥幸逃脱了下来，我之后就逃回来向你报告了。”玛布隆停顿了一下，然后说，“这巨狼很奇怪，看上去，它好像很痛苦。”

玛布隆的话被入口的另一阵异动打断了。玛布隆和美丽安也转过身看大厅的入口，发现大厅外的道路上站满了明霓国斯的民众。他们好像被什么大事吸引了过来。隐约可以看到有两个人正穿过人群向这里靠近，而人群为他们让开了一条道路。

那是贝伦和露西恩互相搀扶着走来。他们的身边还跟着猎犬胡安。辛葛很惊讶贝伦竟然活着回来了。但看见他竟然和露西恩在一起，还搞得如此狼狈：从他们身上穿的东西就能看出来了。因此辛葛怒火中烧。他瞬间猜测到了巨狼南下的原因，一定是这个令人讨厌的贝伦引来的。“你期许的东西呢？”他冷漠的问，“据说你去帮我拿魔苟斯王冠上的精灵宝钻了，但你看上去两手空空。而且还拐走了我的女儿！”他拍了一下王座的扶手。

“比起精灵宝钻，你的国土现在已经陷入了更紧急的危机。”贝伦说，“那巨狼叫卡哈洛斯。国王陛下，请组织你最强大的猎手，在它到达明霓国斯前截住它。”

“是你把它引来的！”辛葛怒吼道，“我有什么理由不杀你？你并没有带来答应我的东西，还让我的子民陷入了危险。在我看来你恐怕连尝试进入安格班都不敢吧！”

贝伦并没有感到波澜，辛葛对他的控诉基本属实：“你没有说错，除了最后一句。事实上我确实进了安格班，还取得了一颗精灵宝钻。现在我的手中就握着它。”贝伦伸出右手的断臂，“卡哈洛斯就是安格班的看门狗，而它将我的手和精灵宝钻一起吞入了肚中。正是因此巨狼才陷入了疯狂。要我说，是陛下你的贪婪害了你的子民，我只是在尽力完成我所承诺的东西！”贝伦和露西恩走到比玛布隆更靠近辛葛的地方，赛洛斯险些要拔剑了。

辛葛脸上露出一个勉强的笑容：“我会相信你吗？你一定是在编故事！”他望着四周，脸上早已失去了原来的傲慢。当他望向美丽安时，她开口了：“这个人类，说的是真的。”辛葛顿时哑口无言。他的心中此时百味纷呈。露西恩的归来让他喜悦，国土的危机让他担忧，贝伦任务的失败让他愤怒，贝伦对他的控诉让他愧疚，而贝伦竟然真的去尝试了这么危险的事情，这让他似乎突然不那么讨厌贝伦了。难道这些人类也有让人敬佩的一面？辛葛这么问自己。

“如果这一切都是真的，那或许我真的错看了你们人类。我在这里向你道歉，贝伦。”辛葛说，“你证明了你对我女儿的爱，也证明了你的勇气。正如你所说，你们人类真的能够做到许多精灵都做不到的事情。或许我的女儿跟着你会是幸福的。我将会答应你对于我女儿的求婚，贝伦。”辛葛脸上露出一个罕见的笑容。贝伦这才发现，辛葛似乎并没有他之前表现的那么刁钻。

贝伦和露西恩开心的相拥。“但你也明白，我的国土现在陷入了危机。我们必须解决眼下的麻烦。你说得对，这场危机我有责任，但也是你的失手让它找上门来。所以必须由你带我的人去猎杀这只巨狼。当然，我也会亲自出马。玛布隆，去把贝烈格找来。赛洛斯，带公主回她的寝宫，然后为贝伦找个住处。”

玛布隆离开了。赛洛斯走到两人身边。两人带着胡安跟着赛洛斯离开大厅。走到美丽安身旁时，美丽安凝重的望着露西恩。“你放弃了你的力量。”美丽安说。露西恩点了点头：“我这样做对吗，母亲？”

“只要那能让你感到幸福，那就是正确的决定了。”美丽安说。

四人四马正沿着埃斯加尔都因河飞驰北上。林间的寂静被马蹄声的喧嚣打破。夏天的清晨，热气已经逼入了林间。在河边疾驰的四人中，走在最前面的是贝伦和辛葛。他们的身后跟着辛葛的两位大将玛布隆和“强弓”贝烈格。与他们在一同疾驰的还有猎犬胡安。

他们刚离开明霓国斯的大门不久。跑了半个小时之后，辛葛突然挥手示意众人慢下脚步来。众人牵动缰绳，于是马蹄声变得舒缓了。很快他们胯下的骏马减慢到走路的速度。众人看着辛葛，等待他的指示。

“你之前说是在埃斯加尔都因河边见到的卡哈洛斯吗？”辛葛看着玛布隆。

玛布隆点了点头：“是的，那时候我们正沿着河流北上，而它正好在南下。我们遭遇的地方离王国的北部边境不远。”

“那么现在我们完全无法确定它现在到了河的哪一岸。”辛葛说，“玛布隆，贝烈格，你们从这里渡到河的东岸，搜索瑞吉安森林的沿河地带，贝伦胡安跟着我，我们搜索尼尔多瑞斯森林的沿河地带。”玛布隆和贝烈格把手指弯曲放在额头，然后骑马渡过河去了。

看着他们走远，辛葛转头望向贝伦：“你知道吗，你是第一个让我对人类这个种族有所改观的人。我本以为你们只是一些低劣的生物，但事实证明我错了。”马匹还在继续朝北走，而两人在马上交谈。

“我很抱歉，国王陛下。之前对你的种种冒犯。我只是急于想让你知道，人类并不像你所说的这么卑劣，还有……”贝伦突然停住一会儿，然后继续往下说，“还有我有多爱你的女儿。”

辛葛笑了起来：“现在的我完全能够相信。你对我的女儿是真心的。”辛葛用赞赏的眼光看着他，“等这场危机过去，我要在明霓国斯为你们举办隆重的婚礼。或许从今天起，我对人类也不会再那么排斥了。你们值得尊敬。”

听到这样的话，贝伦感到很光荣。我应该没有辱没巴拉希尔之名吧，贝伦想到。从树缝间可以看见，太阳在逐渐升高。这时，他们的谈话被一阵突然传来的咆哮声打断了。辛葛和贝伦机警地对视，胡安大叫着向前跑出去。他们的面前有连绵不绝的水流声，好像是埃斯加尔都因河上的一座瀑布。

不一会儿瀑布出现在他们的面前，水流的帘幕前空空如也。但奇怪的是，刚才他们听到的咆哮声就是这里传来的。岸边的树木一片狼藉，像是刚经历过一阵飓风，七零八落地倒在地上。胡安吠了两声，突然朝河里扑了进去。下一瞬间，原本流动的河水中跃出一个巨大的身影。“小心！”贝伦大喊。那巨大的身影就是卡哈洛斯。他带起一阵水花，打湿了周围的草地。胡安的扑击被卡哈洛斯避开，它摔进河里。

卡哈洛斯以破竹之势朝辛葛扑了过来，沿途撞倒了三棵高大粗壮的树木。辛葛还没反应过来，卡哈洛斯就来到了他的面前。贝伦在一瞬间制动，朝辛葛一跃，将他从马上推下来。辛葛背朝下摔到地上，一头银发摔得乱作一团。辛葛回头看时，发现卡哈洛斯正撕扯着那两匹骏马的身体。马血飞溅，将河水染红。胡安在河水的中央，尽力向岸边游来，但水流湍急，它只能慢慢靠近河岸。卡哈洛斯吞咽一番后，又发出一声凄厉的嘶吼。“不——这感觉完全没消散！”卡哈洛斯转身将头埋进埃斯加尔都因河，咕咚咕咚喝河里清澈的流水。他口中残留的马匹内脏顺着河水流出来。它完全没有在意正在水中挣扎的胡安。

贝伦拔出先前从明霓国斯获得的剑，一步一步走上前。贝伦来到卡哈洛斯背后不远处的时候，它突然转身。卡哈洛斯对他呲牙，牙缝间流出被唾液稀释的血水。卡哈洛斯对贝伦猛地一扑，贝伦向后一躲，闪开了攻击。在躲闪的瞬间，贝伦还用剑刺进了卡哈洛斯的前爪。那剑卡在卡哈洛斯的腿上。

辛葛在贝伦的身后，朝卡哈洛斯射出一箭，正中它的额头。但似乎是它额头上的皮糙肉厚，射击没有对它造成多少伤害。卡哈洛斯恰在这时朝贝伦又一次发起冲锋。辛葛又射来一支箭，击中卡哈洛斯的左眼。这让它的冲锋减缓了，却完全没有停止的意思。来到跟前时，贝伦朝侧面闪身，本已经躲过了它的冲击。但下一秒，卡哈洛斯向侧面伸出前爪朝贝伦压下来，而这一次来不及反应的他没有躲过。

他被卡哈洛斯压在了身下。卡哈洛斯开始发了疯似的用巨爪拍击贝伦。贝伦的身上被利爪划出好几道伤口，口中因为击打的力度吐出几口鲜血。“不！”辛葛大喊。他马上又射出一箭，射中了它的鼻子。但它不为所动。它想要撕裂身下的人类。辛葛拔出自己的佩剑阿兰如斯，朝卡哈洛斯冲上去。他将剑刺入卡哈洛斯的腹侧，当他把剑拔出来时，他发现伤口里并没有流出血来，而是流出了一种令人作呕的脓水。

卡哈洛斯挥舞利爪，一击横扫将辛葛击飞出去。他撞在一棵树上，吐出一口鲜血。胡安这时爬上了岸，它冲上来啃咬卡哈洛斯，但又被卡哈洛斯甩了出去。然后它开始继续击打贝伦。之前的连续击打本来险些让贝伦失去意识，但辛葛和胡安进攻的间隙让他的意识恢复了一些。他看见卡哈洛斯已经又一次举起了利爪。这是他最后的机会，否则他将被砸得死无全尸。他忍住全身的疼痛，用尽力气抓住插在卡哈洛斯前爪上的剑，朝卡哈洛斯的腹部用力刺了进去。整个剑刃都没入了巨狼的皮肤之下。这一击似乎起了作用，卡哈洛斯停下了攻击，大声咆哮。

但下一刻，卡哈洛斯出于剧痛的愤怒，张开巨口，咬住了贝伦的躯体。那牙齿彻底贯穿了贝伦的胸口，巨大的咬合力似乎压断了他的全部肋骨。他能感到毒液瞬间注入了自己的心脏。之后他的意识又模糊了下去。

他知道，自己要死了。胡安突然从旁边扑过来。这一次的扑击成功将卡哈洛斯从贝伦的身上推开来。或许自己刚才的攻击削弱了卡哈洛斯吧，贝伦想。贝伦受伤的身躯现在已经彻底动不了了。他只能躺在地上，看着胡安与卡哈洛斯缠斗在一起。它们翻滚着来到河边。辛葛一瘸一拐地来到贝伦身边。“坚持住！贝伦！坚持住！”辛葛大喊。“对不起……陛下……”贝伦虚弱地说道，“或许我……没有缘分娶你的女儿。”

“你答应过她的！你必须坚持住！她还在明霓国斯等你！”

胡安这时候一口咬住了卡哈洛斯的右侧前爪，卡哈洛斯大吼一声，咬住胡安的背将它叼了起来。卡哈洛斯甩动头部，剧烈的晃动让胡安感到一阵晕厥。它似乎失去了反抗，任由卡哈洛斯在下一秒把它扔了出去。卡哈洛斯却还穷追不舍，重新追上了被甩离的胡安。胡安抓住这个机会，用尽最后的力气，对着刚才贝伦留下的剑伤一口咬下去。卡哈洛斯又发出狂吼，这次的狂吼声持续了很久。胡安能感觉到卡哈洛斯的大口又一次咬住了自己，想把自己从肚子上拽下来，但胡安死死咬住不松口。

一会儿之后，叫声终于停止了，卡哈洛斯倒了下去，躺在那里不动了。

但胡安也已经受了致命伤。在确定它死了之后，胡安立刻拖着重伤的身躯来到贝伦的身边。它开口了：“贝伦，它已经死了。”胡安说，“这是我第三次开口说话。终于我的命运还是灵验了。”贝伦虚弱地看着它，看来他们的伤势不相上下。他们都要死了，“我果然死于一匹巨狼之手。很快我的灵魂就能回到阿门洲的土地上了。我感到很开心。因为我为了凡间最美的爱情牺牲了自己。再见了，贝伦。”它之后就不说话了。贝伦将颤抖的手放在胡安的头上。这是他浑身上下唯一能动的部位了。胡安闭上了眼睛，一动不动。

马蹄声响了起来。是玛布隆和贝烈格来了。他们来到辛葛身旁，翻身下马，单膝跪了下来：“对不起，陛下！”玛布隆说，“我们听见巨狼的咆哮后就赶了过来，看起来还是姗姗来迟了！”他转头看着贝伦，“坚持下去，人类。你还好吗？”但他看得出，贝伦这次已经必死无疑了。贝伦抬起了手，手指着卡哈洛斯。“肚子……”

玛布隆明白了他的意思。他转身走到卡哈洛斯的尸体旁，取出了一把匕首，剖开了卡哈洛斯的肚子。令他惊讶的是，肚子里的内脏已经彻底被侵蚀一空，腐臭的脓液在腹中翻滚着。只留下一只完好无损的手，手中还捧着一颗精灵宝钻。

玛布隆去抓那只手，那只手却突然消失了。他迟疑地望着精灵宝钻，犹豫了一会儿，终于还是选择一把抓起来。他飞奔着跑到贝伦身旁，将宝钻放进他的左手里，不敢多握一秒精灵宝钻。贝伦把宝钻高高托起，给辛葛看：“我完成任务了，你看……”他露出一个淡淡的微笑。但辛葛眼中含着泪水。这泪水为的是，能给自己女儿幸福的人现在正在走向死亡，“或许我已经没有机会得到任务换来的回报了，国王陛下。对不起，没能给你的女儿幸福。精灵宝钻，你收下吧。这是……配得上一位国王的礼物……”

说完，贝伦闭上了眼睛。“不——”正午时分悄然降临，灼眼的阳光在高空照耀着大地，但照不进这片充满了哀痛的林地。


	24. 第二十三章 灵魂归宿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝伦在与卡哈洛斯的战斗中死去了。得知这样的噩耗后，露西恩会有什么样的反应？本章为第二篇章贝伦与露西恩篇的最后一章，世界的未来会如何？辛葛得到精灵宝钻后，它会给多瑞亚斯带来什么样的命运？在贝伦的冒险期间，世界的其他地方又发生了什么……

露西恩感觉自己在镜子中的倒影和记忆中有些不太一样了。或许是离开明霓国斯太久了，镜子上已经积起薄薄一层灰尘。她伸手拂去镜子上沾上的污垢，重新看向镜中的自己，却觉得总有些不对劲。这场经历确实改变了她很多。她试图调动体内的力量，但指尖曾有的那种涌动感没有出现。她明白自己已经永远失去了那份力量。但当她回忆起过去发生的种种见闻，露出了一个微笑。

她和贝伦付出的努力，今天终于能够有结果了。想到这儿，她的脸颊微微泛红。她看着自己凌乱的头发，拿起桌上的梳子梳理起来。她幻想起和贝伦的未来。他们的婚礼将在全明霓国斯人的注目下进行。他的父王将亲自主持他们的婚礼，而他们的结合将受到美丽安的祝福。从那以后，他们就是名正言顺的夫妻了，贝伦再也不用为没法给她名分而自责，她也不用再为了与贝伦在一起而担惊受怕了。

他们将会快乐地生活在明霓国斯，他会像以前一样宠爱她，无论她有多么的任性。而她也明白，成为贝伦的妻子后，她就不应该像以前那么幼稚，那么犟了。她将是他内心的依靠和归宿。他会和父亲的军队一起保护多瑞亚斯的边界，一起征战沙场。而当他每每凯旋，她都应给予他安慰，抚平他的劳累。

他们会有孩子，如果是男孩，那么贝伦会教他怎么成为一个合格的战士。他会有玛布隆和贝烈格这样强大的老师。如果是女孩，那么她和贝伦会尽可能地宠爱她，让她无忧无虑地长大，成为一尘不染的天使。即使有点小任性也没关系，因为当她遇到另一半的那一天，她必须收起自己的性子。

想到这里，她突然注意到，她与贝伦的婚姻将是世界上第一对精灵与人类的结合。她突然有些小紧张，不知道这样的婚姻会带来什么样的结果。他们的孩子是精灵？或是人类？但她又渐渐平静下来。她的父母就是跨越种族的恋爱，他们却依旧幸福美满。不会有什么影响的，她对自己说。谁说精灵和人类不能一起享受永恒？

享受永恒……这个词突然让露西恩鼻子一酸。贝伦是人类，他所拥有的，是那必死的宿命！露西恩的手颤抖起来，梳子也掉到了地上。她弯下腰去捡起，放回桌子上。她的脑子逐渐变成一片空白。贝伦会先她一步离开人世，这就意味着，接下来的日子她将一个人守着无尽的空虚与寂寞。她很害怕到时候，自己会背叛贝伦。

她沮丧了起来，对于永生者来说，与贝伦的快乐时光只是须臾。片刻之后，就是不知多少岁月的黑暗。她重新又抬起头看着镜中的自己，重新想起过去的种种。这才让她放下了心中消极的想法。她与贝伦经历了这么多磨难，才赚来这段幸福。无论快乐多么短暂，她都不应该辜负一直以来的努力。她应该及时行乐。她爱贝伦，那么她愿意为贝伦付出一切，即便是贝伦离世后她注定面对的孤寂。

她下定了决心。于是笑容重新出现在脸上。她整理好自己的领口，然后从镜子前站了起来，捋顺自己的裙摆。就在这时，急促的敲门声响起了。露西恩先是被吓了一跳，随后而来的就是一阵不安的揣测。因为她也知道，贝伦去和卡哈洛斯作战了。

露西恩端庄地走到门前，打开房门。门外站的是赛洛斯。“大人，出什么事情了？”露西恩疑惑地问。

“公主殿下，陛下他们，回来了！”赛洛斯说。露西恩脸上的疑惑本已转变为了惊喜，但看见赛洛斯脸上的阴云，她的不安涌了上来，“他们在大厅。我觉得，你需要去看一下……”

露西恩脸上的表情僵住了。她一把推开赛洛斯，向大厅飞奔而去。她第一次觉得这段路如此的漫长。她仿佛跑了一个世纪才来到大厅的门口。她看见大厅里围满了明霓国斯的民众们。辛葛坐在大厅末端的王座上，神情忧伤。他把脸埋在手掌中，美丽安坐在一旁，手放在他的肩膀上。

大厅中央摆放着两口棺木，近处的这口，露西恩看见里面躺着已经安然离世的胡安。当她继续向辛葛走近时，她才看清另一口棺木中的人。正是贝伦。

一阵晕厥袭上了脑门。她险些没站稳摔倒下去。玛布隆从背后跑上前来扶住露西恩，他看见她的嘴唇惨白的有些恐怖。她看着他，眼中没有一点神色。玛布隆心里感到担忧，因为他搀扶着的这个精灵少女，已经让他感受不到一点体温了，他甚至有种错觉，她好像连呼吸都停止了。

“不——”露西恩嘶吼着，跌跌撞撞跑向贝伦的棺木，趴倒在棺木前。她的眼中噙满了泪水，不久便像雨点般落下来。雨点在贝伦僵硬的脸上砸开，化为小小的水滴。她趴在贝伦的尸体上痛哭，那哭声像是感染了大厅中的所有人。大厅里鸦雀无声。

打破寂静的是辛葛的声音。在她哭喊的时间里，辛葛已经颤抖着走到她的身边。他对她跪倒下来：“对不起，女儿。”他说，“是我的失误，葬送了他的生命。”他的脸颊上也滑下泪水。露西恩抬起头看着他，如果在以往的时候，她一定会任性地责备辛葛，并把他的泪水当作虚假的演绎。

但她却抓住辛葛的双手，搀扶他站起来。“不，父王。”她说着，但声音还带着哭腔，“你尽力了，所有人都尽力了。我无权再让你们为我们的爱情付出更多了。我不会责怪你，父王，因为他面临的本就是对生命的威胁。”为了不让辛葛自责，她挤出一个微笑，但她没看到此刻自己嘴唇惨白。她一把抱住辛葛，辛葛也紧紧搂住她。

但当他们将手收回的时候，露西恩突然感到眼前一黑，轻声喘息了一声，然后向后倒了下去。辛葛急忙用手托住她。他心中焦急起来，因为露西恩的气息变得十分微弱。“快叫个医者来！”辛葛大喊。

露西恩的房间中充斥着令人不安的宁静。时不时打破这寂静的，是躺在床上的露西恩的阵阵发自病痛的呻吟。辛葛坐在床沿紧握她的右手，而美丽安站在辛葛的身后。除此之外，房间中再无他人。辛葛眉头紧锁，眼中噙满泪水看着露西恩。美丽安则是神情凝重，一言不发。“贝伦……”露西恩的口中呢喃着。她柔弱的声音很勉强地从她苍白的唇间发出。

这时玛布隆突然破门而入，他的身后跟着一位多瑞亚斯的医者。辛葛马上从床沿站起给医者让出位置。医者坐到床沿上，将手放在露西恩的脸颊上，摇了摇头。随后他握住露西恩的右手腕，在触碰一段时间后，他弯下腰，将手腕贴近耳际。“她的生命气息已经非常微弱了。”

“为什么会这样？”辛葛问，“她究竟是得了什么病？”

医者站起身：“这正是奇怪的地方。她的身体和内脏没有任何的异样，她也并非被病痛所折磨。但她现在确实承受着剧烈的痛苦。我看不出她的病症，也就无法找出针对的方法。”医者说，“我能感受到她的灵魂正在离开躯体，但我不知道具体原因。好像是她的灵魂自己正在极力脱离身躯。”医者皱起眉头，像是在想出合适的形容，“我的理解是，她似乎已经失去了对尘世的留恋，失去了活下去的意愿。”

辛葛点了点头。“你走吧！”医者对辛葛行礼，然后在玛布隆的带领下离开了房间。“一定是贝伦的死，对她的打击太大了。我才刚刚失去了女儿的挚爱，如今命运又要将女儿从我手中夺走吗？”

“父王……”辛葛听到露西恩说。他马上低头看着她，坐回床沿，她现在睁着眼，看上去比刚才清醒了许多。他的眼眶忍不住溢出泪滴。露西恩举起颤颤巍巍的手臂，把手伸向他的脸颊为他拭去眼泪。“请你不要为我而哭泣，父王。我……我能感觉到自己的灵魂正陷入无尽的空虚。我应该……已经没有多久了……对不起，在我的人生中，从来没有在你面前懂事过。这也算是对我任性的一种惩罚……刚才医者说的，我都听见了。失去贝伦的痛苦，确实让我感到痛苦，或许这正是我……这样的原因。我有个愿望，父王。答应我，好吗？”

辛葛连连点头，而每次点头都伴随着一滴泪的落下。它们纷纷滴落在露西恩的手背上，那手背白的像雪。不知是那少女原本的肤色，还是虚弱导致。“把我和贝伦一同下葬。我希望和他……一起葬在希利珑的树下。因为那是，你和母亲爱情的见证。”她深深地呼吸，仿佛马上要失去呼吸的权利，“谢谢你，母亲。谢谢你将贝伦指引到此……谢谢你……让我遇见了，此生的挚爱……”她看着美丽安，但美丽安神情忧伤，沉默不语。

她的手从辛葛的脸颊上落下，辛葛连忙握住，将头低下哭泣。露西恩突然大声喘气，她用左手捂住胸口。“我马上得走了……父王……真不知道……死后回去什么地方呢！我……好……害……怕……”她的身体抽搐着，脚底在床上摩擦着，直到最后，一动不动。辛葛抬起头，他的双眼已经被眼泪淹没，眼睑泛出令人怜悯的红色。他把手放在露西恩的鼻翼，发现她已经完全没有气息了。

辛葛向后瘫坐在地上，美丽安弯下腰把他搀扶起来。他慢慢拂去眼角残余的泪水，深呼吸以停下自己不止的抽泣。当气息平稳下来后，他大喊：“来人！”玛布隆重新走入房间，对辛葛鞠躬。“派人准备一场葬礼，一周后举行。葬礼将缅怀来自西方的猎犬胡安、巴拉希尔家族的人类英雄贝伦，还有我的女儿露西恩。”玛布隆鞠躬并退下。

辛葛看着露西恩，弯下腰，在露西恩的额头轻轻一吻。

回廊散发着令人忧伤的淡蓝色光芒。被回廊包围着的是一个花园，地面是平整的草地，上面开着朵朵白色的花。回廊的栏杆像是由钻石堆砌而成，栏杆中如同闪耀着星辰一般。栏杆边是舒适的白色桦木长椅。而花园则沉浸在金黄色的落日余晖中。花园里金黄色的树木在长廊暗淡的蓝光与夕阳的金光中茂盛地生长着，但时不时会落下一片金灿灿的树叶。花园的地面上，长廊的座椅上铺满了红黄相间的落英。

在长椅上躺着一位精灵少女，她身上只穿着一件淡蓝色的长袍。她长袍的颜色与长廊的光辉交相辉映着，看上去与长廊融为一体。她睡得很沉，仿佛没有任何事物能够打扰到她分毫。夕阳照在她洋溢着忧伤的脸庞上，她的眼角仿佛有泪痕。一片树叶穿透黄昏飘落到她的胸口，在她肩膀上静静睡去。

少女的脸在夕阳中楚楚动人，她的手靠在自己的肚子上，手指时不时轻微跳动。长袍上布满一片片落叶，仿佛她的身上开出了无数金色的花朵。她双腿弯曲着，娇嫩白皙的双脚从她的长袍之下露出，显得如玉般雪白纤巧。

在花园的鸟鸣中，少女渐渐睁开眼。她的瞳孔明亮而水灵，仿佛星空就是诞生其中。她一脸迷茫，从长椅上坐起来，环顾四周。她不知道自己身处何方，但却被面前美丽的花园给迷住了。她走下长椅，来到草地上，赤脚走在铺展的落叶间。她伸手抚摸花园中粗壮的金色树木，然后张开手掌接住一片落叶，凑到鼻尖轻嗅。

她突然听到来自背后的说话声，一种极度温柔但深沉睿智的声音：“你一定是多瑞亚斯的辛达族公主，露西恩吧。”露西恩转过身，看见说话的是一个俊美的精灵男子，穿着和露西恩一样的长袍。他一头金发，神情柔和，对露西恩露出淡淡的浅笑，这表情是如此迷人。他将手放在胸前微微鞠躬，然后缓缓平身，举止优雅而又从容。

“我正是露西恩公主。”露西恩不知所措，只能还礼，“请问你是谁？我现在又是在什么地方？我记得我……”她低下头回忆着，然后像是记起了什么，“我死了……”

“你的记忆与事实分毫不差，公主。”精灵男子开口了，“这里与你曾生活的森林远隔汪洋大海。这里是阿门洲，蒙福之地。而这片回廊，是曼督斯殿堂的一部分。这里，是所有精灵死后灵魂的归宿。”他转身抚摸回廊的栏杆，为露西恩介绍着，“而我，或许你曾听说过我的名字。我是芬罗德，菲纳芬之子。”他看着露西恩。

露西恩恍然大悟。她当然知道芬罗德是谁。正是他在贝伦最无所适从的时候遵守约定给予了贝伦帮助，甚至因此付出了生命。露西恩这才意识到曾经在诺多精灵之间的传言是真实不虚的。在大海彼岸，真的有一处灵魂的归宿。

而她也瞬间明白这意味着什么。贝伦或许也来了这里。“既然这里是灵魂的归宿，那么我的挚爱，贝伦呢？”她焦急地问，用充满期待的眼神，看着芬罗德，“贝伦是不是也来了这里？我是不是能够在这里见到他？”

但芬罗德的表情却是一脸遗憾，这让露西恩的眼神黯淡下来。“永生不死，这是牵绊着精灵的命运，永不得解脱。但必死的命运是赐给人类的礼物。对于精灵来说，即便是死于非命，我们的灵魂依旧受到世界的牵绊。死后我们的灵魂依旧会留在世间；但人类的生命本就短短百年，在无论寿尽离世，或是罹祸横死后，他们的灵魂都将在短暂的徘徊后彻底消散于凡世，永不归返。”

听完这段话，露西恩突然间明白她永远见不到贝伦了。她哭泣起来，眼泪顺着脸颊上的泪痕落下来，重新留下新的痕迹。她跪倒在铺满落叶的地上，而芬罗德则站在她身后，将手放在她的肩膀上。

这时，一阵低沉的说话声传来。那声音如同地渊深处亡者的低语。“是什么人在曼督斯殿堂哭泣？”芬罗德马上转身将手指弯曲放在额头，露西恩也被这低沉的话语惊动，她匆忙站起来，看向声音的来源。一个身穿斗篷头戴兜帽的身影站立于长廊之间，他的体型高拔而又伟岸。“我乃曼督斯的使者，我认得你们。菲纳芬之子芬罗德，埃尔威之女露西恩。你为何在此哭泣，打扰这圣洁殿堂的肃静，露西恩？”

露西恩听闻，马上擦干眼泪，在他的面前跪下。她稳住自己抽泣的声音，心怀敬畏回答道：“在中洲时，我与人类贝伦相爱。我和他历经冒险，本将获得族人的祝福，结为世上第一对人类与精灵的夫妻。但命运从我身边夺走了他，他死在与巨狼卡哈洛斯的战斗中。因为他的罹难，悲痛令我的灵魂离开了肉体，远跨过隔绝之海来此圣洁土地。但我才刚刚得知，精灵和人类死后，有着不同的命运，是吗？”

“你所说的与事实相差无几。你的灵魂会回到此处，而贝伦的灵魂将永远消散。我只能告诉你，现在贝伦的灵魂还在世界的边界徘徊。”曼督斯的使者说。

露西恩听到这，突然燃起一丝希望：“我在此恳请伟大的曼督斯，将贝伦的灵魂召唤至此。若我能与他相见，我愿与他一同消散。”

曼督斯的使者开口了：“你们的爱情令人动容，是世间最美之物。一瞬间，我甚至认为曼督斯或许会接受你的愿望，但事实并非如此，因为一如的规则约束着我们。人类的灵魂永远不可能受召唤来此。你与他也注定没有可能在此相会。不过，正如我所说，贝伦的灵魂尚未消散，或许曼督斯会允许你们获得新的身躯，回到尘世之地生活。这一切的代价就是，你将再度见证贝伦的死亡，再度感受失去他的痛苦。即便如此，你也愿意吗？毕竟，他仍是必死的人类，这种恩赐无法被剥夺。”

露西恩没有犹豫，她回答道：“那么我愿放弃自己精灵的身份，与他一同转世为凡人。寿尽之时，我将与他一起消散在世界的边界之外，永不回此蒙福之地。”露西恩谦恭地低头立誓，然后缓缓抬头。她仿佛从使者的兜帽下看到他闪烁的双眼。露西恩的口中突然唱起一首歌谣，那动听的旋律像是从她口中流淌而出，连她自己也不曾料想：

我见那星辰

升起在暮色里，

高悬于天际

柔光散尽。

我见那星辰

凋零在暮色里，

黑暗，噢，黑暗深沉

犹锥我心。

为原可实现，

为永无发生。

命数固久远，

爱之予，犹有半。

歌声落下时，花园中只留下一片寂静。不知过去了多少时间，但余晖早已落下，暮色消散下去。随之而来的是漫天的星辰。使者屹立长久，然后才缓缓开口：“愿曼督斯能成全你们的爱情。你所说的一切，我都将传达。请在此耐心等候，埃尔威之女露西恩。一会儿曼督斯应该会派其他人来陪伴你。芬罗德，请跟我来。”使者看了一眼芬罗德，而芬罗德鞠了一躬示意遵命。然后使者转身带着芬罗德离开了回廊，从回廊一角的门走入一座巨大的宫殿。

等了大概两分钟后，一个身穿同样长袍的身影出现在那扇大门处。露西恩猜想那大概就是曼督斯派来陪她的人了。“真是不好意思，让你久等了。”当那女声传入露西恩的耳畔，她才想起来自己曾在哪里听过这个声音。

那人又向露西恩走近来。她的脸在夜色中逐渐浮现，这让露西恩大惊失色。

那是夙林格威希尔的脸。

露西恩对这张脸还是有印象的。毕竟她们曾在妖狼之岛见过一次。而露西恩也曾一度将自己伪装成她深入安格班。这张脸属于一个女妖，一个不同寻常的吸血鬼，一个女妖，一个象征着邪淫的低等神灵。她的存在像极了魔苟斯手下的那一众炎魔，虽不像索隆那样强大，并不属于迈雅的范畴，但也不属于任何凡人种族。

夙林格威希尔正一步步上前来，而露西恩惊恐的向后退去。“不要害怕，我可爱的小妹妹，到我身边来。”露西恩直视她的双眼，看着她的脸逐渐明亮起来。但她突然发现，面前的女妖并非曾经所见的样子了。

现在那女妖的脸上已经完全没有吸血鬼的一点特征了。她原本深蓝色的肤色褪去，变为了白皙粉嫩的皮肤。她口中尖锐的牙齿消失了，头上挂着一头长长的金发。她背后的翅膀不见了，而且一改曾经一丝不挂的样子，披上了一件长袍，只剩曾经诱人的身形在长袍下突显。露西恩甚至有种错觉，她和长袍本就不该在一起出现，这一切显得那么违和。

“你就是，曾经伪装成我的那个公主？”她对露西恩微笑着，抚摸她的脸庞，“真是美丽的脸蛋呢！你和美丽安真像啊，我曾在植被之神雅凡娜的花园中服侍她的时候，就曾认识你的母亲。”

露西恩一时竟不知所措，她不知道自己该不该离开她身边，又或是回答她的话。如果要回答，她也不知该说些什么。于是她脱口而出：“对不起伪装成了你的样子。可是，你为什么会在这儿？我记得你被索隆杀死了，而且我记忆中的你也并不是这个样子。”

夙林格威希尔笑了：“我知道你会有这样的疑问，埃尔威之女。请坐吧，我会把这一切告诉你。”她拉起露西恩的手，带她坐在回廊的座位上，“起初的时候，我只是植被之神雅凡娜手下的一个低等神灵，甚至在诸位迈雅中我都不曾有一席之地。我勤勤恳恳侍奉着这伟大的生命之神，而我的能力，即是司掌凡人种族的欢愉之事。在凡人种族行事的过程中，我会按照雅凡娜的意志，将生命的种子播洒进那些女人的腹中。那时的我，心思如此纯粹，从来没有任何恶念。而索隆，他是锻造之神奥力的手下。那时他学会了很多金属锻造的知识，也曾乐此不疲。因为奥力与雅凡娜是夫妻，我和索隆也会经常见面。就在那时我的心深深属于了索隆。他也常和我侃侃而谈，但他的心却完全不属于我。这是因为奥力的手下还有另一位迈雅，就是黑猫泰维多。索隆将自己的全心全意倾注到泰维多的身上，我也深深认识到和泰维多相比，我没有资格和索隆结合，所以我把自己的想法保留了。”夙林格威希尔讲述着，眼中带着些许忧伤。

“久而久之，索隆和泰维多的野心逐渐增大。他们不再满足于学习一些锻造的知识。而且就在那时，索隆遭到了米尔寇的蛊惑。米尔寇，就是你们所说的魔苟斯。米尔寇教会了他无数的妖术，他那时便学会了幻化之术。而他每学会一点点技巧，都会回来对泰维多倾囊相授。最关键的是，索隆在那时从米尔寇那里学到了折磨所带来的快感，同样学到的还有泰维多。那时候的精灵们还在中洲，苏醒不久。而米尔寇从那些精灵中掳走了许多，并送到索隆的手上。最早的一批奥克就这么诞生了。他们在索隆和泰维多的折磨与虐待中渐渐失去曾经的样貌，成为了扭曲无脑的走卒。而索隆就在那时找到了我，他希望我和他一起坠入黑暗的深渊。”夙林格威希尔咳嗽了一声说，”他告诉我他想用一部分精灵俘虏创造另一种生物，那就是吸血鬼。这种生物并不像奥克那样无脑，相反他们有着强大的战斗力、嗜血的欲望和剧烈的性欲。而他想要一个神灵来领导吸血鬼。他想了起我以前的能力，相信曾见过无数欢爱的我是这个合适的人选。出于对他那份藏在心底的爱，我答应了他。那是我做的最后悔的决定。

“你为什么要答应？纯粹是因为这份爱吗？”露西恩开口问道。

夙林格威希尔看着她笑了笑，摸了摸她的头发：“我本是想纯粹地追随他，并不想做任何害人的事。因此我答应了他。起初我只是装出一副放荡的模样，并开始带领索隆已经腐化出的第一批吸血鬼。那些吸血鬼在那时的我看来污秽不堪。直到后来索隆将腐化的工作也彻底交付到我的手上，我才知道这过程有多么变态。”

“我曾在安格班看见过……”露西恩说。

曾经的女妖点了点头：“你瞥见的不过是冰山一角，而整个过程更加丧心病狂。总之最后那些精灵会彻底无法脱离对鲜血的渴望，而且无时无刻不处在交欢的饥渴之中。我不愿对你提及任何其他细节，因为你就像白雪一般洁净。索隆逼迫我亲自参与这一切过程，不得对那些精灵有任何一丝怜悯，否则就会让我成为他虐待游戏的对象。那时起我再也无法从他的魔掌中逃走了。在无数次经历那种过程之后，我的理智终于混乱了，我开始堕落，开始享受这种过程，开始真的变得和那些吸血鬼一样放纵，而且，我的外形也逐渐扭曲，变成了吸血鬼的样子。我就这样在索隆手下服侍他，战战兢兢地完成好他的所有命令。不知过去了多少岁月。而索隆和泰维多也逐渐结成了一对病态扭曲的恋人。这些时间里世界发生过许多变化，直到几年前，我因为一次任务的失败，触怒了索隆。于是他和泰维多将我囚禁了起来，要对我进行折磨。他说他早就知道我对他的爱，而因此折磨我将带给他更多的快乐。那时我开始恨索隆，就像很早开始就恨泰维多那样。而我也开始为我以前的选择后悔。在那几年间他们不知对我进行了多少残忍的酷刑，还有些甚至和吸血鬼的腐化过程一样污秽不堪。后来你和索隆在妖狼之岛战斗的时候，我终于对泰维多报了虐待之仇，但我却也被索隆所杀。这些你都知道。”

露西恩说：“是的。可是你为什么又会出现在此？”

“那是因为诸神给了我一个机会。他们知道我堕入邪恶最初并非我的本愿，因此在我死后将我的灵魂召来此地。他们在审判之环细数我的罪恶，而我对此一一忏悔。因此他们宣判我将在此曼督斯殿堂被囚禁三个纪元，在此期间侍奉死亡之神曼督斯。那之后我重塑了我的形体，不再是吸血鬼之貌。”

突然传来了一阵脚步声。露西恩迎声看去，发现曼督斯的使者正快步走来。露西恩和夙林格威希尔对他鞠了一躬。“你退下吧，夙林格威希尔。”使者说。

夙林格威希尔表示遵命，然后转身要走。她开口了：“谢谢你救了我，白雪。”露西恩看到她的眼中含着泪水。

“死亡之神曼督斯已经做出了决定……”曾经的女妖离去后，曼督斯的使者开口了，“恭喜你，你获得了死亡之神的恩典。你与人类贝伦将重获新的与先前一样的身躯，回到中洲。你将跌入人类的寿数，一旦死亡，灵魂便将在短暂徘徊后离开世界，永不得归返。”

距离露西恩的死已经过去了一周。辛葛为她、贝伦和胡安举办了隆重的葬礼，他们被葬在了仕女之树希利珑下。这几天林间时刻回荡着歌颂露西恩与贝伦的挽歌。重手玛布隆和强弓贝烈格这时正在林间骑马疾驰，而挽歌的声音时刻萦绕于他们耳畔。

他们正沿着埃斯加尔都因河北上。他们的目的地是先前与巨狼卡哈洛斯作战的地方。在那场巨狼南下的灾祸中包括美丽安环带部分在内的林地遭到了巨大的破坏。他们的皇后美丽安已经用自己的力量修复了环带地区的树木，让其重新生长起来，但林地深处的树木却需要明霓国斯的护林人重新种下。前不久因为葬礼的缘故，灰精灵们一直无心顾及此事，而从今天起辛葛终于派他们开始从事修复工作了。贝烈格还记得钦点完负责修复林地的护林人，辛葛便进入了自己的宝库，然后一直没出来。他能想见陛下在里面干什么。自从他获得了那颗精灵宝钻，他便有些不太一样了。

有很多护林人已经出发了，而玛布隆和贝烈格也正在前往。马匹的脚步在林间的地面上扬起一阵灰尘。他们脸上还带着悲痛，因为公主的死去对明霓国斯的每个灰精灵都是个巨大的打击。很快他们来到了当时贝伦战死的瀑布边。有很多护林人已经在挖出一个个土坑，并把运来的树苗栽入其中，然后将土坑填满。两人也加入其中。

“说实话我还挺佩服贝伦的。”玛布隆突然开口，“第一次在明霓国斯见到他的时候，我并不太喜欢他。因为我还带着我们族人所普遍的对人类的偏见。不过当时我确实被他出发的勇气给惊讶到了，所以我在他出发前还给过他忠告让他小心。他回来之后我就彻底不讨厌他了。他是第一个让我觉得勇敢的人类，或许将来我们对人类的偏见也会逐渐减弱。”

贝烈格点点头：“我却从来没有怀疑贝伦的勇气，因为他来多瑞亚斯前我就已经见证过人类的力量了。”

玛布隆刚向一个土坑中放入一棵树苗，他抬起头看着贝烈格，扶住树苗，让贝烈格将土填进空隙中：“什么时候的事？”

“大概也就八年前吧。也就是458年的时候。那个时候估计贝伦还和那些巴拉希尔家族的幸存者在多松尼安的土地上逃命呢。”贝烈格说。他把一铲土倒入坑中。

“我想起来了！”玛布隆打断了他，“那是骤火之战的两年后。那时好像还有消息称西瑞安河谷沦陷之后，索隆从妖狼之岛派出了一支奥克军队进攻了布瑞希尔森林的哈烈丝一族人类。那时我还向辛葛王请愿带我的军队去援助他们，却遭到了陛下的拒绝。”

“是的，玛布隆。得知你遭到了拒绝，我便偷偷带了一小队人马救了那些人类，因为我担心他们会无法力敌索隆的奥克大军。一旦他们失去那片森林，索隆的下一个目标一定是我们。所以那时我前往了林地的北方边境，与丁巴尔平原相邻的地方。我正是在那时看见了两个与族人失散的人类少年，除此之外，他们还从奥克的军营中救下了……”贝烈格毫无预兆地突然停顿。这使得玛布隆抬头看他。

“救下了谁？”玛布隆疑惑地问。

“没有，是我记错了。当时只有他们两个。我不知道他们是谁，但我以为他们会被生擒活捉。但他们丝毫未曾胆怯，与奥克巧妙地周旋，不仅斩杀了许多奥克，还安全逃入了克瑞赛格林群峰。虽然我并不知道他们后来的下落，但我当时还是认识到了人类的勇敢。”贝烈格把刚填平的树坑用铲子拍了几下，“我的朋友，贝伦绝非人类中唯一具有勇气的人。请相信我，玛布隆。”

“他说的没错，如果用什么词形容人类的话，勇敢再合适不过了。”他们的背后突然响起一个声音。两人认识那个声音，因为那是贝伦的声音。他们马上转过身，看见贝伦和露西恩站在身后。

“贝伦！公主！你们……你们不是死了吗？”玛布隆说。他的眼中带着些许惊喜，但马上转换为惊讶。而贝烈格也完全一样。玛布隆的叫喊声引来了其他的护林人。他们都纷纷停下工作围了过来，露出惊讶的神情。

“死亡之神曼督斯恩准了我们返回尘世，而我也失去了永恒的寿命。”露西恩环顾四周，对所有护林人说，“我们被准许继续留在中洲一起生活，直至寿终正寝。到那时无论是贝伦还是我，都将以人类的方式离世。”露西恩转身看贝烈格，“贝烈格大人，可以帮我回去跟父王问声好吗？”

“你不跟我们一起去见陛下吗？”贝烈格问。但他显然从字里行间明白了什么。

“是的。我不忍你们再次见证我和贝伦的离世。而我们的老去又已经是必然。我会和贝伦一起去七河之地欧西瑞安德，在那里与绿精灵一起居住。回去告诉我的父王，我回来了，但让他不要想念我。因为我不能和他再生活在一起了。”露西恩说。

说完她和贝伦一起转身向林地的东边逐渐走远了。其他人呆呆站在原地，直到他们的身影消失在林间。至此，贝伦与露西恩的传说结束了。他们冒险时，世界的其他地方是否在发生什么别的变故？而他们的故事又会在精灵和人类之间掀起什么样的火花？他们还是否会重新参与进历史的伟大洪流之中？辛葛获得的精灵宝钻又将给他带来什么命运？或许在以后的故事中能得到揭晓吧！


End file.
